


Underlife

by Nems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 165,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nems/pseuds/Nems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il survit, la trouille au ventre, la rage aux crocs, le couteau à la main, et se confond dans les ombres de la cité noire. Il cogne, baise, trafique, esquive, élimine. Le plus grand espoir de l'humanité, né dans un nid saturé de vermines, a longtemps gardé ses ailes repliées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fils de Bourbe

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!
> 
> Je suis toute nouvelle sur Ao3 et fais des premiers pas hésitants de chaton mouillé... Je me suis lancée sur ce site suite à la stimulation de Griseldis, une fort charmante, sensée et tout à fait saine demoiselle qui m'a totalement corrompue et soudoyée, donc me voilà ! 
> 
> Je tiens à faire quelques précisions au sujet de cette fanfiction :   
> Elle est centrée sur l'enfance et la jeunesse de Rivaï, selon mon imagination. Elle est complètement centrée sur lui, sur ce qu’il a vécu et traversé dans le monde souterrain, donc c’est vraiment pour les gros fans de lui quoi, et ceux qui attendent de voir d’autres personnages de SnK risquent d’être sacrément déçus. Je préfère prévenir, quitte à faire fuir, que je largue du Heichou dimension hippopotame.  
> D’ailleurs, quelques petites précisions :
> 
> "Rivaï" : je suis navrée, c’pas très joli mais c’est comme ça que j’écrirais le nom de… Heichou. Parce que phonétiquement, c’est « Ribaï », mais entre les Levi/Rivaille (ça fait vieux nom français, j’adore)/Livaï (iik) et autres Ravioli, merci, on trouve pas plus chiant à écrire. Et je déteste ne pas m’exprimer à l’écrit de manière identique qu’à l’oral, donc je reprends la phonétique des noms et prénoms.
> 
> Rating M : bon, honnêtement, j’ai l’impression en écrivant cette fiction de prendre un dico de vulgarité et de le secouer au-dessus de mon clavier, cela dit c'est encore assez soft par rapport à ce qu'on peut trouver parfois... Vous vous ferez votre idée ^^. Mais que ce soit pour le vocabulaire, les petites scènes de violence ou les allusions et passages sexuels, je pense que M est justifié. 
> 
> /!\ : je suis une fana de pavés. Si vous avez l’intention de lire ce premier chapitre en entier (ce que j’espère !), faites des provisions, sortez la tente de camping et dites à vos proches qu’ils ne vous reverront pas avant deux ou trois jours, parce que, je sais, je ponds des trucs trèèèèès longs.
> 
> Enfin, j’ai commencé à écrire cette fiction en 2013-2014… Depuis, l’histoire du manga nous en a appris plus sur le passé de Rivaï. J’ai commencé cette histoire en étant vierge de toute information concernant la vie post-Bataillons de Rivaï, et c’est dans la même pureté immaculée que je la finirai. Mon ébauche de semblant de scénario est monté depuis un bail et il n’est pas le moins du monde influencé par le « vrai » passé de Rivaï, celui du manga et d’Isayama. Ceux qui ont vu les OAV 4 et 5 et lu les scans ne s’étonnent pas s’ils ne retrouvent aucun élément semblable.  
> Donc (SPOIL dans la phrase qui suit) pas de Kushel, pas de Kenny, pas d’Isabel, pas de Farlan.  
>  Voilà, que les choses soient claires.
> 
> Yop. Eh bah voilà voilà, les présentations et préventions sont faites ;) Je vous laisse...
> 
>  
> 
> Sur ce, comme on dit dans le milieu… Enjoy it !

** Chapitre 1 : Fils de bourbe **

 

##  _« Notre vie ici-bas, à quoi ressemble-t-elle? À un vol de corbeaux qui, venant à poser leurs pattes sur la neige, parfois y laissent l'empreinte de leurs griffes »_

[ _Su-Dong-Po_ ](http://www.1001-citations.com/search/su-dong-po)

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

Un croassement sinistre retentit, résonnant dans l’air glacé de l’aube.

 

À l’horizon, la perle rougeoyante du soleil commençait à déverser l’encre de couleurs flamboyante dans le ciel encore morose, faisant plisser les yeux des sentinelles postées au haut des trois Murs.

 

Le corbeau croassa une seconde fois et décolla de son perchoir, survolant Utopia encore profondément endormie.

Remarquant un rongeur trépassé dans un caniveau, le corbeau fondit, frôla le sol pavé de la ruelle avant d’atterrir près du festin. Son atterrissage serré fit voler quelques plumes noires, qui se dispersèrent à terre. L’une d’entre elle, portée par les courants d’air, se faufila par la bouche d’égout que l’oiseau avait survolée.

 

La plume virevolta dans les profondeurs du cloaque, se jouant des parois graisseuses et puantes, descendant plus, toujours plus bas. Bien plus profondément que n’aurait dû l’être un simple égout.

Elle s’enfonçait dans des catacombes, de plus en plus sombres et glacées.

Elle finit par se poser délicatement dans une flaque douteuse, y flotta tranquillement… quand une bottine foula brusquement la flaque, noyant la plume d’éclaboussures crasseuses.

Une minuscule silhouette, telle une ombre furtive longeant les murs des ruelles obscures, disparut à l’angle d’un bâtiment miteux, les petits pieds trottant à toute vitesse.

La courte personne n’était qu’une forme noire dans le noir du souterrain, sur laquelle seules deux pépites d’acier scintillaient furtivement sur son passage.

Un grand capuchon rabattu sur son visage, il serrait contre lui un paquet. Sa joue gauche le cuisait et il devait régulièrement s’essuyer l’œil pour empêcher le sang d’obstruer sa vue. À sa ceinture, un couteau était pressé contre son flanc, tel le croc d’un fauve immobile mais aux aguets.

 

Traversant les ruelles précipitamment, évitant les bars nocturnes grouillant de criminels désœuvrés et les points de rendez-vous des factions, le petit être ne diminuait pas sa cadence. Au détour d’une étroite avenue, il fut surpris par un ivrogne vautré au pied d’un mur. Ne se gênant pas pour le piétiner dans sa course, il le réveilla brusquement et fila en ignorant les vociférations du soûlard.

 

La semelle de ses bottines usées et détrempées par les flaques d’eau croupie, ne faisaient pas plus de bruit que les coussinets d’un chat ; foulant les pavés crasseux des ruelles, les bottillons se stoppèrent soudain lorsqu’un fin raie de lumière en éclaira le bout. Le garçon, arrêté contre le mur, garda le regard fixé sur cette flaque de lumière pâle qui éclairait ses pieds. Il releva les yeux à la source de la clarté et fixa le rectangle de lumière qui laissait filtrer les rayons.

Il n’y avait pas vraiment d’heure dans les sous-sols. La société y avait développé un sixième sens qui, calqué sur l’horloge biologique, indiquait à chacun l’heure de se lever pour aller trimer, et l’heure de se recoucher en attendant un lendemain non moins fastidieux.

Le gamin savait qu’à cette heure-ci, les gens du dessus dormaient encore. La lumière qui arrivait, chaque jour presque à la même heure pour indiquer aux hommes de se lever, était très pâle encore, mais les rayons qui filtraient jusqu’à lui étaient infiniment lumineux par rapport à l’obscurité omniprésente.

 

Le garçon tendit l’oreille, se concentra sur ce que ses sens lui faisaient percevoir filtrant par le soupirail.

Une odeur de cuivre, de terre fraîche, de pain chaud. Les bruits de quelque volet s’ouvrant en grinçant, et le silence douillet de l’aurore. Même un peu de chaleur parvenait jusqu’au gosse qui grelottait autant que respirait.

 

Il fut tenté, un bref instant, de grimper jusqu’à l’ouverture et jeter un petit coup d’œil à travers, comme il avait osé le faire une ou deux fois, mais un bruit le tira hors de ses pensées et, son instinct réagissant plus vite que son esprit, il se plaqua aussitôt contre le mur, le poing déjà refermé sur le manche du couteau, les muscles prêts à la détente.

Une boîte de conserve roula à ses pieds. Il retraça visuellement le chemin du détritus et remarqua quelque chose, tassé au pied du mur, tétanisé par le bruit engendré et qui l’avait fait repérer.

Le garçon plissa les yeux et discerna la silhouette d’une fillette, à peine plus jeune que lui. Un bandage épais recouvrait la partie droite de son visage et elle était douloureusement maigre dans sa robe trop grande.

Il la fixa, tandis qu’elle s’immobilisait, comme une perdrix flairée qui ne comptait que sur son camouflage et son immobilité pour passer inaperçue aux yeux de la menace.

Le garçon renifla et essuya une énième fois le sang qui ne cessait de couler de son front. Sans un mot, il sortit de son paquet un pain à la croûte rocailleuse et en arracha le quignon avant de le lui lancer.

 

\- Prends ça et casse-toi, siffla-t-il en faisant volte-face. La Triple Dague va bientôt venir traîner par ici.

 

Il ne prêta plus attention à la gamine se jetant sur le quignon sec, et continua son chemin. Il trotta encore de longues minutes avant d’arriver dans une avenue plus large. Il s’approcha d’un large bâtiment, légèrement penché, comme un pâté de briques écrasées entre deux autres bâtisses.

Une enseigne surmontait l’entrée, éclairée d’une lueur rouge et dorée qui éclairait de façon obscène l’allée :

 

**_ Chez Brak _ **

**_Maison du Phénix_ **

_Salle du fond_

 

 

Le gamin pénétra naturellement à l’intérieur. La taverne était continuellement peuplée. Des gaillards larges comme des bœufs étaient entassés au fond de la salle, de même que quelques hommes emmitouflés dans de longs manteaux noirs, le col relevé sur la mâchoire. Le coin des affaires. Un type d’une trentaine d’années, plutôt chic (son col était propre), traversa la salle pour disparaître dans le couloir du fond qui menait à la salle du Phénix, le bordel dont les affaires étaient couplées à celle du bar.

Deux clients déjà bien cuits baragouinaient, avachis sur le comptoir, tandis que deux autres hommes y étaient accoudés de l’autre côté. Le gosse n’eut pas le temps de saluer vaguement celui des deux qui était le patron, que l’autre, un trafiquant, hélait déjà :

 

\- Où t’étais encore passé, Rivaï ?

 

L’enfant laissa tomber sur le comptoir les paquets qu’il tenait dans les bras et se faufila précipitamment entre les chaises tout en lâchant :

 

\- J’étais à l’épicerie noire, comme tu m’as demandé. J’ai le pain et tes clopes, et le vieux Rump m’a aussi filé tes enveloppes, et…

 

Alors qu’il allait s’éclipser et disparaître dans le couloir au fond de la salle, la large main de l’homme qui l’avait interpellé se referma sur le bras du garçon.

 

Il l’attira à lui tandis que l’enfant s’obstinait à fuir son regard en se débattant sans grande conviction. Lâchant une insulte à son intention, l’homme massif saisit le visage de Rivaï dans sa main libre et le força à se tourner vers lui ; l’œil gauche du garçon, dont la paupière était violacée, était surmonté d’une large entaille qui faisait ruisseler un épais filon écarlate sur sa joue.

 

\- Tu t’es encore battu ?

 

Le gamin ne répondit pas mais le patron du bar intervint :

 

\- Klave, c’est bon. T’as déjà bien la gueule pleine, t’échauffe donc pas pour ça.

\- Ils étaient combien ? demanda le dit Klave, ignorant son ami, à l’intention de Rivaï.

-…

\- COMBIEN ? s’écria-t-il en affermissant sa poigne sur les joues de l’enfant.

 

Rivaï émit un grognement inaudible et lâcha sans se démonter :

 

\- Cinq.

 

Le trafiquant toisa ; sa poigne sur la mâchoire de Rivaï immobilisait complètement le garçon qui soutint son regard, inflexible. Ne jamais baisser les yeux.

 

Ici, c’était comme vivre au milieu de bêtes sauvages.

 

Ne jamais établir le contact visuel en premier, mais une fois cela fait, ne jamais être le premier à baisser les yeux.

 

Jamais Rivaï n’avait baissé les yeux. Jamais. Ni face aux dealers qui grouillaient dans les ruelles et s’amusaient à impressionner la marmaille ; ni face aux adolescents qui l’encerclaient pour se sentir impressionnants et oublier le pathétisme de leur existence ; ni face à Klave. Ni face à personne. Et jamais il ne le ferait.

 

Derrière lui, Brak, le tenancier, se désintéressa du spectacle si banal pour encaisser un client qui quittait la salle pour se rendre « à côté ».

 

Les doigts de Klave se délièrent soudain et, du dos de la main, l’homme repoussa brutalement l’enfant qui trébucha et atterrit sur les fesses, heurtant le pied d’une table.

Les clients baragouinaient dans le langage des lieux ombragés, sans s’interrompre mais jetant de petits regards à la scène. Un homme rejetant violemment un gosse. Un acte aussi banal et fréquent que la respiration. Mais personne ne perçut, le temps d’une infime micro-seconde avant que l’enfant ne soit projeté à terre, la pression presque paternelle de la patte de l’homme sur le petit visage. Seul Rivaï la sentit, parce qu’il savait que dans cet acte brusque, il y avait aussi un geste de récompense, pour s’en être tiré. Ce que confirmèrent les mots suivants de Klave :

 

\- Et ils y sont restés, au moins, ces fils de pute ?

\- Oi, Klave ! Arrête ça ! Tu te crois malin, de dire ça ici ? intervint Brak en désignant du menton le couloir menant au bordel. Et puis arrête de le pousser à se bagarrer, tu sais très bien qu’il suffit d’un rien pour y rester.

\- J’ai pas besoin de le pousser, il y va tout seul. Et Rivaï se laissera pas crever comme ça.

\- T’en sais rien.

\- Oh que si, j’en sais ! Il a des crocs et sait s’en servir, et il est malin comme deux. Jamais il ne se laissera avoir par un con et s’il doit y passer, ce sera contre un adversaire qui en vaut la peine. Hein, gamin ?

 

Ce dernier, qui s’était relevé depuis longtemps, ne demandant pas son reste pour s’éclipser, était sur le point de disparaître dans l’ombre du couloir quand il tourna le regard vers Klave. Les hommes qui le regardaient virent un rictus féroce étirer légèrement ses lèvres et l’éclat d’acier de ses yeux scintilla furtivement dans l’obscurité, en réponse à Klave. L’instant d’après, l’enfant avait disparu.

 

\- Fais-y attention, à ce morveux, Klave, reprit Brak. Sérieusement.

\- Ça va, t’es pas sa mère.

\- Justement, il en n’a pas de mère.

\- Et alors ? C’est pas le seul, y a plus d’orphelins ici que de mômes à leur môman. Et c’est pas plus mal, y a rien de pire qu’un giron de bonne femme pour empêcher les gosses de devenir débrouillards.

 

En disant cela, Klave s’approcha du comptoir et jeta un coup d’œil aux enveloppes ramenées par Rivaï. Il ouvrit la première et Brak vit ses traits se durcir instantanément à la lecture des premiers mots de la lettre.

 

\- Ils demandent des comptes, c’est ça ?

\- Ils cherchent vraiment la merde.

\- Klave, tu te frottes à plus gros que toi, rétorqua son ami en s’approchant de lui et en chuchotant si bas que seul le concerné put entendre. C’est l’un des plus grands piliers du système de crime organisé que t’as arnaqué, là, avec ton faux espion. La Triple Dague va pas apprécier que tu les baises comme ça. Lui, il va rappliquer te faire payer avant même que tu n’aies le temps de te bouger le cul.

\- Entourez-vous d’amis, ils vous réchaufferont le cœur de leur optimisme, cingla Klave avec sarcasme en rangeant la lettre dans son enveloppe et en la fourrant dans son veston.

 

   Son regard s’arrêta sur le pain ramené par le gamin, posé à côté, sur le comptoir.

Les yeux de l’homme se plissèrent en remarquant le quignon arraché, que Rivaï avait essayé de masquer en emballant le pain dans du papier, mais ce qui ne trompa guère Klave.

 

\- Le p’tit con, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents en allumant une cigarette.

 

Rivaï s’était engouffré à toute vitesse dans le couloir, essayant d’échapper au plus vite au tissu de tensions du bar, et surtout à la présence de Klave.

Il soupira longuement et se dirigea tout droit, suivant la piste musicale d’airs exotiques qui formaient des farandoles de notes s’amplifiant au fil de ses pas. Au détour du couloir, une lumière chaude filtrait à travers un épais rideau de perles et d’étoffes. L’enfant entra dans un petit cabinet précédant l’entrée du bordel.

Se hissant sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes, il se planta devant le minuscule miroir : le visage pâle qui s’y reflétait était semblable à celui d’un esprit brumeux, encadré par des mèches de cheveux noirs éparpillées et où l’acier bleu des prunelles se descellait à peine sur la peau. Il semblait presque translucide. Un enfant en noir et blanc, décoloré par la profonde et impitoyable âpreté de l’existence et de la condition humaine, dans ce sous-sol d’une ville où se terrait les derniers bribes d’une humanité déchue. La seule couleur apparente sur ce reflet était la cuisante flamboyance du sang qui tranchait son visage d’un ruisseau rouge et gouttait à présent de son menton.

Rivaï ouvrit le robinet et se débarbouilla grossièrement.

Sale. Il était toujours sale. Il avait beau s’efforcer de se débarbouiller tous les jours, le sang, la crasse, la poussière, chaque jour, quoi qu’il fasse, salissait son visage, son cou, ses mains. Il en avait l’habitude, mais pourtant, se sentir encrassé de la merde de ces rues, de ces lieux lui soulevait parfois le cœur, le faisant frissonner de dégoût.

 

Une fois ses joues, son front et ses mains frottées et ses cheveux rincés, l’enfant sauta de son perchoir, tira un peu sur le T-shirt effiloché dans lequel il flottait, tapa le bout de ses bottines sur le seuil de l’entrée pour en décoller la terre, renifla un peu et entra dans le bordel.

 

Aussitôt, l’ambiance bariolée, chaleureuse mais malsaine des lieux s’engouffra dans ses poumons comme une bouffée d’air salvateur. Un air vicié mais familier.

 

Les filles dansaient, chantaient, évoluaient comme des panthères. L’atmosphère était chargée de vapeurs, de parfums, de la fumée des cigares que fumaient les clients et des longues pipes issues de l’artisanat factice du marché noir. L’odeur de sueur et de poudre de corps emplit les narines de l’enfant, qui s’en gonfla les poumons. Tout était préférable aux effluves pestilentiels des égouts et de la moisissure des rues du souterrain.

Les bougies et les lustres éclaboussaient les murs de pépites de lumières et la grande salle, toute drapée de tapis, de couffins et de mobilier flamboyants, semblait être un rubis factice dans lequel évoluaient de pitoyables créatures. La majeure partie des malfrats de ce monde se retrouvaient dans ce genre d’endroits. Un bordel est un lieu propice pour un rendez-vous, perdu dans la masse et dans l’ivresse charnelle, un lieu idéal pour conclure des accords, régler des affaires, des échanges, et se féliciter ensuite du travail accompli en montant à l’étage avec une demoiselle.

Rivaï n’avait pas six ans mais savait déjà tout ça.

 

Il avait déjà entendu les membres d’un gang planifier sombrement l’assassinat d’un homme encombrant, alors que trois prostituées étaient langoureusement installées sur leurs genoux à faire la sourde oreille. Il avait été témoin des délires fumeux d’un client ivre, un ancien soldat du bataillon d’exploration qui divaguait en serrant une des filles jusqu’à lui briser les côtes, dans une étreinte terrorisée face à un Titan qui n’existait pas. Il avait vu le corps des filles, somptueux dans les costumes scintillants, mais une fois dénudés, couverts de bleus, de meurtrissures, de suçons sales, les peaux diaphanes laissant apparaître les côtes sous les seins gonflés.

Rivaï était un gosse, mais il connaissait tout de cet environnement. Il paraissait qu’il n’était pas né dans ce genre de lieu (c’est ce que Klave lui avait dit, un soir, bourré), mais il ne connaissait que cela. Le danger constant, la faim, l’harassement, les débordements de luxure, d’alcool, de violence. Ses yeux d’enfant ne s’écarquillaient plus face au sang ou à l’obscénité. La froideur mordante des ruelles sombres et la chaleur lourde du bordel n’étaient pour lui que des sensations habituelles. Familières. Elles étaient les seules qu’il connaissait.

 

\- Coucou, Rivaï !

 

Les salutations fleurissaient furtivement sur son passage, les filles lui adressant de grands sourires et de petits signes de la main. Les clients réguliers et les péripatéticiennes du Phénix avaient l’habitude de le voir ici : lorsqu’il ne traînait pas dans les rues ou n’aidait pas Klave dans ses affaires, il venait toujours rechercher la chaleur des lieux, et était presque la petite mascotte du bordel.

 

Quelques mains taquines ébouriffèrent ses cheveux sans qu’il n’y prenne garde, cherchant du regard une personne précise.

Son regard s’éclaira en la voyant, apparaissant entre les essaims de populace agglutinés.

 

Une jeune hétaïre, longue comme un chat, aux cheveux blonds teints de mèches roses grossières et tressés à des plumes et des perles, en une superbe coiffure. Les éclats de noisette de ses yeux pétillaient sous les lumières indécentes, et le feu des couleurs de la tenue de la jeune femme se reflétèrent sur les prunelles polaires de Rivaï tandis qu’elle le saluait en s’avançant.

 

\- Hey heeeey ! chantonna-t-elle d’une voix suave. Regardez qui voilà ! C’est mon homme qui rentre de vadrouille !

\- Salut Ikki.

 

Elle se pencha vers lui, les plumes de sa coiffe effleurant le visage de Rivaï qui rosit légèrement.

 

\- Quoi de neuf aujourd’hui, chef ?

\- Et toi ? Tu as déjà dû faire passer le temps aux clodos les plus chiants de la journée ou le pire est à venir ?

-   Ssssshhh ! siffla Ikki en dissimulant son expression d’amusement. Tu vas vraiment finir par me faire virer avec ta langue bien pendue ! Je t’offre un verre, pour te remplir la bouche et t’empêcher de menacer ma carrière ?

 

Rivaï se trouva perché sur un tabouret plus haut que lui, accoudé à un petit comptoir bordé de froufrous écarlates, un verre de limonade fade entre les mains.

À côté de lui, Ikki s’installait pour siroter un whiskey, après avoir ondulé des hanches une dernière fois pour les messieurs qui la pressait. Regardant le petit garçon qui buvait goulûment son premier breuvage de la journée, elle fronça un sourcil, passa un doigt sur l’arcade sourcilière du gamin et le retira teinté de rouge.

 

\- Tu veux un pansement ?

 

Rivaï se renfrogna : un pansement… Ce genre de luxe, il n’en avait pas besoin, pas pour une éraflure aussi bénigne, et il se sentait légèrement offusqué que la péripatéticienne le juge nécessaire pour une telle broutille. Cependant, il était reconnaissant à Ikki de ne pas relever ce détail outre-mesure, ni poser la moindre question. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que pour Rivaï, l’origine du combat n’avait strictement aucune importance comparée à son issue. Il était là, vivant et entier, alors inutile d’en faire des caisses ou même d’aborder le sujet. Lui faire la morale, encore moins.

De toute façon, le sens même du mot « morale » était un vrai aberration ici.

 

Se rappelant de quelque chose qui le détourna de son humeur ronchon, Rivaï reposa son verre et se tourna vers Ikki.

\- J’ai quelque chose pour toi, fit-il, les yeux pétillants.

\- Ah ? Un cadeau de fiançailles ? sourit la jeune femme.

 

Elle s’interrompit soudain, avisant un homme à la carrure imposante qui entrait dans le bordel, par là où Rivaille s’était faufilé quelques minutes auparavant.

 

\- Ah…, fit-elle en se levant. Je dois y aller, Rivaï. Mon pépère est arrivé. Tu… Et si tu allais voir la mère, là-haut ? Elle doit avoir besoin de toi pour ses chiffres.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu reviens me voir après ? Vu le bonhomme… Ça devrait pas durer bien longtemps, fit-elle avec un sourire taquin, en désignant le client, en faisant un petit clin d’œil à l’enfant.

 

Rivaï le lui rendit et, esquivant les sofas où se vautraient les vénaux clients et les danseuses qui secouaient des plumes rouges en tous sens, il atteint l’escalier en colimaçon caché derrière une étoffe au fond de la pièce.

 

Morose, il grimpa les marches interminables, la musique chaude et brouillonne et la salle se fit plus feutrée lorsqu’il atteint l’étage supérieur et frappa à la porte qui se dressait devant lui.

 

Une voix grasse lui indiqua d’entrer et il s’exécuta.

 

Une énorme femme aux grands yeux verts en amende et au gargantuesque chignon poivre et sel, avachie sur un divan au milieu de monticules de paperasses, le saluant sans le regarder. La patronne du Phénix, la vieille Mara.

 

\- Eh ben bonhomme ? T’es de mauvais poil ? devina-t-elle, comme voyant l’air renfrogné du gamin sans avoir à le voir.

 

Elle posa son encrier et tourna un visage buriné et orné d’énormes grains de beauté vers l’enfant, remarquant la couleur violacée autour de son œil.

 

\- On t’a encore cherché des noises ? Ils y ont perdu combien de dents ?

\- Autant qu’ils ont dit qu’il me manquait de centimètres.

\- Arrête donc de démarrer au quart de tour dès qu’on te titille, gamin. C’est un coup à finir enculé dans un coin de rue si tu te jettes sur la mauvaise personne.

\- Celui qui tente, je lui écrase les…

\- J’en doute pas, coupa la femme. Mais arrête tes gamineries j’te dis. Faut pas que ça t’atteigne ce genre de r’marques Tu verras qu’la taille, c’est pas ce qui compte le plus pour un gars. Enfin, tu comprendras plus tard.

\- J’ai compris.

 

Mara haussa un sourcil et ravala l’expression de surprise qui commençait à modeler son vaste faciès. Elle avait beau s’adresser elle-même à Rivaï comme un à un adulte et jurer comme un charretier, elle oubliait que cet enfant vivait dans une vraie porcherie où les contextes lubriques et les langages crus proliférait, aussi le môme n’avait aucun mal saisir le sens des sous-entendus salasses. Elle détourna le regard et reprit :

 

\- Et puis c’est ça, les hommes : ça met du temps à pousser et une fois lancés, pfiouuuu ! Tu verras que dans douze ans, tu seras si grand que tu pourras attraper les couilles des bourgeois de la surface en gardant les pieds ici.

 

Rivaï éclata d’un léger rire en cascade, se déridant complètement.

 

\- Allez, bonhomme, oublie ces couillons et amène-toi par ici, j’ai pas mes lunettes et je peine à décrypter ces chiffres-là.

 

L’enfant approcha et s’installa sur le divan, s’emparant de la feuille que lui tendait la mère.

 

\- Huit… cent quarante… trois, déchiffra-t-il petit à petit. Et dans la deuxième ligne, c’est… Neuf cent vingt.

\- Neuf cent vingt quoi, bonhomme ? Ça correspond à quoi, cette deuxième ligne ?

\- J’arrive pas à le lire.

\- Essaie quand même.

\- Liv…raison… hed… Non, heb… domaire. Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- C’est ce que je dois casquer pour le ravitaillement de picrate cette semaine.

 

L’enfant hocha la tête et épela le contenu de la seconde feuille.

La vieille Mara était de ces rares personnes qui savaient lire, écrire, et habilement calculer dans la cité, et c’était elle qui s’occupait des comptes du bar de Brak et du Phénix. Klave étant un illettré complaisant, Rivaï n’était absolument pas destiné à savoir un jour lire et écrire, et d’ailleurs le « tuteur » du gamin ne plaidait pas en faveur de l’enseignement. Savoir lire ne mettait pas le pain dans la bouche. Mais Rivaï, pour avoir souvent assisté à des trafics, avait vite compris que ceux qui connaissaient le langage des lettres étaient avantagés, se faisaient bien moins arnaquer, et dominaient la situation. Alors, malgré le désaccord de Klave, Mara lui apprenait discrètement les rudiments de la lecture et du calcul.

Pour justifier ces séances d’apprentissage, la vieille mère prétendait que sa vue baissait et avait besoin d’yeux jeunes pour décoder la paperasse et les chiffres d’affaire du commerce.

 

\- Eh ben voilà, bonhomme ! s’exclama la grosse femme une fois les comptes épluchés. Tiens, va te servir une orange sur le guéridon, là-bas.

 

L’enfant ne se fit pas prier et trotta jusqu’à la coupe de fruits lourds de jus qui trônaient sur le meuble.

 

\- Où tu les as eues, ces oranges ? demanda l’enfant en y mordant à pleines dents, sans se soucier d’ôter la peau épaisse.

\- C’est un lascar qui a un filon avec le commerce du dessus. Ton paternel a dû dégoter un sacré réseau, parce qu’il nous revient avec les poches gonflées ces derniers temps.

\- Mh mmh, marmonna Rivaï, le menton dégoulinant de jus.

 

Lui, évidemment, savait tout. Il n’y avait rien de tel qu’un petit gamin aux yeux grands ouverts, aux oreilles affûtées et à la curiosité traînante pour connaître les moindres détails des affaires du quartier. Et Rivaï savait que Klave avait il y a peu réussi à « faire affaire » avec un gars de la Triple Dague, un des plus importants réseaux criminels des souterrains. Enfin, faire affaire… Le trafiquant se vantait silencieusement d’avoir trouvé un moyen de plumer son type, par des moyens incompréhensibles pour Rivaï.

 

\- ‘Fin bref, reprit Mara. Klave a eu la « générosité » de filer une part de l’oseille à Brak et on a pu se payer quelques petits plaisirs. Allez, gobe-moi cette orange-là avant que ton paternel ne débarque en braillant au gaspillage.

\- C’est pas mon père.

 

Le gamin avait sifflé ces mots avec agressivité. Cela faisait la seconde fois que Mara désignait ainsi Klave et horripilait l’enfant. Sans remercier pour l’orange, Rivaï recala sa besace sur son épaule et sortit en adressant un bref regard à la patronne du bordel, sur la chambre de laquelle il referma la porte. Redescendant dans la salle, il constata qu’Ikki n’était toujours pas revenue. Les sourcils froncés, contrarié, le garçon sortit dans la rue en raclant avec agacement ses semelles sur les pavés.

 

Il en avait assez d’entendre Mara désigner Klave comme son père. Ce n’était strictement pas le cas.

Rivaï avait toujours vécu ainsi, par débrouilles et astuces mais ayant un foyer où rentrer le soir, dans la cahute du vieux Klave, qui lui assurait aussi de le nourrir lorsqu’il en avait besoin. C’était presque de la coopération, de la cohabitation plutôt qu’un lien de pur altruisme.

Il paraissait que l’homme connaissait vaguement la mère de l’enfant, qui aurait été prostituée et lui avait confié le garçon avant de disparaître. Rivaï savait que Klave s’était vaguement attaché à lui et veillait à ce qu’il comprenne et suive les règles du souterrain sans jamais se faire avoir, mais, lorsque l’alcool rougissait le front de l’homme, son poing s’abattait aussi facilement sur lui.

 

Sans comprendre exactement ce qui l’hérissait exactement dans le fait qu’on les associe père et fils, Rivaï se mettait en colère chaque fois que ça arrivait.

 

Il n’avait pas de père, n’en avait jamais eu besoin, et en avoir un signifiait avoir une longueur de retard dans ce monde : être couvert par le chaperon parental, être protégé, chéri. Cela rendait faible, peu méfiant, et peu débrouillard. Rivaï n’avait besoin de personne… même si c’était quand même drôlement rassurant de ne pas dormir le soir dans le caniveau, et d’avoir toujours de quoi manger un peu.

**xxxxxxxx**

 

 

 

 

Un cri de fille accompagné d’un fracas métallique, à plusieurs rues d’ici, vibra dans l’air glacé de la cité noire, parvenant jusqu’aux oreilles de Rivaï, allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts dans l’obscurité.

 

Insomnies. Encore. Il préférait encore rester éveillé à entendre les bruits terrifiants de la nuit plutôt que d’avoir à les retrouver. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait le choix : même s’il le voulait, le sommeil ne viendrait pas, l’effroi crispant le corps de l’enfant était trop intense pour laisser filtrer l’épuisement.

 

Cela arrivait, parfois. Ce cauchemar.

 

La première fois, il s’était réveillé si brusquement qu’il avait cru mourir sur le coup. Il était resté pétrifié, les yeux brillants d’épouvante dans le noir, la pelisse lui servant de couverture se déchirant presque sous la pression de ses poings verrouillés de terreur.

La vision d’un visage, immense, disproportionné, aux yeux inexpressifs et à la mâchoire monstrueuse, tourné vers lui. Voilà ce qui, de temps en temps, de manière irrégulière, le hantait dans son sommeil.

 

La première fois, il n’avait pas identifié cette apparition, mais la peur ancrée dans les entrailles de l’Humain, comme gravée dans son empreinte génétique depuis le grand massacre d’il y a plusieurs ancestrales décennies, lui avait soufflé le nom de cette abomination.

 

Un Titan.

 

Une de ces ignobles et absurdes créatures, qu’il n’avait jamais vues. De ce cauchemar, il avait parlé une fois à Mara, qui lui avait alors imposé de se taire. Un simple cauchemar, à force d’entendre des baragouins sur ces monstres…

Oui, sauf que le sujet Titan était aboli dans la cité souterraine. C’était le problème principal des gens de la surface, qui en parlaient avec l’excitation et l’appréhension de victimes en sursis se sachant intouchables au fond d’elles. Mais cette populace de surface, la « première exposée » aux Titans, vivait prospère. Dans les sous-sols, la notion de vie n’était pas remise en question par ces géants contenus à l’extérieur des enceintes fortifiées. Elle n’est pas menacée quotidiennement par un danger extérieur, lointain, abstrait presque pour le citoyen standard.

L’habitant des souterrains, lui, luttait chaque jour, non pas contre l’espèce répugnante des Titans mais contre celle, pernicieuse et obscure, de l’humanité elle-même. Ses travers, ses pêchés, ses vices engendraient les pires retors entre congénères.

 

Le truand, le meurtrier ou le clochard de la cité sombre a déjà suffisamment à faire avec ou contre ses semblables pour survivre, plutôt que de se soucier en plus de la menace de la surface. Il était inutile de mentionner les Titans, et au fil du temps, l’inutilité de la chose s’était muée en interdiction muette. Un sujet tabou qui faisait se retourner avec désapprobation les passants, se resservir avec aplomb les buveurs, et parfois s’échauffer le sang des bagarreurs.

 

Alors, non, Rivaï n’avait jamais entendu parler des Titans autre que dans les basses rumeurs du soir et la bouche des saoulards. Assez pour s’exercer de temps à autre à se visualiser ces créatures, mais pas assez pour en cauchemarder.

 

Mara s’était inquiétée de savoir comment pareil rêve pouvait polluer l’esprit de l’enfant et cela l’avait effrayée, lui demandant de faire comme si de rien n’était et de ne plus en parler.

 

La nuit précédente, Rivaï l’avait revu. Il s’était s’éveillé, tétanisé, le cœur si crispé qu’il semblait s’arrêter de fonctionner pendant les longues minutes durant lesquelles Rivaï peinait à réaliser qu’il était encore vivant. Il n’avait pas envie de le retrouver. Il se répétait des provocations dans sa tête sans jamais s’en convaincre. Il était terrifié par cette vision qu’il ne comprenait pas.

 

Non, décidément, il ne fermerait pas l’œil ce soir.

 

À quelques mètres de lui, les ronflements monstrueux de Klave résonnaient dans toute la cahute, faisant trembler les chambranles de bois.

Rivaï s’enfouit la tête dans sa besace, dont le contenu moelleux lui servait d’oreiller. Ce contact fit remonter à la surface une pensée qui l’avait hanté toute la matinée et, soudainement envahi d’énergie, il se releva brusquement et s’extirpa sans bruit de sa paillasse.

Il se faufila vers la fenêtre, et disparut à l’extérieur.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quarante minutes pour traverser à l’aveuglette la cité, chemin qu’il faisait presque tous les jours, qu’il avait traversé le matin-même, et dont il connaissait les moindres détails.

 

Il arriva sans encombre au Phénix. La taverne et le bordel étaient ouverts, comme d’habitude, mais Rivaï savait que toutes les filles ne travaillaient pas de nuit.

La petite ombre s’arrêta au pied du mur, avisa la fenêtre ouverte semblable à un carré de lumière sur la façade noire du mur du bordel, et, réajustant sa besace sur son épaule, escalada un empilement de tonneaux, agrippa une poutre dépassant de la charpente éventrée du bâtiment et, agile, grimpa le long du mur sans un bruit. Il atteignit la fenêtre sans mal, enjamba la balustrade et y resta assis, scrutant l’intérieur de la pièce.

 

Le seul mobilier était composé d’un grand lit croulant sous les couvertures, et d’un petit secrétaire surmonté d’un miroir.

 

Et, au centre de la pièce, superbe dans sa quasi-nudité, Ikki chantonnait en se déhanchant doucement, démêlant ses cheveux.

À sa vue, Rivaï sentit son cœur devenir tout chaud dans sa poitrine.

 

Une fois, il avait trouvé une bille, par terre, près d’un égout (sans doute un enfant du dessus l’ayant fait tomber). Il ignorait de quoi il s’agissait, mais cette petite bulle de verre poli translucide, chamarrée et si jolie, avait exercé sur lui une telle attraction qu’il s’en était emparé sans hésitation. Elle ne lui servait à rien – ce qui n’aide pas à survivre dans le souterrain n’est d’aucune utilité – mais sa beauté et la pureté de sa surface avaient fait résonner en lui le désir de serrer cet objet de toutes ses forces et ne jamais le lâcher.

Finalement, il l’avait perdue dans une bagarre. Dans la cité souterraine, la beauté se perdait trop vite.

 

La beauté était rare. Presque inexistante. Et Ikki était belle. Mais être belle, ici, c’était triste, et éphémère. Les femmes belles avaient pour néfaste destin de finir, au mieux, dans ce genre de maison close, et étaient vouées à y faner leur splendeur dans les bras brutaux des hommes.

Pourtant, malgré les années passées à faire la prostituée, Ikki était encore jeune, et incroyablement resplendissante aux yeux de Rivaï. Il aimait le velouté de sa peau, la courbe des flancs qui jouaient avec la lumière pour, par l’usage d’illusions d’optique, dissimuler les côtes saillantes. Et il aimait par-dessus tout ces incroyables cheveux blonds, fascinants, si différents des banales chevelures brunes caractéristiques du type du souterrain.

Il aimait sa voix, qui chantait pour elle-même.

Au bout de longues minutes, tournoyant lentement sur elle-même, Ikki aperçut l’enfant, perché à sa fenêtre. Elle ne sursauta pas, ni ne dissimula son corps, mais s’interrompit brusquement et demanda :

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T’as fugué ?

\- Klave est complètement bourré et j’arrivais pas à dormir.

\- Je te signale qu’en plus d’arriver à l’improviste, au moins on toque pour demander à entrer !

 

Le petit garçon tapota son poing contre le battant de la fenêtre et demanda avec une candeur non feinte :

 

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- Je t’en prie, répondit Ikki en riant.

 

Une étincelle ravie dans le regard, Rivaï sauta sur le plancher avec la souplesse d’un petit chat, ôta sa petite cape et trottina jusqu’au lit pour s’y asseoir, sa besace sur les genoux.

Ikki, bras croisés, le regarda s’installer avec amusement. Elle soupira avec un sourire, finit de se déshabiller et, seulement vêtue d’un bas usé, vint s’asseoir aux côtés du gamin.

 

\- Allez, pas de chichis, dis-moi franchement : pourquoi t’es là ?

\- J’ai dit que j’avais un cadeau pour toi, ce matin, avoua Rivaï en ouvrant sa besace.

\- Oh, oui ! Qu’est-ce que c…

 

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent en voyant l’objet, déplié entre les petits bras tendus de Rivaï. Une grande cape de coton robuste, teintée de vert, apparut à la vue de la jeune femme.

 

\- Où as-tu eu ça ?

\- On me l’a donné.

\- Menteur ! s’exclama la jeune femme en agrippant l’enfant et en lui passant une main sévère dans les cheveux, l’ébouriffant avec insistance. Espèce de petit menteur, et voleur ! Tu as chipé ça !

\- Arrête ! Ikki, lâche-moi ! fit le gamin en se débattant.

\- Tais-toi, tu risques en plus d’avertir la mère de présence !

 

Elle finit par le lâcher, tout échevelé, et le laissa reprendre son souffle. Sérieuse, elle le prit par les épaules et déclara :

 

\- Tu sais que c’est mal de voler.

 

Le gamin se renfrogna.

 

\- Je voulais que tu aies un truc pour te couvrir, si un jour ton seul manteau tombe en pièce. C’tout.

 

   Le sourire d’Ikki se figea et son visage afficha une expression inidentifiable. Rivaï n’aurait su dire si elle était fâchée, contrariée ou dubitative, mais il se sentit plonger dans une profonde perplexité quand il remarqua la force et la brillance du regard posé sur lui.

\- Moi aussi j’ai un cadeau pour toi, annonça-t-elle. Tu fermes les yeux ?

 

L’enfant porta aussitôt les mains à son visage pour s’y cacher les yeux avec une petite moue excitée.

Le lit grinça, indiquant à l’enfant qu’Ikki se penchait vers lui, et il sentit son souffle s’éparpiller sur son visage.

 

\- Rivaï.

 

La voix d’Ikki frissonnait en prononçant ce nom, avec une solennité surprenante. Le garçon se redressa, les mains toujours plaquées sur les yeux, figé par le ton étrange de la jeune femme et le cœur battant soudain plus vite, en écho à l’intensité avec laquelle son prénom avait été formulé.

\- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, fit-elle en approchant son visage du sien. Tu es gentil. Tu es intelligent. Tu es quelqu’un d’attentionné. Et tu es quelqu’un d’important.

 

Ce dernier mot résonna dans l’esprit de l’enfant avec la même intensité que l’écho de son prénom prononcé par Ikki quelques secondes auparavant, tandis que la jeune femme reprenait :

 

\- Quelle que soit ta taille. Quel que soit ton âge. Quel que soit l’endroit où tu vis et d’où tu viens. Tu es une belle personne, et il faut que tu le restes. Ne laisse pas la saloperie et la gadoue de cet endroit t’atteindre.

 

Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine du garçon, à l’endroit du cœur, et y referma doucement le poing en appuyant plus fermement.

 

\- Là. Ce cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine n’appartient qu’à toi, tu entends ? Il est à toi, il n’y a que toi qui puisses choisir de quels objectifs le charger. Tu n’as pas à te fondre dans la masse de brutes et de criminels de ce souterrain, Rivaï. Tu as beaucoup de force et de belles valeurs en toi.

 

Rivaï sentit une main écarter les mèches retombant sur son front et les lèvres douces d’Ikki s’y poser avec tendresse. Sa conscience primaire d’enfant ne lui permettait pas de comprendre que ces mots qu’il n’avait jamais entendus étaient suscités par la sincérité et l’émotion engendrée par le cadeau qu’il venait d’offrir à Ikki. Il ôta ses mains de son visage et vit Ikki enrouler la cape autour de ses épaules en souriant un « merci » silencieux.

Elle se glissa dans les draps et Rivaï n’attendit pas d’invitation pour s’y réfugier aussitôt, se pelotonnant aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Le visage plongé dans l’oreiller, un œil tourné vers le visage d’Ikki, l’observa. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant d’éclater d’un petit rire étouffé, Rivaï se blottissant contre le corps tiède de la jeune femme.

 

\- Tu sais ce que c’est que cette cape que tu m’as rapportée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bah… Un vieux drap vert.

\- Pas vraiment, rit Ikki. Il s’agit d’une pièce d’uniforme militaire appartenant aux bataillons d’exploration. Elle n’est pas finie, mais ça ne fait pas de doute, c’est bien l’une d’elles. Sans doute une livraison d’uniformes en cours de finition. Ils y cousent deux grandes ailes : une noire, et une blanche. On les appelle les « ailes de la liberté », il paraît. Et ceux qui les portent ont le droit et le pouvoir d’aller au-delà des Murs.

\- …Pourquoi ils font ça ? demanda Rivaï après une hésitation. Sortir des Murs… C’est dangereux.

\- Oui, très. Beaucoup perdent la vie.

 

L’image du Titan de ses cauchemars fit tressaillir l’enfant.

 

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si des gens comme nous pouvons le comprendre. Comme eux ne comprennent pas beaucoup de nos agissements.

 

Elle caressa longuement la tignasse noire du gamin, qui retint un sourire de bien-être. Les cheveux sombres, ébouriffés, étaient collés de sueur et de poussière, mais Ikki n’en avait que faire.

Elle ouvrit les lèvres, inspira et se mit à chanter.

Ces mots étaient prononcés dans une langue étrangère, ronde, aux accents pleins et aux syllabes roulant sur sa langue comme des galets dans le courant de la rivière.

Rivaï ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par cette mélodie qu’Ikki chantait souvent sans qu’il l’ait jamais comprise.

 

Ikki sentit, contre son cou, les lèvres de l’enfant s’étirer en un léger sourire, son souffle devenir petit à petit plus régulier, sa tête s’appesantir, encadrée des plis de la cape verte. Elle chanta encore de longues minutes, des heures peut-être. Dans les souterrains, le temps n’est jamais considérable, et les moments d’apaisement et de sécurité trop précieux pour être mesurés.

 

 

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

   La salle du bar était semblable à un trognon de pomme agrémenté de quelques mouches à viande. La petite douzaine de sombres clients qui chuchotaient par groupes restreints créaient un bourdonnement rauque, que les bruits de la rue et les musiques du bordel agrémentaient.

Une soirée ordinaire, encore une insignifiante journée passée, préparant la tout aussi insignifiante suivante.

C’est ce que pensait Brak, essuyant un verre, quand soudain la porte d’entrée vola en éclats. Trois hommes au visage balafré entrèrent, la main portée à leur flanc sous leur ample manteau de cuir. Tous les clients, ainsi que Brak, se figèrent en reconnaissant la déchirure du vêtement au niveau du cœur. Le signe de reconnaissance des membres de la Triple Dague.

 

\- **KLAVE !!!**

 

Le braillement de l’homme de tête ébranla toute la salle.

 

\- Espèce de merde de cafard, ramène ton sale cul ici qu’on te l’épluche !

 

L’interpellé s’approcha, feintant l’ignorance avec un calme frôlant l’insolence.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il vous arrive, les mecs ?

\- C’est ça, fais le malin. Tu croyais nous tromper longtemps ?

\- Tromper ? Je n’ai tr…

 

Le premier des hommes cracha dédaigneusement son cigare et dégaina brutalement un revolver, qu’il braqua sur Klave.

 

\- Oh là, on se calme, les gars ! s’écria ce dernier en tendant les mains, maîtrisant le frisson qui secouait son échine.

\- Si vous voulez vous battre, c’est dehors ! intervint Brak.

\- Merci, vieux, tu m’aides là ! siffla Klave.

\- On va pas se gêner pour foutre une plumée à cet enfoiré dans le lieu qui lui convient le mieux : cette taverne miteuse !

 

À ces mots, l’homme et un de ses acolytes donnèrent un violent coup de pied dans une table, qui se brisa sur le sol. Ils ravagèrent la salle, violentant les clients qui ne s’étaient pas encore enfuis.

 

Rivaï, qui trottinait en tous sens et faisait le pigeon voyageur dans le quartier, entra à ce moment-là.

Le troisième des lascars qui étaient entrés Chez Brak et se trouvait encore près de l’entrée n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu’il sentit une brûlure intense lacérer le bas de son dos.

Il poussa un hurlement de surprise et, faisant un bond de côté, découvrit le gosse qui tenait fermement une des torches éclairant habituellement l’entrée du bâtiment, et dont il s’était emparé sans hésiter ni chercher à comprendre la situation, en voyant ces hommes foutre le bordel dans la salle.

 

\- OUARG ! brailla l’homme. Le p’tit con, il m’a brûlé !

 

Rivaï évita le coup que tenta de lui porta son adversaire, que le premier homme rappela à l’ordre avant de lancer à l’intention de l’enfant :

 

\- Déguerpis d’ici, gamin.

\- Rivaï, barre-toi, cingla Klave.

\- C’est à eux de se barrer. Ils ont rien à foutre ici.

\- Oh que si, ricana le premier de la Triple Dague, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Klave, rends-nous notre blé, immédiatement, et peut-être qu’on partira sans trop te fumer ni abîmer la déco.

\- Comment je l’aurais votre argent ? fit le trafiquant, avec de moins en moins d’assurance.

\- Ok, rétorqua l’homme en pointant son revolver sur Klave.

\- Attendez ! Prenez la caisse de Brak !

\- Quoi ? s’étrangla le patron de la taverne.

 

Le leader du trio hocha la tête et les deux autres empoignèrent Klave, le fouillant avec brutalité et lui retirant les moindres pièces fourrés dans chacune de ses poches.

 

\- Autant récupérer tout ce qu’on peut sur ta carcasse avant de te buter. Et comme tu nous en as soufflé la si bonne idée, nous allons aussi prélever quelques intérêts dans la caisse, en dédommagement de cet accueil déplorable que vous nous faîtes, fit l’homme en fourrant le contenu du petit coffre du comptoir dans un sac.

 

Le temps d’apercevoir l’éclat d’une lame et d’avoir le réflex de faire un saut de côté pour éviter le coup de couteau, le second de la Triple Dague entrevit le gosse qui s’était jeté sur lui, le couteau au poing.

 

\- Ne fais pas l’imbécile, Rivaï ! beugla Klave. Range ça ! Tu…

 

Le gosse n’eut pas le temps de désobéir.

Le poing massif de la Triple Dague s’abattit sur lui, le projetant à terre, heurtant le comptoir.

 

Klave eut un rictus en voyant l’enfant gémir mais rester immobile au milieu des débris.

Il empoigna le criminel et lui envoya une droite discutable, avant qu’un phénoménal coup ne lui fasse regretter son audace, lui faisant traverser la salle en brisant les tables.

Brak retint son camarade en l’aidant à se relever, quand Klave cracha avec gravité :

 

\- Brak, fais évacuer le bordel.

\- **Personne ne bouge !** répéta l’homme du réseau.

\- Brak, qu’est-ce qu…

 

Les regards se tournèrent vers la petite voix venant du couloir menant au bordel : Ikki se tenait dans l’entrée, pétrifiée.

 

\- Ikki ! hurla Brak. Rentre dans la salle !

\- Personne ne bouge j’ai dit ! brailla l’un des mercenaires de la Triple Dague. Toi ! fit-il à l’intention de Klave. Dernière fois. Tu me dis comment tu comptes nous refiler notre blé, ou je conclus notre brève coopération avec une balle dans ta misérable cervelle.

 

Klave secoua misérablement la tête. Ce fut son dernier mouvement.

 

Le plomb de la balle perfora le front du trafiquant. Une autre pénétra son abdomen, avant qu’un coup de poing inutile ne vienne fracasser son crâne, propulsant Klave hors de la salle et atterrir dans le caniveau de la rue, faisant hurler les derniers passants qui finirent de déserter les lieux. Tous s’étaient tus dans le bâtiment. Le hurlement d’Ikki s’était étranglé dans sa gorge.

Le tireur rangea son arme et déclara tranquillement :

 

\- On a fini, les gars. Je me tire.

\- On arrange un peu ce foutoir et on te rejoint, ricana son acolyte. On fait du zèle.

 

Le premier homme quitta le champ de bataille tandis que ses deux comparses restaient à ravager le reste des lieux et violenter les personnes encore présentes.

 

Rivaï, sonné à terre, avait entendu les deux coups de feu mais n’avait pas réussi à rassembler ses bribes de conscience. Il devinait plus que ne voyait le capharnaüm de la salle, les clients les plus hardis (ou ivres) ripostant, se débattant face aux criminels d’élite, Brak se faisant massacrer contre un mur, un des hommes renversant un chandelier sur le rideau couvrant le couloir menant au bordel, y mettant le feu.

Le gosse sentit une main se refermer sur son bras et le soulever et il vit Ikki, les yeux effarés et luisants de larmes d’effroi, l’entraîner vers l’extérieur. Ils ne l’atteignirent pas ; une patte énorme se referma sur la gorge de Rivaï et il vit un des criminels, le tenant à bout de bras, agripper de l’autre main la chevelure de la jeune femme.

L’homme ne les regardait même pas. Il était animé par le simple désir d’empoigner tout ce qui était encore intact – aussi bien mobilier que personnes – pour finir de le briser correctement et asseoir ainsi la terreur engendré par la Triple Dague.

Rivaï se sentit plaquer contre le mur, son crâne heurtant une étagère d’alcools. Il entrevit le regard glacé du criminel quand la voix d’Ikki transperça le vacarme des ravages causés par son acolyte.

 

\- Non, laissez-l… !

 

Un coup de poing la cueillit en plein visage, coupant net sa supplication.

Rivaï sentit une onde foudroyante parcourir ses nerfs, diluant instantanément toute confusion. Il poussa un grondement qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge et, gesticulant en tous sens, il donna un coup de pied violent dans l’étagère le juxtaposant ; elle qui céda sur le coup. Tous les alcools qui y étaient posés se déversèrent sur Rivaï et le brigand, qui sursauta, crachota, brailla tous les jurons du langage humain avant de resserrer sa poigne sur Rivaï, le fusillant du regard, furieux comme un taureau piqué. La vue brouillée par la rage et l’alcool gouttant devant ses yeux, il ne vit pas que l’enfant, lui aussi couvert de liquide, avait dans la chute des produits gonflé ses joues d’alcool.

Le brigand, mis hors de lui, sentit ses pieds s’empêtrer dans les débris de bois et de verre jonchant le sol. Il recula de quelques mètres, trébuchant, sans lâcher le gamin qu’il assaillait de tous les noms.

 

\- **Espèce de petit con de bâtard de mes deux, tu vas...**

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa vocifération. Rivaï, dégoulinant de liquide et la bouche pleine d’alcool, cracha brutalement le liquide sur le visage de son adversaire. Du moins ce dernier cru que son visage était la cible. Il n’avait pas remarqué, s’élevant dans son dos, la flamme du chandelier sur le comptoir, dont il s’était approché à reculons. L’alcool craché par Rivaï entra en contact avec la puissante flamme et, comme une bouffée draconienne, une gerbe de feu jaillit.

 

L’homme, couvert d’alcool, s’enflamma aussitôt.

 

Un hurlement bestial retentit dans la taverne dévastée. Les vêtements de l’homme, embrasés, diffusaient une odeur nauséabonde et sous la douleur et la surprise, il lâcha Rivaï que les flammes avaient déjà atteint.

   Tandis que l’homme hurlait comme un porc que l’on égorge, gesticulant comme un diable et se heurtant, hystérique dans son effroyable agonie, à tous les débris jonchant la pièce, le gosse roula à terre. Il ôta précipitamment son T-shirt enflammé, étouffa fébrilement les flammes rongeant son pantalon et léchant sa peau dans un grésillement avide. Il ne prêta aucunement attention aux profondes marques qui cuisaient sa peau et se tourna vers l’endroit où se trouvait Ikki.

 

La jeune femme, couteau à la main, avait essayé de porter un coup à un des hommes, dans le dos. Ce dernier grogna et se retourna, la lame n’ayant pas pénétré la masse musculaire et graisseuse et ne lui ayant porté presque aucun dommage. Ikki, constatant l’échec de sa manœuvre et se décomposant face au regard terrible de l’homme, bondit sur le côté pour éviter le coup de feu qui avait essayé de l’atteindre et s’enfuit à toute vitesse hors du bâtiment, l’homme sur ses talons.

 

Percutant les passants, elle s’engouffra dans une ruelle qu’elle savait aboutissant à un immeuble blindé.

Titubant de terreur, elle fonça vers la porte, et la percuta de plein fouet. Fermée. Hermétiquement close. Ikki se retrouva piégée.

Elle fit volte-face et vit le criminel débarquer dans la ruelle et s’abattre sur elle comme un vautour.

 

Il lui attrapa les cheveux, la projeta contre le mur et ne lui laissa pas le temps de retomber au sol avant de se mettre à la rouer de coups, déversant sur elle la colère absurde d’un homme qui ne trouvait sa raison d’être que dans la brutalité gratuite.

 

\- Espèce de sale petite pute ! Crève donc dans la merde, là dont tu n’aurais jamais dû sortir !

\- **Lâche-la !** rugit Rivaï, débarquant du coin de la rue, en se jetant sur lui alors que l’homme dégainait son revolver, pointé sur Ikki, et qu’un coup de feu retentissait.

 

Il se cramponna à lui, cognant de toutes ses forces, mordant, se démenant comme un chien fou sur la menace. Il entendit un coup de feu mais, ivre d’adrénaline et ne se sentant pas glisser au sol, il en déduisit inconsciemment qu’il n’était pas touché et redoubla de hargne.

L’homme manqua de se débarrasser de lui maintes fois mais jamais il ne parvenait à détacher ce petit condensé de ténacité bouillonnante.

Les mâchoires de l’enfant se refermèrent sur la gorge de l’homme et, cramponné à lui, Rivaï serra les dents, de toutes ses forces.

Il sentit la peau se craquer, se distendre comme un tissu, et céder. La chair chaude du cou éclata comme celle d’un fruit et, sous la pression des crocs de Rivaï, les vaisseaux crevaient et emplissait la bouche du gamin de sang.

L’homme mugissait comme du bétail acculé, qu’une hyène aurait pris à la gorge. Le son du revolver tombant à terre parvint à ses oreilles.

 

   Un coup de poing magistral cueillit le gamin en pleine tempe, lui faisant lâcher prise instantanément. Sous le coup, Rivaï sentit son esprit vibrer dans son crâne. Il fut projeté à terre et dérapa sur le sol gluant d’eau sale.

La tempe cuisante, la vue complètement brouillée et l’oreille gauche vrombissante, l’enfant haleta et se releva sur un coude, dodelinant de la tête.

 

Il vit, à travers le brouillard du choc, l’homme se dresser entre lui et Ikki. Il n’était qu’une vague silhouette pour le gosse, sonné, mais pour qui il paraissait trop grand.

 

   Immense. Inhumain. L’incarnation immédiate de la menace de la vie.

 

Rivaï se releva d’un bond, s’empara du revolver inerte, à un mètre de lui. L’arme pesait incroyablement lourd au bout de ses petits bras.

 

Il entendit une détonation qui résonna longuement dans sa tête, et vit distinctement une fleur sanglante éclater sur la nuque de l’homme et un ruisseau de sang teinter son dos.

L’enfant resta immobile, le regard ancré à la vision de l’homme s’écroulant. Il resta ainsi jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive Ikki, baignant dans son sang, haletait des mots inintelligibles. Rivaï allait se précipiter vers elle quand un bruissement le fit sursauter ; il fit volte-face, la main toujours verrouillée sur l’arme.

 

Celui qui avait tiré et abattu le Triple Dague se tenait au bout de la rue déserte. Un homme, emmitouflé dans un grand manteau de cuir noir, le visage camouflé par une large capuche, abaissait tranquillement son arme.

Les neurones de Rivaï, affolés, parvinrent cependant à lui retransmettre une information lorsqu’il reconnut le foulard blanc noué au cou de l’inconnu.

 

Il reconnaissait le type de cet homme, il en avait déjà vu.

 

On les appelait « les choucas » de la cité. Les nettoyeurs des rues, ceux qui mettaient fin aux conflits causant trop de ravages dans la ville. Ils n’étaient pas officiels, n’avaient aucunement le titre de flics, mais débarquaient parfois d’on ne savait où lorsqu’une lutte violente entre trafiquants ou gangs dégénérait, et ils intervenaient de manière radicale, souvent en éliminant simplement le problème. Seuls ces hommes empêchaient la cité souterraine de devenir un véritable Enfer.

Et un de ces choucas venait d’abattre le ressortissant de la Triple Dague, sans doute n’ayant aucune idée de la source du conflit, mais empêchant l’homme de massacrer ce gosse et cette femme. Femme qu’il semblait toiser, jaugeant son état de loin. Rivaï l’entendit soupirer et le vit s’approcher d’un pas calme, l’arme au poing.

 

Il savait que les choucas étaient là pour « régler » les conflits et ne laisser aucun trouble derrière. Pas de blessés graves. Pas d’agonie. Juste une mort bien propre et nette, pour faire table rase du différend en achevant les mourants.

 

L’homme avançait toujours vers eux. Vers Ikki. Un « clic », indiqua à Rivaï que le pouce de l’homme avait appuyé sur le chien.

Il eut l’impression que la pompe de son cœur se remettait soudainement à fonctionner, un battement puissant dans sa poitrine le secouant et le faisant bouger de sa tétanie alors qu’il voyait le canon de l’arme se lever lentement vers la femme blessée.

 

\- **Arrête !**

 

Il se rua au devant du choucas et s’interposa entre lui et sa cible, braquant farouchement son arme sur lui.

Le choucas fixa l’enfant, qui ne voyait pas ses yeux mais sentait son regard le transpercer de part en part.

L’homme toisa longuement la demi-portion d’enfant qui se dressait devant lui, le torse marqué de brûlures, le visage ensanglanté, une flamboyance bouillonnante animant l’acier de ses yeux.

 

Il finit par baisser calmement son arme et la ranger dans son étui, à la grande surprise de Rivaï qui resta cependant campé dans sa position, prêt à tout.

 

\- T’as du feu dans les yeux, toi.

 

Le choucas lâcha ces mots en rangeant son arme. Rivaï ne les intégra pas immédiatement, le cerveau chahuté. Il continua de foudroyer l’homme, le mettant au défi de faire le moindre geste déplacé.

Ce dernier soupira de nouveau et tourna les talons. Un acte de pitié inutile. Ou un acte de respect, peut-être, pour ce petit rien d’homme qui semblait prêt à s’élever contre le monde.

Rivaï, déboussolé, regarda l’homme s’éloigner. Quand il eut disparut et que le silence et l’obscurité de la ruelle se refermèrent sur lui et Ikki, il lâcha l’arme qui avait appartenu à la Triple Dague et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, se précipita vers la prostituée, étalée au pied du mur.

 

\- Ikki !

 

La jeune femme, le dos appuyé contre l’angle du bâtiment, était écroulée au milieu des détritus.

Elle suffoquait, les cheveux éparses, et Rivaï sentit un gouffre déchirer son esprit quand il sentit l’image d’une tache vermeil, située sur l’abdomen d’Ikki, se graver à jamais dans sa mémoire d’enfant.

La plaie de la balle laissait fuir le sang par gros bouillons chauds. Rivaï aurait pu appeler au secours, mais une présence d’esprit glaciale lui indiquait que cela ne ferait qu’ameuter de la populace autour de son amie perdue.

Il ignorait ses genoux tremblants, le sang battant à ses temps. Il s’agenouilla en frissonnant près d’elle et leva les mains, essayant désespérément d’en faire quelque chose pour aider la blessée. Il finit par les poser sur la plaie, pressant maladroitement le flanc meurtri qui ne cessait de laisser échapper le sang par ruissellements.

 

\- Riv-v…

 

Elle leva péniblement les bras et pris le visage de l’enfant dans ses mains, pressant avec fébrilité ses paumes sur ses joues poisseuses de sang.

 

\- Je suis pas une pute, Rivaille !...

 

Ce dernier resta tétanisé, fixant le regard éperdu et embué d’Ikki, dont les paroles semblaient être un démenti pathétique des derniers mots violents du criminel à son égard.

 

\- J’en suis p-pas une… Je… Je veux juste…

 

Ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et elle se mit à pleurer, le corps secoué de sanglots qui ressemblaient plus à des convulsions. Les larmes coulaient en cascade de ses grands yeux, toujours écarquillés et plongés dans ceux du petit garçon.

Alors qu’il était resté figé, Rivaille, sans quitter Ikki du regard, ôta ses paumes de la plaie et posa à son tour sa petite main tiède sur la joue de la prostituée ; plongeant ses grands yeux polaires dans les prunelles dorées de la jeune femme, il chuchota :

 

\- T’en es pas une, Ikki ! T’es mon amie.

 

Les yeux de la jeune femme s’écarquillèrent davantage tandis que les traits de son visage, congestionnés en une expression d’abandon à la douleur, semblèrent se figer en ce masque de souffrance. Secouée de spasmes nauséeux, elle appuya sa joue contre la paume de l’enfant.

Dans un geste d’épuisement, elle l’attira à lui ; la tête de Rivaï se posa contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Le gosse tira à sur eux un pan de tissu poisseux étendu à terre.

 

Il faisait froid, l’humidité de la cité souterraine faisant perler des gouttes de sueur glacée sur la peau hérissée de Rivaï ; la pelisse était inutile, mais même s’ils avaient eu à disposition le plus épais et fourni des édredons, les deux corps serrés auraient eu tout aussi froid. Ils étaient deux résidus humains brisés, fermement enlacés, tels deux animaux agonisants.

 

Rivaï, la tempe collée au sternum d’Ikki, la serrait doucement contre lui. La blessure de la balle bavait le sang à gros bouillons et trempait le petit corps de Rivaï d’encre rouge. Dans la cage thoracique ensanglantée, telle la caisse d’un tambour, un gong mat et lointain résonnait.

 

Il se sentit emporté par le rythme de ce cœur et s’y mêla peu à peu la mélodie de la chanson qu’Ikki chantait lorsque Rivaï la retrouvait, la nuit. L’enfant ne sut pas si c’était lui qui, cette fois, fredonnait la berceuse. L’ariette résonnait dans l’air, se confondait avec le vrombissement sourd du silence, créait un brouillard confus dans l’esprit de Rivaille. Seule Ikki entendait clairement cette petite voix fredonner la berceuse contre son cœur.

 

Rivaï sentit précisément à quel moment la mort jeta son voile sur le corps de la jeune prostituée. L’oreille collée contre sa poitrine, les yeux mi-clos, il les ouvrit peu à peu en entendant le rythme du tambour ralentir, irrémédiablement. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, ne releva pas les yeux. Il eut l’impression de cesser de respirer, pourtant, sans s’en rendre compte, il continuait de fredonner.

Les battements s’espacèrent de plus en plus, devinrent plus graves, plus lointains, imprégnant l’âme de Rivaï d’impacts profonds.

 

_Boum._

 

Il sut que c’était le dernier, pourtant il attendit la suite. Peut-être qu’un autre battement surviendrait à la suite… Mais il n’en fut rien. Les notes de la mélodie se perdirent dans la gorge de Rivaï.

 

Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de décoller sa tête du corps d’Ikki et de la regarder longuement.

Il ne lui ferma pas les yeux. Personne ne lui avait appris à le faire. Il avait déjà vu des personnes mourir. Des dealers, sous la balle. Des clochards, sous le froid et la faim. Des vieillards, sous la fatigue de l’existence. Et même, un jour, un bébé, mort dans les bras d’une femme habitant à côté du bordel – Rivaï se souvenait des hurlements de douleur de la mère, pleurant son enfant qui, certainement refusant de s’aventurer dans ce monde putréfié qui ne lui offrait que la possibilité d’une existence gangrénée, avait préféré redonner le plus vite possible sa vie.

Il avait vu de nombreux cadavres, des meurtres, des accidents mortels… Mais jamais n’avait eu à regarder droit dans les yeux le cadavre d’un être cher. Jamais il n’avait eu à contempler le reflet vitrifié d’yeux éteints qui avaient autrefois pétillé en le regardant. Jamais il n’avait eu à porter un deuil. Mais après tout, aussi petit et ignorant soit-il, si Rivaï avait déjà compris une chose, c’est que l’apprentissage de la vie dans les souterrains ne se faisait jamais sans souffrance.

 

Le gosse sentait un plomb peser dans sa poitrine. Ses paupières étaient lourdes.

Il se pencha vers Ikki, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Les yeux mi-clos, il sentit la tiédeur de la bouche d’Ikki se disperser contre la sienne, les lèvres charnues perdre de leur souplesse et, horriblement vite, Rivaï sentit la froideur du corps de la fille du Phénix les auréoler tous deux d’une bulle de silence et de lourdeur. Il finit par se détacher d’elle.

 

Ses yeux recherchèrent instinctivement, une dernière fois, le regard de la femme, mais seul le voile embué de l’inconscience éternelle lui répondit.

Il se releva et, après avoir fixé une dernière fois le cadavre, sans plus de cérémonie, fit volte-face et s’éloigna.

Il ne pensait pas aux silhouettes traumatisées qui apparaissaient le soir et qui, en découvrant le corps superbe, le profanerait sans scrupule. Il ne pensait pas aux chiens errants, aux chats maigres, aux rats qui dévoreraient la chair tendre. Il ne pensait pas au temps et aux charognards qui transformerait Ikki en simple amas d’os et de pulpe noircie par la pourriture.

 

Il passa devant l’homme qu’il avait abattu, inconsciemment, d’une balle en pleine nuque sans y jeter le moindre regard, et reprit le chemin menant au Phénix ; il le retrouva réduit en cendres. La salle de la taverne n’était plus qu’un amas de briques et de poutres dévorées par les flammes, et il ne restait rien de la charpente. Au fond, le bordel n’était pas en meilleur état. L’étage s’était écrasé sur le rez-de-chaussée, ravageant tout. Il ne restait que l’escalier, élément s’élevant absurdement sur deux mètres de hauteur vers un étage qui n’existait plus.

Au milieu du champ de décombres, Rivaï distingua un bras, fin et pâle, dont le poignet était ceint de multiples bracelets scintillants et qui dépassait des blocs de roche. Les survivants du massacre étaient inexistants. Le Phénix n’était plus qu’un amas de déchets de plâtre et de chair.

 

Le regard dans le vide, les flammes se reflétant sur l’acier de ses yeux et la pâleur de sa peau, Rivaï finit par se détacher de ce spectacle. Autour de lui, certains commerçants et passants s’évertuaient à éteindre les dernières flammes pour éviter qu’elles ne se propagent aux boutiques voisines et que la fumée ne sature les étroites allées. Quand les lieux seraient sécurisés, certains extirperaient les cadavres pour les brûler proprement et éviter qu’une épidémie ne sévisse. Et ce serait fini. Les hommes du quartier devraient aller assouvir leurs désirs d’alcool et de sexe plus loin, les trafiquants régler leurs magouilles ailleurs, et la vie continuerait.

Rivaï se dirigea vers le cadavre de Klave, sanguinolent dans le caniveau, s’accroupit et fouilla ses poches avec un sang-froid terrifiant. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Elles trouvèrent le canif de l’homme, fixé à son ceinturon, ainsi qu’un paquet d’allumettes. Il ôta aussi la veste tâchée de rouge de l’homme et s’en vêtit, son seul habit ayant brûlé.

Klave n’aurait plus besoin de tout ça, mais lui, si.

 

Rivaï se releva, et sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière, à la carcasse de ce qui avait été le nid de ses journées, de ses habitudes, disparut dans un boyau obscur du labyrinthe de rues de la cité.

 

   L’adrénaline bouillonnante des dernières minutes s’était glacée dans ses veines. Son cœur battait de façon effroyablement calme. L’affolement, la fébrilité, la terreur ne parvenaient pas à l’atteindre, cognant aux portes de sa conscience sans parvenir à passer la muraille froide que l’esprit avait érigée autour de Rivaï. Il avait un contrôle parfait de son corps et de ses pensées.  

Il était tout seul. Mais cela ne serait pas une excuse pour se laisser crever trop vite dans ce monde englué. Dans sa poitrine, un cœur battait. Un cœur qu’il pouvait charger des objectifs qu’il choisissait, lui-même.

 

Et portant la main à son cœur et y crispant ses doigts, Rivaï se fixa pour seul objectif de survivre.

 


	2. Barking beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ! 
> 
> Pas de répit, j'enchaîne les publications, go-go-go !!!
> 
> Je voulais faire une petite précision (encore) : j'ai la fâcheuse manie de m’éparpiller quand j’écris, du coup y a plein de petits passages reliés par des… ellipses très perturbantes. Ces passages sont séparés par ceci : xxxxxx ce qui signifie qu’on fait un saut souvent de quelques heures dans le temps. L'ampleur de l'ellipse peut varier mais une fois que vous avez saisi le principe des xxxxxx, je pense que vous ne serez plus gênés par ça et que la lecture sera d'une certaine manière, plus fluide. Mmmouais, c'est ce que j'espère en tout cas ^^

** Chapitre 2 : Barking beasts **

 

 

_« Lorsque la loi redevient celle de la jungle, c’est un honneur que d’être déclaré hors-la-loi »_

**_Hervé Bazin_ **

Au bout de la rue étroite, les passants pressaient le pas, ignorant les deux silhouettes face à face dans l’obscurité du cul-de-sac.

 

\- Allez ! Viens donc, j’vais pas t’manger. Tu m’as l’air affamé, bonhomme... Suis-moi, t’auras de quoi grailler !

 

L’homme tendit la main vers Rivaï, qui resta statique.

 

Depuis le temps, il savait reconnaître les types comme lui et les voir venir à des kilomètres. Il avait eu affaire à ce genre de lascar plus d’une fois, et même si lorsqu’ils étaient plusieurs, il avait déjà cru se laisser avoir, jamais cela n’était arrivé.

 

\- Allez, viens j’te dis !

 

Les trafiquants d’enfants. Il devait y en avoir plus d’une trentaine dans la grande cité noire, et ce uniquement au niveau supérieur. Les niveaux sous-jacents devaient en être infestés.

Ils ratissaient, dans l’ombre, les ruelles de la ville et repéraient les gamins susceptibles de « faire l’affaire », les attiraient sans faire trop de grabuge, et plus personne ne voyaient ces enfants… mais personne n’ignorait qu’ils étaient revendus à des individus dépravés de la périphérie de la cité.

 

L’homme, drapé dans une large capeline brune, tendait une main vers ce gosse qu’il avait repéré, traînant seul dans ce quartier depuis quelques temps. Il ne semblait pas avoir la dizaine ni ne paraissait bien robuste, et tant mieux. Il avait été difficile à approcher mais à présent, l’enfant se trouvait acculé contre le mur sans sembler s’en formaliser, ne donnant même pas l’impression de prêter attention à cet inconnu l’abordant. Le haut du corps plongé dans l’obscurité, il semblait avoir la tête légèrement penchée vers l’avant, mais le trafiquant sentait ses yeux dardés sur lui, dans l’ombre.

Le gamin restait immobile, les épaules appuyées au mur, les mains nonchalamment croisées dans son dos.

 

L’ombre furtive d’un choucas traversa l’avenue, de l’autre côté de la ruelle. Ceux-là, n’étant pas des justiciers, n’intervenaient généralement pas lorsque les gamins vagabonds étaient ainsi abordés, mais le trafiquant dut juger plus prudent de se presser car même une fois le choucas passé, il insista à voix basse :

 

\- Ok, morveux, je crois qu’on va éviter de trop traîner par ici. Maintenant tu te laisses faire et on va s’éloigner tous les deux.

 

L’enfant ne bougeant pas, l’homme s’approcha soudain, avançant une main pour l’empoigner.

Le trafiquant ne comprit que le gosse avait évité sa main, si vite qu’il ne l’avait pas réalisé immédiatement, que lorsqu’il perçut sa silhouette dans son dos.

 

\- Hé ! Hey, bordel, reviens là ! Tu…

 

L’homme n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ni de se retourner. La dernière chose qu’il vit fut un éclat bleu-gris, impitoyable, semblable à celui d’une lame.

 

\- Tiens-toi tranqu… !

 

Le fil de la lame, telle une griffe mortellement aiguisée, étrangla la phrase dans la gorge du trafiquant.

   L’homme s’effondra face contre terre, une nappe de sang d’élargissant sous lui. Rivaï resta immobile et le fixa quelques secondes. Un gémissement plaintif émana de la victime, qui amorça un mouvement chaotique avant de gémir de plus belle et de rester inerte à terre, émettant seulement quelques plaintes inaudibles s’éteignant peu à peu.

 

La plaie qui lui zébrait profondément la poitrine n’était pas létale. Le tuer n’était pas l’intention de Rivaï, mais il n’était cependant pas vraiment sûr que l’inconnu reste en vie bien longtemps.

Peu importait. Le trafiquant avait pris un risque en le prenant pour cible. Il avait fait le choix de jeter son dévolu sur ce petit bout de gosse et en avait payé le prix. Et Rivaï se serait peut-être contenté de l’éviter et de disparaître aussi sec, sans le blesser, s’il n’avait pas _besoin_ de ce trafiquant, ou du moins de ce qu’il possédait.

 

Il se pencha vers le corps et fouilla avec rapidité et assurance les poches et le sac de l’homme.

 

Pas d’argent, ni d’eau, ni de nourriture. Juste un canif, que Rivaï fourra sous sa veste (mieux valait être fourni en matière d’armes, ici), ainsi qu’une corde, un sac de toile, un chiffon et un flacon hermétiquement fermé. L’odeur qui s’en dégageait fit vaciller Rivaï, qui, reposa prestement la fiole d’alcool soporifique qui, à moitié vide, avait déjà dû servir à endormir bon nombre de gamins opposant trop de résistance.

Rivaï lâcha une insulte acide à l’homme inconscient, fouillant de plus belle le corps inanimé. Rien de rien.

 

Raté. La chasse n’était pas toujours bonne.

 

Il se releva en émettant un sifflement contrarié et exaspéré. Cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué et ardu de survivre, ici.

Les conditions de vie des gens du dessous n’avaient globalement pas changé depuis des années, se maintenant à un niveau de misère relatif, mais cela n’était pas le cas de Rivaï. N’avoir ni foyer, ni connaissance, ni aucun lien avec quiconque, voilà ce qu’il y avait de pire pour un gamin comme lui. Trouver sa nourriture, de l’eau potable, et un endroit le soir où dormir sans craindre d’attirer saoulards et pervers était une tâche quotidienne, constante, exténuante.

 

Pendant plus d’un an, il avait réussi à trouver des vivres journaliers sans trop de problèmes ; le tout était de se créer des opportunités, et pour cela, Rivaï avait redoublé de créativité, de ressources, de ruses et d’audace.

Repérer les convois de marchandises, chiper sur les étals plus que surveillés… À une période où il avait méchamment peiné à se restaurer, il avait même jeté son dernier dévolu sur les poubelles d’un café. L’odeur immonde et les nausées qu’il avait récoltées à fouiller la pâtée chaude et putride des détritus décomposés (et dont il n’avait pas pu tirer le moindre aliment comestible) lui avaient définitivement fait prêter serment que les poubelles seraient à jamais bannies de sa liste de moyens de restauration potentiels.

L’eau était aussi un grand problème ; il n’y avait pas de fontaine dans le souterrain et Rivaï s’était infiltré plus d’une fois au domicile même de certains pour laper furtivement au robinet avant de disparaître sans que quiconque n’en sache rien. Les puits permettant à la population d’accéder à l’eau potable étaient presque constamment aux prises de bandes de garçons ou de petits gangs qui asseyaient leur territoire.

La soif s’était petit à petit imposée comme son pire ennemi, et l’eau son plus grand bonheur. Mais plus il en avait besoin, plus elle se montrait inaccessible.

 

En ce moment, le bruit courrait que les réseaux de crime organisé étaient en chasse. De temps à autres, les meneurs de gangs se mettaient à lancer des campagnes obscures de liquidation et de ravitaillement. Personne ne savait quand s’attendre à voir un homme, arborant une déchirure sur le manteau au niveau du poitrail, un tatouage d’appartenance ou n’importe quel emblème de n’importe quelle organisation, surgir au coin de la rue ou pénétrer dans les maisons et demander des comptes.

Alors, les gens se barricadaient, suivaient des couvre-feux hâtifs, se faisaient pousser des yeux dans le dos pour anticiper la moindre attaque, la moindre anomalie. Rivaï avait l’habitude de ces périodes de tension. Il en avait vécu trois ou quatre durant sa vie au Phénix, mais celle-ci tombait vraiment mal pour un vagabond vivant de maraude.

Entrer dans les habitations devenait trop compliqué. Voler à l’étalage se révélait être un véritable tour de ruse et d’acrobaties.

 

Et à présent, il avait soif et faim. Horriblement faim.

 

Le dernier repas qu’il avait pris remontait à l’avant-veille, et il ne s’agissait d’un morceau de viande séchant sur un étal de boucher, qu’il avait dérobé avec brio, ainsi qu’un vieux reste de galette de froment rassis. Depuis, il gardait sur lui un vieux morceau de cuir, qu’il mâchonnait pour tromper cette faim qui lancinait ses entrailles.

 

Il avait faim à en hurler. Les crampes de son ventre le réveillaient parfois de son piteux sommeil, la nuit, le gardant éveillé jusqu’à l’aube, marmonnant des insultes sourdes pour se distraire de la famine.

 

 

Arpentant les rues clairsemées de populace nerveuse, , distrait de son attention aigue habituelle par le tiraillement de ses entrailles, il donna un coup de pied désabusé dans un caillou qui ricocha sur les pavés. Le gamin le rejoignit mollement et, levant les yeux par hasard, découvrit une place étroite, qu’il connaissait bien, avec un puits en son centre… mais sur la margelle trônait un tas de sacs de toiles. Mieux : les lieux étaient déserts. Rivaï savait qu’une bande de garçons, âgés de seize à vingt ans environ, avaient élu domicile ici et s’appropriaient le puits, or les adolescents se trouvaient à l’autre bout de la rue, s’amusant à héler les patients en laissant leur territoire sans surveillance, sûrs d’eux. Trop.

Rivaï prit à peine le temps d’observer les lieux : la place, reliée par deux allées, ne permettrait aucune fuite par celles-ci si les garçons le repéraient : ils couraient plus vite que lui. Mais un muret permettait de rejoindre une façade érodée qui offrait une échappatoire idéale.

 

Rivaï se rua silencieusement vers le puits, grimpa sur la margelle, actionna la poulie, et… _Riiiiiiiiiiiink_ … Le mécanisme grinça affreusement. Rivaï s’immobilisa.

 

**\- Hé !**

 

Le cri dans son dos était le signal : déguerpir le plus vite possible.

 

\- Et merde, siffla-t-il en abandonnant la manœuvre.

 

Sans se retourner, Rivaï sauta de la margelle et s’éclipsa à toute vitesse.

Alors qu’il tendait le bras pour atteindre le haut du muret, une main le harponna par le col et le fit s’abattre violemment à terre, son dos heurtant le sol.

Un adolescent d’une seizaine d’années se dressait au-dessus de lui, le jaugeant avec supériorité.

 

\- Hé, abruti ! Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T’es chez nous, tu penses pouvoir clocharder à ta guise ?

\- Je savais pas que vous aviez besoin de vous réserver des coins pour glander, répliqua l’enfant en se relevant sur un coude.

\- Oh, mais comment tu causes, toi ? cracha un autre garçon, plus âgé, en écrasant sa semelle sur le front de Rivaï, l’étalant de nouveau sur les pavés. Tu veux qu’on te foute une plumée ou quoi ?

 

Il eut à peine fini ces mots que le talon de Rivaï le heurta de plein-fouet à l’entrejambe ; le gamin, en une roulade avant, s’extirpa du cercle de six adolescents qui s’était formé autour de lui. Le temps que le garçon honteusement blessé se remette du coup et que les autres se remettent de la brève stupeur, Rivaï avait filé vers le muret et, l’ayant escaladé, grimpait le long de la façade, hors de portée des garçons.

 

\- Hey, où tu crois aller comme ça ? ricana l’un d’eux. Attrapez-le !

\- Il est à moi ! gronda l’adolescent blessé en se lançant à la poursuite du gosse, suivi des autres.

 

Les bras de Rivaï étaient plus courts et, en ce cas-ci, cela lui apportait un avantage certain. Sans s’épuiser le moins du monde, il évoluait le long de la paroi irrégulière tandis que sous lui, les jeunes, pourtant bien bâtis malgré les dures conditions de vie, peinaient à aller à son allure.

 

\- Comme il grimpe vite, le p’tit ossupum ! grinça le meneur.

\- On dit opossum, crétin ! le rabroua un autre.

 

En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, Rivaï atteignit le haut, hors de portée des adolescents. Il leur lança un regard inexpressif qui se refléta dans les yeux des adolescents comme une provocation outrecuidante à leur intention.

La seconde suivant, le gosse avait disparut.

 

\- Espèce d’enfoiré, tu verras, on te chopera un de ces jours ! beugla le meneur en redescendant. Et on te foutra la branlée du siècle !

 

Les garçons, impuissants, fixèrent l’endroit où Rivaï avait disparut.

 

\- Eh merde.

\- Oi, les mecs…, osa l’un d’eux, resté en retrait, tenant un sachet vide à la main.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m’a fauché ma bouffe.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Un biscuit aux fruits secs, deux bonbons au caramel et des épluchures de poire. Le plus beau butin qu’il avait dégoté depuis une semaine, et pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à avaler. Sa gorge était un puits sec et pâteux. Si la faim était douloureuse et lui faisait crisper les poings de frustration et de colère, la soif était exténuante, écrasante.

Alors qu’enfin Rivaï espérait pouvoir la tromper avec un peu de nourriture, elle l’empêchait d’avaler quoi que ce soit.

 

Il se fit violence et s’enfonça un morceau de biscuit dans la bouche, qu’il s’obligea à mâcher longuement. L’avaler fut un supplice.

 

Il s’en était sorti cette fois, contre cette bande de garçons, mais c’était surtout de la chance : ils étaient imbus d’eux-mêmes et avaient voué une confiance aveugle et idiote en leur nombre et leur force, et ne prenant pas Rivaï au sérieux, ce dernier n’avait pas peiné à leur faucher compagnie. Mais s’ils avaient été un peu plus fins, au vu de son état, l’enfant était presque certain qu’il n’aurait pu leur échapper.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu’il commençait à être pris de vertiges, ses muscles devenaient rêches. De plus, quand les urines devenaient brunes, le corps humain n’avait plus qu’une quinzaine d’heures à tenir avant que l’évanouissement par déshydratation ne soit inévitable. Il avait besoin de se trouver une source d’eau régulière, sinon il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

 

Il erra, longtemps. Marcher était sa seconde façon de respirer. Il le faisait à longueur de journée. Ayant grandi durant les trois années qui s’étaient écoulées depuis le massacre du Phénix, il avait eut l’occasion de changer de chaussures une fois. Un miracle.

 

Il tendit soudain l’oreille, le corps tremblant : un écoulement.

Il suivit la piste auditive et finit par en trouver la source. À la vue de l’important ruissellement qui s’échappait du conduit d’évacuation sortant de la paroi à deux mètres du sol, un son incontrôlé de soulagement émana de la gorge du gamin. De l’eau, enfin. Il évitait toujours cette zone cause de l’odeur et des rumeurs, mais voir finalement de l’eau s’écouler par ce tuyau, dégringoler en petite cascade le long de la paroi et former une flaque sur les pavés avant de s’écouler dans les rainures du sol.

 

La transparence du liquide était vaguement teintée de bistre, comme de l’aquarelle délavée.

 

L’eau des égouts. Le liquide vicié venant de la surface, l’eau sale des gens du dessus.

 

Les yeux gris en amende restèrent accrochés de longues minutes à cette vision, sans que le corps de Rivaï n’esquisse le moindre mouvement.

Il finit par s’approcher d’un pas mécanique, la tête vrombissante de soif.

 

Il se pencha vers le ruissellement et, marquant à peine une hésitation, but à grande lampées.

 

L’eau avait un goût de rouille, de chou cuit et d’humus fermenté.

Elle avait un goût de rage, et de honte. Une humiliation qui se confondait dans la nécessité de la survie.

Cependant Rivaï sentait, brûlante, une honte bien plus grande lui ravager les entrailles : celle de ne même pas ressentir d’avilissement dû à cette situation dégradante dans laquelle il se retrouvait, lui, humain, à laper avidement l’eau des égouts. La douleur qui lui brûlait le ventre, la sécheresse de sa gorge, la lourdeur de sa langue et de son crâne étaient trop insupportables. Il n’en avait plus rien à foutre, de ce qu’il avait à faire pour que cette souffrance s’en aille, et pourtant il avait conscience de la profonde ignominie de la scène.

 

Voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Boire cette eau malsaine et trouver cela salvateur. Trouver cela **normal** , pour sa survie.

 

Les profondes goulées qu’il avalait coulaient en gros bouillons amers dans sa gorge et hérissaient sa chair mais, peu à peu, il sentit la lourdeur de son corps s’envoler et sa lucidité revenir.

Après de longues secondes à étancher son effroyable soif, il éloigna son visage de l’écoulement et essuya son visage ruisselant.

 

\- Fuuuuuuu…, souffla-t-il en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

 

Il ne devait pas se laisser la moindre seconde pour penser à ce qu’il venait de boire. S’interdire de reconsidérer cette eau.

 

Il releva les yeux et remarqua, une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du conduit, l’étroite ouverture, telle une brèche luisant avec fatigue, qui menait à Utopia.

Rivaï ne traînait jamais par ici, car cet endroit reculé de la cité était réputé pour être souvent truffé de trafiquants, et c’était par ici qu’à de rares occasions, des ressortissants de la Police militaire entraient dans le souterrain. Personne ne comprenait la raison de ces patrouilles. Si le gouvernement décidait de considérer la situation et le taux infernalement élevé de crimes de ses sous-sols, il avait sans doute les moyens de ratiboiser les lieux de ses puces plutôt que d’organiser ces minables opérations d’observation.

Le fait étant, que Rivaï ne s’était jamais réellement approché de cette zone. Il fixa longuement le chemin escarpé qui menait à la lointaine brèche (une fissure dans la paroi, presque, plutôt qu’une petite rue) menant au-dessus. La pente abrupte qui y menait, l’escalier défoncé, les gravas à escalader et enfin, le monde extérieur à affronter… C’était ce dernier élément qui, définitivement et radicalement, détourna Rivaï de l’infime et furtive pensée qu’il pourrait brièvement jeter un coup d’œil par la fente. Il n’avait jamais voulu aller au-dehors pour fuir sa condition. La faim et la soif étaient normales, naturelles, banales, et il n’allait pas les laisser lui disperser les idées.

 

À cet instant, un gargouillement monstrueux retentit depuis les tréfonds de ses entrailles, le faisant se plier en eux, les bras plaqués contre le ventre.

 

Il glissa ses bras sous sa tunique et passa ses mains sur ses flancs, essayant de réchauffer un peu ses doigts. Son corps semblait être une boule de nerfs constamment tendus. Les muscles de son ventre, de ses bras et de ses jambes étaient continuellement contractés et il sentait, sous ses doigts, les côtes apparaissant. Il détestait ça. Il ôta ses mains et les frotta vigoureusement, réajustant les mitaines effilochées qui lui couvraient les mains, puis se releva.

 

L’eau viciée laissait un goût tenace de rance sur son palais et le long de son œsophage, mais elle avait ravivée le désir de manger. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et goba les deux bonbons au caramel, essayant d’atténuer la saveur âcre de l’eau.

 

Il garda les épluchures et le reste de biscuit pour plus tard et, vaguement ragaillardi par sa soif étanchée, il décida d’essayer une dernière fois, avant que la nuit ne tombe, de trouver de quoi faire encore quelques réserves.

 

Retournant vers le fourmillement de la ville, il entreprit d’en arpenter les avenues à la recherche d’un pigeon idéal.

Il s’arrêta devant une petite habitation, en plein milieu du centre ville. Trop peuplé. Rivaï aurait continué sa route pour chercher plus loin, mais son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre ouverte, imprudemment.

À l’intérieur, un grand gaillard, attablé aux côté d’une jeune femme, lisait le journal. Et au centre de la table de bois trônait, nargueur et rayonnant de saveurs, un plat de charcuterie. Un épais tronçon de saucisse sèche noire fit étinceler le regard de Rivaï, qui, l’air de rien, s’adossa à l’angle de la maison. Cible repérée.

 

Il regarda autour de lui un moyen de distraction, une ruse pour s’approprier cette nourriture. Les gens allaient et venaient, les sens en éveil malgré leur visage blafard et exténué. Quelques magouilleurs (Rivaï les reconnaissaient maintenant au premier coup d’œil) erraient au coin des rues, deux bambins pataugeaient dans une flaque au pied d’un bâtiment.

Un tableau banal n’offrant aucun élément de distraction.

 

Rivaï fit claquer sa langue avec agacement et ferma le poing contre la poche interne de sa tunique. Se plaquant dans l’angle de la maison, camouflé, il sortit de son vêtement la petite boîte d’allumettes, véritable trésor, qu’il avait réussi à chiper à une jeune femme fumant sur une terrasse.

Le paquet ne contenait plus que deux allumettes.

 

Il regarda autour de lui, s’empara d’un tas de vieux journaux qu’il déchira pour en former une boule informe et froissée, et avisa le corps d’un clochard, inerte, étalé au pied du mur jouxtant celui de la maison-cible. L’enfant s’intéressa à la bouteille d’alcool gisant à terre et en déversa le contenu sur la boule de papier.

Il saisit une des allumettes restantes. Ce trésor, en sa possession, était d’une valeur inestimable. Utiliser ainsi son unique moyen de faire du feu était sacrificiel, cependant il y avait mille et une façons de contrer le froid. Bien moins de moyens de se nourrir, et Rivaï ne laisserait pas passer cette opportunité.

 

Il la frotta sèchement contre le grattoir de poudre de verre, mais l’allumette était trop humide et s’écrasa pathétiquement.

 

\- Merde ! siffla le gamin de plus en plus irrité, les nerfs à vif, en s’emparant brutalement de son ultime allumette et la raclant avec rage contre le flanc de la boîte. Tu vas t’allumer, saloperie de m…

 

   Un craquement délicieux retentit faiblement et une flamme ronde apparut sur le bâtonnet. Rivaï enchaîna aussitôt : il alluma la sphère de papier dégoulinant d’alcool et eut juste le temps de sortir de sa cachette et la jeter sur la couche d’herbe sèche servant de paillasson sur le seuil de la maison avant que tout le globe ne s’embrase et ne lui brûle les doigts.

L’effet fut instantané : le paillasson s’enflamma, comme foudroyé par le Diable, et il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour que les enfants jouant dans la rue ne remarquent le départ de feu et ne hurlent, prévenant les passants et alertant les habitants de la maison.

Rivaï, l’esprit clair et le corps ployé comme un arc tendu à l’extrême prêt à décocher une flèche au but, se tint prêt : très vite, l’homme se rua dehors pour éteindre le feu qui avait pris une ampleur inespérée, suivi de son épouse qui s’efforça d’étouffer les flammes à coups de balais. Les passants prêtèrent main forte au couple (plus dans leur intérêt, craignant un incendie généralisé) et alors que tous mobilisaient leurs efforts pour maîtriser le feu qui fut vite étouffé, personne n’avait prêté attention à la petite silhouette qui s’était infiltrée dans la maison en un éclair et, bondissant par la fenêtre, avait disparu aussi sec.

 

 

Rivaï, serrant contre lui son inestimable butin, trotta à toute vitesse à travers la ville. Il redirigea ses pas vers le coin reculé où s’écoulait l’eau des égouts. Il y serait tranquille et même s’il s’en éloignerait dès le lendemain, par prudence, il était presque certain qu’il pourrait s’y reposer ce soir sans être dérangé.

 

L’enfant arriva à destination après une demi-heure de course et, le dernier pâté de maison franchi, ralentit pour souffler un peu.

 

Cœur battant, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses sans ménagement et, sans plus attendre, mordit dans le morceau de saucisse sèche durement gagné. 

Il arracha difficilement le premier morceau et mastiqua avec ardeur, ferma les yeux de bonheur en savourant le goût salé fondant sur sa langue.

Il savait qu’il ne devait pas manger trop vite : après sa période de disette, son estomac lui donnait l’impression de ne pas être plus gros qu’une noix et il savait que s’empiffrer dans ce cas le ferait vomir instantanément, perdant son repas si précieux.

 

S’obligeant à se modérer, il s’apprêta à mordre de nouveau dans la viande sèche.

Un grondement sourd le fit se figer, suspendant son geste. Les pupilles étrécies en deux fentes aiguisées, alertes au danger, ses yeux se tournèrent et s’ancrèrent à la vision d’un arrivant indésirable.

 

Un grand chien bâtard noir, hirsute, venait de débarquer. Les grands yeux brillants de fièvre de l’animal toisaient l’enfant.

 

Ce dernier resta assis, à regarder l’animal, gardant cependant les muscles prêts à la détente. Les babines écumantes, le chien resta campé dans ses positions avant d’oser quelques pas, la queue hérissée.

 

\- Quoi ? cingla l’enfant. C’est ton territoire ici ? Je peux pas y poser mes fesses ? Y en a de plus en plus, des abrutis qui prennent les quartiers de la ville pour leur piaule.

 

Il se désintéressa du chien et porta la viande à sa bouche ; l’animal, grondant avec plus de hargne, bondit presque vers l’enfant pour se tenir, menaçant, à quelques mètres de lui.

 

Rivaï reposa le saucisson sur ses genoux et toisa l’animal. Ses pattes efflanquées et ses flancs saillants sous le pelage crasseux étaient une incarnation de la misère canine. Les chiens errants étaient nombreux dans les souterrains. Des clabauds, de vieux griffons, des ombres rasant les murs et partageant les poubelles et les paliers avec chats et rats. Ils appartenaient au décor morbide du sous-sol et hommes et canidés ne se considéraient pas, la plupart du temps.

Mais la faim rendait fou et hardi certains d’entre eux, apparemment.

 

\- Tu veux me chourer ma graille, le clebs, observa Rivaï sur un ton presque las.

 

L’animal, la gorge vibrante de grondements, s’avança et approcha le museau de la nourriture posée sur les genoux de Rivaï. La réaction de ce dernier fut immédiate, instinctive. Le coup que se prit l’animal sur le museau le fit reculer en glapissant, avant de darder un regard fou sur le gosse et d’essayer de lui porter un coup de croc. Rivaï l’évita sans mal et, les genoux fléchis, se mis spontanément en position. Un sentiment d’égoïsme naturel, viscéral, mêlé de colère lui faisait battre le sang aux temps.

Il galérait bien trop, depuis des semaines, à essayer de se nourrir, de boire. La plus belle occasion depuis une éternité s’était présentée à lui. Il n’allait certainement pas laisser sa prise à quelqu’un d’autre. Homme, chien, qu’importait. Il avait gagné sa viande et ne comptait pas partager sa seule garantie de survie.

Face à lui, l’animal, acculé par l’hystérie affamée, ne semblait pas décidé à s’en retourner fouiller les détritus putrides des rues et avait trouvé, en la possession de cette petite créature, de quoi remplir son ventre desséché. Ni l’un ni l’autre, en une attitude de défiance, n’avait l’intention de fuir l’affrontement devenu inévitable.

 

\- Amène-toi ! gronda Rivaï, les traits durcis.

 

Le chien (dont le garrot arrivait au-dessus du nombril de l’enfant), enhardi par la voix brusque du gamin, émit un grognement rauque et, écumant, se jeta sur lui. Il suffit d’une roulade à Rivaï pour l’éviter, mais l’animal, malgré la faim, était habile et rapide et pivota sur ses pattes pour réattaquer.

 

Rivaï lui agrippa l’échine et les deux adversaires s’effondrèrent à terre, luttant comme deux serpents emmêlés.

 

Rivaï se trouva vite démuni face à son ennemi : il savait crocheter les bras et les jambes, atteindre les points faibles du corps humain, avait une connaissance aigüe et rodée des gestes nécessaires à utiliser au bon moment et le faisait par instinct, avec un naturel aguerri. Mais c’était une autre affaire que combattre un chien, et Rivaï manqua de se déséquilibrer tout seul en cherchant un moyen d’immobiliser ce corps si différent de celui de ses adversaires habituels.

 

Malgré le poids qu’il mettait contre l’animal, ce dernier se libéra à force de gesticulations hargneuses et, repoussant l’enfant, parvint à lui porter un coup de crocs.

Rivaï, vibrant d’adrénaline, ne sentit pas immédiatement la douleur tandis que sa tunique se teintait peu à peu de rouge, partiellement déchirée à l’endroit du flanc là où le chien avait refermé ses mâchoires.

 

L’animal, presque rugissant, se rua de nouveau sur lui, grisé par l’enivrement de l’affrontement pour la survie. Rivaï empoigna son couteau à une vitesse fulgurante et parvint à atteindre le chien avant que celui-ci ne bondisse de côté. La blessure n’était pas assez profonde pour le pousser à se retirer du combat, mais le regard de Rivaï étincela en notant les tremblements de l’animal et les gouttelettes rouges perlant sur la fourrure noire.

Les poings crispés, la main droite verrouillée sur son couteau, il fit un pas brusque vers l’animal qui repartit à l’assaut. Rivaï encaissa le coup mais le poids de son adversaire le déséquilibra et son dos heurta les pavés. Il se retrouva écrasé par le corps du canidé qui émettait d’effrayants grognements.

 

Les mâchoires du chien claquaient à quelques centimètres de son visage ; Rivaï sollicitait au maximum les muscles de ses bras, calés sous la gorge de l’animal : si sa gueule s’approchait du moindre centimètre, il allait y perdre le nez.

 

Le chien, le regard fou, s’acharna avec toute la bestialité imaginable et, ne parvenant pas à le repousser et sentant ses bras faiblir, Rivaï eut le réflex de saisir l’opportunité qui se présenta lorsque la gueule du chien claqua en frôlant son visage : il lui mordit le museau, de toutes ses forces.

La chair vulnérable de la truffe éclata en pulpe chaude dans sa bouche, faisant couiner le chien qui releva la tête, permettant à Rivaï de se redresser légèrement.

 

\- Chacun son tour, clébard !

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et entrevit à peine le gouffre d’une gueule béante fondre sur lui.

Les crocs de l’animal – revenu à la charge avec une rapidité époustouflante – se refermèrent sur sa mâchoire comme un étau, bloquant la tête du garçon.

Rivaï s’étonna de se sentir parfaitement lucide. C’était toujours comme ça. Il s’était retrouvé dans les situations les plus imprévues et dangereuses, mais jamais il ne s’était senti glisser vers la panique. Toujours, l’adrénaline foudroyante qui électrisait son corps et son cerveau le maintenait dans un état de maîtrise de lui-même épatant, effrayant même parfois.

Même à cet instant, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans la gueule écumante de l’animal, ses crocs pressant son crâne, il avait l’impression que son cœur battait au ralenti, que chacun de ses gestes étaient parfaitement contrôlés et froids.

 

Il essaya de mordre la langue de l’animal pour lui faire lâcher prise mais celle-ci semblait s’être rétractée, prévenant ce risque.

Son couteau était tombé lors de l’assaut et, désarmé, Rivaï lutta pour ne pas avoir la mâchoire broyée par celle du puissant canidé. Désarmé… Pas tout à fait : se repliant brusquement sur lui-même, l’enfant parvint à atteindre la semelle de sa chaussure gauche.

 

L’étincellement d’une lame scintilla, et le chien lâcha soudain prise en poussant un glapissement.

Rivaï, le souffle court, se redressa aussitôt sur les coudes : le chien, une mauvaise estafilade zébrant son côté, de la gorge jusqu’au flanc, claudiquait pauvrement et s’éloigna de quelques mètres, émettant de petites plaintes, la langue pendante. La folie ravageuse suscitée par la faim désespérée était retombée. Le combat était fini.

 

Rivaï expira longuement et laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol mais étrangement et malgré son état, cette position de vulnérabilité, gorge et abdomen exposés, le fit se crisper et il se redressa aussitôt en étouffant un gémissement.

Titubant, il s’adossa à un réverbère défectueux, la cage thoracique s’ouvrant à l’extrême au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Il ne sentait plus son corps, ni son visage. Le chien l’avait-il mordu deux fois ? Trois ? Ou bien plus ? …

Sa main, le long de laquelle gouttait un ruisseau de sang, était verrouillée sur le tronçon de saucisse sèche qu’il ne semblait pas avoir lâché. Rivaï n’esquissa pas le moindre geste quand le chien, boitant piteusement, la fourrure ensanglantée, s’approcha en émettant de petites plaintes mêlées de grondements. Il renifla la viande, et l’enfant le laissa faire. Rivaï ne réagit pas non plus quand la truffe de l’animal lui effleura la main au moment où le chien refermait les crocs sur le saucisson, avec une mollesse exténuée.

Il en arracha un morceau et s’éloigna de quelques mètres. Les yeux clairs de Rivaï, mi-clos, s’attardèrent sur la vision de ce grand chien noir, aux couleurs de ce monde pétri de suie, dévorer avidement cette nourriture pour laquelle il avait ardemment combattu.

 

Rivaï inspira profondément et il s’appuya l’épaule au réverbère et resta de nouveau immobile quelques secondes, reprenant des forces. Il ne pensa même pas à s’asseoir : il avait l’impression qu’alors son corps resterait à jamais scotché au pavé froid, sans jamais être capable de faire le moindre mouvement. 

Il était vidé.

Quand il eut retrouvé un rythme respiratoire à peu près correct, il leva la main et porta à sa bouche le fruit de sa victoire, machinalement.

Il referma les dents sur le morceau de saucisson mais mit plusieurs minutes à parvenir à en arracher une bouchée.

 

Rivaï sentait son visage dégouliner de sang, sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Ses genoux tremblaient sous son poids sans qu’il le remarque. Il ne parvint pas à mâcher.

 

Il se laissa glisser le long du réverbère et s’effondra, le nez dans la flaque d’eau croupie, le faisceau de lumière menant à la surface éclairant faiblement le chien noir, qui se retira dans l’ombre de la cité.

 

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

_Le brouillard était total. Les bruits, mats et feutrés, étaient aussi flous que le paysage. Une silhouette étrange se dessinait vaguement, non loin._

_L’identité de cette personne_ lui _était apparemment inconnue, mais ne suscitait chez lui aucune crainte._ Il _aurait été incapable de la ressentir, de toute façon. La silhouette restait immobile._

_« …c’est ce que… foi… de tout mon cœur… »_

_Silhouette… humaine… peut-être. Sa voix l’était en tout cas. Et les mots, articulés, énoncés avec clarté mais embourbés par l’inconscience de l’interlocuteur, parvenaient à_ ses _oreilles comme un brouillon inintelligible._

_« …à chaque fois. C’est vraiment étrange, d’admirer quelqu’un si fort, de lui vouer une confiance inébranlable, et en même temps de craindre à ce point pour sa vie. »_

_De quoi s’agissait-il ? Qui parlait ? De quoi, de qui ?_

_« C’est le paradoxe de l’armée. Lorsque l’on s’y voue, elle est notre vie, et pourtant elle peut aussi nous la reprendre. On meurt pour la cause, et au nom de ce qui est notre raison d’être. Certains disent que c’est stupide. »_

Il _s’en fichait de ça._ Il _en avait assez de cette voix qui_ le _dérangeait avec ces paroles incompréhensibles._ Il _voulait dormir._

_« Mon père… »_

_… père ?_

_« … ignore ces remarques. Il est si fier… Jamais il ne se laisse ébranler par le doute, et chaque fois qu’il sort des Murs, il rayonne, comme s’il était sûr qu’il reviendrait vivant après avoir accompli au mieux on devoir. Ma mère dit que c’est l’inquiétude qui l’a rendue malade. Le peu de temps qu’il lui reste à vivre, elle le passera à regretter de n’avoir pas su le retenir. J’aimerais qu’un jour, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour elle, elle comprenne qu’elle ne me retiendra pas non plus, mais qu’elle ne peut rien y faire : ce besoin d’aller au-delà des remparts pour combattre au nom de l’humanité, c’est… comme ancré dans mes gènes, ça coule dans mes veines. »_

Il _avait vraiment sommeil. Pourquoi cette voix s’entêtait-elle à_ lui _parvenir alors qu’_ il _n’en avait que faire ?_

_« Peu importe ce que je dois faire pour y arriver. J’arriverai à rejoindre le bataillon d’exploration, et je me vouerai corps et âme à la lutte de l’humanité. Je suis prêt à tout pour qu’enfin, nous puissions faire un pas vers la reconquête de notre liberté. Qu’importe si je dois y laisser un membre, ou ma vie. Ce combat est le mien. C’est ce qui fait battre mon cœur, et je n’attends que de pouvoir l’offrir à l’armée dans sa lutte. »_

_Laisse-moi, bordel… Laisse-moi tranquille. Laisse-moi dormir…_

_« Si seulement les gens prenaient conscience de ce qu’il y a en eux. La capacité de se dresser face à l’inacceptable, c’est gravé dans chaque être humain. Lorsque l’on est écrasé, malmené par autrui, sans cesse mis en danger par une menace, l’Homme a le pouvoir incroyable de combattre, de lutter. Je veux croire que l’être humain, lorsqu’il a décidé au fond de lui de lutter, y parvient par tous les moyens. »_

_Ces derniers mots franchirent la barrière de flou qui étreignait la voix et_ le _frappèrent avec violence, le faisant faiblement tressaillir avant qu’une onde de douleur ne_ le _transperce._

Il _n’entendit pas la suite. L’obscurité s’abattit sur le monde de brouillard, annihilant tout pour ne laisser, de nouveau, qu’une inconscience totale._

 

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

Ce fut le visage gargantuesque du Titan qui, une énième fois, réveilla Rivaï en sursaut. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rêvé de lui, pourtant sa tête avait surgi des tréfonds de son sommeil. La face grimaçante du monstre été apparu soudainement des limbes de son esprit, lui coupant la respiration et le ramenant brutalement à la surface.

Paralysé, Rivaï, le souffle court, crispa les poings, gardant les yeux fermement clos, s’obligeant à reprendre son calme. Il s’était éveillé d’un seul coup, pourtant il se sentait encore emmailloté dans les filons collants de l’inconscience. La première sensation réelle qu’il perçut fut la sécheresse de sa bouche.

 

Instinctivement et avant même qu’il ne reprenne totalement conscience, sa main tâta le long de son flanc. Pas de couteau. Cet élément lui serra le ventre.

Il se souvenait de la soif lancinante, de la faim écrasante, de l’épuisement, de l’affrontement avec le chien sauvage… puis le noir.

Une chose était sûr cependant, il ne se trouvait plus à l’endroit où il avait dû perdre conscience. La douceur de ce qui l’enveloppait n’avait radicalement rien à voir avec la moiteur glaciale des pavés rugueux.

 

Il se sentait flotter dans une matière moelleuse et chaude, comme s’il était enrobé d’onctuosité à l’état pur. Rivaï ouvrit les yeux et, après avoir dû les refermer brièvement à cause de la vive luminosité, il les écarquilla et fixa le plafond blanc qui le surplombait.

 

Il se releva sur un coude et, sans prêter encore attention à ce qui l’entourait, souleva les draps et constata qu’on lui avait ôté ses vêtements.

 

La première pensée intelligible qui se forma dans son esprit était la possibilité qu’il ait été enlevé par des trafiquants d’enfants. Ce trouvait-il chez un genre de… « propriétaire » ? À cette idée, il souffla un juron amer : y avoir échappé pendant si longtemps, s’être joué de ces carnassiers répugnants qu’étaient les trafiquants, pour se faire si bêtement avoir…

 

\- Tsss.

 

Il s’apprêtait à se relever quand un détail le paralysa.

 

Il faisait _clair_ dans la pièce. Une clarté franche, épurée, solaire, qui filtrait par de fins rideaux flottant devant une large fenêtre à guillotine. Rivaï resta immobile un instant, s’imprégnant de cette luminosité incroyablement plaisante, si différente de la luminescence obscène des réverbères, des enseignes des rues qu’il connaissait et des rayons poussiéreux que laissaient passer les soupiraux et plaques d’égout. Il fronça le nez et sentit des effluves inconnus chatouiller ses narines. Et pas la moindre odeur d’égout ou d’alcool.

 

 

Rivaï aurait voulu se précipiter vers la fenêtre, se remplir les yeux, les poumons, la tête de cette lumière, se saturer l’âme de ces rayons incroyables. L’odeur, tout comme la clarté, était différente.

 

Cependant, un tiraillement sur son visage attira son attention. Il y sentait quelque chose de légèrement râpeux. Il porta nerveusement les mains à son crâne et, sentant quelque chose ceindre en effet son front et sa mâchoire, l’ôta dans un élan de panique irraisonné : un bandage, à peine tâché de sang. Il toucha ses joues, là où le chien l’avait mordu, et constata que sous ses doigts, la peau arborait de fines croûtes, achevant de se reconstituer. Rivaï remarqua aussi que ses coudes, genoux et talons étaient ornés de compresses et sparadraps, et ses doigts, habituellement frigorifiés, bleuis et aux jointures constamment à vif à cause des bagarres, étaient réchauffés et se pliaient sans douleur.

 

Il releva les yeux et observa rapidement les lieux : la chambre était spacieuse, crème, coquette. Le mobilier était composé du grand lit dans lequel se trouvait l’enfant, ainsi qu’une table massive de bois, deux commodes, une malle close et quelques tableaux.

Mais ce qui attira l’attention de Rivaï fut ce qui se trouvait étendu face au lit.

 

Au mur, une grande cape verte était suspendue, comme un trophée. Rivaï la fixa longuement, le cerveau vrombissant. Il la reconnut. La cape des militaires. Des bataillons d’exploration. Semblable à la cape qu’il avait volée pour la donner à Ikki, mais celle-ci était aboutie et arborait le symbole des escouades tissé sur l’étoffe. Deux grandes ailes, comme l’avait décrit la prostituée : une noire, et une blanche, entrelacées sur le blason royal.

L’enfant resta accroché à la vision de la capeline. Il sentait quelque chose d’électrique s’en dégager, pénétrer son âme. Un bruit à l’extérieur des murs de la pièce le fit sursauter et, fébrile, il se détacha de la vision de la cape et regarda autour de lui, démuni dans cette situation.

 

Son regard s’arrêta sur une pile de vêtements posés sur une chaise, juste à côté de la tête de lit.

Il s’en empara précipitamment, comme si soudain toute une troupe de vandales avaient débarqué dans la chambre pour les subtiliser avant lui, et suspendit son geste : la tunique de coton gris usé, le pantalon brun coupé aux genoux… C’était ses vêtements. Mais débarrassés des énormes tâches de sang et de crasse qui, depuis presque toujours, avaient incrusté le tissu et effacé de la mémoire du gosse la véritable couleur des habits. Ils avaient été lavés et rapiécés, et même si certaines marques indélébiles apparaissaient encore et que le tissu gardait sa rigidité et quelques trous, ils apparaissaient à Rivaï comme des étoffes neuves et étincelantes.

Il resta stupéfait un instant avant de les enfiler précipitamment, le souffle coupé par l’odeur incroyable émanant du coton propre. Une odeur qu’il n’avait jamais sentie, fleurie et exaltante, pénétrant dans les moindres fibres de son être, emplissant ses poumons, gonflant son esprit de délice et de confusion.

Il avisa, sur la table de chevet, un pichet d’eau et une coupelle contenant deux tranches de brioche et une pomme verte. Le gamin se rua sur le pichet et avala son contenu presque cul sec, des larmes perlant au coin des paupières fermement closes sous le coup de l’assouvissement du besoin vital. L’eau pure, fraîche, salvatrice, coulant dans sa gorge en grands flots avides étouffait les sanglots de bien-être qui convulsionnaient le corps de l’assoiffé. Il reposa brutalement le pichet une fois celui-ci vidé et, le menton et la poitrine dégoulinants d’eau, s’empara d’une part de brioche qu’il dévora en deux bouchées affamées, juste avant de fourrer, dans un réflex, la pomme et la deuxième brioche dans les poches internes de sa tuniques, qui avaient été réparées.

Il chercha de nouveau son couteau des yeux mais ne le vit pas. On l’avait soigné, avait lavé ses vêtements et mis de la nourriture à disposition… mais on lui avait ôté son moyen de défense.

 

\- Bordel, siffla-t-il avec âpreté les muscles parcourus de frissons nerveux. Où je suis…

 

Aussi loin que sa mémoire pouvait le porter, il avait toujours, toujours eu sur lui un couteau. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait appris qu’être désarmé dans ce monde était le meilleur moyen de se retrouver dans une situation critique, voire fatale.

Ne pas avoir de lame sur lui lui donnait l’impression d’être nu et vulnérable, et s’il avait horreur d’une chose, c’était bien de se sentir sans défense.

Toute hésitation ou tentation d’observer plus longtemps ces lieux curieux s’envola promptement. L’instinct d’alerte en éveil, Rivaï se mis à la recherche d’un moyen de quitter cet endroit inconnu et surtout éviter d’attendre sagement la rencontre avec le propriétaire des lieux.

 

Ne perdant pas de temps à se lamenter sur la perte de ses couteaux, il fureta du regard, cherchant une issue, se figeant chaque fois que les voix se faisaient entendre dans la bâtisse. Hors de question de sortir par la porte et de tomber nez à nez avec ceux qui le gardaient ici. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la fenêtre, et, en s’acharnant à essayer de relever la guillotine, constata qu’elle était verrouillée.

Il allait s’en éloigner pour trouver un moyen de briser la vitre, mais fit l’erreur de laisser s’échapper, le temps d’une infime seconde, son regard à l’extérieur.

 

Il y resta collé.

 

Il avait déjà entrevu « la surface ». En grimpant jusqu’aux ouvertures donnant sur les rues du dessus, il avait vu les chaussures des passants et les sabots des chevaux et des ânes fouler les allées, dépourvues d’amas d’ordures et d’éclaboussures sales, comme dans les souterrains.

Lorsque la largeur du cloaque d’observation le permettait, il parvenait même à apercevoir leurs tenues (colorées de teintes nettes que l’on ne trouvait pas en bas), le bas des bâtiments, le pied des arbres. Il avait même touché de la neige, plusieurs fois, quand celle-ci s’amoncelait devant les soupiraux. Mais jamais il n’avait vu Utopia _de haut_.

 

 

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait devait se situer au troisième ou quatrième étage d’un imposant bâtiment. Le paysage qui s’offrait à lui était un champ de toits, une marée de tuiles rouges et brunes, et des tours de pierre, et des clochers d’église, et la cime pailletée d’arbres comme il n’en avait jamais vus.

Rivaï rechercha la limite de cette étendue de bâtiments, à l’infini, et remarqua, au loin, le trait épais du épais rempart. Il ne l’avait jamais vu, mais le nom de « Sina » apparut dans son esprit. Voilà donc un des trois grands remparts séparant l’espèce humaine des Titans.

 

Rivaï baissa les yeux et ses pupilles se dilatèrent à la vue du fourmillement chaud des rues.

Des femmes arborant des tabliers propres par-dessus leur robe colorée, des hommes vêtus d’habits comme l’enfant n’en avait jamais vus, composés de toutes sortes de gilets, chapeaux et manteaux boutonnés. Les enfants avaient les genoux dépourvus de toute trace de boue ou d’écorchure. Les étals croulaient sous le pain, et les bouquets fleurs fantasmagoriques, et les fruits frais, et la viande.

Et, dans le ciel, des nuées d’étourneaux vagabondaient.

 

Rivaï sentit quelque chose faire ronronner son cœur, en un mélange d’appréhension et d’excitation. Voilà ce qu’était le monde. Pas le monde « extérieur », hors de Maria, là où les Titans ne laissaient aucune possibilité de vie. Mais le monde palpitant, sain, lumineux de la surface. Le visage d’une société humaine que jamais Rivaï n’avait aperçu et que sa naissance ne lui avait jamais promis.

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de _les_ observer plus longtemps. Un petit claquement se fit entendre derrière lui et le bruit de la porte s’ouvrant fit bondir Rivaï, qui fit volte-face.

 

Sur le palier se tenait un adolescent, de haute stature. Ce qui attira immédiatement l’attention de Rivaï fut la couleur de ses cheveux, blonds. Bien plus blonds que ceux d’Ikki. Un blond vif et pétillant, et non fatigué comme ceux des blonds du souterrain.

Ils étaient lisses, propres.

L’adolescent fixait sur Rivaï de grands yeux très bleus et affichait une expression que l’enfant n’arrivait pas à identifier. De la bienveillance. Et du… soulagement ? Pourquoi ?

 

Il sursauta de nouveau quand le blond ouvrit la bouche et déclara calmement :

 

\- Salut. Je m’appelle Erwin. Erwin Smith. Tu…

 

Il marqua une pause, frappé par la virulence du regard de Rivaï, qui semblait prêt à bondir sur lui au moindre geste déplaisant. Le garçon nommé « Erwin » jugea spontanément qu’une attitude prudente était de rigueur mais ne perdit en rien le fil de ses préoccupations, à savoir la santé du petit protégé.

 

\- Tu peux parler ?

 

Rivaï fronça le nez, intrigué par cette question. Il se foutait de lui, ce blond ? Qu’est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre ? Il allait réagir quand « Erwin » avança le bras vers lui. Sans chercher à en connaître la motivation, Rivaï glissa un pied en arrière, le buste arqué, en une position ostensiblement agressive. Il s’en fallait de peu, très peu, pour que le blond ne finisse plaqué au sol sous le coup de la faroucherie du gamin.

 

\- Où est mon couteau ? siffla ce dernier, agressif.

\- Ma mère l’a rangé. Elle craignait qu’à ton réveil tu ne… Bref. Je te le rends.

 

Rivaï regarda le jeune homme se diriger vers la commode, l’ouvrir d’un tour de clé et en sortir les deux fidèles lames du gamin. L’enfant ne quittait pas Erwin des yeux, aux aguets, cependant il ne sentait aucune animosité émaner de cette personne. Sa voix, d’ailleurs, cognait aux portes de sa conscience, lui rappelant celle qu’il avait vaguement entendue à son chevet, sans doute lorsqu’il était alité dans cette même chambre pendant son sommeil.

Mais peu importait. Il ne le connaissait pas, et lorsqu’on se retrouve face à l’inconnu, l’attitude la plus sûre est toujours la méfiance.

Rivaï regarda ses couteaux, maintenus dans les mains d’Erwin, attendant qu’il les lui rende. Le blond ne manifesta aucune mauvaise intention, mais garda les lames en sa possession, le visage calme et patient.

Rivaï eut un rictus : la méfiance était partagée. Ce blond était moins stupide qu’en apparence et n’avait pas totalement tord de ne pas lui rendre spontanément ses armes, bien que le gosse se sentait prêt à lui faire la peau s’il s’amusait à le faire attendre trop longtemps.

 

\- Où je suis ? demanda-t-il avec sécheresse.

\- Chez moi, à une rue de la place marchande à l’ouest d’Utopia. On t’a trouvé au pied d’un escalier qui descendait à… une cave je crois, je ne sais pas bien. Tu étais mal en point, complètement déshydraté, et blessé. Tu avais l’air de t’être fait attaquer par un chien, mais le médecin a dit qu’il n’était pas porteur de la rage. On t’a ramené et soigné, tu dors depuis un peu plus de deux jours.

 

Un topo clair, simple, précis.

 

Le mystère de sa présence à Utopia s’éclaira dans l’esprit de Rivaï. Sans doute une bonne âme absurde et un peu idiote des souterrains avait-elle jugé que traîner ce gosse à moitié mort à la surface lui donnerait de meilleures chances de survie. Ou bien un trafiquant, dans un sursaut de philanthropie irraisonné, avait-il traîné le corps de l’enfant juste devant le passage, là où un habitant d’Utopia pourrait le recueilli.

 

\- Comment t’appelles-tu ? Tu as quel âge ?

Rivaï maintint un silence farouche et Erwin osa un pas en demandant :

 

\- Où sont ton papa et ta maman ?

\- Ça te r’garde pas.

\- D’où viens-tu ?

 

   Rivaï renifla légèrement. Ce mec était-il vraiment stupide, finalement ? Un gosse comme lui, aussi nerveux, sale et mal point ne pouvait définitivement pas être ressortissant d’Utopia, car Utopia était pure, propre et lumineuse. Seuls ses bas-fonds grouillent d’énergumènes comme Rivaï.

Il fallait être complètement ignare pour oser poser la question de ses origines.

 

Rivaï sentit un mal-être lui serrer les entrailles. Ses traits se durcirent et il tendit la main avec intransigeance.

 

\- Mes couteaux, ordonna-t-il.

 

Erwin resta immobile un instant avant de lui envoyer tranquillement les deux lames, qui sifflèrent dans l’air, arrivant pile sur Rivaï qui n’eut aucun mal à les attraper au vol.

Le jeune homme blond regarda le gamin fixer les deux armes à sa ceinture, à portée de main, puis reprendre sa position de méfiance.

 

\- Tu étais très blessé et à bout de forces, tu sais, tu ne devrais pas encore bouger trop…

\- Erwin ? s’éleva une voix dans le couloir, de l’autre côté de la porte. Il s’est rév-…

 

Une femme blonde entra, maintenant un mouchoir constellé de rouge contre elle. Elle ne put finir sa phrase.

Un éclair noir traversa la pièce, bouscula sans y prêter attention la femme qui se trouvait dans l’entrée (poussa un cri de surprise), avant de se ruer dans le couloir et de disparaître dans l’escalier.

 

Rivaï dévala les marches sans savoir où elles menaient. Plus bas. C’était tout ce qui importait.

Un instinct muet l’avertit qu’Erwin s’était lancé à sa suite, ce qui lui fit redoubler de vélocité, dérapant dans les virages qu’effectuait l’escalier, bousculant les personnes en tablier qui s’y trouvaient, les bras occupés par divers paniers.

Une flopée de cris horrifiés ou stupéfaits suivait le gosse dans sa fuite ; Rivaï vit avec soulagement arriver la fin des escaliers et, au bout d’un vaste vestibule d’entrée, une large porte laissait passer la lumière du jour à travers deux carreaux.

 

\- Eh ! Attends !

 

La voix d’Erwin, derrière lui, fit foncer Rivaï vers la porte, la pousser avec tant de force qu’il manqua la défoncer, et s’engouffrer à l’extérieur.

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu’un passant le heurta et le projeta cul contre terre. L’inconnu s’avéra être une femme qui, remarquant le gamin désorienté au sol, se pencha vers lui et l’aida à se relever en s’exclamant :

 

\- Oh mon dieu, petit, je suis navrée ! Je suis un peu pressée… Voilà, fit-elle en époussetant sa tunique, va vite retrouver ta maman.

 

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et, sans plus tarder, tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule.

 

Rivaï resta pantois avant de se faire aussitôt emporté par le flux de population. Il essaya de s’en extirper et, haletant, se plaqua au tronc rugueux d’un arbre étrange ; alors qu’il pensait pouvoir reprendre ses esprits, il sursauta en sentant quelque chose caresser le haut de son crâne et déranger ses cheveux. Il fit volte-face, le poing refermé sur le manche de son couteau, tomba nez-à-nez avec un poitrail énorme et brun. Il recula d’un pas, levant le nez, et regarda l’imposant cheval qui posait sur lui de grands yeux tranquilles, approchant de nouveau son museau pour mâchonner les cheveux du garçon.

 

\- Laisse-moi !

 

Une pulsion d’affolement fit bondir Rivaï en arrière.

Autour de lui, une autre dimension étalait ses sons, ses couleurs, ses odeurs, ses formes inattendues tout autour de lui.

Ses pieds le menèrent au hasard des rues, le long desquelles les maisons gardaient leurs fenêtres ouvertes sans craindre quoi que ce soit.

D’immenses chevaux, dont il n’avait jamais vu que les sabots, trottaient en tous sens, tractant des carrioles bondées. L’enfant, désorienté par ce cortège d’immenses roues qui raclaient le sol à toute vitesse, surgissant de toutes parts, manqua se faire piétiner par deux chevaux surgissant dans l’allée.

 

\- Hé, toi ! Bouge de là !

 

La voix du cocher parvint à ses oreilles comme un fouillis de son dénué de sens, mais Rivaï n’avait pas besoin de se faire prier pour s’échapper de ce calvaire.

 

   Il se retrouva étouffé par la foule mouvante, se faisait bousculer en tous sens, écraser, repousser. Il avait beau se démener pour ne pas se laisser emporter, il avait l’impression de nager à contre courant dans un fleuve tumultueux. Les éclats de voix l’assourdissaient, la lumière fantastique du soleil brûlait ses yeux, et l’enfant sentit une exaspération féroce le secouer tout entier.

 

Il remarqua difficilement un recoin désert et, à grands renforts de coups de coudes, d’épaules et de pieds, se fraya un passage hors de la foule. Il s’en extirpa comme s’il sortait de l’eau après une longue apnée ; s’appuyant sur le mur, il reprit son souffle

 

Il devait retourner chez lui. C’était la seule pensée cohérente qui subsistait au milieu du flot orageux des perceptions qui l’assaillaient.

Mais où était-ce ? Où se trouvait le plus proche passage menant à la cité noire ? Elle était là, sous ses pieds, il la sentait mais était bloqué à la surface. Les moindres recoins du souterrain n’avaient aucun secret pour lui, il savait comment les quitter… mais comment y retourner ? Il était complètement perdu, ne connaissait rien, et ses yeux cherchaient désespérément un indice.

 

Il étouffa un soupir de soulagement en discernant, à l’autre bout de la rue, dans un autre recoin étroit, une silhouette ratatinée auprès d’un chariot bondé. Son « œil de rue » s’illumina à sa vue : un trafiquant. Calé habilement dans l’ombre du renfoncement de mur, de sorte que seul quelqu’un le cherchant pouvait le voir.

Fébrile, l’enfant se glissa jusqu’à la planque du contrebandier. Il l’avait déjà vu, une seule fois peut-être, mais sa mémoire inconsciente lui affirmait, sans aucun doute, que cet homme venait du souterrain. Ce que les guenilles de l’inconnu et l’odeur qu’il dégageait confirmaient.

En le voyant approcher, l’homme le jaugea à son tour, en un échange silencieux de ressortissants d’un autre monde, et fronça le nez.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux, morveux ?

 

L’enfant ne répondit pas et fixa le contenu du chariot. Une bâche le recouvrait.

Ce genre de trafiquant vivait pour son sale boulot. Ils étaient des rats de magouille et considéraient le reste du monde comme un fourmillement incohérent et dénué d’autre intérêt que celui de faire prospérer leur petit commerce noir. Demander avec candeur à cet individu par où il était arrivé du sous-sol ne lui donnerait qu’une occasion de se faire rire au nez. En remarquant le regard fixe du gosse sur sa cargaison, le trafiquant se releva, nerveux.

 

\- Fous le camp.

 

Rivaï l’ignora et jeta un regard autour de lui. Si seulement… Oui ! Là, traversant l’avenue d’en face : deux soldats. La Police militaire, sans doute, en pleine patrouille.

 

En un éclair, Rivaï fit sauter l’attache de la bâche du chariot d’un coup de lame, engouffra les bras dans le chariot et attrapa quelque chose à l’aveugle, l’arrachant au reste des marchandises.

 

\- Hey ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! meugla le trafiquant.

\- Par où t’es arrivé ? demanda le gosse, tenant dans ses bras le bien subtilisé.

\- Rends-moi ça et dégage ! siffla l’homme. T’as pas idée de ce qu’il peut arriver si on m’voit avec ces trucs-là !

 

L’enfant baissa les yeux et remarqua ce qu’il tenait : un embrouillamini de sangles de cuir, reliées entre elles par des attaches melotonnées. Son esprit n’eut pas besoin de grand-chose pour faire le lien avec les lanières qui ceignaient le corps des deux militaires en face. Ce qu’il tenait était tout simplement les sangles d’un équipement tridimensionnel. Et ce que cachait la bâche devait être tout un amas de sangles semblables. Du trafic d’équipement militaire. Une chance inespérée de retourner le plus vite possible dans le souterrain.

 

Rivaï fit un pas en arrière et sortit de la ruelle à reculons, tenant toujours les sangles dans ses bras, s’exposant peu à peu à la vue des passants.

 

\- Hey ! Reviens là, saleté ! chuchota furieusement l’homme. Faut pas…

\- Olà ! Toi, le gamin ! interpella un vieil homme en remarquant Rivaï muni de l’équipement. Qu’est-ce que tu fiches avec ça ?

\- Merde !

 

Le juron du trafiquant et l’agitation causée à l’entrée de la ruelle attira l’attention des soldats, qui remarquèrent aussitôt els sangles en possession du gosse, l’homme tapi dans l’ombre, la charrette… Il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour qu’ils hèlent les deux ressortissants du souterrain et traversant la place en courant.

 

\- Bordel de chiasse ! jura le trafiquant.

 

Il bondit hors de l’ombre de la ruelle, empoigna les sangles dans les bras de Rivaï (entraînant ainsi l’enfant à sa suite) et, agrippant sa charrette de l’autre main, prit ses jambes à son cou. Il sortit de la ruelle à toute vitesse, rasant les murs comme un lézard pourchassé, les soldats aux trousses.

Ignorant les gens bousculés sur leur passage, le trafiquant traversait le réseau d’avenues, suivant la piste connue de lui seul menant à la tanière obscure. Rivaï, traîné derrière lui, vit les soldats courir à toute allure pour les rattraper, en vain. Le trafiquant des souterrain est un animal agile, malicieux, vif comme une ombre longeant les murs, escaladant les façades, traînant son chargement comme s’il ne pesait rien, puis disparaissait dans un trou sans qu’on sache où il était allé.

C’est ce qui arriva. L’homme et l’enfant tournèrent à l’angle d’un bâtiment, et Rivaï vit la lumière se substituer à l’ombre, subitement. Ses yeux, saturés d’obscurité, furent passablement aveuglés mais il entendait les roues du chariot dégringoler une pente raide, des escaliers, une pente de nouveau… Puis l’odeur moite, âcre, emplit ses narines. Ils étaient arrivés.

 

Il sentit la main du trafiquant se resserrer sur les sangles qu’il tenait et le secouer.

 

\- Saleté de gosse ! T’as vu ce que tu m’as fait faire ? J’ai dû laisser tomber ma planque ! Je travaille pour la Triple Dague, couillon ! Tu crois que t’as les moyens de te foutre des affaires du réseau ?

 

Il arracha l’équipement des bras du garçon sans s’apercevoir qu’un segment de sangle, mal fixé, lui restait dans les mains.

 

Il leva la main pour coller une gifle magistrale sur la joue du gamin, mais ce dernier n’était déjà plus là. L’enfant des souterrains coure aussi vite que le trafiquant.

 

 

Rivaï, à bout de souffle après sa course pour échapper aux soldats puis au trafiquant, s’assit sur le trottoir et regarda ce qu’il tenait entre les mains. Le morceau de sangle était souple, fin mais extrêmement résistant et élastique.

Du bon cuir. D’un coup de couteau, il trancha la ceinture en une courte lanière. Ce serait toujours pratique. Pour une fronde, par exemple, ou un lance-pierre.

 

Sans qu’il sache pourquoi, le visage de l’adolescent blond qui l’avait recueilli lui apparut.

 

\- Tch, cet idiot…

 

Pourquoi avaient-ils pris soin de lui ? Qu’attendaient-ils de lui en échange ?

… et pourquoi ce monde inconnu l’avait-il tant effrayé ? Lui avait fait perdre son sang-froid… au point de rechercher l’entrée du souterrain comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

En y repensant, Utopia n’était pas terrifiante. Juste différente, car son animation se faisait à la lumière, ouvertement, et non dans le grouillement secret des ruelles sombres.

 

Rivaï s’était senti déboussolé, remué par le visage de cette société. Et, paradoxalement, à présent qu’il se trouvait ici, sous leurs pieds, à respirer l’air vicié, les pieds dans la terre humide… il respirait pleinement.

 

Un grattement attira son attention sur la gauche et il vit une silhouette noire se dessiner dans l’allée. Un animal à la fourrure ébouriffée apparut, le museau bas mais les oreilles alertes. Rivaï le reconnut aussitôt.

 

\- Encore toi.

 

Le chien noir s’avança vers lui sans sembler le voir. Il passa en claudiquant devant son vieil adversaire, la truffe frémissante, et Rivaï vit poils collés de sang séché sur ses flancs et les croûtes ornant son museau. Cet animal récupérait vite… et semblait feindre de l’ignorer. Aucun des deux n’avait l’intention d’ouvrir de nouveau un combat, mais les vestiges de leur affrontement marquaient encore le corps de chacun, et le canidé semblait faire profil bas.

L’enfant vit le chien soudain renifla à terre et se mettre à trottiner près du sol avant de s’immobiliser, nez en l’air. Rivaï regarda dans cette direction et vit, perché sur une gouttière défoncée, un petit furet.

 

\- Bien vu, le chien, souffla-t-il.

 

Rivaï avisa une pièce de métal arquée, scindée en deux excroissances. Parfait.

Il s’en empara, fixa une extrémité de la lanière de cuir (qu’il venait de découper dans la ceinture militaire) sur chaque branche d’acier, encocha un éclat de métal trouvé à terre, visa…

 

Le projectile se ficha dans le flanc du mustélidé. Ce dernier émit un couinement strident et tressaillit. En moins d’une seconde, un autre éclat de métal vint transpercer son crâne avant que la proie blessée ne détale.

 

Rivaï se rua vers la proie occise en grimpant le long de la gouttière et sauta à terre.

 

\- Tiens. C’est toi qui l’as déniché.

 

Il jeta l’animal mort aux pattes du chien qui ouvrit prudemment les mâchoires, gardant un œil méfiant sur Rivaï.

 

\- J’ai de quoi manger aujourd’hui, fit ce dernier. On n’aura pas besoin de partager cette fois.

 

Il alla s’asseoir sur un rocher, sortit le morceau de brioche restant, la pomme verte, et mordit dedans tandis que le chien dévorait la chair tendre du furet.

Rivaï finit son repas et vit l’animal, faisant de même, le regarder du coin de l’œil.

 

\- Me regarde pas comme ça. Je t’ai dit qu’on n’aurait pas besoin de se foutre sur la gueule aujourd’hui, mais si c’est ce que tu veux, t’as qu’à t’amener. Tu feras la même connerie que la dernière fois.

 

Le chien baissa le museau et passa un coup de langue sur son museau meurtri par les canines de l’enfant.

 

\- Mais tu peux aussi te casser au lieu de te pisser dessus de trouille.

 

L’animal fléchi les pattes et, prudemment, s’avança vers l’enfant. Il se coucha non loin de lui, le poil hérissé, et Rivaï, après une brève hésitation, tandis le bras et effleura les poils collés de poisse de l’encolure.

 

\- T’es super crade et tu pues la charogne. Mais y a toujours des idiots pour s’occuper des clébards errants. Alors quoi…T’es trop moche pour trouver un maître pour te décrasser un peu ? Ou bien t’es trop méchant ? Ou bizarre ?

 

   Il posa sa main sur la tête du chien et lui gratouilla l’arrière de l’oreille, qui eut une petite secousse involontaire. L’animal tourna le museau vers le visage de l’enfant. Les yeux céruléens du fauve se plongèrent une brève seconde dans ceux de Rivaï, avant de se détourner prestement.

L’enfant descendit sa main le long de son échine et lui flatta légèrement les flancs.

 

\- T’es tout seul quoi. Comme moi.

 

Il se releva, faisant tressaillir l’animal qui le regarda avec méfiance, mais non animosité.

Rivaï lui jeta un bref regard et tourna les talons.

 

\- Essaie de te débrouiller pour manger, sinon tu crèveras. Je serai pas là la prochaine fois.

 

Il eut à peine finit ces mots que quelque chose le fit se retourner et regarder derrière lui du coin de l’œil. Le chien, truffe frémissante, s’était avancé de quelques pas et le regardait, attentif.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches, clébard ? Barre-toi, je vais rien te donner d’autre.

 

Il reprit sa marche mais n’eut pas besoin de faire plus de cinq mètres pour s’arrêter de nouveau et lever les yeux au ciel et pousser un soupir exaspéré. Il se retourna et comme il l’avait deviné, l’animal le talonnait encore et se tenait à moins de deux mètres. Ses grands yeux bleus ne le quittaient pas. Son corps était tendu en une attitude de retenue ; il restait sur ses gardes, les babines frémissantes, cependant ses pupilles, dilatées, semblaient attendre quelque chose. Rivaï tourna légèrement la tête.

 

\- Traîner avec un chien, hein… Bah, de toute façon tu vaux bien mieux que la plupart des gens d’ici.

 

Il se remit en route et, plusieurs mètres plus loin, regarda vers le chien qui n’osait pas bouger.

 

\- Eh ben tu viens ? l’interpella-t-il.

 

L’animal releva les oreilles, et, en quelques bonds, rattrapa l’enfant et lui emboîta le pas.

 

 

 

**xxxxxxxxx**

 

 

Le dos appuyé à un mur, il taillait distraitement un morceau de bois avec son canif, attendant l’arrivée du type chargé de l’arrivée de fruits et légumes aux épiceries des quartiers Sud. Ce mec-là, dans ses bons jours, donnait parfois en douce quelques patates et poires aux gamins qui le saluaient, et Rivaï ne comptait pas rater l’occasion.

 

Il se tenait là où l’homme passerait sans faute, face à une ruelle, plus étroite que les autres, qui semblait être une brèche sur les Enfers. Le passage vers les souterrains inférieurs.

Rivaï attendait, quand le chien noir, couché à ses pieds, releva la tête et se mit à gronder brusquement, le museau tourné vers la rue obscure. L’enfant releva la tête et fixa l’entrée du sous-sol sous-jacent. Dans le noir, une forme bougea, semblant s’approcher. Le chien bondit sur ses pattes, agressif, mais Rivaï referma violemment sa main sur la fourrure de l’animal, juste derrière les oreilles, là où il était sûr que ça faisait mal et qu’il se ferait obéir.

 

\- Sshh. La ferme.

 

Il s’avança prudemment vers l’entrée de la ruelle, le chien grondant prudemment derrière lui. Rivaï plaqua son épaule contre le mur, ses pupilles se dilatant pour distinguer la silhouette étrange dans le noir.

Ce fut une intuition violente plus qu’un indice physique qui, dans l’obscurité, envoya à Rivaï le nom de cette personne. Délaissant toute attitude vindicative, il s’engouffra dans le passage, droit vers la silhouette.

 

\- Brak !

 

L’homme, dans le noir, releva la tête et chercha celui qui l’avait interpelé. Il se figea en découvrant le gosse, debout à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Les yeux de l’ancien tavernier s’écarquillèrent alors que ses lèvres bougeaient sans prononcer un mot.

 

\- C’est pas vrai…, finit-il par balbutier, reposant maladroitement le sac qu’il portait sur l’épaule. C’est toi, Rivaï ?

 

Le gamin s’approcha encore, se tenant face à celui qui avait été l’ami de son tuteur et le patron du lieu de son enfance.

 

\- Ben ça alors…, lâcha l’homme (Rivaï ne voyait pas ses yeux, mais il aurait juré y distinguer une certaine émotion). Ils t’ont pas eu, finalement, ces types…

\- Quelqu’un d’autre a survécu ? demanda de but en blanc le garçon.

 

Le vieux tavernier secoua lourdement la tête.

 

\- Personne, tu penses. Ces deux types de la Triple Dague, ils ont dit qu’ils finissaient le travail. Eh ben je peux te dire qu’ils l’ont fait. Ratiboisé, le Phénix, et la populace qui s’y trouvait, complètement dézinguée. Si un choucas était pas intervenu à la fin du massacre, j’y serai passé aussi, et d’ailleurs il s’en est fallu de peu. Je préfère pas te montrer à quoi ressemblent mon cou et mon dos, j’ai cru que j’allais y passer quand ils ont commencé à tirer dans les vitrines et que le verre volait en tous sens.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le gamin, sans s’attarder sur ces souvenirs. Tu crèches en-dessous, maintenant ?

\- Tu sais comme moi que ceux qui ont failli à faire leurs preuves se retrouvent repoussés aux niveaux inférieurs… Après la destruction du bordel et du bar, je n’ai plus eu qu’à me réfugier ici, fit-il en désignant, dans son dos, le bout du tunnel menant au « sous-sous-sol ». J’y vivote… Enfin… Tu vois, si j’ose venir jusqu’ici pour fouiller les poubelles, c’est que c’est comme ça qu’on vit en-dessous. Et encore en-dessous, je te raconte pas, y a des rumeurs comme quoi on trimerait au charbon… Enfin.

 

Il remarqua que les yeux de l’enfant le fixaient longuement, buvant ses paroles, jaugeant sa situation derrière son visage inexpressif. Le tavernier fronça les sourcils.

 

\- T’arrives à te débrouiller sans Klave ?

\- J’avais pas tant besoin de lui…

\- Détrompe-toi, crevette. On a toujours besoin de quelqu’un.

\- Faut croire que non, vu que je suis encore vivant, rétorqua le gamin en détournant légèrement le regard.

 

Le vieux Brak dodelina doucement de la tête sans répondre et jeta un coup d’œil dans le dos de Rivaï en plissant les yeux.

 

\- Il est à toi, ce clebs ?

\- Uhm. C’est Kô. Il me suit partout.

 

Brak regarda brièvement Rivaï avant de reporter son attention sur l’animal, qu’il scruta longuement.

Le grand chien à l’épaisse fourrure noire hérissée et au poitrail clairsemé de poils blancs retroussa les babines, exposant ses crocs.

Ses yeux bleus dardaient sur Brak un regard foudroyant, magnétique. Il restait immobile, les sens en alerte.

Le vieil homme plissa légèrement les yeux et souffla, pour lui-même :

 

\- C’est marrant, ça…

 

Il sortit de ses pensées et, posant sa lourde patte de travailleur sur la tête de Rivaï, il ébouriffa sa tignasse noire et déclara avec lassitude :

 

\- Allons, gamin, reste pas là. Tant que t’es pas à moitié crevé et que t’as plus ou moins dix doigts, deux mains et deux gambettes et ta cervelle encore à peu près saine, vaut mieux que tu te serves de tout ça pour taffer juste au-dessus. Évite de revenir.

\- Tu resteras en bas pour toujours ?

\- Crois-moi… Si j’avais le choix je remonterais. Mais la Triple Dague le permettra pas. Ch’uis pas une menace pour eux mais tu comprends, c’est une histoire d’honneur ou j’sais pas quoi. Laisser tranquille un type qui traînait avec le gars qui les a escroqués… Nan, pas moyen, si je tiens à ma vieille carcasse, vaut mieux que je reste là.

 

Il ramassa un sac qu’il chargea sur son dos voûté. En quatre ans, il semblait en avoir pris trente.

 

\- C’est comme ça, Rivaï, lâcha-t-il, devinant les pensées de l’enfant. Les étages inférieurs n’existent que parce que quelqu’un nous empêche de remonter. Et ce quelqu’un, c’est les réseaux. La Triple Dague… (il baissa le ton) Elle est ce qu’il y a de pire pour nous. Les Titans, tu parles d’une menace… Comme si ici, ça avait de l’importance… Non, ce qui écrase la population souterraine sous ses conditions, ce qui nous empêche de sortir de la fange et de vivre dignement, c’est le réseau de crime organisé qui gangrène la cité. Alors… J’te connais, crevette, tu vas encore te retrouver fourrer dans de sales coups. Essaie de pas te montrer trop impétueux ou insolent. Quand on n’est pas du réseau, c’est pas des traits de caractères qu’il est bon d’affirmer ici. Écrase-toi à l’avenir.

 

Et sans un mot de plus, l’ancien tavernier tourna les talons et, comme aspiré par la noirceur du niveau inférieur, disparut, laissant Rivaï seul.

 

Les dernières paroles de l’homme résonnaient en lui, le faisant frémir d’une manière irraisonnée. La Triple Dague… Il sentit son cœur se contracter à ce nom, puis se déployer dans sa poitrine en envoyant dans tout son corps une vive onde d’adrénaline.

Ce réseau-là faisait partie des éléments de son environnement, et jamais il ne l’avait vu autrement que comme une part de la cité. Mais à cause de lui, il avait perdu Klave, Ikki, et faisait parti des plus misérables vagabonds du souterrain. À cause de lui, il avait connu la faim infernale, la soif pernicieuse, la crainte de la nuit, les coups des ivrognes. À cause de lui, la cité était nécrosée.

 

Comme un flash, des bribes de paroles surgirent dans son esprit.

 

_« Lorsque l’on est écrasé, malmené par autrui, sans cesse mis en danger par une menace, l’Homme a le pouvoir incroyable de combattre, de lutter. Je veux croire que l’être humain, lorsqu’il a décidé au fond de lui de lutter, y parvient par tous les moyens_

 

Il les identifia aussitôt : les mots qu’il avait entendus dans son inconscience, à Utopia, sans doute prononcés par le blond Smith pendant son sommeil.

 

Une pensée, absurde, stupide, inconcevable, vint effleurer son esprit pour cependant s’y ancrer fermement. Une idée que, sans cet ultime échange avec Brak, sans cette rencontre avec l’adolescent aisé d’Utopia, il n’aurait jamais eue.

 

Kô vint frôler son coude avec son museau humide, essayant d’attirer l’attention de Rivaï. Ce dernier lui lança un regard, un de ceux qui les rendaient, lui et ce chien, si semblables et donnait l’impression qu’ils se confondaient l’un en l’autre. Puis l’enfant détourna les yeux et, à l’intention de l’animal, à l’intention des gamins qui vaquaient dans le caniveau deux rues plus loin, à l’intention du vieux Brak qui n’entendait plus, à l’intention de tous les hommes du souterrain, et pour lui-même, il déclara d’une voix rauque ;

 

\- Je vais bousiller la Triple Dague.

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

 

Ses pieds nus battaient le linge trempé avec vigueur, l’éclaboussant légèrement ; le grand baquet dans lequel il battait énergiquement les draps mousseux raclait le sol à chacun de ses mouvements. Du coin de l’œil, deux hommes, attablés à l’autre bout de la pièce, le regardaient avec méfiance.

 

\- T’es sûr qu’il est sourd, ce môme ?

\- Je crois bien, répondit l’autre. Sourd et con comme ses pieds. Y fais pas gaffe.

 

Dans son coin, Rivaï continua de piétiner le linge, tandis que la conversation reprenait à voix basse.

 

Voilà le premier moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour, à son échelle, petit à petit, se rapprocher de son objectif.

 

Il avait repéré un type de la Triple Dague, avait, de fil en aiguille, trouvé le moyen de découvrir qu’il rendait souvent visite à un vieillard des quartiers Est. Un vieillard qui, dans sa cave, entreposait du matériel de contrebande dont le trafic était géré par le Triple Dague. Par conséquent, les deux comparses se réunissaient chaque semaine, s’attablaient dans un coin de la salle à vivre, portes verrouillée et volets mi-clos, et discutaient _travail_.

Rivaï, par force ruses et moult prouesses de patience, était parvenu à pénétrer dans la maison en y étant officiellement invité : il travaillait de temps à autres pour la femme de la maison dans les travaux qu’elle ne parvenait pas à effectuer en raison de son grand âge. Et si sa présence était tolérée lors des entretiens des deux hommes, c’était parce que le gamin s’était fait passer pour sourd et agissait de manière simple afin de chasser des esprits toute suspicion quant à une oreille traînante.

Et comme un gamin d’ici, mentalement diminué qui plus est, n’avait strictement aucune chance de savoir lire, les documents laissés sur la table de la cuisine avaient souvent trouvé un intérêt à Rivaï sans que les soupçons ne s’éveillent.

 

Ainsi, sans éveiller le moindre doute, il grappillait toutes sortes d’informations concernant le réseau et avait même réussi à entendre le nom d’un des trois meneurs à la tête de la Triple Dague. Roch.

 

\- Ils arrêtent pas de se plaindre, les trois-là, à voir le nombre de nos gars qui se font embrocher en ce moment. Ils réclament du sang neuf.

\- Du sang neuf. Facile à dire, c’est que de la racaille les jeunes de maintenant. Aucune rigueur. Le dernier bleu, il a foiré un transfert avant de se faire dépiauter par une cible de contrat.

\- Et les tests d’enrôlement, j’t’en parle pas. Plus de la moitié laissent toujours traîner leurs corvées et j’ai failli pleurer en voyant le nombre de bleusailles crevés lors du premier contact.

\- Tu sais pas quelle idée il a eu, Roch ?

 

L’homme lança un regard suspicieux à l’enfant qui trimait dans le coin de la pièce, tourné de trois-quarts vers le mur, regard vide et gestuelle mécanique. Un parfait petit robot. S’assurant que Rivaï continuait sa tâche sans prêter la plus petite once d’attention à ce qu’il se disait, le trafiquant reprit, plus bas cependant, dans un réflex :

 

\- Il va poster un mec à Macondo.

\- Macondo… Le quartier des jeux ? Là où y a l’arène, avec les combats de coqs, de chiens, et…

\- Et de mecs. Ouais, on va recruter dans le boxer maintenant. Enfin, le combattant. Y a de tout. Du buriné aguerri au pimpant, du poids-lourds et du plus fin, du tactique, de l’expérimenté… Apparemment, l’arène va bientôt organiser des combats de gosses.

\- Tu déconnes ?

\- Nan. Y a quand même une limite, hein, ça va être de jeunes ados, mais bon.

 

Un léger silence suivit cette déclaration, seulement troublé par les bruits humides de piétinements du gosse.

Rivaï, intérieurement, arborait un sourire carnassier. Cette information se grava au côté de toutes celles déjà rassemblées. Il continua de trimer, mine de rien, les deux hommes reprenant leur discussion après avoir bu une gorgée de vin, quand soudain le sixième sens de Rivaï lui transperça la tempe. Il tressaillit et resta se pétrifia, debout au milieu du baquet, les traits tirés.

 

\- Ben qu’est-ce qu’il a ? demanda l’un des deux hommes.

\- Fais pas gaffe. Il est peu …– il mima le geste en tapotant sa tempe de son index – j’te dis.

 

Les deux malfrats reprirent leur discussion, tandis que Rivaï secoua légèrement la tête et reprit sa tâche, les sens palpitants. Il ne devait pas traîner ici. _Il_ avait des ennuis.

 

\- Petit.

 

La voix survint derrière lui. Rivaï était aux aguets, malgré les apparences, et il parvenait sans souci à ne pas se laisser surprendre quand, de temps en temps, l’homme l’appelait pour vérifier s’il ne se retournait pas spontanément.

Mais cela n’arrivait jamais. Il était sourd après tout.

 

\- Hé, petit !

 

La main de la vieille maîtresse de maison se posa sur son épaule, le faisant (faussement) sursauter.

 

\- Tu peux arrêter, t’as fait du bon travail, fit-elle en lui tendant un chiffon contenant sa paie – un morceau de pain truffé de lard, et quelques châtaignes. Tiens.

 

   Après un furtif hochement de tête en guise de remerciement, l’enfant s’empara du baluchon qu’il fourra dans ses vêtements, rechaussa ses bottines usées et sortit de la maison, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de se mettre à courir, tout droit.

 

Il l’avait senti : Kô s’était éloigné et errait dans la cité, ce qui était habituel… mais quelque chose, un sens mystérieux, avait averti Rivaï que les choses tournaient mal pour son comparse canin.

 

Il traversa les rues en l’appelant…

 

… tandis que, à l’est de la ville, assis sur la margelle d’un puits, une bande d’adolescents et de jeunes adultes, trompant l’ennui et l’appétit dans des chamailleries lasses, s’anima soudain quand l’un d’eux se redressa en pointant du doigt une silhouette noire rasant le mur.

 

\- Oh ! Z’avez vu ça ? Un grand clebs !

\- La vache, ouais, il doit peser !

Le jeune regarda ses amis et lança :

 

\- Hé… Ça fait deux jours qu’on n’a pas mangé de viande… Ça vous dit, du cabot rôti ?

\- T’es sérieux là ? s’esclaffa un autre.

\- Complètement. J’ai trop faim. Tu crois que je vais laisser filer une occasion comme celle-là ? Je le dézingue quand tu veux, un chien comme ça, avec toute la viande que ça pourrait nous apporter. Peut-être même qu’on pourra en vendre un peu à l’étal noir.

 

L’animal, émettant un grondement d’avertissement continu, poursuivit ses recherches en gardant un œil menaçant sur la bande de jeunes. Il releva la tête avec méfiance quand l’un d’eux se leva et osa un pas vers lui.

 

\- Pcht pcht, toutou ! fit l’un d’eux avec un petit bruit de bouche tendant à attirer l’animal. Viens par ici mon gros !

\- Je vais le bouffer, le clébard ! s’exclama un autre, en se jetant avec une vivacité incroyable sur le chien, poignard à la main.

 

Un projectile d’acier siffla dans l’air et, frôlant le visage de l’adolescent et l’arrêtant net dans son élan, ricocha contre le mur et tomba à terre. Les regards se tournèrent vers l’origine de l’attaque.

Debout en haut des marches se tenait Rivaï, la fronde à la main, toisant avec aplomb la bande de jeunes. 

 

\- Hey, c’est la p’tite noiraude de l’autre jour, s’exclama un des garçons. C’lui qui nous a piqué notre singe !

\- Alors, princesse, il était bon mon casse-dalle ? T’en as bien profité, hein ? Mais maintenant, on va te faire passer l’envie de recommencer. On s’occupe du chien, et tu y passes après.

 

Rivaï jaugea la bande d’adolescents, sans se démonter.

 

\- Il est avec moi, fit-il en désignant Kô d’un léger signe du menton. On n’y touche pas.

\- Et si j’y touche ? demanda le plus grand avec un sourire narquois.

\- Vas-y, répliqua Rivaï en plissant les yeux, les réduisant à deux fentes électriques. Touche.

 

L’adolescent amorça un geste, et quasi-instantanément, un éclat de métal se ficha dans la main sa main.

Ce dernier cria de surprise plus que de douleur et il ne fallut pas deux secondes pour que la meute d’adolescents se rue sur Rivaï, qui avait déjà encoché un autre projectile.

Ils n’eurent pas le temps d’atteindre le gosse : Kô, bête noire farouche, s’était jetée dans la masse de garçons. Rivaï le vit, écume aux crocs, se déchaîner sur eux, en mettant plusieurs à terre et semant une panique monstre dans leur groupe.

L’enfant entrevit la longue lame que dégaina le plus âgé et il eut juste le temps de siffler sèchement le chien pour que ce dernier lui prête attention : l’animal vit son compagnon filer et, évitant le coup de lame, le suivit.

 

\- Les mecs ! brailla le jeune de vingt ans à l’intention de ses compagnons à terre. Debout, allez, on va pas le laisser filer cette fois !

 

La meute se mit à pourchasser le gosse et son chien à travers les rues, créant un tumulte sur leur passage. Rivaï, galopant à toute vitesse, talonné par Kô qui était tiraillé par l’envie de se jeter de nouveau sur eux, tourna sec à un angle et s’engouffra dans une étroite avenue.

 

La ruelle était fermée par un grillage épais, mais l’enfant ne ralentit pas et fonça droit sur l’obstacle.

Les petits pieds de Rivaï se calèrent sans mal entre les mailles du grillage et en quelques secondes, il atteignit le haut et sauta de l’autre côté.

Ses poursuivants s’éclatèrent au grillage comme des mouches, furieux de constater que la barrière était beaucoup trop haute pour passer par-dessus et que leur taille ne permettait ni de s’accrocher au grillage, ni de l’escalader sans le faire ployer.

 

\- Hé ! Reviens là ! Froussard !

 

Rivaï se retourna et vit Kô, resté prisonnier de l’autre côté du virage, se déchaîner sur les garçons qui, dans la panique, commencèrent à s’agripper aux mailles, sans parvenir à monter.

 

L’enfant se serait habituellement fait la malle sans demander son reste, mais la vision du chien noir se déchaînant sur ses adversaires lui fit encocher un projectile sur son lance-pierre. L’éclat passa à travers le grillage sans le toucher et atteint un des garçons au crâne, le faisant chanceler. L’enfant voulut enchaîner, aider Kô à foutre la pâtée à ces imbéciles, mais l’imprévu survint : du côté des adolescents en panique, l’un des bâtiments enserrant l’allée vit une petite porte s’ouvrir : une vieille dame, sans doute alertée par les aboiements monstrueux du chien et les cris des jeunes, ouvrit un passage que les garçons, sens hésiter, analysèrent comme un moyen de passer de l’autre côté , car dans le bâtiment un couloir reliait les deux côtés du grillage.

 

Les garçons s’y engouffrèrent, bousculant la petite vieille.

Rivaï, en voyant s’ouvrir le passage reliant son échappatoire à ses adversaires, démarra aussitôt tambours battants, fonçant vers un monticule de déchets qui l’aiderait à s’échapper par le toit. Il n’eut pas le temps de l’atteindre.

Quatre mains le happèrent en pleine course. Rivaï vit, du coin de l’œil, le groupe d’adolescents se réunir, essoufflé, tandis que le dernier barricadait la porte pour empêcher Kô, enragé, de les rejoindre. Un grondement bestial retentit, tandis que le grand chien noir s’acharnait à essayer de passer.

Rivaï, que l’impuissance de son compagnon mettait hors de lui plus qu’autre chose et se rappelant les projets que les adolescents avaient évoqués à l’intention du chien, lui hurla :

 

\- **Dégage, Kô ! Fous le camp !**

\- Fous le camp, toutou ! ricana un garçon en imitant la voix de Rivaï. Zéro crédibilité ! Il a même pas mué !

\- Hé, le chien, regarde comme on démonte ton frangin !

 

Un coup sur la tempe empêcha Rivaï de répliquer et il ne réagit pas assez vite pour empêcher ses adversaires de le plaquer contre le pavé froid. Il se tortilla furieusement et gronda de fureur en sentant les mains inquisitrices fouiller ses poches, comme lui-même le faisait à ses victimes.

 

\- Oh le joli couteau ! triompha l’un d’eux en tirant la précieuse arme de sous la tunique de Rivaï. Et attend voir… Mais oui, c’est bien ce que je pensais, y en a un autre dans la semelle ! Bonne pioche ! Merci du cadeau.

\- Va te faire foutre, enfoiré ! rugit Rivaï en se débattant comme un diable.

\- Oh mais oui, c’est un p’tit mâle tout compte fait ! rit le plus grand des adolescents devant l’expression furieuse du gamin et ses mouvements excédés. On va voir s’il a les couilles d’encaisser comme le font les mecs alors !

 

Rivaï n’eut pas le temps de répliquer. Un coup d’une violence inattendue le cueillit en plein abdomen, lui coupa le souffle et l’envoyant rouler à terre.

Il dérapa sur les pavés et sentit un autre coup lui heurter les côtes. La bande d’adolescents, blessés par les crocs du chien, les éclats de métal de la fronde, et surtout humiliés en tant que groupe d’hommes en puissance, semblèrent vider tout leur sac de rancœur sur le petit corps à leurs pieds.

 

Rivaï voulut plusieurs fois se relever mais les coups qui pleuvaient et s’abattaient sur lui avec sauvagerie le terrassèrent vite, le faisant se recroqueviller comme une feuille morte, impuissant.

Les aboiements de Kô lui parvenaient, mais le son, sinistre, de ses côtes broyées par les coups était bien plus fort.

 

Écrasé sous leurs assauts, le visage pressé contre le sol pour éviter de se le faire réduire en miettes par les pieds et les poings le matraquant de toutes parts, Rivaï vit, du coin d’œil, une lueur étrange apparaître entre la forêt de jambes qui s’offraient à sa vue réduite. Il faisait sombre, et il n’y avait pas de lampadaires dans ce coin. À moitié suffoquant et brisé, il se demanda brièvement d’où pouvait provenir cette lueur.

 

Les coups cessèrent soudain, lui permettant de prendre une inspiration profonde qui lui fit venir un goût de sang dans la bouche. Une main se referma sur son col, le soulevant brutalement pour le mettre à hauteur du visage d’un des garçons.

 

\- Il couine même pas ! déplora l’un d’eux.

\- Attends, je vais la faire couiner, moi…

 

   Il lui saisit le visage d’une poigne de fer et approcha son visage du sien.

 

\- Hein, que tu vas couiner ?

 

Rivaï le foudroya du regard et, n’étant pas capable de lui donner de coup de tête, mordit férocement le nez qui se trouvait imprudemment à sa portée.

 

L’adolescent poussa un hurlement nasillard et essaya de repousser Rivaï, qui serra davantage les dents.

Trois paires de bras chopèrent le gosse et le tirèrent en arrière, l’arrachant à sa « victime ».

 

\- Tenez-le, bordel !

\- Hey, ça va ? s’enquirent les comparses du plus grand.

 

Ce dernier grogna avec colère, la main plaquée contre son nez meurtri. Dardant un regard noir sur Rivaï, il s’en approcha comme s’il allait l’étriper sur le champ.

 

\- Espèce de bâtard… Tu vas payer ça.

 

Il referma son poing sur les cheveux de Rivaï et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière, lui arrachant un son étouffé. Le jeune homme, échaudé, se tint cette fois à bonne distance des crocs du gamin et, prenant en main le propre couteau de l’enfant, approcha rageusement la lame de sa gorge. Il s’apprêta à pousser plus loin son geste quand il tressaillit violemment en croisant son regard : les deux perles d’acier de ses yeux scintillaient avec une incandescence hargneuse. Immobilisé par les adolescents, impuissant face à eux, le gamin chargeait son regard d’une rage si sourde, si lourde de défi et de fureur, que le groupe entier s’en retrouva tétanisé.

Le jeune homme, le nez en sang, sentit une goutte de sueur laisser un sillon froid dans son sillage, sur sa tempe. Un bref instant, il se sentit démuni face à ce que dégageait cette demi-portion humaine.

Écrasé, étouffé par le regard de Rivaï, il se fit violence pour reprendre ses esprits.

 

Il émit un « Tch » sec, un rictus mauvais relevant la commissure de ses lèvres. Sans lâcher les cheveux du garçon, il le releva et le plaqua à plat-ventre contre le couvercle de tôle d’une grande poubelle, l’empêchant ainsi de le regarder de nouveau.

 

L’impact violent avec sa cage thoracique fit émettre un son de douleur étouffé à Rivaï. Le ventre et le bassin bloqués contre le container de métal, le gosse se débattit et essaya de se retourner, en vain.

 

\- **Lâche-moi, connard !** brailla-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par la douleur compressant son torse.

 

Il lança une flopée d’injures colorées à ses adversaires, qui en rirent jaune ; l’interrompant, Rivaï sentit un contact sale contre sa langue ; les garçons lui passaient un épais tissu dans la bouche, qu’ils nouèrent grossièrement derrière sa tête, tirant sur les mâchoires de Rivaï dont les grondements agressifs redoublèrent.

 

\- Pour pas que t’aies envie de mordre une seconde fois, ricana un des garçons.

 

Deux paires de bras lui empoignèrent fermement les poignets et les épaules et, les tordant dans son dos en un angle menaçant qui fit grimacer Rivaï, maintinrent ses bras en arrière, dangereusement étreints.

 

\- Tu te tiens tranquille si tu veux pas qu’on t’arrache les deux bras…

 

   Rivaï tenta de bouger mais la poigne de ses adversaires sur ses bras l’empêchèrent totalement de se débattre. Il cracha une flopée de jurons colorés que le bâillon étouffa, faisant rire les adolescents.

Le gamin, hors de lui, sentit une main lui agripper la nuque et lui plaquer le visage contre le couvercle de métal de la poubelle.

Il sentit le corps de l’autre s’appuyer contre son dos et sa voix souffler à son oreille, le faisant tressaillir.

 

\- Je vais te déchirer en deux…

 

Les deux autres adolescents anticipèrent le brusque mouvement de Rivaï qui tenta encore de se débattre et resserrèrent leur emprise sur ses bras, une douleur aigue lançant dans ses épaules.

Immobilisé, la tempe écrasée contre la tôle, il vit soudain d’où provenait la lumière : une plaque d’égout strié, apparaissant au-dessus de leur tête, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, laissait filtrer un faisceau hachuré qui ressemblait à un rayon de clarté fantomatique dans la poussière du souterrain, soulevée par le combat.

 

Au-dessus, les gens parlaient, marchaient, guidaient leurs chevaux. Les gens riaient, pleuraient peut-être, ou même s’énervaient-ils, mais ils avaient chaud et étaient nourris. Au-dessus, dans une grande maison à quatre étages, un jeune homme nommé Erwin devait vaquer à ses occupations habituelles du soir. Des affaires d’humain du dessus. Et comme lui, la population vivait. Vivait sans avoir que leur sol était le ciel de silhouettes noires grouillant dans les profondeurs.

Les yeux grand écarquillés, haletant, le souffle coupé par la poigne de ses adversaires et l’effort de la lutte, Rivaï fixa la plaque d’égout les séparant de la surface. L’ouverture à barreaux du cloaque ressemblait curieusement à une fenêtre de prison à l’horizontale, au plafond d’une cellule. Une goutte d’eau se détacha de la plaque d’égout et chuta dans l’air putride du sous-sol. Elle s’éclata à terre, dans un son qui parvint étrangement aux oreilles de Rivaï.  

 

Il sentit sa tunique rabattue sur son dos et un bruissement de tissu derrière lui, ainsi que le souffle de l’adolescent tandis que les muscles de l’enfant, tendus malgré la douleur, continuaient de se contracter alors qu’il se débattait. Lutter, toujours. Le répit n’existait pas. Résister, combattre tant que le corps le peut, voilà la seule notion inébranlable gravée depuis toujours en Rivaï. Même alors qu’il ne pouvait s’échapper : lutter.

Les ricanements sourds des autres garçons ne lui parvinrent pas, ricochant à la surface de la muraille sensorielle qui s’était érigée entre Rivaï et le monde.

 

Un sang froid glacial. Toujours. La capacité involontaire de rester lucide, alors que l’horreur humaine dans ce qu’elle a de pire appelle l’esprit à sombrer au contraire dans un état second, fuir la réalité. Le tissu couvrant sa bouche, la poigne sur son crâne et ses épaules, engourdissaient peu à peu son corps déjà meurtri

 

Une seconde goutte chuta, scintillant brièvement dans la clarté filtrant par l’égout.

 

Lorsque les mains brutales le plaquèrent davantage contre la tôle, empoignant l’attache de chanvre lui servant de ceinture, et qu’il sentit se rapprocher l’adolescent tel un animal avide dans son dos, Rivaï se cramponna de toutes ses forces à cette lumière inaccessible.

 

 

**xxxxxxxx**

 

 

La nuit étreignait la cité. Ou peut-être était-ce déjà le matin. Il n’en avait aucune idée. C’était du pareil au même ici. Combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis… Depuis…

Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Plusieurs longues années peut-être.

 

Dans l’obscurité quasi-totale de la cité, la petite silhouette de Rivaï rasait les murs.

Il marchait un peu de travers, comme un chien blessé claudiquant à moitié sur le trottoir.

Un filon de sang ruisselait le long de sa jambe, laissant un sillon brûlant sur sa cuisse et son mollet et gouttant à sa cheville.

 

Il se sentait immoler de l’intérieur et geler en surface, l’humidité glaciale de l’air de la cité secouant sa peau hérissée de frissons et moite de sueur froide.

 

La semelle de ses bottines râpait contre les pavés mouillés. Il avançait tout droit, au hasard, à travers les rues quasi-désertes de la cité.

Les réverbères bavaient des flaques de lumière maladive au sol, en auréoles lasses. Au loin, les bars et bordels de nuit chantaient l’alcool, l’argent, le sexe et les plaisirs qui n’existaient pas ici.

 

Le chemin de Rivaï était désert, sombre, froid.

Il ne prêtait pas attention à la fatigue de ses jambes et elles se dérobèrent sous lui avant qu’il n’en ait conscience ; il se laissa tomber sur le ventre sur un sac poubelle en émettant un gémissement étouffé, et resta immobile sur le tas inconfortable, au coin d’un cul-de-sac obscur.

 

Immobile, l’enfant sentit une nausée contracter son abdomen, tout son corps le lançant. Le spasme se glaça le long de son échine, étirant son dos en un frisson. Il aurait voulu vomir le maigre contenu de son estomac, vomir ses entrailles, se débarrasser de ces viscères qui le brûlaient de l’intérieur.

 

Une plainte rauque lui parvint, mais il l’ignora.

 

Il sentit la langue chaude de Kô lui lécher le visage, nettoyer grossièrement les traces bleuies et sanglantes. Mais ce n’était pas au visage que l’enfant avait mal. Et la plaie immense, brûlante, qui ravageait son corps et son âme ne pourrait jamais être guérie, ni la souffrance apaisée.

La bourbe de la cité noire était une infamie qui collait à jamais à la peau, accompagnée de son florilège d’horreurs quotidiennes. Minuscule mais terriblement profonde, Rivaï était une cicatrice de ce gouffre où l’humanité avait piétiné sa propre dignité depuis bien longtemps.

 

Kô, devant l’absence de réaction de l’enfant, le renifla avec inquiétude et passa son museau sous le bras du garçon, essayant de l’aider à se relever, mais Rivaï restait inerte malgré les efforts du chien. Ce dernier, gémissant piteusement, finit par cesser ses tentatives et se blottit contre le corps meurtri de son compagnon, tout comme Rivaï s’était autrefois réfugié contre le corps d’Ikki, dans le grenier du Phénix.

 

Un gros rat au pelage sombre, furetant dans le coin, remarqua cette silhouette tiède et inerte, effondrée à terre, et s’en approcha. Rivaï ne réagit pas en sentant les petites pattes sales de l’animal s’agripper à ses vêtement et grimper sur son dos. Il ignora le fin museau humide reniflant sa nuque, triturant ses cheveux et l’intérieur de sa chemise à la recherche de nourriture. Il se fichait de ce gros rat répugnant. Il se fichait de l’odeur putride de moisissure de ce sur quoi il s’était effondré. Il se fichait des gouttes glacées qui chutaient autour de lui. Il se fichait que les gens du dessus prospèrent et que ceux du dessous agonisent. Il se fichait des Titans. Il se fichait de la Mort et la regardait froidement dans le blanc des yeux, sans la voir.

 

Il se laissa happer par l’inconscience, les paupières entrouvertes et le chien blotti contre lui.

Dans l’obscurité sale du souterrain, l’éclat de l’acier ébréché et émoussé des prunelles de Rivaï scintillait tristement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà… On finit sur une touche de tendresse (c’est ironique, bien sûr).
> 
> Je dois avouer à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici (deux chapitres, WOUUUUH ! :D vous tenez le bon bout les gars) qu'ayant commencé cette histoire il y a plus d'un an, certains passages que je "redécouvre" me laissent une impression bizarre.  
> M'enfin, ce joyeux bordel n'est pas encore fini, donc on a le temps d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.


	3. Chien de combat

** Chapitre 3 : Chien de combat **

 

 

«  _Si la vie ne fait pas de nous des tueurs, ce sont les hommes qui s’en chargeront_  »

**_Kurokawa ( Shamo)_ **

 

 

 

Le sang gicla sur le sol, laissant une large éclaboussure vermeil sur le ciment froid.

 

Le poing ensanglanté s’abattit de nouveau, ne laissant aucun répit à la victime. Encore. Encore. Et encore.

Les acclamations de la foule formaient un bourdonnement sourd autour de la petite arène. Les secondes s’écoulaient. Et le poing s’abattait infatigablement. Comme un clave martelant un tambour, à un rythme si régulier que cela se faisait entendre comme les battements graves d’un cœur.

 

   Puis un coup de gong résonna, faisant frémir l’air.

 

Le combat était terminé.

 

Le lutteur encore intact, plaquant son adversaire sous lui de tous son poids en verrouillant son bras sous son genou, cessa de frapper. Le visage en miette du vaincu ressemblait à un masque de pulpe rouge et une respiration sifflante faisait à peine frémir ce qui avait été son nez.

Le garçon brun desserra l’emprise qu’il exerçait sur le corps de son adversaire et se releva, dominant son rival étalé au sol, le visage ruisselant de sang. Le vainqueur ne daignait en réalité pas regarder le perdant, l’éclat bleu-gris de ses yeux fixant un point au-delà du faciès brisé du vaincu, au-delà de l’arène, au-delà de la cité noire et du Mur.

 

Il revint à la réalité lorsque la voix de l’arbitre détonna, euphorique :

 

\- **Rivaï, 5 ème vainqueur d’affilé ce soir !**

 

Une incandescence de voix, d’acclamations, de hurlements emplit l’arène.

Le garçon s’éloigna brièvement du centre de la piste, le temps de fouiller dans un sac miteux, d’en sortir un vieux bandage et de s’en entourer la main droite, dont les jointures des doigts étaient ensanglantées. Une fois son poing grossièrement consolidé, il retourna vers l’espace servant de ring, d’où le corps du précédent antagoniste venait d’être évacué.

 

**\- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, le dernier combat de la soirée ! Jög Run, du quartier des forges, fait son entrée sur la piste ! Va-t-il déclasser Rivaï de son titre d’éternel vainqueur ? Ouvrez bien vos yeux !**

 

Le regard du lutteur brun s’arrêta sur celui qui semblait être son adversaire : un colosse trapu et aussi large que haut, les stries de ses muscles visibles sous la peau de son torse à travers la chemise, s’échauffait sur le bord de l’arène.

Un petit homme barbu chuchota à l’oreille de son colossal poulain en regardant sournoisement Rivaï du coin de l’œil.

 

\- C’est un droitier. Tu peux l’avoir sans tracas en blindant ta gauche et en le prenant en latéral.

 

Le boxeur hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le centre. Une fois arrivé face à Rivaï, il le jaugea avec mépris, une moue dédaigneuse tordant sa bouche. Le colosse roula exagérément des épaules, fit craquer ses jointures et sous les acclamations féroces, ôta sa chemise avec présomption avant de se mettre en garde. Ce geste eut un petit effet sur la foule, qui chahuta à la vue des muscles énormes mis à nu.

 

Rivaï se tint immobile face à lui, un air désabusé sur le visage.

 

\- C’est un combat. On va pas baiser, abruti, ça sert à rien de virer ta chemise.

 

Les spectateurs du premier rang qui étaient encore à portée d’oreille sifflèrent avec enthousiasme et le gong retentit.

 

Jög, malgré les apparences, avait un cerveau et s’en était servi pour observer son adversaire lors des combats précédents. Il était rapide. Aussi le colosse se tenait-il prêt à tout… Cependant, il ne parvint pas à prévoir le départ instantané de Rivaï au son du gong, et il ne le réalisa que lorsque le jeune homme était déjà sur lui.

 

La nuque de Jög claqua lorsque sa tête pivota sous l’impact du poing qui s’y abattit. Un deuxième coup vint fracasser l’arcade. Un troisième s’abattre sur l’oreille du colosse.

 

« Un droitier. Blinder sa gauche et le prendre en latéral ».

 

Les sens déjà embrouillé par les assauts foudroyants de son adversaire, Jög profita que le poing droit fonde sur lui pour frapper dans les côtes, ratant de peu le foie.

Rivaï avait vidé ses poumons avant l’impact, mais le coup le fit quand même se raidir légèrement. Jög, en parfait boxeur droitier, avait bien compris comment prendre ses homologues à revers… Mais il ne fallut pas une seconde à Rivaï pour s’adapter : il recula son pied gauche, se mettant instantanément en position gauchère.

 

\- Quoi ?! brailla le coach du grand boxeur.

 

Complètement désorienté, Jög ne put réagir quand Rivaï fondit sur lui en une tempête de coups imprévisibles pour le droitier. Virevoltant et piquant comme une abeille, le plus petit combattant ne mit pas longtemps à transformer le visage de son adversaire en face sanglante, comme il l’avait fait pour le précédent.

 

Son poing se referma sur les mèches de longs cheveux blonds qui, hirsutes, pendaient devant ses yeux. Jög se sentit brusquement attiré vers l’avant et ne put rien faire avant que le genou de Rivaï ne vienne s’emplâtrer dans son entre-jambe. Une fois. Deux fois.

Le poing gauche de Rivaï, totalement imprévisible, vint fracasser la tempe de l’adversaire avant de le heurter en pleine mâchoire.

 

Cela suffit : le colosse, telle une immense carcasse disloquée, s’effondra face contre terre à côté de ses dents.

Rivaï s’approcha de lui et empoigna ses cheveux emmêlés, relevant sans ménagement la tête de son adversaire, plantant son regard dans celui à moitié inconscient et voilé de sang de Jög.

 

\- Tu aurais dû garder ta chemise. Une charpente de muscles aussi inutile et balourde que la tienne ne mérite que d’être planquée.

 

Il lâcha les cheveux, laissant la face du boxeur rencontrer de nouveau le sol tandis que l’arbitre le rejoignait au milieu de la piste.

 

\- **Rivaï, des quartiers Est, est encore vainqueur, mesdames et messieurs ! Il mérite vos acclamations, car j’ai bien l’impression que malgré ces éprouvants combats, il s’endormira bien moins contusionné que ses six adversaires, ce soir !**

 

Sans dénier accorder le moindre regard à la populace le huant, l’acclamant, le sifflant, le rappelant à la fois, Rivaï sortit de la piste, jeta son sac sur son épaule et disparut dans l’ombre d’un couloir, sans plus de cérémonie.

 

Une fois le garçon parti, les hurlements se calmèrent et les lieux se mirent à s’animer du doux fourmillement des départs, les spectateurs se levant de leur place en commentant les combats précédents.

Un homme cependant, nappé dans un grand manteau noir, s’approcha de la piste et se pencha vers l’arbitre, l’interpellant discrètement.

 

\- Oh, dis-moi. C’est qui, ce type-là, Rivaï…

 

L’arbitre regarda brièvement l’inconnu et, sans cesser sa tâche de rangement de matériel, répondit :

 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Qu’est-ce que vous savez de lui ?

\- Mh ? Z’êtes marrant vous.

 

Une dizaine de petits billets apparurent prestement sous le nez de l’arbitre, qui s’en empara et, se remettant au travail, déclara :

 

\- Quand il a débarqué ici, c’était y a, quoi… cinq ans environ, fit l’arbitre avec une moue. Il était même pas pubère et déjà il se permettait de lever le nez vers les combattants rodés. En fait, il s’était déjà pointé avant, mais on l’avait rembarré en disant qu’il était trop jeune pour ça. Au bout d’un moment, on a dû craquer.

 

L’arène s’était presque entièrement vidée et les bruits de la vie des rues parvenaient aux deux hommes, permettant à l’arbitre de parler plus normalement.

 

\- On a eu du mal à lui trouver des adversaires appropriés : les plus jeunes avaient plus de seize ans, alors on a fait avec. Au début, il s’est pris de sacrées plumées, et ça l’empêchait pas de revenir le lendemain. Il a pas fallu plus de quelques mois pour qu’il se fasse la patte et qu’il enchaîne les victoires, coup sur coup. C’était terrifiant à voir. Je me souviens pas qu’il ait perdu un combat, depuis. Oh, il arrive qu’il morfle sacrément, mais c’est rien face à la branlée qu’il fout au mec d’en face. Quand l’adversaire est trop résistant pour être dézingué, Rivaï, il arrive toujours à ne pas perdre son combat en tenant le plus longtemps possible jusqu’à la fin du round, en ayant l’autre à l’usure.

\- Mh, lâcha simplement l’homme, incitant son narrateur à continuer.

\- Ça fait près de cinq ans qu’il taffe ici. On sait pas ce qu’il fait, ailleurs, je crois qu’il y a qu’ici qu’il gagner un peu de fric. On bosse avec ce qu’on sait faire, hein. Chaque fois qu’il se pointe, on croit qu’il y aura personne pour l’affronter et personne pour regarder, vu que l’issue est quasiment assurée. Et y a toujours du monde, face à lui et autour de lui. Et il écrase l’autre. Et il repart, et on sait pas bien quand il reviendra. C’est tout ce que j’peux vous dire de lui. Pourquoi vous vous y intéressez au fait ?

 

L’homme ne répondit pas. Il salua l’arbitre d’un signe de tête et le laissa planté dans son arène vide. Il disparut sans que l’arbitre n’ait remarqué la déchirure du manteau, au niveau de la poitrine.

 

Dans l’ombre des corridors, l’homme s’alluma une cigarette et souffla longuement la fumée, son esprit reconstituant ses idées pour la suite des évènements.

 

\- Rivaï, hein…

 

 

 

Le jeune homme, de son côté, sortait de la cabine qui servait de loge aux combattants, un petit pansement gluant recouvrait son arcade, un autre sa mâchoire et une marque violacée colorait sa tempe. Trois fois rien. Les adversaires de la soirée avaient été plutôt médiocres.

 

En sortant, il croisa l’organisateur des jeux, qui lui fourra sa paie dans les mains avant de lui jeter un regard en coin. Rivaï l’ignora, rangea la liasse de billets froissés dans la poche intérieure de sa chemise et sortit de l’enceinte.

 

À l’angle d’un mur, un grand chien noir était affalé sur le trottoir.

Kô émit un petit grognement à l’intention de son compagnon. Message compris : «  _T’en as mis du temps_  ».

 

\- T’avais qu’à aller t’occuper ailleurs, clébard.

 

Il s’approcha de l’animal et lui donna une caresse un peu rude sur la tête, mais Kô l’approfondit en frottant légèrement son crâne à la paume de Rivaï. Ce dernier soupira légèrement : depuis leur première rencontre musclée, en périphérie de la ville il y avait de cela presque six ans, lui et le chien ne s’étaient plus quittés. Ils en avaient été incapables. La roulée violente qu’ils s’étaient fichus avait été l’amorce d’un lien indéfinissable mais qui les unissait irrémédiablement. Avec naturel, ils s’étaient trouvés pour ne plus se séparer.

Ils avaient commencé par faire les quatre cent coups ensemble, se cherchant parfois entre eux, se montrant même violents l’un envers l’autre, mais toujours Kô revenait, le museau froncé, les poils hérissés mais le cœur frétillant. Et toujours Rivaï l’accueillait d’une caresse bourrue.

Et la rencontre avec Aleb n’avait pas enraillé cet attachement vital qui les reliait.

 

Lorsque ce nom apparut dans son esprit, Rivaï regarda le chien d’un air entendu et se mit en marche.

 

Les rues étaient givrées. Au-dehors l’hiver sévissait, mais pire que la neige, c’était le gel qui régnait. Si le souterrain était à l’abri des flocons et de la grêle, le givre s’insinuait partout et n’épargnait pas la cité noire, bien au contraire.

Les maisons paraissaient n’être que des blocs de roche grise et brune, constellées des lumières pauvrement chaudes des fenêtres.

 

Malgré le froid, les choses n’allaient pas trop mal, ici. Les tensions entre gangs et la pression des réseaux s’étaient légèrement détendues en attendant la prochaine fois, et malgré les températures capricieuses, les gens reculaient leur couvre-feu et les bars étaient encore peuplés.

Rivaï s’approcha de l’un d’eux, dont l’enseigne verte jetait sur le trottoir des flaques de lumière glauque. Kô s’agita, agacé par les rires gutturaux provenant de la taverne. 

 

\- J’en ai pour cinq minutes, déclara Rivaï. File, je te retrouverai plus tard.

 

Il lui tira affectueusement les moustaches et le chien, comprenant le message, fronça le museau avec dépit et s’éloigna un peu. Rivaï, en entrant dans le bar, remarqua cependant du coin de l’œil que l’animal ne s’était pas éloigné de beaucoup : assis dans l’ombre d’un monticule de cageots, Kô, l’air de rien, semblait décidé à attendre le retour de son compagnon. Rivaï soupira de nouveau : ce chien avait parfois des réactions presque trop humaines, et se montrait aussi bien trop attaché. Rivaï avait été tenté plus d’une fois de le repousser quand le chien se laissait aller à des élans d’affection trop démonstratifs, mais toujours, il cédait à lui-même et répondait à Kô.

 

Rivaï entra dans le bar et aussitôt les effluves âcres d’alcool et de tabac fouettèrent son visage, réchauffé par la température de la salle. Passant entre les tables, il s’assit au bout du comptoir et héla le patron.

 

\- Kaïm, une bière.

 

La boisson arriva presque instantanément. Rivaï n’en demandait pas plus, mais Kaïm, désœuvré derrière son bar malgré l’animation en salle, demanda au jeune homme :

 

\- Tu rentres pas chez toi ce soir ?

\- Je te demande à boire, pas à être chaperonné, vieil homme.

\- Tu dis ça, mais à chaque fois que tu viens prendre un verre après tes combats tu vas coucher ailleurs que dans ta piaule.

\- C’est une proposition ? railla le brun en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Tu voudrais que je vienne dans la tienne ?

 

Le patron soupira avec résignation et abandonna l’antipathique garçon à son verre.

 

Rivaï venait souvent ici après l’arène. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Pas que l’endroit lui plaisait vraiment, ni que le besoin de boire se fasse ressentir. Ses pas le menaient toujours ici, et toujours il buvait un verre ou deux, sans conviction, avant de repartir.

Dans son dos, deux gamins âgés de trois ans de moins que lui s’amusaient à graver des obscénités sur les poutres des murs. Ces gosses étaient comme tous ceux des bars de la cité noire : le goût de l’alcool sale leur était plus familier que celui de l’eau, mais ils avaient toujours un grenier où dormir. Cela rappelait vaguement des choses à Rivaï, qui restait cependant sourd au vacarme ambiant, et hermétique à la moindre mélancolie. Hermétique à tout. Seule la sensation de chaleur âpre de la bière moussant dans sa gorge lui faisait parvenir quelques sensations.

Un vieillard, tassé dans un coin et le fixant depuis le début, finit par s’approcher et tira un tabouret aux côtés de Rivaï, qui lui lança un regard furtif. Un avertissement. Le vieillard ne s’en formalisa pas et prit place sur le tabouret.

 

\- J’t’ai vu combattre, annonça-t-il, son verre à la main. T’es un dur, toi.

 

Rivaï ignora le compliment et continua de regarder dans le vide. L’homme s’en ficha et, posant sa chope sur le comptoir, s’assit plus confortablement.

 

\- T’as une sacrée gauche, pour un droitier.

\- Je suis pas vraiment droitier.

\- Ah ? Ben tu joues bien, dis. C’est pas la première fois que je te vois jouer de drôles de coups pour coucher ton adversaire. T’as pas un style très fair-play, mais tant que ça fonctionne, comme on dit… Fais gaffe, à ce train-là, tu vas trop te faire connaître. Tu pourrais avoir des propositions de réseaux, comme la Triple Dague ou les Corbeaux de l’est.

\- S’ils ont mieux à me proposer que des combats de coq pour gagner ma graille, je serai sans doute preneur.

 

Rivaï but une gorgée avant de demander :

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je me demandais…

 

L’homme resta pensif, les plis de ses yeux rivés sur le visage du jeune homme qui n’appréciait pas vraiment de se faire ainsi détailler.

 

\- Bon, accouche, le vieux ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents en levant son verre.

\- Dis-moi, juste par curiosité… Tu serais pas du dessous ?

 

Alors qu’il portait le verre à son bouche, Rivaï suspendit son geste, la boisson touchant à peine ses lèvres. Il releva les yeux vers le vieillard – qui eut un frisson – et demanda :

 

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir. Mine de rien, c’te ville souterraine est grande, et plus profonde qu’on veut l’admettre. Et plus on descend, plus c’est rude. T’as la niaque d’un petit gars qui n’a pas dû en voir des jolies tous les jours. Je me disais que tu devais t’être tiré des niveaux inférieurs.

\- Je suis d’ici.

\- Ah. Loupé. Alors laisse-moi deviner… T’as été vendu par tes parents à un trafiquant de gosses ? Ou bien tes vieux étaient eux-mêmes proxénètes. C’était courant, y a un temps, ici.

 

Rivaï, le verre toujours suspendu à hauteur des lèvres, acheva son geste et but d’une traite une grande goulée d’alcool. Il reposa le verre et, s’appuyant au court dossier du tabouret en une attitude nonchalante et presque provocatrice, darda ses yeux gris sur le vieil homme.

 

\- C’était une pute, ma mère, déclara-t-il abruptement. Du quartier Sud. Mon père, j’le connais pas, paraît que c’était juste un type de passage. Et elle, elle est morte deux ans après ma naissance, en couche. Un autre type l’avait remise en cloque et elle y est passée.

\- Ah ouais, tu t’en souviens ? ricana l’homme. T’avais bonne mémoire pour un gosse de deux ans.

\- C’est celui qui m’a élevé qui me l’a dit.

\- Ah ouais…, répéta-t-il pensivement. Et dis pour voir… Comment elle se nommait, ta mère ?

\- Mhira, répondit Rivaï après un bref silence. J’crois.

 

Le regard du vieux s’éclaira furtivement et il eut un mouvement de tête, comme si les pensées cognaient aux parois de son crâne et se bousculaient en masse.

 

\- La p’tite Mhira…, lâcha-t-il au bout d’un moment. Oui…

 

Il fixa Rivaï encore de longues secondes. Le garçon se sentait irrité par le comportement de cet inconnu. L’agacement et la perplexité laissa place cependant à un léger étonnement lorsque le vieillard émit un petit hoquet guttural avant de déclarer :

 

\- Ouais, je te reconnais maintenant. Enfin, j’te reconnais, je dis ça comme ça. En fait, t’as ses yeux et son nez. On dirait bien.

\- Vous êtes qui ? demanda le garçon, méfiant.

\- Bôf. Un vieux poivrot. Et toi ?...

 

Le garçon ne répondit pas, le visage tourné vers le fond de son verre mais les yeux ne quittant pas son interlocuteur.

 

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, j’ai l’impression que tu vas m’bouffer ! ricana doucement le vieillard. Je connaissais une Mhira. Et maintenant que je te vois, y a ses traits qui me reviennent, c’est tout. Humm… J’te paie une autre bière ?

\- Deux.

\- T’as raison, faut toujours se blinder quand on commence à parler de nos génitrices ! rit l’homme.

\- J’ai pas dit que j’avais l’intention d’écouter vos ragots de saoulard.

\- Non mais t’acceptes deux bières quand même. Fais gaffe d’ailleurs.

 

Rivaï soupira sèchement quand Kaïm les servit, et aussitôt le vieil inconnu se tassa un peu, comme pour condenser ses souvenirs et leur donner matière dans son crâne. Rivaï n’avait que faire d’écouter un ivrogne déblatérer des incohérences, cependant, certainement plus par ennui que par intérêt sincère, il resta assis. Celui qui partageait son toit ne l’attendait pas ce soir de toute façon, et Kô était bien libre d’aller renifler ailleurs.

L’homme se mit à parler.

 

\- C’était une sacrée fille, Mhira. Ouais. Un drôle d’oiseau, avec des idées pas claires dans la tête, mais une gentille fille, vraiment. Elle avait du caractère et savait mener les hommes par le bout du nez. Enfin, plutôt par le bout de la b… bref, tu m’as compris. Eh ben tiens, si ça s’trouve, je suis même ton père.

Rivaï eut un rictus complexe et lâcha :

 

\- Je préfèrerais encore que ma mère ait couché avec un Titan.

\- Et qu’elle ait donné naissance à une demi-portion comme toi ? Ben voyons. On voit de tout, tu m’diras. Tiens, tu sais qu’un jour, elle t’a emmené à l’extérieur ?

\- À l’extérieur de quoi ?

\- De cette porcherie, pardi.

 

La cité souterraine ? Ben tiens.

 

\- Je sais pas comment elle a fait son compte, la Mhira, reprit le vieillard, mais elle a réussi à se retrouver au-delà des Murs.

\- Carrément dehors ? demanda Rivaï en haussant un sourcil, preuve de la surprise que suscitait chez lui cet aveu. Dehors-dehors ? Chez les Titans ?

 

Sortir du souterrain était un acte fou. Aller au-delà d’Utopia était insensé. Aller jusqu’au Mur Maria était carrément une aberration d’illuminé. Alors, réussir même à passer le Mur ultime… Absurde.

 

\- Hmf, répondit l’ivrogne. Dehors-dehors. Je sais pas quelle mouche l’avait piquée, ni comment elle a fait. Les gars des remparts sont pas incorruptibles, sans doute a-t-elle trouvé un moyen de passer grâce à un garde. J’sais pas. Bref, elle l’a fait. Enfin là, je t’raconte ce qu’on m’a raconté, rien de plus.

\- _On_  ?

\- He ! ricana ce dernier. Chaque chose en son temps. La suite de l’histoire, je la connais pas bien… Une troupe de patrouilleurs a croisé cette minette trottant à découvert, serrant un ballot contre elle. Y paraît qu’y a pas à aller loin pour trouver les Titans, certains racleraient même les remparts. La Mhira, elle s’est fait repérer par une des bestioles avant que les militaires arrivent à elle. On m’a rapporté qu’elle était morte… Je sais pas comment ils ont récupéré ce qu’elle tenait dans les bras, le bébé. P’t’être qu’au moment où le Titan l’a attrapée, elle l’a balancée pour l’épargner. Ça ferait un bon roman à la con.

\- Et ?

\- Et voilà. Plus de Mhira, et les patrouilleurs se sont retrouvés avec un gosse sur les bras. Tu parles d’un cas inédit. Ils devaient le ramener à la ville j’imagine, le caser dans un orphelinat, mais c’est pas ce qui s’est fait apparemment. Sans doute qu’ils savaient pas quoi foutre de toi. (Rivaï ne réagit pas au passage à la deuxième personne) Le petit bâtard, c’est ce qu’il y a de plus fréquent ici, mais là-haut ça faisait tâche. T’aurait sans doute pas été accueilli à bras ouverts, un gosse de prostituée, sortant du dessous… J’imagine que c’est ce qu’ils se sont dits, puisque t’es là : ils ont dû te préférer l’atmosphère qui t’allait le mieux. Moi j’pense surtout qu’ils avaient pas envie de grossir les rangs des bouches à nourrir, ils se disent qu’ici on est alimenté grâce aux réseaux et qu’on ne pioche pas dans les réserves officielles. Alors autant te foutre là où tu gênais pas.

 

Rivaï fit crisser le cul du verre sur le bois du comptoir, le menton appuyé sur sa main.

 

\- D’où tu sors ça, vieil homme ?

\- Je connaissais Mhira, je te l’ai dit. Et t’as dit toi-même qu’elle était fille de joie ; pas besoin de s’étaler dessus. Et quant à la façon dont elle a fini, et comment t’as été récupéré… Ça, c’est mon épouse qui me l’a dit. Une militaire, qui à l’époque était cantonnée à la surveillance des murs. Pile le jour où elle a pu passer de l’autre côté (elle venait d’entrer dans les bataillons d’exploration, tu vois), eh ben elle a pas fait trois cent mètres à cheval qu’elle voit une bonne femme, marchant à pied, sur le territoire des Titans. La suite, je viens de te la raconter.

 

L’homme allait boire une gorgée quand une pensée lui traversa l’esprit.

 

\- Ah ben tiens… Du coup, tu dois ta vie à ma femme. Marrant.

\- Vous sortez avec une fille du dessus ? demanda Rivaï en avisant l’anneau doré ceignant l’annulaire de l’inconnu.

\- Yep. Même si je la mets souvent en-dessous !

 

Il éclata d’un petit rire rauque, satisfait de sa blague. Voyant que son interlocuteur ne se déridait strictement pas, il reprit son sérieux et continua :

 

\- Tu sais, je suis né ici, j’ai grandi dans ce merdier, et comme tu vois, j’y traîne encore. Mais ça empêche pas que je me sois bougé un peu le cul. Je suis allé à la surface, tu vois.

\- Si vous avez une femme à la surface, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Ah. Ben si j’avais ma femme, pour sûr que je serais encore là-haut. Sauf qu’elle est morte. Tuée par un Titan. Ils ont ramené une moitié de corps en disant que c’était le sien, et qu’ils avaient rien pu faire. La routine pour eux, quoi.

 

L’homme resta prostré, les mains refermées sur son verre, tandis que Rivaï gardait le silence. Le vieillard but une grande goulée de bière, semblant revenir à lui, et reprit :

 

\- ‘Fin voilà. Plus de femme. J’avais plus rien à foutre chez les zouaves d’en haut, alors autant retourner dans le familier foutoir de ma jeunesse. Tu vois, ça, petit, tu vois ce que ça veut dire ? Que nous, les gars des souterrains, eh ben on n’est pas faits pour la surface. On peut nous en tirer avec du fric, avec de la graille et de l’amour, mais il suffit que tout ça flanche un peu et vlan ! nous revoilà au bercail. On peut pas s’en sortir, ça te colle à la peau.

\- Ouais, je sais.

 

Oui, il savait.

Le fouillis des avenues, les couleurs des robes et des pelouses, la hauteur des arbres, des maisons, le vacarme des foules et des charrettes… Trop de bruits, trop d’odeurs, trop de formes entremêlées et mal connues. Trop, pour garder plein contrôle de ses sens et rester aux aguets.

Il avait connue, une fois, l’impression de perdition totale ressentie au milieu des rues du dessus. Et même si la première vision de ce monde parallèle mais pourtant divergent du sien l’avait époustouflé, il n’avait vite souhaité qu’une chose : retrouver ses marques. Retrouver les perceptions familières, s’arracher à cette dimension étouffante et chaude.

 

Il l’avait expérimenté malgré lui. Et il n’y était jamais retourné.

 

Tout comme l’idée de visiter Utopia et de s’instruire des couleurs de cette société ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit dans son enfance, l’idée d’y retourner ne s’était jamais posée de nouveau après qu’il ait été recueilli par cette famille bourgeoise.

C’était étrange. Ne parvenir à respirer normalement et ne voir clair que dans les bas-fonds… et pourtant s’y sentir oppressé. Il n’avait pas la moindre envie de s’aventurer vainement à la surface, mais chaque jour, lorsque ses pieds foulaient la crasse et que ses poings s’écorchaient, il sentait _ce_ regard bleu le transpercer de part en part.

 

\- Il t’a enflé, le bonhomme qui t’a raconté que ta mère était morte en couche ou j’sais pas quoi, reprit l’homme en sortant le garçon de ses pensées. Elle a pas eu le temps, Mhira, de se retrouver une seconde fois le ventre comme un tonneau. C’est elle qu’a fini dans le ventre du Titan.

\- Si ça se trouve, c’est toi qui es en train de me raconter de la merde.

\- Aaaah, ça on peut pas dire, rit le vieux. Quand je dépasse mon quinzième verre, c’est vrai que je commence à m’embrouiller. Enfin, moi ce que j’en pense, c’est que ton pépère, il t’a déblatérer cette histoire de mort en couche pour pas te mettre en tête des idées de Titan et de monde extérieur ou j’sais pas quoi. Ou bien juste il avait aucune idée de ce qu’il était arrivé à ta mère et il voulait pas savoir.

\- Rien à foutre. C’est égal ce genre de choses, maintenant.

\- Ce que je t’ai dit. Y a aucune preuve que ce môme, ce soit toi, en fin de compte. C’est un « on dit », et encore, un « on dit » bien peu connu, sorti de la mémoire d’un vieillard. Mais si t’es bien le fils de Mhira, ce que tes yeux ont l’air de suggérer, eh ben mon cochon je peux te dire que t’as eu un sacré cul. Tu vois, sans le bataillon d’exploration, le p’tit gratteur d’égout que tu es aujourd’hui n’existerait pas. Comme quoi, c’est marrant comme tout est lié : les souterrains d’Utopia, et l’au-delà de Maria. T’as fait un sacré chemin, bonhomme.

 

Il but une grande goulée et sembla réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de ressortir de sa mémoire.

 

\- Drôle d’histoire.

\- Mh.

 

Le garçon repoussa le premier verre, vide, et fit glisser le second encore plein vers le mystérieux narrateur.

 

\- Merci pour la bière, fit-il en se levant.

 

Et, sans considérer le dodelinement de tête du vieillard, Rivaï quitta les lieux.

 

\- Vieux débris sénile.

 

Comme si ces histoires l’atteignaient. Il aurait dû se tirer dès que cet homme avait commencé à délirer.

Il avisa Kô, affalé au même endroit que tout à l’heure, et l’interpella.

 

\- On rentre ?

 

Le chien bâilla longuement avant de sauter sur ses pattes et de se lancer à la suite de son compagnon.

 

Les deux partenaires se mirent en route à travers le réseau de rues pavées de la cité, s’éloignant du cœur de Macondo, le quartier des jeux et paris, pour se diriger vers une zone légèrement isolée, clairsemée de baraques éventrées.

 

Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes de marche, une petite cahute de bois noirci apparut, perchée en haut d’une excroissance rocheuse dans un quartier glacial. Kô continua de s’avancer, mais Rivaï marqua une seconde d’arrêt.

La fenêtre irradiait tel un petit carré de lumière orange fatigué. Aleb était là, évidemment. Chaque fois que Rivaï rentrait, il était là. Presque chaque fois.

 

Aleb, cet individu cabossé qui s’était jeté en travers de sa vie malgré lui, et s’était cramponné à Rivaï pour ne plus le lâcher, puis devenir peu à peu une petite pièce de son existence.

Son colocataire. Son partenaire. Son allié. La première personne depuis des années qui semblait compter un peu pour lui. La première vraie relation humaine après le massacre du Phénix.

 

Rivaï se remit en route, suivant Kô, et monta les escaliers vermoulus avant de se retrouver devant le battant servant de porte.

La poignée grinça affreusement lorsqu’il la tourna et il eut à peine le temps d’entrebâiller la porte qu’un hurlement retentit depuis l’intérieur.

 

**\- LE CHIEN RENTRE PAS !**

 

Rivaï ignora royalement la voix et entra, Kô sur les talons. Il ôta ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la pièce centrale. Le palais royal n’était composé que d’une pseudo-salle de bain et d’une pièce à vivre, ornée d’une commode bancale, d’un grand matelas, à même le sol et dont le fourrage dépassait des coutures, et de quelques étagères alimentaires.

Un grand gaillard halé aux cheveux auburn, presque roux, à la longue stature et les joues constellées de taches de rousseur sortit de la salle de bain sans regarder Rivaï, occupé à étudier les coutures déchirées d’une de ses tuniques.

 

\- T’en as mis du temps, déclara Aleb en sachant parfaitement qu’il était même plutôt étonnant que Rivaï soit tout simplement rentré.

\- Je savais pas que je devais rentrer avant minuit, maman.

\- Oh, t’es narquois ce soir, pour changer.

 

Aleb remarqua Kô qui entreprenait de se lécher les parties génitales, et il s’insurgea :

 

\- Merde, Rivaï, mais pourquoi tu l’as fait rentrer ?

\- Hé, c’est Kô et moi qui créchions là à la base. C’est pas toi qui va gerter le chien.

\- Et après il dégueulasse le sol et tu m’accuses.

 

   Là où Aleb s’attendait à une réplique acide, seul le silence lui répondit. Il regarda son comparse et remarqua son air légèrement absent.

 

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Rien en particulier.

 

Aleb regarda son ami lâcher sa veste sur le canapé et commencer à enlever ses vêtements sales.

 

-   T’as la gueule du mec qui s’est pris une foinée sur le coin du museau. Combats d’arène, ouais… Tu t’y es fait défoncer je parie.

\- T’as toujours été une brêle en paris.

\- Ben pourtant, ta sale tête me dit que tu t’en aies pris des épicées.

 

Un geste élégant du doigt répondit à Aleb, qui sourit avec raillerie tandis que Rivaï s’enfermait dans la salle de bain.

Le grand roux en profita pour aller ouvrir la porte d’entrée et appeler sévèrement le chien à mi-voix.

 

\- Kô, dehors.

 

L’animal ne le regarda même pas. À croire qu’il ne reconnaissait son nom que lorsque c’était Rivaï qui le prononçait.

 

\- Kô, tu voudrais pas m’écouter moi aussi ? déplora Aleb en s’accroupissant à hauteur de l’animal et en chuchotant afin que Rivaï n’entende pas. Je suis le pote de ton pote, je te signale, et j’habite ici aussi. T’es pas humain ? Bon, donc le chien il dort dehors. Pas dans la maison.

\- T’as pas remarqué qu’il t’ignore royalement ?

 

La voix de Rivaï, de l’autre côté de la porte, fit sursauter le roux. En effet, le chien noir avait posé son museau sur ses pattes et avait les yeux mi-clos, en une expression de dédain total. Aleb grogna, agacé par l’ouïe de Rivaï, l’attitude je-m’en-foutiste de Kô et sa propre incapacité à se faire écouter du chien, et alla fouiller dans un des placards miteux pour en ressortir un morceau de jambon sec qu’il agita près du sol.

 

\- Eh, pshhhht, Kô ! Viens par là !

 

Méfiant, le chien releva les oreilles mais oublia toute forme de prudence en repérant le quartier de jambon que tenait le garçon. Il se rua vers lui, et Aleb s’empressa de jeter la viande à l’extérieur, laissant le chien bondir à la poursuite de l’objet de ses convoitises, et il referma la porte aussi sec.

 

\- Ouf ! souffla Aleb en s’adossant à la porte, entendant déjà Kô grogner sur le palier. Un peu d’air.

 

Rivaï sortit de la salle de bain, lavé, vêtu d’un pantalon qu’il ne prenait jamais la peine de fermer quand ils étaient chez eux. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en s’essuyant les cheveux avec une petite serviette tandis qu’Aleb reportait son attention sur sa propre chemise effilochée, l’air de rien.

 

\- T’aurais pas dû virer Kô, lança-t-il. Il va faire la gueule et chier sur le palier.

\- Avec un peu de chance, c’est pas moi qui mettrai le premier pied dehors demain, rétorqua Aleb. (il remarqua l’air renfrogné de Rivaï et soupira) Sérieux, Rivaï, me dis pas que tu voulais encore dormir avec lui ? J’en ai marre de cette habitude, il pue et prend toute la place au pieu ! J’arrive pas à piger qu’un type qui me fait la leçon parce que je crade la piaule aime dormir avec ce clébard pouilleux. 

\- Il ronfle pas, lui.

\- Mf. Si c’est mes ronflements qui te dérangent…

 

Aleb posa sa tunique abîmée et s’approcha de Rivaï.

 

\- … on n’est pas obligé de dormir.

 

Rivaï sembla l’ignorer en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre tout en continuant de se frictionner les cheveux avec la serviette, mais Aleb savait décrypter son ami mieux que personne.

 

Il se dressa devant lui et lui bloqua brusquement le passage, sa main s’appuya sur le mur pour empêcher Rivaï de passer.

Ce dernier, cessant de se sécher les cheveux, ne bougea cependant pas mais tourna seulement les yeux vers celui qui venait de lui barrer la route. Aleb avait l’habitude de ce regard. Indifférent. Blasé. Aimanté. Supérieur. Écrasant. Acéré.

Femmes, hommes, gosses, vieillards, alliés ou adversaires, Rivaï regardait tout le monde comme ça. Même lui, Aleb, qui était particulièrement proche de lui, n’avait droit à aucun traitement de faveur. La même expression insensible lui était adressée.

À cet instant et comme toujours, il le dominait de sa taille, mais cela n’avait aucune importance. Face à Rivaï, même dans les moments les plus intenses, il se sentait comme un gosse. La petite taille du garçon ne l’empêchait strictement pas de regarder tout le monde de haut, au contraire.

 

Les gros malabars des souterrains, les loups mortels de la Triple Dague ou bien les chefs de gang pouvaient impressionner par leur stature, mais Rivaï était certainement le seul qui, en se tenant face à eux, pouvait les faire tressaillir une infime seconde. Eux se servaient de leur hauteur et de leur carrure pour asseoir leur supériorité mais justement, peut-être, parce qu’il était plus petit, Rivaï parvenait à les écraser sous sa dominance. Que la personne face à lui le dépasse de dix centimètres ou de deux têtes, la froideur du regard de Rivaï, l’intensité ravageuse de ses yeux et son expression désintéressée valait la hauteur des malfrats de la cité noire. Il les dominait de l’ampleur de son regard, et Aleb mettait au défi n’importe qui de le soutenir sans ciller. Ce qui l’énervait parfois.

 

Outre le léger agacement que suscitait ce détachement dont faisait preuve Rivaï par rapport à à peu près tout en ce monde, la froideur électrique de ces prunelles métallique faisait chaque fois frissonner Aleb, qui dissimulait plus ou moins bien l’effet qu’avait l’électricité de ces yeux sur lui. C’était sans doute cet élément qui les avait fait se rencontrer une première fois. Puis une autre. Et les avaient fait arriver jusqu’ici.

 

Le grand roux s’appuya davantage sur le mur, s’y accoudant pour appesantir sa présence en se penchant légèrement vers Rivaï. Ok, il ne l’impressionnait pas, mais c’était tout de même jouissif de sentir qu’il le surpassait complètement de sa hauteur. C’était toujours ça de gagné.

 

Rivaï, serviette à la main, fixa sans ciller la lueur animant le regard d’Aleb, tandis que ce dernier lança dans une sorte de souffle un peu brusque :

 

\- Tes combats t’ont complètement vidé, ou il te reste un peu de punch ?

\- Tu veux vérifier ?..., rétorqua Rivaï en inclinant la tête vers celle du plus grand.

\- Pourquoi je te demande à ton avis ?

 

La phrase s’acheva à peine dans la bouche du garçon roux alors que le mur de plâtre trembla légèrement lors du choc des deux corps heurtant la fine paroi.

 

La serviette, moite, glissa à terre.

 

 

**xxxxxxxxx**

Les trois silhouettes, adossées dans l’ombre du passage abandonné, se faisaient face, comme reliées par un fin réseau d’étincelles électriques.

 

\- Il nous le faut.

\- Je ne suis pas d’accord.

 

Un silence perçant suivi cette contradiction avant que la première voix ne s’insurge :

 

\- Tu es fou ? Tu veux laisser filer ça ?

\- Je ne sens pas cette affaire. Il ne me semble pas fait pour nous intégrer. Ni pour intégrer quoi que ce soit. Les marginaux n’apportent que des emmerdes.

\- Oi.

 

La troisième voix, jusqu’ici silencieuse, interpella le poseur de veto.

 

\- Réfléchis. Un gars comme ça, faut le rapatrier au plus vite avant qu’un autre ne le fasse. Il faut qu’on lance le filet sans traîner si on ne veut pas se le retrouver en face.

\- Je préfère avoir à gérer ce genre de morveux en tant qu’adversaire plutôt que subordonné, répliqua le récalcitrant. 

\- Pas moi. Nous sommes deux. La décision est prise, nous allons aborder ce garçon. Un combat est prévu pour après-demain. Nous n’aurons qu’à y envoyer Oak.

\- Qui nous dit qu’il viendra, le môme ? Il n’apparaît à l’arène que quand ça lui chante, c’est un régulier irrégulier.

\- Bah, annoncer Oak suffira à le faire venir. Le seul nom de notre poulain fera chahuter les spectateurs, l’organisateur des combats pressera Rivaï pour lui faire affronter notre gars et lui proposera une prime plus alléchante, et voilà.

 

Un nouveau silence réfléchi suivi l’énonciation du plan.

 

\- Et après, on fait comme d’habitude ? On envoie la meute ?

\- Ouais. C’est ce qui en ressortira qui finira peut-être de te décider à nous suivre, fit la voix à l’intention du récalcitrant.

\- Pfff. Essayez de ne pas le tuer, alors.

 

 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

 

\- Tch.

 

La voix de l’arbitre, clamant le programme « palpitant » de la soirée et excitant la foule, parvenait jusqu’à Rivaï comme un piaillement rauque désagréable.

Il resserra la langue de tissu qui lui servait de ceinture et en coinça les extrémités dans son pantalon, prévenant le risque que son adversaire ne les agrippe et s’en serve pour l’attirer à lui ou le mettre à terre.

 

Les rumeurs du combat de ce soir faisaient frémir le quartier de l’arène et s’impatienter les spectateurs. Un adversaire particulier, apparemment. Bah, il était à traiter comme les autres. Et Rivaï, ni stressé ni excessivement confiant, ne considérait pas cet affrontement avec plus d’excitation que les autres.

 

Un bruissement dans son dos.

 

Dans un réflex aiguisé, Rivaï saisit brutalement le bras qui s’avançait vers lui, l’arrêtant dans son mouvement. La personne dans son dos n’eut pas le temps de réagir ni d’émettre un son. Rivaï réagissait pas instinct, mais l’identité de l’individu avait surgit dans son esprit, inconsciemment, avant même qu’il ne le touche – ce qui expliquait sans doute qu’il n’avait que la main entravé et non le corps enfoncé dans le mur.

 

\- Je n’ai pas de couteau, railla Aleb, le bras maintenu par la poigne de Rivaï.

\- Tu devrais pas faire ce genre d’entrée en scène sournoise, prévint le brun.

\- Tu savais que c’était moi.

\- Mais couteau ou non, si j’avais eu le moindre doute, tu aurais la mâchoire fracassée contre le casier.

 

Sans se retourner, Rivaï relâcha le poignet d’Aleb, qui effleura une trace violacée sur la nuque du brun.

 

\- T’as une belle marque, ma gueule.

\- Ça t’étonne ? grinça Rivaï en ignorant l’appellation. Tu suçonnes comme une sangsue, et tu le fait en bavant en plus.

\- Hé, et toi tu mords comme un sauvage ! grimaça le roux en portant inconsciemment la main à son col, d’où dépassait, apparente sur la peau halée, une marque rouge. Chacun son truc.

\- Pourquoi t’es là ? demanda Rivaï, dédaignant la remarque de son ami. Tu fous jamais les pieds dans le coin d’habitude.

\- J’ai entendu dire que ça allait être du lourd, ce soir, et comme je n’avais rien de mieux à faire je me suis dit que je pourrais venir voir comment se débrouille mon petit vandale !

 

Il donna un petit coup d’épaule enthousiaste à Rivaï, qui n’y prêta pas attention. De un, parce qu’il avait l’habitude des surnoms ridicules, de l’entrain d’Aleb et de ses gestes affectueux, et de deux parce qu’il attendait la suite. Aleb ne venait pas ici pour se distraire. Il détestait ce genre de duels organisés. Et Rivaï, l’air de rien, attendait qu’il crache le morceau.

 

\- T’es sûr que tu veux le faire, ce combat ?

 

Voilà. Aleb regretta aussitôt d’avoir posé la question en voyant les muscles du dos de son ami se raidir imperceptiblement tandis que, sans cesser son occupation, il demandait avec froideur :

 

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J’demande ça comme ça… Il paraît que le mec en face, c’est un vrai taureau.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que je suis pas capable ?

 

Aleb releva le ton de son ami : un ton sec et impassible, comme d’habitude, mais piqué d’orgueil, presque imperceptible. Sous ses airs blasés, Rivaï avait gardé une arrogance et une fierté qui semblait parfois lui peser sur la poitrine comme un fardeau. Un orgueil vital, dont il ne saurait se passer car il était son blindage, mais dont il ne laissait jamais rien paraître excessivement.

Aleb croisa les bras et s’appuya au mur.

 

\- C’est pas ça, répondit-il, un frémissement soucieux dans la voix.

\- Aleb, je te demande si t’as envie d’aller tailler ces boulets de canon à la con à la fabrique noire ? Ça te plaît comme taf ?

 

Le roux fronça les sourcils et répondit :

 

\- Chacun se débrouille avec ce qu’il sait faire. C’est ce que tu me disais toujours.

\- Exactement.

 

Rivaï resserra les bandages autour de ses poings, sans que son ami ne le quitte des yeux, le regardant se préparant pour justement « ce qu’il savait faire ».

Rivaï finit de fixer l’extrémité des bandes et déclara :

 

\- Ici, on fait ce qu’on peut avec ce qu’on a. (il resserra la bande autour de son poing droit et déclara en se relevant) On se retrouve après.

 

Il allait quitter la pièce quand une main se posa sur sa tête et le fit pivoter d’un demi-tour, le faisant tomber nez-à-nez avec le visage d’Aleb.

 

\- Quoi encore ? cingla le brun. Tu veux m’encourager ?

 

Aleb ignora le ton sarcastique de son compagnon et leva un doigt savant, affichant la tête du type ayant subi l’illumination divine et s’apprêtait à exposer l’idée du siècle, et déclara avec un long sourire :

 

\- Si tu perds, je te prends.

\- Et si je gagne ? demanda Rivaï sans afficher ni révulsion ni enchantement.

\- Ben, l’inverse.

\- C’est censé être une récompense, ça ? trancha le brun en haussant un sourcil. Pas très motivant. Je préfère encore enculer un mouton.

\- Connard ! rétorqua Aleb avec un sourire railleur, donnant un coup sur l’épaule de son ami. Allez, prépare tes poings, sinon c’est ton cul qui vas prendre cher !

 

Rivaï fit volte-face, ôtant sèchement la main posée sur sa tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Aleb le regarda s’éloigner en se mordant la lèvre. Il n’appréciait pas de voir Rivaï se diriger de cette manière vers l’affrontement. Le heurt primaire et brutal des corps se hérissant de fureur, encaissant jusqu’aux plus improbables limites physiques, dans le seul but d’écraser son adversaire et être celui qui resterait debout. Aleb n’aimait vraiment pas cela, et les rumeurs circulant sur le lutteur d’en face lui faisaient siffler l’oreille.

 

Cependant, il n’avait pas son mot à dire. Rivaï ne lui devait rien, ils ne s’étaient rien promis et sa propre parole ne comptait pas dans les décisions que prenait son ami. Aleb connaissait mieux que quiconque l’indépendance farouche du garçon, son dédain des opinions d’autrui et son spectaculaire entêtement. Face à ce qu’était Rivaï, il ne faisait pas le poids.

 

Il n’oublierait jamais que c’était ce garçon qui l’avait sauvé, il y avait un peu plus de deux ans de cela. Et lui-même avait beau être le plus expansif des deux et donner l’impression d’avoir l’initiative la plupart du temps, il savait où était sa place. Ce n’était pas lui qui menait la danse, jamais ce ne serait lui et il avait conscience que jamais non plus il ne pèserait assez dans la balance de la vie de Rivaï pour le faire changer d’avis sur un sujet, une seule fois.

 

 

 

Les acclamations et huées fusèrent à l’entrée de Rivaï. Le garçon ne prêta pas la moindre attention au public déchaîné, tassé sur les gradins noircis.

Il s’avança vers la piste ronde au bout de laquelle se tenait son adversaire si vanté.

 

\- Oh, lâcha-t-il comme une le résumé d’une constatation désintéressée.

 

L’homme était taillé comme un animal, tout en muscles épais et plastiques. Ses biceps et les muscles de ses épaules roulaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Ces muscles-là n’étaient pas facticement volumineux mais dégageaient une nervosité et une souplesse réactive impressionnante. Il émanait de cet homme la sensation qu’il serait un adversaire moins médiocre que les coqs de combat habituels.

 

**\- Oak se tient au milieu du ring et voici qu’arrive son adversaire, Rivaï ! Attention mes amis, ouvrez grand les yeux ! La réputation de ces deux combattants va être tranchée ce soir, lors de ce duel ! Un, deux, trois… C’est parti !**

 

Oak se prépara instantanément à l’offense adverse, toujours foudroyante. Mais le garçon brun resta campé sur ses positions, les yeux rivés sur lui. Scrutant, analysant, ignorant l’empressement du public.

Puis, sans laisser deviner la moindre initiative, Rivaï fondit sur l’autre, qui para.

 

Plusieurs coups furent échangés, toujours parés, tels les premiers heurts de deux animaux se jaugeant.

 

Rivaï fut le premier à hausser le rythme, tentant d’atteindre un point vital de son adversaire, qui contre-attaqua avec une vitesse surhumaine et inattendue.

 

Si la vivacité du geste fit s’enflammer les spectateurs, Rivaï se tenait prêt à tout et parvint à éviter l’impact, mais ne put garder son équilibre lorsque le pied d’Oak lui faucha l’arrière des genoux.

La chute du petit combattant déchaîna la foule, mais Oak ne put profiter de la situation.

Rivaï carpa aussi sec et se retrouva sur pieds immédiatement, profitant de l’élan de sa remontée pour essayer de frapper son adversaire aux genoux, ce que l’autre évita de justesse.

 

\- Hum...

 

Les yeux d’Oak sourirent mais déjà Rivaï était de nouveau sur lui.

 

Protéger la ligne médiane, du crâne à l’entrejambe, le long de laquelle étaient concentrés les points vitaux. Essayer d’atteindre cette même médiane chez l’adversaire.

Il s’était échauffé, avait jaugé son adversaire et enregistré sa gestuelle. Il était temps de d’échanger plus que de petites passes d’entraînement. Et à présent, Rivaï ne comptait pas laisser le temps à cet adversaire de le toucher. Il allait le neutraliser avant même qu’il ne puisse réagir.

Oak entrevit, fulgurant, le poing de Rivaï foncer vers son visage et tenta de le parer, sans remarquer le gauche que préparait le petit brun.

 

Un, les yeux.

 

Aussi rapide qu’un serpent sortant ses crochets, le poing de Rivaï laissa deux doigts se déplier et avant que Oak n’ait le temps de s’en apercevoir, l’index et le majeur s’enfoncèrent dans ses orbites.

Son visage se crispa tandis que Rivaï ramenait déjà son bras, prêt à réattaquer aussitôt une fois la vue de son adversaire temporairement neutralisée.

 

Deux, les parties.

 

Son genou se fracassa contre l’entre-jambe du colosse aveuglé, et un craquement sec indiqua que la coque protectrice qu’il portait venait de se fendre, enfin. Le genou de Rivaï ne mit pas une seconde à frapper une seconde fois, à présent que l’endroit était vulnérable.

L’effet escompté fut instantané : son adversaire se cassa en deux, le souffle coupé.

 

Trois, le foie.

 

   Deux coups rapides vinrent heurter le point critique et le grand homme vacilla.

 

Fondu dans le capharnaüm du public survolté, une silhouette sombre sourit légèrement. Oak n’était pas un simple combattant. Et il n’avait pas été envoyé pour rien.

 

Rivaï s’apprêta à le finir mais la fulgurance d’Oak ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Ses muscles se gonflèrent et semblèrent se muer en une charpente d’acier, et tout son corps se tendit telle une arme d’assaut prête à tirer ses projectiles les plus destructeurs.

Le coude d’Oak, soudainement relevé, le heurta en plein visage, et Rivaï entendit parfaitement le craquement de mauvais augure qui émana de son nez.

Il n’eut pas le temps de sentir la douleur fuser. Plus qu’il ne vit, il sentit le poing de son adversaire fondre sur lui sans qu’il ait le temps ou la capacité d’éviter l’impact.

 

Le coup qui le cueillit en plein visage était d’une violence inouïe, et la seule pensée qui lui parvint avant que le noir ne se fasse fut que son crâne devait s’être fendu en deux. Simultanément, le genou qui vint s’enfoncer dans son abdomen lui coupa net la respiration.

 

Le brun fut propulsé en arrière. Il heurta violemment le sol dans un crissement de sable et son corps y dérapa en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Rivaï resta inerte, étalé face contre terre, la tête baignant dans une flaque de sang qui s’élargissait à vue d’œil.

 

Un silence de mort régnait dans l’arène.

 

Oak regarda brièvement le corps inanimé de son adversaire et, sans attendre les honneurs de l’arbitre, tourna les talons et s’éloigna du centre de la piste.

 

**\- Mesdames, messieurs… Rivaï semble avoir été mis à terre ! Oak arrache ce titre d’invaincu et se l’approprie en quittant la piste où gît encore son adversaire !**

\- Aaow…

 

Le gémissement rauque qui se fit entendre dans l’arène sembla résonner par-dessus l’annonce de l’arbitre, faisant taire les moindres chuchotements.

Le « vainqueur » interrompit sa marche et se retourna légèrement. Étalé dans la poussière, le corps de Rivaï sembla secoué d’un frisson tandis qu’il se redressait faiblement sur les coudes. Sous les yeux écarquillés, au centre de l’arène plongée dans un silence dénué de toute respiration, le petit combattant, haletant, se redressait en chancelant, encore complètement sonné.

**-** Tu t’enfuis ? siffla-t-il d’une voix à peine intelligible, étouffée par sa respiration entrecoupée.

Rivaï se releva sur les paumes. Un torrent impressionnant de sang coulait de son nez. Sonné et haletant, il porta une main à son visage.

 

\- Aaah… Woah… Tu me l’as explosé, enfoiré…

 

À en croire la quantité de sang qui en coulait et le léger renflement au niveau de l’arête, il avait en effet le nez méchamment abîmé. Le garçon, groggy, ne se laissa pas le temps de s’en apitoyer sur l’état de son outil olfactif.

 

Oak vit la main de son adversaire, plaquée contre son nez, effectuer un geste sec.

 

Un craquement horrible retentit et le brun ne put retenir un son de douleur, les mains plaquées contre son visage. Une coulée de sang éclaboussa brusquement le sol, puis plus rien. L’hémorragie s’était arrêtée.

Le souffle coupé, Rivaï resta voûté quelques secondes avant de se relever en essuyant le sang qui lui encrassait le visage, le nez apparemment rafistolé. Il le fronça en une petite moue et, jugeant le résultat convenable, se redressa.

 

\- Urf, souffla-t-il en faisant craquer son cou. J’ai bien failli avoir une gueule aussi défoncée que la tienne.

 

Oak ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer, attendant la suite.

 

\- L’arbitre, héla Rivaï. On reprend le combat.

 

Un déferlement de hurlements surexcités éclata dans l’arène, et l’arbitre s’empressa de d’annoncer la suite de l’affrontement.

 

\- Tu aurais dû rester étalé dans ton sang, rétorqua tranquillement Oak en se remettant en position. Tu risques de perdre le peu qu’il te reste.

\- Tu aurais dû t’enfuir tant que j’étais à terre. Je ne te laisserai plus filer.

 

À peine eut-il fini ces mots qu’il disparut. Tel un éclat de foudre noire, il s’était rué sur son adversaire qui eut à peine le temps de parer le coup visant son visage. Un leurre.

 

Le géant ne put empêcher l’impact qui le foudroya à l’entre-jambe, encore une fois, ralentissant son temps de réaction.

 

Ne laisser aucun répit à son adversaire. Telle une véritable toupie infernale, Rivaï semblait se dérober face aux coups, disparaître pour resurgir dans le dos de l’ennemi, cogner sans cesser de se déplacer, tournoyant comme un esprit fatal.

 

La parade de Oak, contre toute attente, faiblit jusqu’à voler en éclat sous les coups. Car personne ne le voyait, mais le poing de Rivaï n’était pas entièrement fermé, laissant dépasser la phalange proximale du majeur. Et, coup après coup, cette pointe qui frappait, frappait, frappait encore et sans relâche le corps du puissant combattant finissait par mâcher ses tissus, fissurer ses côtes, heurter les organes.

Oak essaya de saisir une ouverture mais la rata, et Rivaï en profita pour l’abattre.

 

Le musculeux lutteur s’effondra, se retenant sur les paumes. Il semblait pouvoir encore se relever, mais la limite de son organisme avait été atteinte et le foie, excessivement martelé, le fit vomir sur le sable gris.

 

Les acclamations s’étaient tues, la fascination du combat ayant substitué l’hystérie.

 

\- Ri… **Rivaï, vainqueur !**

 

L’arbitre s’avança vers lui et lui leva triomphalement le bras, stimulant les acclamations au vainqueur.

 

Son oreille sifflait et semblait saigner, ses côtes étaient douloureuses, ses jointures à vif et il manqua de laisser échapper un gémissement lorsqu’on lui appliqua de la glace sur le nez.

Il se vit remettre publiquement sa récompense, et après qu’un médecin aux talents aléatoires lui ait consolidé le nez qui s’était remis à saigner, il quitta l’arène en s’enfonçant dans le couloir, bousculé par la foule encore hystérique.

 

Une excitation générale idéale pour être discret dans la multitude, pour le bras qui, se tendant anonymement vers Rivaï, lui glissa quelque chose dans la main alors qu’il passait devant les tribunes pour rejoindre le vestiaire.

 

Le garçon tressaillit et fronça les sourcils, sans cependant s’arrêter ou regarder en arrière. La personne qui venait de faire cela n’était certainement déjà plus là.

Une fois dans l’obscurité du couloir et l’intimité de la solitude, Rivaï ouvrit sa paume et découvrit un petit morceau de papier sur lequel était griffonné deux mots qu’il n’eut aucun mal à lire :

 

_« Aux aguets »_

 

Un ordre ? Une indication ? Un conseil ? Un message codé ? Cela pouvait signifier beaucoup mais Rivaï n’avait pas le moindre doute. Deux simples mots, aucun indice, pas le moindre soupçon de trace du destinataire. Mais, à l’instant même où la main avait glissé ce message dans la sienne, et à l’instant même où Oak s’était effondré, Rivaï savait qu’il avait réussi, enfin, à faire son premier pas.

 

Enfin, ils se manifestaient. Cela ne pouvait être qu’eux. Il avait fait tout ça pour cet aboutissement. Entrant dans la petite cabine afin de se changer et se débarbouiller, il jeta le bout de papier à la flamme de la bougie, faisant disparaître le mystérieux message.

 

À l’ombre de la flamme ragaillardie, l’éclat métallique des yeux du garçon scintillèrent.

 

 

**xxxxxxxxx**

 

 

 

\- _Riv-…A-aï…_

 

La voix qui avait prononcé son nom était entrecoupée de la respiration ardue d’Aleb, dont le souffle formait de petits nuages de buée dans l’air glacé. Le jeune homme tressaillit en sentant les canines de son partenaire se planter dans sa nuque et la mordiller nerveusement, le souffle chaud du brun se dispersant dans son cou.

 

La friction de leur corps échauffait leurs sens et rendait abstraite la température négative ; le souffle de Rivaï se condensait dans l’air froid du souterrain, formant des bouffées de vapeur blanche qui se diluaient dans le dos d’Aleb.

 

Un fracas métallique suivi d’un feulement paniqué de chat retentit à l’extérieur du vieux hangar éventré contre lequel ils se trouvaient, parvenant à leurs oreilles sans qu’ils y prennent garde.

 

   Le dos de Rivaï s’étira, secoué de frémissements, tandis que les volutes de vapeur qu’il expirait apparaissaient de manière plus erratique et intense. Un frisson violent lui secoua l’échine, crispant ses membres meurtris pas le combat.

 

Une plume noire virevolta, tombée d’on ne sait où, infiltrée par un soupirail sans doute. Le silence factice des souterrains emplit le hangar abandonné dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

L’odeur de poudre et d’herbes aromatiques piquait le nez, et la sueur sur sa nuque fit frissonner Rivaï. Il se redressa en expirant longuement, emplissant ses poumons d’air glacé.

 

Dans l’obscurité quasi-totale à laquelle ses yeux s’étaient habitués, le garçon brun garda le regard fixé sur les cheveux roux, foncés comme du pain trop cuit, qui collaient à la nuque de son ami. Les poumons brûlés et l’esprit embrouillé, il resta accroché à cette vision.

 

 

Ils n’étaient, l’un pour l’autre, parfois que des connaissances, des inconnus même. Ils ne se voyaient pas pendant des semaines, se croisaient en se saluant à peine, ne ressentait aucun besoin de l’autre. S’ignoraient naturellement. Et parfois, ils ne vivaient leur journée que dans l’attente de retrouver l’autre, le soir, et de se faire ressentir mutuellement la pleine sensation de leur existence.

 

 

 

À la sortie de l’arène de Rivaï, après de longues minutes d’errance impatiente et lorsque le dépeuplement total des rues avaient libéré le quartier, ils l’avaient fait, debout, contre le Mur Sina. Ou du moins, sa prolongation souterraine, la frontière de briques et de roches cimentées qui délimitait la cité souterraine appartenant à Utopia.

Ce mur qui symbolisait tant pour ceux du dessus (le troisième et ultime rempart contre l’Enfer), mais qui n’était pour eux qu’une délimitation du bourbier qui leur servait de territoire. Ce mur qui n’était rien d’autre qu’une surface de roche éraflant le dos de Rivaï lorsqu’il s’y adossa, les omoplates insensibilisés par le froid de la pierre. Il ne lui avait pas fallu dix secondes pour s’emmitoufler de nouveau dans ses habits.

 

Aleb, éhonté, ne se rhabilla pas immédiatement, la peau perlée de moiteur chaude, et s’assit au pied du mur. Seul son pantalon était descendu jusqu’à ses genoux ; même dans leur cabane, protégés par l’intimité et la chaleur de la chambre, lui et Rivaï ne se déshabillaient jamais l’un pour l’autre. Si l’envie leur prenait alors qu’ils étaient entièrement vêtus, seules les couches superflues étaient nécessairement ôtées. C’était leur manière de faire, naturelle et spontanée, cependant Aleb s’était déjà demandé si Rivaï dans ces moments-là ne préférait retirer que le minimum que pour rester prêt. Prêt à toute éventualité, à tout imprévu. Être toujours prêt à réagir, à bondir, à dégainer la lame qu’il gardait toujours sur lui.

Rester _aux aguets_ à chaque instant, sans jamais laisser retomber l’attention ni diminuer la prudence.

 

Aleb appliquait lui aussi ce principe de survie. Rivaï le lui avait enseigné.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn, toujours à moitié nu, regarda son partenaire adossé au mur, les yeux apparemment dans le vague – mais lui savait, comme toujours, sentait la nervosité constante de Rivaï, la tension dormante de ses muscles, et même à cet instant, il sentait ses sens palpiter, à l’affût du moindre bruit.

 

Vaguement fatigué de l’attitude de son camarade, Aleb bâilla bruyamment (faisant s’enfuir un rat qui trottait non loin) tout en s’étirant douloureusement.

 

\- C’est dingue, grinça-t-il. Même quand c’est moi qui te prends, j’ai toujours l’impression que tu domines.

\- C’est pas l’inverse qui vient de se produire ? railla Rivaï. J’ai gagné mon combat, non ?

\- Ouais, mais je parle en général… Chaque fois qu’on le fait, c’est ce que je ressens.

\- C’est une pleurnicherie ? demanda le brun en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

\- J’sais pas. Je me plains pas vraiment de ça, mais c’est vrai qu’il y a un truc dans ta manière de baiser qui fait qu’on se sent toujours… soumis. J’aurais presque aimé que tu perdes ton combat, juste pour essayer de te faire sentir l’inverse ce soir.

\- Qu’est-ce que je suis censé y faire ? Si tu veux te sentir puissant quand tu couches, t’as tout le loisir de le faire avec d’autres partenaires.

 

Aleb soupira en haussant les épaules. Ouais, il en avait l’occasion. Ils l’avaient tous les deux.

Rivaï et lui n’était pas mariés et ne s’étaient rien promis, l’un et l’autre allaient et venaient comme ils l’entendaient. Ils n’étaient que des réguliers, pas des fidèles. Certainement pas.

Et cela était très loin d’être un secret ou même un tabou que les deux garçons, lors de découcheries occasionnelles ou de veillées d’errance dans la ville, finissent la nuit dans un autre lit, avec un parfait inconnu.

Encore une fois, c’était comme, ça l’avait toujours été et cela ne semblait pas vouloir changer.

 

Aucun des deux n’avait de raison de vouloir que cela change.

 

\- Comment va ton nez ? reprit Aleb, se préoccupant pour la première fois de l’état du combattant.

 

Rivaï porta la main et son visage et tâta la zone meurtrie. Il devait y avoir un bleu magistral.

 

\- Pas trop mal, répondit-il. Il fonctionne, j’arrive à sentir ton odeur de sueur.

\- Ah ouais ? T’es sûr que tu veux pas la sentir de plus près ? s’exclama Aleb en se relevant pour se jeter sur lui.

 

Rivaï pesta et se débattit pour essayer de repousser son collant partenaire, qui trouva très amusant de s’agripper davantage à lui en riant bêtement.

 

\- Mais lâche-moi, stupide ! C’est moi qui vais t’écraser le nez ! siffla le brun, étouffé par les bras de son ami. Et remets ton froc, tu vas avoir le cul gelé !

\- Ah ah, nan, je profite que tu sois crevé pour t’embêter un peu ! ricana Aleb en redoublant d’acharnement, faisant fulminer Rivaï qui, en effet s’il aurait pu le repousser sans mal en temps normal, se trouvait épuisé par son combat et ce qui s’en était suivi.

 

Il lutta quelques instants avant d’abandonner, épuisé, et de laisser le parfumé Aleb se délecter de sa victoire.

 

\- Hey, fit le roux en cessant soudain.

\- Quoi ?

 

Rivaï tourna la tête et son nez rencontra celui d’Aleb, qui avait approché son visage de celui du brun. Avant que Rivaï ne réagisse, le plus grand posa une main sur sa tête et ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 

\- T’as bien combattu. C’est bien que t’aies gagné.

\- T’es content de t’être fait défoncer le cul ? rétorqua Rivaï sans relever la louange.

\- Je parlais du combat en lui-même, fit le grand en prenant la réplique de son ami au sourire, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. J’aime pas trop ton job mais t’as raison, si c’est tout ce que tu veux… enfin, peut faire, je ne…

\- Shh.

 

Le sifflement de Rivaï l’interrompit brutalement. Aleb n’eut pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir ses muscles se tendre

 

\- Al, range ça, lança-t-il en désignant l’appareil dénudé de son ami.

 

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes au garçon roux pour se retrouver opérationnel, sur ses gardes, le couteau à la main. Pas plus qu’il n’en fallut à six hommes pour surgir des ténèbres de la ville et se répandre dans le hangar comme une meute de loup.

Les deux garçons, cernés, se tinrent immobiles. Les deux camps se toisèrent en chiens de faïence et Aleb souffla à l’intention de son partenaire :

 

\- C’est quoi ces mecs, Rivaï ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils veulent ?

\- Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? J’ai rien fait moi, t’as encore dû merder et nous ramener des embrouilles.

\- Pourquoi moi, j’ai rien fait non plus ! Hé, les gars, c’est quoi cette scène, là ? s’écria-t-il à l’intention des inconnus.

 

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu’il se sentit plaqué au sol et vit Rivaï se relever tout aussitôt, tel un chat. Le geste du brun avait évité à Aleb de se prendre de plein corps la giclée d’aiguilles que le lanceur porc-épic d’un des hommes avait propulsé. L’une des armes les plus usitées des gangs.

 

Aleb se releva mais déjà Rivaï était sur eux. C’était le signal, et le roux le suivit dans la mêlée, évitant les nouveaux jets d’aiguilles.

 

Les six inconnus cerclaient les adolescents, mais ces derniers, coordonnés comme un seul homme, se démenèrent avec brio, menant la danse de l’affrontement sans sembler faire le moindre effort superflu.

Rivaï trouva cela trop facile, jusqu’à ce qu’un des hommes ne sorte un revolver de son manteau et ne vise l’élément perturbateur.

Rivaï avait eut le temps de voir l’éclat du canon bien avant que la détente ne soit pressée. Mais dans son esprit, une pensée vive le foudroya. Il aurait pu pousser Aleb à l’instant où le revolver avait été dégainé, mais, en un millième de seconde, il fit le choix de ne pas agir. Ne rien faire d’autre que lancer un couteau en direction du tireur, qui évita l’arme sans mal et ne fut pas empêché de tirer. La trajectoire de la balle fut simplement décalée et Aleb étouffa un cri lorsque son épaule se fit transpercer par le plomb.

 

Rivaï sentait le sang battre à ses tempes en voyant le résultat de son inertie volontaire mais remarqua qu’alors que le jeune homme roux s’était effondré, une tache écarlate fleurissant sur sa veste de laine épaisse, les six inconnus semblaient s’être calmés.

Rivaï serra les mâchoires, essayant d’ignorer les jurons de douleur de son partenaire. Il devait s’éloigner de lui. Aleb risquait d’être bien trop impliqué dans cette affaire, et c’était la dernière chose que souhaitait Rivaï.

Guettant une impulsion de la part des inconnus, le garçon brun s’élança soudain hors du hangar, disparaissant à l’extérieur, les loups à ses trousses.

 

\- **Rivaï !**

 

Le cri de son ami dans son dos ne le fit pas s’arrêter. Galopant à travers les rues, les sentant se rapprocher, couper par les raccourcis connus des roublards, lui couper la route, Rivaï s’acharnait à essayer de les semer en renversant sur son passage des pyramides de cageots de bouteilles, des poubelles qui se répandaient en travers des allées et ralentissaient temporairement ses poursuivants. Il finit par se faire rattraper mais lorsqu’une main se referma sur son col, une ombre noire et rugissante fondit sur l’homme, le faisant tomber à terre en le heurtant de plein fouet.

 

\- Kô !

 

Le chien en furie se déchaîna sur l’inconnu. Si Aleb ne devait pas s’impliquer dans cette lutte, Rivaï ne cracha pas sur l’arrivée du chien et le laissa se charger de son homme, tandis que la lutte reprenait.

 

Contrairement à ce que Rivaï pensait, ses assaillants ne lâchèrent pas le moindre mot ; les indications n’étaient pas distillées afin d’éclairer le sujet. C’était une lutte mortelle au cours de laquelle leur proie désignée pouvait mourir sans jamais savoir à qui elle avait eu affaire.

Le chien glapit bruyamment mais Rivaï ne se retourna pas, continuant de lutter contre les offenseurs.

 

Il aurait pu laisser Kô se retirer de la mêlée et aller se tasser dans un coin, mais un bruit étrange attira son attention : du coin de l’œil il vit l’animal, l’échine courbée en deux et la fourrure hérissée, écumer et régurgiter violemment, pris de convulsions.

 

\- Putain !…

 

Rivaï se rua vers lui, empoigna l’animal et le jeta sur ses épaules, se débarrassant d’un adversaire avant de filer à toute allure.

 

Il parvint à les semer brièvement et se faufila dans un renfoncement humide ; il allongea le chien au pied du mur et, sans perdre de temps, tâtonna le long de son échine. Kô glapit lorsque les doigts bourrus de son compagnon atteignirent la plaie qui collait la fourrure de sang. Rivaï passa le fil de sa lame sur la blessure, l’élargissant considérablement. L’hémorragie n’était pas la priorité, au contraire, elle pourrait sauver le chien. Ignorant les spasmes de mal-être de l’animal, le garçon plaqua sa bouche contre la plaie et aspira brusquement, crachant le sang vicié sur le côté avant de recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il sente qu’il avait extrait tout ce qu’il pouvait.

 

\- Tu fais tout pour emmerder ton monde, toi.

 

L’animal avait arrêté d’écumer et de trembler, mais sa respiration restait haletante. Rivaï lui tapota le museau et en profita pour prêter attention à son environnement : ils s’étaient déplacés jusqu’au nord-est extrême de la cité, près du réservoir principal d’eau potable, gardé continuellement par la Triple Dague. Des dizaines d’entrepôts de vivres étaient éparpillés dans les environs.

L’esprit vrombissant mais implacablement clair, il se releva.

 

\- Reste là. Je reviens te chercher plus tard.

 

Kô releva une oreille et une lueur affolée alluma son œil. Il se redressa sur ses pattes en râlant, retombant presque aussitôt. Rivaï faillit l’ignorer mais le chien commença à ramper douloureusement vers lui, déterminé à le suivre. Le garçon pesta et lui saisit le museau d’une poigne brutale, obligeant l’animal à le regarder dans les yeux.

 

\- Tu restes ici, j’ai dit, assena Rivaï avec fermeté, implacable, avant de disparaître.

 

Le chien essaya de se relever encore une fois mais l’éloignement de son compagnon et l’affaiblissement de son corps le résignèrent, et il resta prostré au pied du mur.

 

 

Rivaï avait retrouvé ses adversaires, qui furetaient le long des murs, l’œil aux aguets. Alertes, certes, mais prostrés au sol.

Perché sur le toit d’un bâtiment jouxtant la ruelle truffée d’hommes en noir, aussi silencieux et indétectable qu’un chat de gouttière, les talons calés sur la gouttière, le garçon les suivit du regard en attendant le bon moment. Un des hommes longea le bâtiment, le canon de son revolver luisant au bout de sa manche.

Il passa juste sous Rivaï et n’eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit quand un poids inattendu s’abattit sur lui.

 

L’homme se retrouva plaqué à terre,

Ils virent Rivaï tirer brutalement sur une corde emprisonnée dans sa main et la seconde suivante, il leur sembla qu’un enfer s’abattait sur eux. Des dizaines de kilos de caisses d’épices, entreposée en hauteur, s’explosèrent au sol sur les individus, répandant leur contenu aromatisé sur le sol. Les hommes qui n’avaient pas été surpris par l’impact des cageots toussaient à en cracher leurs poumons, les épices brulant leurs muqueuses.

 

Aveuglé par le nuage jaunâtre qui était plus importante que prévue et l’avait aussi capturé, Rivaï parvint à s’en extraire quand l’un des hommes lui bloqua la route, l’obligeant à marquer un temps d’arrêt.

Les inconnus s’extrayaient du brouillard d’épice, crachant leurs poumons.

 

Cinq hommes.

 

Rivaï ne put s’en inquiéter que lorsqu’une main sortie de nulle part se referma sur ses cheveux et le plaqua à terre, écrasant le côté de son visage dans les éclats des tonneaux d’épices explosé.

La poigne sur son crâne était ferme et une autre lui immobilisait les bras contre les reins, l’empêchant de se retourner. L’odeur des épices lui brûla le nez et la gorge, enflammant ses yeux qui se fermèrent avec force, larmoyants. Il pesta en sachant sa vue neutralisée. Malgré le goût insoutenable des épices brutes, le garçon profita cependant d’avoir la tête plaquée à terre dans la poudre brûlante pour ouvrir la bouche et l’emplir d’autant d’épice que possible. Lorsqu’il sentit son adversaire lui tirer la tête en arrière pour la lui redresser, Rivaï parvint à se tourner brusquement et cracher violemment le contenu de sa bouche au visage de son ennemi. La bouffée d’épices créa un nuage rouge et aussitôt l’homme en noir, les yeux brûlés par la poudre piquante, lâcha le garçon pour se frotter le visage avec fébrilité.

 

**\- Ah ! Mes yeux !!! Mes yeux bordel !**

 

Ignorant le goût qui cuisait sa langue, Rivaï se releva, le visage barbouillé d’ocre et de rouge et les yeux incendiés ; lames au poing, il sentit trois hommes se jeter sur lui.

 

Les sens en ébullition, dévorant chaque perception par les pores de sa peau, son nez, ses oreilles, le garçon lutta contre eux malgré sa cécité jusqu’à ce qu’un coup ne l’atteigne à l’entre-jambe, lui coupant le souffle un bref instant, l’empêchant d’anticiper le prochain coup.

Il avait senti que ses adversaires le repoussaient vers l’arrière, de plus en plus, mais il n’en comprit pas de suite la raison, qui apparut à lui lorsque qu’il entendit le vrombissement caractéristique de la turbine.

 

La citerne, l’immense cuve d’eau, large d’une quinzaine de mètres et tout aussi profonde, gardée par la Triple Dague.

 

Lorsqu’il sentit un second coup lui faucher les jambes, le faisant tomber sur le dos, il parvint à agripper l’adversaire dressé au-dessus de lui.

Le garçon bascula son adversaire par-dessus lui mais ne prévit pas que ce dernier reste accroché à lui et l’entraîne dans sa chute. Chute qui ne se finit pas au sol, mais se prolongea pour laisser le temps à Rivaï de comprendre qu’ils dégringolaient dans la cuve.

 

Ils tombèrent dans l’immense citerne ; Rivaï sentit distinctement l’eau glacé s’engouffrer dans ses vêtements et son nez et laver ses yeux, tandis les mains de l’homme continuaient de se cramponner à lui, manquant de lui maintenir dangereusement la tête sous l’eau.

 

Rivaï se débattit et, parvenant à l’empoigner fermement, essaya de lui porter des coups malgré la contrainte du milieu aqueux mais remarqua vite que son adversaire ne les rendait ni ne parait : l’homme se contentait d’émettre des bruits paniqués et se cramponnant à lui, éclaboussant sauvagement le garçon qui ne se fit pas prier : il s’arracha à la prise de l’homme, l’abandonnant à ses débattements désespérés, et plongea.

 

Les yeux grands ouverts sous l’eau poussiéreuse, il se dirigea à grandes brassées vers la rive opposée. Ces hommes ne devaient pas vouloir réellement le tuer, mais mieux valait regagner la terre ferme sans leur faciliter la tâche s’ils comptaient lui tirer dessus depuis le bord.

 

En atteignant le bord, les poumons avides d’air, il banda les muscles et bondit hors de l’eau, mais sentit aussitôt une main brutale se refermer sur ses cheveux et le plaquer à terre.

 

La poitrine encore oppressée et le souffle court, Rivaï lâcha une flopée de jurons sanglants en se débattant comme un diable. Il parvint à effectuer une vive torsion du bassin, déséquilibrant son ennemi qui ne vit pas venir la lame extirpée de la semelle de Rivaï et qui se ficha dans sa gorge, l’envoyant rouler plus loin.

 

Rivaï se releva prestement et il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes pour comprendre qu’il était cerné : cinq hommes le cerclait, se tenant à une huitaine de mètres de lui.

Ils avaient compris qu’il valait mieux se tenir à distance. L’immobiliser au corps à corps serait vain, car il trouverait toujours un moyen de se défaire de leur emprise et de les envoyer au tapis.

 

   La meute et le traqué se toisèrent, comme si le moindre mouvement déclencherait une bombe dévastatrice, alors que les deux camps semblaient aussi épuisés l’un que l’autre.

 

Rivaï toisa l’homme au visage ombré face à lui, qui soutint son regard avant de déclarer soudain à haute voix, s’adressant à son partenaire de droite.

 

\- Il a du mordant et une sacrée niaque. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ?

\- Ça m’a l’air ok. Je vois pas ce que les trois pourraient rechercher de plus.

 

Sans que le gros du cercle ne bouge, un des hommes se dirigea vers le blessé, écroulé dans son sang.

 

\- Il est vivant ?

 

L’individu fronça les sourcils et chargea sans un mot le corps inerte sur son épaule. Le premier homme qui avait parlé se tourna vers Rivaï et déclara :

 

\- Ton ami est vivant, normalement. Nous ne le visions pas. Tu as…

\- Stop, trancha Rivaï. Avant d’écouter quoi que ce soit, j’ai une condition si vous voulez un minimum d’attention de ma part.

\- Une condition ? ricana son interlocuteur. Tu crois vraiment qu’on est venu se plier à tes petites contraintes ? Tu as juste à ouvrir tes esgourdes et écouter si tu veux pas qu’on t’y force en te maintenant la tête entre deux revolvers.

\- Approchez jusqu’ici, invita férocement le garçon.

 

Invitation évidemment déclinée par l’ensemble des hommes, qui restèrent campés sur leurs jambes.

Son interlocuteur Un petit mouvement de tête méprisant, quoique que légèrement amusé, lui indiqua qu’ils étaient tout ouïe.

 

\- Je veux l’antidote du poison dont sont enduits vos couteaux.

\- T’as pas été touché, gamin, répliqua un des hommes. Tu serais en train de te contorsionner à terre en vomissant tes tripes.

\- C’est pour mon chien.

 

Après un bref moment de stupeur, un nouveau ricanement stupéfait retentit avant qu’une petite cartouche ne vole dans la direction de Rivaï, qui l’attrapa au vol et la serra dans sa main.

Il ne bougea plus, attendant la suite.

 

\- Tu sais qui nous sommes ?

\- Des mecs qui cherchent l’embrouille j’en croise tous les jours.

\- Mais je ne pense pas qu’ils soient tous comme nous.

À ces mots, il écarta un pan de sa lourde veste et tapota son poitrail, qui arborait une longue déchirure dans le cuir de son manteau.

 

\- La Triple Dague a posé le regard sur toi.

 

Ces simples mots faisaient jaillir des entraves autour de la personne à qui ils s’adressaient. Lorsque la Triple Dague convoite quelque chose, elle ne le lâche pour rien au monde. Les « élus » étaient destinés à se rallier ou disparaître, cependant l’annonce ne sembla faire ni chaud ni froid au garçon. Son regard resta froid et fixe, ses lèvres immobiles, ses muscles tendus.

Mais dans sa poitrine, son cœur pulsait avec férocité.

 

 

Enfin. Le challenge commençait à peine.

 


	4. L'étincelle

_« **Trace dans tes mains les rêves inaccessibles et grave dans tes poings chaque lettre de ta volonté à parvenir à tes fins** »_

_Kahna Scelovska_

 

 

 

 

Des dilutions caligineuses se faufilaient par les interstices de la fenêtre de la cahute. Le petit container en fonte aux pieds du matelas et qui servait de poêle de fortune devait actuellement être aussi froid qu’un glaçon.

 

Rivaï fixait le carillon pendu au plafond craquelé. Un objet complexe composé d’éclats de bouteille colorés et de miroir, de torsades d’acier trouvés dans les rues, de fils de cuivres entortillés. Un travail de précision qui paraissait grossier mais recelait de finesses merveilleuses lorsque le regard s’y attardait. Aleb l’avait fait. Il était doué de ses mains et à ses heures perdues, fabriquait de petits objets inutiles qu’il accrochait dans la cahute.

Sous la tête de Rivaï, ce qui lui servait d’oreiller se froissait comme du papier d’aluminium, tant le froid rigidifiait le tissu de cette cape verte et usée. Un vieux tissu, qui ne l’avait pas quitté depuis des années, tel un vieil ami inutile. Le dernier cadeau qu’il avait offert à Ikki avant qu’elle ne soit abattue, cette cape militaire qu’il avait volée avant qu’elle ne soit finie et que les deux ailes y soient cousues. Peu importait, l’étoffe faisait un sympathique oreiller.

Un frisson secoua Rivaï. Il pouvait voyait les contours de la vitre embués de givre, et du gel blanchir même les plinthes des murs. Les draps rapiécés recouvrant le matelas à même sol – plus une paillasse qu’un matelas d’ailleurs – et les deux couvertures râpées qui les recouvraient n’étaient pas suffisants pour empêcher une sueur glacée de perler sur son épiderme et les frissons raidir ses membres. Cet hiver-ci était précoce, mais pas encore aussi féroce que certains qu’il avait connus. Si les températures du souterrain ne flirtaient pas pendant les mois à venir avec la dizaine négative, ce serait un miracle.

 

Malgré tout, les deux corps endormis de part et d’autre du sien réchauffaient considérablement le garçon. Rivaï n’était pas insatisfait d’avoir rappliqué, cette nuit encore, pour dormir dans la cahute partagée avec Aleb. À part les lits des bordels et le poêle des masures avantagées, il doutait que beaucoup d’endroits de la cité soient aussi tièdes que celui-ci. Il valait mieux, de toute façon, qu’il soit « à la maison » suite à la rencontre de l’autre jour.

Contre son épaule, il sentait Aleb frissonner et se pelotonner sous les couvertures.

 

Étrangement, sa principale source de chaleur ne se trouvait pas en la personne d’Aleb, mais de l’autre côté du corps de Rivaï : Kô – que le garçon brun avait discrètement infiltré dans le lit une fois Al endormi – semblait agir comme un gros poêle à fourrure.

C’était impressionnant de voir qu’un corps deux fois plus petit que le tien dégageait autant de chaleur. Ça le devenait moins lorsqu’on savait que c’était la fièvre qui faisait bouillir l’organisme de l’animal. Le poison qui lui avait été inoculé avait été extrait en grande partie par Rivaï, dans la hâte du combat, et l’antidote avait fini de neutraliser les résidus persistants dans l’organisme. Le chien s’en était tiré sans séquelles, si ce n’était cette fièvre qui le rattrapait dans son sommeil. Mais Rivaï ne s’en faisait pas : une fois éveillé, Kô était aussi gaillard que lors de leur première rencontre. Le mystère épatant de la vigueur animale.

La main de Rivaï flatta le flanc hirsute du chien sous la couverture, mais un petit gémissement émanant d’Aleb attira l’attention du brun sur son ami.

 

Le roux, recroquevillé, pressait douloureusement son épaule, ceinte de bandages sous la tunique épaisse. La blessure de la balle du sbire de la Triple Dague, qui les avaient attaqués il y avait de cela cinq jours, avait pu être soignée sans complication mais lançait parfois l’épaule du jeune homme – à vrai dire, les deux compagnons entourant Rivaï étaient en convalescence, blessés par sa faute.

Rivaï ne s’en inquiétait pas trop. Même si lui-même n’avait jamais été blessé par le plomb, il savait que ce genre de plaie était courant ici et il avait une expérience aigüe de ce qu’était vivre au quotidien avec des meurtrissures. D’ailleurs, depuis leur rencontre, il s’était avéré que le roux était devenu maître dans l’art de se blesser. Moins turbulent et belliqueux que Rivaï, il se retrouvait moins souvent que lui dans des situations susceptibles de faire mal, mais lorsqu’il trouvait une manière d’être mutilé, ce n’était jamais à moitié. Rivaï avait perdu depuis longtemps l’habitude de se préoccuper de cela.

 

\- Quel boulet…

 

Ces mots sortirent spontanément de la bouche de Rivaï alors même qu’il se rappelait que c’était entièrement de sa faute si Aleb avait été blessé. Même s’il savait la plaie bénigne et que le choix avait été le meilleur, Rivaï ne pouvait empêcher des élans de culpabilité le soumettre parfois.

 

Il ne s’était pas excusé auprès d’Al de ne pas être intervenu, car le roux n’avait pas remarqué que sa plaie était due à l’inertie de son partenaire et aborder le sujet par la suite était inutile ; alors, profitant que son compagnon soit endormi, Rivaï ôta sa main du pelage de Kô et effleura le visage d’Aleb tandis que le carillon tintait doucement.

 

Ses doigts effleurèrent la mâchoire serrée par le froid d’Aleb et remontèrent jusqu’à son front, suivant la ligne de ses sourcils. Il ne le dévisageait pas souvent ; il frôla une petite cicatrice sur l’arcade du jeune homme roux, qui était souvent cachée par une bouche auburn.

 

Un grognement de ce dernier alerta Rivaï, qui ôta précipitamment sa main et s’écarta prestement de l’endormi. Il se leva et attrapa le premier vêtement chaud à sa portée – un épais sweat gris appartenant à Aleb, traînant à terre – et, emmitouflé, se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

 

Se débarbouillant à l’eau glacée, il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son visage : l’hématome violacé colorant son nez suite à son combat contre Oak s’atténuait peu à peu, mais était encore clairement visible. Il pouvait s’estimer franchement heureux que son nez n’ait pas été déformé.

Il enfila son pantalon le plus épais, fourra ses pieds dans les bottines rembourrées qu’il avait réussit à dérober quelques mois auparavant et se réappropria le sweat gris, avant de sortir de la pièce exigüe.

 

Sans que ses pieds ne fassent le moindre bruit sur le plancher capricieux – alors qu’Aleb faisait un vacarme monstre en déambulant – le brun se dirigea vers la commode à côté du matelas et ouvrit silencieusement les tiroirs à la recherche d’un quelque chose lui permettant de tenir jusqu’au prochain repas. Un citron, du pain et une lamelle de lard feraient l’affaire. Il se coupait une tranche de pain quand, du lit juste à côté, une main surgit de sous les couvertures s’abattit sur les fesses de Rivaï.

La seconde suivante, une giclée de gouttes acides atteignait les yeux du roux tout juste éveillé, lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur.

 

\- T’es une bite sur pattes ou quoi ? cingla Rivaï, essuyant sa main couverte du jus du citron qu’il venait de presser. On dirait un animal en rut.

\- _Aoutch_ , espèce de psychopathe… Je disais juste bonjour ! Et puis ho, c’est la meilleure monsieur le prude ! La différence entre nous deux, c’est que moi j’ai au moins l’élégance de faire comprendre ce que je veux avant ! Toi quand tu t’y mets, on n’a même pas le temps d’en placer une qu’on se retrouvé déjà défroqué.

 

Rivaï haussa les épaules avant de demander avec indifférence :

 

\- Ton épaule ?

\- Elle se porte. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, vu que ça aurait pu être ma cervelle qui aurait logé le plomb si cet abruti avait mieux visé. Je me demande toujours ce que nous voulaient ces gars…

\- J’t’ai dit, une bande de crevards. Ça grouille, surtout en hiver. Sois prudent si tu sors, d’ailleurs, à ne pas en rencontrer d’autres.

\- Yep, chef !

 

Aleb fit mine de se redresser mais le froid ambiant le cloua sur place et, avec un petit bruit de bouche frigorifié, se pelotonna aussitôt de nouveau sous les couvertures, semblable à un nem. Il avisa alors son épais sweat porté par Rivaï et devina sans les voir la présence de trois couteaux camouflés sous le vêtement, fixés à même le corps. Peut-être même quatre. Chaussé et pressé, son partenaire était prêt à sortir.

 

\- Tu vas où au fait ? demanda Aleb en relevant une tête curieuse. C’est pas le soir, tes combats ?

\- Je dois retrouver quelqu’un.

 

Aleb fronça les sourcils. Ne pas poser de questions. Règle d’or dans la cité noire, où l’information était une arme pouvant valoir la vie de celui qui la détenait. Mais avec Rivaï, il pouvait peut-être se permettre d’oser en apprendre un peu plus.

 

\- Quelqu’un ? Mais encore ?... T’as trouvé une affaire intéressante ?

\- Disons ça.

\- Et du coup, je pourrais pas en être aussi, ma poule ? La fabrique se la joue serrée et je suis juste niveau fric en ce moment. 

 

Le travail qu’avait trouvé Aleb dans le souterrain était ce qu’un homme en quête d’occupation légale pouvait trouver de plus honorable : un emploi dans une petite usine d’artillerie. La seule preuve que le gouvernement royal avait encore vaguement conscience de l’existence du monde sous ses pieds : une ou deux fabriques souterraines étaient affiliées à l’industrie militaire de la surface. Afin d’éviter le trafic d’équipement et de fusils dans les sous-sols – lieu que tout homme sensé éviterait à tout prix pour y faire prospérer son entreprise – seuls les boulets de canons, inutilisables dans la cité noire et donc peu propices à un quelconque trafic, étaient taillés en ces lieux ; bien peu de soldats savaient que les canons qu’ils utilisaient crachaient des boulets taillés dans les profondeurs du territoire humain.

 

Et cette petite entreprise dans laquelle Aleb avait réussi à se faire employer était l’un des rares pôles des souterrains éloignés des magouilles. Mais si la légalité était vertueuse, elle avait ses contraintes et les règles soumettant les employés leur ôtait parfois le salaire des mains, ou le réduisait de moitié. Les caprices du travail souterrain, loin d’être protégé de lois éthiques et des aléas des affaires, faisait presque plus souffrir ses employés que si ceux-ci s’étaient trouvés une vocation de truand ou de tueur à gages. Rivaï avait remarqué que son camarade peinait à réunir assez d’argent pour la subsistance quotidienne et même si, en parfait habitant des abysses, Aleb ne s’en plaignait jamais et composait avec cette difficulté, il ne dirait pas non à une opportunité alléchante. Mais cette opportunité-là lui coûterait sans aucun doute la vie, et Rivaï préférait savoir Aleb tordu de faim que le crâne perforé d’une balle.

 

\- Il s’agit pas de fric, mentit-il à moitié.

\- Il s’agit de quoi alors ?

\- On verra bien… Et puis ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Al.

 

Le roux savait que la conversation finirait comme ça, mais au moins, il avait essayé.

 

\- Mouais. Je te viderai les poches à ton retour, pour vérifier! Et je récupérerai mon sweat !

 

Un petit gestede la main répondit à Aleb avant que la porte ne claque.

 

 

 

 

Kô sur les talons, le garçon déambula dans lesrues encore somnolentes. Dehors, à la surface, la ville devait encore être plongée dans le noir mais paradoxalement, tout ici était presque lumineux : le froid était tel que la seule respiration des êtres vivants condensée participait à la formation d’un brouillard de givre qui occupait les rues comme une vague immobile, blanche comme une dilution de songe. La cité noire ne paraissait jamais plus fantomatique que lors d’une aube d’hiver.

 

Rivaï remonta le col du sweat et rabattit la capuche sur ses oreilles. Kô, vaillant, était trop plongé dans cet état d’alerte naturel animal, cette attention frénétique portée sur l’entourage et ce que les sens permettaient d’en percevoir, pour se plaindre des conditions climatiques ; le chien trottait aux côtés de son ami, s’arrêtant à peine de temps à autre pour lécher ses coussinets gercés.

 

Rivaï n’errait pas au hasard : les détails de la rencontre avec les six inconnus de l’autre jour étaient vifs dans sa mémoire. La façon dont l’homme les avait présentés avait annoncé brièvement leur dessein et avait donné de brèves instructions avant que la meute de sbires ne disparaisse.

 

 _Un rendez-vous avec un membre du réseau, dans trois jours_ – soit aujourd’hui – _à l’Auberge du pavot, dans les quartiers périphériques des forges._

Voilà la seule indication qu’avait donnée l’inconnu. Un meeting dans un quartier plutôt frénétique – la multitude étant un meilleur camouflage que l’isolement, ce genre de coin était bien plus judicieux qu’une ruelle obscure, surtout que ce type de lieu isolé aurait eu plus de chance d’attiser la méfiance aigüe de Rivaï plutôt que de le pousser à se rendre au rendez-vous. De plus, sans doute pour attiser sa curiosité, le meneur des six inconnus avait lâché que l’homme qui viendrait à sa rencontre n’était pas un simple membre de la Triple Dague… mais Roch en personne. Une des trois lames de la Triple Dague. Un des leaders du gang le plus renommé et craint de la cité noire.

 

Cette information laissait Rivaï sceptique : le fait qu’un tel homme se mette ainsi à découvert et se lance en personne à la rencontre d’un gosse candidat – _malgré lui_ – était plutôt gros à avaler. Mais que cet intermédiaire soit ou non Roch, cela importait peu : allait avoir lieu aujourd’hui sa première rencontre préméditée et officielle avec la Triple Dague.

 

Kô abandonna Rivaï en route, sans doute attiré par une quelconque odeur alléchante, et peu de temps après Rivaï arriva à l’Auberge du pavot.

N’ayant reçu aucune description de son homme, Rivaï en avait déduit que ce serait à ce dernier de l’approcher. De même, on ne lui avait donné aucune indication temporelle concernant l’heure du rendez-vous, Rivaï avait prévu de faire de l’auberge son territoire du jour et s’adossa au mur près de l’entrée, les yeux rivés sur l’avenue et ses premiers passants matinaux, surgissant de la brume glacée comme des âmes en peine.

 

L’auberge s’anima peu à peu, le brouillard se dissipa. Les heures passèrent, sans que Rivaï ne bouge. Les aguets tiennent en état d’éveil et omettent toute notion du temps. Lorsque les réverbères s’allumèrent sans que quiconque ne prête attention à lui, Rivaï, vaguement las, entra finalement dans l’auberge pour s’abriter du froid mordant.

Un vrai four de vices humains. L’haleine alcoolisée des clients et la fumée des cigarettes emplissaient l’atmosphère, qui était crépitante des voix enraillées d’excitation et d’ivresse.

Des mains invisibles effleuraient les cuisses des clients, les pièces volaient en tous sens et ça et là, des jeux d’argents plus ou moins conseillés ameutaient les hommes par grappe. Les meubles étaient cependant massés contre les murs pour libérer le centre de la salle et permettre à moult couples de danser au rythme des notes de l’orchestre bohème installé dans un coin. Même si le tout faisait plus penser à un cabaret, cette ambiance était vaguement similaire au Phénix d’autrefois.

 

Rivaï s’attabla au comptoir et demanda une tasse d’eau chaude – seule boisson pouvant se vanter de réchauffer un corps frigorifié dans les souterrains, les placards de la ville étant démunis de café.

 

\- Salut.

 

Sans bouger, il tourna les yeux vers la personne qui osait l’aborder. Une jeune femme – dont la profession ne laissait aucun doute – se hissait sur le tabouret à côté de lui en le regardant du coin de l’œil.

Il l’ignora et resta prostré.

 

\- Tu danses ?

 

Rivaï lui jeta un furtif regard – qui en aurait fait frémir plus d’un – non dépourvu d’éloquence en guise de réponse.

 

Elle devait avoir une bonne vingtaine d’années, n’était pas plus grande que lui et avait une épaisse chevelure noire lui retombant en cascade dans le dos, si abondante que son corps menu n’en paraissait que plus frêle. La robe moulante bleue pailletée qui ceignait étroitement sa taille laissait entrevoir son décolleté et ses cuisses de manière audacieuse, ce qui devait en affrioler plus d’un. Elle n’aurait aucun mal à trouver un client ce soir, mais la demoiselle était apparemment sélective car malgré le désintérêt évident de Rivaï, elle resta à ses côtés.

 

\- Tu ne m’as pas l’air d’être un saoulard… Qu’est-ce qu’un gam-… un jeune homme comme toi fait ci, à boire tout seul ? Une peine de cœur ?

\- Va te chercher un autre gars, je suis pas celui qui te paiera ta soirée, cingla Rivaï.

 

Il tourna la tête vers l’entrée, vérifiant que personne ne pouvant être son homme n’était encore arrivé, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

 

\- Merde.

 

Il se retourna prestement vers le comptoir et rabattit instinctivement la capuche du sweat, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible afin d’échapper à la vue d’Aleb, qui venait d’entrer dans le bar, entouré de trois ou quatre hommes avec lesquels il discutait.

 

\- Fais chier ! siffla Rivaï en jetant un petit coup d’œil en arrière, constatant que son ami ne comptait pas s’en aller de suite, une chope à la main et adossé à un pilier, discutant et riant avec ces types de la fabrique, sans doute. Qu’est-ce qu’il fout là ?!...

\- Viens là.

 

La main de la fille toujours à ses côtés se referma sur son poignet et avant qu’il ne puisse réagir, Rivaï se retrouva entraîné sur la piste.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? siffla-t-il.

\- Je te file un coup de patte.

 

Elle avait répondu comme si c’était là une évidence, mais voilà bien ce qui stupéfiait le garçon : personne ne donnait de coup de main gratuit, et le plus infime service ne s’octroyait que sous la menace, ou bien en échange de quelque chose.

 

\- J’ai pas besoin de coup de patte ni de ce numéro de cirque ! Il faut que je…

\- Que tu ne te fasses pas repérer par quelqu’un qui vient d’entrer, j’ai compris. Le gars isolé au comptoir attire bien plus l’attention que celui perdu dans la foule.

 

Rivaï fronça les sourcils mais ne s’écarta pas de la fille.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- En échange tu veux dire ? Rien de particulier dans l’immédiat… Hop, attention à la musique !

 

Soudain, la fille, comme prenant un envol, tournoya sur elle-même en passant sous le bras de Rivaï, se transformant en petite toupie noire. Et, sans qu’il n’ait rien compris, la fille était déjà revenue à sa place dans ses bras et reprenait les pas là où la conscience de Rivaï s’était arrêtée, perdue en route. Décidément, il détestait danser.

La fille, elle, n’avait pas perdu le nord et en maître de situation, devina par-dessus l’épaule de son cavalier :

 

\- Le grand roux, là ? T’inquiète, j’en fais mon affaire.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Faut pas qu’il te voit ici, c’est ça ? Je le distrais, je l’attire hors d’ici le temps que tu fasses ta petite affaire et hop ! Ni vu ni connu.

 

Elle commençait à lâcher Rivaï pour se tourner vers Aleb quand le petit brun la retint.

 

\- Attends ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? répéta-t-il.

 

La fille eut un léger sourire énigmatique, ses lèvres rouges découvrant une rangée de dents blanches comme des petites perles.

 

\- Honnêtement, parce que je me fais un peu chier. Ce soir, je n’avais au programme que m’asseoir sur les cuisses de types stupides et ivres et leur soutirer un peu de fric après la nuit. Alors si je peux pimenter un peu ma soirée d’une bonne action, pour un jeune plutôt mignon en plus, je vois pas ce qui m’en empêche.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux en retour ? redemanda promptement Rivaï – tout en gardant un œil sur Aleb, s’assurant de n’être pas repéré.

\- Je te l’ai dit, c’est à l’œil. Je fais ça pour me distraire, plus que pour toi. Mais si tu veux causer tarif, amène-toi au dernier étage tout à l’heure. Tu n’auras qu’à proposer ton prix, je ne dis jamais non à un pourboire pour ce genre d’altruiste service.

 

Et, se détachant de Rivaï, la fille se fondit dans la masse comme un esprit malin, se dirigeant vers Aleb.

 

Rivaï, sourcils froncés, regardait discrètement dans sa direction quand une main se posa lourdement sur son épaule. Les yeux encore fixés sur cette étrange fille, le garçon manqua de sursauter et, foudroyant, fit volte face pour empoigner le bras de l’outrecuidant et le saisir au col. Il sentit simultanément une autre main se refermer sur son sweat et la pointe d’une lame lui appuyer sur la gorge, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un homme aux traits forts et au regard tranquille pétillant.

Fondus dans la masse chaude et frétillante de clients, les deux adversaires, serrés l’un contre l’autre comme deux cervidés belliqueux, se toisèrent en silence. La flamboyance aiguisée des yeux de Rivaï semblait ricocher sur le regard supérieur et parfaitement maîtrisé de l’inconnu, qui sourit légèrement avec satisfaction :

 

\- Rapide.

 

Il crocheta le bras de Rivaï qui le maintenait encore et simultanément, rangea sa propre lame… entaillant au passage la peau de la gorge de Rivaï, y laissant une ligne rouge, le tout dans un geste négligeant mais contrôlé comme pour faire clairement faire comprendre lequel des deux était le maître. Rivaï aurait pu se rebeller mais se tint immobile et se laissa faire. Préoccupé par la fille, il avait été surpris sur le coup par l’approche de cet individu, mais aussitôt son esprit s’était replongé dans la raison de sa présence ici.

 

Et il se maudissait de tout son être de s’être bêtement laissé surprendre par la personne qu’il attendait, de toute évidence. L’homme affichait toujours un visage calme et énigmatique et fit un geste de la tête au garçon en direction d’une table à l’écart. Il s’y assit lourdement et s’étira, invitant Rivaï à s’asseoir face à lui.

 

Le concerné resta interdit, détaillant l’individu : la quarantaine, trapu aux épaules massives, barbe de trois jours clairsemée, visage buriné aux yeux vifs et alertes comme ceux d’un oiseau de proie. L’homme était physiquement un mélange de l’archétype du grouillaud des souterrains et d’un ancien boxeur, mais l’expression malicieuse de son visage explicitait qu’il s’élevait clairement de la masse humaine standard.

 

-   Assieds-toi, garçon, insista l’homme sans se départir de son demi-sourire presque affable.

 

Rivaï s’exécuta et l’individu commanda deux boissons, qui arrivèrent aussitôt.

 

\- Ton nom est Rivaï, c’est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- As-tu une idée de qui je suis, moi ?

\- On m’a donné rendez-vous ici en me disant que j’y rencontrerai un des leaders du réseau, répondit Rivaï assez bas pour que le brouhaha de la foule camoufle entièrement ses paroles aux oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air convaincu.

 

Rivaï haussa légèrement les épaules.

 

\- Ce n’est pas à moi de juger la prévoyance d’un réseau qui enverrait son leader à la rencontre d’un parfait inconnu pour un entretien d’embauche.

 

L’homme émit une petite toux ressemblant à un gloussement et, les yeux plissés, déclara :

 

\- Tu as tort sur deux points. Enfin, il y en a en particulier que je suis en mesure de te démontrer : tu n’es pas un parfait inconnu. Du moins, le sommes-nous à tes yeux mais nous, nous savons plus de choses sur toi que tu ne pourrais le croire. Je vais nous dispenser des exemples embarrassants mais je les garde en réserve si tu restes sceptique. Pour ce qui est du second point : je ne peux en effet t’empêcher de te méfier et n’ait pas de preuves que je sois vraiment Roch. Mais cela n’a pas d’importance, tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux tant que cela n’influence pas l’attention que ton oreille prêtera à ce que je vais te dire.

 

Rivaï renifla légèrement et but une gorgée.

 

\- Bon, commençons par parler un peu de toi, garçon, reprit le prétendu Roch. Nos gars nous ont raconté votre rencontre, il paraît que t’as basculé dans la citerne… Où as-tu appris à nager ?

\- Dans une fosse de vidange quand j’étais petit.

\- Et il paraît que tu sais lire ?

\- Assez bien… À force de déchiffrer les journaux.

 

D’entendre le mérite des capacités littéraires de Rivaï attribués à un simple apprentissage personnel, Mara, l’ancienne patronne du Phénix, devait s’en retourner dans sa tombe inexistante, mais tant pis. Extrapoler un poil ne ferait pas de mal à l’image du débrouillard que devait commencer à se faire la Triple Dague à son sujet.

 

\- Que sais-tu faire d’autre ?

\- Vous en savez assez sur moi, je crois… C’est ce que vous venez de m’expliquer.

\- Tu ne souhaites pas appuyer ta « candidature » en vantant tes facultés particulières ? sourit l’homme.

\- …Je sais compter et calculer assez vite. Et je connais particulièrement bien la cité. Mieux que la plupart des habitants. J’ai une bonne vue.

 

« Roch » hocha la tête, attendant la suite. Constatant que le garçon n’avait pas grand-chose à ajouter, l’homme s’enfila d’une traite la moitié de sa chope avant de s’allumer une cigarette – tout à fait ordinaire, le même genre que celles fumées par les taverniers, les ouvriers tachés de noir et les truands. Rivaï restait stoïque. Cet entretient ressemblait plus à une rencontre de courtoisie entre deux cheminots plutôt qu’à un premier contact dirigé par un chef de réseau de crime organisé. Mais malgré son attitude débonnaire et nonchalante, les gestes de Roch ne se répartissaient de cette précision nerveuse de celui qui savait ouvrir une gorge assez vite pour ne pas même salir sa lame tout autant que toucher sa cible en pleine action par revolver, grâce à des balles artisanales fabriquées de ces mêmes mains. Rivaï décelait la même agilité contenue dans les doigts de cet homme que dans ceux d’Aleb. Un manuel, précis.

Plus l’homme paraissait tranquille et affable, plus Rivaï percevait sa dangerosité. Si le garçon avait jamais pu mettre les pieds dans la taïga et se retrouver face à un lynx endormi, il n’aurait pas éprouvé différente sensation.

Il refusa une cigarette que lui proposait Roch et ce dernier plissa les yeux.

 

\- Bon, causons concret. N’importe qui dans la cité connaît les noms des réseaux principaux qui la font fonctionner. La Triple Dague est l’un d’eux et comme tu le sais, nous maîtrisons un certain nombre de secteurs et de marchés. Plus que les autres organisations. Et j’espère que tu as suffisamment conscience de cela pour ne pas considérer mes paroles comme orgueilleuses ou vaniteuses. Le job que l’on te propose est bien particulier. (il finit sa bière avant de reprendre) Tu as les sens aiguisés, tu es futé, agile et étonnamment fort. C’est ce qu’on demande à un homme de main. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Les mecs que les réseaux envoient pour buter les autres ?

\- C’est impitoyablement résumé. Je ne peux faire plus concis, même s’il y a des subtilités. Tu n’auras pas à fourrer ton nez dans les affaires et trafics de la Dague. On ne te demande pas un conseiller financier ou un énième trafiquant. Ce qu’on attend de toi, c’est que tu enfiles chaque fois la peau du mec qu’on te demande d’être. Ton taf peut s’avérer être celui d’un espion, d’un voleur, d’un intermédiaire ou d’un éliminateur. Tu peux aussi servir de messager dans les affaires, ou aller lécher les bottes des types nous servant de partenaires dans les certains trafics. Tu me suis toujours ?

 

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

 

\- Bon, eh bien voilà en quoi consisterait ton boulot si tu nous rejoignais. Jamais de questions. Toujours « Oui », quoi qu’on te demande. La moindre hésitation, le moindre signe de désapprobation te coûte notre confiance, au mieux. Comprends bien ça : tu n’auras pas accès au fonctionnement du réseau. Tu ne seras pas son cerveau, mais les yeux, le nez, les lames, les poings, les crocs de la Triple Dague. Une organisation comme la nôtre n’a jamais assez de ce genre de gars, et même si tu bosseras souvent en solo, tu verras que tous tes homologues agiront comme je viens de l’énoncer. Encore une chose : on se fiche de ce que tu fais en dehors de tes contrats. Tu es libre d’avoir ton taf, tes magouilles, tes emmerdes et tes coups foireux. Tu habites et grailles où tu veux, comme tu veux, la Triple Dague ne materne pas ses membres. En revanche elle les surveille et il t’est évidemment interdit d’avoir affaire aux autres réseaux sans notre autorisation, ou de trafiquer contre nous. Pour renouveler tes contrats, tu seras contacté. Et dis-toi que même quand tu as l’air d’avoir du temps libre, tu appartiens entièrement à la Triple Dague et nous pouvons disposer de toi quand bon nous semble. Des questions ?

\- Aucune.

\- Bon. Pour les détails, tu en seras informé une fois membre à part entière de l’organisation.

 

Roch se pencha légèrement pour regarder quelque chose par-dessus l’épaule de Rivaï ; ce dernier jeta un coup d’œil en arrière et remarqua la foule agglutinée au comptoir, autour d’un combat de bras de fer. Roch se leva et fit signe à Rivaï de le suivre.

 

\- Viens par là, garçon.

 

Docile, ce dernier s’exécuta jusqu’au bar. Les deux duellistes qui s’y opposaient grognaient comme des fauves et après quelques secondes de lutte acharnée, l’un d’eux coucha son adversaire contre le bois du comptoir. Les pièces des paris volèrent en tous sens, les éclats de voix explosèrent et la main de Roch propulsa Rivaï vers le bar tandis qu’il déclarait avec bonhomie :

 

\- Je vous oppose ce gars-là !

 

Des rires fusèrent en lorgnant le court adolescent s’avancer, ne contestant pas la déclaration de l’aîné. Quelques paroles embrouillées furent échangées dans la masse et un des concurrents de la soirée fut désigné pour servir d’adversaire à l’audacieux. Un jeune homme barbu d’une vingtaine d’année, rude et tout en muscles fins et secs et dont les coudes étaient usés par les innombrables duels qu’il avait dû faire pour gagner sa pitance.

Rivaï s’installa sur un tabouret sans trop savoir ce qu’il faisait là. Enfin, son potentiel futur boss lui demandait d’aller rouler des mécaniques ? S’il commençait à se rebiffer ou s’interroger pour ce genre d’ordre futile, ce n’était pas ce qui allait donner à Roch l’impression qu’on pouvait lui demander plus.

L’arbitre – un serveur corpulent – fit signe aux garçons de se mettre en place et cria le début du combat. Les muscles des deux antagonistes se gonflèrent instantanément sous l’effort et à la surprise générale, le barbu ne coucha pas le court bras de son adversaire, qui opposa une résistance d’acier et afficha le ton dès les premières secondes. Les hurlements du public emplirent l’espace, gonflant l’atmosphère d’une énergie bestiale et surexcitée. Les clients se tassaient autour des deux adversaires sans les toucher, comme des mouches fanatiques excitées par de la confiture mais lui vouant un tel culte qu’elles n’oseraient la toucher. Rivaï connaissait l’euphorie infernale de la foule. Cette masse humaine qui aimait l’affrontement, parfois jusqu’au sang. L’arène le lui avait bien appris.

 

\- Il peut pas gagner, ton gosse, commenta un client aux côtés de Roch. Il a le bras trop court.

\- Peut-être, mais il ne cédera pas. Celui d’en face ne peut pas gagner contre lui.

\- Lui non plus peut pas le vaincre là, c’est physiologique.

\- Je vous paris trente pièces qu’il le peut.

 

Le client renifla avec intérêt et Roch sourit, s’asseyant aux côtés de Rivaï qui ne quitta pas pour autant son adversaire des yeux.

 

\- Je te parle comme si tu étais déjà des nôtres, mais je ne suis évidemment pas le seul à décider, fit-il sur le ton de la confidence, sachant pertinemment que seule l’oreille aiguisée de Rivaï percevrait sa voix, étouffée par les beuglements des supporters. La voix de mes deux homologues pèse tout autant, et même si t’aborder n’a pas fait l’unanimité, il a été décidé que tu serais mis à l’essai.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que vous avez déjà fait ? rétorqua Rivaï en faisant allusion à l’attaque des six inconnus.

 

Roch marqua une seconde d’arrêt, scrutant son jeune interlocuteur : le garçon, le bras toujours verrouillé contre celui de son adversaire, ne quittait pas ce dernier des yeux. Seules les jointures blanchies de leurs mains, le gonflement des biceps et le tremblement à peine perceptible des bras témoignait de l’effort colossal déployé par les duellistes. La lutte était presque immobile, silencieuse, tel l’affrontement de deux forces métaphysiques au milieu du capharnaüm de clients.

Mais ce qui intéressait Roch était le regard que portait Rivaï sur son adversaire : froid, désintéressé, ennuyé presque, mais indéniablement concentré. Un loup en traque, jaugeant sa proie, repérant ses points faibles, enregistrant tous les paramètres de l’environnement, évaluant sa propre force et celle du gibier. Un prédateur prêt à refermer ses crocs, mais affichant pour l’heure une concentration infaillible. Alors que les traits de l’autre homme étaient crispés et que son front luisait de sueur, seule une veine palpitant sur le cou de Rivaï trahissait l’énergie considérable mobilisée.

 

\- Non, ceci n’était qu’une approche, reprit Roch. Une mise au parfum. Le combat contre Oak était l’amorce, pour te jauger. La rencontre avec nos six gars, une rencontre un peu plus officielle. Il manque l’étincelle qui marquera ton entrée dans la famille.

 

Alors que disant ces mots, Roch s’approchait de l’oreille de Rivaï et posait presque amicalement ses mains sur ses épaules, il sourit en voyant le pouce de Rivaï tâter discrètement le long du poing crispé de son adversaire, sans que son bras ne faillisse du moindre millimètre.

 

\- Et quel sera cette étincelle ? demanda Rivaï entre ses dents.

\- Ton premier job en tant que membre potentiel de la Triple Dague.

 

Dans un brutal mouvement, si soudain qu’il était totalement inattendu, le bras de Rivaï abattit celui de son adversaire sur la table alors que ce dernier émettait une sorte de glapissement sourd. L’homme gémit, la masse de clients sembla se muer en une explosion cataclysmique de jurons, de cris d’allégresse et de surprise, les pièces volèrent et Roch sourit discrètement en empochant les trente pièces pariées.

 

Il avait vu le pouce de Rivaï trouver le nerf médian dans la main de son adversaire et le presser avec force, provoquant une vive douleur dans le bras de son adversaire, lui faisant perdre furtivement toute la force accumulée. Vicieux. Et intéressant.

 

\- Mon premier job ? reprit Rivaï, s’extirpant hors de la cohue, lui et Roch allant se caler contre une poutre à l’écart de l’effervescence de la salle.

\- Ouais. Ouvre bien tes esgourdes, garçon, parce que je vais t’énoncer le contenu de ton premier contrat. Si tu mènes ce boulot à bien, tu entreras pleinement dans la Triple Dague. Si tu échoues, alors tu seras éliminé de notre liste – Rivaï considéra spontanément que « de notre liste » était superflu. Cela te convient, comme arrangement ?

 

Le jeune n’eut besoin ni de prononcer un mot, ni d’hocher la tête : la constance de son regard suffit d’acquiescement.

 

\- Un équipement tridimensionnel. Lames, réservoir de gaz et câbles compris. Voilà ce que tu dois nous ramener.

 

Rivaï resta interdit et son impassibilité fut troublée par une expression de profonde perplexité. Un équipement tridimensionnel ? C’était tout ? Le moindre gars un peu débrouillard de la cité n’aurait aucun mal à repérer un trafiquant et lui soutirer une pièce. La Triple Dague ne devait décidément pas être composée d’élites, comme il l’avait pensé, si ses critères d’admission étaient aussi laxistes. Roch lui remit cependant vite les idées en place, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, en reprenant aussitôt :

 

\- Rien de bien compliqué… Mais tu te doutes bien, j’espère, que l’épreuve n’est pas aussi infantile qu’elle en a l’air. Elle ne sera validée que si ce que tu nous rapportes ne porte pas la marque de trafics. En gros, tu ne peux pas te contenter de chiper un équipement dans la charrette d’un magouilleur. La Triple Dague maîtrise près des huit dixièmes du trafic de matériel militaire de la cité noire, et il vaut mieux que tu n’aies aucun doute sur le fait que mes homologues et moi exerçons un tel contrôle sur la marchandise que nous nous apercevrions aussitôt si tu essaies de nous rouler. De même, les trafiquants reliés aux autres réseaux sont si névrosés qu’ils marquent aussitôt le matos. Il nous suffit de repérer une de ces griffes sur l’équipement ramené et tu sentirais passer le contre-coup de ta petite fraude. En bref, tu n’as d’autre choix que de te démerder pour rapporter un beau matériel, neuf et utilisable, et d’origine pure. _Capiche_  ?

\- Pourquoi un équipement militaire ? Et dans ces conditions ?

 

Ces questions figèrent le sourire de Roch, qui détailla le visage impassible de son jeune interlocuteur.

 

\- La Triple Dague contrôle parfaitement le trafic de matériel militaire comme vous venez de le dire. Et même si contrefaçons et matériels détournés restent des pièces rares ici, celles que le réseau a en sa possession doivent être suffisantes à l’usage que vous en faites. Pourquoi me demander de ramener une unique pièce plutôt que de détourner une grosse livraison ou quelque chose comme ç…

 

Il eut le souffle coupé par le choc de son visage contre la table. La main de Roch, refermée sur ses cheveux, lui plaquait la tête contre le bois ; une poigne de fer se referma sur sa nuque, deux doigts trouvant spontanément la carotide et s’y enfonçant avec rudesse tandis que le pied de l’homme se coinçait derrière son genou sous la table, l’empêchant de se lever et de s’arracher à son emprise. Superficiellement immobilisé et la respiration bloquée, Rivaï siffla un juron muet et sentit Roch s’approcher pour souffler à son oreille :

 

\- Ah, c’est bien d’avoir l’esprit pointu, Rivaï… Mais la curiosité, ça c’est mauvais. Là, t’auras compris que je te fais un coup de bluff, juste pour que tu comprennes bien que faire le malin pourrait te coûter à l’avenir. Mais ta question est judicieuse et je vais te répondre. On ne demande pas aux rookies de faire enfler notre marché. Si je te demande d’aller chercher un équipement, ce n’est pas une requête de crevard visant à favoriser le trafic du réseau. Ceci n’est qu’un test. Te monte donc pas la tête, on te demande pas à toi seul de porter la prospérité de nos affaires. Pas encore. Ce n’est qu’une simple épreuve que t’as intérêt à mener à bien si tu veux te voir attribuer des missions plus conséquentes par la suite.

 

Rivaï avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, le visage écrasé contre la table et la colère battant ses tempes ne facilitant pas sa respiration. Cette colère qu’il se devait à tout prix de ravaler face à la Triple Dague, cette rage qui fusait en lui dès qu’un adversaire, aussi puissant ou nombreux soit-il, asseyait sa supériorité. Cette fureur d’être dominé et réduit à l’impuissance. Actuellement, il avait mille et une manière de se libérer de Roch, mais la raison qui le poussait à ne pas le faire les valait toutes, sans l’ombre d’un doute : baisser le nez, mettre la queue entre les pattes, rabattre les oreilles. Se soumettre ouvertement à la Triple Dague, car elle n’acceptait pas les agitateurs. Et si Rivaï avait horreur d’une chose, par-dessus l’odeur putride des rues et la faim qui rongeait le ventre, c’était l’incapacité à s’opposer à son ennemi. Aussi, étouffait-il cette sensation brûlante, électrisante de férocité et de révolte qui secouait ses muscles contre la table. Et il attendit que la main l’écrasant ne le libère.

 

Roch, satisfait du comportement du garçon, desserra son emprise sur ses cheveux et son cou et libéra son genou.

 

\- J’espère avoir pu répondre à ta question.

 

Rivaï releva la tête, son regard – admirablement maîtrisé – croisant celui du leader du réseau. Les yeux bruns de Roch se plissèrent et Rivaï serra les dents en essayant d’effacer la flamboyance furieuse qui devait imperceptiblement animer les siens, mais l’homme dût attribuer cette brillance à l’éclairage de la salle car il s’en désintéressa et sourit de nouveau.

 

\- Quand tu auras le matos, tu te rendras à cette adresse, fit-il en lui tendant un petit bout de papier griffonné. Te fie pas aux apparences, la planque se trouve au deuxième sous-sol du bâtiment. Le molosse à l’entrée sera prévenu, tu auras juste à lui décliner ton identité et présenter ta choure. Il te laissera passer.

 

Roch sembla en avoir terminé mais il sembla se rappeler quelque chose.

 

\- Ah, au fait…

 

Il sortit quelque chose d’une poche intérieure de sa veste et fourra dans les mains de Rivaï une petite bourse de cuir qui tinta. Le garçon desserra le lacet et découvrit le contenu : une vingtaine de minuscules cailloux dorés. Son sourcil se haussa lorsqu’il tira un des objets à la lumière pour le détailler.

 

\- Tu devrais ranger ça, rit Roch devant la perplexité du garçon. Certains te tueraient trois fois pour la moitié de cette bourse. Ce sont des pépites d’or. On n’en trouve pas ici mais quelques trafiquants en relation avec des orpailleurs de l’extérieur, jusqu’au Mur Maria, nous échangent ces petits bijoux. Cela ne vaut pas grand-chose pour des marchands ignorants, mais les prostituées, les dealers et certains magouilleurs connaissent bien la valeur d’une seule pépite. C’est un petit… avant-goût de ce que tu pourrais gagner en étant bossant pour la Triple Dague.

 

Rivaï rangea la pépite dans le sachet ; un petit salaire d’anticipation, un appât pour mieux le motiver dans son premier travail… mais surtout, une preuve de la puissance de la Triple Dague. Ce sachet de pépites que le réseau lui « offrait » était un moyen subtil de lui démontrer que la Triple Dague était grande. Elle était organisée. Elle était dangereuse, car elle avait les moyens financiers d’agir, et d’interagir. Bien peu de réseaux pouvaient se vanter d’avoir des relations avec des orpailleurs du territoire périphérique. Mais la Triple Dague le pouvait, et si Rivaï avait eu l’envie d’aller voir ailleurs, ce sachet lui rappelait ce qu’il manquait. Tout était réuni pour l’attirer, le maîtriser, le posséder. Et si le désir aigu qu’avait ce gang de l’avoir dans ses rangs ne ferait que faciliter les desseins du garçon brun, ces pépites étaient la preuve qu’elle serait un adversaire difficile à abattre.

 

\- Bon, fit Roch en lui tapotant l’épaule, dans le même geste tranquille qu’il avait fait pour le faire se retourner lors de leur rencontre quelques minutes auparavant. Ravi de t’avoir rencontré, garçon. J’espère que nous aurons de tes nouvelles avant une semaine. Détends-toi ce soir, et retourne voir la fille.

 

Dissimulant son étonnement à l’évocation de la demoiselle qui l’avait abordé en début de soirée – car il n’avait aucun doute que Roch parlait d’elle – Rivaï n’aurait su dire si cette étrange dernière indication était un conseil, une invitation ou un ordre, mais déjà Roch s’éloignait. Un homme ordinaire, emmitouflé dans un imperméable sobre. Le dos voûté par la fatigue de la journée, le menton rentré pour lutter contre le froid, les sens ragaillardis par l’odeur de l’alcool, la chaleur du bar et la vue des filles. Un homme à l’apparence mortellement ordinaire dans ce charnier vivant qu’était la cité noire. Et pourtant, le représentant du plus lourd joug de cette même cité. Rivaï n’aurait su dire s’il se sentait surpris par cette rencontre. Roch était l’incarnation à ses yeux de l’ambivalence de la Triple Dague et de la difficulté qu’il aurait à la réduire en cendres. Elle était contrôlée par de simples individus de chair et de sang, et il n’avait aucun doute qu’il aurait suffit d’une lame audacieuse empalée dans la jugulaire de Roch pour lui arracher la vie, comme à n’importe qui d’autre. Mais sous cette apparence sobre et non moins vulnérable que celle de l’humain standard du souterrain, Rivaï avait sentit, dans la pétillance de ses yeux, l’amusement sarcastique de son sourire et la poigne de ses mains toute la puissance d’un réseau indélimitable et complexe. À la seule pensée qu’il touchait enfin du doigt la Triple Dague et qu’il suffisait de si peu pour ne faire qu’un avec elle, Rivaï tremblait presque d’excitation. Une seule chose le séparait de son entrée dans le gang : un équipement tridimensionnel militaire. Un rien, autant dire qu’il faisait déjà presque partie du réseau.

 

Sortant de ses pensées, il se leva – il devait être resté en compagnie de Roch une bonne heure – et soupira en se rappelant le service que lui avait rendu la fille. Il avisa l’escalier qu’elle avait indiqué au fond de la salle et, se frayant un passage jusque là, gravit les marches qui le menèrent jusqu’à l’étage. La musique chaude et roulante, les voix des chanteurs et des clients emplissaient tout le bâtiment, mais le bois noir du deuxième étage semblait amortir les signaux enivrants de la fête. Au bout d’un couloir grinçant, une unique petite porte ornée d’un rideau de perles bleues était calée dans l’angle d’un mur, comme un trou de souris. Rivaï s’arrêta un instant et tendit l’oreille. La pièce était silencieuse. Si la fille était là, elle ne devait pas être accompagnée. Il toqua et, entendant un acquiescement de l’autre côte, poussa le battant et entre prudemment/

 

La fille, seule en effet, était étendue sur un large lit, tel un grand chat aristocrate. Son regard s’alluma à la vue du nouveau venu.

 

\- Salut.

 

Elle regarda Rivaï s’approcher tout en sortant un petit sachet de cuir – la bourse que lui avait donné Roch – et en extirper un petit objet scintillant qu’il lui jeta sur les genoux.

 

\- Voilà.

 

La fille resta interdite avant de saisir ce qui s’avérait être une pépite d’or… Ce qui ne sembla pas la satisfaire.

\- C’est quoi ça ?, demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme en brandissant l’objet.

\- Une pépite d’or, faut croire.

\- Je n’suis pas conne. C’est quoi, _ça_? répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu m’as aidé tout à l’heure. C’est en retour.

 

La fille le fixa avant de se lever tranquillement, sa chevelure noire tombant en cascade dans son dos. Rivaï était incapable de deviner les pensées de la demoiselle et se demanda franchement si il était entré dans la bonne chambre, tant le comportement de cette dernière était étrange. Roch avait loué la valeur d’une pépite et précisé qu’elle était connue des péripatéticiennes… Alors que voulait celle-ci en échange ?

 

\- Tu sais ce que c’est mon taf ? demanda la fille en penchant la tête.

\- T’es une pute.

 

Elle eut un sourire pointu et porta les mains à ses hanches.

 

\- Exactement, ouais ! Je suis une pute, et même s’il paraît qu’il y a plus honorable comme gagne-pain, j’ai quand même un semblant de dignité. Tu crois que je vais te laisser m’avoir à la charité comme ça ?

\- T’es bourrée, ou shootée ? demanda sobrement Rivaï. Tout à l’heure, tu m’as dit de te proposer mon prix. Voilà. Si ça convient plus, j’peux rien y faire. Un marché est un marché.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte quand le bras fin de la brune lui coupa la route.

 

\- Olà, Fend-la-bise ! Et si je refuse ton petit gravier doré ? Tu m’es quand même redevable, et c’est pas avec ta pépite que tu vas me rembourser du service rendu, t’avais bien raison de te méfier, rien n’est gratuit. Et Je sais ce que je veux. Alors tu vas venir poser tes petites fesses sur le lit et faire ce que les types font habituellement.

\- C’est toi qui donnes ton prix en fin de compte. Tu m’as aidé parce que tu voulais pas baiser avec des porcs ce soir, et finalement tu me demandes de le faire ?

\- Les porcs, comme tu dis, ils sont aussi mon gagne-pain. Et je crois surtout que tu as besoin de relâcher un peu ton coup de pression là, fit-elle en désignant le cou meurtri de Rivaï – par la lame de Roch et la poigne implacable qu’il avait exercée sur sa nuque. Moi aussi j’ai eu une journée rude et j’ai envie de me faire plaisir, je crois qu’on est deux. À moins que tu ne sois déjà lié ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Rivaï, frémissant lorsque la fille s’approcha de lui, si près qu’il sentit l’odeur un peu enivrante, comme une liqueur, émanant de ses cheveux.

\- Alors je ne vois pas ce qui te retient.

 

Les lèvres de la fille frôlèrent celles de Rivaï, qui resta figé.

 

\- Ou bien… t’as la frousse. Ton affaire a mal tourné et t’es pas capable de coucher après cette contrariété. C’est normal de ne pas tout maîtriser quand on est jeune…

 

Anormalement piqué par la provocation de la fille, Rivaï la scruta avec férocité. Sans doute la rencontre qui venait d’avoir lieu avait-elle libéré en lui plus d’adrénaline qu’il ne l’aurait cru, mais il sentait la tension du meeting retomber tandis que la pulsion avide de son sang ne décroissait pas. En quittant Roch, il avait surtout ressenti l’envie de se tirer et d’aller dormir, mais la prostituée avait raison sur un point : il était bien plus nerveux qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Et cette proximité avec le corps lascif de cette fille malicieuse ne permettait pas au garçon de retrouver facilement son calme.

 

\- Alors ? reprit la fille, sentant les barrières se fissurer et s’effriter face à elle.

 

Après tout, Aleb ne l’attendait pas.

 

Lorsque la prostituée avança de nouveau les lèvres, il pressa sa bouche à la sienne, approfondissant ce baiser qui ressembla vite plus à une lutte brute. Il l’entendit gémir légèrement (de douleur peut-être, au vu de la force avec laquelle Rivaï la tenait). Les deux corps se déplacèrent jusqu’au lit ; Rivaï la repoussa dans les oreillers, ignorant le léger rire de la fille face à sa fougue, et commençait déjà relever la robe.

Il sentit soudain le corps sous lui se redresser, deux mains le repousser et il se retrouva sur le dos, la fille au-dessus de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et voulut retrouver sa position initiale, mais la brune l’en dissuada. Elle semblait beaucoup s’amuser du comportement un peu brusque et maladroit du garçon et demanda sans raillerie :

 

\- C’est la première fois que tu couches ?

\- Avec une fille, ouais.

\- Ah, lâcha-t-elle en comprenant.

 

Rivaï se redressa sur un coude et la toisa, presque avec défi.

 

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, au contraire. Ça peut être intéressant.

 

Sentant l’effervescence de son partenaire d’opportunité, la fille ne le fit plus attendre. Elle enserra ses poignets – plus pour lui signifier qu’elle souhaitait qu’il reste tranquille que pour l’immobiliser réellement, sachant pertinemment que ses petits bras ne pesaient rien face à Rivaï, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s’y opposer – et descendit sa bouche sur son buste.

 

Rivaï plissa les yeux, étonné de ces gestes. Il laissa échapper un soupir légèrement rauque en sentant sa langue effleurer sa peau sensible et stupéfait, ne réalisa pas immédiatement que les doigts de la demoiselle descendaient le long de ses flancs.

 

La petite main caressa son bas-ventre, les doigts taquinant la limite de l’élastique du boxer avant de s’y faufiler prudemment.

La main de Rivaï se referma brutalement sur le poignet de la fille, suspendant son geste. Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du garçon.

 

\- T’es pas habitué à ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas comme ça.

 

Jamais comme ça. Ses gestes étaient lents. Pourquoi si lents ? Et pourtant, il en émanait une assurance incroyable, une maîtrise totale de la situation. Ce n’était pas comme ça que Rivaï faisait. Ni Aleb. Ni les quelques autres qu’il avait rencontrés.

 

Et même si la stupidité de cette pensée était telle qui l’écarta violemment, elle lui effleura cependant l’esprit : c’était la même anxiété que celle ressentie à Utopia.

La peur, presque, mêlée d’excitation face à un univers tellement différent, souvent imaginé, parfois aperçu, mais jamais visité. La fébrilité de se retrouver plongé d’un seul coup dans l’Inconnu le plus total. Rivaï ne parvenait pas à s’expliquer encore pourquoi le sentiment tétanisant de la peur s’éveillait en lui à la pensée de ce monde ostensiblement meilleur, plus doux et lumineux que le sien. Mais c’était aussi cela qu’il ressentait un peu en sentant les mains de la fille l’attirer peu à peu vers une douceur qu’il n’avait jamais effleurée.

 

\- T’as appris la haine, et la violence, souffla la fille.

\- C’est comme ça qu’on survit ici.

\- Oui, mais l’humanité ne peut survivre dans la seule sauvagerie. Elle a aussi besoin de tendresse. Je vais te l’apprendre si tu veux.

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. La fille s’assit sur son abdomen et fit passa sa robe par-dessus tête comme s’il s’était agi d’un simple courant d’air. La pièce semblait être éclairée d’une lumière naturelle, légèrement bleutée, qui soulignait la minceur de son corps creusé. Elle se mit à faire de même avec le sweat et la chemise de Rivaï sans que ce dernier ne comprenne pourquoi. Il l’arrêta lorsque le vêtement lui fut enlevé et que le manche de son couteau apparaissait à sa ceinture.

 

\- C’est moi qui commande, sourit la fille en se moquant du grognement qui se fit entendre. N’oublie pas le service que tu me dois.

 

Elle devait avoir vingt ans en en paraissant quatre de moins, et pourtant la différence entre eux deux était évidente. Rivaï n’était qu’un gamin en comparaison à l’expérience amère de la jeune femme, mais qui s’en préoccupait à cet instant. La fille savait ce qu’elle avait à faire. Elle sentit cependant les gestes de Rivaï devenir brusques, comme s’il cherchait à passer à la suite au plus vite et éviter de laisser les yeux de la demoiselle s’attarder sur sa personne.

 

\- T’es gêné ? souffla-t-elle.

 

Rivaï pinça les lèvres, une expression farouche crispant ses traits et fronçant ses sourcils. Pour la première fois, il sentait son corps comme un poids embarrassant. Et il s’en sentait parfaitement ridicule. Ce qu’ils faisaient était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il ne se posait jamais de question et s’embarrassait encore moins du genre de pensées l’habitant actuellement. Alors pourquoi cette fois le regard et les gestes de cette partenaire-ci le retournaient-il à ce point ?

 

Avec Aleb, c’était différent. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Sans même enlever complètement leurs habits, ils se prenaient à bras-le-corps, comme s’ils avaient l’intention de se mettre au tapis lors d’un combat violent, et les sensations qui en résultaient étaient brutes, vives, savoureusement primaires.

Mais le regard de cette fille, se posant sur l’hématome couvrant son visage, la peau de son torse, la nervosité des muscles de son ventre, jaugeant la petitesse de son corps entier, lui donnait l’impression d’être transpercé de toutes parts par une infinité d’aiguilles.

 

Pour la première fois, il se sentait presque gêné de se retrouver dans cette position et tout ce qui avait toujours été spontané et instinctif coinçait à présent ses bras, lui donnant l’impression que son moindre geste serait ridicule. La fille le perçut parfaitement et soupira.

 

\- Ok, Pépite. Écoute un peu ce qu’on va faire. Toi, tu vas respirer à fond, te détendre, te décomplexer et tout le fatras.

\- J’suis pas complexé.

\- Mes fesses, oui. T’es tendu comme un string !

\- …Tch.

\- T’en as envie pourtant fit-elle en glissant sa jambe contre la cuisse de Rivaï, en remontant le long avec espièglerie. Et tu ne me sembles pas être du genre timide au pieu… Donc laisse-toi aller. Je suis là pour faire plaisir aux hommes, pas les martyriser, alors si tu me permets de faire mon taf je t’assure que tu vas en redemander à la fin de la partie.

Rivaï la regarda avant de détourner la tête avec un sifflement dédaigneux.

 

\- Je croyais que c’était à moi de te remercier, pas l’inverse, fit-il remarquer.

\- Eh bah, que crois-tu que je fasse ? Je déballe mon cadeau de remerciement, là, rit la fille. Et la suite ne sera que plaisante. Mais tu sais, quand on couche, c’est pas que pour son plaisir, c’est aussi pour le partenaire. Les putes comme nous ça le sait mieux que personne, vu qu’on s’oublie soi-même la plupart du temps, jusqu’à ne donner du plaisir qu’à l’autre.

 

Elle pressa de nouveau son corps contre celui de Rivaï, encore nerveux.

 

\- Le problème avec les gars comme toi, c’est que vous baisez seulement pour baiser. Je sais pas ce que vous recherchez dans ça. Mais il y a d’autres raisons qui peuvent motiver l’acte, et il peut aussi en ressortir des sensations et des bénéfices nouveaux. Je vais t’apprendre ça, si tu veux.

\- Arrête de parler.

 

Ces mots furent accompagnés du geste brutal de Rivaï qui voulut attirer le visage de la fille à lui, mais elle ralentit volontairement cet élan et laissa une caresse sur ses lèvres là où aurait dû se coller brusquement les siennes. Encore une douceur stupide.

 

   Les mains de la fille le repoussèrent de nouveau dans les oreillers, lui intimant d’y rester tranquille. Rivaï étouffa un grondement mécontent mais s’inclina pourtant. Par curiosité, sans doute.

 

Il la regarda descendre le long de son corps, la peau chatouillée par la caresse de ses cheveux. La pression qui tiraillait son ventre crispait ses muscles, parcourus de frémissements. Il finit par se détacher de la vision de la prostituée embrassant sa chair et appuya sa tête contre l’oreiller, les yeux perdus dans le réseau de fissures du plafond. Les muscles de son ventre furent secoués d’un frisson électrique lorsque les lèvres de la fille se posèrent à la lisière de son sous-vêtement ; il commença à arrêter de se demander ce qu’il faisait ici.

 

Rivaï gardait toujours les yeux ouverts, ou entre-ouverts, lorsqu’il _le_ faisait. Toujours rester en éveil, même dans la situation qui se prête le moins à l’alerte des sens. Cependant, cette fois-ci, sans réussir à comprendre ce qui le poussait à ce geste inconscient et imprudent, il ferma les paupières.

Le couteau n’était jamais très loin, de toute façon.

 

 

**xxxxx**

 

 

 

   Les bruits de la nuit créaient une sorte de fourmillement s’infiltrant par la fenêtre, emplissant le silence de la chambre des miaulements lointains des chats de gouttière et des sons de lutte d’ivrognes dans quelque bar à une ou deux rues d’ici.

 

La fille retomba lourdement sur le matelas, ses longs cheveux formant une crinière de jais sur l’oreiller. Elle avait les yeux bleus, si sombres qu’ils en paraissaient noirs. Mais ils étaient bleus, il l’avait vu. À ses côtés, Rivaï roula sur le dos et resta allongé, le souffle court.

 

\- Eh bien tu vois…, souffla-t-elle en tournant le visage vers le garçon. Tu danses pas si mal.

 

Rivaï ne répondit pas et continua de fixer les taches de moisissure colorant le plafond, tandis que la fille se redressait, attrapait quelque chose sur la table de chevet et s’allumait une cigarette.

 

\- T’en veux une ?

\- Nan.

 

Elle porta la cigarette à sa bouche et expira une longue volute de fumée qui fit froncer le nez de Rivaï. Seul ce souffle troubla le silence de la chambre.

 

\- Ça manque quand même de pratique, tu devrais coucher avec des filles plus souvent, taquina-t-elle en soufflant une bouffée de fumée et posant son doigt sur le bout du nez du garçon pour le taquiner.

 

Elle effleura le coin des yeux de Rivaï, qui, surpris, ne l’écarta pas tout de suite. Elle caressa prudemment les plis de ses paupières.

 

\- Tu as déjà des yeux si fatigués… Si ternes.

 

Rivaï détourna la tête, mais la main de la fille retourna son visage vers elle, replongeant son regard dans le sien.

 

\- C’est dommage. Ils sont très beaux.

 

Son index longea la ligne fine des sourcils et tapota le point au milieu des arcades.

 

\- Et tu fronces toujours les sourcils.

\- C’est un inventaire de tout ce qui cloche chez moi ?

\- Olà, non, j’en aurais pour toute la journée.

 

Rivaï ne répondit ni la regarda, affichant une expression parfaitement indéchiffrable. La fille n’aurait sur dire s’il était vexé ou complètement indifférent, mais elle remarqua qu’il pinçait légèrement les lèvres.

 

Il se redressa et commença à sortir du lit. La fille le regarda se rhabiller – et s’empresser de fourrer ses couteaux à sa ceinture – en soufflant une bouffée de fumée.

 

\- Tu te tailles déjà, Pépite ? Une autre magouille secrète ?

\- C’est mes affaires. Et je m’appelle pas Pépite.

\- Oh, ça n’a pas grande importance ça. Un nom ça vaut pas grand-chose de toute façon. Tu me diras, pour certains d’entre nous, c’est tout ce qu’il nous reste.

 

Il ne répondit pas et jeta son sac sur son épaule.

 

\- Salut, lança-t-il en la regardant brièvement, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

 

Au moment où il allait la refermer, la voix de la fille déclara :

 

\- Au fait, Pépite. Moi je m’appelle Mésange.

 

Elle ne le vit pas réagir, la porte se referma dans un grincement. Sur la table de chevet trônait encore la pépite d’or.

 

 

**xxxxxx**

 

 

 

Les pépiements des passereaux, les renâclements las des chevaux, le vrombissement chaotique des roues de charrettes, ainsi que les braillements des marchands de rue, les salutations, des rires, les éclats de voix… L’effervescence d’Utopia.

 

Une fois encore, Rivaï se tenait sur son seuil. De son plein gré cette fois. Une fois encore, il allait pénétrer dans ce flux d’odeurs, de sons, de couleurs surprenants… mais ce n’était pas par accident. Il allait accomplir sa première mission en tant que membre de la Triple Dague. Enfin, membre potentiel, comme l’avait dit Roch. Après avoir attendu près de dix ans, après avoir passé des années à enchaîner les combats à l’arène de Macondo, après avoir tenu tête aux six sbires… Après être arrivé jusqu’ici, il allait enfin pouvoir se démarquer officiellement aux yeux du réseau. Ici allait se jouer son ralliement à la Triple Dague et devenir concret tous les efforts accomplis pour que ce jour arrive.

 

Ramener un équipement tridimensionnel. Pas un harnais chipé dans les trafics noirs du souterrain. Aller à la surface alors. Se débrouiller pour repérer ce genre d’équipement et le ramener, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Sauf qu’entre-temps, une idée plus aboutie avait germé dans l’esprit de Rivaï. Roch réclamait un équipement… mais il allait recevoir bien plus. Et même si c’était risqué, la Triple Dague saurait toujours quoi faire de ce supplément que prévoyait de leur offrir le garçon.

 

Sa mission avait paru chose facile dans la tête de Rivaï, jusqu’à ce qu’il se trouve ici, à la frontière entre les deux univers. Et après toutes ces années, cette étrange sensation due à la proximité d’Utopia était encore présente.

 

Kô l’avait accompagné jusqu’à la limite de la cité noire puis il avait fait volte-face et ; truffe au vent, était reparti inspecter les caniveaux. Il connaissait les limites de son territoire et alors que Rivaï s’attendait à voir disparaître son chien dans les rues d’Utopia, ivre et frénétique, envolé pour peut-être ne jamais revenir avec lui dans le froid des souterrains, l’animal semblait décidé à ne pas oser un poil à l’extérieur.

 

Chose que ne pouvait se permettre le garçon, car l’heure était venue. Il s’extirpa de la brèche dans le mur et s’avança.

 

Il évolua en rasant les murs afin d’éviter de se fondre dans la foule agitée. Cette précaution lui parut cependant moins vitale qu’à l’époque, lors de sa première rencontre avec la grande Utopia. Cette fois-ci, projeté au milieu de la ville, complètement déboussolé et désarmé, il avait perdu tous ses moyens et avait eu l’impression de se noyer. Mais cette fois, il y allait consciemment. Il avait grandi, était moins impressionnable et surtout, avait une mission à accomplir. Il n’allait pas se laisser surprendre par les imprévisibilités de cette ville. D’ailleurs, maintenant qu’il y était, cette ambiance n’était pas si effrayante ; contrairement à la sensation d’être toujours en sursis dans les ruelles du souterrain, le cheminement des habitants d’Utopia formait une turbulence certes frétillante, mais molle et dénuée de dangerosité, aussi Rivaï parvint très vite à même occulter complètement la population.

 

Il faisait d’abord de la reconnaissance. Repérer les lieux, les soldats. La proie. Ne pas se précipiter, viser l’opportunité.

 

Elle se présenta assez vite.

 

Trois soldats discutaient sur une petite place. Trois hommes. Deux jeunes et leur supérieur sûrement, qui ne devait cependant pas avoir plus de la trentaine. L’œil de Rivaï repéra l’un de ces trois hommes, le plus jeune apparemment. Sans doute venait-il tout juste de finir ses classes et d’entrer dans la Police militaire. Évidemment, il portait un équipement militaire. Et on pouvait déceler dans on regard un ennui mortel. Deux éléments se coordonnant parfaitement avec le plan de Rivaï.

 

Isoler la cible du noyau, l’attirer près d’un passage vers la cité noire – il n’en connaissait que deux – et le reste serait du gâteau. Et pour arracher ce soldat ennuyé de ses camarades et pouvoir s’affairer à remplir sa mission, rien de tel qu’une distraction. Lui-même ferait l’affaire.

 

Il expira longuement, et fonça. Les trois soldats sentirent l’air siffler et une ombre furtive se jeta sur le plus jeune. Rivaï le percuta de plein fouet, malmenant dans l’impact l’épaule du soldat qui soutenait le fusil. L’homme sentit la sacoche fixée à sa ceinture se dérober, comme emportée par une eau courante, mais il ne put la rattraper que déjà le coupable commençait à disparaître.

 

\- HEY ! s’exclama le jeune soldat en bondissant. Vol à l’arrachée !

 

Et il se lança à la poursuite du voleur, écoutant à peine les ordres de son supérieur derrière lui.

 

Constatant que sa cible le poursuivait, Rivaï s’arrangea pour la motiver davantage et faire en sorte ‘ils ne soient pas rattrapés par les deux autres soldats : zigzaguant entre les passants qu’il bousculait avec vigueur, il finit par déboucher sur une longue allée moins peuplée, mais délicieusement encombrée de cageots et de livraisons. Ne doutant pas que l’entraînement militaire permettrait à son poursuivant de le suivre sans trop de mal, le garçon bondit par-dessus les obstacles, renversant volontairement les réserves de bouteilles qui explosaient au sol, faisant dégringoler les pyramides de pommes de terre, saccageant tout dans sa course. Il entendait la voix du soldat s’égosiller dans son dos, empreinte d’un féroce enthousiasme : ce jeune homme devait presque bénir ce chahuteur pour animer un peu sa monotone matinée et était incroyablement déterminé à l’avoir. Un rictus étira les lèvres de Rivaï ; son poursuivant allait vite regretter son enthousiasme.

Plusieurs mètres derrière eux, le supérieur du jeune soldat déboula, constatant que le petit voyou causait bien plus de dégâts que prévu.

 

\- **Lorin !** hurla-t-il à l’intention de son subordonné déjà loin. **Attends !**

 

La voix de son supérieur retentit dans leur dos mais Rivaï fut rassuré de voir que ce soldat était trop impulsif pour écouter sagement les ordres et que son désir de l’attraper surpassait sa soumission à la hiérarchie. La cible idéale, vraiment.

Rivaï vira contre un mur et sans même laisser à son poursuivant le temps de l’attraper, escalada la gouttière en deux secondes et le jaugea depuis le toit.

 

\- Oops, rit le jeune soldat, vaguement essoufflé par la course, mon supérieur va me passer un sacré savon… Mais un provocateur comme toi… Tu as détérioré assez de matériel public pour justifier que je pourchasse le coupable. J’espère que ce sera suffisant pour m’éviter les sermons !

 

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le garçon brun disparut par-dessus le toit.

 

\- HEY !

 

Le dénommé Lorin se précipita vers la gouttière, seul moyen d’accéder au toit. Ses mains glissaient et ses longues jambes l’empêchaient de se hisser au-dessus d’une soixantaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Rageant de perdre son voyou et craignant d’être rattrapé par son supérieur échauffé, il jeta un bref regard alentours.

 

\- On est assez isolé… Personne ne verrait si j’utilisais la tridimensionnalité n’est-ce pas ?

 

Aussitôt, deux éclats brillèrent et un sifflement crissant parvint aux oreilles de Rivaï, qui, galopant de toits en toits, vit dans son dos le soldat surgir comme une sauterelle et se lancer à sa poursuite. S’il commençait à dégainer ses joujoux d’acrobate, Rivaï allait devoir prendre un peu plus au sérieux cette course-poursuite s’il ne voulait pas se faire avoir.

 

\- Aha, tu n’iras pas plus loin !

 

Et voilà que sa propre proie se mettait à fanfaronner. S’il y avait quelque chose de plus facile à vaincre qu’un idiot, c’était un idiot présomptueux. Pile ce qu’était ce jeune homme. Il manœuvrait à vive allure, virevoltant de mur en mur, si vite que ses grappins n’avait pas le temps d’endommager sérieusement la pierre. Plus d’une fois, sa main frôlait Rivaï, qui se dérobait de justesse sous lui. La prétention de son adversaire était relativement justifiée, et le garçon brun devait admettre que ce fatras de câbles et de crochets, couplé à l’entraînement militaire, donnaient un résultat conséquent. Mais le soldat savait qu’il ne pouvait manœuvrer en ville et minimisait ses gestes, les rendant presque timorés dans sa fougue, ce qui permit à Rivaï de lui échapper à grands renforts de feintes tandis qu’ils cabriolaient sur les toits… jusqu’à ce que Lorin voie son petit gibier disparaître de la mer de tuiles comme par magie.

 

\- Hep là, mon gars ! Tu n’vas pas t’échapper comme ça !

 

Il se précipita vers l’endroit où Rivaï avait disparu et sauta à terre, rangeant ses grappins ; il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une allée complètement déserte. Le garçon brun était allé par là, il en était sûr. Poursuivant dans la ruelle isolée, il évolua de passages en passages, suivant les impressions que ce garnement laissait des indices qu’il percevait inconsciemment et lui permettait de le traquer dans le labyrinthe de rues enchevêtrées et désertées.

 

Au bout de longues minutes de pourchasse, le soldat finit par s’arrêter, agacé. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu’il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit : un renfoncement étroit, sans doute un cul de sac enfoncé on ne peut plus profondément dans l’enchevêtrement de ruelles secondaires. Le soldat tourna sur lui-même, essayant de repérer le voyou qui avait disparut. Il héla, scruta, mais la ruelle était déserte. L’aurait-il manqué ? Se cachait-il ? Ou s’était-il enfui ? Quoi qu’il en soit, le jeune n’était plus visible. Le soldat lâcha un juron contrarié, encore mêlé à l’amusement de la traque, et il s’étira avec exagération en faisant demi-tour pour reprendre sagement son chemin et retrouver ses compagnons. À peine eut-il relâché sa vigilance, sans avoir le temps de faire trois pas, qu’un poids s’abattit sur ses épaules. La vue désorientée du jeune militaire ne lui permit que d’entrevoir une ombre furtive et de sentir, précis comme des frappes chirurgicales, des impacts fatales le cueillir en plein abdomen, sur les côtes et le visage. Il s’effondra sur les pavés froids sans avoir pu regretter son manque de discernement.

 

 

 

**xxxxx**

 

 

 

\- Hé, Rivaï ! salua Roch.

 

À ces côtés, un homme assis sur un escabeau se tenait immobile. Il taillait de son couteau la culasse d’un revolver sans sembler prêter attention au nouvel arrivant, bien que Rivaï sente clairement le regard de cet homme le transpercer.

 

\- Voici Camille, présenta Roch.

\- Roch, siffla le dénommé Camille avec désapprobation.

\- Oh, ça va. Il a passé les épreuves et vient nous livrer le résultat du dernier test, il a bien le droit aux présentations de ses boss.

 

Le troisième leader n’était apparemment pas présent et remarquant le regard inquisiteur du garçon, Roch déclara :

 

\- La troisième lame ne se montre pas souvent, sache-le. Il daignera peut-être se présenter à toi une fois que tu seras marqué.

\- Il faudrait pour cela qu’il ait rempli sa mission.

 

Rivaï jeta à leurs pieds sa prise victorieuse, et cette vision foudroya les deux hommes sur place.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu… !

 

   À leurs pieds gisait le corps inanimé – mais bien vivant – d’un homme portant l’uniforme et l’équipement militaire. Lames, réservoirs de gaz et câbles compris, comme le soulignait le contrat. Sauf qu’au lieu du simple matériel, le tout leur était livré sur le soldat inconscient que Rivaï avait ramené jusqu’ici.

 

\- Bordel de merde, jura Roch, les traits tirés.

\- C’est quoi, ça ? cingla Camille.

\- Vous m’avez demandé un équipement tridimensionnel. Vous avez pas précisé que vous vouliez pas qu’il y ait un mec dedans.

 

Le regard sérieux et glacial du garçon contrastait avec l’audace insolente de son ton pourtant tout aussi sérieux et glacial. Roch, une imperceptible lueur d’intrigue mêlé d’une once infime d’amusement, tout de même avec sécheresse :

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je foute d’un…

 

Soudain il se tut, une pensée fusant dans son esprit : subtiliser l’équipement était un jeu d’enfant une fois que l’on avait réussi, de n’importe quelle manière, à choper un militaire. Rivaï aurait pu le faire sans le moindre problème. Mais s’il présentait aux pieds de ces maîtres de réseau cet homme portant ce matériel, c’était à dessein. Sans le moindre doute.

 

Les deux leaders semblèrent comprendre simultanément l’idée implicite de Rivaï. Il ne connaissait que peu de choses des méthodes d’agissement du réseau, mais leur livrait une véritable pépite. Un membre de l’armée interne, au plus proche du roi. Avec une telle prise, les pires réprimandes étaient à craindre, mais d’alléchantes opportunités s’offraient à la Triple Dague. Rivaï leur présentait-il ce poisson dans un but précis, ou bien le leur livrait-il en sachant que le réseau saurait bien quoi faire d’une telle chance ?

 

Rivaï ne savait pas comment allait réagir les leaders, mais la réaction de Camille fut en rupture avec tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. L’homme sembla foudroyé par une pensée, fronça les sourcils et le temps d’un instant les traits de son visage et son regard semblèrent s’aiguiser sur Rivaï comme une lame sur une pierre.

 

\- Déshabille-toi, siffla-t-il d’une voix sourde et sans appel.

\- Camille…

\- J’ai un doute tout à coup. Et ne me dites pas que cela ne vous a pas aussi effleuré l’esprit, (à toi et Herzéphyr s’il était là), je commencerais à m’inquiéter d’être le seul à avoir un minimum de clairvoyance et de prudence dans ce trio. Allez ! ordonna-t-il à Rivaï.

 

Ce dernier pinça les lèvres mais, impassible, passa le sweat par-dessus sa tête puis ôta la tunique usée lui servant d’ultime rempart contre le froid mordant des sous-sols. Il se retrouva à demi-nu, la peau hérissée de froid et le regard farouche face aux trois hommes le toisant. Il se fit violence pour se tenir immobile et maîtriser au maximum les frissons agitant sa peau, espérant qu’ils soient mis sur le dos de la température négative ambiante.

 

Camille fit un petit signe de tête à un malabar prostré dans un coin ; le molosse se leva et s’approcha de Rivaï, et commença à le détailler sous toutes les coutures.

 

Rivaï, de plus en plus perplexe, s’obligea même à contrôler les tremblements frigorifiés de son corps pour mieux dissimuler la révulsion profonde qu’il ressentait à cet instant, à être ainsi examiné comme un hareng sur l’étal puant d’un poissonnier. Le regard perçant de Camille et les mains brutales du molosse le manipulant faisaient battre le sang à ses tempes.

 

Les mains massives et rustres de l’homme lui baissèrent la tête, dégageant sa nuque pour l’examiner avec attention, lui levèrent les bras, le firent tourner sur lui-même afin de permettre aux deux Dagues de détailler le ventre, les bras, le dos, les flancs, la nuque, les moindres recoins de son corps, du nombril au sommet du crâne.

Le colosse finit par secouer négativement la tête et Camille, yeux plissés, fit signe à Rivaï de s’approcher. Il lui saisit le visage entre deux doigts et le manipula de droite à gauche, examinant chaque parcelle de sa peau, allant jusqu’à lui demander de tirer la langue. Las de ce manège dont il ne comprenait rien, Rivaï ne put dissimuler un mouvement légèrement brusque de recul lorsqu’enfin les mains glacées de Camille le lâchèrent.

 

\- Tu es épuisant, Camille, lâcha Roch en se levant. Tu vois bien qu’il n’a rien.

\- Et qu’en savais-tu, toi ? Tu avais vérifié avant ?

\- Il a déjà combattu torse nu à l’arène, d’après l’envoyé. S’il avait été marqué tous l’auraient vu, notamment notre espion.

\- Mieux vaut être prudent, lâcha Camille de sa longue voix sifflante. Maintenant qu’on s’est assuré de la blancheur de l’agneau, on peut disposer je crois. Il a rempli son contrat.

 

Il n’eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Roch dodelina de la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie, faisant signe à ses hommes de le suivre. Seul restèrent Camille et son molosse.

 

Rivaï, frissonnant, voulut remettre sa chemise mais le bras puissant de l’homme lui attrapa soudain le poignet, manquant de le blesser. Sans que le garçon n’y comprenne rien, il vit le poing du colosse fondre sur lui et instinctivement, le talon de Rivaï vint s’écraser contre le visage de son adversaire en légitime défense. À peine sonné, l’homme le lâcha cependant mais attaqua de nouveau. Rivaï avait instinctivement pris ses positions mais avant qu’il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il sentit un coup d’une violence inouïe l’atteindre en pleine nuque ; il n’eut pas la moindre chance de lutter contre les crocs de l’inconscience qui se refermèrent sur lui, telle la gueule d’un monstre claquant dans les ténèbres.

 

 

 

**xxxxx**

 

 

   La douleur était constante. Tel un brasier éternel, ronronnant dans les profondeurs de l’être sans toujours se manifester, elle s’amplifiait lorsque qu’elle était appelée à la barre du corps et, incendie furieux, ravageait tout.

 

Qu’elle prenne la forme de la grande faim qui tenaille les entrailles, du froid qui insensibilise les extrémités du corps et déchire la peau, qu’elle incarne les crocs d’un chien affamé ou les flammes d’un incendie mortel, qu’elle s’abatte au rythme des coups des poings de ses adversaires ou qu’elle écrive son nom de la pointe des couteaux sur sa chair, qu’elle lui enfonce les reins contre la paillasse du lit partagé avec Aleb ou qu’elle le surprenne lors d’une baisse d’attention dans la noirceur des rues, la douleur était partout. Parfois nécessaire, éternellement présente sans en avoir l’air, de temps en temps ravageuse mais jamais stérile d’apprentissage et de leçons, elle était à la fois une accompagnatrice fidèle et féroce le maintenant toujours en alerte, et une composante de son être.

 

Et ce fut elle qui le tira brusquement de l’inconscience en le foudroyant. Les yeux de Rivaï s’écarquillèrent sans que la moindre image ne les traverse, trop troublés pour percevoir quoi que ce soit tandis qu’une goulée d’air déferlait dans sa gorge sans parvenir à ses poumons, manquant de le faire s’étouffer.

 

\- Tu es réveillé, constata une voix atone.

 

La violence de son réveil maintint Rivaï quelques secondes dans une tétanie crispée, puis ses sens lui revinrent peu à peu. La souffrance qui l’avait éveillé s’étendait le long de son dos comme un éclair acide. Il était debout mais son poids reposait à peine sur ses pieds : ses membres étaient maintenus écartés, ses poignets et chevilles entravés par d’épaisses cordes tressées dont les torons lui irritaient la peau. L’endroit était sombre, faiblement éclairé de quelques torches formant des éclats de lumière terne sur le fond noir de ce qui semblait être un recoin du souterrain. Une enceinte close.

Il ne put percevoir davantage. Un second coup lui lacéra le dos, le faisant se cambrer violemment sous la douleur. Tout son corps lui donna l’impression de se tendre à l’extrême, crispé dans ses moindres cellules, avant de retomber lourdement au bout des liens qui grincèrent presque sous le poids du garçon. Il n’eut pas besoin d’un troisième coup pour parfaitement saisir la situation et la première pensée qui se forma clairement dans son esprit fut une insulte mortelle à l’intention de la personne qui, derrière lui, s’adonnait à ce petit jeu de bourreau et de supplicié.

 

Haletant, il leva les yeux et discerna la personne dont la voix s’était fait entendre à son réveil : Camille, assis tranquillement sur une chaise appuyée contre le mur, le fixait avec autant un poignant désintérêt de façade.

 

\- Je t’ai amené ici pour deux raisons, fit-il en levant deux doigts. Je vais te les exposer.

 

Il fit signe à l’homme derrière Rivaï – que le garçon imaginait être le colosse, sans doute ravi d’avoir cette lanière à la main et de pouvoir se dérouiller un peu les muscles des épaules en lacérant le dos vulnérable qui lui était offert comme un mouton sacrifié sur l’autel.

 

\- Je te prie de ne pas prendre ombrage de la petite… inspection que tu as subie après avoir ramené ce soldat, commença Camille. Comme nous, les autres réseaux ont aussi leur emblème, leur marque. Un tatouage ou une scarification située sur le ventre, la poitrine, l’épaule… Parfois une marque sur la langue. Cela dépend des gangs. Je souhaitais simplement m’assurer que tu ne portais aucune de ces marques.

\- Vous l’auriez su avant, si je venais d’une autre organisation. La Triple Dague connaît tellement de choses à mon sujet, grinça Rivaï, reprenant les mots employés par Roch lors de leur rencontre.

 

Camille renifla légèrement, presque avec élégance. Ce gamin remettait en cause les connaissances du réseau et surtout se moquait ouvertement des mesures paranoïaques prises à son sujet, et sans que le leader ne l’ordonne ni ne s’y oppose, le fouet s’abattit de nouveau, faisant tressaillir le corps de l’impudent.

 

\- Je l’ai déjà dit. On n’est jamais trop prudent. Je voulais m’en assurer de mes propres yeux. Ce que tu nous as ramené a semé le doute dans mon esprit. Nous ne portons pas les autres gangs dans notre cœur, et c’est réciproque. Il nous arrive de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et envoyer un émissaire à patte blanche chargé d’infiltrer le réseau pour lui attirer des ennuis ressemble bien à certains de nos ennemis. As-tu conscience que la valeur de la prise que tu nous as livrée n’a d’égal que sa dangerosité ?

 

Rivaï garda le silence, reconstituant les morceaux dans son esprit. Camille expira par le nez avec un mépris écrasant. Cet homme dégageait une supériorité altière, distinguée, et sans comprendre d’où venait cette impression Rivaï sentit que personne face à Camille ne faisait le poids psychologiquement.

 

\- Tu as enlevé un représentant de l’ordre, un protecteur de l’humanité et l’a ramené dans les bas-fonds pour ne plus l’en faire sortir. Crois-tu que les choses fonctionnent en haut comme elles le font ici ? L’armée ne ressemble à rien que tu connaisses. Les supérieurs et camarades de ce soldat se mobiliseront, car ils jugeront inacceptable le sort d’un des leurs, disparu sous leurs pieds. Ils comprendront qu’il est ici, et au vu de la vision qu’ont les autorités de la cité, ils n’auront aucun doute quant à la situation critique, voire mortelle de leur camarade. Ils oseront venir ici, le chercher. Et cela n’est pas bon. Rivaï, ce que tu nous as ramené là est un étincelant cadeau empoisonné. Et je ne vois à cela que trois raisons : ou tu es stupide ; ou tu as une confiance aveugle en la passivité froussarde des militaires, leur incompétence et nos talents à faire bon usage de cette prise. Ou il y a un but caché à cela et tu es envoyé par, que sais-je… Les Crocs du Sud, l’Egoule, n’importe quel autre réseau afin de nous mettre la police militaire à dos et nous anéantir.

 

Rivaï resta sidéré, en venant à se demander lui-même si la première hypothèse de Camille n’était pas la bonne. Il s’était enflammé, déterminé à montrer à ses boss ce que qu’il valait, s’imposer d’ors et déjà comme un bon élément, et n’avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Impulsif, imprudent, puéril. D’un seul coup, les trois premiers coups qui lui avaient lacéré le dos lui semblaient amplement mérités en retour de la bêtise de son zèle.

Mais l’heure n’était pas aux flagellations mentales et le garçon ne s’épuisa pas l’esprit à se maudire intérieurement. Il devait trouver de quoi se blinder, car Camille poursuivait son attaque et celle-ci prenait une forme de plus en plus menaçante.

 

\- Un gars qui sait lire, écrire, calculer, nager, qui a de la jugeote et est capable d’étaler plus de trois adversaires faisant le double de son poids… Un mec comme ça ne peut être que deux choses : ou un allié en or, ou le plus féroce adversaire. Tu n’es pas d’accord ?

 

Rivaï considérait cela comme une franche rhétorique mais Camille attendait apparemment une réponse claire, audible et inutile, car le fouet lui déchira le dos une quatrième fois.

 

\- Si…, répondit Rivaï, plus haletant qu’autre chose.

\- Bon, tu admettras donc que mes précautions sont justifiées. Je déteste paraître absurde pour mes hommes. Mais je suis du genre prudent. Et je vais développer l’objet de mes inquiétudes : on ne peut pas empêcher un gars futé de penser, à part lui laver le cerveau, je ne vois pas. Quand on te dira d’aller à gauche, tu iras à gauche. Mais dans ta tête tu pourras te demander « pourquoi pas à droite ? ». L’obéissance couplée du sens critique ne vaut rien, car elle ne présage que l’implosion, un jour ou l’autre.

 

Camille était fin, précis, méticuleux. Il déployait ses ailes noires d’oiseau de proie dans tout l’espace et ses serres ne déchiquetaient pas. Elles lacéraient avec application. Le schéma de cet homme se dessinait peu à peu aux yeux de Rivaï, tout comme celui de Roch s’était esquissé lors de leur première rencontre. Camille tira de sa poche une longue cigarette fuselée qu’il alluma d’un geste presque noble, tirant une bouffée.

 

\- Alors je vais t’expliquer comment cela se passe ici, reprit Camille en soufflant la fumée par ses longues narines nettes. Des malins, notre communauté en est truffée. Nous ne nous contentons pas de rallier des gros bras stupides comme le font les autres réseaux. Nos gars sont futés, mais dociles. Comme des chiens de chasse, tu vois ? Et pour faire d’un homme un chien de chasse parfait, il faut le briser…

 

Camille se leva et se planta devant Rivaï, lui soufflant une bouffée de fumée âcre au visage avant de reprendre, sur le ton de la narration.

 

\- …Lui arracher tout sens critique, toute réflexion rebelle, lui broyer l’esprit comme des grains de blé pour en extraire la farine. Et avec les débris de l’homme, on modèle un combattant obéissant sans la moindre hésitation, parce que l’accomplissement du devoir devient la seule raison de vivre.

 

En disant ceci, il ôta son cigare de sa bouche et, sans précipitation ni hésitation, comme s’il s’agissait d’un geste foncièrement naturel, il écrasa l’incandescence de la cigarette sur la poitrine de Rivaï, en plein sternum. Peut-être légèrement sur la gauche. Et il attendit, fixant avec un calme écrasant de supériorité et d’attention la réaction de sa victime.

 

Rivaï n’avait pas quitté Camille des yeux, et continuait de soutenir son regard, comme s’il s’y était agrippé par la plus puissante des ancres, l’empêchant à tout prix de détourner les yeux. Il ne le devait pas.

 

L’extrémité du cigare fuselé, brillant comme une petite braise, crevait sa peau comme du papier de soie. La douleur était crue, vive, le creusant à travers les chairs jusqu’à congestionner ses entrailles.

 

Mais, écrasant la souffrance en lui-même, la compressant, l’emprisonnant dans une prison intérieure inviolable, il ne laissa pas la moindre expression faire frémir ses traits. Camille travaillait à le briser, mais Rivaï avait parcouru tout ce chemin en sachant qu’il aurait à passer par là. Et même si cette étape était nécessaire pour entrer dans le réseau, il s’était juré de ne pas la laisser l’asservir.

 

\- La première phase de cette purgation est un broyage physique, expliqua Camille en ôtant la cigarette du thorax de Rivaï. Le corps en proie à la douleur assimile comme une éponge. On apprend mieux d’une expérience douloureuse, n’est-ce pas ? Si l’esprit veut déjouer le souvenir psychique, les stigmates que porte le corps rappelle l’individu à l’ordre. C’est comme ça que mon père, et mon grand-père avant lui, élevaient nos chiens de combat. De braves bêtes, mais qui semblaient avoir tant de rage dans le sang qu’on ne pouvait les approcher normalement. Pour les dresser, il fallait les écraser. Ne leur laisser comme goût de l’homme que la sensation des coups qui leur fracassait le crâne et les côtes. Et lorsqu’à la vue de leur maître ils plaquaient spontanément la queue entre leurs pattes tremblantes, alors le travail était achevé et le chien était entièrement soumis et voué à celui qui avait prouvé qu’il avait tout pouvoir de vie et de mort sur lui. La même main le nourrit et le domine. Tu comprends ? Enfin, tous nos « candidats » ne subissent pas les mêmes épreuves. Certains sont déjà assez malléables pour ne pas avoir à être trop remis à leur place/

 

Camille ralluma une cigarette sous l’œil de Rivaï, que les prunelles tout aussi claires de la Dague ne quittaient pas.

 

\- Je viens de t’expliquer la première raison de ton inconfortable position. Et sache qu’elle est aussi la raison pour laquelle la plupart de nos membres sont passés par là. Voici la seconde : tout comme je me suis assuré que tu n’appartenais à aucune autre organisation, je voudrais m’assurer d’une chose qui me chiffonne. Qui… m’intrigue plutôt. Vois-tu, tout nous est rapporté, tout dans les moindres détails. Notamment la rencontre entre nos six gars et ta personne, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Et un détail justement m’interpelle. Tu as laissé ton compagnon se faire atteindre par la balle. Pourquoi ?

 

La bouche de Rivaï s’ouvrit mais aucun son n’en sortit. Il était presque sûr que le battement brutal de son cœur avait été visible à travers sa cage thoracique dénudée. Camille croisa les bras et déclara :

 

\- Voilà mon hypothèse : attaqué par des inconnus, tu savais cependant _qui_ te cernait à ce moment. Tu avais reconnu la Triple Dague, mais tu as feint de n’en rien savoir. Mieux, tu as laissé ton ami se faire blesser légèrement pour être sûr qu’il ne lui arriverait rien de pire s’il tentait quoi que ce soit : tu l’as ainsi neutralisé et as eu champ libre pour t’occuper de nos hommes.

 

Cette fois, une surprise véritable fit fuser l’adrénaline dans les veines de Rivaï, et il eut grand mal à la camoufler. Les narines de Camille frémirent imperceptiblement, comme un griffon mystique ayant flairé la fièvre se répandant dans l’organisme de sa proie.

Cet homme – et les deux autres aussi sans doute – avaient été capable d’ouvrir leur esprit à l’hypothèse infinitésimalement plausible que Rivaï ne soit pas innocent à certains évènements qu’eux-mêmes pensaient maîtriser. Les propos suivant de Camille confirmèrent les doutes du garçon :

 

\- Tu as pris la décision de risquer la vie de cet homme pour arriver à tes fins. Tu as fait ce choix – le choix de le laisser se faire tuer peut-être – en un millième de seconde. Quelle rapidité d’esprit, quel pragmatisme. Quel égoïsme. Risquer la vie de ton compagnon pour te rapprocher de la chance d’être enrôlé. J’ai raison ?

 

Rivaï ne répondit pas tout de suite, à son grand malheur. La langue de cuir fiévreuse claqua contre son dos, étranglant un gémissement dans sa gorge.

 

Camille tapait en plein de mile. Rivaï ne savait pas comment, mais cet homme venait de le démasquer sans même en être sûr lui-même. Mais c’était sans importance, il ne s’agissait là que d’hypothèses émises pas suspicion. Et le garçon était déterminé à refouler cette crainte des leaders jusqu’à ce qu’elle leur paraisse absurde, inenvisageable. Qu’ils ne le remettent pas en cause. Il expira longuement avant de relever la tête.

 

\- Vous m’avez contacté, haleta-t-il, les muscles tremblant encore sous l’électricité de la douleur. J’ai travaillé à l’arène pendant cinq ans… Sans rien demander d’autre à personne que des adversaires pour gagner ma graille. Et soudain sans que je vois rien venir, six inconnus me tombent dessus et cherchent à me buter. On me demande de me rallier à un réseau que je n’ai jamais cherché à approcher et auquel je n’ai jamais eu affaire. Et on c’est moi qui aurais provoqué cette rencontre ?

 

Camille se taisait, perçant Rivaï de ses yeux de faucon.

 

\- J’aurais monté tout un monde de subterfuges pour stimuler votre désir de m’enrôler ? reprit le garçon, sentant que la lanière fatale ne rencontrait pas encore son dos. Parce que maintenant, c’est vous qui être plus désireux de m’avoir que moi je ne le suis d’entrer dans votre réseau. Et ce n’est pas comme si, une fois votre dévolu jeté sur votre cible, vous lui laissiez le choix. Je ne connais rien de votre organisation et de vos codes, la preuve : si j’avais su que ramener un mec entier avec l’équipement me vaudrait de me retrouver dans cette position, je me serais abstint. Mais le fait est là : si malgré vos doutes fumeux vous ne m’avez pas encore éliminé, c’est que vous avez besoin de moi. Au point que ma vie devient plus importante que vos doutes. Reconsidérez bien tout ce que vous, vous avez fait pour me rallier. Et vous avez peur… qu’un gosse que **vous** avez cherché à recruter à tous prix vous ait manipulés pour venir à vous ?

 

Rivaï durcit son regard et serra les dents, le corps tendu dans l’attente de douleur suite au ton presque provocateur et l’outrecuidance de sa remarque. Mais la souffrance ne vint pas. Camille le regardait fixement et lâcha, presque dans un chuchotement :

 

\- Oui, ce serait drôlement tordu…

 

Puis il se leva, comme sortant de table, attrapa sa veste pendue au dossier d’une vieille chaise dans un coin et se dirigea vers la sortie.

 

\- Nous allons nous concerter à ton sujet. Plus précisément, au sujet du soldat que tu nous as ramené. Je reviendrai plus tard, toi tu restes ici.

\- Pourquoi ? aboya Rivaï en tirant sur ses cordes, les nerfs à bout et le dos fumant de douleur.

\- Roch a dû te le dire, déjà : si nous nous ne donnons pas de réponses spontanément, les questions sont vaines.

 

Et la porte claqua, simultanément à la lanière qui déchira son échine. Camille s’en allait mais son molosse restait. Le fouet aussi. La tête de Rivaï vrombissait. Il avait été mis en contact avec le réseau, avait accompli son premier travail avec trop d’enthousiasme, se retrouvait cloitré, seul avec un une personne mécanique destinée à lui tenir compagnie. S’il pouvait faire quelque chose pour que Camille finisse par le sortir de là, il devait y penser, et vite. Car la lanière qui s’abattit sur son dos, à un rythme presque régulier de quintuplet de secondes, était une promesse à l’empêcher de penser.

 

 

Débuta ainsi l’épreuve insoutenable du silence et de la nuit : Rivaï ne fut pas tiré d’ici au bout de quelques heures, comme il l’avait cru. Dans cette coquille de noix sombre, étroite, silencieuse, il semblait destiné à rester. Le froid condensait la respiration du bourreau dont le souffle blanc faisait perler la sueur sur l’échine déchirée du garçon.

 

Et ce calvaire s’enclencha comme un mécanisme éternel. Rivaï, heure après heure, sentait dans la lanière le même désir de déchirer la chair, sans jamais décroitre de puissance. Et pendant ce temps, les trois Dagues discutaient, magouillaient, évoquait sa personne.

 

Camille revenait parfois. Rivaï n’aurait su dire si c’était à intervalles réguliers. En entrant dans la pièce obscure et malsaine, saturée d’odeur de sueur et de chair sanglante, Camille tirait un tabouret et s’asseyait face à Rivaï. Son visage arrivait au niveau du plexus du garçon mais son regard lui transperçait le crâne, comme celui d’un serpent. Il était si prêt que Rivaï sentait son souffle se répandre sur son ventre et lui glacer les entrailles. Et, port altier, cheveu impeccable et bouche pincée sur une cigarette fine, le terrible Camille évoquaient des faits passés du réseau, disséquait tranquillement les viscères de la Triple Dague aux oreilles de Rivaï, faisant s’associer chacune de ces informations aux coups que portait le fouet. Les mots imprégnaient la cervelle de Rivaï, ce futur petit chien de chasse en cours de formation, comme la souffrance infiltrait ses chairs. La mémoire du corps ne lui permettrait pas d’oublier ce qu’expliquait Camille.

 

\- Les autres réseaux ne fonctionnent pas comme nous. Aucun ne fonctionne comme la Triple Dague. Les leaders des autres gangs, ils rameutent des gros bras sans cervelle. C’est pratique, le molosse standard, mais on ne chasse pas le gibier avec une meute constituée uniquement de ce genre de chiens. Et quand une jeune « recrue » est un peu réticente, désobéissante, ils la tabassent à plusieurs pendant des jours, ou bien lui achètent sa docilité à coup de pièces d’or – le chantage le plus instable au monde. Ce genre de meneurs, ça demande à ses sbires de les sucer. Et les gars s’exécutent.

 

Et Rivaï, oreilles bourdonnantes, dos cuisant et esprit à vif, écoutait.

 

\- Ici, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. La Triple Dague trempe dans tous les domaines qui font fonctionner la cité noire : contrefaçons diverses, trafics, prostitution et proxénétisme, élimination organisée et drogue, parfois. Mais jamais on baise nos hommes ni ne les tabasse par dépit. La Triple Dague n’est pas un repère d’abrutis primaires. Si on te dit de cligner des yeux, tirer la langue en sautant sur un pied ou je ne sais quoi, il y a une raison. Si on te déchire le dos à coups de fouet ou te roue de coups, il y en a une. La Triple Dague est rude, mais sensée.

 

Rivaï comprit bien que cette notion était chère à Camille, mais hormis un mutisme épuisé, il n’offrit jamais à l’homme la moindre expression d’acquiescement.

 

Jour après jour, la douleur lui lacérait le dos, foudroyait son organisme entier. Elle gonflait en lui, s’emparait de chaque parcelle de son corps, ravageait tout, semblait le remplir comme de l’eau versée dans une outre. Mais même lorsque le niveau de souffrance devenait inconcevable pour Rivaï, même lorsqu’il croyait l’outre pleine à craquer et que la douleur était incapable d’aller au-delà, elle ne cessait pas et continuait son avancée, implacable. Sans limites.

Ce n’était pas de la torture. La douleur infligée n’attendait rien de lui en échange. Elle ne s’expérimentait pas sur divers endroit de son organisme, ne lui brisait pas le crâne ni les mains, ne le brûlait pas ; la lanière lacérant son dos, infatigablement, était l’unique moyen employé pour le soumettre.

 

C’était infiniment pire, et Camille savait y faire. Marteler indéfiniment le même endroit, jusqu’à le soustraire au corps et en faire l’unique point conscient de l’organisme. L’art suprême d’asservir un être s’incarnait en la personne élégante de Camille, qui guettait l’évolution de son sujet, évaluait ce qu’il y avait à faire pour le briser, encore.

 

Mais pas le moindre son ne sortait de la bouche de Rivaï. Son ventre était secoué de spasmes nauséeux, son dos agité de saccades, sa gorge se contractait convulsivement, mais le langage désespéré du corps était la seule forme d’expression dont Camille pouvait se satisfaire. Pas un hurlement ne transperça la cave, pas un gémissement. Seul le bruit étouffé d’un grognement était parfois audible.

 

Si Rivaï faisait preuve d’une force de volonté surhumaine en empêchant les insultes et menaces de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, c’était dans pour aller dans le sens de Camille : caresser dans le sens du poil et ne montrer aucun signe de rébellion… mais pas la moindre empreinte d’écrasement non plus. Se laisser broyer réduirait à néant tous ses efforts. Alors il tenait, accrochait ses mains aux liens qui meurtrissaient ses poignets, se mordait la langue, contractait le dos lorsque les coups détruisaient son dos. Il n’arrivait même plus à se demander comment son échine était encore entière et par quel prodige ses côtes n’avait pas été disséminés à terre par les innombrables impacts. Il ne se demandait pas dans quel état déplorable devait se trouver son dos. Il ne s’inquiétait plus de ce qu’il avait à faire pour sortir de là, car il ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors, à longueur de journée, de nuit, de vie, sans cesse, au fil des allers et venues de Camille, au fil des coups, il gonflait à craquer son âme des choses qui l’avaient mené jusqu’ici. Le visage d’Ikki. La brûlure de l’incendie du Phénix. La déchirure du corps, contre une poubelle. La haine, bouillon ardent grandissant en lui, s’appropriant chaque parcelle de son être, enflant à chaque lacération de son dos, lui conférait une résistance inattendue. Elle transformait cette épreuve insurmontable en défi de patience. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps. La Triple Dague travaillait à l’asservir mais, muette, la rage bouillonnant dans le ventre de Rivaï rugissait dans l’attente d’être débridée. Et Rivaï, au rythme des coups, lui chuchotait qu’elle serait bientôt satisfaite.

 

** xxxxx **

 

 

Il avait l’impression que des mois s’étaient écoulés lorsque Camille entra ce jour-ci dans le cachot. Il avait bien conscience que cela ne devait pas faire plus de quelques jours, une ou deux semaines au maximum, mais l’art d’assouvir les esprits de Camille opérait à merveille et confondait le temps dans son cerveau. S’il n’écoutait pas sa raison, Rivaï aurait juré être là depuis toujours.

 

Camille s’assit devant lui, tirant son tabouret à quelques centimètres du corps inerte du prisonnier, comme il le faisait parfois. Mais cette fois, il tenait une petite mallette qu’il posa au sol. Il faisait sombre à travers les yeux épuisés de Rivaï, et les torches qui venaient de s’allumer dans la pièce ne l’aidaient pas à en distinguer le contenu.

 

\- Mes collègues me mettent la pression pour que je te relâche, expliqua Camille et sortant un à un des instruments de la mallette, les posant sur une serviette sur ses genoux. Cela les ennuierait beaucoup que tu sois trop esquinté et qu’après tout le chemin parcouru, la Triple Dague renonce à un élément… prometteur. J’aimerais éviter que notre organisation soit bêtement secouée de querelles futiles à ton sujet. Surtout que j’ai aussi conscience que ce serait un préjudice regrettable que de t’éliminer.

 

Le regard de Rivaï pendait dans le vide comme un lambeau de chair. Les mèches noires, collées de sueur, voilaient son visage poisseux. Une inertie parfaite. Camille en fut satisfait.

 

\- Alors je vais considérer cette petite épreuve comme arrivant à son terme. Lorsqu’on te relâchera, certains de nos gars risquent de te rosser brièvement mais je crois qu’après ces quelques jours peu agréables, tu ne leur tiendras pas rigueur pour si peu.

 

Il avait parlé en dégainant son mystérieux attirail ; Rivaï resta immobile quand les mains de Camille se levèrent vers son torse mais sursauta en sentant une piqure inattendue le lancer à l’endroit où il venait d’être touché.

 

\- Tu entres dans le réseau, expliqua calmement Camille, pas plus expressif que s’il récitait une recette de cuisine. Cela incombe toutes les mesures que Roch t’a expliqué. Dans peu de temps, ton premier travail te sera confié, en solo sûrement. Tu feras la rencontre d’autres gars, et peut-être qu’on te fera travailler en binôme.

 

Et pour la première fois, les paroles de Camille ne s’accompagnaient pas des griffures du fouet. Seule la petite sensation entêtante se propageant sur sa poitrine au fil de l’aiguille.

Et pour la première fois, Rivaï n’écoutait rien.

 

Il avait réussi. Il était accepté, enfin. Voilà tout ce qu’il retenait de ce Camille venait de dire et était en train de faire. Voilà tout ce qui importait. Il sentit son cerveau se répandre en masse molle dans son crâne, toute la tension de ses muscles s’envoler et ne fut même plus sûr d’être tout à fait conscient quand il perçut Camille se redresser et contempler brièvement son œuvre. Dans l’obscurité de sa vue brouillée, Rivaï ne vit pas ce qu’il venait de lui faire, mais entendit la voix de Camille s’élever dans le noir, calme et résonnante comme un glas tant désiré.

 

\- Rivaï, tu es officiellement appartenant à la Triple Dague.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de pitié j'ai dit ! 
> 
> Grise, si tu en es là, sache que le peu de cheveux que j'ai forme une broussaille hirsute sur ma tête et que mes cernes rivalisent avec celles d'un tanuki. Le marathon de la publication aura ma peau... 
> 
> YOOOOSH ! On se retrouve au chapitre 5, camarades de cette enthousiasmante et colorée aventure !


	5. Adolescence et évanescence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais faire une confidence, je ne me souviens PLUS DU TOUT pourquoi j'avais choisi ce titre. Si vous y voyez une raison concrète en lisant ce chapitre, vous serez formidable en m'en faisant l'analyse, je me perds moi-même dans les méandres de mon introspection fumeuse...

[ **_« Le sacrifice paraît une condition nécessaire à la vie. »_ ** ](http://www.top-citations.com/2012/09/le-sacrifice-parait-une-condition.html)

_Alexis CARREL_

 

 

**xXxXxX**

 

_Respiration haletante contre sa tempe. Les battements de cœur, affolés, résonnent à travers la poitrine contre laquelle est pressé son crâne._

_Plus vite. Aller plus vite._

_Les mots s’emmêlent sans parvenir à ses oreilles. Le froissement du tissu des vêtements et cette respiration suffocante font décidément trop de bruit. Balloté en tous sens…Plus vite, encore. Les impacts des pas contre la terre dure l’endolorissent. Mais quelque chose caresse sa tête, avec une tendresse maladroite, essoufflée._

_\- Je suis là… Oui, tout va bien aller…_

_Du vert… Du bleu… Du brun… Où est-il... ? La voix s’élève de nouveau au-dessus de lui, faisant vibrer la cage thoracique d’une onde d’effroi, compressant ce rythme cardiaque qui le berce au milieu de ce capharnaüm de sensations floues._

_\- Oh non… Non…_

_…Quoi, si soudainement ?_

_\- Ne fais pas de bruit, hein. Ils ne nous verront pas…_

_Et puis le déferlement de terreur fait exploser les battements de cœur contre son oreille. Les pulsations sont si fortes qu’il en devient peut-être sourd… Car il entend à peine le hurlement qui transperce l’air et dont l’effroi semble remplacer les jambes foulant le sol par des pattes de cheval au triple galop._

_\- Nooon !…_

_Les bras l’enserrent toujours plus fort, manquent de l’étouffer. Que se passe-t-il ? Une sensation inconnue semble l’envelopper. Une sensation glaciale et cuisante qui hérisse sa peau et consume ses tripes._

_\- La mer… Jusqu’à la mer, et puis… Libres…_

_Cette odeur, cette voix, cette personne contre laquelle il est serré sont les seules choses qu’il connaît, qu’il ait eu le temps de connaître… Tout va trop vite. Pourquoi, déjà, le monde est-il si brouillon et chaotique ?_

_\- Laissez-nous passer !_

_La voix est hystérique, folle. Ses yeux ne peuvent voir l’abomination à laquelle cet ordre insensé s’adresse._

_Soudain des cris, plus loin. Des voix qu’il ne connaît pas._

_\- HEY ! Que- ?… Merde, empêchez-le de l’atteindre !_

_\- Bordel, Capitaine, y a un gosse !_

_Un hurlement à pourfendre le ciel, qui semble se prolonger à l’infini. Une odeur, insoutenable. Puis le choc._

 

 

 

- !… **Hn-** … 

 

La douleur qui se répandait dans son dos fit tressaillir le corps de Rivaï comme s’il recevait une décharge électrique. Décidément, se réveiller dans la douleur – non, être réveillé _par elle_ – devenait une désagréable habitude ces derniers temps.

 

Il sentait quelque chose, effleurant son dos, qui manqua de le faire hurler de douleur et il mordit avec force l’oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête, manquant de déchirer le tissu qui étouffa son rauquement de souffrance.

 

\- Tu te réveilles ?

 

La voix féminine qui se fit entendre était douce, presque un murmure, mais moqueuse, avec un accent étrange et rond comme le roucoulement d’une tourterelle, contrastant violemment avec la souffrance crue qui déchirait actuellement l’échine du garçon.

 

La présence à ses côtés préoccupait moins Rivaï que ce qui semblait se répandre sur son dos comme un brasier tout à la fois cuisant et glacial. Peu à peu, cependant, l’impression de brûlure insoutenable s’atténua. Il discerna le contact régulier de dix doigts sur sa peau, des paumes fraîches de deux mains, effleurant la chair meurtrie en répandant dans leur sillage cette sensation étrange. La douleur disparut petit à petit pour s’atténuer complètement et Rivaï lâcha l’oreiller meurtri, inspirant désespérément lorsque finalement les mains le quittèrent et lui donnèrent l’impression d’être plongé dans un bac de glaçons.

                       

Un léger rire se fit entendre.

 

\- Pile au mauvais moment. Ton inconscience aurait dû te retenir encore un peu, cela t’aurait évité de souffrir. Enfin. Au moins, tu es ainsi assuré d’être bien vivant.

 

Rivaï resta confus et essaya de distinguer quelque chose. Rien. Le noir total. Il lui semblait être bien éveillé pourtant, et la douleur cuisant son dos le confirmait. Le choc sans doute… Il avait l’impression de se sentir immoler. Tout son corps était moite, lourd, et il avait l’impression de détremper les draps sur lesquels il était allongé. Il n’avait jamais eu aussi chaud, et il détestait ça.

Mais, surpassant le mal-être, il se focalisa sur ce qu’il percevait de son environnement malgré l’obscurité. Hormis la souffrance lancinant son dos, il ne sentait rien, comme si son esprit s’était soustrait à son corps. Il ressentait pourtant le contact de draps et le poids de son corps peser sur un matelas semblant plutôt épais, quoique usé. Et une personne féminine – non vindicative pour l’instant, apparemment – était présente.

\- …Où je suis ?

\- Chez moi. C’est un lieu sûr, ne t’en fais pas. Je m’appelle Squirrel. Avant que tu ne sois pris d’un mouvement de panique, sache que nous sommes dans l’extrême-Sud de la cité, près de la Place des Pieds-de-corbeau. Quand tu sortiras d’ici, tu reconnaîtras aussitôt le coin.

\- J’ai trop chaud…, grogna-t-il, la langue pâteuse, en repoussant légèrement la couverture recouvrant ses épaules.

\- C’est normal, tu as un peu de fièvre. La technique dont j’ai usé pour guérir tes plaies fait exploser ton immuno-efficience : ton organisme subit un contre-coup assez rude, mais tu devrais être sur pied dans peu de temps. Reste couvert, il faut que tu transpires.

 

Rivaï sentit son corps s’affaisser davantage contre la paillasse épaisse. Une épave. Voilà à quoi il était réduit. Et par un perfide tour de la destinée, encore une fois et il ne savait comment, quelqu’un l’avait alité chez lui. Deux fois. Deux de trop. Et encore, la dernière fois, il avait pu bondir hors du lit, chiper de la nourriture et faire face à son « bienfaiteur ». Là, il était à peine bon à chasser un moucheron se posant sur sa main. Et plus le temps passait, plus l’obscurité dans laquelle il se trouvait l’inquiétait. Si le retour à la conscience était parfois rude, il aurait cependant déjà dû recouvrer la vue depuis un moment.

 

\- Pourquoi je n’y vois rien ? demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque.

\- Je t’ai mis un bandage. Je ne peux deviner ce qu’il t’ait exactement arrivé mais on dirait qu’après avoir été relâché des liens qui te maintenait, on t’a rudoyé à terre et il semblerait que des éclats de verre ou je ne sais quoi jonchant le sol t’aient blessé aux yeux.

 

Rivaï sentit l’air se bloquer dans sa gorge et il se redressa brusquement, avant que la faiblesse de ses bras et la douleur de son dos ne l’écrasent aussitôt contre le matelas.

Les mots de son hôte ravageaient son esprit comme un incendie. … _Aveugle ?_ Était-il blessé au point de ne plus pouvoir recouvrir la vue ?

 

Il eut l’impression d’être transpercé par toute l’horreur et l’effroi du monde en une seconde. Les dernières images dont il avait souvenir étaient le visage tranquille de Camille et la lueur rougeâtre des torches, tels des feux follets flous dans la nuit. Puis le noir. Et ce même noir persistait, encrassait ses yeux, refusaient de laisser filtrer quoi que ce soit. Un venin acide se mêla à sa terreur, commençant à lui faire regretter viscéralement son choix d’aborder le réseau, mais Squirrel intervint en le voyant s’agiter.

 

\- Mais non, rassura la jeune femme, comme ayant deviné ses pensées. Seules tes joues, ton arcade et tes paupières ont été entaillées et mâchées. Tes globes oculaires sont intacts, les pansements qui recouvrent tes yeux sont enduits d’un onguent accélérant la cicatrisation des plaies autour de l’œil. Je t’ôterai ce bandage dans peu de temps et tu y verras tout aussi clair qu’avant. Ceux qui ont fait ça n’avaient pas intérêt à te rendre aveugle, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Rivaï ne prêta pas attention à cette dernière phrase et se relâcha complètement contre le matelas, ne pouvant retenir un soupir de soulagement légèrement aigu qui fit rire sa guérisseuse. Un léger flux de douleur parcouru son échine et il serra les poings, remarquant alors que la peau de ses jointures n’était plus recouverte de petites écailles rugueuses, endurcies à force d’être continuellement meurtrie par les coups. Il lui semblait que la peau de ses mains était semblable à celle d’un nourrisson. Soudain un grognement sourd, presque plaintif, parvint aux oreilles de Rivaï comme un appel anxieux et étouffé. La fille dût remarquer le léger frémissement de l’oreille de Rivaï à l’écoute du grondement et elle déclara :

 

\- Il y a un gros chien noir qui tourne en rond sur le palier. Il gratte souvent à la porte et a hurlé une fois comme pour t’appeler. Il était cependant un peu inquiétant, j’ai préféré ne pas le laisser entrer.

\- T’as bien fait. Il t’aurait déchiqueté les mollets.

\- Oh, ça m’étonnerait beaucoup, fit la voix douce de la fille, roucoulante comme si elle retenait un rire étrange.

 

Cette voix lui parvenait à hauteur de son visage. Il ignorait à quelle distance du sol se trouvait le lit sur lequel il était allongé, mais lorsque la personne sembla s’éloigner de la paillasse tout en continuant de parler, Rivaï fut certain que sa voix ne devait pas être émise à plus d’un mètre dix du sol.  

«  _Une naine ?_  »

 

\- J’ai déjà usé du moxa trois fois depuis ton arrivée. Encore deux ou trois séances et tu seras complètement guéri. J’ai aussi soigné tes mains, tu sais. Tes jointures étaient abîmées. Si tu cognes, il faut que tu plonges ensuite les poings dans la glace ensuite et que tu masses un peu, sinon tu auras des pattes ankylosées et usées à trente ans à peine.

\- Comment je suis arrivé là ?...

\- Tu as assez parlé. Rendors-toi. À ton réveil, tu pourras te lever.

 

Facile à dire. Il était certes épuisé, mais à présent son esprit était trop piqué de curiosité, de questions et de désir d’y voir plus clair qu’il ne pourrait certainement pas se rendormir sur commande. Enfin, Squirrel semblait amplement capable de se faire obéir : Rivaï ne put protester : il sentit quelque chose le piquer sous la nuque et, après un bref sursaut, il ne lui fallut pas dix secondes pour sombrer dans un sommeil forcé.

 

 

 

 

Lorsqu’il se réveilla de nouveau (il ne sut combien de temps plus tard) il eut l’impression que cela faisait des lustres qu’il n’avait pas ouvert les yeux à cause de la souffrance lui donnant de grandes claques. Se réveiller normalement était un presque un luxe. Son dos était endolori mais étrangement, l’état dans lequel Camille avait dû le laisser n’engendrait déjà plus de douleur extrême. Il voulut cligner des yeux mais se rappela son bandage et perçut quelque chose : des voix, dans une pièce adjacente certainement. La voix de cette fille, Squirrel (pouvait-on imaginer nom plus étrange ?), retrouva sa place dans sa mémoire récente tandis que l’identité de la seconde personne avec laquelle elle discutait apparut comme une évidence à Rivaï. Il resta prostré, tétanisé, et voulut se redresser brusquement quand un barouf ébranla soudain le monde noir autour de lui. Quelque chose sembla débouler dans la pièce et la main désespérée de Rivaï plongea instinctivement sous l’oreiller – vide de tout couteau, évidemment. Mais la seconde suivante, une odeur âcre, musquée, entêtante comme du crin épais et empli de suint emplit ses narines et quelque chose bondit sur le lit.

 

Kô.

 

La présence envahissante de l’animal s’empara de tout l’espace, les pattes crasseuses du chien piétinant le matelas, sa queue balayant nerveusement l’air, son museau fourrageant dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Rivaï, cœur battant, sentit toute l’anxiété de Kô et de sa simplicité animale l’envahir. Le chien approcha la truffe du dos lacéré de Rivaï, fronça le museau et passa la langue sur une blessure.

 

Les voix se rapprochèrent et, entrant dans la pièce, celle de Squirrel déclara :

 

\- Tu as de la visit-... Hé, non ! s’écria-t-elle en découvrant la scène. Arrête, tu vas les infect-…  


Quelque chose interrompit la jeune femme – et Rivaï n’avait déjà plus aucun doute sur l’identité de cette personne. Squirrel regarda le chien noir lécher les plaies meurtrissant le dos de son compagnon, et Rivaï frémit en sentant cette chaleur humide. Les hommes faisaient mal. L’humanité était brutale et cruelle, et l’esprit épuré, primitif, si simple de l’animal apportait toujours au cœur de Rivaï un baume réconfortant. Pas besoin de se justifier, de dissimuler la honte, l’effroi. Kô sentait tout, savait tout sans rien en dire, ne cherchait jamais à blâmer ou à consoler. De sa seule présence animale, rude et primaire, il réchauffait. Il léchait les jointures abîmées de son compagnon après les combats, et encore une fois, il était le seul à atteindre le cœur de ses blessures d’un simple regard.

Kô poussa une plainte éraillée et, piétinant un peu l’alité, enjamba le corps de son compagnon et se cala contre lui sur le matelas, serré entre Rivaï et le mur comme une grosse peluche hirsute s’installant impérialement. Rivaï sentait la salive du chien brûler ses plaies et sa respiration gonfler régulièrement son corps contre le sien. Kô avait retrouvé sa place aux côté de son compagnon et Rivaï eut le sentiment fugace que cet animal était celui qui le retrouverait n’importe où.

Une main – enfin – se posa sur sa nuque, la flattant légèrement. Al.

 

\- Comment tu vas, ma gueule ? demanda Aleb en se penchant vers son ami.

\- ‘Vu pire. Comment t’as su où je…

\- C’est ton clebs qui a fini par me faire remonter jusqu’ici.

 

Aleb expédia la réponse comme si elle n’avait aucune importance, et Rivaï perçut dans sa respiration un trouble immense. Un soulagement infini, qui le perturba. Il sentait le souffle d’Aleb se disperser sur son visage, son odeur constante et inexplicable de fanes de radis et de chanvre à laquelle il s’était habitué, mêlée à un musc léger tout aussi familier, donner des couleurs au monde obscur de ses yeux. Une part de lui était heureuse qu’Aleb soit là, et il sentit une onde de chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine ; cependant, il la perçut à peine et écrasa aussitôt cette sensation, car il avait un problème. Aleb _était_ un problème.

Il sentait la main du jeune homme roux presser sa nuque comme il serrerait la main d’un compagnon défunt destiné à être vengé. Ses doigts ne tremblaient pas, mais Rivaï sentait leur lourdeur empreinte de rage. Aleb s’était mué en un énorme sac de rancœur prêt à exploser, dès qu’il avait posé les yeux sur le corps meurtri de son compagnon. Rivaï le connaissait et savait déjà comment il allait réagir, mais avant qu’il n’ouvre la bouche, Aleb se redressa et demanda sèchement à Squirrel, avec gravité :

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé ?

\- Il a reçu plusieurs coups de fouet, répondit la voix soudain étrangement atone, comme si elle lisait une simple notice. Il a quelques brûlures et a été frappé à terre.

\- Pourquoi porte-t-il un bandage sur les yeux ?

\- C’est rien, interrompit Rivaï.

\- C’est pas à toi que je parle.

 

La voix d’Aleb tranchait comme le fil d’une hache, s’abattant sans pitié. Rivaï pinça les lèvres, sentant la fureur de son partenaire enfler en lui. Aleb bouillonnait et Rivaï se retrouvait face à ce qu’il aurait voulu à tout prix éviter. Que le jeune homme roux se retrouve mêlé à cette affaire, ou du moins qu’il en voit les conséquences. Il devait trouver un moyen d’éloigner Al’ de lui et éviter qu’il ne fasse des bêtises lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues.

 

\- Rien de grave, répondit Squirrel à la question antérieure d’Aleb. De petites écorchures autour des orbites, il n’y paraîtra plus dans quelques jours.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- Je sais plus, mentit Rivaï sur un ton fatigué, mais ferme. J’imagine qu’une bande de crevards m’a pris par surprise et…

\- Tu ne te laisses jamais prendre par surprise.

\- Je sais plus j’te dis, grogna le brun. Quand je te dis d’être prudent quand tu sors. Avec l’attaque étrange de la dernière fois dans le hangar, j’ai l’impression que des types en bandes se la jouent gangsters en ce moment.

 

Aleb ne prononça pas un mot mais Rivaï savait que cette explication fumeuse n’intéressait pas le roux. Sans doute ce dernier s’en contentait-il car il ne voyait aucune autre explication. Mais ce n’était pas cela qui avait de l’importance. Squirrel se trouvait toujours dans la pièce mais Rivaï l’ignora, toute son attention portée sur Aleb, tempête contenue dans une frêle boîte de Pandore.

 

\- Al, osa Rivaï.

-   Je vais retrouver ces mecs, Rivaï. Je te jure que je vais les coincer contre un mur et leur défoncer la gueule jusqu’à entendre leurs crâne se fendre.

\- Tu vas rien faire du tout, trancha le brun. Rentre à la piaule et retourne taffer demain. Je te retrouverai quand mon dos sera guéri.

 **-** Tu te fous de moi ?

 

Le grondement furieux d’Aleb, tel un avis de tempête, rendit Kô nerveux et l’animal redressa le museau, babines retroussées. Mais c’était le cadet des soucis du jeune homme.

 

\- Tu as vu ce que ces gars t’ont fait ? reprit-il, laissant de plus en plus transparaître la rage dans sa voix.

\- Al-….

\- **Ta gueule !** Je t’ai pas vu pendant près de neuf jours, Rivaï ! rugit le jeune homme. J’en ai l’habitude et je me suis pas posé de questions, mais pendant que je croyais que tu traînais ailleurs, tu étais en train de te faire déchirer ! Et tu me demandes de faire comme si de rien n’était ?

 

La main d’Aleb revint se poser sur la nuque de Rivaï, sans affection cette fois, mais avec la même rudesse que lorsque Rivaï effectuait ce geste lorsque Kô déconnait et que le brun l’obligeait à le regarder pour l’engueuler.

 

\- Je ne te laisserai pas m’écarter de cette merde, gronda-t-il comme une promesse, ou comme une menace (un peu des deux sûrement). Et ne me sors pas tes vieux adages sur la vie de la cité noire, je finis par avoir une idée de son fonctionnement depuis le temps je te signale ! J’ai pris la décision de rendre à ces mecs les coups qu’ils t’ont donné, et tu ne parviendras pas à me faire ployer. T’as plus à me chaperonner comme autrefois, si je décide que c’est à moi de t’aider, tu ne peux rien y faire.

 

Le visage d’Aleb était tout près de celui de Rivaï et le monde autour était si loin. La présence de Squirrel, celle de Kô, la tension crispant leur corps n’avaient plus d’importance. Rivaï était presque soulagé d’avoir les yeux couverts : son expression face aux paroles d’Aleb n’en était que mieux dissimulée.

 

\- Je n’ai pas oublié ce que je te dois, chuchota le roux. Jamais je ne l’oublierai.

 

Et sur ces mots, Aleb se redressa, ôtant sa main de la nuque de Rivaï comme on relâcherait un petit animal nerveux. La conversation était close, et le grand roux était soulagé d’avoir pu dire ce qu’il avait à dire. Il attendit une réaction de la part de son partenaire mais ce dernier se contenta de soupirer.

 

\- Je suis bien content d’avoir ce truc sur les yeux. Y a rien de pire que de voir ta tronche quand tu fais ta tête de mule.

\- Et toi donc, ricana Aleb.

 

Rivaï savait très bien que dans son état, il ne pourrait pas dissuader Aleb de laisser tomber, et une trop grande insistance éveillerait les soupçons dans l’esprit fin du roux. Peu importait, de toute façon jamais le jeune homme ne parviendrait à comprendre que l’auteur de ces blessures était la Triple Dague, et il pourrait encore moins agir contre eux – de toute façon, même s’il parvenait à démasquer le réseau comme le coupable, il abandonnerait aussitôt tout espoir de revanche.

Cependant, Rivaï se crispa de nouveau, imperceptiblement, lorsqu’Aleb déclara :

 

\- Tu me diras, c’est pas plus mal que tu sois cantonné au lit. Vu les patrouilles qui rasent les entrées de la cité depuis quelques jours, tu aurais trouvé un moyen de faire du grabuge et de te faire mettre au placard.

\- De quoi ?

\- Les Brigades spéciales préparent quelque chose ? demanda Squirrel, coupant presque la parole à Rivaï.

\- Je ne sais pas. Les gosses du quartier jaune, près du passage derrière l’épicerie, disent avoir vu des rondes et les trafiquants rebroussent chemin et restent tassés dans la cité sans oser sortir. La Police militaire semble rouler un peu des mécaniques ces derniers jours.

 

Les deux jeunes adultes continuèrent d’échanger quelques informations – sur un ton légèrement sec qui échappa à Rivaï – mais le blessé, lui, resta interdit. Non, la Police n’effectuait pas de simples rondes creuses et indifférentes. Ils cherchaient quelque chose, et lui savait quoi : un soldat.

 

Il se mordit la langue violemment. Bordel, qu’il était con… _Mais qu’il était con !_ Il se rappelait de l’orgueil qui l’avait poussé ramener un poisson plus gros que celui exigé par le réseau.

Si Rivaï détestait une chose, c’était de faire des erreurs. Survivre voulait dire être parfaitement adapté, anticiper, ruser. Et lui venait de foirer sur ces deux derniers critères. Ce n’était pas tant la situation dans laquelle il se mettait que le principe d’avoir faillit bêtement qui le mettait hors de lui. Le nez froncé, il se redressa sur les coudes et se traîna au bord du lit.

**__ **

\- Tu vas où ? intervint Aleb en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Pisser, siffla Rivaï en le repoussant, un oreiller plaqué sur la poitrine. J’ai besoin d’un permis ?

\- Tu veux je t’accompagne ? osa tout de même ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux me la tenir ? cingla Rivaï, agacé de la sollicitude de son ami. Je te remercie, j’y vois peut-être plus rien mais je sais encore où elle se trouve.

 

L’acidité de son ton interpella Aleb, qui contre le gré du brun l’aida à se diriger en clopinant vers ce qui devait être la salle de bain. Rivaï trouva la poignée et ouvrit rageusement la porte, repoussant brutalement le roux.

 

\- J’ai dit que c’était bon, Al ! cracha Rivaï en s’engouffrant dans la pièce et en claquant la porte derrière lui.

 

Il tâtonna et préféra aussitôt s’accroupir pour éviter de se cogner dans cet univers inconnu et invisible. Il ôta l’oreiller qui avait caché son torse aux yeux d’Aleb, et commença à en tâter la peau. Un pansement épais recouvrait le cœur, et Rivaï loua sa guérisseuse d’avoir pansé cet endroit : si Aleb avait vu ce qui s’y trouvait, tout ses efforts seraient réduits à néant. Lui-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu’arborait sa poitrine mais le souvenir vif de Camille gravant quelque chose dans sa chair, à cet endroit, était clair dans son esprit. Il avait besoin de le voir.

 

Avec un grognement, il arracha les bandages ceignant son crâne mais dût retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsqu’il essaya d’ouvrir les paupières. Sa peau le lançait anormalement et il était impossible d’ouvrir les yeux.

 

\- Putain de merde…

 

Squirrel avait intérêt à dire vrai. S’il ne retrouvait pas la vue, il valait mieux qu’il aille directement se jeter du haut du mur de Sina.

 

Une des larges lacérations qui déchirait son dos s’était rouverte mais il n’y prit pas garde, ignorant la douleur et le large filet de sang qui en suinta. De l’autre côté de la porte, les voix lui parvenait de manière étouffée.

                                                                                                             

\- Tu sais qu’il est solide. Tu le vois bien, il a presque sauté du lit. Il suffit que les plaies finissent de se refermer. Je sais y faire.

- …

\- Qu’y a-t-il, as-tu peur de me le confier ? Il te reviendra vite.

\- Hof. Si ça ne tenait vraiment qu’à moi, je te demanderais même de ne pas me le refiler après et de garder le fardeau !

 

Rivaï ne les écoutait pas vraiment. Il se sentait très fatigué. Un vertige désagréable lui tournait la tête et ses jambes frémissaient sous le poids de son propre corps. Il voulut s’adosser au mur qu’il devina à côté de lui mais à peine la chair meurtrie des plaies entrèrent-elle en contact avec la pierre froide qu’il se retira, comme électrocuté. L’univers entier, hostile, semblait lui faire comprendre que sa place était actuellement uniquement au lit, avachi.

 

Tentant d’achever de calmer son coup de sang, il tâtonna et trouva une petite arrivée d’eau, et s’aspergea abondamment le visage et les épaules pour calmer la fièvre malgré les recommandations de Squirrel, puis, longeant le mur, il retrouva la porte et réussit à retourner dans la pièce principale. Une odeur étrange, chaude et parfumée, emplissait la pièce. La voix de Squirrel l’accueillit en le voyant chercher la présence d’Aleb.

 

\- Il est allé te chercher des vêtements propres, fit-elle en le guidant jusqu’au lit, où il s’assit. Tu vas rester ici quelques jours, le temps de guérir. Il t’a ramené quelque chose en venant ici d’ailleurs.

 

Quelque chose se fourra dans les mains de Rivaï et il n’avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour reconnaître, au toucher, à l’odeur, au cœur, la cape verte qu’il gardait comme un talisman. Rivaï pinça les lèvres : Aleb avait des élans de sentimentalisme agaçants, à toujours chérir ce genre de choses. Malgré tout, Rivaï coinça le tissu usé contre son bras. Quelque chose d’autre le préoccupait.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ?

\- Pour la marque sur ta poitrine ? devina Squirrel.

 

Rivaï acquiesça et attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il mit un moment à comprendre que Squirrel ne s’intéressait pas à lui. Plus du tout. Elle semblait soudain partie. De longues secondes de silence s’écoulèrent sans qu’elle prête la moindre attention à Rivaï. Ce dernier perdit patience et crut débarquer d’une autre dimension lorsque la voix de Squirrel s’éleva dans le noir de son univers, fredonnant une mélodie enfantine. Rivaï lui secoua l’épaule, exaspéré.

 

\- Oi ! Alors ?

 

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui mais Rivaï était incapable de voir le regard profondément surpris de Squirrel, comme si elle découvrait cet inconnu dans sa demeure. Puis elle sembla reprendre ses esprit et répondit comme si de rien n’était :

 

\- Il m’a demandé ce qui t’était arrivé, c’est tout. C’est évident que tu voulais qu’il connaisse le moins de détails possible. Qui aurait gagné à ce qu’il sache que tu t’es fait enrôler dans la Triple Dague ? Je crois comprendre qu’il vaut mieux qu’il l’ignore. Tu veux manger un bout ?

 

Cette fille était un monstre de bizarrerie, mais ses changements de tons et de sujets n’étaient pas ce qui préoccupa le plus Rivaï, qui garda les lèvres serrées. Il avait une faim de loup en vérité (depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas mangé ? Le souvenir de son dernier repas remontait au matin où il avait enlevé Lorin, et si Camille l’avait nourri durant sa pénitence, il n’en avait aucun souvenir) ; cependant le gouffre de son estomac était négligeable face à la méfiance de Rivaï qui ne pipa mot.

 

\- Tu ne m’es redevable en rien, déclara la jeune femme. Je le fais parce que ça ne me coûte rien, j’ai assez de vivres pour partager avec un blessé. Donc ne culpabilise pas d’accepter ma nourriture.

 

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais il sentit deux mains glisser quelque chose dans les siennes. Une tasse, brûlante, qui le fit sursauter. Il fronça légèrement le nez, intrigué par l’odeur étonnamment parfumée qui se dégageait de ce qui devait être un breuvage.

 

\- Prends au moins ceci, ça te requinquera.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Du thé.

\- Et, qu’est-ce que c’est ? répéta Rivaï, vaguement agacé par la légère indolence de son hôte.

\- Goûte, tu verras bien.

 

Il s’exécuta, méfiant, portant la tasse à ses lèvres. La première gorgée fit gonfler sa gorge, brûlée dans le sillage du breuvage. Cela réchauffait plus qu’une bouteille de bière, et était infiniment meilleur que les tasses d’eau chaude proposées dans les tavernes.

 

\- C’est bon ? constata plus que demanda Squirrel en le regardant engloutir le contenu de la tasse.

\- Mhm.

 

Il avala les dernières gouttes de breuvage et sentit Squirrel lui prendre la tasse vide des mains.

 

\- Tu es ok avec ça ? demanda-t-il en s’essuyant le menton.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Recueillir un parfait inconnu dans ta piaule… T’occuper de moi pendant deux jours sans rien pouvoir espérer en retour, promettre de me remettre d’aplomb alors que tu as vu que j’avais affaire à un réseau. Tu te serais évité des ennuis en me laissant dans mon coin.

 

Squirrel laissa un long silence s’installer, finit par émettre un long sifflement d’hirondelle et rétorqua :

 

\- Les personnes de cette cité devraient apprendre à ne plus être surpris par de simples actes humains.

 

Les personnes qu’il rencontrait ces derniers temps n’avaient rien de normal et cela perturbait le garçon : ou lesdites personnes l’enfermaient dans une cave pour le laminer avec un sadisme caricatural, ou à l’inverse, elles l’aidaient généreusement sans rien demander en échange au premier abord, comme l’avait fait Mésange. Squirrel était une autre parfaite inconnue, et son comportement étrange additionné au fait que Rivaï ne pouvait la voir la rendait mortellement suspicieuse.

 

\- Je ne te demande rien je te dis, rétorqua-t-elle cependant, comme lisant encore une fois son esprit. Tu guéris, tu reprends tes affaires et tu t’en retournes chez toi. Si tes blessures montraient des complications, je te garderais plus longtemps et te soignerais. Tu seras libre de partir sans demander ton reste. Viens t’asseoir.

 

Elle le guida jusqu’au lit (elle était vraiment petite, lui arrivant à peine au sternum, et un roulement sec accompagnait ses déplacements) et le força à s’y rallonger sur le ventre. Elle sembla s’y hisser – le garçon sentit le matelas s’enfoncer et les draps se froisser de manière singulière et intrigante sous les mouvements de la jeune femme – et elle se positionna derrière Rivaï. Il se crispa aussitôt et la peau de son dos se tendit sous le coup de la nervosité, endolorissant la chair meurtrie. Il détestait cette situation. Il lui semblait être à la merci de cette personne qu’il ne connaissait pas et qu’il ne pouvait voir, et la sentir dans son dos lui serrait le ventre comme une névrose atavique. Il sentit les mains tièdes se poser sur ses épaules et, légères comme des plumes, se diriger vers le centre du dos. Une sensation chaude et fraîche à la fois coula sur sa peau, comme si un onguent onctueux était déversé dans ses plaies. Pourtant Squirrel ne versait rien. Elle se contentait de faire danser ses mains sur son dos, effleurant précautionneusement les blessures sans que ce contact engendre la moindre douleur.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Rivaï d’une voix qui lui sembla enrouée et écrasée.

\- Le maxo. Une vieille méthode de médecine ancestrale que mon grand-père m’a enseignée. Ma technique est très primaire mais cela devrait suffire à faire cicatriser rapidement ces plaies-là. Je pense que je n’aurais plus qu’à y remédier une ou deux fois et ton dos sera comme neuf.

\- C’est de la magie ? marmonna-t-il, à moitié comateux, sans réaliser le ton presque enfantin de sa question.

\- Haha, non ! Une fois que l’on prend conscience que le corps est une sensationnelle réserve d’énergie et que l’on apprend à guider et contrôler ces flux, on peut accomplir des choses telles que des techniques de guérison de moxa. Rien de surnaturel.

 

Rivaï l’écoutait sans l’entendre. La sensation indescriptible enveloppant son dos le plongeait sans qu’il s’en rende compte dans un état léthargique ; la chaleur pénétrait les blessures, s’insinuait à travers les chairs, se déployait dans tout son corps.

 

Et ce fut comme un impact. Un choc le heurtant de plein fouet, lui broyant l’échine et électrisant son cerveau. Il sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge et une douleur insoutenable le foudroyer tandis qu’un hurlement intérieur, déchirant, assourdissait son esprit. Un hurlement qui semblait surgir des tréfonds de son être. Une odeur âcre envahit son nez et derrière les bandages recouvrant ses yeux, la figure énorme et monstrueusement humaine de _la_ créature sembla refermer ses mâchoires sur lui.

 

Lorsqu’il reprit ses esprits, il se sentit trembler comme un chat mouillé, trempé de sueur. Il ne sentait plus rien, hormis la sécheresse de sa gorge. Mais Squirrel, imperturbable, continuait de faire danser la paume de ses mains magiques sur son dos.

 

\- La mémoire est quelque chose d’extraordinaire, dit-elle simplement.

 

Rivaï essaya d’inspirer profondément mais l’air siffla dans sa trachée. Il ressentait encore viscéralement cette horreur qui gonfle la poitrine, chassant l’air des poumons, occupant toute la place comme si sa cage thoracique était aussi étroite que celle d’un nouveau-né. Il déglutit et demanda d’une voix qui irrita sa gorge :

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je n’ai rien fait. Le maxo travaille sur l’énergie du corps, je te l’ai dit. Il appelle à sa force, sa ténacité et peut effleurer sa mémoire. Tu es une personne de corps, toi. Tu gardes seulement le vital en tête, le strict minimum au cœur, et tu refoules tout le reste pour laisser le corps aller au-devant du monde. Alors c’est lui qui enregistre tout. Y est contenue toute ta mémoire. Il suffit que mon œil droit regarde tes cicatrices pour que mon œil gauche en lise l’histoire.

Rivaï ne comprenait pas encore ce que ces derniers mots signifiaient mais Squirrel lui apparut soudainement comme d’une clairvoyance terrible, maître d’une situation qui lui échappait complètement, à lui. Cette énergie qu’elle déversait en lui venait de raviver un souvenir qu’il avait longtemps pris pour une hallucination jusqu’à la rencontre avec le vieil ivrogne, quelques semaines auparavant. Il semblerait qu’il s’était véritablement retrouvé nez-à-nez avec une créature bien pire que les truands de la cité, et que cette vision persistait contre son gré dans son esprit. Comme si les monstres qu’il avait à affronter en réalité n’étaient pas suffisants.

 

 

**xxxxx**

 

 

La marque de la Triple Dague : trois cercles concentriques, dont les contours du central, plus petit, était composé de trois grandes excroissances s’étendant comme des branches d’étoiles. Le message était clair : trois Murs, et au cœur du dernier, trois lames étendant leur pouvoir. Très présomptueux. Certes, le réseau avait des relations au-delà de Sina (orpailleurs, trafiquants d’enfants, braconniers et autres sympathiques personnages) mais l’humanité ne dépendait pas de la Triple Dague autant que le suggérait cet emblème que Camille lui avait gravé sur la peau, comme un sceau frappé sur son pectoral gauche.

La marque était à la fois sculptée et dessinée, composée de scarifications fines et précises dessinant les contours du dessin, agrémenté de lignes d’encre noire. Une œuvre d’art de huit centimètres de diamètres qui ne le quitterait plus (et qui, touche d’ironie, avait été gravée autour de la brûlure de cigarette que lui avait apposée Camille).

 

Voilà ce qu’il avait regardé en premier dès les bandages ôtés. Cela faisait une journée et demie qu’il attendait cela. Son dos ne le faisait presque plus souffrir – miracle terrifiant témoin du talent de Squirrel – et dès que sa guérisseuse lui avait donné son autorisation, il avait foncé à la salle de bain et avait arraché les pansements pour regarder sa marque.

 

Il leva ensuite les yeux et vit, pour la première fois, l’étroitesse de la pièce, le seau rouillé, la fine entrée d’eau claire, les murs écaillés, auréolés de moisissures au plafond. Pourtant, hormis ce détail et la vétusté de la salle de bain, une odeur de fraîcheur en émanait et le sol et le bas des murs étaient nets. Une potée d’étranges plantes rondes couvertes d’épines minuscules créait une tache verte dans le blanc et le gris de la pièce.

La voix de Squirrel s’éleva de l’autre côté de la porte, s’informant de son état.

 

\- Alors ?

\- Alors c’est plutôt propre, dans cette salle de bains.

 

Squirrel sourit, ravie d’entendre que son protégé avait retrouvé la vue.

 

\- Tu veux me voir ?

\- Il faut bien non ? rétorqua Rivaï avec ennui, bien que la jeune femme n’eu aucun mal à y déceler un mélange de curiosité et de légère impatience. Je viens.

 

Elle sentit son cœur battre comme un tambourin lorsqu’elle entendit le garçon se diriger vers la porte et qu’elle vit la poignée se tourner. Rivaï sortit de la salle de bain et pour la première fois, il posa les yeux sur cette étrange fée

 

D’une vingtaine d’années, elle aurait pu être gironde autrefois, et elle ne ressemblait à aucune fille des sous-sols. En vérité elle ne ressemblait à aucune personne que Rivaï ait jamais vue.

 

Ses cheveux formaient une crinière de boucles rousses et ocre, et sa peau était brune, sombre et lisse comme du bois. Le garçon fut tenté d’approcher la main pour toucher cette peau si étrange et fascinante, s’assurer qu’il ne s’agissait ni de teinte ni d’effet de lumière. Elle semblait avoir été coulée dans du bronze. Un bronze sombre, presque noir et décliné en reflets roux, auburn, doré, cuivrés.

 

Mais ce qui frappa immédiatement Rivaï, avant même la couleur de peau de la fille, fut sa physiologie : elle n’était pas naine. Elle était amputée des deux jambes, assise sur une sorte de petit plateau à roulettes l’aidant à se déplacer. Les blessures étaient anciennes et Rivaï aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qui avait causé cette mutilation. Les moignons des cuisses dépassaient de sous un large tablier tacheté de la jeune femme, dont le visage était frappant. Si la vision de ses jambes mutilées pouvait troubler, celle de son visage était une épreuve.

 

Son œil gauche était apparemment aveugle, à en croire la couleur bleue délavée de son iris, presque blanc, mais le valide était d’une belle couleur miel. Toute la partie gauche de son visage était atrocement meurtri ; de vieilles marques de brûlures profondes la défiguraient et son oreille gauche semblait avoir été déchiquetée. À présent, cette fille ressemblait à une coque cabossée, lacérée, brûlée, malmenée par le torrent tumultueux d’une vie roulée dans la boue. Et Rivaï comprit en voyant le regard de son œil gauche, que l’esprit qui habitait cette carcasse était tout aussi endommagé que le corps.

Elle eut un étrange sourire et elle demanda en penchant la tête sur le côté :

 

\- Alors, comment tu me trouves ?

\- Pas trop mal.

 

La jeune femme eut un rire, ce rire roucoulant comme un cri de tourterelle. Cette réponse la satisfaisait et elle déclara :

 

\- T’es pas mal non plus avec les yeux ouverts.

 

Elle cessa soudain de rire net, comme si elle avait été un pantin subitement déraillé, et fixa Rivaï avec un sérieux profond. Elle lui fit signe d’approcher et de se pencher, et lui attrapa le visage pour le maintenir à quelques centimètres du sien, si près que leur nez se touchèrent. Rivaï, surpris, eut aussitôt le réflexe de tenter de la repousser, mais Squirrel s’accrochait fermement. Le visage ravagé de Squirrel dont la moitié si harmonieuse et la moitié meurtrie semblaient de cruelles voisines, troubla le garçon qui tressaillit face à la puissante émotion perceptible à travers l’œil aveugle de Squirrel.

\- J’ai toujours voulu le voir. C’est lumineux. Et immense…

\- De quoi ? grinça Rivaï, mal à l’aise. 

\- L’extérieur.

 

Elle eut une expression de fascination telle qu’un bref instant, Rivaï crut voir dans l’œil délavé de Squirrel le reflet de ce qu’elle-même semblait voir dans les siens : un éclat verdoyant, surmonté d’une tache bleue clairsemée de blanc. Une vision fugitive avant qu’un malaise tende le garçon qui repoussa sèchement Squirrel.

 

\- Ne recommence pas.

 

Elle le fixa avec sérieux, longuement, avant d’émettre deux éclats clairs résonnant dans les murs. Elle se tut de nouveau brutalement et dévisagea Rivaï.

 

\- Au fait, lança-t-elle, tu ne devrais pas te torturer l’esprit pour ton partenaire roux, le logis que vous partagez. Je sais que tu te dis qu’il vaut mieux quitter votre repaire, avec tes magouilles : si le réseau cherche à te contacter ils savent que tu dors là-bas, et tu t’inquiète que si certaines choses venaient à s’embrouiller, ils s’en prennent à ton ami pour te mettre la pression.

\- Hé.

 

Elle se tut, comme consciente que Rivaï commençait à en avoir sérieusement assez de ses palabres. Agacé aussi de constater qu’elle voyait, devinait, savait tout de lui et de ses pensées avant même que celles-ci ne se forment intelligiblement dans son esprit car en effet, il commençait à penser sérieusement qu’il ne pourrait plus vivre avec Aleb.

Il ne pourrait plus dormir avec lui l’esprit tranquille, la seule idée qu’un contact du réseau venant le chercher à domicile ou qu’une mauvaise surprise liée au réseau ne les surprenne à la cabane et mette Al en danger. Alors la conviction qu’il devait prendre ses distances avec son partenaire s’imposait à Rivaï. Il préférait se dire que c’était la seule solution pour ne pas réfléchir à cela, s’il n’agissait pas vite et impulsivement, le changement n’en serait que plus dur.

 

\- Tu as ailleurs où dormir ? demanda doucement Squirrel.

\- J’ai repéré de confortables caniveaux quand j’étais môme, répondit Rivaï avec un tel sérieux que n’importe qui d’autre que Squirrel s’y serait laissé prendre et n’aurait pas perçu l’ironie.

\- Rien de plus douillet ?

 

Pfff… Vaquer de chambre en chambre, squatter des combles ou des coins de hangars. Il allait bien finir par devoir trouver un endroit où crécher de manière plus ou moins durable. Le problème restait Kô, mais Rivaï savait que l’animal saurait se débrouiller s’ils devaient dormir clandestinement dans un vieux bâtiment.

 

\- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, déclara-t-elle.

 

_Bien sûr bien sûr._

 

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Qu’est-ce que ça t’apporterait d’héberger un inconnu ? Si tu sais dans quoi je nage, ce n’est pas sécurisé pour toi, en plus.

\- Tu es trop nerveux dans tes choix. Ce n’est qu’une proposition, il est absurde de croire que derrière, se cache un chantage diabolique. Je n’ai l’avantage sur toi dans aucun domaine conséquent alors si tu cherches à porter ta paranoïa sur quelqu’un, économise-la en évitant de me prendre comme sujet de suspicion. Car comparé à toi, je n’ai rien à cacher. Tu es guéri, Rivaï. Il se fait tard, tu prendras une décision et partiras demain matin.

 

L’offre ne trouva aucune résonnance dans l’esprit de Rivaï et la nuit tombant, il resta tassé dans un coin de la pièce, à se creuser l’esprit. Squirrel s’endormit.

 

Le lendemain, lorsqu’elle se réveilla, la demeure ne présentait plus la moindre trace du passage de Rivaï, hormis la trace dépoussiérée, sur le rebord d’une commode, qu’une main avait balayée.

 

 

**xxxxx**

 

 

L’aboiement enragé retentit dans à l’extérieur et fit sursauter tout le monde dans le petit bâtiment gris d’un des QG du réseau (un ancien pigeonnier jamais utilisé en vérité). Les crocs écumants claquèrent près du poignet de Rivaï alors que ce dernier s’interposait entre le chien noir et Camille sur lequel Kô venait de se jeter.

 

\- **Kô tu la fermes !**

Rivaï plaqua l’animal au sol et Kô couina en sentant la main rude du garçon lui agripper toute la chair de la joue, maintenant sa mâchoire d’une poigne de fer. Le chien fut obligé de regarder Rivaï, dont le regard s’était transformé en ce feu glacial et écrasant qu’il arborait lorsqu’ils se disputaient et que le garçon le remettait à sa place. Les babines de l’animal frémissaient contre le poing de Rivaï et les canines menaçaient sa main, mais la poigne écrasante qu’il exerçait sur la mâchoire de l’animal empêchait tout mouvement.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce – Roch, Camille et quelques gars du réseau encore inconnus de Rivaï – regardaient la scène en silence, la plupart suspendus dans leur stupéfaction. Sous leurs yeux, l’animal hirsute, qui semblait avoir tout d’un coup été frappé de folie à la vue de Camille et avait bondi sur lui comme un monstre, se calmait sous la poigne de Rivaï qui finit par relâcher le chien. Ce dernier, grognant comme un diable et tremblant de frustration, de colère, d’anxiété ou que savaient-ils, se traîna jusqu’à la porte d’entrée et alla se tasser sur le palier. Le monde sembla respirer de nouveau.

 

\- C’est pas un chenil ici, lança Roch (qui, taillé dans son indolence apparente habituelle, n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce et avait été un spectateur serein). Si tu peux pas tenir ton clebs, il reste dehors.

\- Il va s’écraser, assura Rivaï. C’est juste qu’il y a certaines odeurs qu’il n’aime pas.

 

Il se figea légèrement, réalisant que la connexion instantanée entre sa langue et sa pensée s’était déjà avérée regrettable. Hormis la stupeur dissimulée des autres gars présents à l’entente de ces mots insolents, ces derniers semblaient ne pas affecter le moins du monde les deux concernés. Roch et Camille ignorèrent totalement la remarque, quoique les lèvres fines du premier se soient relevées en ce mince sourire de travers.

 

\- Comment ça va ? demanda Camille en tapotant son torse de son pouce, à l’endroit de la marque.

\- Ça va.

 

Il se trouvait pour la première fois dans une des planques du réseau, en tant que membre officiel, en présence de « collègues ». Une activité murmurée animait la pièce, et la présence des deux boss s’asseyait sur les lieux comme celle de deux félins imposants. Camille ne portait plus sur Rivaï ce regard tranchant mais le garçon savait qu’il suffisait d’un rien pour se voir de nouveau toisé de la sorte. La porte s’ouvrit sans un bruit – permettant à Kô de se carapater au-dehors – et un grand homme solide, au teint cuivré et aux cheveux crépus, fit son entrée. Ses yeux étaient grands et alertes – quoique dénués de véritable intelligence – et sa mâchoire ombrée d’un fin crin de trois jours. Il alla discuter avec quelques gars assis dans l’entrée.

 

\- Bachir, viens par là deux secondes.

 

L’homme brun s’approcha et, sur indication de Camille, ouvrit son imperméable arborant la déchirure à la poitrine et souleva son pull, découvrant un buste et un ventre larges comme un poitrail de taureau. Sur sa poitrine, un tatouage quasiment semblable à celui de Rivaï était apparent. Évidemment, celui-ci paraissait plus ancien mais la principale différence apparente avec celui du garçon brun était que le cercle central – symbolisant la cité noire – était clairsemé de petits points d’encre sombre.

 

\- Tu vois, à chaque fois que tu accomplis une mission au nom du réseau, une nouvelle petite marque t’est apposée.

\- Le but du jeu est de noircir son cercle du milieu ? résuma Rivaï avec un semblant de sarcasme.

\- Aha, c’est un peu ça ! ricana Roch. Que veux-tu, Rivaï, autant que ce soit ludique !

 

Rivaï releva distraitement le visage vers celui de Bachir et se tendit. Ce dernier le regardait avec une supériorité écœurante de mépris. Exactement le genre de regard qui s’illuminait lors du passage à tabac d’un bizuté. Rivaï n’eut pas à tergiverser pour deviner que ce Bachir avait été des gars qui lui avaient souhaité la « bienvenue » en le molestant après l’épreuve de Camille. Roch percevait clairement la tension qui électrisa l’échange visuel des deux membres, mais lança avec désinvolture :

 

\- Ce gars-là est sous nos ordres depuis, quoi ? Près de huit ans !

\- Neuf, rectifia Bachir.

\- Neuf ! Bon, vous aurez bien le temps de faire connaissance mais tant qu’il est là, résumons-le brièvement : disons qu’il a la balle acérée.

 

Des rires étouffés se firent entendre dans la pièce, confirmant l’habileté de Bachir qui sembla en gonfler d’orgueil.

 

Soudainement, la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau et un silence de mort pénétra dans la pièce en même temps que l’individu faisant son entrée.

Un homme, surplombant Rivaï de plus de deux têtes, se planta au centre de la pièce. Son visage était camouflé sous un grand chapeau sombre à la bordure bord duquel une sorte de petit pendentif était accroché. Le bas du visage était dissimulé par le haut col de son imperméable noir (déchiré à la poitrine) et seules étaient visibles ses lèvres fines, pincées sur un brin de paille rigide. Il était grand. Imposant. Tranquille et sec. Rien à voir avec Camille, rien à voir avec Roch et dégageant pourtant une impression similaire. Une incarnation de la dangerosité qui ricocha au fond de l’œil de Rivaï dont la pupille s’était légèrement dilatée.

 

L’homme fit un petit signe de tête pour saluer l’assemblée qui sembla retrouver son souffle et reprit ses activités avec une légère fébrilité.

 

\- Rivaï, voici ton troisième patron, Herzéphyr.

\- Un bien joli nom pour un tel type, commenta Camille avec une provocation murmurée.

 

Herzéphyr jaugea la nouvelle recrue. Rivaï ne voyait pas son regard mais le sentait le dépiauter de part en part, le transpercer et l’étaler sur sa table d’analyse, évaluant le contenu et la valeur de sa tête et de ses tripes. Rivaï resta stoïque…

 

Quand soudain le bout du pied de l’homme vint cogner l’abdomen du garçon, y donnant un petit coup dénué de violence mais sec si rapide que Rivaï n’aurait pu le parer. Surpris, son souffle se coupa brièvement et il se courba…. Et sentit alors quelque chose appuyer sur l’arrière de son crâne, lui maintenant la tête penchée vers l’avant. Le talon d’Herzéphyr maintint le garçon dans cette position sans que ce dernier n’y comprenne rien. La posture était inconfortable, humiliante et Rivaï dût se faire violence pour ne pas riposter. Fixant le sol, il entendit la voix de l’homme s’élever pour la première fois. Tranquille comme celle de Camille, mais moins acérée. Un peu plus pesante, comme la voix d’un dresseur s’adressant à un chien ou un cheval en plein débourrage.

 

\- On ne t’a jamais appris à saluer tes supérieurs ?

 

Question stupide. Rivaï n’avait jamais eu de supérieur. Indomptable, indompté, insoumis… Mais la Triple Dague avait une main capable de mater tout et n’importe quoi, et le talon d’Herzéphyr l’obligeant à s’incliner était sans appel. Cette voix cependant fusa dans l’âme de Rivaï et s’explosa contre sa mémoire. Il ne put la resituer mais elle éveilla quelque chose en lui.

 

\- On dit bonjour pour commencer, reprit la Dague. Et on s’incline au moins un peu. Ce n’est pas parce que tu vis dans la daube que tu ne dois pas montrer de respect. Rivaï c’est ça ?

\- Oui.

 

La pression se relâcha et il put se redresser, se mordant fermement la langue. Mais Herzéphyr ne prêtait déjà plus attention à lui.

 

\- Y a un cabot qui traîne devant la porte, lança-t-il. Je croyais que le règlement était clair : pas d’animaux dans les affaires.

\- Si on avait jamais eu une telle règle, on ne ferait affaire avec personne, rétorqua Roch.

\- Au fait Bachir, des nouvelles de la frontière ?

\- Toujours des rondes serrées, répondit l’homme brun « à la balle acérée ». Ils sentent peut-être que le soldat était ici, mais sans doute qu’ils osent pas venir. Ou bien ils ne peuvent pas agir sans preuve.

\- Il est aussi probable qu’ils n’aient aucune idée de l’endroit où a pu s’envoler leur collègue, déclara Roch et s’allumant une cigarette. Leur petit manège de surveillance des passages est lassant mais je crois surtout que la Police militaire est éperdue et, fébrile face à une situation qui lui échappe, renforce la sécurité là où elle croit le pouvoir – soit à la frontière de la cité noire.

\- Comme tu le dis, ça devient ennuyeux, lâcha Camille. Ils finiront par étouffer le commerce souterrain, si nos trafiquants ne peuvent plus prendre contact avec l’extérieur.

 

Herzéphyr mâchonna son brin de paille et déclara :

 

\- On va s’en charger.

\- Qui ça, _on_  ? cingla Camille. Hors de question que je perde mon temps avec ces décérébrés. Aller à leur rencontre est une perte de temps, on est pétrifié par leurs manœuvres.

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi, rétorqua Herzéphyr avec un dédain évident. Rivaï et moi.

 

Camille haussa un sourcil, Roch les épaules de manière entendue, et Bachir, occupé dans un coin, tourna vivement la tête, se faisant violence pour dissimuler son expression stupéfaite. Mais personne ne pipa mot. Herzéphyr fit signe à Rivaï de le suivre et sortit.

 

Le garçon s’apprêta à se lancer à sa suite mais, feignant d’avoir à traverser la pièce, Bachir lui heurta violemment l’épaule. Rivaï l’interrogea d’un regard froid, luisant comme une lame de rasoir. Regard auquel Bachir répondit par une caresse satisfaite sur la crosse de son arme, à sa ceinture. Rivaï le remarqua et un rictus aiguisa ses lèvres. Ce gars ne l’aimait pas. Lui-même n’aimait pas grand monde mais cette révulsion instinctive qui lui était adressée partait pour être particulièrement réciproque. Rien ne semblait soudain agacer plus Bachir qu’un nouveau si petit se voit attribué autant d’importance par un des boss (les trois en vérité). Attention disproportionnée selon lui.

 

\- Tu es bon comment ? souffla Rivaï sur un ton sifflant de défiance.

 

Bachir sembla satisfait que le petit nouveau soutienne les hostilités.

 

\- Assez pour te viser à quarante mètres à travers une passoire sans l’abîmer et te perforer le nombril. Tu demandes à voir, rookie ?

\- Tu lui perforeras le nombril à travers une passoire une autre fois, cingla Herzéphyr. Rivaï, amène ton cul.

 

Rivaï contourna Bachir et la porte se referma. Le temps passa comme un éclair de l’instant où Herzéphyr et lui quittèrent la planque, se coulèrent dans les rues comme deux chats sauvages et parvinrent au plus proche passage vers Utopia. Ils n’eurent pas à sortir : à l’extérieur, à moins de quinze mètre de leur cachette, passa une patrouille de cinq hommes. Rivaï ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette Dague-là, qu’il venait de rencontrer, le prenait sur-le-champ pour ce coup, mais il s’abstint de tout questionnement. Sans doute Herzéphyr, ne le connaissant pas, voulait-il se faire une idée de lui.

 

\- Voilà le tableau, déclara l’homme, son chapeau noir ombrageant son visage de manière lugubre. Pas de tapage. On cherche pas à aggraver la situation. Le truc, c’est que dans vingt minutes, la Police militaire ait abandonné ses soupçons et ses rondes.

 

Les lèvres sèches eurent un rictus autour du brin de paille face au regard dubitatif de Rivaï.

 

\- Camille est trop timoré. Nous sommes capables de régler ça vite et bien, sans attendre qu’ils se lassent et nous paralysent entre temps. Je veux pas savoir comment tu t’y prends. Je ne veux pas d’hémoglobine à l’air, pas de cadavre, pas de fritage sérieux. Pas de connerie quoi. On se sépare. Tu te charges de trouver une oreille débouchée et un cerveau capable de comprendre que leurs manœuvres sont vaines. Tu te démerdes, on se retrouve ici dans une vingtaine de minutes.

 

Rivaï plissa les yeux. Cela n’avait rien de sérieux et ressemblait presque à un plan puéril consistant à apporter des fleurs à l’adversaire et le convaincre avec des yeux de chaton que oui, oui, oui, tout le monde est innocent, en bas. Le garçon ne comprenait strictement pas ce qu’il devait faire et commençait à craindre que Herzéphyr ne teste sa diplomatie (ce qui était idiot vu que son rôle dans le réseau ne serait que « physique »). Cependant, alors qu’il tergiversait, une tape derrière la tête le surpris.

 

\- On dit « compris » quand on a compris.

\- Oui, acquiesça Rivaï sèchement.

\- Go alors. Quand tu en as fini avec eux, on se retrouve, puis tu retournes au QG des pigeonniers, préviens les deux autres et attends la suite.

\- Compris.

 

Et déjà Rivaï se retrouvait poussé au-dehors.

 

Il resta ébaubi un instant, désorienté, et instinctivement se glissa contre le mur. Il jeta un coup d’œil en arrière mais dans l’étroit passage noir, plus personne n’était visible. Rivaï se secoua et longea prudemment le mur pour aller repérer les lieux et réfléchir à un moyen de s’acquitter de sa vague mission.

 

S’apprêtant à jeter un coup d’œil au bout de la rue, il tomba brusquement nez-à-nez avec un soldat surgissant du coin du mur. Brun de haute taille et à la mâchoire ornée d’une légère barbe. Ce dernier resta interdit, fixant Rivaï avec surprise… avant qu’une lueur étrange ne fasse luire son regard comme le canon d’un revolver, et qu’il siffle entre ses dents.

 

\- Toi…

 

   Sans comprendre d’où lui venait ce message d’alerte Rivaï sentit qu’il n’aurait pas dû tomber sur _ce_ soldat et ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il le contourna comme un coup de vent fulgurant, se carapata loin de l’individu.

 

\- Attrapez-le !

 

La voix dans son dos le fit accélérer considérablement, mais il n’eut pas fait traversé cinq rues que trois autres militaires surgissaient devant lui avec une rapidité déconcertantes, le faisant freiner des quatre fers. Les yeux vifs de Rivaï repérèrent aussitôt une échappatoire, mais les adversaires furent étonnamment plus rapides et il se fit empoigner avec fermeté.

Rivaï se débattit comme un beau diable mais l’entraînement au corps-à-corps de ces soldats ne semblait pas n’être qu’une perte de temps et plus il tentait de leur porter des coups, plus leur emprise sur lui se resserrait. Vociférant des insultes furieuses, le garçon sentait son esprit vrombir à toutes berzingues dans son crâne à la recherche d’une solution.

Les coups qu’il parvenait à leur porter semblaient être amortis par la masse et, ses bras douloureusement immobilisés, on l’obligea à s’accroupir. Incapable de se débattre.

 

Le soldat brun qu’il avait manqué de percuter quelque secondes auparavant s’avança, le regard meurtrier et lui lança d’une voix grondante :

 

\- Je te reconnais. Tu as bousculé un de mes soldats lors d’un délit, il y a deux semaines.

 

Rivaï plissa un œil. En effet, ce grand brun n’était pas complètement inconnu à sa mémoire et à présent, il parvenait vaguement à le replacer : il était le supérieur de l’imbécile qu’il avait offert en pâture à la Triple Dague, le chef de meute qui n’avait pas cassé de brailler à ce soldat, Lorin, de l’écouter alors que ce dernier ne faisait que courser Rivaï (et le dénommé Lorin aurait vraiment mieux fait d’écouter son supérieur). Ce brun nerveux devant lui semblait aussi s’en souvenir.

 

\- Où est Lorin ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qui- ?...

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, enfoiré !

 

Le soldat lui empoigna la veste et Rivaï sentit clairement que cet homme était prêt à lui enfoncer le genou dans les côtes jusqu’à ce que celles-ci lui percent les poumons en se brisant. Mais par une maîtrise incroyable de lui-même, le militaire n’en fit rien et plaqua le garçon contre le sol.

Le pavé était glacial contre sa joue, son ventre. Ses bras maintenus contre ses reins lui faisaient mal et l’emprise de ces hommes sur lui, implacable, congestionna soudain les entrailles de Rivaï. Une sensation immonde, insoutenable, fit jaillir en lui une réminiscence amère et dégueulasse. Il sentit fuser dans son sang un effroi irraisonné qui le fit se débattre avec plus de hargne que jamais.

 

\- Où est mon soldat ? aboya le meneur brun en position incontestable de force.

\- **Lâche-moi, espèce d’enculé ! Lâche-moi !!!**

\- Hé oh, il va se calmer le môme ? rétorqua la voix placide et professionnelle d’un des hommes l’immobilisant.

 

Rivaï sentait qu’il s’épuisait tout seul mais, incontrôlable, le dégout d’être maîtrisé et l’horreur viscérale de ce genre de situation faisait tout exploser en lui. Parcouru de secousses rageuses, il cracha encore plusieurs flopées de jurons noirs avant d’essayer de reprendre son souffle et d’endiguer cette nausée qui serrait son ventre. Sa mission pulsait dans on esprit mais l’évidence était plus écrasante : il était dans une illustre merde. Totalement immobilisé, dans la position de vulnérabilité ultime qu’il n’avait connue qu’une seule fois dans sa vie. Complètement impuissant. Si ce grand imbécile nerveux se mettait en tête de lui fracasser le crâne contre le sol, il se ferait exploser les os du visage sans pouvoir rien faire pour l’en empêcher.

 

\- Tu crois être en mesure de faire le malin ? Tu sais ce qui t’attend si tu ne parles pas ?

\- Et à propos de quoi je devrais parler ? cracha Rivaï, essoufflé. Tu me sautes dessus avec ta bande roquets sans que j’aie rien fait.

\- Je pense le contraire !

\- C’est un abus de pouvoir ! Alors quoi, ma gueule te convient pas, j’ai la tronche d’un buteur de flic ? Va voir ailleurs !

\- Petit bâtard…

 

La main du soldat se referma sur ses cheveux et lui souleva violemment la tête et, dans un éclair d’empathie fulgurant et irraisonné, Rivaï sentit la colère personnelle que lui vouait cet homme avant que ce dernier ne s’apprête à lui écraser la tête sur le sol.

 

\- **Nile !**

 

Si le cri qui venait de transpercer l’air avait eut un impact sur l’esprit du soldat, le geste de ce dernier n’en laissa rien paraître : la main maintenant la tête de Rivaï soulevée la lui fracassa contre le pavé. Rivaï savait que la position dans laquelle il était prêtait le plus à ce genre de traitement aussi anticipa-t-il et parvint-il à détourner le visage et amortir légèrement le coup, qui résonna dans son crâne et sa mâchoire comme un coup de gong. La tempe en feu, complètement sonné, il resta immobile, la joue meurtrie contre le sol froid. Tout bourdonnait autour de lui et il devinait plus que sentait encore la poigne des soldats sur ses bras le redressant à genoux.

Lorsque le coup de sang retomba, il prit conscience de ce qu’il se passait : un homme était intervenu en voyant la scène transpirante d’agressivité et se dressait à présent face à l’officier de la Brigade.

Rivaï ne s’en serait pas formalisé – le véritable problème étant d’échapper à cette bande d’abrutis plus que d’assister à de petites querelles de bourges – si, en levant la tête, son regard ne s’était pas accroché à la couleur des cheveux de l’inconnu.

 

Une couleur qui raviva violemment un souvenir, humiliant à ressasser mais qui lui rappelait pourquoi il était en vie aujourd’hui. À cette couleur s’associait l’odeur de draps propres, le goût d’une brioche fondante, la douceur d’un matelas, la vue d’une cape ornée de deux ailes suspendue au mur. Rivaï resta accroché à la vision de cet homme qui lui tournait le dos de trois-quarts, portant l’uniforme militaire orné de la troublante paire d’ailes des Bataillons. Tout d’un coup, le monde soustrayait à l’attention des militaires la présence du petit noiraud poisseux et une électricité étrange sifflait entre les deux grands officiers. Le brun s’écria le premier, prononçant un prénom qui finit d’incendier le souvenir de Rivaï.

 

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Erwin ! Il s’agit du travail de la Police militaire !

\- La Police tabasse les gamins voleurs pendant ses rondes maintenant ?

\- Ce n’est sûrement pas un simple voleur, grimaça le dénommé « Nile ». Tu n’as pas entendu parler de ce soldat disparu il y a plus de deux semaines ? Eh bien, ce morveux est le voyou que Lorin a poursuivi juste avant que je ne le perde de vue. Et après cela, il n’est pas revenu.

\- Et alors quoi, que crois-tu qu’il lui a fait ?

 

Si l’affirmation de son innocence n’était pas le seul salut de Rivaï, il aurait volontiers enfoncé le plus profondément possible sa lame entre les testicules de ce blond pour oser dénigrer ses capacités à causer des dommages, mais le garçon sentit qu’il valait mieux qu’il n’intervienne pas contre Erwin.

 

\- Ce qu’il lui a fait ? cracha Nile. J’aimerais bien le savoir.

\- J’ai chouré sa graille, une fois ! aboya Rivaï. Cet imbécile m’a coursé comme un lapin et j’ai pu lui filer entre les pattes. Qu’est-ce que j’en sais, de ce qu’il est devenu ?

\- La ferme ! coupa Nile. Les faits sont là : Lorin a coursé ce vaurien et a disparu ensuite. Je ne peux pas feindre l’ignorance ! Mon soldat a disparu Erwin ! Tu as peut-être l’habitude de perdre des compagnons, toi, mais ici, perdre un soldat _n’est pas normal_  !

\- Je ne vais pas m’interposer dans l’accomplissement de ton devoir Nile, mais fais attention à ce que tu es en train de faire, rétorqua Erwin avec un sang-froid admirable. Reste censé et cela t’éviterait de faire des erreurs.

 

   Rivaï suivait l’échange avec intérêt, concentrant toute son attention sur ce singulier personnage qui contre toute attente… prenait sa défense. Un imbécile envoyé par la providence.

 

\- Il n’a rien à dire, reprit Erwin qui avait suivi l’altercation entre le gamin et les autorités. Tu ne tireras rien de lui, Nile. Et d’après ce que je comprends, la seule chose dont tu l’accuses est le fait que tu aies vu un gosse de son type se faire poursuivre par ton subordonné. Tu trouves que c’est suffisant pour l’emmener ?

\- Je te le répète, Erwin, cela ne te regarde pas ! Occupe-toi des Titans et laisse-nous gérer la racaille !

\- Et toi ne te laisse pas enivrer par ta position. Tu es peut-être arrivé admirablement vite à ce poste mais tu agis de manière intempestive.

\- La ferme ! Chacun sa cause, pour que le nom d’Utopia lui reste légitime, je me dois de maintenir l’ordre, et c’est en s’occupant de ce genre de parasites que cela peut se faire !

 

Alors ça c’était la meilleure. Rivaï ne prêtait d’ordinaire aucunement attention aux palabres concernant la cité noire, mais entendre de la bouche d’un officier que l’armée maintenait son autorité sur la tanière dégénérée qu’étaient ses souterrains sonnait aux oreilles du garçon avec une ironie stupide. Il tourna brusquement le regard vers Nile et le foudroya.

 

\- Espèce d’imbécile pisseux.

\- Quoi ? s’étrangla le soldat des Brigades spéciales. Tu- !…

\- Vous croyez m’arrêter à titre d’exemple, pour montrer à la populace que vous maîtrisez les souterrains ? coupa Rivaï d’une voix lourde et rapide. Mais vous ne maîtrisez rien du tout ! Et vous risquez de paraître plus ridicule qu’autre chose, à fanfaronner en brandissant une prise aussi maigrichonne – fit-il en se désignant lui-même du menton – par rapport aux fauves d’en dessous. Si la monarchie a un jour eu un semblant de maîtrise sur nous, sa poigne s’est brisée depuis belle lurette.

 

Les soldats maintenant Rivaï lui assenèrent un petit coup de remontrance mais le regard que lui jetait Nile valait toutes les réprimandes du monde. Erwin fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne quittant plus le gamin des yeux.

 

\- Vous avez peur de nous ! reprit Rivaï. Des crétins comme lui (il désigna du menton Erwin) se baladent peut-être entre les pieds des Titans, dehors, mais vous vous vivez avec un Enfer humain juste sous vos pieds ! Vous attendez qu’un poisson sorte hors de l’eau pour l’attraper et vous en vanter, mais vous n’avez pas les couilles de vous tremper les pieds dans cette merde !

Et voilà, une opportunité quasi-inespérée. Rivaï sentit avec exactitude le moment où, à la fin de ses paroles, l’emprise des soldats sur ses bras se desserra légèrement pour l’empoigner encore plus fermement et le rabrouer ; cependant les hommes n’eurent pas le temps de faire ceci car au court de l’infime seconde durant laquelle ils relâchèrent légèrement la pression, Rivaï crocheta leur prise. Il roula sur le côté, dérapa entre les jambes du troisième en le faisant trébucher et sans que quiconque n’ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, il se rua sur celui qui allait lui permettre de se tirer de cette situation, en vie.

Erwin n’eut pas le temps de comprendre qu’en intervenant dans la manœuvre de son ancien camarade de promotion, il serait pris pour cible.

 

Sans qu’il ne puisse rien voir ni anticiper, il sentit deux coups violents le faucher avec précision derrière les genoux et son dos se casser en arrière. La seconde chose qu’il sentit fut une forte odeur de cendres froides, de chien et de sueur, mêlée à un quelque chose étrange et ténu qu’il ne parvint à définir. Cette odeur emplit ses poumons comme une vague et il ne sentit que tardivement la pression menaçante du fil de la lame sur sa gorge.

 

Ce gamin brun n’était de toute évidence plus la crevette affaiblie trouvée au pied d’un mur quelques années plus tôt. Le tranchant à la précision létale contre sa gorge et la force des bras le maintenant courbé en arrière comme une poupée de paille étaient sans appel. La respiration de son court assaillant, sifflant contre son oreille, était semblable au calme du souffle d’un fauve ayant crocheté une proie conséquente entre ses griffes et la maintenait entre ses griffes. Toute l’action, depuis la libération du gamin des mains des soldats à la prise d’otage d’Erwin, n’avait pas duré plus de trois secondes.

 

Rivaï renifla légèrement. Pas de tapage, avait dit Herzéphyr. Quelle idée. Il s’enfonçait dans un bourbier admirable face aux autorités, voilà tout. La mission était définitivement relayée au second plan et seul l’instant présent était frappé du sceau de l’urgence. Le garçon cracha à l’intention de Nile :

 

\- Je sais pas où est ton pote. Mais si tu veux pas que j’ouvre la gorge de celui-là, je te conseille de me laisser passer. Maintenant.

 

Il appuya ses paroles en faisant de même avec sa lame, et le filet rouge qui glissa sur la peau d’Erwin jusqu’à sa chemise n’échappa à personne.

 

\- J’ai pas buté ton soldat, répéta Rivaï. Mais si tu me cherches, tu te retrouveras finalement avec un cadavre sur les bras. Ce serait con, ça ferait tâche dans ton dossier, non ?

 

Nile mit un peu trop de temps à répondre et Rivaï, un rictus mauvais durcissant ses traits, enfonça davantage la lame tout en coinçant mortellement le cou du blond contre son bras. Un rien, et la lame lui ouvrait la jugulaire. Un rien, et ses cervicales étaient brisées. Erwin semblait se maîtriser complètement et Rivaï, hormis la pulsation intense battant contre sa tempe, ne percevait pas le moindre signe de panique chez sa victime. Nile en revanche prenait parfaitement en compte la gravité de la situation et, semblant jauger une dernière fois la sincérité de Rivaï dans l’affaire de Lorin et la situation dans laquelle se retrouvait impliqué un confrère soldat, siffla entre ses dents :

 

\- Laissez-les s’éloigner.

 

   Loin de relâcher sa vigilance comme l’avaient fait ses gardiens, Rivaï accentua davantage la pression de la lame pour presser ses adversaires, qui ne tardèrent pas à obéir à leur supérieur et à s’écarter.

 

\- Et pas un seul d’entre vous ne nous suit, lança-t-il.

\- Fais attention où tu traînes, salopard de gamin. Il n’y aura pas toujours Erwin pour peser dans la balance de ta liberté.

 

Rivaï renifla dédaigneusement. Il ne voyait pas son visage, mais il aurait juré que l’expression de cet Erwin était actuellement d’un calme saisissant qui jouait beaucoup dans la rapidité de la décision de Nile. Vraiment, ce bonhomme était un envoyé du ciel. Une pépite de naïveté et de bravoure.

 

La mission que lui avait confiée Herzéphyr était de second plan à présent, se tirer d’ici était une priorité, et, traînant son otage à reculons, Rivaï s’éloigna du groupe de soldats qui ne les lâchaient pas des yeux, avant de tourner à l’angle d’une rue.

Aucun doute que ces idiots guettaient le moment idéal pour fondre sur eux. Autant prendre ses précautions. Rivaï et son fardeau bifurquèrent dans un capillaire de ruelle et d’un coup de pied, le brun referma un grillage en travers de la voie afin de retarder au maximum ses poursuivants potentiels.

 

\- Tu sais anticiper, constata Erwin.

\- Pas toi.

\- Vraiment ? sembla sourire le blond, sans que Rivaï n’en comprenne la raison.

 

Ils marchèrent encore quelques temps qui semblèrent à Erwin être des heures. Rivaï marquer un arrêt et le soldat sentit le garçon regarder autour de lui, repérant sans doute une échappatoire.

 

Subitement, avant que Rivaï ne comprenne ce qu’il faisait, Erwin parvint à atteindre sa manette et appuya sur la gâchette. Les réservoirs de gaz fixés sur ses lombaires expulsèrent une poussée d’une violence phénoménale. Rivaï se sentit projeté en arrière et il atterrit sur les reins, lâchant le soldat. La dépression du gaz avait été si puissante qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir reçu un coup de poing en plein abdomen. Le souffle coupé, il se redressa mais resta plaqué contre le mur : Erwin se dressait face à lui, le tenant acculé. Renversement de vapeur regrettable. Rivaï eut soudain un doute sur le fait qu’Erwin se soit fait avoir ainsi par lui… Cet homme était assez imprévisible pour s’être laissé atteindre prendre en otage… Mais dans quel but ?

Démuni, l’abdomen douloureux, le garçon soutint le regard du soldat lorsque celui-ci déclara :

 

\- Tu n’y es sûrement pour rien dans la disparition du soldat, mais menacer un officier est un crime.

\- Légitime défense. Ils allaient me foutre au trou, pour rien. 

\- Tu as failli m’ouvrir la gorge.

\- Si je l’avais voulu tu seras déjà saigné comme un porc. C’est pas le cas, tu devrais être reconnaissant et me laisser partir.

 

Erwin ne bougea pas d’un poil et continua de fixer sur Rivaï ce regard bleu qui parvint à décontenancer brièvement le garçon. Immobile comme un lièvre prêt à la détente, le brun soutint le regard du soldat et se laissa surprendre lorsque ce dernier déclara soudain :

 

\- Tu as drôlement grandi.

\- Et toi vieilli.

\- Il s’est à peine écoulé une dizaine d’années depuis notre première rencontre, relativisa Erwin en se demandant vaguement si la remarque faisait allusion à l’affirmation de ses traits – et sans doute leur durcissement lié à la rudesse des épreuves traversées – ou s’il s’agissait d’une simple répartie acerbe. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu’il est advenu du soldat ?

\- Non.

 

La voix de Rivaï était sans appel, grave, sèche, limpide. Une sincérité absolue et farouche se dégageait de son attitude, de son regard, de son intonation, de son être entier, et Erwin détendit légèrement ses épaules.

Il avait senti que ce garçon était doué pour berner ses adversaires, mais ce qu’il avait en face de lui transpirait de franchise. Les capacités de Rivaï pour l’art du mensonge dépassaient tout ce qu’il pouvait imaginer, et ce dernier se fichait bel et bien de lui, sans en laisser paraître la moindre once suspicieuse. Un roc d’assurance et d’honnêteté limpide d’innocence dans cette affaire. Les yeux d’Erwin ne parvinrent à voir la culpabilité de son interlocuteur, verrouillée implacablement au fond de son être.

 

\- Si tu avais voulu faciliter la tâche au grand brun prétentieux, tu te serais libéré avant, siffla Rivaï. Alors maintenant laisse-moi partir.

 

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux bleus d’Erwin, comme s’il réalisait soudain qu’il était en effet l’obstacle à la liberté du garçon et qu’il le maintenait à sa merci. Plus ou moins. Les paroles de Rivaï étaient plus une mise en garde, comme le confirmait sa main posée sur sa hanche, près du manche invisible du couteau.

Erwin haussa légèrement les épaules et fit un pas sur le côté pour prouver qu’il ne l’empêcherait pas de s’envoler.

 

Rivaï ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et Erwin eut à peine le temps de distinguer l’élan du garçon. S’élançant vers le mur, escaladant la gouttière sans le moindre effort et bondissant sur le haut muret, et déjà il était hors de portée de quiconque voulant l’attraper. Erwin ne chercha pas à cacher l’expression d’épatement face à la vélocité du garçon, qui sembla marquer une pause. Le soldat aurait cru qu’il en profiterait pour disparaître, mais ce dernier lui jeta un petit regard en arrière et désigna vaguement l’emblème cousu sur l’épaule de la veste d’Erwin :

 

\- Tu as accompli ton rêve, hein.

\- Mon rêve ?

\- Tu voulais t’enrôler dans l’armée non ?

\- Comment tu-… ?

\- Tu l’avais dit toi-même. Il faut pas parler aux gens qui sont dans le cirage, faut croire qu’on enregistre encore plus facilement dans cet état-là.

 

Erwin continua de fixer longuement le garçon et cet échange trouva une résonnance étrange dans l’âme de Rivaï. Il haussa les épaules nerveusement et demanda presque avec mépris :

 

\- Alors, le rêve est-il à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Erwin avec un demi-sourire grave et troublant. Et toi ? Où en es-tu de tes rêves ?

 

La question resta suspendue dans la solitude de la ruelle, car Rivaï avait déjà disparu.

 

Cavalcade de muret en muret, glissade dans un soupirail et enfin, la cité mère. Le garçon n’osa pas jeter de regard en arrière, comme s’il allait rencontrer les yeux bleus qui semblaient voir si clair. Enfin, il était libre ! Il s’était tiré d’un sacré mauvais pas. L’euphorie de la victoire battait son sang mais, entachant la réussite de sa libération, Rivaï sentait un poids désagréable lui peser sur le ventre. Une …culpabilité.

 

Il s’était endetté par deux fois auprès de cet homme. Deux de trop. Deux fois qu’Erwin Smith, sans qu’il n’ait rien demandé, volait à son secours et le tirait d’un mauvais pas. Deux fois que le Destin le mettait sur sa route. Et en retour, Rivaï l’avait impérialement berné. Cela équivalait même à trois dettes. Et même si la nature survivaliste et rustique de Rivaï lui refusait simplement de considérer qu’il devait quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, un sentiment d’insatisfaction et de trouble commença à grandir doucement en lui. Il le savait mieux que personne, car son propre objectif était basé sur cette pensée : toutes les dettes se paient, un jour ou l’autre.

 

Lorsqu’il retrouva Herzéphyr, ce dernier le toisa sans un mot et, sur un signe de tête, se dirigea vers la planque. La mission était-elle accomplie ? La Police militaire ne s’épuiserait sans doute pas à continuer de raser les murs de la cité noire à présent, mais Rivaï savait qu’il devait aussi cela à Erwin.

Quatre dettes.

 

 

 

**xxxxx**

 

 

 

 

Rivaï inspira silencieusement avant de pousser la porte de la cahute, talonné par Kô. Une odeur âcre le prit aux narines et il lui sembla étouffer soudain tant l’air de la piaule était compressé, dense et lourd. Tout était silencieux mais Rivaï n’aurait pas eu besoin d’aller plus loin pour savoir qu’Aleb était là, seul. Le brun s’avança et avisa en effet son partenaire, affalé sur ce qui servait de table branlante. Le jeune homme roux semblait assoupi et émettait de petites plaintes gutturales, mais le plus jeune ne mit pas deux secondes à identifier la somnolence de son partenaire comme un état d’ivresse exceptionnel. Preuve en était l’odeur persistante de l’alcool fort. Pas l’ombre d’une bouteille cependant, Aleb avait toujours été doué pour ne pas laisser de trace.

Rivaï émit un sifflement dédaigneux qui tira le plus grand de sa léthargie maladive.

 

\- … _Gniivaï_  ? marmonna-t-il, en discernant l’individu face à lui, relevant la tête de la petite flaque de bave se formant sur la table.

\- Tu es bourré.

 

Cela n’avait rien d’une constatation, mais d’une accusation méprisante qu’Aleb perçut parfaitement malgré le brouillard enveloppant son cerveau.

 

\- Noon…, nia-t-il avec la conviction vaseuse caractéristique de son état.

 

Rivaï lui avait enseigné la loi des souterrains avec une rudesse mémorable, et parmi les règles de survie celle avec laquelle le brun se montrait particulièrement intransigeant était : ne jamais se retrouver ivre mort. Jamais. Que ce soit à se bourrer dans un bar, à cuver dans un caniveau ou à tituber dans les rues, jamais Ô grand jamais ne se réduire à cet état de vulnérabilité et d’abrutisme pathétique. Une évidence de survie.

De par sa douloureuse histoire, Aleb avait eu du mal à trouver ses limites de tolérance mais la sévérité de Rivaï à ce sujet avait fini par le faire rompre peu à peu avec la boisson.

 

Aussi Rivaï ne comprenait strictement pas ce qui avait mis son compagnon dans cet état, soudainement, le poussant à se réduire à l’état de loque amorphe. Sous l’œil consterné et rogue du brun, Aleb s’effondra de nouveau sur la table – et Rivaï crut qu’elle allait céder – en émettant un long gargouillement d’agonie.

 

\- Je vais mouriiir…

\- Sans aucun doute, un jour, mais ce serait con si tu le faisais en te noyant dans ton vomi. Bordel, tu devrais aller te foutre la tête sous un jet d’eau froide avant que je te pisse dessus pour te remettre les idées d’aplomb.

 

Aleb grogna quelque chose d’inintelligible et, sur un coup de colère, Rivaï posa brutalement une main sur la table et attrapa les cheveux roux de l’autre, obligeant son compagnon à relever la tête.

 

\- Putain, Al, t’es pathétique ! rugit le garçon. Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Hé ho…

\- Réponds, merde ! T’as des embrouilles ou quoi ? Si t’es dans la galère, dis-le-moi au lieu de t’auto-buter !

\- Tuuu…

 

Le jeune homme n’alla pas plus loin et sembla oublier la suite de sa phrase. Ou feindre de l’oublier. Les prunelles noisette rencontrèrent celles, furieuses, du brun et celui-ci tressaillit en y lisant l’Incompréhensible. L’esprit d’Aleb, derrière le mur de griserie, semblait être d’un calme terrifiant. Résigné. Aleb ne se bourrait et le garçon n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui s’était produit chez son ami pour le mettre dans cet état. Le pousser à se réduire à l’état d’épave et pourtant, avoir l’esprit habité d’une sorte de force étrange.

Le regard qu’ils s’échangèrent s’éternisa et, crachant un juron, Rivaï lâcha la tête d’Aleb qui manqua de rebondir sur la table. Il n’était pas venu le chaperonner. Il n’avait plus à le faire. Le grand garçon qu’était le roux n’avait qu’à se dépatouiller tout seul.

 

\- Je passe en coup de vent, Al. J’ai pas le temps de te mettre des beignes pour te clarifier l’esprit, alors t’as intérêt à vite te ressaisir.

 

Se dirigeant vers le matelas sous lequel les garçons fourraient leurs effets personnels, il commença à en sortir les premiers vêtements à portée. Aleb tourna lourdement le visage vers lui et le regarda fourrer dans le sac quelques sous-vêtements, un pantalon, des tuniques usées et un T-shirt, en vrac.

 

\- Tu te casses ?

\- Ouais, je…, hésita Rivaï en déglutissant légèrement, encore agacé mais décontenancé par le ton de son ami. Je dois prendre un peu l’air.

 

Le brun osa un coup d’œil vers son saoulard de camarade et suspendit ses gestes, vaguement troublé. Aleb regardait fixement un point du mur face à lui, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, les paupières lourdes. Rivaï n’aurait su dire à quoi pensait son partenaire – pensait-il seulement ? – mais le regard vide du roux semblait aussi indéchiffrable que celui d’un animal vaseux dont l’esprit restait opaque à toute forme de compréhension extérieure. Dans ces moments, Al semblait plus à la ramasse que jamais et donnait pourtant l’impression de voir et comprendre l’Univers et Rivaï tout entier, semblant mieux déchiffrer ce dernier que lui-même ne le savait.

 

Rivaï reprit son affaire et, farfouillant sous le lit pour trouver d’autres vêtements, il sentit sa main frôler la matière chaude du sweat d’Aleb. Les mots de ce dernier résonnèrent à cet instant, par un mystérieux tour de l’instinct.

 

\- N’oublie pas le sweat gris.

\- C’est le tien, rétorqua doucement Rivaï.

 

Un vague geste de la main répondit à Rivaï qui, sans un mot, s’exécuta et fourra le vêtement gris dans le sac avec ses autres affaires.

 

\- Tu reviendras ? finit par marmonner le jeune homme.

\- Pas tant que tu chlingues le vomi et le picrate en tout cas.

 

Lorsqu’il eut fini de rassembler ses affaires, laissant tout de mêmes quelques vêtements sous le lit, Rivaï se releva et s’approcha cependant de son compagnon.

 

\- Surveille tes arrières, trou du cul.

 

La main du brun se pressa contre l’épaule d’Aleb mais lorsque celui-ci voulut effleurer cette main si familière, celle-ci s’était déjà envolée et le claquement du chambranle de bois usé résonna dans l’esprit brouillé du jeune homme roux, refermant la bulle de solitude de la cahute sur l’esprit tourmenté mais résigné d’Aleb.

 

 

Rivaï expira profondément. Voilà qui était fait. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Aleb soit ivre mais au moins la décision du brun était-elle passée plus ou moins facilement. Drapé dans un voile de lâcheté, Rivaï était bien content de ne pas avoir eu à se justifier auprès de son ami et à ne pas non avoir à être là lorsqu’il dégriserait et reconsidérerait la situation.

Le garçon se retrouva de nouveau dans le réseau familier et hostile de la rue. Le plus dur était fait… Restait à savoir où dormir. Il avait quelques noms en tête, mais il avait en vérité fini par écarter les possibilités les unes après les autres. Personne ne l’hébergerait gratuitement et il n’avait rien à apporter à ses hôtes.

 

Avant de squatter les taules décrépies, il restait une infime possibilité. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers des forges et s’approcha de l’Auberge du pavot – lieu de son premier rendez-vous avec Roch. La bâtisse exhalait toujours cette sempiternelle odeur d’alcool chaud, de tabac et de musc humain. La musique bohème crevait mollement les murs ; la salle devait être pleine, comme toujours. La rue était vide pourtant, contrastant avec l’animation intérieure. Une Faiseuse d’anges, emmitouflée dans son voile pourpre, trottina en rasant le bâtiment, suivie d’un chat étique. Le froid faisait se terrer l’humain.

 

Rivaï contourna la façade, se dirigeant vers le mur adjacent, et leva les yeux. La fenêtre de la chambre de Mésange était entrouverte, comme à son habitude, et la bougie était éteinte. La jeune prostituée était occupée. Rivaï ne parvint à faire demi-tour et il resta planté au pied du mur, le regard accroché à cette fenêtre entrebâillée comme un œil impudique semi-ouvert sur l’intimité malsaine de la chambre.

 

Une silhouette apparut à la fenêtre et Rivaï distingua la petite main pâle de Mésange allumer la bougie accrochée au garde-fou. Un bras épais empoigna soudain la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne puisse craquer l’allumette et sans voir Rivaï, Mésange se laissa de nouveau entraîner à l’intérieur de la chambre. La bougie resterait éteinte encore un peu. Puis serait rallumée. Et de nouveau éteinte. Toute la nuit peut-être, et tout le jour suivant, car l’oiseau de nuit qu’était Mésange ne dormait pas, ne mangeait pas, ne se plaignait pas. Elle ne faisait qu’allumer la bougie, la souffler, arquer le dos contre le matelas et de temps en temps, lorsqu’il venait, apprendre à Rivaï comment desserrer les poings ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Le garçon brun savait qu’il n’avait rien à tirer de Mésange. Ce ne serait pas elle qui l’aiderait en demandant au patron de l’auberge de lui céder les combles – et dormir dans sa chambre était évidemment hors de question. Alors Rivaï appela Kô qui grattait dans un caniveau et tourna les talons, après avoir émis un sifflement sonore qui atteignit sans aucun doute la chambrée. Juste pour qu’elle sache qu’il était passé.

 

Le garçon se sentait étrangement morose, et las. Quitter la piaule partagée avec Aleb était plus douloureux qu’il ne l’aurait cru et une sensation désagréable tiraillait son ventre. Se convainquant qu’il ne s’agissait là que de l’inquiétude qu’il se faisait pour l’état dans lequel il avait laissé son compagnon, Rivaï jeta un coup d’œil à Kô qui reniflait pensivement.

 

\- Alors quoi, mon vieux, on recommence à crécher en dodo-clodo au pied des murs ? fit-il en s’accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de l’animal. Ça commençait presque à me manquer, on s’est habitué à notre petit confort, hein.

 

Son propre sarcasme le fatiguait et il sentit sa résistance flancher face au regard perplexe du chien.

 

\- Tch. Ça va, j’ai pigé.

 

 

**xxxxx**

 

 

Il eut l’impression de faire une énorme erreur lorsqu’il toqua contre le bois rouge de la porte. Petite porte ronde de la cahute ronde, comme un logis de fée renfoncé contre le mur sous de vieux décombres. La porte s’entrebâilla et le visage ravagé de Squirrel apparut dans l’ouverture. Rivaï garda les mains dans les poches et ne parvint qu’à la saluer succinctement.

 

\- Yo.

 

La jeune femme le regardait avec un air ahuri et méfiant, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Rivaï crut un instant qu’il avait imaginé leur rencontre tant la surprise était lisible dans son regard… avant que soudain l’œil valide de Squirrel ne s’illumine, signe que son esprit était revenu à sa place. Cette fille était tout simplement folle. Sans doute cela le rassurait-il d’une certaine manière.

Sans la moindre question, elle ouvrit grand la porte pour l’inviter silencieusement à entrer.

 

Il put se doucher. Une eau glaciale et propre qui lavait les traînées de poussière et l’odeur de sueur sans les remplacer par des particules de crasse charriée par la canalisation.

Il put manger : la cuisine de Squirrel maquillait sa frugalité dans une sauce au miel épaisse, écœurante, que le garçon accueillit avec une grimace éloquente qui n’offusqua pas son hôte. Elle fredonnait, prononçaient quelques paroles de sa voix ronde, et Rivaï y répondait avec distance. Elle s’activait avec un mélange d’indolence et de vivacité, traversant la pièce sur son petit plateau à roulettes comme une créature véloce.

 

Elle l’accueillait avec un naturel troublant. Elle n’avait pas peur (il était en vérité plus nerveux qu’elle), elle ne posait pas de question, elle ne fuyait pas son regard. Elle lui offrait un bol et un toit sans rien attendre en retour et Rivaï dût se remémorer plusieurs sa situation pour se convaincre que cette alternative singulière était la moins pire. Cela ne pouvait être qu’une solution temporaire après tout.

 

Kô vaquait dans les ruelles nocturnes et quand, sans formalités Squirrel, enroulée dans un poncho rapiécé, alla se coucher et invita Rivaï à venir se tasser dans un coin de la paillasse, il ne se fit cependant pas prier.

La cabane était étrangement chaude. Peut-être étaient-ce ces fourrures étranges accrochées au mur, ces monceaux d’étoffes entassés dans les coins qui empêchaient le froid de se condenser à l’intérieur, en tout cas, Rivaï était sûr de ne pas se les retrouver gelées dans la nuit. De la vapeur se formait à chacune de leurs respirations, mais l’édredon était chaud et épais. Il avait du mal à se dire qu’il avait passé quatre jours à végéter piteusement sur ce lit en attendant sa guérison.

La paillasse était large, ils avaient la place de prendre leurs aises sans se gêner. Un silence léthargique enveloppait l’espace. Un silence douillet. Soudain, une pensée fusa dans l’esprit de Rivaï qui, sans se soucier que son hôte dorme déjà, demanda abruptement :

 

\- Tu pètes au lit ?

- … Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que tu pètes au lit ? répéta Rivaï avec calme.

\- Euh… N-non ! C’est quoi cette question, bien sûr que non ! s’exclama Squirrel en s’empourprant, réagissant soudain avec la gêne vive d’une personne ordinaire.

\- Bon… Aleb, le rouquin de l’autre jour avec qui je crèche la plupart du temps, il s’amuse à lâcher des caisses au pieu pour me faire chier. Donc je préfère demander avant d’avoir la surprise au milieu de la nuit.

\- Ravissant.

 

Elle éclata soudain d’un rire qui fit sursauter Rivaï et, après s’être tue net, elle prononça d’une voix roulante comme une confidence :

 

\- Je connais cette cape verte que tu gardes avec toi, tu sais.

\- Ah.

 

Le ton désintéressé de Rivaï fit se tourner Squirrel vers lui. Dans le noir, l’ambre de son œil valide luisait.

 

\- Il paraît qu’un soldat appartient vraiment aux Bataillons d’exploration lorsqu’il revient en vie de sa première mission à l’extérieur. Le baptême du Feu. Mais toi, tu l’as déjà passé, n’est-ce pas ? Tu as passé les grands portails, tu as respiré, même pour un court instant, l’air du dehors. Tu as ressenti ce que ça faisait de se déplacer sur une terre délimitée par le simple horizon. Et tu es revenu en vie.

\- Tu es la deuxième personne à me tenir ce genre de discours et à me faire un tableau de ce que j’ai apparemment vécu alors que je n’en ai aucun souvenir. Donc le sujet ne m’intéresse pas particulièrement.

\- Tu es étrangement lié au monde extérieur, Rivaï, continua Squirrel en lui coupant la parole, comme déliant soudain toute l’intrigue qu’elle contenait au sujet de ce garçon. Que ce soit ce baptême du Feu alors que tu n’étais qu’un nourrisson, cette cape inachevée, ou encore ce soldat blond qui ne cesse de croiser ta route…

\- Comment tu-…

\- La mémoire des yeux, fit-elle simplement. On garde toujours un peu de ce tout ce qu’on voit dans le regard. Vous, avec vos deux yeux valides, vous croyez tout voir mais moi, avec mon œil gauche, je discerne bien plus. Et il est étrange de voir que dans ton sillage et jonchant encore le chemin que tu as à parcourir, le monde extérieur et les soldats qui l’arpentent ne cessent de semer des indices de leur existence.

 

Un silence épais envahit de nouveau la pièce. Rivaï fut étonné de constater qu’il s’agissait d’un vrai silence : pas de voix de femmes dans la rue, pas d’éclats métalliques, de coups mats, de marmonnements d’ivrognes, de coups de feu ou de miaulement de chat. La cabane de Squirrel était un véritable bunker presque douillet, opaque, protégé du monde.

Squirrel étant imprévisible, il interpréta son silence comme une somnolence, mais il n’en était rien. Dans un murmure, elle déclara :

 

\- J’ai un frère. Il est engagé dans les Bataillons.

\- Il habitait avec toi ici, avant ?

\- Pas vraiment. Il y a longtemps, nous vivions à la frontière entre la cité souterraine et Utopia. La vie a tourné sa roue, j’ai dégringolé ici, et lui s’est battu. Je ne l’ai plus revu depuis son service, cela fait plus de huit ans, mais il est vivant. Il m’envoie des lettres parfois.

\- Il ne vient pas te voir ?

\- … Je ne sais pas s’il est humainement possible, après avoir goûté à l’immensité du monde dehors, d’oser s’aventurer de nouveau ne serait-ce que brièvement dans la bourbe des égouts. Je ne lui demande pas de le faire. On ne peut pas déployer ses ailes et prendre son envol en gardant les pattes engluées dans la vase.

 

Quelque chose fit tiquer Rivaï : Squirrel devait avoir toutes les peines du monde à subsister, pourtant ses armoires étaient pleines de vivres.

 

\- C’est comme ça que tu survis ? devina-t-il.

\- Oui, il m’aide. Il m’envoie de l’argent toutes les trois semaines.

\- Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais pour lui ?

\- C’est si important pour toi de toujours rendre ce que l’on reçoit ? fit la jeune femme à voix basse. Il y a des choses qui transcendent les lois primitives de la cité et des échanges entre les hommes. L’humain a quelque chose de naturellement beau, à sa manière. Certaines choses surpassent complètement les intérêts.

 

Elle se pelotonna sous l’édredon épais et s’y enfouit jusqu’au nez. Les mots qu’elle prononça alors étaient simples, chauds comme les couvertures les enveloppant.

 

\- C’est mon frère.

 

Et cette réponse était la seule qui pouvait faire taire Rivaï, qui ne connaissait pas cela et était complètement incapable de contrer ces mots. Squirrel était de ces gens étranges chérissant une petite poignée de paroles magiques qui, distillées, au court de la vie, permettaient de comprendre en peu de choses les beautés infimes de ce monde.

 

 

**xxxxx**

 

 

Il avait été appelé à la planque du pigeonnier dans la matinée et aussitôt, il avait rappliqué. Les lieux étaient vides, hormis Bachir et un autre gars discutant autour d’une carte. En le voyant entrer, Herzéphyr sembla sortir de l’ombre (comme s’il était ombre lui-même, se détachant de l’obscurité) et s’avança vers le garçon brun. Ce dernier ne parvenait toujours pas à discerner son visage sous l’épais chapeau noir et il distingua à peine les lèvres dures, pincées sur la sempiternelle brindille, lui adresser quelques mots désinvoltes.

 

\- Tiens, prends ça.

 

Rivaï regarda le blouson de cuir rapiécé que lui tendait Herzéphyr et s’en empara sans un mot.

 

\- « Merci », rappela sèchement Herzéphyr. Et tu ne demandes pas d’où ça vient ?

 

Test puéril, Rivaï connaissait la leçon. Pas de questions stupides ou inutiles. Pas de questions tout court était bien. Il était cependant curieux de comprendre pourquoi son boss lui donnait ce blouson.

 

\- Tu n’as pas de vêtements chauds, ce serait salaud de te demander de les déchirer en plus. Quand tu bosseras pour nous, c’est ça que tu mettras. Je te laisse faire l’entaille.

 

Un vacarme retentit de l’extérieur et Camille, aidé de trois gaillards forts comme des bœufs, débaroula dans la pièce en poussant devant lui un type aux yeux bandés, bâillonné et ligoté comme un saucisson.

 

\- Oh, lâcha Herzéphyr à la vue des arrivants.

\- Rivaï, viens avec moi.

 

La voix de Camille, sèche et tranquille, pressa le garçon qui sans se poser de questions talonna son boss. Ils disparurent dans une petite pièce renfoncée dans le pigeonnier. Il faisait sombre. Les pupilles de Rivaï se dilatèrent et il vit sans mal les trois gars asseoir violemment le prisonnier sur une chaise face à une table branlante, l’y attacher fermement et sans plus de formalité, quitter les lieux pour laisser Rivaï, Camille et cet inconnu seuls. Ce dernier semblait complètement comateux. Quand Camille alluma une bougie et lui arracha son bandeau des yeux, l’homme papillonna des paupières et émit un gémissement.

Camille lui ôta son bâillon mais le prisonnier n’émit aucun autre son, se murant dans un silence opaque. Rivaï avait du mal à comprendre la situation et laissa une question lui échapper.

 

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Un trafiquant du district des Flamboyants. Il a été repéré en train de s’infiltrer dans une de nos bases d’armement. Les dealers isolés n’ont pas assez de couilles et encore moins de raison de nous chercher des noises. Il a donc certainement été envoyé par un de nos adversaires. C’est chose fréquente.

 

Camille s’installa calmement sur une chaise et le monde entier aurait frémi en distinguant la lueur de détermination froide qui fit étinceler son regard lorsqu’il releva tranquillement la tête vers le prisonnier.

 

\- Reste à savoir par qui. On a essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau quand on lui a mis la main dessus, mais il semble plus coriace que ça.

 

Camille ôta la cigarette de sa bouche et admira l’effervescence rouge à l’extrémité.

 

\- Rivaï, dis-moi… Comment va ton torse ? Tu te souviens de cette petite brûlure ?

 

Le garçon eut un temps d’hésitation avant de hocher la tête. La marque laissée par la cigarette, au centre du tatouage, n’était plus qu’une petite boursouflure brune négligeable.

 

\- Tant mieux. Ce n’était qu’une petite taquinerie. Toutes les parties du corps ne sont cependant pas si peu sensibles.

 

Camille enserra le visage de l’homme dans une poigne de fer qui semblait capable de lui briser les mâchoires et, y exerçant une pression écrasante, il l’obligea à ouvrir la bouche. Rivaï ne pouvait voir le visage du prisonnier mais ressentait sa terreur par tous les pores de sa peau. Peur puante, étouffante, chaude comme de la sueur ou du suint animal. Le sentiment le plus primaire, naturel, celui qui décidait de la capacité à survivre ou de la tétanie fatale, se envahissait l’atmosphère et prenait Rivaï aux bronches et aux tripes. L’effroi d’un homme, condensé et compressé entre quatre murs étroits, créait une atmosphère insoutenable.

 

Et tous les trois, Rivaï, Camille et cet homme pitoyable, savaient qu’il avait - Ô combien – raison d’avoir peur. Camille, lui maintenant toujours la bouche ouverte, examinait l’expression terrifiée de sa victime avec un calme glacial. Et, avec ce même calme, il écrasa tranquillement son mégot ardent sur la muqueuse intérieure sensible de la bouche du prisonnier.

 

Un hurlement guttural, ressemblant presque à un gargouillement, résonna entre les quatre murs et cloua Rivaï sur place. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses, oscillant entre l’ordinaire et l’abominable, sans la moindre demi-mesure entre les deux. Une fois devenu assez débrouillard et connaisseur, il avait été capable d’éviter davantage les coins à risques et les spectacles malsains, mais tout ce dont il avait été témoin dans son enfance restait gravé en lui comme des graffitis morbides sur le mur de sa mémoire. Le corps meurtri des prostituées du Phénix, les cadavres brûlés des fours crématoires, les crânes défoncés des lutteurs de l’arène, les scènes muettes, sales et sanglantes se déroulant fugitivement dans les culs-de-sacs noirs des ruelles reculées.

 

Mais jamais il n’avait assisté à la torture d’un homme.

 

Et le spectacle ne faisait que commencer, car Camille menait la danse morbide. Rivaï sentait que cette séance de cuisine n’était pour la Dague qu’une routine, anodine sur l’immense tableau de chasse du réseau, et Camille agissait avec la même tranquillité habituée et précise que lorsque Rivaï était lui-même emprisonné et livré à sa cruauté. Mais cette fois, les gestes de Camille disaient aussi « Regarde ce qu’il se passe, et apprends ». C’était aussi une leçon pour lui et le garçon en eut la redoutée confirmation lorsque Camille releva paisiblement le visage vers lui.

 

\- À toi, Rivaï.

 

Le garçon sentit son échine se raidir comme une barre d’acier. Il resta interdit, fixant Camille avec incertitude. La Dague se leva et tira sa chaise pour inviter le garçon à venir s’y asseoir.

 

\- Approche.

 

Le corps de Rivaï bougea tout seul et il s’exécuta. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et avait l’impression que ses entrailles lui dégoulinaient hors du ventre, mais n’en montra rien. Camille l’observait attentivement, mais le visage du garçon restait d’une impassibilité de roc. Dans sa tête, la voix d’Ikki fredonnait en boucle, telle une prière lointaine soudain autant indispensable à sa survie que sa propre respiration.

Rivaï se plaça face au prisonnier. Quand ce dernier leva ses pupilles dilatées d’effroi vers lui, le garçon ferma le clapet de son âme à double tour.

 

 

**xxxxx**

 

 

\- Camille, il se fait tard, je vais verrouiller les caisses, lança Roch en voyant apparaître son homologue.

 

L’interpellé, sortant à peine de la pièce noire, hocha la tête en s’approchant d’eux, mais annonça avec calme à ses deux acolytes :

 

\- Roch, Herzéphyr, nous devrons nous réunir la semaine prochaine pour discuter du trafic des poudres. La Brigade militaire ne se manifeste plus, les passages seront dégagés. Ce sera le moment d’agir.

\- Un traquenard ? Contre qui ?

\- L’Egoule.

\- Ce sont eux qui ont fourré le nez dans notre base d’armement ? fit Roch. Il a avoué, ce type. Bien joué, encore une fois.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui aie directement fait le travail cette fois.

 

Les regards se tournèrent vers Rivaï qui sortait de la pièce. Imperturbable, toujours. Il finissait de fermer soigneusement son blouson jusqu’au menton, dissimulant farouchement le sang teintant sa chemise.

 

\- Bon travail, siffla Roch. Bon, eh ben rendez-vous la semaine prochaine alors.

\- Sans moi, déclara Herzéphyr. Je m’absenterai la semaine prochaine.

\- Quoi, encore ? Tu commences à devenir contrariant, fit remarquer Roch avec un sérieux menaçant.

 

Mais Rivaï n’écoutait pas les discussions

 

\- Rivaï.

 

Le garçon tourna la tête et vit que Camille sortait une tunique d’une vieille commode et la lui tendait.

 

\- Change-toi.

\- C’est bon.

 

Et sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la sortie sans que les patrons le rappellent. Il avait fait son taf de la journée, si le réseau avait besoin de lui il saurait où le trouver. En attendant, personne ne l’empêchait de disposer.

 

Bachir le bouscula au passage – encore – mais le petit brun n’y prit pas garde et referma la porte doucement derrière lui.

 

Kô n’était pas sur le palier. Tant pis. Le froid était cru mais Rivaï ne rabattit pas le capuchon du blouson sur ses oreilles et se mit à marcher dans les rues. Ces rues qui le connaissaient par cœur. Ces allées noires et ces pavés raclés qui savaient son allure, sa manière de se déplacer, de courir, d’avoir faim, d’être en colère, et d’étouffer le mal au creux de son ventre. Ces rues qui avaient tout vu de lui et qui, silencieuses, peuplées de fantômes épars, l’accueillaient comme dans un labyrinthe métaphysique.

Il pleuvait au-dehors. La cité noire ne connaissait pas la pluie, mais Rivaï avait appris sans s’en rendre compte à prévoir et reconnaître une atmosphère griffée d’eau tombante. Les émanations odorantes du sol propageaient dans le réseau d’avenues grises un effluve de terre et de ciel qui soustrayait aux souterrains, le temps de l’averse, l’odeur constante de pourriture humaine.

 

Et Rivaï marchait. Mécanique mais toujours plus silencieux qu’une couleuvre. Il arriva à la pointe sud-ouest de la ville. Là où il avait rencontré Kô pour la première fois, là l’eau des égouts avait coulé dans sa bouche, là où un philanthrope ayant trouvé un gamin agonisant avait pu lui permettre de rencontrer Erwin Smith, l’incarnation de son opposé total. Rivaï s’avança vers la coulée de la canalisation et, relevant la tête, repéra le passage vers Utopia. Cela ne lui paraissait pas moins haut qu’à l’époque mais retroussant légèrement ses manches, il escalada la façade humide et parvint à la brèche, par laquelle il se faufila. Les rues étaient désertes et il pleuvait bel et bien. Ce n’était pas une averse tonitruante, mais une longue pluie fine, persistante, dont l’espace entre les gouttes exaspérait. Utopia ne vivait pas que de soleil.

 

Rivaï grimpa le long de l’amas de briques défoncé créant le passage entre les deux mondes et parvint à son sommet. Il se trouvait là presque aussi haut que lorsqu’il avait regardé par la fenêtre de la chambre bourgeoise, quelques années auparavant.

 

Il s’assit, pieds ballants dans le vide, et ses mains exsangues ouvrirent le blouson, lui permettant de regarder son vêtement souillé. Les taches de sang commençaient à brunir et sécher. Le crachin fuselé donnait la chair de poule et emplissait les rues d’un silence animé d’un crépitement mélancolique. Kô soudain surgit de nulle part, à sa gauche et sans un bruit, sans en surprendre pour autant son compagnon. L’animal renifla la nuque accablée du garçon et huma la veste rougie, dont les taches de sang, âcres, dégageaient une odeur d’homme inconnu.

 

Kô s’allongea aux côté de Rivaï, dont la main se pressa contre le flanc palpitant.

 

\- La douleur est vraiment une chose étrange.

 

La douleur qui asservissait le corps et creusait jusqu’à la moelle de l’âme pour ôter toute volonté, toute loyauté, toute cohérence de l’esprit, et ouvrir la cervelle comme une noix pour en offrir toutes les connaissances. La douleur qui faisait parler, ployer, lâcher prise. La douleur, maîtresse incontestée de l’univers des Vivants, régissant le plus anodin des actes, et qui pourtant, Impératrice, était un outil si facilement manœuvrable entre les mains humaines.

La valeur des vies résidait aussi dans les secrets qu’elles abritaient, et la Triple Dague maîtrisait cela à merveille.

La tête de Rivaï était pleine des visions de cet homme se contorsionnant de douleur, de ses rauquements de souffrance insoutenables, de son regard se vidant peu à peu de volonté, comme une jarre percée déversant son contenu. Il avait l’impression de ne pas l’avoir touché une seule fois. Il avait l’impression de ne lui avoir rien fait… Après tout, il ne savait pas faire ce que faisait Camille. Quand Rivaï se battait il touchait pour neutraliser, visant les points vitaux et les martelant de frappes létales. La lame était rapide et efficace. Mais Camille évitait les points de mort et son art s’expérimentait non pas dans la brièveté de l’acte mais dans son aspect le plus insoutenable, au contraire. Aussi Rivaï avait l’impression de ne tout simplement pas agi. Les ordres que lui donnait Camille, ils les avaient suivis mécaniquement. Les coups et les blessures infligées au prisonnier l’avaient été par le corps de Rivaï mais la voix de Camille.

De toutes les vies qu’il avait prises (et qui n’était pas tant nombreuses), celle de cette carcasse humaine qui était restée à sa merci pendant des heures était étrangement la plus dure. Sans doute parce qu’il ne l’avait pas fait par choix, pour sa survie, mais sur l’ordre sans appel de Camille, de Roch et d’Herzéphyr.

 

\- C’est la première fois qu’on se fait doucher, Kô, déclara mollement le garçon. Regarde comme le ciel nous pisse sur la tête.

 

Il leva le nez et la noirceur des nuages se refléta dans ses yeux gris. Kô huma l’air et posa sa tête contre l’aine du garçon.

Kô qui ne comprenait rien, et comprenait tout. Ces yeux bruns de loup qui connaissaient tout de l’univers et de la vie et de la mort, et portait sur le monde des Hommes un jugement sage, méprisant, dénué d’avis. Un jugement dont Rivaï était tantôt épargné, tantôt le premier destinataire. Mais parce que ce jugement ne pouvait être formulé par des mots, parce qu’il était indescriptible alors que ses vêtements étaient rougis de sang, cela convenait à Rivaï.

 

\- Allons, fit-il avec un léger rictus. Il faudra bien que je me blinde un peu. Ce putain de réseau ne se laissera pas bousiller si facilement, je crois bien que j’aurais encore me salir un peu les mains avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

 

À travers le vêtement humide, il effleura machinalement cette marque répugnante et indélébile sur son torse.

 

\- Il faut vraiment que le résultat en vaille la peine…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’AI UNE BONNE NOUVELLE : PLUS DE PERSONNAGES INVENTÉS !!!!!! C’est bon, j’avais un petit sachet de OC à vider et le sachet est vide, y aura plus de personnages importants débarquant dans les prochains chapitres (je préfère le dire parce que cette fiction reprenant les années « vazy la té-ci mon frère - wesh wesh » de Rivaï, on voit pas grand-monde de connu forcément du coup les OC fleurissent comme des pissenlits et c’est parfois crevant à la lecture) M’enfin bref. Ceux qui ont besoin d’un petit récapitulatif des persos nouveaux n’ont qu’à demander ;)


	6. Anémone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La citation de début de chapitre (elle est un peu longue, désolée pour ça) est un tirée d’un slam du téléfilm Crapuleuses, je vous le conseille violemment !!! Alors bon, vous verrez bien mais ça cause au singulier pluriel, dans ma tête cette citation se rapporte à Rivaï seul, ou d’une certaine manière au gang lui-même. Faites-vous votre propre opinion ;)

_« **Elles étaient crapuleuses, un fruit vert à chair pure**_

**_Un noyau d’emmerdeuse, sanguines à la peau dure […]_ **

**_Elles étaient crapuleuses, essaim d’abeilles tueuses_ **

**_Qui vous piquent et vous niquent, et qui sèment la panique_ ** _»_

_Violette, Crapuleuses_

 

                                                                

**xXxXx**

 

La lettre jaunie passa sans un froissement d’une poche de manteau à l’autre. Une liasse de billets fit de même, dans le sens inverse. Sans échanger une parole ni un regard, les deux hommes se quittèrent comme ils s’étaient trouvés, chacun marchant droit devant lui, ayant à peine ralenti au moment du transfert du message et de l’argent. Les bruits de pas du destinataire résonnaient dans l’étroit boyau noir de la ruelle et il disparut sans plus de cérémonie.

 

Le messager, en l’entendant s’éloigner, retint un soupir de soulagement mêlé d’épuisement et s’adossa au mur. Cette situation allait finir par le tuer de trouille. Il n’avait jamais été fait pour se mêler de ces affaires tordues de réseau et il allait finir par se faire trouer la cervelle par l’un ou l’autre des gangs impliqués. Il n’avait plus qu’à espérer que tous les échanges se feraient aussi simplement et sans encombres que celui-ci et les précédents. Il tâta le fond de sa poche dans laquelle étaient repliés les billets froissés qui venaient de lui être échangés contre le message. Au moins la compensation en valait-elle la peine.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres fatiguées. Voilà de quoi s’offrir un petit plaisir ce soir. Une tournée au bar du Pavot. Ou bien une fille, ou deux. Ou peut-être un pot de confiture pour son gosse, mais cette idée était tout de même moins plaisante. 

 

L’homme s’ébroua pour se donner du courage et se décolla du mur, reprenant sa marche dans la ruelle obscure. Il prit vaguement conscience que les bruits des avenues plus peuplées, plus loin, paraissaient étrangement lointains. Oui, la ruelle était bien silencieuse.

 

\- Salut, Myle.

 

L’homme sentit son sang se glacer instantanément. Venue d’une hauteur dans son dos, la voix était grave, quoiqu’encore piqué d’un léger accent enfantin, et semblait émaner de ténèbres qu’il n’osa regarder en face. Il le fit pourtant ; ne sachant où il trouvait la volonté de se retourner, il jeta un coup d’œil en arrière et vit à peine un éclat gris dans le noir, perché sur le muret du proche le surplombant. Une silhouette sembla se détacher de l’ombre baignant le mur et atterrit au sol avec la souplesse d’un chat. Le léger claquement des semelles sur le pavé résonna comme un glas aux oreilles de l’homme. Fondu dans l’obscurité, la silhouette resta immobile un instant, comme attendant la réaction – autrement dit la fuite ou la contre-attaque – de Myle, qui resta figé. Reprenant ses esprits, il réalisa que sa pétrification n’était pas due seulement à l’effroi mais à au bon sens instinctif : si cette personne était celle qu’il craignait qu’elle soit, tenter quoi que ce soit serait vain. _La_ personne sur laquelle il aurait souhaité ne jamais tomber.

 

\- L’Anémone, souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque.

 

Prononcer son nom glaça son propre sang et il lui fit face, plus par incapacité à se mouvoir que par audace. Cet individu dont la renommée lugubre précédait sa présence était bien différent de tous les membres du réseau auquel il appartenait, et de tous les membres de réseau en général. Pas de discours odieux ou méprisant. L’Anémone apparaissait, frappait, et repartait sans une bavure. Une netteté froide et efficace. Une implacabilité sans tache qui faisait se déverser dans la conscience de ses adversaire l’épuisement et la tétanie face à la fatalité. Aussi Myle n’eut-il même pas l’idée d’essayer de fuir. Côtoyant l’effroi, la seule pensée qui l’effleura fut le regret d’avoir joué avec le feu. Les truands essayant de berner les réseaux étaient légions dans leur genre, et ils mourraient, et les suivants n’apprenaient rien. Myle eut presque le temps de se sentir un peu bête avant d’entendre la voix de son adversaire se disperser dans la ruelle.

 

\- Je n’ai rien contre toi non plus.

 

Cela aurait presque pu ressembler à une excuse, mais Myle ne put en prendre conscience. Il

n’eut pas le temps de sentir quoi que ce soit que la connexion nerveuse entre son cerveau et le reste de son corps était déjà rompue et qu’il s’effondrait, une coulée de sang noir inondant les stries du pavé.

 

Rivaï le fixa quelques secondes, quand une présence dans son dos le fit se retourner. Un choucas s’arrêta à l’angle de la rue. Par hasard, non pas attiré par le grabuge, car Rivaï n’en provoquait jamais dans ce genre de mission. Tous deux se toisèrent en silence. Rivaï les reconnaissait aussitôt, il n’avait même pas besoin de voir le tissu blanc ceignant le cou des choucas en un signe de caste distinctif. L’homme sembla jeter un coup d’œil à la déchirure sur le blouson mais ne s’en formalisa pas et tourna les talons. Il n’y avait aucun conflit à interrompre. Les choucas n’étaient pas des justiciers, mais des sentinelles. Le mal ou le bien étant fait, peu important, il n’y avait rien à faire de plus. Les choucas n’existaient soudain que lorsque les effusions de sang engendrait trop de grabuge et risquait d’enfler en un conflit conséquent. 

Rivaï le regarda s’éloigna et fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas _lui_ , celui auquel il avait fait face il y avait de cela près de dix ans, celui qui avait épargné Ikki agonisante et ayant posé les yeux sur lui, avait fait entendre sa voix. Cette voix que Rivaï connaissait à présent, qu’il avait parfaitement restituée dans sa mémoire et qui vibrait avec l’intensité de sa profonde perplexité chaque fois qu’il l’entendait, chaque jour… Cette voix qui appartenait à quelqu’un qu’il côtoyait mais dont il ne comprenait strictement pas les intentions. Il ne l’avait jamais revu sous son habit de choucas, drapé de noir et arborant le foulard blanc, mais Rivaï savait qu’il continuait de rôder lorsque son occupation officielle ne le retenait pas.

 

Rivaï tira un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya soigneusement la lame de la dague, à peine rougie pourtant, avant de la ranger de nouveau. Dard invisible.

 

_L’Anémone._

 

Un surnom étrange qui précédait sa présence, répandait les rumeurs et se distillait de rue en rue, d’actes en actes. Un gars du réseau (un jeune, à peine plus âgé que Rivaï, qui était cependant là depuis bien plus longtemps) qui nourrissait une fascination muette pour le garçon brun lui avait expliqué que ce surnom faisait référence à une créature mystique dont jamais Rivaï n’avait entendu parler, et qui louait la férocité impitoyable de ses attaques et leur foudroiement. L’Anémone qui filoute, enflamme, pique, lacère, envenime et disparaît dans un coup de vent. Tout le monde s’était accommodé de ce sobriquet comme si cette idée transcendait tout et s’imposait sur la personne de Rivaï comme une évidence dont la contingence était inenvisageable.

 

Cette appellation agaçait cependant Camille – qui lisait tant d’ouvrages interdits (avant de les brûler) et savait tant de choses improbables. Il était intervenu en entendant ce surnom la première fois, et grimaçait toujours lorsqu’il parvenait à ses oreilles. La véritable anémone peuplant ces « océans » dont l’humanité ne connaissait même plus l’existence, petit organisme mou et quasi-inerte aux tentacules urticants flasques, n’avait rien à voir avec la créature foudroyante que se figuraient les grouillauds des souterrains. Et le fait qu’un de ses gars puisse être comparé, dans l’ignorance de l’opinion publique, à un vulgaire cnidaire semblait le révolter plus que Rivaï lui-même, qui ne se sentait strictement pas atteint par cette histoire.

 

L’attention du garçon se reporta sur le cadavre, dont il fouilla le manteau. Il fourra l’argent dans la poche intérieur de son blouson, aux côtés du message qu’il avait intercepté en s’occupant du destinataire que venait de rencontrer Myle, tourna le dos au cadavre et disparut dans le réseau de ruelles. Lorsqu’il rentra au pigeonnier servant de QG, l’odeur de poudre et de cumin qui embaumait constamment les lieux le prit au nez. Herzéphyr, seul patron présent aujourd’hui (évènement d’une rareté mystique) fumait en silence au fond de la pièce, ombre autoritaire et discrète. Son chapeau jetait toujours sur son visage cette ombre étrange qui rendait son visage indiscernable, comme si un sortilège d’anonymat l’enveloppait. Rivaï avait cru au début que ce n’était qu’occasionnel, mais il s’était avéré bien vite que personne n’avait jamais vu le visage d’Herzéphyr. Deux hommes burinés étaient attablés avec Bachir qui, en génie de l’anatomie de l’affiloir, yeux bandés, s’exerçait à reconstituer un browning dont les pièces démontées étaient semblables aux entrailles éparses d’un petit animal qui prenait forme entre ses mains. Ce dernier, malgré sa cécité et sa minutieuse occupation manuelle, discutaient avec naturel avec les deux autres hommes. Lorsque Rivaï entra, la conversation qu’il capta était des plus subtiles.

 

\- Je te jure, j’en discutais encore avec un trafiquant qui magouille avec des gars des Brigades. Y parait que les Titans meurent pas, même quand tu leur coupes la tête !

\- Ben mince… Comme les poulets et les cafards ? Mais comment ils se démerdent alors, dans les Bataillons ? demanda un des interlocuteurs de Bachir qui continuait de traficoter son arme, yeux bandés.

\- Ben justement, c’est là que ça devient intéressant. Je sais pas si c’est une vieille vanne répandue dans l’armée, mais y paraît que pour buter définitivement un Titan faut lui enfoncer une épée dans le cul !

\- Heureusement que tu n’es pas soldat, alors, Bachir, lâcha Rivaï en passant près de la table. Déjà que tu as du mal à viser ta bouche avec ta cuillère quand tu manges, alors un trou du balle de Titan…

\- Peut parler celui pour qui un type normal fait déjà la taille d’un Titan !

 

Les éclats de rire fusèrent (mais s’atténuèrent vite lorsque les gars prirent conscience qu’ils riaient de _Rivaï_  : Bachir était sans doute le seul crétin osant le provoquer) et semblèrent vite très occupés, feignant de ne pas remarquer la tension s’élevant naturellement entre les deux membres du réseau.

Rivaï s’était arrêté au niveau de Bachir, à quelques mètres de lui, et le regard métallique glissa vers l’homme épais comme une lame près d’une gorge. Bachir le sentit et interrompit ses mouvements sans ôter son bandeau. L’arme n’était pas entièrement recomposée mais l’essentiel des éléments étaient en place. Bachir donna une pichenette sur la crosse et le revolver tournoya sur la table, s’immobilisant, le canon pointé sur Rivaï en une menace vaine mais explicite.

Rivaï n’avait aucun doute que parmi les hommes qu’il croisait parfois dans les QG, certains avaient participé à la chasse à l’homme qu’avait lancé la Triple Dague à ses trousses. Ils savaient donc de quoi il était capable, non pas pour avoir entendu des rumeurs exagérément chargées, mais pour l’avoir vu de leurs yeux, pour l’avoir combattu et avoir les dégâts que pouvait causer Rivaï. Mais la colère que nourrissait Bachir à son égard était plus forte que la prudence que Rivaï inspirait. Tous deux avaient cependant conscience de leur impuissance face à l’autre au sein du réseau, et alors que l’air autour des deux protagonistes se densifiait jusqu’à devenir presque palpable, la voix d’Herzéphyr tonna :

 

\- **Rivaï ! C’est quoi ces manières ?**

 

L’ambiance électrique se glaça soudain et le souffle des hommes témoins se suspendirent comme un seul. Avec une maîtrise admirable, Rivaï se tourna légèrement vers Herzéphyr, lâchant Bachir du regard comme un chien desserrerait les crocs autour de sa proie.

 

\- Bachir ! continua la Dague, agacé par les altercations chroniques entre ses deux hommes. Tu la fermes et tu continues ta bricole. Quand t’auras fini de faire mumuse avec ta pétoire on t’enverra taffer dans le quartier jaune, pigé ? Tu seras prié de pas revenir les mains vides.

\- Compris, lança Bachir avec une ferveur crispée.

 

La manière dont Herzéphyr avait interpellé Rivaï avait brûlé le sang de Bachir. La voix s’était abattue comme une claque, mais il y avait dans la façon qu’avait cette Dague de s’adresser à Rivaï quelque chose de différent : différent de la manière dont les autres boss s’adressaient à lui, différent de la façon dont Herzéphyr s’adressait aux autres. Foncièrement et subtilement différent. Bachir la percevait, cette attention aigue que portait Herzéphyr au rookie brun. Cet acharnement à surveiller ses manières, son respect envers ses supérieurs, son langage parfois alors que le boss lui-même jurait comme un charretier. Un traitement de faveur dans le négatif, une surveillance à peine perceptible mais que la conscience aiguisée de Bachir et son angoisse quant à sa propre place au sein du réseau percevaient sans mal.

 

Sans se démonter le moins du monde, le petit gars brun s’avança vers Herzéphyr, sans un mot, et posa l’argent et le message devant lui. L’homme lut le contenu du papier et commenta avec satisfaction :

 

\- Le putain de nom du rat d’indic qui a fait alliance avec l’Egoule…

 

Il fourra le papier et l’argent dans une besace de cuir suspendue à sa chaise et fit signe à Rivaï de le suivre pour le « poinçonnage » dans une salle isolée. Avec pour fond sonore les jurons d’Herzéphyr au sujet de cette Pénurie qui creusait les ventres, un énième point noir s’ajouta au centre du cercle concentrique de son tatouage, assombri au premier tiers depuis les mois passés à travailler ici.

 

Le réseau était un prédateur impitoyable, sanguinaire, malmenant l’humanité souterraine en maintenant pourtant une sorte d’équilibre dangereux au sein de cette société gangrénée. La Triple Dague était un fauve obéissant à ses propres lois de prédation et de chapardage, et de survie… mais Rivaï savait, par un atavisme viscéral, que cette bête-là avait beau être sans pareil, elle restait un fauve. Il avait juste à lui mordre les pattes pour le faire trébucher. Et une fois à terre, l’égorger. Les trois sauvages qui supportaient ce monstre de réseau n’étaient pas invincibles, bien que terriblement impressionnants. Au fil des semaines et des mois, Rivaï s’était dressé un tableau de ces trois hommes.

 

Roch, qui à première vue semblait n’être qu’un individu lambda, trapu comme les tavernes en étaient bondées, s’avérait être un homme taillé tout d’un bloc. Rivaï l’avait vu torse nu lors de rares occasions, des entraînements du boss qu’il avait entrevus, et avait été muettement impressionné par sa carrure : pas le moindre muscle n’était dessiné mais tout était compact, solide, dense, pâte d’acier coulée dans la chair. Une masse de puissance brute, forteresse renfermant un esprit plus vif qu’il n’y paraissait, un œil aiguisé cernant le bonhomme face à lui en un quart de seconde et s’appropriant ses tics, ses réflexes, ses manies de combat sans même qu’une lutte ait été engagée. Et si celle-ci débutait, il serait irrémédiablement celui qui mènerait la danse et finirait vainqueur. Au sein du réseau, Roch était un tigre terrible.

 

Camille, plus singulier, un visage en lame de couteau, un être tout entier acéré, tranchant, létal.

Une des premières pensées s’imposant à Rivaï lorsqu’il pensait à Camille était que l’homme n’avait rien d’un gars de la cité noire, mais tout d’un aristocrate déchu (pour autant que la vision qu’avait Rivaï de cette classe soit exacte). Camille semblait tout droit sorti d’une famille fine et astiquée, pourtant il ne rechignait pas à se salir honteusement les mains, à faire le sale travail sans manifester autre chose que du dédain. Mais il ne jurait pas, n’était pas débraillé, ne crachait pas, se tenait droit. Dans sa manière de vivre en bête puante des sous-sols, il était distingué, presque classe, et était doté d’une élocution troublante fleurie de connaissances étranges – à croire que tous les livres interdits du monde étaient passés sous ses yeux. Il avait cette élégance humiliante lorsqu’il faisait ployer un homme, comme il avait fait (en apparence) ployer Rivaï dans cette pièce glaciale. Camille était le serpent du réseau.

 

Herzéphyr…

Les deux autres étaient de spectaculaires énergumènes mais étonnamment, Rivaï se sentait irrémédiablement fasciné par le dernier qui était pourtant celui dont chacun ne savait que peu de choses. Herzéphyr qui disparaissait, et réapparaissait ponctuellement, sans crier gare, et s’envolait de nouveau, et se faisait presque oublier, et revenait. Herzéphyr, toujours paré de ce chapeau noir qui lui mangeait le visage et le rendait indiscernable. Herzéphyr qui savait passer inaperçu dans les rues, fondu dans la masse, et pourtant exhaler une aura hypnotisante et terrifiante. Rivaï avait pensé avec mépris que cette manie étrange de l’homme à disparaître finirait par lui coûter sa place sur le trône du réseau, mais il n’en était rien et il l’avait à présent bien compris. Herzéphyr avait beau ne faire preuve de présence que rarement, étant presque obligé de rappeler son existence lors de ses retours, son influence n’en était pas moins forte, au contraire. Et par son autorité transcendant son absence, il prouvait qu’il était plus puissant que les deux autres. Et pour Rivaï, il était un mystère tout entier, et le garçon ne pouvait parfois s’empêcher de le regarder en se demandant ce qui l’avait poussé à agir ainsi, _ce jour-là… et pourquoi il faisait cela._ Herzéphyr était une chimère mystique et féroce, s’arrachant à toute explication.

 

Décidément, la Triple Dague était menée par un sacré trio d’énergumènes.

 

En sortant, il se rappela avoir quelque chose à faire et emprunta le chemin menant à celle qui l’attendait. Arrivé devant l’auberge du Pavot, il émit un sifflement long et sec et il ne fallut pas dix secondes pour que la petite main pâle de Mésange fasse un signe à la fenêtre, ni pour que Rivaï se retrouve perché sur la balustrade après avoir escaladé la gouttière. Mésange, nue sous une robe de chambre miteuse ouverte jetée sur les épaules, finissait de retaper le lit.

 

\- Qui voilà ? sourit la jeune femme à la vue du garçon. Pépite bien sûr, qui n’apprendra jamais à passer par la porte.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

 

Mésange finit de redonner du volume à un gros oreiller bordeaux et, sachant que Rivaï ne bougerait pas de la fenêtre, elle tira un tabouret pour se mettre face à lui. Un drôle de brin de fille. Même pas vraiment jolie, mais possédant un charme étrange qui donnait à ses yeux noirs trop grands et son être trop petit une force troublante, qui désarçonnait et faisait s’affoler le pouls. Elle n’avait pas fait le moindre commentaire en découvrant le tatouage sur la poitrine de Rivaï la première fois. En vérité elle semblait y rester complètement indifférente. Rivaï s’était demandé si elle voyait beaucoup de gars de la Triple Dague et avait été effleuré par la pensée que peut-être, Bachir était déjà rentré dans la chambre. Il avait préféré occulter le sujet et n’en parlait ni n’y pensait (du moins s’y efforçait-il).

 

\- Un type d’hier matin m’a parlé de toi, annonça-t-elle. Il dit te connaître, presque comme si tu lui appartenais à vrai dire. C’est l’organisateur de l’arène de Macondo, il a pas pu s’empêcher de causer pendant l’affaire. Avant, pendant, après, il m’a bassinée à ton sujet ! Comme quoi on te voyait plus à l’arène et que ça manquait à sa poche. Il est fâché et contrarié que tu te sois envolé.

\- Je ne suis pas censé contenter tous les contrariés de cette ville.

\- Ce n’est pas n’importe quel contrarié, c’était un genre d’ancien patron quand même… Enfin, un fournisseur de fric en tout cas, rectifia-t-elle devant l’œil plissé de Rivaï.

\- Justement, j’avais aucun contrat avec lui.

 

Mésange tressait machinalement ses longs cheveux noirs qui ne cessaient de retomber en cascade indomptable sur ses épaules frêles.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- À propos de ?

\- Des combats. Tu as l’air d’avoir trouvé meilleure affaire ailleurs, mais tu compterais tout de même remettre les bandes aux poings de temps à autres ?

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

 

La jeune femme sourit et s’étira longuement, ne se souciant pas que les pans de sa robe de chambre glissent et dévoilent son corps.

 

\- Je me demande, rétorqua-t-elle avec ce ton espiègle qui lui aiguisait le regard. C’est tout.

\- Non, je n’ai pas l’intention de retourner à Macondo, répondit Rivaï sans quitter son visage des yeux. Tu le diras au type, si jamais il revient te voir. Je n’en ai pas besoin, déjà, et puis je déteste ça.

\- Quoi  _ça_ ?

\- L’arène, tout. L’odeur de ces quartiers, les débiles qui gueulent à la vue des mâchoires défoncées, et se battre dans le vide. 

 

À ces mots, Mésange partit d’un rire à grands éclats clairs, dont le sarcasme n’échappa pas à Rivaï.

 

\- Menteur, répliqua-t-elle. Tu aimes ça, la brutalité vide. Ça te fait vivre, Pépite.

 

Rivaï la fixa longuement à ces mots et elle n’aurait su décrypter ce qui passa dans son regard. Lassitude ? Révolte, déni ? Elle n’eut pas le temps d’interpréter cette lueur indescriptible que Rivaï détourna le regard pour le reporter vaguement sur la rue.

 

\- Non, je n’aime pas ça.

 

Il lâcha le garde-fou d’une main, se préparant à retomber au sol.

 

\- Salut Mésange, lui lança-t-il.

\- À plus, Pépite. Surveille tes arrières !

\- Toujours.

 

Rivaï disparut de l’encadrement de la fenêtre et la jeune femme n’entendit même pas le bruit de son atterrissage, deux étages plus bas.

 

 _Surveille tes arrières_. Une petite phrase qui en disait long sur les retors de la cité souterraine, un conseil, une recommandation traditionnelle qui avait remplacé depuis longtemps le « à bientôt » dans les habitudes nerveuses de ses habitants. .

 

Mésange ferma grossièrement son vêtement et se pencha à la fenêtre afin d’observer brièvement la rue. Envolé déjà, Pépite. Les longs yeux noirs de la jeune femme se plissèrent légèrement et une expression étrange lissa son visage avant qu’elle ne se détourne de la fenêtre.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

\- Tu passes de moins en moins ces derniers temps, marmonna la voix léthargique d’Aleb contre son oreille.

\- Mhmm.

\- Je m’en plains pas hein… C’est juste que j’y pense quoi…

\- Mmmh.

 

La conversation se perdit dans un marmonnement somnolent qui clôtura l’échange, et Aleb lâcha un soupir à la fois las et bienheureux. Ils étaient affalés sur la paillasse de leur cahute, silencieux. Rivaï était allongé sur son ami, tous deux à moitié vêtus et flottant dans une semi-léthargie plutôt confortable.

 

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la dernière fois. Ils ne se retrouvaient que de temps à autre, parfois deux à trois fois dans la même semaine, ou bien à des intervalles d’une ou deux rares rencontres par mois. Rivaï passait parfois pour venir chercher une bricole, simplement saluer son comparse et prendre vaguement quelques nouvelles, mais la plupart du temps ils n’échangeaient pas une parole avant de s’agripper à bras-le-corps et de déployer toute leur énergie contre et avec l’autre dans des échanges qui annihilait le monde autour d’eux et les recrachaient, vidés.

 

Rivaï avait la tête posée sur torse du roux, les yeux mi-clos, envoûté par le tam-tam lointain du cœur pulsant dans la cage thoracique. Aleb semblait à moitié assoupi mais de temps à autre ses mains, croisées au creux des reins du brun, s’animaient légèrement sous la chemise froissée et effleuraient le dos zébré des vieilles lacérations admirablement guéries. Rivaï gardait toujours sa chemise, depuis cette fois où il avait disparu cinq jours durant et que cette fille mutilée et à moitié illuminée, Squirrel, l’avait recueilli et soigné il y avait de cela près de sept mois. Lorsque lui et Rivaï couchaient ensemble depuis cette période, Al’ avait remarqué que son partenaire gardait farouchement son haut. Cela n’était pas spécialement dérangeant mais lorsqu’il tentait de temps à autres de dénuder un peu le brun et d’ouvrir son vêtement, celui-ci se montrait intransigeant. Aleb s’était naturellement expliqué cela par le fait que le garçon souhaite garder couvertes ces cicatrices humiliantes lacérant son dos. Le roux connaissait Rivaï (ou tout ce qu’il était possible d’en connaître) sur le bout des doigts, mais il se trompait cette fois-ci. Rivaï n’était honteux de quoi que ce soit, pas de ces marques en tout cas.

 

Si cela faisait sept mois qu’il n’avait plus vu le torse de Rivaï, il ignorait ainsi complètement que celui-ci était marqué du sceau de la Triple Dague. Rivaï mettait tout en œuvre pour que son compagnon n’en sache rien. Et il semblait en effet n’en rien savoir. Il n’avait pas reparlé de cet incident qui avait déchiré le dos de Rivaï et mais ce dernier soupçonnait son partenaire de nourrir toujours sa rancune futile. Et même s’il était parfois évident que le roux restait finalement passif suite à ses élans vindicatifs, Rivaï craignait quelque chose de la part d’Aleb, quelque chose dont il ne parlait jamais, qui ne laissait aucune signe, n’avait aucune forme mais se préparait lentement dans l’esprit du roux, il le sentait.

Mais cette inquiétude était fugitive lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient et se regardaient, partageaient un repas, quelques mots, du silence, une nuit.

 

C’était simple et bon. Rivaï ne dispersait plus son énergie en coucheries stériles. Cela ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde. Il n’aimait pas particulièrement cette habitude qu’il avait gardé pendant des années, cette manie malsaine qui le poussait certains soirs contre des quasi-inconnus alors qu’au début, il n’était même encore qu’un gosse. Ces moments étaient pénibles la plupart du temps, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti un réel plaisir durant ces nuits. À présent, il n’avait de toute manière plus tellement d’occasions de perdre du temps avec ces futilités.

 

Et, comme Rivaï ne couchait plus au gré de quelques rencontres hasardeuses, Aleb avait arrêté lui aussi. Ils semblaient se suffire l’un à l’autre, leur manque de temps leur révélant l’humilité de leurs désirs, et c’était très bien ainsi.

 

Rivaï se sentit tiré de nouveau de sa somnolence par la voix d’Aleb, étonnamment distincte.

 

\- Où est Kô au fait ?

\- Sais pas.

\- La dernière fois il était pas là non plus, ça fait plus d’une semaine que j’ai pas vu ce gros loup.

\- Il doit traîner.

\- Depuis une semaine ? Il te fait des infidélités oui, tu vas voir qu’il aura suivi une jolie chienne. Tu devrais le castrer ce cabot, ça t’éviterait de le perdre dans la cité.

\- Il fait ce qu’il veut, et celui qui touche aux couilles de mon chien je lui fais bouffer les siennes.

 

Aleb dut interpréter cela comme une conclusion concise et limpide du sujet, car il n’ajouta rien. Rivaï releva les yeux vers lui et après l’avoir fixé un moment, il frotta son poing contre la mâchoire fine du jeune homme, recouverte d’un duvet auburn qui ornait son menton depuis quelques jours.

 

\- Tu devrais te raser, lâcha Rivaï.

 

Aleb baissa les yeux vers le visage de son ami, amusé par la petite moue qu’il affichait.

 

\- T’aimes pas ?

\- Pas trop. On dirait du papier de verre.

\- Pauvre chochotte !

 

Un léger coup de genou dans les testicules (la jambe de Rivaï se trouvant à l’endroit propice) lui fit émettre un petit bruit de douleur mêlé d’amusement.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que t’attends, toi, pour nous montrer enfin un peu de duvet ? rétorqua-t-il en frottant les joues du brun.

\- J’t’emmerde !

\- Mais sois pas vexé ! Je t’aime bien comme ça, moi. T’es comme un petit bébé !

 

Aleb vit Rivaï réagir instantanément à ces mots : le garçon brun mit soudain tout son poids sur le corps du plus grand, dont la respiration se fit plus ardue. Il sentait les muscles de Rivaï rouler sous sa peau tandis que ce dernier, se coulant contre le lui avec une félinité menaçante en pressant son bassin contre le sien, amena son visage à hauteur de celui d’Aleb pour planter ses yeux métalliques dans ceux de son ami.

 

\- Tu vas voir si je suis un bébé…, souffla-t-il, électrique, faisant frissonner le roux.

 

Rivaï s’apprêta à plonger la tête vers le ventre d’Aleb, mais deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses joues pour l’en empêcher.

                                   

\- Oops ! fit le plus grand, un sourire navré aux lèvres. J’adorerais ça, mais je dois filer. On m’attend !

 

Et ni une ni deux, lâchant le visage de Rivaï et s’arrachant à son emprise, Aleb s’extirpa de la paillasse et sauta dans ses vêtements. Rivaï resta déconcerté quelques instants puis, gommant toute contrariété dans sa voix, demanda :

 

\- Qui ça « on » ?

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? rétorqua Aleb avec un rictus taquin. T’es jaloux ?

 

Aleb n’avait pas besoin de se tourner pour sentir les sourcils de Rivaï se froncer dans son dos. Le brun attendait une réponse et après avoir été laissé sur le cul, Aleb savait qu’il le ne le lâcherait pas tant que sa question resterait en suspens.

 

\- C’est à la fabrique, répondit-il.

\- On est en fin de mois, c’est toujours ton congés à cette période.

\- Et ben aujourd’hui, ils ont besoin. Tu sais, avec la Pénurie, on doit redoubler d’ardeur dans ce taf d’ingrat. On est mobilisé même de nuit en ce moment. Mais si, je te l’avais dit en plus…

\- Je ne m’en souviens pas.

 

Aleb pinça les lèvres mais dos à Rivaï, ne permit pas à ce dernier de le voir. Mieux valait ne pas traîner. Le brun regardait sans bouger son partenaire finir de se chausser et d’enrouler une écharpe effilochée autour de son cou. Rivaï savait que le regard le plus noir du monde était susceptible de ne pas être pris au sérieux par Aleb mais il ne put empêcher ses traits de se durcir, rancunier, quand le roux se tourna vers lui et, mutin, se pencha vers Rivaï et lui attrapa le bout du nez, secouant légèrement son visage comme il le ferait pour taquiner un gosse.

 

\- Oooh !..., sourit-il, moqueur. Il est frustré, bébé…

 

Un coup de pied de Rivaï repoussa méchamment Aleb, qui ricana.

 

\- Bon, je m’arrache… Tu claques la porte en sortant ! plaisanta-t-il. Enfin, pas trop fort si on veut pas que la baraque tombe en morceau. M’enfin, tu sais comment on fait. Je crois me souvenir que tu habitais vaguement ici avant de te tirer comme un rat…

 

Un second coup de pied dans les rotules répondit au léger sarcasme qui ne fit qu’arracher un nouveau ricanement à Aleb. Il sembla soudain hésiter une infime seconde, si brièvement que Rivaï n’y prit pas garde… soudainement le plus grand se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur le bout du nez du brun.

Rivaï n’eut pas le temps de réagir qu’Aleb était déjà à la porte, lui adressant un petit clin d’œil et un vague signe de la main.

 

\- Salut ma poule !

 

La porte claqua. Rivaï s’était vaguement déconnecté au moment où son ami avait déposé le léger baiser sur son nez. Troublé et perplexe, il fronça un sourcil et se frotta le nez du dos de la main.

 

\- C’était quoi _ça_ , enfoiré ?...

 

   Le garçon se laissa retomber à plat dos sur la paillasse, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale sans avoir réalisé que son rythme cardiaque s’était imperceptiblement accéléré. La moisissure au plafond n’avait pas changé. Les rivières de craquelures s’étaient légèrement ramifiées, mais la cahute était presque figée dans un état de délabrement si extrême que pourriture, termites et humidité ne parviendraient jamais à la ronger jusqu’à un état plus déplorable. Pourtant l’endroit était chaleureux, à ses yeux. Moins confortable que la tanière de Squirrel, moins sécurisé, moins agréable, mais ici il se sentait presque complet. Il y vivait avec Aleb après tout. _Viv **ait**_ …

Cet enfoiré de rouquin. Il n’arrivait même pas à se demander à quoi ressemblerait sa vie s’il n’avait pas croisé la route d’Aleb. Oh, sans doute cela ne changerait pas grand-chose : il aurait combattu à Macondo dans l’espoir de se faire approcher par la Triple Dague, l’aurait intégrée, se plierait à ses ordres en aiguisant sa lame dans l’ombre… Mais d’une certaine manière, l’existence d’Aleb entremêlée à présent à la sienne lui apportait un sentiment de plénitude et sans q’il se l’avoue, le rassurait.

 

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et resta immobile, figé. À cet endroit précis, dans l’angle du mur noir éclairé de la lueur filtrant par l’interstice, cinq ou six auparavant se déroulait une scène anodine qui sans qu’il en comprenne la raison, vint fleurir doucement dans la mémoire de Rivaï.

 

 

_L’adolescent roux, voûté et osseux, était assis dans ce coin de la cahute. C’était le soir sans doute. Il faisait toujours sombre de toute manière. Le jeune semblait être une allégorie de l’Abandon le plus total, insignifiant et pitoyable ramassis de membres frémissants dans l’obscurité. Il était seul dans la cabane mais, sans y voir grand-chose, il façonnait un petit morceau de métal ductile, tordait les filaments, limait les excroissances, aiguisait les arêtes. Des doigts déjà habiles, seuls signe de conscience –et de vie – que donnait l’adolescent. Sa respiration s’accéléra soudain lorsque la porte de la cahute s’ouvrit dans le grincement habituel. L’œil du roux s’alluma en voyant la silhouette courte et silencieuse qui s’avança vers lui. Il sembla revivre en présence de Rivaï et eut un petit spasme en découvrant ce que tenait son sauveur dans les mains. Le garçon brun lui tendit une miche durcie et les yeux glauques d’Aleb ne remarquèrent pas l’hématome sombre qui colorait la tempe du plus jeune._

_L’adolescent roux, sans un mot, s’empressa d’attraper la nourriture mais au moment où la sa main allait cueillir le pain, le poing de Rivaï se fracassa contre son crâne. L’adolescent percuta le mur de plein fouet avant même d’avoir pu toucher la miche. Sonné, il dodelina de la tête et entrevit à travers sa vue trouble la petite silhouette noire de Rivaï, dressée face à lui comme une forteresse._

_\- Si tu veux manger, bats-moi._

_\- Uuh…_

_Le gémissement du plus grand (qui se tassa un peu plus) agaça Rivaï, qui agita le pain sous le nez d’Aleb._

_\- Alors quoi ? Tu crois que parce que tu es libre et débarrassé de ce porc, la graille va te pousser directement dans l’estomac ? Apprends à gagner ta nourriture si tu veux tenir tout seul ! Debout._

_À ces mots il empoigna le col d’Aleb et le releva comme s’il ne pesait rien, l’obligeant à se tenir debout face à lui. Le roux le dépassait de plus d’une tête et demie mais pourtant il était celui qui se sentait écrasé par la présence de Rivaï. Il sentit ses jambes prêtes à fléchir de nouveau, mais le poing du garçon sur son col le maintint fermement, l’empêchant de se dérober._

_\- Allez ! Cogne ! Pousse, saccage, débrouille-toi pour avoir ce pain ! **Allez !**_

_Rivaï plaqua plus violemment Aleb contre le mur, ignorant le son mat et désagréable des vertèbres heurtant le ciment._

_Prenant conscience de l’impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait, le roux sembla essayer de se rebiffer, agissant enfin comme Rivaï l’attendait de lui : serrant les dents, il essaya dans un geste se voulant brusque d’arracher le pain des mains du garçon, mais ce dernier le repoussa durement, et de plus en plus violemment au fur et à mesure que l’adolescent tentait sa chance. Alors que le revers du poing de Rivaï le repoussait une énième fois, Aleb se plaqua lui-même de nouveau contre le mur, comme pour s’y fondre. Sa tentative ayant avorté il semblait définitivement avoir perdu tout courage et le revoilà, épuisé, hésitant, tremblant presque sans oser faire un geste vers Rivaï._

_Celui-ci, à la vue de cet adolescent brisé et pathétique, serra les dents et aboya :_

_\- Ch’uis pas ta mère, pigé ! Alors si t’es pas capable de te débrouiller tu n’auras pas de jupons dans lesquels chouiner ! Bouge ton cul, Aleb ! Si tu veux vivre maintenant, montre-le !_

_\- Arrête…, gémit Aleb, s’écrasant davantage contre la paroi._

_Rivaï essaya de le secouer (non sans l’insulter naturellement) un peu mais le roux se débattit pauvrement._

_\- Laisse-moi... !_

**_\- Si j’te laisse, tu vas crever !_ ** _rugit Rivaï en empoignant les cheveux d’Aleb pour l’obliger à le regarder. **T’es même pas capable de t’attraper ta bouffe !**_

_\- Mais je suis pas comme toi Rivaï…_

_L’adolescent, suffoquant, repoussa Rivaï avec une telle faiblesse que le brun se détacha comme par magie de lui, comme si cette impuissance écrasante émanant d’Aleb l’avait brûlé. Aleb se laissa glisser le long du mur, se ramassa comme un animal apeuré, entourant ses jambes de ses bras comme pour occuper le moins d’espace possible dans ce monde qui le brutalisait et lui était hostile. Ses sanglots étouffés rendaient ses mots presque inintelligibles._

_\- Moi je suis pas… fort comme toi…_

_En entendant cela, Rivaï se figea. Aleb, le visage perdu dans ses cheveux, ses mains et ses larmes, ne vit pas l’expression indescriptible qui pétrifia le visage du brun. Il regarda longuement Aleb et ce dernier continua à pleurer. Immobiles, face à face, deux petites silhouettes noires dans l’encre noire de la nuit de la cité. Minuscule âme, debout et tétanisée, silencieuse face à la carcasse fragile de son semblable._

_\- C’est pas ça être fort, Aleb._

_La voix de Rivaï, encore enfantine, était légèrement enrouée mais d’un calme touchant dans l’opacité de l’atmosphère. Aleb continua de sangloter en silence, sentant le plus petit s’accroupir devant lui. Il leva un œil prudent et sentit son cœur se figer dans sa pulsation face à la lueur polaire et troublante des prunelles brillant dans le noir._

_\- Tu es beaucoup plus fort que moi._

_Aleb resta pantois, peu sûr de l’opérationnalité de son cerveau quant à l’entente de cette phrase absurde. Mais déjà la petite main forte se tendait vers lui et il la saisissait, dans un geste salvateur et naturel. Et Rivaï le relevait encore, sans un mot, sans douceur ni brutalité, et le voilà sur pied, de nouveau plus grand et tellement plus petit que lui. Le poing du brun lui tapota rudement la poitrine._

_\- Commence par apprendre à vivre. Tu seras fort après._

_Aleb n’aurait pas à manger tant qu’il ne se serait pas battu pour ça. Mais Rivaï était là pour le lui apprendre après tout._

…

 

Un gargouillement sonore manqua de faire tomber en miette les murs vermoulus, faisant sursauter lui-même Rivaï, le tirant des méandres de sa mémoire. Voilà la faim qui le tenaillait et le tirait de ce souvenir de pain et de coups. Douce ironie de la réminiscence. Il s’enfonça les avant-bras dans le ventre avec un grognement, harassé par la faim. Cette putain de faim qui s’accrochait à lui comme une tique, une épidémie contaminant tous les foyers avec la même efficacité qu’un virus qui ne tarderait pas à faire des ravages chez les plus faibles. La Pénurie… Voilà comment appelaient les habitants de l’Utopia souterraine ces périodes de disette qui amaigrissait les étales des épiceries et endolorissait les entrailles. Cela arrivait lorsque les récoltes étaient mauvaises à la surface. Ils étaient à la fin de la saison chaude, et celle-ci avait été très lourde et moite, faisant dépérir les cultures. Si les habitants de la surface devaient s’en plaindre un peu, ceux des sous-sols en mourraient parfois.

 

Rivaï se dirigea vers le seul placard et l’ouvrit prudemment, découvrant à l’intérieur une miche de pain à la croûte grise et épaisse. Petit détail cynique : l’aliment était à moitié enveloppé dans un mouchoir bleu, un vieux canevas qu’Aleb avait cousu et abandonné il y avait quelques temps et que Rivaï reconnu sans mal, ce qui lui donna envie de faire une grimace et d’insulter la miche. Aleb l’avait laissée là pour lui. Le roux savait que Rivaï venait pour prendre de ses nouvelles, retrouver sa présence et coucher avec lui avant de simplement repartir, il ne venait certainement pas quémander (de toute manière, tout le monde aurait eu besoin de quémander partout pour manger à sa faim). Mais Al savait bien que son petit partenaire avait faim. Il le sentait dans la fureur de son ventre lorsqu’ils s’étreignaient et pourtant il ne lui avait jamais proposé de partager un repas. Un accord transcendant, muet et inviolable, stupidement orgueilleux.

 

Rivaï tendit prudemment la main vers la miche de pain et resta interdit. À l’impression stupide de se voler lui-même alors que les lieux étaient encore son territoire d’origine, l’évidence qu’Aleb n’avait pas moins faim que lui donnait d’avance à ce pain un goût âcre. Pas de traitement faveur, bordel.

 

\- Fais chier.

 

Il souleva la miche afin d’essuyer soigneusement le bois du meuble tout empoussiéré avant d’y reposer le pain. Ce dernier semblait à présent reposer sur un petit disque outrageusement propre au milieu du meuble sale. Voilà. Double message pour Aleb : ne pas se foutre de la gueule du monde avec sa miche tentatrice, et passer le chiffon dans cette foutue baraque.

De mauvaise humeur, le garçon se fit violence, s’attifa décemment, sortit et descendit dans la rue.

 

Il shoota dans un éclat de ferraille, produisant machinalement un fracas dans l’espoir inconscient que cela ferait venir Kô. Démarche vaine. L’animal s’était bel et bien volatilisé dans l’immensité de la cité. Si l’hypothèse de la chienne était vraie (et il y avait de grandes chances qu’elle le soit, du moins Rivaï préférait-il savoir Kô en vadrouille amoureuse qu’embroché par un clodo), la Belle avait intérêt à en valoir la peine pour lui arracher ainsi son partenaire. _Son ombre_ était un terme presque plus juste, et elle lui manquait à sa manière.

 

Maussade, Rivaï traversa la cité souterraine et s’enfonça dans le cul-de-sac défoncé de la rue des Pieds-de-Corbeau, au fond de laquelle, camouflée par des monceaux de débris et une couverture de lierre sale, se tenait comme une petite bête accroupie la tanière de Squirrel. Il toqua six petits coups en un rythme singulier et entra.

 

Squirrel était affairée à coudre. Elle était toujours affairée à quelque chose : ranger, déranger, ranger de nouveau dans un ordre nouveau, parler avec ces plantes piquantes étranges qui peuplaient la cabane, coudre et découdre et recoudre, et préparer son écœurante cuisine au miel, et parler aux coléoptères s’amassant à l’angle des murs, et nettoyer précautionneusement la salle de bain, et parler toute seule. Mais la plupart du temps, elle tressait de petits fils de couleur de sorte à confectionner de drôle de bracelets, qu’elle disait magiques et qu’elle vendait une fois toutes les deux semaines à la surface, dans un renfoncement de rue d’Utopia, à l’extrême limite entre les deux mondes. Mais ce n’était pas un bracelet bariolé qui l’occupait à cet instant.

Lorsque Rivaï porta son attention sur elle, elle était en train de fredonner un air paillard sans sembler en saisir le sens, comme si elle chantonnait une berceuse d’enfant. Mais ce qui attira l’attention du garçon fut l’objet de l’activité de couture de Squirrel. Il reconnut sans mal le tissu vert usé que les mains habiles manipulaient.

 

Il n’eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que Squirrel, semblant sentir sa présence, eut un sursaut violent et se tourna vers lui, un regard effrayé sur le visage. L’image de Rivaï sembla mettre vingt bonnes secondes à atteindre son cerveau et y retrouver le dossier concernant cette personne qu’elle connaissait depuis des mois. Elle sembla s’apaiser tout aussi vite en le reconnaissant, reprenant en souriant sa mélodie et son ouvrage.

 

\- C’est quoi, ça ? gronda la voix de Rivaï, ses yeux fixés sur le tissu que Squirrel travaillait.

\- Je vais finir cette cape.

\- C’est…

\- Je m’en occupe, chantonna-t-elle sans pressentir la tempête.

 

Squirrel aurait pu croire qu’un fauve se jetait sur elle pour lui arracher farouchement le tissu des mains. Rivaï étira l’étoffe et découvrit avec un semblant d’horreur le travail de tissage qu’avait dangereusement abordé par la jeune femme. Telle une mosaïque de plumes de fils noirs, une aile apparaissait en plein milieu de la cape verte, et la pointe d’une aile blanche, symétrique, commençait à coloniser le tissu. Squirrel ne vit pas l’expression de Rivaï alors qu’il tenait à bout de bras sa cape inopinément customisée. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles cuivrées et déclara d’une voix claire :

 

\- Ce sont les ailes de la lib…

\- Je t’ai rien demandé ! aboya Rivaï en tournant vers elle un visage étonnement furieux. T’as pas à y toucher !

\- Ils ont tous des ailes, déclara la jeune femme avec la voix anormalement atone qui enraillait son timbre, sans raison, lors de certaines oscillations de son esprit. Elles n’ont pas encore été cousues sur la tienne. Il faut des ailes.

\- Je m’en tape qu’il y ait des ailes, des cornes ou des couilles de rat ! Ce truc, c’est à moi ! Bricole pas mes affaires !

 

Le garçon semblait hors de lui et triturait le tissu avec nervosité. Un bref éclair de lucidité lui fit prendre conscience de la disproportion de sa réaction mais il ne parvint pas à reprendre son calme. Il foudroya Squirrel du regard, regarda avec dépit sa précieuse relique et, étouffant un grondement de colère, roula la cape en boule et la jeta avec rage sur le lit.

Squirrel resta spectatrice silencieuse, puis elle se tourna vers Rivaï et ce dernier remarqua l’énergie étrange se dégageant de l’œil aveugle. Cet éclat de clairvoyance muette et animale qui animait tantôt la prunelle ambrée, tantôt l’œil éteint, et qui faisait de Squirrel la personne la plus déconcertante qu’il ait connue.

 

\- J’aime le vert, déclara-t-elle soudain. Et toi, quelle couleur aimes-tu ?

 

Rivaï était si exaspéré qu’il ne parvint à soupirer, gémir, s’écrier ou faire quoi que ce soit spontanément (bien que l’idée de se fracasser le crâne contre tous les murs de la cabane s’accrocha quelques secondes à son esprit). Il siffla un juron inintelligible et rétorqua avec emportement :

 

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- J’aimerais juste savoir.

\- T’as qu’à te dire que j’aime le vert aussi !

\- C’est pas vrai.

\- Évidemment que ce n’est pas vrai, fit-il en agitant les mains. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec du vert ? Si ça te fait plaisir !...

\- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Je m’en fiche que tu aies les mêmes goûts que moi en matière de couleur, je te demande ce que toi, tu aimes.

 

Il lâcha un soupir qui sembla le vider lourdement de tout l’air de ses poumons et alla à la salle de bain, dont il claqua la porte.

 

Il était agacé par l’absence de Kô. Aleb n’était pas clair. Le poinçonnage sur sa poitrine lui pinçait encore la peau. Il avait faim. Il pataugeait dans ses plans vis-à-vis du réseau. Sa précieuse cape venait de se faire saccager. Il n’avait qu’une envie, s’enfoncer dans des draps et ne pas en sortir pendant quatre jours. Pestant, il se mit dans un réflex à se laver les mains à l’eau glacée avec une énergie disproportionnée.

 

Tandis qu’il se frictionnait les mains au savon, Squirrel entra dans la salle de bains et, roulant jusqu’au bidet où Rivaï se débarbouillait, elle posa sur le rebord une tasse de thé fumant. Rivaï lui jeta un coup d’œil rogue. La jeune femme était incompréhensible et cela lui convenait à l’accoutumée, mais il avait du mal à supporter lorsqu’elle l’agaçait dans ses écarts de cohérence mentale et que, pire que tout, elle semblait tout oublier du mal, ne se rendre compte de rien et revenait vers lui, avec la ligne émouvante de son sourire accidenté et la brillance avenante de son œil valide.

 

Elle déclara comme pour la première fois :

 

\- J’aime le vert… Quelle couleur tu aimes toi ?

 

Rivaï se retint de se cogner répétitivement la tête contre le bidet et, avant toute chose, se remplit la gorge et la tête de thé brûlant pour se calmer. Puis, une fois en disposition plus propice à accepter le moment de bizarrerie de son alliée, il répondit après quelques secondes de silence.

 

\- Le rose.

 

Les lèvres d’Ikki étaient roses. Les plumes dont elle ornait ses tresses et les mèches teintes qu’elle arborait étaient roses. Ses joues aussi. Une couleur charnelle et douce qu’il n’y avait pas assez ici, si naturelle, vivante, mais que la pudeur humaine cachait. Une couleur secrète, mais qui touchait Rivaï.

Cette réponse sembla éveiller quelque chose dans l’esprit sibyllin de Squirrel, dont l’œil doré s’illumina tandis qu’une fossette radieuse se creusa sur sa joue, un sourire frémissant au bord des lèvres.

 

\- Quoi ? attaqua Rivaï, regrettant spontanément d’avoir donné une réponse.

\- C’est bien, comme couleur.

\- Tch, y a que toi pour être intéressée par ça, marmonna Rivaï dans son thé, avec un haussement d’épaule.

\- Qui sait.

 

La jeune femme fit un petit clin d’œil malicieux et, sans un mot de plus, elle tourna son plateau à roulette. Elle retourna dans la pièce principale, laissant là Rivaï qui entendit sa voix s’élever depuis la salle voisine.

 

\- Moi j’aime bien le vert.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu détestes le vert ?

\- Non, pourquoi je le détesterais ? C’est juste que je n’ai pas vu beaucoup de vert dans ma vie.

 

Un silence suivit sa réponse et le garçon sut exactement ce qu’il signifiait.

 

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, répliqua-t-il depuis la salle de bains.

\- Quelle tête ?

\- Celle qui veut dire « tu as pourtant mis les pieds en dehors-des Murs », là où (j’imagine) il y a du vert à en gerber. Disons que je ne me _souviens_ pas d’avoir vu beaucoup de vert. Pourquoi tu aimes ça au fait ?

\- Oh, ça t’intéresse finalement ?

 

Le rire de Squirrel parvint à Rivaï, couvrant le marmonnement grossier du garçon.

 

\- Justement parce que je n’en ai pas vu beaucoup moi non plus, répondit-elle. Sauf à travers ton regard. Il n’y a pas assez de vert ici.

\- Et bien on enverra une lettre au Roi pour lui demander de faire pousser de la pelouse dans les sous-sols de sa ville.

\- Je l’aurais déjà fait si je savais écrire. Tu ne voudrais pas -…

\- Non.

 

Non, il n’écrirait rien au Roi, ni à quiconque, ni quoi que ce soit concernant de la pelouse de sous-sols. Squirrel était complètement barge et il réalisa qu’il n’était plus tellement fâché contre elle, juste un peu las.

 

\- Je te laisse défaire toi-même les fils, lança-t-elle.

 

Rivaï jeta un coup d’œil à sa cape à moitié travaillée et leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Si je fais ça, je suis sûr que dans deux jours tu oublieras que tu l’as fait et tu recommenceras.

\- Aaah. Du coup, tu vas les garder ? Comme tu m’as interrompue, quitte à conserver ces ébauches d’ailes, je pourrais tout aussi bien les fin…

\- Non, tu ne touches à rien, tu laisses cette cape tranquille ainsi que toutes mes affaires. Ne couds rien sur rien qui m’appartienne, je te prie.

 

Elle ne répondit pas et le laissa se laver un peu. Ils avalèrent une sorte de soupe qui n’arrivait pas à se départir de ce goût persistant de miel qui engluait la gorge, ainsi qu’un reste de saucisse sèche, et ils finirent par se caler l’estomac avec du thé brûlant.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps à la surface lorsque Rivaï, suivi de la jeune femme, se laissa tomber sur le lit et s’enroba dans les draps. Dans le noir dense, comme à son habitude, Squirrel ouvrit les yeux et parla.

 

\- Kô n’est toujours pas rentré.

\- Ce n’est pas comme s’il te manquait.

\- Je ne le déteste pas, c’est lui qui n’aime personne, fit-elle en triturant l’unique bracelet ceignant son poignet gauche (chose étrange selon Rivaï, qu’une personne confectionnant des bracelets à longueur de journée n’en porte pas plus). À part le petit coup de foudre qui a dû le traîner à l’autre bout de la ville… Tu devrais le faire émasculer.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir castrer ce clebs ? Fichez-lui lui la paix à lui, ses noix et ses affaires de chien.

Squirrel eut un petit gloussement et s’étira, attirant à elle tous les draps. Peu importait, il faisait presque bon. Rivaï sentait le poids de son crâne enfonçant l’oreiller et il n’eut aucun doute qu’il ne mettrait pas trop de temps à s’endormir… Enfin, c’était sans compter sur son intempestive colocataire qui lança soudain :

 

\- Cela fait plus de la moitié d’une année que tu as été enrôlé dans la Triple Dague. Quand comptes-tu agir ?

\- …

\- Qu’as-tu l’intention de faire ?

 

Rivaï resta muet. Il détestait quand Squirrel fouillait dans la vase de son cerveau et faisait ressortir l’évidence de sa passivité.

Tuer bêtement Camille, Herzéphyr et Roch serait stupide. Il en était capable, il en était presque sûr, mais cela serait stérile. La Triple Dague était trop bien rodée pour s’effondrer de la base. D’autres prendraient la suite aussitôt et même si le réseau en serait fragilisé et perdrait momentanément ou non en puissance et influence, il resterait cramponné à la ville comme une bestiole venimeuse. Et ce n’était pas un désir de vengeance cru contre les trois boss qui animait Rivaï. C’était bien plus viscéral, complet que cela. La Triple Dague toute entière devait disparaître, en tant qu’organisation et entité.

Couper les trois racines ne suffirait pas, il devait atomiser tout le système, trouver un moyen de trancher chaque organe et faire en sorte qu’ils ne repoussent pas. Et pour cela, il fallait une idée, un putain d’élément déclencheur, quelque chose qui permette enfin à Rivaï de sortir de son inertie. Si seulement il pouvait se servir des conflictualités croissantes entre son gang et les autres réseaux… C’était jusque là la seule piste qu’il avait.

 

Squirrel ne réitéra pas sa question, comme si la réponse l’importait peu et qu’elle n’avait souhaité que susciter la réflexion chez le brun. Dans le silence, il se redressa soudain, semblant à l’affût pendant quelques secondes et, avant que Squirrel comprenne quoi que ce soit, il bondit hors du lit et se précipita vers la sortie sans se chausser.

 

Il ouvrit à peine la porte que l’odeur de suint, de musc et de fauve le prit au nez et il discerna la silhouette noire, clopinant entre les débris de briques jonchant le chemin menant à la cahute. Le garçon ne se rendit pas compte qu’il soupirait profondément et, en voyant son compagnon bipède dans l’entrée de la cabane, l’œil et la truffe de Kô frémirent et il accéléra le pas autant que possible.

Rivaï vint à sa rencontre et l’accueillit tandis que le chien lui témoignait explicitement son affection à grand renfort de coups de têtes, de mordillements et de petits bruits plaintifs.

 

\- Espèce de vieux démon, grinça Rivaï en s’accroupissant à sa hauteur. Tu te la joues un peu trop, à te faire des trips mystères et revenir comme une fleur des jours après.

 

Il passa la main sur le ventre hirsute de l’animal et la ramena luisante de sang.

 

\- Où t’es encore allé te foutre, connard…

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Squirrel qui apparaissait sur le palier.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’en sais… Il a effet dû suivre une femelle et se friter avec un rival, ou bien faire des misères à des clodos qui ont essayé d’avoir sa peau.

 

Squirrel approcha son plateau à roulettes et se frictionna doucement les mains. Rivaï se souvenait de ce geste et il interposa son bras entre elle et le chien.

 

\- Bas les pattes, avec tes doigts magiques.

\- La plaie est ouverte, je peux…

\- Ne touche pas la repoussa Rivaï. C’est un dur, il va se refaire tout seul. Il a connu pire.

 

Kô, se traînant jusqu’au seuil de la cabane s’affala lourdement dans un recoin de la devanture et sembla incapable d’en bouger pour le reste de sa vie. Il renifla son abdomen meurtri et lécha la plaie sans une plainte. Rivaï alla se positionner à ses côtés, adossé à la façade bancale de la minuscule bâtisse, et appuyant la tête contre le mur, il donnait aussi l’impression de ne plus avoir l’intention de bouger. 

 

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir ici quand même ? comprit Squirrel.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si c’était nouveau pour moi. Je ne vais pas le laisser avachi tout seul comme une épave, des gamins pourraient le prendre pour un cadavre et le dépiauter. Et je préfère dormir avec lui qu’avec un moulin à paroles.

 

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et rentra, claquant la porte. Lorsque contre toute attente, elle reparut dix minutes plus tard, une tasse de thé chaud dans une main et la cape verte sous le bras, elle resta interdite quelques instants sur le palier en entendant les grondements sourds de Kô et en voyant le chien refermer ses mâchoires sur le visage de Rivaï.

 

La jeune femme se glaça mais réalisa vite qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un jeu. Les crocs du chien exerçaient une pression fantastiquement précise, qui ne blessa pas le moins du monde son compagnon qui déjà le rabrouait espièglement. Le chien émettait des grognements et couinements rauques et si ses mimiques avaient été comparables à celles d’un humain, Squirrel aurait juré le voir sourire à pleines babines.

 

Mordiller les oreilles, pousser du nez, se donnant de petits coups dans la mâchoire, l’un et l’autre se bagarraient comme des chiots d’une même portée, Rivaï se mettant à la portée de son partenaire. Deux gamins, entre humanité et bestialité, qui se télescopaient mutuellement dans une dimension qui leur appartenait à eux seuls. De jolies retrouvailles.

 

Squirrel était spectatrice muette de cette scène rare, intime. Squirrel, vivante d’un côté de son corps, et insensible de l’autre. Pourtant, elle sentit la partie gauche de son visage, meurtri depuis bien longtemps, se réchauffer légèrement. Si son épiderme avait été intact, un rosissement serein aurait pu y être apparent.

 

\- Tu l’aimes vraiment hein ? fit-elle en s’approchant, interrompant leur bagarre.

 

En guise de réponse, Rivaï émit un bruit méprisant. Il attrapa durement le museau moite de l’animal et le molesta légèrement.

 

\- Qui pourrait aimer un salopard pareil ?

\- Oui, hein ? rétorqua Squirrel à mi-voix, pour elle-même, un reflet tendre au fond de l’œil aveugle. Qui pourrait…

 

Le garçon prit la tasse que lui offrait Squirrel et accepta la cape verte, piteusement ornée d’une esquisse d’ailes.

 

\- Merci.

 

Il s’en enroula les épaules et laissa un pan couvrir symboliquement le dos de Kô sans que cela le réchauffe le moins du monde.

Sans un mot de plus, Squirrel manœuvra le plateau à roulettes et, faisant demi-tour, elle rentra pour de bon cette fois, laissant les deux comparses blottis l’un contre l’autre dans l’air moite et familier de la cité. La cabane ressemblant à une noix renfoncée dans les décombres du mur, la niche de débris et de plantes folles ceignant le lieu semblaient les protéger. Les oreilles de Rivaï étaient frémissantes des bruits des rues et des voix étouffées émanant dans l’atmosphère noire de la cité. Une ambiance nocturne dont il avait été dispensé depuis qu’il avait pris l’habitude de la luxueuse paillasse de Squirrel, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de se retrouvait à dormir dehors. Il était à vrai dire presque bien, juste là.

 

\- C’est bien que tu sois rentré.

 

La main du garçon flatta le flanc hirsute de Kô, prenant garde à ne pas malmener la plaie abdominale. Le chien cala sa tête contre l’aine de Rivaï, comme un élément se rangeant à sa place habituelle dans un espace confortable. Le garçon ne réalisa qu’il s’endormait.

 

Il se réveilla couché contre Kô, la tête reposant contre le creux du corps chaud de l’animal qui dormait en rêvant, les pattes et les babines animées de petits mouvements nerveux inconscients. Rivaï examina le ventre de Kô, écartant avec précaution la fourrure noire. Le sang avait coagulé et l’estafilade semblait prête à se rouvrir au moindre mouvement trop brusque. Ce crétin de chien allait devoir se ménager.

Essayant de ne pas le réveiller, Rivaï se releva et entra dans la cahute, y retrouvant Squirrel (éveillée depuis des heures sans doute, alors que le soleil de fin d’été se levait à peine.

 

\- Non n’avons plus de pain, déclara-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

\- J’irai en chercher.

\- **_Nous_** n’avons plus de pain, rectifia-t-elle. Dans la cité. Les épiceries ont tout épuisé, j’ai vu la gamine habitant au coin de la rue revenir bredouille. Tu veux du miel ? Une tartine sans pain.

\- Non merci. Je vais finir par perdre mes tripes avec ton miel.

\- Il est bon mon miel…

 

Rivaï soupira jeta un œil au-dehors.

 

\- Ça va passer. Les récoltes vont se refaire. Les pommes et les patates au moins.

 

S’en convaincre ne remplissait pas l’estomac mais évitait de se lamenter en s’obligeant à mâchonner du vieux cuir, convaincu qu’on n’aurait plus que ça à se mettre sous la dent pour le restant de sa vie.

 

En fin de matinée, le garçon se dirigea vers un passage menant à Utopia. Il avait marchandé avec une fille de trafiquant et avait pu ramener une grappe de raisin et une galette de céréales à Squirrel. La jeune femme était généreuse mais son ambivalence la rendait parfois totalement dénuée d’empathie ou de lucidité et elle avait tout englouti sans rien en laisser au garçon. Ce dernier n’avait rien dit, après tout Squirrel méritait d’être nourrie en priorité.

 

Mais à présent il avait faim. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. À croire que son ventre n’était bon qu’à se complaire dans un état constant de vide. Si autrefois, la canaille hirsute ne cherchait qu’à filouter les épiciers de la cité noire, l’adolescent ressentait à présenter une certaine amertume à chiper dans les étagères dégarnies des échoppes de la cité. Ils étaient tous dans la même galère, et il estimait rapacer assez comme ça les commerces par ordre du réseau pour en rajouter une couche personnelle. Voler n’était pas un problème. Autant le faire là où c’était le plus simple, dans les réserves qui méritaient d’être un peu canalisées vers les ventres véritablement affamés. Autant aller tenter sa chance au-dessus. Une pomme de moins dans leurs montagnes de fruits serait la dernière chose remarquable. En infiltrant la belle Utopia, Rivaï eut cependant la surprise de constater que la Pénurie était aussi étendue à la surface. En vérité, c’est parce qu’elle existait ici que le souterrain en souffrait à son tour, de manière décuplée cependant : dans les rues d’Utopia, les étals étaient moins garnis que ce qu’il en avait vu autrefois, mais il y avait en trois stands assez de viande, de pommes et de galettes pour remplir les étagères d’une épicerie souterraine.

 

Un stand de rôtisserie déployait un fumet voluptueux d’huile et de braise, qui épiça le cerveau de Rivaï. Son regard s’arrêta sur de petites cailles rôties, tournant sur le feu. Les odeurs de chair roussie et de jus étaient indécentes aux narines du garçon, qui sentait son cerveau tourbillonner dans son crâne à l’idée qu’il pourrait être incapable d’associer à cette odeur la réalité de la viande dans sa bouche.

Sa main se détendit et alors qu’il s’éloignait déjà de l’étal, vif et insignifiant passant, elle tenait bien serré au creux de la paume une brochette qui sembla devenir invisible dès lors qu’il l’eut saisie, et à dix mètres de là, une pêche sur un stand disparut dans sa poche. Quelques rues plus loin, il s’adossa à une pile de cageots et frotta soigneusement le fruit sur sa manche. Un beau fruit, lourd, gorgé de jus, quoiqu’un peu clair encore. Elle disparut en une paire de minutes dans le gosier désagréablement bruyant du garçon, qui s’intéressa à la caille rôtie qu’il avait subtilisée.

 

Il s’apprêta à croquer dans la viande mais s’interrompit brusquement : à une trentaine de mètres de là, une troupe militaire à pied en croisait une autre des Brigades spéciales. Tandis que celles-ci s’éloignaient, en patrouille quotidienne indolente (qui n’inquiétait strictement plus Rivaï même après cette altercation stupide avec _Nile_ ), la première troupe restait en position de salut face à ce qui devait être leur super-supérieur – un rang que Rivaï aurait été incapable de nommer. Le garçon resta suspendu, les lèvres entrouvertes sur la viande grillée, en fixant la brève scène protocolaire se déroulant sous ses yeux : les soldats, arborant le blason des Bataillons d’exploration, droits comme des manches à balais, pressèrent avec une ferveur solennelle leur poing fermé sur leur poitrail, attendant les instructions que Rivaï n’entendait pas d’ici. Le brun détailla les soldats, identiques petites pièces de la fière armée humaine, statufiés dans la même position formelle. C’en était presque attendrissant.

 

Et parmi ces soldats, enfoiré de blondinet inlassablement placé sur sa route, se tenait Erwin Smith. Rivaï le repéra aussitôt et ne se sentit même pas surpris. La Destinée semblait énormément s’amuser avec lui et les coïncidences de ce genre devenaient un peu trop fréquentes pour que le brun ne commence pas sérieusement à songer qu’une force mystique quelque part se foutait de sa gueule.

 

Les rangs se rompirent dans une sorte d’embrouillamini organisé et Erwin se détacha vaguement du lot… Assez pour que son regard s’égare hasardeusement sur Rivaï. Ce dernier vit le soldat s’immobiliser. Les prunelles bleues eurent un scintillement troublant et après avoir pris congés de ses collègues, le soldat se dirigea vers lui. Rivaï fit mine de croiser les bras mais la caille embrochée que tenait sa main gauche lui rappela au dernier moment qu’il aurait l’air plus ridicule qu’autre chose, aussi se contenta-t-il de rester appuyé au mur en mastiquant son morceau.

 

\- Salut, fit simplement Erwin en parvenant à sa hauteur.

 

Rivaï le regarda sans ciller, avalant son morceau de volaille avant de faire remarquer :

 

\- C’est stupide comme consigne. Votre salut.

 

La commissure des lèvres d’Erwin se releva légèrement sans qu’il paraisse offensé le moins du monde.

 

\- Nous offrons nos cœurs pour la cause de l’humanité, expliqua-t-il.

\- Justement, c’est plutôt vos tripes que vous offrez abondamment, rétorqua Rivaï en mâchonnant un morceau de pêche. Dans tous les sens du terme. Autant appuyer votre poing sur le bide, ça serait plus significatif. Moins stylé, certes.

\- Même les gosses qui s’engagent ne se soucient pas que ce soit stylé ou non, rétorqua Erwin.

\- Si tu essaies de me remettre à ma place en me comparant à vos petites recrues, ça ne colle pas, je ne suis pas un gosse.

\- C’est sans doute vrai.

 

À vrai dire, sans rien en montrer, Erwin était déstabilisé par son interlocuteur. Il n’était ni ce môme farouche dont le premier souvenir tapissait la mémoire d’Erwin, ni un homme à proprement parler.

Qu’était-il ? Il avait encore l’allure d’un gamin et dégageait pourtant une force adulte, sa voix était finie mais son visage semblait ne pas l’être. Un jeune homme construit de morceaux dissonants, collés en patchwork par la main malhabile de la vie, et dont pourtant du tout se dégageait une harmonie aiguisée et épurée.

 

\- Que fais-tu ici ? C’est un peu gonflé de flâner dans le coin alors que tu as été inquiété par les autorités il y a à peines quelques mois.

\- Des nouvelles de leur soldat disparu ?

\- Aucune. Mais de nous deux, je ne pense pas être le mieux informé.

 

Les lèvres de Rivaï, dissimulée par la viande qu’il avait porté à sa bouche, esquissèrent un léger rictus.

 

\- Tu veux me (ré)accuser de quelque chose ? Je t’en prie, va donc rapporter à ces imbéciles, j’attends sagement ici qu’ils arrivent.

\- Si besoin était, je pourrais tout aussi bien m’occuper de toi moi-même, suggéra Erwin avec légèreté.

 

Rivaï jaugea longuement son interlocuteur en mordant dans la volaille.

 

\- Tu ne m’as pas l’air d’être le genre de mec prêt à se salir les mains, siffla-t-il sur un ton étrange.

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais, c’est vraiment l’impression que tu donnes. Mais je suis pas du genre à m’arrêter aux apparences, lâcha Rivaï en se redressant un peu contre le mur.

 

Erwin fixa la volaille cuite (ce qu’il en restait du moins) dans la main de Rivaï et resta immobile. Aucun passant ordinaire ne se promenait avec une caille grossièrement embrochée, même pas emballée ni préparée et à moitié rôtie pour la manger sur le pouce au milieu de la rue. Il n’y avait aucun doute sur la provenance de la nourriture et la manière dont elle avait atterri dans les mains du garçon. La voix d’Erwin était étrangement détachée lorsqu’il déclara :

 

\- Tu voles encore ?

 

Rivaï, mâchonnant un morceau, ne releva pas le « encore », mais jeta un regard en coin au blond. Une mèche noire voilait légèrement la prunelle, aussi Erwin ne distingua pas l’avertissement muet aiguisant l’iris polaire.

 

\- C’est quoi ça ? Une constatation, un avertissement ou un blâme ?

\- Je m’étais dit que quelqu’un comme toi saurait se débrouiller autrement qu’en s’abaissant encore à ce genre de petits délits.

 

Un éclat cuisant roula dans l’œil de Rivaï et sa pupille se dilata comme celle d’un serpent. Erwin n’eut pas le temps de mesurer l’effet qu’auraient ces mots sur le garçon brun. Il entrevit un éclat noir dans le regard métallique, et avec provocation, mordit violemment dans la chair rôtie et engloutit presque en une bouchée ce qu’il en restait, avant de cracher avec un mépris bouillonnant les petits éclats d’os aux pieds d’Erwin. Ce dernier comprit clairement qu’il avait mis un pied hors du chemin étroit de la tolérance de Rivaï mais ce dernier était déjà sur lui.

 

Cependant la contre-attaque du garçon ne prit pas la forme à laquelle il s’attendait. Le bras de Rivaï se détendit et sa main se referma sur le flanc d’Erwin, lui attrapa méchamment une poignée de peau. Le soldat sursauta et essaya de repoussa le garçon, mais ce dernier garda le poing refermé sur un léger pli de chair confortable matelassant sa musculature. Il fusilla le blond du regard et cracha, venimeux, sans s’être essuyé le menton qui luisait de graisse animale :

 

\- Tu sais ce que c’est que la faim, toi ? Pas le petit creux entre deux repas, mais la vraie faim qui te casse en deux et t’oblige à t’enfoncer les poings dans le ventre pour en étouffer les hurlements ? Tu connais ça, _Erwin Smith_  ?

 

Ce nom sonna comme une insulte acerbe. Erwin eut un rictus en sentant les doigts de Rivaï s’enfoncer profondément dans le bourrelet chair, agrippant et meurtrissant son flanc. Mais il resta stoïque face à la colère de son interlocuteur, qui ne sembla pas prêt à lâcher prise. Et sa colère, pour une raison qui échappait à toute logique, croissait de manière exponentielle sous le regard désorienté d’Erwin.

 

\- Les cailles rôties tombent du ciel pour toi, hein ? grondait, aboyait presque la voix de Rivaï entre ses dents serrées. Les bourges dans ton genre ne savent pas ce que l’être humain doit véritablement faire pour vivre ! Les leçons de morale sont la dernière chose capable de se sauver. Alors peau d’oignon, ne te permets pas de porter le moindre jugement sur _nous._ Aller crever dans la gueule des Titans est la moindre des choses que vous puissiez faire pour sortir de votre confort et avoir une idée de ce que c’est, la vraie vie humaine.

 

Il relâcha le soldat avec une expression de dégoût comme s’il se débarrassait d’un chiffon gras et tourna sèchement les talons, raclant de sa semelle les os qu’il avait craché aux pieds d’Erwin, avant de se faufiler par la brèche. Avant de disparaître, il lança un regard noir à l’homme blond, immobile.

 

\- Quelqu’un comme toi seras toujours plus petit que moi.

 

Et le silence claqua dans la ruelle comme une lame de guillotine lorsqu’Erwin sentit la présence de Rivaï s’envoler subitement. Il resta seul, comme à chaque rencontre avec le garçon, comme à chaque fois que l’oiseau de nuit lui faussait compagnie sans se retourner. Mais cette fois, la séparation était foncièrement amère, venimeuse, et le soldat prit conscience que quelque chose avait éclaté chez l’adolescent et c’était entièrement dû à la maladresse de sa remarque, qu’il avait certes voulue un peu provocante bien qu’il aurait cru que Rivaï répliquerait une acidité, et non s’offusquerait vraiment. S’il avait encore l’occasion de le rencontrer, il était intéressé de savoir quelle attitude l’un et l’autre adopteraient.  _S’il avait l’occasion de le rencontrer_. Rien n’était moins sûr, au vu du départ, dès demain, des Bataillons vers l’extérieur.

C’était étrange de se dire que cette personne anonyme faisait partie des petits riens de son existence et que cela disparaîtrait entièrement s’il perdait la vie demain. Et sans doute, leur dernière rencontre se terminait ainsi, sur une dispute absurde (comment était-il possible de se disputer avec quelqu’un qu’il ne connaissait même pas vraiment ?) Une sensation tout aussi absurde et désagréable serra le cœur d’Erwin à cette pensée, mais il la balaya aussitôt. Il n’allait pas se laisser tourmenter bêtement. Ce n’était pas le moment.

 

 

Rivaï ne prit la peine de s’essuyer le menton que lorsqu’il se fut enfoncé dans les méandres de la cité noire. Passant un revers de bras rageur sur sa mâchoire collante de graisse de volaille, il réalisa que ses poings tremblaient légèrement. De frustration sans doute, de n’avoir pas cogné la gueule lisse de ce soldaillon. Si la caille et la pêche lui avaient un peu calé l’estomac, il n’en ressentait aucun bénéfice et son ventre lui donnait l’impression d’un gouffre rageur. Pourquoi était-il tellement en colère, bon sang…

Ce crétin ne savait rien de rien. Alors quoi, c’est si honteux de voler ? C’est _mal_ , c’est punissable et rabaissant ? Ce stupide blond…. Il pouvait porter haut son orgueil de combattant pour l’humanité, sa vision de la fierté humaine était fausse, fausse et archi-fausse, et Rivaï aurait aimé pouvoir la lui balancer sous les yeux, la véritable signification de la dignité. Savoir où était l’essentiel, savoir jusqu’où il est possible d’aller pour préserver la seule véritable chose qui en valait la peine, à savoir sa propre vie. Que cette personne ose lui faire une quelconque remarque sur sa manière de vivre lui ébouillantait les nerfs.

 

Il accumulait bêtement la colère ces temps-ci. Il en avait assez et s’épuisait tout seul, mais il ne fit rien pour calmer celle, disproportionnée, qu’il ressentait envers cet imbécile à qui il devait sa vie et sa liberté. Sans y être convoqué, il se dirigea vers le QG. La salle de torture était occupée, Rivaï le sentit tout de suite à l’odeur métallique des outils et du sang et à la moiteur comblant les lieux. Il s’approcha de la porte et n’entendait même pas les gémissements du malheureux du jour. Sans doute cet indic dont il avait rapporté le nom écrit sur le message qu’il avait intercepté. Il entendit cependant la voix d’un homme constater :

 

\- Il résiste.

\- Peu importe, répondit un autre que Rivaï reconnut être Camille. On va le confier à Rivaï.

 

   Ces mots alourdirent toute la colère du garçon et pesèrent comme un plomb sur sa poitrine. Il en était arrivé là sans s’en rendre compte : être l’ultime recours pour arracher les aveux. Serait-il devenu meilleur que Camille ? Quelle terrifiante perspective…

Camille ne fut même pas surpris de trouver le concerné sur le pas de la porte. Rivaï entra dans la salle, figé dans un calme minéral et glacial. Il ne regarda même pas le pauvre homme. Il n’était même pas très sûr que les instructions de Camille lui soient parvenues clairement, au sujet de ce qu’ils attendaient du prisonnier, mais peur importait. Camille restait pour capter les aveux, et Rivaï faisait son job. Il le fit avec froideur, distance.

Il tenait fermement le tissu, prenant appui d’un pied sur la chaise du martyr pour accentuer la pression. Le pauvre bougre strangulé se débattait à grand renfort de spasmes convulsifs. Et Rivaï, le regard fermé, le cœur ravalé, tenait bon.

 

Les convulsions du prisonnier semblaient passer dans le tissu, résonnaient dans son propre corps sans l’ébranler. Il devait trouver une idée.

 

La gorge se déformait sous la pression, et quand la jugulaire se violaçait et que les capillaires des yeux explosaient, Rivaï lâchait tout, posait sa question, et devant l’obstination admirable du prisonnier, il l’attrapait par les cheveux, le traînait jusqu’à une bassine profonde remplie d’eau et lui y enfonçait la tête, le corps compact malgré les secousses de celui de la victime.

 

Son cerveau pulsait au rythme des convulsions paniquées du prisonnier. Trouver quelque chose. Trouver quelque chose pour exploser le réseau, faire voler cette salle en poussière… Trouver une idée, pour donner à raison à cette colère qui le ravageait. Trouver une putain d’idée qui, aussi brillante soit-elle ne pourrait jamais plus soustraire à la mémoire de Rivaï la sensation des spasmes de ses victimes résonnant jusque dans ses entrailles.

 

**xxxxxx**

 

Rivaï avait commencé à s’endormir lorsqu’au bout d’un quart d’heure de silence, alors qu’il la croyait bêtement endormie aussi, Squirrel déclara :

 

\- Il partira bientôt en expédition.

 

Rivaï fit mine de dormir mais la jeune femme se répéta et le garçon comprit qu’il ne couperait pas à la conversation nocturne quotidienne.

 

\- Qui ça ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Mon frère.

\- Ah. Tu as reçu une lettre ?

 

Squirrel ne répondit pas et Rivaï en déduisit que sa question n’avait pas lieu d’être : si Squirrel le disait c’est que cela allait avoir lieu, point. Que son frère l’ait prévenue par lettre ou qu’elle le sente, comme elle sentait toutes les choses, tous les flux, les mouvements, les essences du monde autour d’elle, demain les Bataillons partiraient en mission, emportant dans leur rang ce frère inaccessible.

Les sourcils de Rivaï se froncèrent avant même que la pensée ne prenne forme dans son esprit : Erwin Smith y serait aussi.

 

C’était _drôle_ de se dire que cette personne, qui n’était qu’une pièce figurative secondaire dans l’existence de Rivaï, avait une vie. Qu’il avait une histoire, des sensations, ses propres liens d’affections et de ressentiment, ses objectifs… Qu’il n’était pas qu’un décor dans la toile de fond qu’était la vie de Rivaï.

 

C’était _drôle_ de se dire que cette personne à part entière dont il ne connaissait que l’apparence et les quelques actes de générosité et de mépris, allait dans quelques heures passer les Murs, courir à l’extérieur, se bagarrer pour se conserver, voir des camarades périr. Concevoir cela avait quelque chose d’incognoscible pour Rivaï, et en réalité il s’en fichait éperdument. Après tout, chacun sa vie. Et si le blond ne revenait pas, cette histoire d’endettement ne valait plus. C’était si facile de se convaincre que cela suffirait. Cette pensée permettait d’étouffer cette sensation étrange de picotement imperceptible qui serrait le ventre du garçon lorsque le nom du soldat surgissait dans son esprit.

 

Il repensa à la manière dont Squirrel fait son annonce.

 

\- Tu t’en fiches ?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle en continuant de fixer le plafond dans le noir.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air inquiète à son sujet.

\- Cela m’étonne venant de toi, lâcha Squirrel avec un demi-sourire. À quoi cela servirait-il que je m’inquiète ? Je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose pour l’aider de toute manière. Je ne peux que croire en lui et en ses compagnons.

\- Pfff.

 

Squirrel ne fit aucune remarque quant au soupir méprisant de Rivaï. Le garçon ne comprenait pas ça. Il ne le comprenait tout simplement _pas_. Faire confiance à autrui, au point de lui confier sa vie ou celle de son propre frère ? C’était pire qu’absurde et inconscient. C’était un paroxysme de l’incompréhensible.

 

Se fier aux autres, c’était diviser sa force, disperser son énergie en anxiété et espérance à l’intention des compagnons, abandonner une part du sort en des mains étrangères dont la valeur ne pouvait en rien être déterminée à l’avance. Une perte de temps, d’énergie, de moyens, de vie certainement dans certains cas.

Se fier aux autres signifiait être incapable d’accomplir par soi-même. Être impuissant en somme. Et si Rivaï tenait une chose en horreur, c’était l’impuissance. Rien ne pouvait être hors d’atteinte ou hors de coup tant que la volonté était là. Le « travail d’équipe » et autres joyeusetés n’étaient que des subterfuges aveuglant l’impuissance, et celle-ci était définitivement ce qui anéantissait l’individu. Il en avait fait l’expérience cuisante. Plusieurs fois. Et Squirrel le vivait au quotidien, en étant cloîtrée ici. Prisonnière de la cité noire, de la précarité, prisonnière de ce corps infirme et éreinté que la vie avait tant abîmé. Prisonnière et impuissante ici, alors qu’au-dehors, au-dessus, dans un monde exalté, son propre frère vivait de la manière la plus intense imaginable. Pas étonnant qu’elle soit un peu folle.

 

\- Tu sais qu’au moment de nouer ces bracelets, fit-elle en remuant son poignet, on pense à quelque chose que l’on désire, et le mythe veut que le bracelet se brise lorsque le vœu se réalise.

\- Mhm, marmonna Rivaï en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh bien, j’ai fait l’inverse. Tu veux que je te dise mon vœu ?

 

Elle avait posé la question en se tournant brutalement vers lui et relevant la couverture sur sa tête, comme pour se cacher. Sa voix avait une intonation soudain irradiant d’excitation enfantine, dans un chuchotement fébrile et radieux, comme si elle s’apprêtait à lui confier le plus galvanisant secret de l’Univers. Rivaï resta déstabilisé quelques instants avant d’imiter inconsciemment Squirrel en se tassant aussi sous l’édredon, et il acquiesça. Deux gamins.

 

\- Je n’ai pas fait une prière positive, expliqua Squirrel sans que son œil vif ne se départisse d’excitation et son œil éteint, de mystère. En nouant ce bracelet, j’ai énoncé qu’il se casserait lorsque mon frère mourrait.

\- … C’est super glauque !

\- Pourquoi ? À mon œil, le véritable but du bracelet n’est pas en soi d’espérer qu’il se casse vite. On attend de voir ce qu’il adviendra lorsqu’il se cassera, il est l’indicateur que le vœu se réalise.

\- Donc quand cette ficelle cassera, ça signifiera que ton frangin se sera fait manger par un Titan ? Et s’il casse parce qu’il est élimé, ton machin ?

\- Ça ne s’élime pas, c’est un bracelet magique.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, oui, j’avais oublié, fit-il en se retournant pour dormir, closant la conversation.

 

Squirrel ne répondit pas, mais le garçon se demanda si en vérité, la jeune femme éprouvait ou non de l’anxiété pour son frère. Squirrel semblait avoir été trop usée, ébouillantée par la vie pour ressentir encore une forme quelconque d’empathie ou une émotion autre que de l’amusement ou de la consternation, ou de la curiosité. Pouvait-elle avoir peur pour quelqu’un qu’elle aimait ? Aimait-elle encore seulement ? La réponse s’imposait timidement lorsque le son de léger froissement du bracelet entre les doigts de Squirrel, triturant doucement le bijou tressé, parvint aux oreilles de Rivaï dans le noir. Il s’endormit sans s’en rendre compte sur la pensée qu’alors qu’il se trouvait ici, dans ce souterrain glauque, recroquevillé sous un drap rapiécé pour s’abriter de la moiteur des lieux, un bourgeois blond se démenait corps et âme en territoire ennemi au milieu de ses compagnons, pour survivre au-dehors.

 

**xxxxxx**

 

 

Lorsqu’il fut appelé au QG du quartier jaune, le lendemain, il s’y rendit aussitôt et prit connaissance de sa mission du jour.

 

\- On a un problème avec l’Egoule. Un problème croissant.

\- Et cet Herzéphyr qui joue à cache-cache dans un moment pareil, siffla Camille.

\- Bref. Nos relations sont tendues, comme toujours, mais certains éléments risquent de nous faire glisser vers une opposition grandissante. Des heurts au sujet des trafics d’équipement militaire en sont à l’origine par exemple, la canalisation des vivres de la cité durant la Pénurie. Et d’autres choses.

 

Ces « autres choses » n’interpellèrent personne, cependant Rivaï remarqua la légère déviance du regard de Roch, qui s’attarda une seconde sur lui. Une seconde de trop pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion du garçon, qui fit mine de rien et resta cependant attentif à la suite.

 

\- Si vous voulez utiliser des termes kitch, dites-vous que nous sommes dans un genre de « code rouge ». Nous naviguons à vue, alors on suspend les raids inutiles et on se concentre sur les gros trafics. Ceux qui ne sont pas en charge de cela, ni des communications, seront mobilisés sur des jobs liés à notre… rival disons..

 

Bon, jusque là rien ne surprenait Rivaï. Il était évident que les tensions entre gangs allaient commencer à devenir électriques. Ce à quoi il s’attendait moins fut énoncé la seconde suivante par Roch.

 

\- Bon, pour commencer, un indic nous a informé que l’Egoule a pour habitude d’entasser certains papelards (qui nous intéresse personnellement et donc vous n’avez pas à connaître les détails) chez un civil, un patron d’une petite boutique d’apothicaire dans le Centre. Il nous faut le paquetage de leur dernière liaison. Bachir, Rivaï, vous y allez.

 

L’ordre de Roch fut instantanément accompagné d’une suffocation violente de Bachir, qui sembla s’étouffer avec son tabac.

 

\- Indiscutable, confirma Camille avant que le plus âgé des deux désignés infortunés ne rugisse d’horreur. Et pas la moindre vague malencontreuse. Le travail est à accomplir sans maculage.

\- Bachir, c’est un mot pour toi, précisa Roch. Évite les tueries inutiles.

 

Rivaï et Bachir échangèrent un regard si électrique qu’un sifflement de tension fut presque audible dans le silence de la pièce. Bachir soupira et les deux partenaires malgré eux enfilèrent leur blouson dans un même mouvement et disparurent dans les rues grises.

 

\- C’est moi qui mène le job, cracha Bachir en route. Toi tu… Tu restes en stand-by et tu interviens seulement en cas de besoin.

\- Si ça t’amuse de jouer les mâles dominants, répliqua Rivaï. Mais on sait tous les deux que je devrais intervenir, même en suivant tes règles de supérieur névrosé.

 

Un silence s’installa de nouveau et Bachir en profita pour jeter un regard en coin à son équipier. Il le trouvait méprisable. Après tout lui, Bachir, la plus fine gachette de la cité noire, était plus fort que lui. Indéniablement, il en était persuadé. Il pouvait le tuer en une seconde, à une distance telle que Rivaï serait incapable de la réciproque. Alors pourquoi lui, qui avait mis des mois à prouver sa valeur et l’avait imposée aux yeux du réseau, n’était pas plus considéré que ce minus tout juste débarqué, ce rookie pas plus rodé qu’un agneau de l’année à peine sevré ? Il n’avait pas intérêt à faire son intéressant durant ce taf.

 

Ils arrivèrent à l’adresse fatidique sans échanger un mot, et Bachir défonça la porte du petit commerce d’un grand coup de pied qui commença à le défouler un peu. Un échauffement pour ce qui suivrait.

 

\- Olà, là-dedans ! Pas un geste !

 

Son entrée fracassante tétanisa toute la maisonnée : une vieille femme, une plus jeune entourée de marmots dont l’aînée ne devait pas avoir la seizaine, et un homme d’une soixantaine d’années, sans aucun doute le patron du petit commerce qui sembla aussitôt comprendre ce qui se passait en remarquant la déchirure arborée sur leur blouson. Il se tourna vers les femmes et balbutia :

 

\- Vous devriez sortir faire un tour… avec les enfants.

 

Le bruit de la porte déformée se refermant dans un claquement résonna comme un glas aux oreilles du vieux, qui fixa le plus petit des deux hommes – vite identifié comme étant l’Anémone – qui venait de refermer tranquillement la porte d’un coup de pied en une interdiction explicite.

 

\- Personne ne sort, appuya Bachir en fourra la main dans sa poche, relevant ostentatoirement le pan de son manteau, découvrant le revolver fixé à sa ceinture.

 

Les femmes ramenèrent les enfants à elles et, terrifiées, se tassèrent dans un coin sans oser prononcer un mot.

 

\- Sortez de chez moi ! s’enhardit le vieillard dans un élan de protection patriarcale.

\- Tu ne nous demandes même pas ce que nous venons faire là vieil homme ? Tu dois le savoir alors. Donc nous ne nous sommes pas trompés, et tu possèdes bien ce qu’on recherche.

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous voulez ! Sortez de ma maison.

\- On arrête de tourner autour du pot, vieux débris, s’emporta Bachir en frappant la table du plat de ses mains. Dis-nous où tu planques le…

 

Sa voix fut perdue dans la pétarade qui explosa dans la pièce, et Bachir se retrouva plaqua derrière la table renversée par Rivaï, qui avait réagit plus vite que lui en voyant soudain le vieil apothicaire sortir une pétoire d’ils ne savaient om et ouvrir le feu en un éclair. Bachir porta la main à son revolver mais la main de Rivaï agrippa le canon, l’empêchant de tirer sur le patron (tir qui, sans l’ombre d’un doute, ferait mouche et abattrait proprement leur cible).

 

\- Roch t’a dit de limiter les pertes inutiles.

\- Ce vieux croûton est en train de nous chevrotiner, crétin !

\- Et quoi, t’es pas capable de gérer un papi autrement qu’en lui perforant le crâne ? Impressionnant. Pis je te rappelle qu’il est censé nous dire où se trouve ce fichu paquetage, je n’ai pas envie de fouiller la baraque au-dessus de son cadavre.

                    

Bachir fusilla son partenaire-malgré-lui et, rengainant son arme, plus piqué par la première provocation.

 

\- Calme ta gâchette papi, héla Bachir derrière la table, tandis que le patron continuait de vider toutes les cartouches du monde à travers a pièce, la ravageant tout en piégeant les deux hommes derrière la table.

\- Sortez de chez moi ! brailla le vieux en redoublant d’ardeur.

 

Les choses se compliquaient légèrement. S’il voulait limiter les dégâts et éviter une effusion de sang, Rivaï devait agir, vite. Au milieu de la cohue, il discerna une forme, dépassant de derrière un meuble brisé.

 

\- Hey, fini les plaisanteries ! s’énerva Bachir. Si tu ne calmes pas, je tire mon arme !

\- Sors de là et tire donc si tu l’oses !

\- Vieil homme. Tu devrais poser ça.

 

Les regards se tournèrent vers l’origine de la voix et se figèrent la vision de Rivaï (qui était sorti de derrière la table sans se faire voir), emprisonnant la fille cadette du patron et lui collant une lame sous le menton. L’homme resta tétanisé un instant mais Rivaï, pour le presser, arracher un cri à la fillette en attrapant discrètement les petits cheveux sur sa nuque et en les tirant sèchement, faisant passer la douleur de l’enfant pour celle due au couteau posé sur sa gorge.

Certain que ce nabot sociopathe n’hésiterait pas achever le chemin de sa lame, le patron posa son arme. Rivaï le foudroya du regard pour le pousser à leur donner ce qu’ils attendaient et l’homme céda d’une voix accablée :

 

\- À l’étage, dans le cabinet sous la cage d’escalier… Le double fond du troisième tiroir du secrétaire.

 

Rivaï ne perdit pas de temps. Une nausée lourde lui pesait sur le cœur et il ne désirait qu’une chose : quitter les lieux au plus vite. Il lâcha la gamine, fonça à l’étage, trouva sans mal le meuble caché et dénicha un petit paquetage contenant, sans doute, à son poids, des papiers (qui devaient valoir la peine que l’on bousille l’habitation d’une famille). Pas de doute, le colis était frappé du sceau de l’Egoule, un œil de fauve terrible. Les patrons de la Triple Dague allaient être contents.

Rivaï glissa le paquetage dans sa veste quand une odeur âcre le foudroya. Simultanément, il sentit un impact ébranler toute la bâtisse et une petite explosion sembla détonner au rez-de-chaussée et il se précipita pour redescendre. La scène se déroulant sous ses yeux lui fit marquer une seconde d’arrêt.

Tout le mobilier semblait avoir été atomisé, un mur était parti en fumée et le vieux était affalé contre un mur. Rivaï crut que le souffle de l’explosion l’y avait projeté mais il remarqua la fleur de sang s’épanouissant sur son épaule avant qu’une fumée épaisse ne lui obstrue la vue. La poigne de Bachir le tira de sa stupeur.

 

\- Le vieux a essayé de faire exploser la baraque pour nous empêcher de choper le truc ! Il avait des explosifs un peu partout, ce timbré ! Je l’ai eu juste à temps pour lui faire rater son coup, sans quoi l’explosion nous aurait tous soufflés !

 

Rivaï regarda autour de lui : les habitants semblaient avoir déserté les lieux et tout n’était que désastre. Bachir fonçait vers la sortie et Rivaï entendit son rire, résonnant à travers le nuage de fumée dans lequel il s’enfonçait.

 

\- Haha, le con ! Il flingue son propre commerce ! Ça lui apprendra à chercher à enfler la Triple Dague !

 

Le feu s’éteignait déjà, découvrant l’intérieur léché de traces noires et densifiant l’atmosphère. Rivaï, les poumons palpitants et les muscles lourds, se sentit profondément exacerbé par ce foutoir cataclysmique, cette scène pitoyable de bagarre humaine et ce poids qui serrait son ventre, et il fila vers l’extérieur, sûr d’avoir Bachir le précéder. Une fois dehors, personne.

 

\- Bachir !

 

Il se tourna à la recherche de son acolyte et écarquilla les yeux, tétanisé. En sortant de la bâtisse, Bachir avait empoigné une des gamines qui avait tenté de se carapater dans les rues et, la maintenant entre ses mains rudes, l’amenait à lui en marmonnant des borborygmes inintelligibles tandis que la jeune fille hurlait à s’en désintégrer les cordes vocales, essayant d’échapper à l’assaillant.

Rivaï sentit son cœur se gonfler d’une pulsation lourde, quelque chose de cuisant fusa dans ses veines et, avant même que sa raison n’eut le temps de former la moindre pensée intelligible dans son esprit, il sentit ses muscles se tendre à l’extrême.

Alors qu’il se dépêtrait avec les jupons épais de la fille qui se débattait à s’en arracher les membres, Bachir se sentit arraché au sol et atterrit avec une brutalité douloureuse contre un mur branlant de la maison. Il grinça des dents et vit Rivaï, les biceps tendus, qui vrillait sur lui un regard noir. Le sang ne fit qu’un tour dans les veines de Bachir et il se redressa aussitôt.

 

\- **Enculé ! Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?**

\- Toi, qu’est-ce qui te prend ? trancha Rivaï d’une voix sourde et grondante comme une annonce de tonnerre. T’allais faire quoi là ?

 

Bachir resta muet quelques secondes avant de rétorquer avec un rictus cynique.

 

\- Eh quoi ? Tu voulais que je te la laisse ?

\- On nous a pas donné ce genre d’ordres ! rétorqua Rivaï.

\- Eh oh, tu crois vraiment que les boss disent quand on peut faire ça ? T’as pas été briffé ou quoi, sauf contre-indication, on a carte blanche. Asseoir un peu la domination du réseau, ça fait jamais de mal !

 

Bachir se retrouva soudain cloué sur place, foudroyé par le regard glacial de son acolyte. La voix de l’homme ricocha dans le crâne de Rivaï et à l’ordre d’un instinct sanguin et naturel, ses lames se dégainèrent avec un claquement sec dans chacun de ses poings. Maîtrisant le tremblement de ses ceux-ci, verrouillés sur le manche des armes, le brun fit un pas et sentit comme soudain Bachir se sentait petit face à lui.

 

\- Espèce de porc dégueulasse, si tu recommences ce genre de saloperie je te fais sauter la cervelle avec ton propre putain de flingue.

 

Ces mots avaient été sifflés sur un ton grave, continu, calme et lourd comme l’œil d’un ouragan. Dans l’œil de Bachir, la lueur d’effroi que la colère de Rivaï voulait y voir fit luiser les prunelles. Rivaï sembla prendre conscience qu’il s’était armé et, sans un bruit, les lames disparurent. Il se détourna de Bachir mais ce dernier, retrouvant la respiration, eut un rictus enragé et se leva d’un bond pour se dresser face à son acolyte. Sa main se referma sur le col de Rivaï mais aussitôt celle du brun empoigna son poignet, exerçant une pression écrasante, mettant Bachir au défi de se laisser effleurer par la pensée qu’il pourrait le soulever pour l’intimider. Bachir sembla recevoir subliminalement la mise en garde et, bien que ne décollant pas son rival du sol, il lui fit clairement sentir la force de ses bras en le rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

 

\- Je te recommande de pas trop faire le malin Rivaï.

\- Je te retourne le conseil, enflure.

 

Les deux hommes se toisèrent dans un silence de mort, troublé à peine par les crépitements des braises dans la maison éventrée. La jeune fille, débraillée et pétrifiée, fixait la scène sans sembler se rappeler qu’elle était vivante.

Bachir ne vivait à cet instant que pour l’impact de son poing sur le crâne de cet avorton brun, mais la force brute se dégageant de la main et des yeux de ce dernier le figeait sur place. La bouche crispée dans un rictus aigre, il lâcha Rivaï, cracha un juron gras et, ramassa son étui qui avait été arraché de son ceinturon, il y rangea son arme et quitta les lieux sans plus de cérémonie.

Rivaï inspira profondément pour essayer de calmer la fureur de son pouls. Il tourna la tête vers la fille, qui était restée sonnée quelques instants. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans (sans doute à peine deux à trois ans de moins que lui). Elle ramena ses jupons à elle, se releva, secouée de tremblements et lui lançant un regard dans lequel Rivaï ne sut distinguer la terreur de la colère, elle cracha au sol avec mépris avant de se précipiter à l’abri dans sa maison ravagée pour porter secours au patriarche neutralisé.

 

Rivaï resta interdit au milieu de la ruelle. Quelque chose lui piquait légèrement le cœur, mais il le refoula et, se sentant soudain monstrueusement lourd, petit et éreinté, il se traîna sur le chemin menant au pigeonnier.

 

Lorsqu’il y arriva, une ambiance encore plus oppressante le saisit. Évidemment. La Triple Dague savait tout. La nouvelle de la lutte dans la maison avait fleuri dans le QG avant même que les voisins du pauvre homme attaqué n’aient compris ce qu’il se passait. Le regard glacial de Camille, attablé avec Roch, fit clairement comprendre à Rivaï qu’il y avait eu boulette et la manière dont Bachir essayait dans son coin de paraître le plus inconsistant et invisible possible ne faisait que le confirmer. Il savait ce qu’on lui reprochait, ou plutôt ce qu’on leur reprochait à tous deux. Leur conduite en public, dans les rues ouvertes de la cité, sur le seuil de la maison défoncée : l’altercation qui les avait opposés en chiens de faïence à la vue de tous. Deux membres du même réseau prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Une image regrettable du plus puissant gang de la cité, et si Herzéphyr était habituellement celui qui vouait une attention toute particulière aux apparences, en son absence Camille et Roch endosseraient brillamment le rôle de moralisateurs. Si Herzéphyr avait été là, Rivaï devinait qu’il aurait presque dû se mettre à genou, front contre terre, et s’excuser distinctement pour satisfaire la soif de manières de la Dague-Chimère, heureusement il ne se sentit obligé que de se placer aux côtés de Bachir, face aux deux boss qui les toisaient avec sévérité. Les yeux clairs de Camille lorgnèrent Bachir avec une sorte de dédain qui, sans aucun doute, blessa le concerné, puis le regard de la Dague s’aiguisa sur Rivaï. Le garçon ressentit de nouveau cette sensation d’entaillade vive sous le fil des prunelles glaciales.

\- Ça ne se reproduit plus.

 

Camille avait cette manière d’ordonner les choses, sans utiliser d’impératif mais en affirmant simplement les choses, les imposant comme réalité inéluctable. Pas la moindre possibilité de désobéir, pas l’once d’une alternative. Juste un « oui chef » muet et écrasant.

 

Un hochement de tête docile répondit à la Dague-serpent, et Bachir s’inclina avec une légère raideur. Rivaï s’abstint, jouissant de l’absence d’Herzéphyr qui, s’il avait été présent, lui aurait agrippé la tête pour l’obliger à s’incliner plus bas que terre. Il posa le paquetage maudit devant ses boss et se rangea dans un coin.

 

Le QG se vida peu à peu au fil des heures, seuls restèrent les gaillards sentinelles et les constants, Camille et Roch se volatilisèrent et il sembla à Rivaï et Bachir qu’ils finissaient par se retrouver seuls face à face. Rivaï finit par sortir du pigeonnier et constata que Bachir, emmitouflé dans une attitude accablée, le suivait. Il ne fit aucune remarque et les deux membres du réseau descendirent dans la rue sans un mot et marchèrent quelques temps. Lorsque Rivaï sentit que l’atmosphère devenait un peu trop dense, ils ralentirent le pas et s’adossèrent à une petite baraque haute de trois étages branlants.

 

Bachir s’alluma une mauvaise cigarette et, soufflant une volute blanche par le nez, lâcha d’une voix à la fois pensive et lourde :

 

\- T’es une vraie salope quand même. C’est un coup d’enfoiré de prendre un otage.

\- Ce n’est pas « la salope » qui a voulu se faire l’otage en question – une gamine.

 

Bachir eut un haussement d’épaule évasif et tira sur sa cigarette.

 

\- Bon sang, pourquoi t’as dû ramener ton cul dans ce réseau… Tu pouvais pas aller faire chier ailleurs. ? Si tu avais été de l’Egoule, quel plaisir j’aurais eu à te faire sauter la cervelle… Et j’aurais été payé pour ça par les boss en plus, tout bénef.

\- C’est toi qui as dû choisir le mauvais réseau. Tu aurais dû être de l’Egoule pour me buter. Il n’y a que des abrutis là-bas en plus, tu te serais admirablement fondu dans le décor.

\- **Bordel !** beugla Bachir en donnant un coup de poing dans la vieille gouttière, qui s’ébranla. Anémone de mon cul ! Je te jure que s’il n’y avait pas les ordres des boss et tout le tralala je t’enfoncerais mon flingue dans la bouche jusqu’au bide et je t’y pondrai toute ma cartouchière !

\- Hé, les hommes en bas ! brailla la voix d’une matrone à l’étage du bâtiment contre lequel ils étaient appuyés. On a des gosses à endormir, nous ! Du silence !

 

Bachir se réajusta grincheusement contre le mur et marmonna quelques jurons épicés.

 

\- J’espère au moins que ça les a calmés avec l’idée de nous faire bosser ensemble, lâcha Rivaï.

\- Hmmpf… Le pire c’est que je parierais presque que si toi tu te montrais convainquant, ils sauraient revenir sur la question et ne plus jamais nous coller l’un à l’autre.

 

Bachir avait conscience que Rivaï avait quelque chose de singulier qui le rendait précieux à la Triple Dague. C’était cela qui le rendait fou. Il donna un autre coup dans la gouttière, et les rugissements de la bonne femme redoublèrent d’intensité.

Non, ce n’était pas possible qu’un simple gars s’attire autant l’attention des Dagues.

 

\- Combien de fois t’as dû les sucer pour arriver là ? cingla Bachir avec un rictus, ignorant la bonne femme.

\- Si on en croit notre différence de position dans le réseau, certainement plus de fois que toi. Et mieux surtout.

 

Bachir lui jeta en regard en coin. Lui avait dit ça comme ça mais ne parvenait à discerner si la réponse de Rivaï était un prolongement de son propre cynisme ou si le gamin était sérieux. Il ne devait sans doute pas l’être... Bachir savait que les trois Dagues n’étaient pas de ce genre. Mais la putain de gueule de ce mioche brun était si sérieuse.

Bachir le fixa longuement et cracha un autre juron intempestif, tout aussi peu élégant que l’exigeait sa grotesque personne. Il se savait à la ramasse. 

 

\- Ben si tu me dégoûtais pas autant je te demanderais presque de me donner des cours.

\- Je baise pas avec les porcs dans ton genre. C’est mieux pour toi. Tu risquerais d’y perdre la bite d’un coup de dent.

 

Le poing de Bachir fila vers Rivaï, qui n’était déjà plus là. L’élan porta le coup sur une vitre, qui explosa sous l’impact. Bachir émis un cri de douleur et de rage rauque, ramenant à lui sa main ensanglantée.

 

 **\- Espèce de petit con de fils de salope !** rugit l’homme en manquant Rivaï, qui fit un pas de côté. **Tu verras qu’un jour je vais te fumer ce qui te sert de cervelle !**

**\- J’ai dit sileeeeeence !!!**

 

Le hurlement de la marâtre transperça la ruelle à travers la fenêtre tandis qu’un seau d’eau sale et glacée jaillissait par la fenêtre, se déversant sur Bachir. Rivaï s’était judicieusement décalé sur le côté, évitant la douche nauséabonde, et il s’éloigna tranquillement sans plus de cérémonie, tandis que Bachir dégoulinant d’eau visqueuse et puante se muait en une masse d’accablement, de fureur dépitée et de vagues pensées suicidaires.

 

Rivaï eut une pensée pour Kô, convalescent et pathétique. L’animal n’était pas là pour marcher à ses côtés, et avec la semaine de vadrouille du chien Rivaï se rendait compte du vide que cela créait autour de lui. Et à cet instant, il détestait ce vide qui le faisait suffoquer. La nausée qui l’étreignait depuis qu’il était entré dans la boutique de l’apothicaire enflait, prenait toute la place pour lui couper le souffle. Il s’appuya contre un mur et se plaqua un bras contre le ventre, le dos secoué d’une convulsion.

 

Les visages effarés, le corps de la fillette, au bord de l’évanouissement, tétanisée contre lui. Le mobilier humble et précieux de la maison s’effritant au milieu des ruines, les hurlements désespérés de la gamine sous les mains de Bachir, la lueur de terreur, d’abandon et de haine au fond des regards.

 

Il avait besoin d’Aleb. Il avait besoin de lui pour l’arracher à ce mal-être viscéral qui lui déchirait de plus en plus l’intérieur. Squirrel comprenait, savait, mais ne pouvait rien y faire. Mésange était en-dehors de tout. Seul Al’ pouvait. Il sentirait tout, tout en ne sachant rien, il ne poserait aucune question et se contenterait de le serrer fort et lui vider l’esprit. Rivaï se dirigeait vers sa cahute et en y arrivant, il la trouva vide. Noire, froide, et anormalement vide.

 

Il s’affala sur le matelas, face contre l’oreiller miteux, les mains toujours plaquées sur son ventre douloureux. La grande paillasse humide était froide mais l’oreiller contre lequel Rivaï appuyait son visage était encore plein de l’odeur d’Aleb. Silencieusement, cela lui faisait mal, et il se recroquevilla davantage.

 

\- Où t’es, connard ?...

 

…quand il avait besoin de lui.

 

Rivaï essaya de calmer sa respiration et la douleur et, étreignant durement le drap, il tenta de la laisser s’écouler hors de lui. Il ne pouvait faire que cela, lorsqu’une souffrance à laquelle il ne pouvait remédier l’écrasait. Se recroqueviller dans un coin où lécher ses blessures était gardé secret, et attendre que tout le mal glisse hors de lui.

 

Inerte, il sentit ses pensées reprendre forme et la première qui l’effleura fut l’étrangeté de l’absence d’Aleb. C’était intrigant. Il devrait être rentré de la fabrique à cette heure-ci, et n’était certainement pas dans une autre chambre. L’image du grand roux affalé à un bar traversa ses pensées mais il l’écarta aussitôt.

 

Le son des cloches retentit soudain, brisant le fil de ses doutes.

 

Elles venaient de la surface. Le clocher Est de Sina sonnait à qui mieux mieux et même s’il n’en avait jamais été témoin, Rivaï savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait : les Bataillons étaient de retour. Après cinq jours et demi d’exploration, ils faisaient leur grand retour dans la cité. Et sans comprendre la pulsion d’énergie nerveuse qui fusa dans ses veines, Rivaï se redressa, refluant les restes de mal-être, se passa un coup d’eau glacée sur le visage pour faire passer la fièvre et, marmonnant une ultime insulte à l’intention d’Aleb comme pour bénir la baraque à son départ, il quitta les lieux et se dirigea vers un passage, se fondant à la surface.

 

Il fut surpris par la pâle luminosité du ciel : l’aube pointait déjà, engluant les rues d’une clarté paresseuse et légèrement empoussiérée d’aurore, alors que le garçon aurait juré qu’ils étaient encore au beau milieu de la nuit.

 

Il rejoignit l’avenue principale, se contentant de suivre les badauds matinaux qui accueillaient les soldats et s’amassaient comme des mouches engluées à de la confiture, de part et d’autre de l’allée, l’empêchant d’approcher. Le garçon avisa une gouttière fixée à une petite habitation proprette et il se glissa dans l’ombre du mur, coinça son pied dans la fixation de la gouttière et, surélevé à un ou deux mètres au-dessus du sol, toujours tapi dans l’ombre de l’angle de la ruelle, il observa la scène.

 

Le cortège de soldats ressemblait à une file de chenilles processionnaires lugubres. Les chevaux tractaient péniblement des carrioles assaillies de mouches, la plupart des soldats à pied gardaient le nez baissé et semblaient prêts à s’effondrer à terre. La foule formait un bourdonnement de chuchotements à leur passage et quelques clabauderies les hélaient. Cette attitude interpella Rivaï. Les Bataillons n’étaient-ils pas censés être des genres « d’ambassadeurs de la liberté » ? Ils étaient ceux qui combattaient l’ennemi de l’humanité après tout. Ce seul titre devait impressionner, mais la populace semblait déverser toute leur frustration et leur impuissance sur ces combattants lorsque le résultat n’était pas à la hauteur.

En entendant un badaud grincer dans sa barbe sur l’incompétence des Bataillons en désignant les carrioles de morts et de blessés, Rivaï pensa définitivement que les gens de la surface étaient des imbéciles purs et durs. S’ils pensaient que de tels combat (dont l’utilité était discutable peut-être, certes, mais restant honorables) se faisaient sans sacrifices, ils étaient plus bêtes que des poules.

 

Il essaya de distinguer, dans la masse, un soldat ressemblant à Squirrel. Tout ce que Rivaï supposait, c’est qu’il devait avoir la même peau brune qu’elle, mais il ne repéra personne susceptible d’être apparenté à sa colocataire. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Il pouvait bien être ce soldat, là-bas, avec le capuchon rabattu, ou bien un blessé dans la carriole… S’il était arrivé quelque chose à son frère, Rivaï était sûr et certain que Squirrel l’aurait senti et manifesté d’une manière ou d’une autre. Ah, et son bracelet se serait cassé… Ce frère devait forcément être là. Au fond, personnellement, peu lui importait. Dans leur élan, les yeux de Rivaï se mirent à fureter à la recherche de quelqu’un d’autre mais avant que le garçon ne se reprenne en réalisant qu’il s’assurait qu’Erwin Smith était parmi les Vivants, un spectacle troublant attira son attention.

 

Une fillette se détacha de la foule et Rivaï se surprit à deviner, sans entendre distinctement les appels de la voix fluette, qu’elle cherchait sa mère dans le cortège de soldats accablés. Un homme – le père sans doute – la suivit, interpellant l’homme à la tête des Bataillons. Rivaï n’entendait rien d’ici mais il vit le Commandant lui répondre et Rivaï ressentit un gouffre étrange s’ouvrir dans sa poitrine en voyant le dos du père s’affaisser légèrement, et rester terriblement immobile. Les yeux de Rivaï s’imprégnèrent de cette vision lointaine, floue, perdue dans le mouvement de la foule, d’un homme apprenant la disparition d’un être foncièrement cher à son cœur et l’accablement qui foudroya cet inconnu, le transformant en coque vide, inerte, lourde, se répercuta en Rivaï avec la violence d’un impact dont l’écho résonna longuement dans son esprit. Une empathie incompréhensible et effroyable le fit se tenir là, aussi immobile et abattu que le veuf tandis que la fillette continuait d’appeler sa maman. Puis un hurlement parvint à Rivaï par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule et il vit l’homme, laissant exploser vainement sa douleur, attraper le Commandant et le secouer comme un damné. Autour de la scène les spectateurs s’écartèrent un peu, murmurant fébrilement sans oser intervenir, approuvant ou se lamentant.

 

Et il _le_ vit. Il était vivant. Erwin Smith, sautant de son cheval pour s’approcher de l’homme s’acharnant sur son supérieur.

 

Il était étrangement propre. Pour des types tailladant des genres d’ogres géants, ils auraient dû être tout poisseux de leur sang, pensant Rivaï. Cependant il n’en était rien, l’uniforme et la cape d’Erwin Smith étaient presque immaculés et dans son dos, les deux ailes papillonnaient presque avec sarcasme.

 

_« Tu n’as pas l’air d’être le genre d’homme à prêt à te salir les mains », hein…_

Les pensées de Rivaï se focalisèrent sur les mouvements du blond, qu’il vit approcher des deux hommes. Il écarta la fillette qui s’approchait sans comprendre de son père déchiré et hors de lui et repoussa ce dernier, sans brutalité, pour libérer son supérieur. Des cris se firent entendre autour d’eux et Rivaï n’entendit pas ce qu’Erwin disait au civil, mais ce dernier continuait de déverser toute sa rage sur lui. Il finit par se ruer sur Erwin, qui l’empêcha de le jeter à terre. Autour de lui, les soldats semblèrent prêts à intervenir mais Smith dût leur faire comprendre de ne pas envenimer la situation. Il maîtrisa tant bien que mal le civil déchaîné et Rivaï le vit tourner brièvement la tête vers la petite fille, qui regardait la scène avec incompréhension et crainte.

 

Rivaï ne fut pas bien sûr de la suite, et il se demanda si Smith venait d’encaisser le poing de cet homme anéanti. La fixation de la gouttière sur laquelle il s’appuyait céda soudain sous son poing et il manqua de culbuter par terre, se retenant de justesse pour atterrir en douceur. La seule chose qu’il entendit venant de la scène était les pleurs soudain déchirants de la fillette. Bloqué par la foule, il prit de l’avance par rapport au cortège et disparut au-devant de l’avenue. La file de soldats Erwin fut le seul à entendre une voix l’interpeller d’un ton étrange et ennuyé, provenant d’un recoin étroit entre deux bâtiments :

 

\- Dure journée ?

 

Il tourna la tête sans avoir besoin de le faire pour la reconnaître, et entrevit la fameuse silhouette, adossée dans l’ombre du mur. Erwin se détacha légèrement de la procession pour s’en approcher.

 

Rivaï remarqua sa joue légèrement violacée et en conclut qu’en effet, le civil avait bien dû le frapper. Mais la seule issue qu’il imaginait à cela était le blond, préservant un calme effroyable et accablé, finir d’apaiser le veuf et l’écarter sans un mot du passage. Oui, il était sûr que les choses avaient étaient conclu dans ce genre. Il remarqua aussi que le soldat n’était pas si immaculé : sa chemise blanche était noire de sang au niveau du poitrail, et le brun demanda d’une voix qui se voulait atone :

 

\- Tu es blessé ?

 

Erwin suivit le regard de Rivaï sur sa veste et son regard s’assombrit lourdement, comme s’il revoyait une scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

 

\- Ce n’est pas mon sang.

 

Rivaï ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux, laissant s’installer quelques secondes de silence avant de demander :

 

\- Que va-t-il advenir de cet homme ?

\- Un envoyé ira le visiter dès demain, répondit Erwin en comprenant que Rivaï parlait du mari qu’il avait dû maîtriser. Une compensation financière lui sera envoyée et si besoin est, un petit crédit lui sera versé chaque mois pendant un an.

\- C’est une drôle de manière d’honorer la vie humaine, pour toi qui la chérit tant. Vous l’échanger contre un peu d’oseille… Moi qui croyais qu’il n’y avait qu’en bas que l’on marchandait explicitement les vies.

\- Si seulement « un peu d’oseille » pouvait compenser tous les sacrifices, les Bataillons d’exploration seraient constamment acclamés.

 

Sa réponse aurait pu se vouloir ironiquement légère, mais Rivaï fut touché par la gravité dans la voix de Smith. Il ne l’avait jamais vu animé par autre chose que des élans de générosité, de bravoure incompréhensible ou de maladresse.

 

Et cette souffrance silencieuse, stoïque et crue qui ombrageait et affermissait le regard d’Erwin Smith, frappa l’adolescent sans qu’il en laisse rien paraître. Un bref instant, il perçut toute la grandeur de cet homme, mais simultanément son indestructibilité factice. Un bloc de roc et d’acier fondu, épais, dense, palpable, mais tout nervuré de fissures qui ne s’approfondiraient pas mais se multiplieraient, sans jamais briser le bloc, sans jamais le fragiliser jusqu’à sa limite, mais s’étendant en lui comme un réseau de vide qui prenait l’eau.

 

Et brièvement, Rivaï trouva qu’Erwin Smith était comme le mur Maria : immense, impressionnante et inviolable protection de la petite population, ultime rempart, si précieux et si futile, entre les bribes d’humanité et l’Extérieur effroyable.

 

L’adolescent dévisagea longuement le soldat et ce dernier sut qu’il aurait à toujours se rappeler de cet instant lorsque le brun lâcha sur son ton habituel, quoique qu’emprunt de quelque chose de troublant :

 

\- Tu es un peu plus grand qu’il n’y paraît en fin de compte.

 

Et Erwin sentit que rien au monde ne saurait mieux apaiser la souffrance de cette expédition que les mots de…

 

\- Rivaï.

 

Le blond garda le silence, comprit qu’il s’agissait là du nom de son interlocuteur mystérieux, ce gamin resté anonyme depuis leur première rencontre.

 

\- Ton troupeau te laisse derrière, constata Rivaï. En désignant du menton le triste cortège disparaissant dans l’allée.

\- Je connais le chemin, rétorqua tranquillement Erwin.

 

Ils restèrent silencieux et Rivaï se poussa vers le mur opposé, signifiant à Erwin qu’’il l’invitait à se poser un peu contre la façade. Le soldat s’exécuta sans que Rivaï ne détache les yeux de son expression grave et étonnamment fermée. Ils ne dirent rien. La foule s’était dispersée. Le matin se mettait en route, les boulangeries ouvraient leurs fenêtres et emplissaient les rues d’odeurs chaudes qui manquèrent de faire grogner le ventre de Rivaï. Des piaillements d’enfants matinaux égayaient les rues encore sinistres quelques minutes auparavant. Lentement, Erwin se sentit arraché à sa torpeur et ses sens s’allumèrent. C’était fou comme un silence face à cet adolescent qu’il aurait pensé ne plus revoir désengourdissait son esprit.

 

Une question terriblement anodine et inopportune ressurgit dans l’esprit du soldat, mais il ne la refoula pas. La présence de Rivaï atténuait la gravité des choses autour de lui, et il se sentait désireux de se laisser glisser vers une conversation détachée, comme il en avait toujours eues avec lui.

 

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Et toi ? rétorqua le concerné.

\- Oh moi, cela importe peu, j’ai déjà fait mes classes.

 

Cette réponse fit tiquer Rivaï, qui releva le sous-entendu avec indifférence. Erwin insista cependant.

 

\- Alors ?

 

Rivaï haussa les épaules et fit mine de lui indiquer la réponse avec les doigts, mais enchaîna exagérément les dizaines, les cinq et les deux, dénombrant un chiffre humainement improbable, et Erwin comprit vite que son interlocuteur se moquait de lui – le blond n’aurait pas été étonné que ce cynisme ne reflète la propre ignorance du garçon à ce sujet.

 

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Rivaï.

\- Je me demandais si tu avais déjà passé l’âge de t’enrôler. Tu aurais sans doute fait un bon élément. Ça t’aurait donné à voir du pays.

\- Oh. Je suis prisé. Hélas pour toi, ceux qui t’ont devancé et m’ont déjà faire leur proposition ont bien plus à m’apporter que tu ne le peux.

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu cherches.

 

Les yeux gris se plantèrent dans ceux d’Erwin mais cette fois, le blond n’y discerna aucune animosité venimeuse. Rivaï le regarda longuement, le visage sculpté dans une expression immobile et indéchiffrable. Pourtant Erwin crut presque entrevoir une certaine lassitude. Peut-être, infime… une pointe de tristesse. Et il eut la brève sensation qu’en effet, jamais lui ne pourrait apporter à Rivaï ce qu’il recherchait. Et ce « quelque chose » que pourchassait le garçon, il pouvait l’atteindre que dans les bas-fonds obscurs de l’Utopia souterraine.

 

\- Je ne sais pas voltiger avec vos équipements loufoques. Et y a d’autres mecs qui savent se battre, répliqua Rivaï en se reposant la nuque sur ses mains croisées. Mieux que moi sûrement.

\- Pas sûr, sourit le blond – la première fois depuis son retour. Et aucun ne possède ta combinaison de vélocité, d’anticipation et de puissance de frappe. D’ailleurs, sans vouloir t’offenser, ce n’est pas vraiment par ces qualités que ma proposition aurait été motivée. Enfin, pas uniquement.

\- Et par quoi l’aurait-elle été ?

 

Erwin sembla rester pensif avant d’avoir un vague haussement d’épaules.

 

\- Je ne saurais pas l’expliquer. Je connais le monde extérieur, notre combat, et sans te connaître je te vois là… La vision de toi à nos côtés sur le champ de bataille me paraît instinctivement et profondément plus cohérente. Elle sonne plus vraie.

\- Je ne peux pas être sur ton les fronts, rétorqua Rivaï sur un ton faussement désolé. Je me bagarre déjà pour mes affaires. Occupe-toi donc des tiennes.

 

Il resta silencieux, et les bruits de pas émanant de l’avenue principale paraissaient bien mats et bien lointains, occupant l’espace comme un fond sonore.

 

\- Si j’entrais maintenant dans l’armée, fit Rivaï sur un ton à la fois pensif et détaché, tu serais quoi par rapport à moi ? Un… collègue ?

\- Actuellement je suis chef d’escouade, répondit Erwin. Tu pourrais tomber sous mes ordres à la sortie de tes classes.

\- Ugh, pas moyen que j’aie affaire avec un type louche comme toi. Tu es trop étrange. Je suis bien là où je suis.

 

Cette réponse laissa échapper un léger rire à Erwin. C’était la première fois que Rivaï l’entendait rire. Un son très court, mais qui ne sonnait pas si mal.

 

\- Au fait, reprit Erwin comme si une pensée fusait dans son esprit. Tu as déjà vu ma maison. Que dirais-tu de me rendre la politesse un de ces jours et de me montrer où tu habites ?

\- Tu veux voir… où j’habite ? répéta bêtement Rivaï, pris de court.

\- Oui, je suis curieux.

 

Rivaï fourra les mains dans ses poches et pencha la tête avec un air narquois.

 

\- Désolé vieil homme, même dans la cité noire les mères apprennent à leurs gosses à ne pas ramener d’inconnus à la piaule.

 

« Rendre la politesse… » Rien que ça. Étrange grand blond. Ce dernier sembla se faire violence et sortit de la ruelle, prêt à retrouver son bataillon.

 

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ? fit Rivaï avec une grimace.

\- C’était plaisant de parler avec toi.

\- Tu es vraiment louche.

 

La pensée de Rivaï se justifia entièrement à ses yeux lorsqu’Erwin sourit à ces mots. À croire que son chemin croisait tous les barges qui étaient contents de l’être. Le garçon brun renfonça les mains dans ses poches et Erwin sentit qu’il marquait une légère hésitation avant de disparaître comme il savait si bien le faire.

 

\- Tu passes souvent par ici ? finit par demander l’adolescent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c’était pas si déplaisant de parler avec toi.

 

Mince, ils en étaient presque à se rendre des flatteries.

 

\- La prochaine fois, si tu espères m’alpaguer, viens avec du thé, siffla sèchement Rivaï.

\- Du thé ? répéta Erwin pour être sûr d’avoir bien entendu.

 

Mais sans un mot de plus, le chat noir avait déjà filé.

 

Erwin fit volte-face et suivit le chemin emprunté par ses coéquipiers. C’était étrange. Les visions de l’expédition, les hurlements, le poids des cadavres dans la carriole de retour semblaient soudain lointaines, et il eut du mal à réaliser que tout cela s’était produit il y a encore deux heures, et que les Bataillons en subissaient l’humiliation il y a à peine un quart d’heure. Il se sentait un peu plus _léger_.

 

Bon. Du thé…

 


	7. Leçons de vie

##  _«_[ _La peur est le commencement de la sagesse._](http://www.1001-citations.com/citation-34011/) _»_

[ _François Mauriac_ ](http://www.1001-citations.com/search/francois+mauriac)

 

**xXxXx**

 

Adossé juste contre l’angle du mur plongé dans la pénombre d’une petite ruelle, Rivaï, yeux mi-clos, s’imprégnait de l’air déjà saturé d’odeurs de levain et de piaillements d’oiseaux de la ville d’Utopia. Une main se tendit depuis l’autre face du mur, du côté de l’avenue, lui tendant une tasse fumante. Enfin. Ce gars en avait mis du temps pour le préparer, son thé.

 

Rivaï s’en empara avec un furtif remerciement et, mésestimant la température du breuvage, il but une gorgée de thé brûlant qui lui décapa la gorge. Il retint une quinte de toux et, adossé de l’autre côté de l’angle du mur, face à la rue s’animant lentement, Erwin entendit les suffocations de son « invité ».

 

\- Attention, Rivaï, c’est chaud.

 

Sans blague.

Cela avait quelque chose d’étrange d’entendre son nom dans la bouche du soldat. Le garçon s’étonnait un peu de le lui avoir dit, pourtant cela paraissait futile… En tout cas, jamais «  _Rivaï_  » n’avait sonné si bizarrement à ses oreilles que prononcé par Erwin Smith.

 

\- Tss, il me faut déjà dix minutes pour boire une gorgée. Il est carrément bouillant.

\- Ça t’oblige à le savourer.

 

Erwin était en service, officiellement. Il s’était levé un peu plus tôt mais ayant rendez-vous avec ses homologues chefs d’escouade dans la matinée, il portait son uniforme et son équipement militaire et devait se faire tout petit contre le mur afin d’éviter de faire remarquer le spectacle d’un soldat du Bataillon d’exploration en service buvant nonchalamment le thé avec un civil, dans les rues d’Utopia.

 

\- Quand est-ce que tu retournes à l’extérieur ? demanda le brun.

\- Nos explorations sont planifiées tous les trois à quatre mois environ.

\- Vous avez le temps de vous remettre de vos émotions, à ce train-là ! lâcha Rivaï avec une ironie claire.

\- Ne sois pas narquois, sourit tranquillement Erwin. Ce laps de temps est nécessaire pour économiser nos troupes, l’argent sollicité dans les équipements et surtout les esprits des soldats. Combattre les Titans, ce n’est pas comme se bagarrer avec un boxeur dans un bar. On ne s’en remet pas avec une bière. C’est quelque chose… (il marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots, avala une gorgée de thé et reprit pensivement) C’est quelque chose que tu ne peux comprendre qu’en les voyant. On ne peut pas se figurer cette sensation en écoutant les simples racontars. Il faut les… regarder en face pour comprendre vraiment.

\- Pas de leçon. Je sais parfaitement à quoi ils ressemblent, je les ai déjà vus.

 

En disant cela, le garçon suspendit ses gestes. Que lui prenait-il, d’étaler ainsi un détail insignifiant (et pourtant terriblement déterminant) et absolument incroyable de sa petite existence de pécore d’égout ? Mais Erwin ne posa d’autre question qu’un simple :

 

\- Vraiment ?

 

Le soldat tourna un œil amusé vers le jeune homme (enfin, vers l’angle de l’autre côté duquel il se trouvait) et ce dernier fronça un sourcil, sentant un léger agacement le piquer.

 

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Pourquoi je ne te croirais pas ? Moi aussi je sais à quoi ils ressemblent. Pourquoi aurais-je le privilège de les admirer et toi pas ?

 

Cette fois, c’était à Rivaï de ne pas parvenir à savoir si Erwin était sérieux ou s’il se payait sa tête. Au diable ce blondinet condescendant. Rivaï le fit comprendre en closant la conversation par un petit « Tch » sec.

 

\- Où sont tes épées de boucher au fait ? Je ne les ai jamais vues, fit-il en changeant de sujet, ne se souvenant pas de les avoir pas remarquées sur Lorin lors de leur course-poursuite.

 

Erwin eut un instant d’hésitation, attendant que le trafic erratique et encore timide de la rue ne s’apaise pour sortir la manette droite de son jabot et y enclencha une lame qu’il dégaina doucement du réservoir pendu à sa hanche. La fine lamelle d’acier eut un scintillement furtif lorsqu’un rayon de soleil flou ricocha dessus, et elle sembla se déployer dans l’air, au bout du bras d’Erwin. Ce dernier dirigea sa main vers l’angle du mur et la lame se présenta devant Rivaï.

 

Le jeune homme la regarda longuement, immobile. Elle était plus épaisse qu’elle n’en avait l’air, mais le fil était incroyablement aiguisé. Était-elle lourde ? Facilement maniable ?

Erwin ne réagit pas en voyant Rivaï tendre la main vers l’arme. Ses doigts coulèrent le long du fil de la lame robuste, suivant les striures. C’était ce genre d’armes qui taillait la chair des Titans et leur arrachait la vie – pour autant que ces créatures puissent être qualifiées d’êtres vivants. C’était drôle de se dire que c’était ces lames qui lui avaient sauvé la vie, si l’histoire du vieux clochard et les certitudes de Squirrel s’avéraient véridiques : s’il avait vraiment été entraîné à l’extérieur lorsqu’il était nourrisson et qu’y avait péri la femme qui l’avait mis au monde, c’était à des soldats tel qu’Erwin Smith, et à leurs lames, qu’il devait la vie.

 

Le jeune homme brun laissa retomber sa main et il s’appuya contre le mur, s’enfonçant davantage dans la pénombre de la ruelle.

 

\- Tu fais vraiment un drôle de travail.

\- Ouais, on nous le dit souvent, répondit Erwin. Mais je crois que tous ceux qui l’ont choisi l’ont fait justement parce qu’il est ainsi qualifiable : marginal, risqué, un peu absurde peut-être.

\- Tu choisis de risquer ta vie pour quelque chose d’absurde ?

 

Erwin rangea sa lame et s’adossa plus confortablement au bâtiment, mais Rivaï savait qu’il gagnait du temps pour chercher ses mots.

 

\- D’une certaine manière, j’ai l’impression que parce que tout le monde nous trouve absurdes, j’ai envie d’avancer toujours plus loin, finit par déclarer le soldat. Les autres corps d’armée sont adulés mais se confortent dans l’oisiveté et la complaisance. Notre travail est difficile, nous devons lutter hors des Murs, mais aussi au-dedans parfois. Je crois que c’est cette lutte constante qui me galvanise et me donne la force de me projeter en avant.

 

Il se tut un instant. Il avait l’impression que ses quelques paroles avaient duré une éternité. Il n’avait pas vraiment l’habitude de parler ainsi de son armée après tout, d’en évoquer librement les limites, les obstacles, et ses propres desseins. Il tendit l’oreille, doutant un instant que Rivaï soit toujours de l’autre côté de l’angle du mur et ne sois pas en allé avec un soupir d’ennui. Il finit par demander :

 

\- Tu trouves ça bizarre ?

 

Rivaï fit « non » de la tête, sans un mot. Erwin ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il ressentit une certaine sérénité.

 

\- C’est ma vision de l’être humain, poursuivit-il, ne s’étonnant plus tellement de se montrer si bavard. Une drôle de bête capable de repousser consciemment ses limites, de se soulever contre l’adversaire et de lui faire face, de s’enrichir de toutes ses expériences pour aller de l’avant. C’est une espèce fière qui mérite sa place dans ce monde, selon moi. C’est ce qui vaut à ce combat d’exister et se perpétuer. Je suis persuadé que l’homme reste capable de prouesses. C’est tout.

 

Le jeune homme restait muet, écoutant attentivement Erwin. Des paroles d’illuminés, pour un grouillaud venant des catacombes. Pourtant, dans son esprit à lui, elles sonnèrent avec une justesse désarçonnante. Mais il ne put rester pensif là-dessus lorsque la question d’Erwin, posée de cette voix claire, grave et calme qui ébranlait les standards, tomba comme une petite averse sur Rivaï.

 

\- Rivaï. Tu aimes être un humain ?

\- … Je ne sais pas, admit le garçon avec un haussement d’épaule, après un moment de stupéfaction. Faudrait que j’essaye un jour, pour voir.

 

Cette réponse alluma quelque chose dans le regard d’Erwin. Sa voix était pourtant calme, presque douce et piquée d’une légère espièglerie en réponse à l’arrogance de Rivaï lorsqu’il dit :

 

\- Je pourrais essayer de t’apprendre un peu, si ça te dit.

\- Dites donc, siffla le brun, j’avais jamais pris de … comment appelles-tu ça, des « cours d’humanité » auprès d’un professionnel ? Ma vie est pleine de surprises palpitantes.

\- C’est le cœur même des hommes qui recèle de surprises, comme on dit. Un vieux dicton que m’a enseigné mon père.

\- Pff, souffla Rivaï. Les enfants ont des cœurs de putain, les putains des cœurs d’enfant, et les hommes des cœurs de merde. Un dicton de chez nous aussi. Enfin, je te dis ça, mais tu n’as pas du côtoyer voir beaucoup de putains pour faire la comparaison.

\- Non, confirma Erwin, mais j’ai vu beaucoup d’hommes différents dans ces Murs.

\- Alors que penses-tu de ce dicton ?

\- Qu’il n’est pas complètement faux. Ça dépend des hommes j’imagine. Et des enfants. Et des putains.

 

Il entendit Rivaï émettre un son railleur et boire une gorgée de thé.

 

\- Et toi, demanda le soldat, tu es plutôt un enfant au cœur de putain ou un homme au cœur de merde ?

\- …Un mélange des deux peut-être. Ça donne pas très envie dit comme ça, hein.

\- Ça me va. Et j’imagine que moi-même je ne vaux pas tellement mieux.

\- Toi ? s’étonna le garçon. Qu’est-ce qu’un brave petit soldat mielleux comme toi a à se reprocher ?

\- Tu sais, ce n’est pas parce qu’on vit dans une ville lumineuse et qu’on met sa vie au service du bien commun que l’on a le cœur net.

\- Ne me fais pas la leçon, blondinet. Je sais ça, je t’ai dit que je ne me fiais jamais aux apparences. Ça n’empêche que t’imaginer en machiavélique conspirateur ou en violeur d’enfants reste troublant.

 

Erwin rit, mais ne répondit pas.

 

\- Tu es quelqu’un d’étrange, souffla Rivaï. Tu dégages quelque chose de vraiment… troublant. Si tes camarades ne l’ont pas remarqué, ils sont idiots.

\- Quelque chose de troublant ? répéta Erwin. 

\- De dangereux.

 

Le soldat garda le silence et but une gorgée.

 

\- Au fait, fit Rivaï abruptement, une pensée traversant son esprit concernant Squirrel. Je crois bien qu’il y a un gars dans les Bataillons : il a la peau sombre… Euh… j’imagine. Comme du bois. Il aurait une sœur dans le civile, pas d’autre famille. Tu le connais ?

\- Un soldat ? fronça les sourcils en regroupant les indications que venait de lui donner le garçon. Euh, là comme ça, ça ne me dit rien… Tu n’as pas son nom ?

\- Non. Je ne connais que la couleur de sa peau. Il a peut-être des cheveux blondasses, ou rouquins, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Alors ?

\- Si tu me disais son nom ce serait plus simple, rétorqua Erwin en se grattant la tête.

\- Je viens de te dire que je ne le connais pas.

\- Eh ! Si tu ne m’en dis pas plus, je pourrais bien ne pas t’aider : la dernière fois que tu t’es intéressé à un soldat, je préfère ne pas savoir comment ça s’est fini pour lui.

\- Votre Lorin ? Je t’ai dit que je n’avais rien à voir avec lui.

\- En tout cas, ton bonhomme ne me dit rien.

 

Ce fut au tour de Rivaï de froncer les sourcils. Squirrel était la première personne qu’il avait rencontrée dont la peau était si sombre, tellement sombre que le blanc des yeux et du sourire formait une lune et deux étoiles étranges sur son visage brun. Son frère devait sans doute lui ressembler sur cet aspect, et un tel soldat se remarquait sûrement. Étrange que cela ne dise rien à Erwin.

 

\- Pourquoi tu cherches cet homme au fait ?

\- Comme ça. Une curiosité.

 

Rivaï reposa la tasse dans un cageot de légumes, entre deux bottes de carottes, et se redressa.

\- J’y vais. À plus’.

\- Salut.

\- Merci pour le thé.

 

Erwin entendit à peine le garçon se dissoudre dans l’ombre de la ruelle et il resta là quelques minutes encore, finissant son thé dans son coin de rue, regardant tranquillement la vie s’éveiller en ville en songeant à leur prochaine rencontre.

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

Les trois hommes étaient regroupés autour de la table vermoulue, éclairés dans la petite pièce exigüe par l’unique chandelier posé comme un cierge sur le bois, donnant à la réunion des trois Dagues quelque chose de sacré, de sectaire même.

L’heure était grave, plombant les traits durs des trois visages. Le pouvoir de leurs rivaux dans la cité semblait enfler et leur influence commerciale croître, sans que les Dagues en comprennent la cause.

 

\- Nous avons entièrement pris possession de tous les réseaux de desserte reliant Utopia et la cité noire, expliqua Roch, et des relations de nos sentinelles sont placées à chaque portail menant vers les Murs Sina et Rose, et même jusqu’à Maria. Tout ce que le souterrain peut prendre à l’extérieur, à la surface, c’est nous qui le prenons. Il n’y a que les cargaisons de pommes de terre, de farine, d’huile, de bois et de lard qui sont susceptibles d’être canalisés par l’Egoule et les autres, et un de nos infiltrés se charge de ces transmissions. Ils ne cachent pas leur came dans la farine ou les patates quand même, merde ! fit-il en frappant la table du plat des mains, ébranlant dangereusement les pieds abîmés. On le saurait !

\- Alors c’est qu’ils ont une autre source, fit pensivement Camille.

\- Une autre source de richesses ? Autre que l’extérieur ? Et quoi ? Ici il n’y a rien du tout.

\- Pas ici. Pas exactement _ici_.

 

Les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils, comprenant instantanément à quoi Camille faisait allusion. Roch eut un rictus en songeant au merdier qu’était le niveau inférieur. Leur sous-sol à eux. Voilà à quoi pensait Camille.

 

\- Il n’y a rien en-dessous non plus.

\- Rien que des âmes errantes et des cadavres en décomposition tu veux dire ? ironisa Herzéphyr. Mais il faut bien qu’elle vienne de quelque part, leur came. Après tout, Camille a sans doute raison. On ne fout pas plus les pieds au sous-sous-sol que les militaires ne foutent les leurs dans la cité noire. À force de snober les affaires du dessous, on s’est peut-être fait baiser par un autre clan qui aura su y développer quelque chose.

\- Bon, admit Roch. Inutile de nous broder des inquiétudes. On doit envoyer quelqu’un là-bas, alors. Et vite. Nous connaissons des passages. Le problème, c’est que comme nous avons scellé le niveau inférieur hors de nos intérêts, les autres se sont habitués à rôder autour des points de descente.

\- Bachir nous a rapporté qu’il y a des rondes toutes les deux heures, impossible de s’infiltrer par un de ces passages sans se faire repérer. Et inutile aussi d’essayer de passer de force, ça ne ferait qu’envenimer la situation avec l’Egoule, voire de faire rappliquer d’autres rats indésirables.

\- Un passage discret menant directement au niveau inférieur ? Il n’y a que la citerne d’eau potable.

 

Camille entoura d’un trait rapide au crayon le symbole représentatif de ladite citerne, au centre des quartiers Nord de la cité noire.

 

\- Elle est sous notre coupole. Nous pouvons l’utiliser comme passage.

\- L’Egoule surveille tout, même en agissant sur notre terrain elle en aura vent et pourra interférer, ou comprendre ce qu’on mijote.

\- Alors il faudra agir de nuit, dans la plus grande discrétion.

\- Eh, gros malins, coupa Herzéphyr. C’est bien beau de penser à la citerne comme passage vers le niveau inférieur, mais par où va passer notre agent, techniquement ?

\- Y a pas trente-six mille solutions, fit Roch en tapotant du doigt un plan de la citerne. Par la canalisation de sortie.

\- Elle fait à peine plus de quarante-cinq putains de centimètres de diamètre la canalisation !

\- Il faut un petit gabarit.

 

La réponse au problème était évidente.

 

\- On envoie Rivaï, fit Roch.

\- Pas question, rétorqua Camille. Il ne passera pas.

\- Oh ? Et qui passera alors ?

\- On envoie Maxine ou Joa. Elles sont fluettes, elles se faufileront sans problème. L’une ou l’autre fera l’affaire.

 

Roch et Herzéphyr se regardèrent et ce dernier croisa les bras. On devinait ses sourcils se froncer dans l’ombre de son chapeau.

 

\- Ce n’est pas envisageable, Camille. La traversée se fera sous l’eau, admettons quand même qu’elles puissent l’endurer sans paniquer, en ayant les capacités pour tenir durant le passage. Ni l’une ni l’autre n’est apte à mener la mission de l’autre côté. Se glisser dans la canalisation est une chose, il faut savoir se débrouiller après, une fois enfoncé au niveau inférieur. Elles deux sont peut-être douées mais il ne s’agira là pas de négociations. Il faudra sûrement se bagarrer.

\- Camille, approuva Roch, si tu connais quelqu’un d’assez agile et mince pour se faufiler dans…

\- Rivaï ne l’est pas assez je te dis ! Agile je dis pas, mais il ne passera pas dans un tube large de cinquante, et -…

\- Cinquante-cinq.

\- …Et restera coincé au milieu en attendant de finir noyé ! reprit Camille. Il faut quelqu’un qui est assuré de passer.

\- Quelqu’un d’assez agile et mince et qui sache se battre comme il y aura besoin de le faire en bas, alors je t’en prie, siffla Roch. Et surtout, qui sache nager. Bon sang, Joa et Maxine peuvent passer dans ce tuyau de salope, mais est-ce qu’elles savent nager ? Non.

 

   Roch s’enfonça sur sa chaise, implacable. Camille fixa longuement la carte, puis ses homologues, forteresses de certitudes. Le _serpent_ détestait ce genre d’affrontement. N’importe qui s’écrasait face à lui, mais ses deux putains « d’équipiers » avaient la tête aussi dure que lui. À deux contre un, impossible d’avoir l’avantage. Mais bon sang, cette canalisation minuscule…

 

\- Je vous dis que Rivaï ne passera pas dans cette fichue canalisation, lâcha-t-il sur le ton d’une abdication orgueilleuse et rude.

\- Bah, siffla Herzéphyr pour dédramatiser. C’est tous les jours que des lézards et des rats se coincent dans les tuyaux de la cité. Un de plus ou de moins…

\- Oh, ta gueule, lâcha Camille (il était si rare qu’il se montre grossier que Roch en sourit). On parle d’un de nos agents là. Et puis si on pouvait éviter de coincer un cadavre dans les canalisations d’eau potable de la cité et répandre une épidémie, ce serait arrangeant.

 

Herzéphyr leva les mains en signe d’indifférence et d’innocence. Camille soupira et détailla les plans avant de relever la tête.

 

\- Et comment il ferait pour revenir ? Impossible de repasser par la canalisation, le courant est bon pour un aller mais rend le retour par ce passage impossible avec la turbine.

\- Il devra remonter par l’éboulement, désigna Herzéphyr sur la carte.

\- C’est abrupt, très. Munissons-le d’un équipement tridimensionnel pour remonter.

\- Non.

 

Camille et Herzéphyr se tournèrent vers Roch, qui venait cette fois de trancher avec calme et autorité. Il croisa tranquillement les bras et ses deux homologues, surpris du poids de son ton, soupirèrent intérieurement en devinant à son attitude que quelle que soit la raison de ce refus, il serait presque impossible de le faire changer d’avis.

 

\- Oh j’en ai marre, grinça Herzéphyr. Vous faîtes vraiment chier. Pourquoi non cette fois ?

\- Réfléchissez, s’il se fait prendre par ceux d’en dessous, on perdra le matos en le laissant tomber aux mains de ces chacals. Ce serait con de perdre du même coup un gars et un équipement. Deuxièmement il n’en a jamais manié un et ne peut pas apprendre en quelques jours. Et troisièmement, ce qui complète le petit deux, Rivaï ne sera pas capable de manier correctement un tel équipement à moins de longues années d’entraînement.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Ça se voit, ça se sent, c’est évident. Il n’est pas fait pour ça. S’il a l’occasion de pouvoir remonter, il ne sera pas entraîné à ça et pourrait bousiller le matos au passage. Soyons lucides. Ce garçon peut être une bête de combat, mais il n’a jamais touché une putain de sangle militaire, à part pour s’en faire un lance-pierre quand il était môme. On n’apprend pas comme ça, sur un claquement de doigts. Qu’est-ce qui vous prend de vouloir lui confier ça en croyant qu’il se découvrira un génie pour la tridimensionnalité ? Restez lucides, ce n’est pas parce qu’il s’est imposé et s’est fait une réputation qu’elle doit vous aveugler aussi. Trouvons autre chose.

 

Herzéphyr et Camille le scrutèrent avec bien moins d’assurance que face à Camille lors de l’altercation au sujet de la canalisation, car les pronostics de Roch s’avéraient toujours terriblement exacts. Roch, c’était l’analyse scrupuleuse, instantanée et toujours diablement juste des corps et des gestes. Il lui suffisait de quelques secondes pour cerner un combattant, déchiffrer ses manies sans que l’autre ait bougé, évaluer ses appuis, ses points faibles, sa carrure… S’il disait que Rivaï pouvait se faufiler dans un boyau de moins de cinquante centimètres de diamètre, alors Rivaï le pouvait. S’il affirmait avec tant d’implacabilité que Rivaï ne pourrait pas manier correctement l’équipement, qu’il n’était de toute manière pas fait pour ça, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit vrai aussi. Il n’y avait pas de miracles.

Et si devoir trouver une autre alternative concernant le retour de leur gars contrariait Camille, cela semblait affecter bien plus Herzéphyr, dont le visage semblait à présent complètement noyé dans l’ombre de son chapeau. Il durcit sa mâchoire, remâchant les paroles de Roch. Rivaï, sous-doué dans l’art de la manœuvre tridimensionnel ? Comment le putain de sixième sens de cet enfoiré de Roch pouvait voir ça ? Merde.

 

Camille fit craquer pensivement ses phalanges, ramenant Herzéphyr à la réalité.

 

\- Que faire alors.

\- Je refuse que l’on confie un équipement à un novice comme lui, reprit Roch. Non, ce n’est même pas un novice, c’est un ignorant total en la matière. Je vous le dis, le munir d’un équipement tridimensionnel n’apportera rien de bon : ça ne l’aidera pas, et nous perdrons du matériel. Il devra essayer de remonter par une autre voie. Nous lui indiquerons le passage de l’éboulement au cas où, mais nous lui ferons bien comprendre que ce n’est que le plan B. Et il devrait alors se démerder sans Manœuvre.

\- Et si on le munit du harnais, de seulement vingt mètres de câbles de contrebande et de cinquante centilitres de gaz ? Cela devrait suffire, et au pire, ce ne sera pas une grande perte.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, soupira Roch, restant campé sur ses certitudes.

 

Ils se regardèrent en silence et Camille plissa ses yeux de faucon.

 

\- Il va y crever, dans cette opération. Je vous le dis.

\- On verra bien. Si un de nos gars a une chance de ne pas y rester, c’est lui seul, alors on le catapulte dans ce trou de vipères et on espère qu’il nous revient avec les infos, c’est tout. Qu’on envoie quelqu’un lui transmettre ce message et qu’il se tienne prêt pour après-demain, avant quatre heures du matin, près de la citerne.

 

 

Ainsi, deux jours plus tard, il faisait encore nuit lorsqu’une petite division de la Triple Dague, composée de Roch, Camille, Bachir, un autre homme et Rivaï se glissèrent dans la nuit dans les rues de leur cité, jusqu’à la citerne. Ils perçurent deux gars s’éloigner de la zone et attendirent qu’ils quittent les lieux pour s’approcher.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que des types de l’Egoule font à traîner par ici alors que ce territoire nous appartient ? marmonna Bachir.

\- La citerne d’eau potable n’appartient à personne, murmura Camille. Nous avons simplement pris les devants en insérant nos commerces et contacts autour de la zone, mais rien n’empêche explicitement les autres gangs de venir y traîner. Bon, Rivaï… Tu te souviens des commandes de la manette ? Mais, seigneur, qu’est-ce que tu fiches, avec ces sangles ?

 

Rouspétant, il aida le garçon à se démêler des ceintures de l’équipement. Il ne s’était entraîné qu’une fois (enfin, il était resté suspendu cinq minutes, complètement inerte mais contracté comme s’il devait courir sur un fil au-dessus d’un ravin, et malgré son malaise évident les chefs avaient décrété sans grande conviction qu’il s’en sortirait à merveille) et n’avait reçu que les instructions de base au sujet des commandes du matériel qui lui permettraient d’escalader le mur séparant le niveau inférieur de celui-ci. Il n’avait que ses câbles et la moitié d’un réservoir de gaz qui, faute de pouvoir être fixé sur un compartiment de lames, avait été sanglé dans son dos. Il commença à se nouer autour de la taille une corde reliée à deux larges poids, tandis que Roch lui donnait les ultimes indications.

 

\- Tu vois, la citerne a la forme d’un entonnoir. Tu ne verras rien au fond, aussi tu aurais eu à tâtonner pour trouver l’issue, mais comme l’espace en bas est plus restreint tu devrais trouver la canalisation juste en tendant les mains, vers là, fit-il en désignant un point dans les eaux noires. Avec ces poids, tu vas couler au fond sans avoir à gaspiller ton énergie. Au fond, tu te détaches, tu te grouilles le fion pour trouver la sortie, tu la traverses… Attention, c’est un peu étroit (Camille émit un reniflement méprisant en entendant cet euphémisme). Il y aura une hélice, à un moment, à la sortie du boyau. Un genre de turbine. Pas de panique, te connaissant tu pourras te faufiler sans trop de mal entre les pales, elle ralentit toutes les vingt secondes. Après tu débouches sur un bassin normalement. C’est tout ce que je peux te dire, au-delà, cela nous est inconnu.

 

La Triple Dague se fournissait en pépites d’or venant de Maria, avait son réseau de trappeurs et trafiquants vagabondant à l’air libre jusqu’aux limites du territoire des Hommes, et ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait ce qu’ils avaient sous les pieds ? Un instant, cette ironie rappela à Rivaï ce qu’il reprochait aux habitants d’Utopia. Être ignorants de ce sur quoi ils marchaient.

 

\- Quelle distance y a-t-il à parcourir sous l’eau ? demanda-t-il à Camille.

\- À peu près cent-vingt mètres. Un peu plus peut-être.

 

Il ne vit pas les sourcils de Rivaï se hausser dans la pénombre, mais son silence était dubitatif.

 

\- Tu pourras tenir sans souffle durant tout ce temps ?

\- Il faudra bien.

\- Tu devrais pouvoir respirer une ou deux fois, la canalisation présente des bosselures et il devrait parfois y avoir un petit peu d’espace entre l’eau et le tuyau.

\- Compris.

\- Bon, par contre c’est le réservoir principal d’eau potable de la cité…, commença Roch.

\- Je ne boirai plus jamais, chuchota Bachir avec une grimace.

\- … Donc t’évite de pisser dedans, tu seras gentil.

 

Rivaï fronça le nez. Si Roch en arrivait à essayer de le détendre avec ses remarques moisies, c’est que même les boss craignaient pour cette mission. En toute logique, lui-même devrait donc ressentir une légère anxiété, au moins. Mais non. Le sang battait vivement ses tempes, mais son esprit était limpide, d’une clarté froide, métallique et minérale, fabuleusement calme et lucide. Il n’oubliait pas que ce n’était pas pour lui qu’il faisait ses missions. Ce n’étaient que des gagne-temps, alors évidemment, il ne pourrait pas se permettre d’y laisser bêtement la vie. Partant de ce principe il se présentait à lui comme une évidence de béton qu’il trouverait toujours, toujours un moyen de s’en tirer. Pas besoin de stresser, donc.

Il s’assit au bord de la citerne, l’eau glacée et soi-disant pure hérissant sa peau.

 

\- Une anémone, ça vit dans l’eau non ? Tu ferais mieux de rester au fond et de t’accrocher à un rocher, bestiole ! ricana Bachir.

\- Rivaï, intervint Roch. La seconde sentinelle passera dans quarante secondes. Plonge, allez. Le bruit risque d’attirer l’attention par là si on s’attarde. Grouille.

 

Rien ne leur répondit. Ils entendirent une inspiration sèche puis plus rien. Pas une éclaboussure, pas une bulle. L’eau noire se refermait déjà sur lui.

 

Le poids de la pierre l’entraîna doucement au fond et il sentait la pression de l’eau comprimer de manière croissante son organisme. La pénombre envahissait ses yeux et il avait l’impression de faire une glissade vers les Enfers.

Une sensation mate lui indiqua que les poids avaient touché le fond et il préféra ne pas perdre de temps à lever les yeux pour évaluer la distance le séparant de la surface. Il devait économiser le moindre joule d’énergie, éviter le plus infime mouvement inutile. Il sentait déjà la pression lui écraser la poitrine. Pourvu qu’il tienne jusqu’à la sortie…

Il tendit les bras, tâtonna dans le noir et trouva presque immédiatement une cavité, repérable par un léger flux. Il évalua son diamètre, trancha net la corde le reliant aux poids à jamais gisant au fond de la citerne et s’engouffra dans le boyau.

 

Il constata vite que, comme prévu – et encore heureux si ce passage devait bien le mener aux étages inférieurs – le tuyau se courbait et semblait _descendre_. Il devait s’aider de la paroi pour avancer, un léger courant affluant vers la cuve immense de la citerne. Si le flux ne s’amplifia pas, ce ne serait pas un problème.

Il avançait totalement à l’aveugle, se cognant légèrement la tête sur les irrégularités du métal et il sentait ses abdominaux se contracter douloureusement au fil des secondes : la requête vitale des poumons déployait dans tout son thorax et son abdomen une sensation de veinures cuisantes qui commençait à l’alarmer. Il devrait bientôt trouver de l’air, juste le temps d’une inspiration…

Il sentit le courant s’accentuer : la turbine ne devait pas être loin. Il la devina bientôt à quelques mètres de lui. « Elle ralentit toutes les vingt secondes », avait affirmé Roch. Bon sang, comme s’il avait le temps de saisir le rythme de l’engin ! Il avait besoin d’air, et vite.

Il sentait le courant faire pression sur lui et sans prendre le temps de mesurer la cadence de la turbine, fonça tête baissée et réalisa qu’il était passé lorsqu’il sentit le courant derrière lui.

 

Tâtonnant, il trouva une petite cavité au plafond du boyau et, se collant la joue au métal, fit quelques provisions d’air. Il faisait atrocement noir, il avait mal à la poitrine et l’eau glacé semblait l’emprisonner dans un labyrinthe de tuyauteries mortel. Il était bien loin de son objectif de briser la Triple Dague…

En pensant à cela, à peine eu-t-il prit une dernière inspiration sifflante que le courant s’amplifia soudain, le faisant culbuter entre les effusions aqueuses et l’enfonçant dans les profondeurs des canalisations, le heurtant avec violence aux parois élargies avant de buter contre un étrécissement du boyau.

Il examina l’étroitesse du trou et préféra y aller les bras en premier, tendus devant lui. Bordel, ces cons auraient pu le prévenir que c’était si serré ! « Un peu étroit », son cul oui !

Il se tortilla, essayant de pousser sur ses talons et son bassin, et sentait que plus il se démenait à essayer de franchir quelques centimètres, plus son énergie se gaspillait dans un affolement croissant de l’organisme.

 

Un courant violent l’aspira soudain et il perdit complètement le contrôle de sa trajectoire. Sans comprendre comment, il se sentit ramené à la surface, inspira avidement une goulée d’air avant d’être de nouveau entraîné par les flots tourbillonnant dans le boyau.

 

Il se sentit finalement expulsé comme un noyau de cerise, et atterrit à plat ventre en dérapant sur un sol détrempé. Reprenant ses esprits, il se redressa à quatre pattes en essayant de ne pas cracher trop bruyamment les résidus répugnants agrégés dans sa gorge. Ses genoux et ses mains s’enfonçaient dans la substance visqueuse recouvrant le sol. C’était spongieux, et nauséabond. Répugnant à en mourir, et il préféra ne _surtout pas_ se demander de quoi il s’agissait.

 

Autour de lui, pas un bruit. Seul le glougloutement de l’eau éclaboussait l’épaisseur du silence.

Tout était obscur. Lui qui y était habitué, il dût pourtant rester de longues minutes les yeux grand ouverts pour commencer à distinguer de vagues contours, et de faibles halos de clarté pulsant à peine dans les abysses, au loin. Un vrai trou noir. Saturé d’une pestilence insoutenable. Il se releva, les vêtements alourdis par la poisse épaisse qu’il rinça à la hâte sous le jet d’eau par lequel il était arrivé.

 

Les yeux pleins de cette obscurité grasse et le nez gonflé de la pestilence emplissant l’air, il sentait _quelque chose de putride_ flotter autour de lui, lui lécher la nuque et hérisser chaque poil de son corps.

 

Quelque chose de dégueulasse. La saloperie flottait dans l’atmosphère, faisait corps avec elle, jonchait le sol, piquait les sens, tordait le ventre. Et dire que la cité noire regorgeait de merde, d’effroi et de pourriture humaine… Cet endroit donnait le vertige à Rivaï et il douta vivement que ces lieux soient habités. Il s’agissait d’un immense égout. Pourtant, il distinguait clairement à présent, pulsant dans le noir épais, une lueur de flamme étouffée, comme si la puanteur elle-même affaiblissait sa lumière. Puis un bruit. Un son métallique, lointain et rouillé, et comme une profonde et lente respiration des entrailles de la terre.

 

Il parvint à distinguer un réseau serpentant quelques mètres plus bas, et s’ébranlant sur ces rails, des convois de charriots. Après de longs instants d’observation, Rivaï identifia comme telles les petites formes lointaines cahotant à quinze minutes d’intervalles, passant dans la lueur fugace des flammes étouffées.

 

\- Une carrière…

 

Et cette odeur âcre, au-delà de celle de pourriture, était celle du charbon. Lui qui était persuadé que les mines qui fournissaient en charbon foyers et fabriques industrielles étaient toutes situées en périphérie du territoire humain, dans les contrées sauvages à flanc de montagnes, voilà une jolie surprise. Une carrière était actuellement exploitée, sous ses pieds, à une dizaine de mètres sous la cité noire. Les boss se demandaient d’où l’Egoule tirait sa prospérité ? Ils s’étaient faits avoir en beauté, bernés, roulés. L’adversaire avait su voir quelque chose sous leurs pieds, ils avaient eu l’intelligence de chercher, de creuser. Quand avaient-ils commencé à exploiter cette ressource ici-bas ? Les « habitants » de ces profondeurs en avaient-ils eu l’initiative ? Ou avaient-ils commencé à être exploités par un réseau de la cité noire ? Était-ce un projet abrogé du royaume ? Car cette exploitation-là était aujourd’hui totalement officieuse, secrète. Et récente, car lorsqu’il avait revu Brak, il y avait plusieurs années de cela, l’ancien tenancier ne lui avait pas parlé d’une telle entreprise. Le niveau inférieur de sa cité était un puits où les répudiés de la race humaine étaient entassés pour mourir, où Brak avait dû périr lui aussi, chassé par les réseaux. Rivaï s’étonnait d’entendre encore de temps à autres des rumeurs concernant le mouvement de rampement perpétuel de la vie souterraine : comment des hommes pouvaient-ils vivre dans ce qu’il imaginait être une tanière de putréfaction, infiniment pire que son univers à lui. Et ces hommes-là semblaient travailler dans le secret d’une mine clandestine. Le fait était là : l’Egoule savait où plonger la patte. Et il avait réalisé l’exploit de le faire au nez et à la barbe de la Triple Dague.

 

Rivaï s’approcha à pas de loups, longeant de loin, dans l’obscurité totale, les lacets des rails portant les wagons de charbon. Les effluves de sueur humaine étaient à présent clairement perceptibles. Il erra pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, examinant les trous dans les blocs de rochers qui devaient servir de niche aux habitants de ces lieux. Il distinguait dans certaines d’entre elles une forme inerte (des cadavres ?), mais la population semblait clairement concentrée dans la carrière.

Que faire ? Il pouvait remonter maintenant, il avait découvert ce pour quoi il avait été envoyé ici. Un peu perdu, il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir quand, dans l’ombre grasse d’un large terrier creusé contre la roche d’une cahute, quelque chose le fit sursauter :

 

\- Salut.

 

La voix était à l’image de l’individu qui venait d’interpeller le brun : faible, cassée, encore juvénile. Rivaï aurait dû passer son chemin mais sans trop savoir ce qui lui prenait, il s’approcha du gamin, qui était plus maigre que lui-même ne l’avait jamais été. On aurait dit un chaton mouillé, étique, noyé dans une chemise bien trop grande. Des cernes cadavériques lui donnaient un teint de cire et l’air d’être déjà à moitié trépassé, pourtant sa voix n’était pas plaintive. Plutôt… Intriguée, et piquée d’un accent un peu tombant qui devait être répandu ici.

\- Salut, répondit Rivaï.

\- Tu es de la cité, hein …

 

   Le brun garda le silence et se cala légèrement dans l’ombre du mur le temps de l’échange avec le gamin.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? insista le gosse d’une voix tranquille et atone.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda cash Rivaï (il était ici pour récolter des infos après tout… au diable les précautions, il fallait bien qu’il finisse par faire son taf pour pouvoir remonter). Cette carrière, ça fait longtemps qu’elle existe ?

 

Il crut que le petit ne répondrait pas mais ce dernier, continuant de fixer ses yeux vitreux sur Rivaï, déclara :

 

\- Quelques années. L’activité a augmenté il y a un an. (une quinte de toux le secoua) Je n’ai pas compris, mais mon oncle a dit que les affaires des patrons s’amélioraient. On a un peu plus de pain. Le travail est devenu plus intense, tous les valides travaillent à la mine.

\- Pourquoi pas toi ?

\- Je ne peux pas me lever, fit le garçon en désignant ses jambes efflanquées enveloppées dans d’épais rubans poisseux. Il paraît que c’est le manque de lumière. Mes articulations sont enraillées, je ne peux pas tenir debout. Pourtant je suis toujours près du feu, je passe mon temps à sa lumière…

…Mais savait-il seulement qu’existait le soleil ? Rivaï fixa longuement ce garçon, cette ombre d’être humain qui semblait à peine respirer, voir, sentir, entendre, qui ne faisait qu’exister vaguement.

Lui-même avait survécu à un régime alimentaire qui aurait arrêté la croissance d’un chien de taille moyenne, mais il se savait chanceux et solide car beaucoup d’enfants de sa génération avait péri au cours des quinze premières années de leur vie. Certains avaient été réduits à l’état de ce gamin, pourtant Rivaï savait que cet état-là était infiniment plus représentatif des humains de ce niveau de la cité noire.

Rivaï n’éprouvait aucune pitié, ni même une véritable compassion. Mais la reconnaissance en cet enfant de sa propre race, de leurs combats, de leur survie soulevait en lui le respect, la compréhension. Il connaissait la souffrance muette, _normale_ , et la regardait humblement.

 

Soudain, le gosse se redressé légèrement sur ses coudes, semblant regarder quelque chose derrière Rivaï et se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons :

 

**\- Là ! Ici, il y a quelqu’un ! Venez vite !**

 

Des gardiens. Armés de torches, ils accoururent à toute vitesse, alertés par le gosse. Rivaï ne se laissa pas le temps de pester contre ce dernier et il détala à l’aveuglette.

Ne connaissant pas le coin, il trotta en longeant les murs, essayant de se rappeler de la configuration des lieux étudiée sur les cartes pour chercher le fameux mur, ses poursuivants à ses trousses.

Perdu dans le noir complet, il manqua de se heurter à une baraque coincée entre deux éboulis immenses.

Il tâta le mur à la recherche de prises mais la paroi était désespérément lisse. Les voix derrière lui se rapprochaient et il était pris au piège, dans ce cul de sac obscur. Acculé. Il serra les dents et se retourna pour leur faire face. Quatre hommes le cernèrent, comme un gibier.

 

\- Qui es-tu ? l’apostropha l’un d’eux avec cet accent étrange. Pourquoi n’es-tu pas aux carrières avec les autres ?

 

Rivaï ne répondit pas.

 

\- T’es pas d’ici hein… D’où que tu viennes, tu ne vas pas filer si facilement ! Allez, le laissez pas s’échapper !

 

Rivaï dégaina son couteau en ayant juste le temps d’amortir l’impact de son premier assaillant se ruant sur lui, puis des autres. Ces ennemis-là se battaient étrangement, sans la moindre intelligence mais avec une vigueur surprenante. L’un d’eux l’agrippa avec fermeté et les deux adversaires, saisis à bras le corps, roulèrent à terre dans un fouillis de coups mais Rivaï sentit vite l’ouverture et s’y faufila, empoignant fermement son ennemi.

 

Ses membres faisaient étau sur sa victime impuissante, sur laquelle il abattit la lame. Le sang éclaboussa son visage. Son articulation se verrouilla sur ce mouvement et il abattit encore son couteau.

 

_Calme-toi. Réfléchis à ce que tu fais._

 

Rivaï n’y voyait rien, dans cette fichue obscurité répugnante, et il dût se donner l’impression de s’empoigner lui-même et de se tirer en arrière pour s’arracher à sa mécanique destructrice.

 

_Ne perds pas la tête. Calme. Les yeux. Vise les yeux. Le foie. La gorge. Calme. Frapper pour faire mal. Inutile de gaspiller de l’énergie…_

 

Il esquiva de justesse un assaut qui aurait pu le mettre K-O, et sentit un coup de sang fuser dans son corps lorsqu’il envoya farouchement le poing.

 

_Calme-toi._

 

Son coup rencontra avec victoire un visage et le garçon se saisit de son nouvel adversaire. Il ne parvenait pas à rester entièrement lucide, se laissait partiellement aveugler, troubler, déconcentrer, et son incapacité à se repérer correctement lui donnait l’impression que l’ennemi affluait en nombre lorsque, s’appliquant à neutraliser celui-ci, il en sentit deux autres l’agripper, puis un autre encore… L’un d’eux essaya de lui plaquer le visage contre un linge dont l’odeur fit tournoyer la conscience du garçon, mais il tint bon.

 

Les muscles de ces hommes étaient secs, nerveux, endurcis rudement par le travail de la roche et ils parvinrent à saisir le garçon étourdi par les effluves. Le nez plein de cette odeur écœurante et la vue floutée par la pénombre, Rivaï sentit que quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet, en plein visage. Il fut projeté à terre à plat dos par la violence du choc et sentit, plus que ne vit, que quelqu’un était déjà sur lui ; le pied de l’individu vint s’emplâtrer contre ses côtes. Il n’eut pas le temps de se recroqueviller pour protéger son abdomen qu’un second coup lui enfonça le foie. La douleur à retardement irradia tout son corps, lui coupant net la respiration, et il ne put réagir lorsque qu’une main brutale lui plaqua la tête contre le sol, lui enfouissant le visage dans le linge dont l’odeur lui intoxiqua le cerveau. Il ne fallut pas trois secondes pour que Rivaï soit aspiré dans une inconscience floue et irrésistible.

 

Il ne ressentait plus rien. Flottant dans le sommeil abyssal des demi-morts, il ne percevait strictement rien hormis quelques voix si lointaines qu’elles n’avaient pas la moindre forme d’importance.

 

_\- … cherche pas… s’est égaré…_

_\- Tant pis pour lui…_

_\- Emporte._

 

_Une main l’empoigna par le col, ouvrant légèrement sa chemise usée. Le geste se stoppa soudain lorsqu’une parcelle du torse de Rivaï se dévoila. La main le lâcha et une voix appela._

_\- Hé. Regarde ça._

_Des bruits de pas s’approchèrent et quelque chose – un bâton sans doute – écartait prudemment les pans de la chemise du garçon, découvrant le sceau de la Triple Dague._

_\- Qu’est-ce que c… Merde ! C’est une forme de gale tu crois ? Une nouvelle épidémie ?_

_\- Crétin, tu ne vois pas que c’est une sorte de tatouage ? C’est une marque artificielle, pas une plaque pathologique._

_\- Hn, peu importe, qu’est-ce que c’est si tu es si malin ? Un sceau de gang ?_

_\- Je ne crois pas. Je n’en connais aucun comme ça. L’Egoule porte un tatouage dans le dos, la Triple Dague arbore une déchirure sur leur blouson, les Couleuvres rouges ont la langue fendue… Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut représenter. Un truc lié au culte du Mur peut-être ?_

_\- ‘Sais pas._

_Deux bras se passèrent sous le corps de Rivaï et le soulevèrent sans ménagement tandis qu’une voix affolée s’alarmait._

_\- Wo-wo-wooh, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ? Je ramène pas ce truc marqué de ce sceau flippant moi !_

_\- Oh, arrête tes doudouilleries. Ils seront contents de ce qu’on leur apporte._

_Rivaï n’eut pas le temps de se sentir empoigné plus fermement. Un coup dans le ventre acheva de lui faire perdre conscience. Au cas où._

**xXxXx**

Un cahotement effroyable le tira de son état comateux, mais l’impression que son crâne était déchiré en deux le laissa léthargique. Un charriot. Il en sentait les soubresauts et entendait le raillement désagréable. Il se trouvait étalé dans un petit wagon de bois minuscule, dont le plancher laisser émaner une odeur écœurante. Au-dessus de lui, une griller épaisse. Encagé. Il resta immobile, à demi-conscient, lorsqu’il entendit des voix s’approcher.

 

Un bâton lui tapota la joue et lui releva légèrement le menton, comme pour l’observer plus facilement. Un sifflement méprisant se fit entendre et le bâton se retira, laissant retomber sa tête.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’il fasse de ce truc-là ? fit la voix aigre de l’homme. Il est vilain comme tout.

\- Je m’en fous, ils en feront ce qu’ils voudront, sans doute après s’être informés à son sujet. Sûrement qu’ils le garderont un peu, ou bien le foutront à la carrière.

 

Rivaï se sentait vaseux mais commençait à percevoir les paroles des deux hommes avec suffisamment d’intelligibilité. Il ne savait pas trop s’ils s’étaient ou non éloignés et son premier geste fut de tâter ses reins : pas de réservoirs de câbles, ni de gaz dans le dos. Il fit glisser la main plaquée sous lui et elle ne rencontra aucune sangle. Plus d’équipement du tout. Bordel.

Apparemment, un des hommes le scrutait encore car il l’entendit jurer.

 

\- Merde, il a l’air d’émerger.

\- Prends-les dans ma poche, fit la voix de l’autre.

 

Il y eut un petit blanc, puis la grille s’ouvrit brutalement et l’homme se pencha à l’intérieur. Rivaï, à moitié comateux, essaya d’en profiter pour l’attirer à lui et le neutraliser mais dans son état, l’autre fut plus rapide. Il l’écrasa contre le sol du charriot, lui coinçant le coude sur la nuque et, profitant d’un instant où le garçon desserrait les dents, lui fourra quelque chose dans la bouche.

 

Rivaï essaya de se débattre et de recracher les deux pastilles qu’on l’obligeait à ingurgiter et qui commençaient à entrer en effervescence sur sa langue. Il s’agita, essaya de mordre, de recracher, de repousser mais l’homme lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et le nez et Rivaï, se sentant prêt à étouffer, déglutit sans en prendre conscience. Il ne réalisa son erreur que lorsque l’homme retira ses mains et sortit en claquant de nouveau le grillage sur le wagon.

 

Rivaï se redressa sur le plancher poisseux, le souffle court. Il ignorait la nature exacte de ce qu’il venait d’avaler mais c’était effroyablement efficace. Un genre de calmants, pour empêcher les prises d’opposer trop de résistance… Il sentait déjà son esprit se diluer dans son crâne et du plomb se couler dans ses muscles.

Plus loin, les voix des hommes se faisaient plus effacées – sans doute se trouvait dans un wagon constituant un petit convoi à la tête duquel ses ravisseurs se trouvaient.

 

Bon sang de merde, quel crétin ! Il s’était si facilement fait avoir ! Et le voilà dans de beaux draps à présents. Sa conscience proférant un florilège de jurons de moins en moins cohérents, il roula sur le flanc, manquant de se vider de toute son énergie dans ce simple mouvement. Il devait vite se débarrasser de ces saloperies. Il s’enfonça deux doigts dans la bouche et, se sentant partir de nouveau vers l’inconscient, s’empressa de s’obliger à vomir. La gorge le brûla et il eut l’impression que toute son énergie se vidait hors de lui, avec le contenu de son estomac. Cela le laissa essoufflé et légèrement tremblant, le ventre crispé par les spasmes et la gorge et le nez lancinés de picotements. Heureusement les cahots du charriot étouffaient les hoquets étranglés de Rivaï. Il était sûr d’avoir régurgité les pastilles maudites, mais ne put que s’appuyer contre la paroi du charriot tant il était faible.

 

Le mal était fait. Les pilules agissaient déjà, les actifs ayant commencé à pénétrer le sang par les capillaires sublinguaux et les faibles forces l’habitant encore lui échappaient. Lâchant un grognement hargneux, il porta la main à sa cuisse et tâtonna le long avant d’y enfoncer profondément le pouce, en plein dans le nerf sciatique. La douleur lui parvint à peine. Serrant les dents, il mobilisa son énergie et pressa de toutes ses forces le point névralgique, forçant sans ménagement la réaction nerveuse, creusant toujours plus loin dans la douleur. Il devait refouler l’engourdissement et récupérer tout ce qui était à lui : ses sens, ses réflexes, sa réactivité, sa mobilité… Peu à peu, la douleur se fit plus perceptible, plus distincte et avec elle, ses sens se réorganisèrent. Il appuya plus fort, sentant des fourmis désagréables palpiter dans sa chair et devinant sa peau se violacer sous son pouce, les petits capillaires exploser, et un flux électrique secoua ses nerfs.

 

Au même moment, le charriot s’arrêta si violemment qu’il eut un soubresaut, cognant le crâne de Rivaï contre la paroi. Il relâcha la pression, reprenant son souffle en s’assurant qu’il avait assez récupéré, et resta attentif.

 

La chair de sa cuisse palpitait mais il lui semblait retrouver pleinement sa conscience et son acuité, et il se ramassa souplement dans un coin de pénombre du charriot en s’efforçant de respirer de manière calme et efficace. Il resta silencieux à écouter, absorbant les informations comme une éponge tout et essayant, du bout des doigts afin de ne pas faire de bruit malencontreux, d’arracher au plancher terrible du charriot un clou qui en dépassait à peine.

 

Il s’agenouilla pour pouvoir atteindre la grille le séparant de la surface et, tâtonnant, trouva le trou de la serrure. Elle était affreusement rouillée. Cela pouvait rendre la tâche bien plus ardue, autant que bien plus simple. Maîtrisant parfaitement ses mouvements, essayant de freiner son empressement pour rester précis, Rivaï commença à triturer la serrure avec son clou, et prêta l’oreille.

Les voix de ses adversaires s’adressèrent à des inconnus.

 

\- On a trouvé autre chose.

\- Oh ? Voyons ça.

Rivaï devina que les hommes s’approchaient du charriot. Merde… Il avait presque fini… Il s’interrompit furtivement et se cala dans un coin, sans trop savoir s’il devait faire le mort. Il resta immobile, recroquevillé mais prêt à la détente, et croisa furtivement le regard de l’individu venu l’examiner.

 

\- Oh putain.

 

L’homme recula violemment, entraînant toutes les personnes présentes hors du champ de vision de Rivaï, qui entendit la voix du nouvel inconnu cracher avec fébrilité.

 

\- Espèce de débiles inconscients ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez ramené là ! C’est…

 

**_Klank !_ **

Le claquement de la serrure résonna. Un coup de pied violent défonça la grille et aussitôt un boulet de canon jaillissait hors du charriot. Les cinq hommes restèrent interdits une seconde, fixant la silhouette qui s’était extirpée du wagon et s’y tenait à présent accroupie, prête à la détente.

 

\- C’est Viraï, l’Anémone ! finit de beugler le premier des hommes.

 

   Un éclair noir s’abattit sur eux, pulvérisant à coups de poings efficaces les points sensibles des corps, à une vitesse fulgurante.

 

Un homme…

Deux…

 

Rivaï, en se ruant sur ses adversaires, tentait de leur subtiliser une arme mais dans la précipitation ne parvint pas à en trouver et se borna à neutraliser ses ennemis.

 

Trois, Quatre…

 

Il agrippa un des corps et le maintint contre lui en voyant une arme se braquer sur sa tête. L’impact de la balle sur la chair secoua son bouclier, laissant le temps à Rivaï de se jeter sur le tireur.

 

 

Rivaï enfonça la mâchoire de son dernier adversaire, repéra le leader qui essayait de se faire la belle et alors que les hommes tentaient encore de l’attraper, il se rua sur lui.

Se débarrassant d’une poigne, il dérapa presque sur les genoux, percuta de plein fouet la proie qu’il agrippa à bras le corps, retourna comme une crêpe, le tout en une fraction de secondes. Quand l’homme reprit ses esprits, la main de Rivaï était verrouillée sur sa gorge, son pouce et deux doigts compressant si fort les artères qu’il semblait à la victime que son agresseur allait les lui arracher. La main de Rivaï tâtonna à sa ceinture, y trouva un couteau mal entretenu dont il se servit pour remplacer le rôle de ses doigts sur la gorge de l’individu, qui retint son souffle en sentant la froideur de la lame. Il eut un tressaillement lorsque la voix du garçon, enrouée comme le grondement sourd d’un fauve près à la détente, lâcha près de son oreille :

 

\- Toi, le morpion : mon nom à moi c’est _Rivaï_. Répète ça.

 

L’interpellé s’exécuta en bafouillant.

 

\- Bon, siffla Rivaï à l’oreille du malheureux. Si tu me l’écorches encore une fois, je te dépiaute. (personne n’osait bouger et il leva les yeux vers les hommes qui se relevaient mais n’osaient approcher) Ton flingue, fit-il en tendant la main vers le détenteur de l’arme (qu’il avait repéré dans la mêlée) tout en appuyant la lame sous l’oreille de son otage, faisant s’écoulant un filet de sang. Cet imbécile est ton boss, non ? Tu es mieux au courant que moi de l’enfer que c’est de gagner du blé ici, alors si tu ne tiens pas à perdre ta prime quand sa cervelle explosera, file-moi ça.

 

Le concerné s’exécuta étonnamment vite, Rivaï saisit l’arme et maintint ses adversaire en respect le temps d’éclaircir quelques points. Il était en territoire inconnu, et tout ce dont il était sûr, était qu’il était un petit point égaré dans le souterrain de son propre souterrain. Ne pas connaître un territoire était déjà un désavantage terrible.

 

\- C’est quoi ce charriot ? demanda-t-il d’une voix dure. Où vous m’emmeniez ?

\- Dans l’Antre, cracha un des hommes comme si ce seul nom se passait de toute explication.

 

Agacé de l’évasiveté des réponses, Rivaï fit un petit geste agressif du revolver en direction de son interlocuteur pour l’inciter à approfondir, et vite.

 

\- C’est la zone de ce territoire-ci dans lequel se regroupent des gars de business noir, venus d’en haut.

\- D’Utopia ?

\- Non, juste au-dessus… De là d’où tu viens. Ces gars-là sont puissants, ils ont de l’argent. Et nous comme on a besoin d’argent, on se débrouille pour en faire nos patrons. Et on va chercher ce qu’ils nous disent d’aller chercher. Et ils veulent des tas de trucs, du matériel, des denrées, ou des jeux parfois. Ils font prospérer leurs magouilles sans être emmerdés par vos lois de gang et vos taxes de trafic.

\- Quel genre de magouilles ?

\- Du trafic de… choses ? hésita l’homme, incertain. Ils supervisent surtout le travail des mineurs.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- C’est-à-dire, compléta l’individu, agacé par son impuissance, qu’ils veillent à ce que toute personne capable de bouger remplisse son devoir à la mine, en échange de quoi ils lui laissent le droit de vivre et nous octroient notre ration de pain et d’eau par jour.

 

L’information grésilla dans l’esprit de Rivaï comme une mèche poudrée. Lui qui pensait que la cité noire était la caverne d’Ali Baba des sombreries humaines: un lieu rude, mais où une saloperie homogène appartient au décor. Un lieu rude, certes, mais vivable. Alors qu’ici, « survivre » n’avait plus rien même d’honorable, ni même d’humain. Réduire des hommes en esclavage… Naître ici ne signifiait donc mourir par la lente nécrose des membres, ou tenir trois ou quatre dizaines d’années en gagnant sa pitance auprès de porcs se croyant à l’abri des remontrances et se sentant tellement puissant de tenir la vie humaine dans leurs mais crasseuses.

 

\- Qui sont ces types ?

\- Je te l’ai dit. Des hommes d’affaires du niveau supérieur le plus souvent.

\- Qui ? s’énerva Rivaï. Ils appartiennent à un clan ?

\- Ils ont des tatouages immenses. Ils dépassent sur leurs doigts, comme des griffes de fauve.

 

L’Egoule.

 

Oh. Malin. Venir vivre dans cette merde était comme se retirer en congés pour ces dégénérés. Pas de pression, pas de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit comme dans les niveaux supérieurs et à la surface. Ils venaient faire prospérer leurs petites affaires, briser quelques âmes, et faisaient leur vie en remontant incognito dans la petite crasse de la cité noire, quand bon leur semblait.

 

\- Toi, fit Rivaï à l’intention du type qu’il reconnaissait comme celui l’ayant amené jusqu’ici par le wagon. Va me chercher l’équipement que je portais avant que vous ne m’emmeniez ici.

\- J’obéis pas à un bébé. Va baiser tes morts, ptit con, rétorqua l’homme sur un ton goguenard, dans un élan de révolte bougonne.

\- C’est toi qui va finir coucher avec eux si tu te grouilles pas pour faire c’que je te dis, fit Rivaï en pointant le canon sur le crâne de l’impudent. Grouille-toi. Va le chercher dans le convoi et je te garde à l’œil. Au moindre geste de travers, je pulvérise la tête de ç’ui-là, celle de tes autres potes et la tienne dans la foulée.

 

Il fallut moins d’une minute pour que le harnais se retrouve aux pieds de Rivaï. Il l’enfila tant bien que mal tout en maintenant ses adversaire en cible, vérifia hâtivement les réserves de gaz et de câbles qui ne semblaient pas avoir été touchées, et demanda :

 

\- Où est l’arrivée d’eau principale ?

\- … À six cent mètres d’ici, sur la gauche.

 

L’homme semblait légèrement sceptique, ne comprenant pas ce qu’apportait cette indication au garçon. Il ne pourrait jamais ressortir par là… Mais Rivaï se servit de cette information pour se repérer par rapport aux indications de Roch. Le mur à franchir : dans la continuité de la paroi, tout droit sur la droite de la canalisation, à moins de huit cent mètres. Il devait être tout près. Il devait filer d’une traite… Maintenant ! Il glissa violemment sur la gorge de son otage et fonça comme une ombre de chat dans la direction salvatrice.

 

Sentant ses poursuivants à ses trousses, il vit le mur le séparant de son niveau de la cité : une plateforme de fois y était fixée, à mi-hauteur, mais elle semblait inutilisable. Il devrait donc grimper. Pourvu que cet équipement fasse ses preuves…

Priant pour que ce fichu matériel fonctionne, il enclencha la manette.

À peine eut-il pressé la gâchette que le grappin jaillit du fourreau, le faisant tressaillir, et alla se ficher aussi haut que possible dans le mur, tendant au maximum les trente mètres de câble. Le garçon ne prit pas le temps de faire dans la demi-mesure et repérant le pressoir commandant la libération de gaz, il appuya avec précipitation.

 

Ce fut comme s’il appuyait sur le bouton relié à un trampoline explosif et diabolique. Il se sentit décoller du sol sans prendre pourtant le moindre élan et il traversa la vaste distance le séparant du mur en moins de deux secondes. Deux secondes durant lesquelles il sentit qu’il ne maîtrisait rien du tout. Ni son corps, ni ses mouvements, ni sa trajectoire. Tout était effroyablement rapide et son cerveau semblait avoir été venté hors de sa tête. Il était comme une graine de courge crachée avec violence, et dans la fulgurance du moment, il eut le temps de maudire l’inventeur de cet appareil infernal avant de percuter le mur de plein fouet, à une telle vitesse qu’il sentit la roche s’effriter sous lui. Le choc manqua de le tuer sur le coup.

Il avait essayé d’amortir « l’atterrissage » avec ses membres sans les briser, mais la douleur dans ses poignets et ses genoux indiquait que cela n’avait tout de même pas été fait sans dégâts. Il était complètement sonné. Une brûlure insoutenable avait implosé dans son ventre et il ne savait même pas quelle partie de son corps avait cogné. Sa tête sûrement. Il ne la sentait plus du tout et voyait flou, et sombre.

 

Un filet de sang lui coula sur le menton. Il avait pourtant bien pris garde à ne pas se mordre la langue, mais l’adrénaline était telle qu’elle occultait la douleur de la lésion intérieure à l’origine de cette remontée de sang.

 

Il sentit le câble se désembobiner et, toujours pendu au crochet accroché au mur, plus haut, Rivaï fut entraîné par la détente du filin, le faisant glisser le long du mur.

 

_Merde ! Merde, merde merde m…_

 

Luttant contre la léthargie l’enrouillant, il s’agrippa à la paroi et lorsqu’il freina, il ne fut même pas sûr d’avoir réussi à arrêter sa chute. Il allait finir par perdre conscience, il le sentait. Ses poignets allaient lâcher, sa tête était bien trop lourde. Et cette souffrance insoutenable dans son abdomen...

 

\- Bouge-toi, imbécile…, marmonna-t-il en essayant de se convaincre qu’il parvenait bel et bien à prononcer ces mots.

 

Dans le brouillard de son cerveau, il entendit le vacarme causé par ses poursuivants, en bas. Il devait filer avant qu’un de ces chacals ne trouve un moyen de le repêcher. Et lui restait là, planté au milieu du mur, cramponné à la roche et pendu à son filin comme une araignée prise de vertige.

 

\- Allez…, haleta-t-il en haussant le ton. **Bouge !**

 

Il cogna avec plus de force que nécessaire la paroi rocheuse et dévora aussitôt le courant d’énergie douloureuse qui foudroya son bras, s’en servant pour électrocuter son cerveau et l’obliger à lever les yeux et monter.

Il entendit le claquement d’une arme que l’on chargeait, en bas. Il fallait faire dans l’urgence.

 

Comment ça fonctionnait déjà, tout ce bazar ? Il appuya sur un poussoir de la manette, crut tomber quand un grappin se décrocha pour ensuite se raccrocher sur sa gauche, à peine plus haut. C’était mieux que rien. Tentant de répéter la manœuvre, il parvint, en emmêlant quelque peu ses câbles, à se hisser lentement vers le haut, mètre par mètre, s’aidant de ses mains quand l’équipement lui faisait défaut.

 

Des impacts de balle sur la roche, parfois le frôlant, lui rappelait l’urgence d’échapper à ses chasseurs. Escaladant et se hissant à moitié à l’aide des câbles qui le ballotaient de long en larges en raclant la paroi, il sentit qu’il parvenait à gravir peu à peu les mètres et à remonter. Ce devait être absolument ridicule à voir et il était évident que les soldats faisaient un usage bien plus harmonieux de ce matériel, mais Rivaï s’en fichait bien et était bien trop concentré à se hisser difficilement vers le haut.

 

Les hommes à terre restaient indécis face au manège de leur proie, qui rasait le mur en zigs-zags aléatoires. Rivaï savait qu’il ne pourrait pas atteindre la surface sans laisser à ses ennemis le temps de le tirer comme un lapin, et se sentait mortellement en sursis, ne pouvant rien faire d’autre que crapahuter sans se retourner.

Les muscles contractés si fort qu’ils lui semblaient sur le point d’exploser, il sentit un gouffre de soulagement s’ouvrir en lui lorsque sa main finit par agripper le rebord du ravin. Un dernier effort. L’ultime était toujours le plus difficile, mais il avait encore bien assez d’énergie pour se hisser jusque là.

En tournant légèrement la tête, il perçut une sorte de détonation lointaine, à terre derrière lui, et quasi-simultanément il sentit qu’il ne pourrait pas se hisser lorsqu’un impact effroyable heurta sa tête.

Il eut l’impression que son crâne se faisait transpercer par une hallebarde de foudre. Sa conscience lui fut arrachée violemment et il la sentit clignoter dans sa tête, comme si elle ricochait contre les parois de son crâne à cause du choc. Pourtant une pensée lui apparaissait avec une clairvoyance terrifiante.

 

Il avait été tiré en pleine tête.

 

Il semblait pourtant encore en vie... Il ne pensait plus du tout, et rien ne parvenait jusqu’à son cerveau cuisant. Il se sentit basculer dans le vide et sa main gourde rencontra quelque chose autour de laquelle elle se verrouilla. La chaîne qu’il venait d’agripper, retenant la plateforme fixée à la paroi, coulissa contre la poulie et son mouvement brutal entraîna un vacarme terrible de bois et de rouille éclatant.

 

Il atterrit lourdement sur la plateforme de bois, dans un fracas monstre qui ébranla toute la construction. Le raclement des chaînes et le grincement des planches contre la paroi se répercutèrent dans son corps comme si ça avait été ses propres os se brisant. Il resta étendu sur la plateforme, le corps inerte et les poumons à plat.

 

Il était vidé. La douleur anormale dans son abdomen, la blessure à la tête, sa jambe meurtrie, toutes les contusions semblaient faire s’infiltrer en lui des coulées de plomb et venimeuse, la souffrance écrasante se mêlait à l’épuisement. Il n’avait plus une once d’énergie

 

Il aurait pu essayer de s’agripper à quelque chose, jouer le tout pour le tout dans une ultime tentative de manœuvre, mais il se sentit figé jusque dans ses moindres cellules. Sa main était verrouillée autour d’une chaîne tendue à en craquer, et un vide terrifiant ouvrait en lui le silence. Il n’avait plus aucune communication interne. Plus une onde électrique, plus le moindre flux. Recroquevillé sur sa plate-forme dont le bois rugueux râpait sa joue insensible **,** il les vit le mettre en joue. Gibier acculé, immobile, impuissant. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son souffle se glaça dans sa poitrine.

 

Il entendait juste des pulsations vides et lourdes quelque part en lui-même. Et voyait les petites gueules noires des canons braqués sur lui. Son corps semblait avoir usé trop souvent de réflexes et d’instincts, avoir trop souvent bougé pour échapper à la fatalité. Et il semblait enraillé, d’un seul coup. Tout entier. Pétrifié. Son cerveau laissa à peine jaillir une pensée furtive dans son crâne.

 

 

**JE VAIS MOURIR.**

 

 

 

Deux coups de feu retentirent mais durent le louper, car il sentit soudain que les chaînes retenant encore précairement le plateau se remettaient à grincer et la plateforme s’élever : elle remontait vers le niveau supérieur, à une vitesse honorable.

 

Les hommes, en bas, jurèrent violemment et firent feu de nouveau mais le garçon était hors d’atteinte, le plateau fuyant le niveau inférieur.

 

Arrivé en haut, une paire de mains l’agrippa et le tira sur la terre ferme, où il roula sur le dos en tentant d’inhaler suffisamment pour que ses poumons ne se ratatinent pas et il entrevit le foulard blanc noué autour du cou du Choucas.

Des images absurdes de lui-même, la cervelle lui dégoulinant du crâne par la blessure, bataillaient dans son esprit en proie à un fugace délire de panique. Il ne savait pas exactement dans quel état il était et si le Choucas le jugeait perdu, il l’abattrait aussitôt. Comme ils avaient voulu achever Ikki. Rivaï essaya de se redresser, de prouver qu’il n’était pas encore fini, mais un vertige le cloua sur place tandis qu’il discernait la silhouette de l’homme qui semblait hésiter à l’approcher.

 

Il sentit la grande main du choucas se refermer sur son col et essayer de le soulever pour le remettre sur ses pattes, mais il le repoussa, prenant appui sur ses genoux. Il lui sembla que le monde tombait en mille morceaux autour de lui, quelque chose raclait son cerveau, le martelait, et il sentait la douleur de la balle pulser dans la chair fine de son crâne. Il eut l’impression de rester prostré, courbé pendant des heures, et quand il se sentit capable de relever la tête, choucas et adversaires avaient disparu. Il observa autour de lui et reconnut dans la pénombre quelques dos de bâtiments qui l’aidèrent à situer dans quelle zone de la cité noire il se trouvait. Alors, sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers le QG le plus proche. S’assurer de finir cette mission de merde pour ensuite être laissé tranquille quelques jours, sans avoir à s’approcher de ce gang putride.

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

 

\- Ta rate a explosé sous le choc. Tu t’es pris un gros mauvais coup hein ?

 

Rivaï expira longuement, se vidant de tout l’air de ses poumons. C’était un miracle qu’il soit parvenu à peu près en état de se mouvoir et conscient jusque chez Squirrel. La jeune femme ne s’était étonnée de rien, comme si elle savait que ce genre de choses arriverait. Il se rappelait avoir perdu conscience pendant un instant qui lui avait paru bref en entrant dans la cahute depuis son arrivée, et à présent il était assis sur un tabouret inconfortable, dans la cuisine de Squirrel, depuis il ne savait combien de temps.

 

\- Je me suis écrasé contre un mur, répondit Rivaï, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Ah. Tu ne l’avais pas vu ?

\- Le mur ? Je n’ai vu que ça.

\- Donc… Il y a un gros mur devant toi, tu le vois, et ce que tu trouves de mieux à faire c’est de foncer dedans pour t’y écraser ?

\- …Voilà, conclut Rivaï, trop fatigué pour se justifier. C’est ça.

 

Il resta silencieux, essaya de repousser Squirrel (qui pansait ses mains meurtries) en marmonnant qu’il pouvait le faire tout seul, se prit un coup de louche en métal sur le crâne (ce qui, compte tenu du tir qui avait manqué de l’atteindre en pleine cervelle, faillit l’achever définitivement) et finit par rester de nouveau tranquille.

 

\- C’est grave ? finit-il par demander d’une voix enrouée.

\- Ta rate ? Boarf, tu parles, je t’ai liquidé ça, tu n’en as pas besoin de toute manière. Tu te sentiras plus léger même !

\- Tu as liq… Non, je ne veux pas savoir.

 

Il n’était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir comprendre qu’il lui manquait un organe, éliminé par les petits soins de Squirrel. Il préférait de pas savoir comment elle s’y était prise pour gérer cette affaire durant son sommeil et lâcha de nouveau un profond soupir qu’il regretta aussitôt lorsque son abdomen le lança. La technique de cette fille était presque surnaturelle.

Squirrel escalada une petite commode afin de parvenir à hauteur de la tête de Rivaï et, la lui penchant en avant, elle écarta les mèches noires collées de sang et examina longuement la plaie.

 

\- Tu as bien failli te faire aérer la cervelle, déclara-t-elle. Et ça ne t’aurait pas fait de mal.

\- À quoi ça ressemble ? demanda Rivaï sans une grimace tandis qu’elle évaluait l’étendue des dégâts.

\- À la tête d’un petit con qui a eu bien de la chance.

 

Sa voix n’avait rien d’accusateur et était presque condescendante, mais Rivaï s’y était habitué depuis bien longtemps.

 

\- Le plomb n’a pas touché l’os du crâne, encore heureux, par contre il t’a décapé le cuir chevelu sur quinze centimètres. Il est ressorti en te frôlant, sans dommages apparents. Je vais juste vérifier s’il n’y aucun éclat. Les douilles d’ici sont déjà de mauvaise qualité, alors en-dessous, je n’ose pas imaginer.

 

Il serra les dents en sentant les instruments imbibés d’alcool pur fouiller dans la mince chair de son crâne. Il savait bien qu’elle connaissait son affaire, et s’avouait au fond qu’il lui faisait confiance à ce sujet, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer qu’elle ne lui trouerait pas l’os avec son attirail.

 

\- Oi, finit-il par marmonner au bout d’un sacré bout de temps, tu te souviens de ce que tu cherches là-haut ? S’il y avait des éclats tu les aurais vus depuis le temps, ne joue pas l’exploratrice.

\- Bon, tout va bien, finit-elle par déclarer comme d’elle-même, sans que Rivaï lui ait rien dit. Je vais refermer ce petit bazar-là et on n’en parlera plus.

 

Il la vit chercher quelque chose dans la poubelle et en sortir une vieille boîte de conserve qu’elle lava précautionneusement à l’eau et au savon avant de la rincer à l’alcool et d’en découper de fines lamelles, aussi effilées que des aiguilles qu’elle imbiba encore d’alcool.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fiches avec ça ? demanda Rivaï, légèrement méfiant.

\- Je n’ai pas de quoi suturer correctement. Je vais devoir recoudre au hareng.

 

Ici, ils n’avaient évidemment pas de fil approprié ou d’agrafes chirurgicales, alors la meilleure méthode pour suturer une plaie était de fabriquer de petites agrafes résistantes découpées dans le métal des boîtes de conserve. Une technique courante qui laissait de vilaines cicatrices.

 

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes techniques de guérison plutôt ?

\- Le maxo ? Non, sur la tête… Non. La plaie est très près du crâne tu sais, je ne suis pas assez compétente pour une opération d’une telle précision. Le maxo concentre de forts flux d’énergie, si près du cerveau je crains de faire une bêtise. La bonne vieille méthode n’est pas plus mal. Mais tu garderas une vilaine cicatrice à l’arrière de la tête.

 

Cela lui était égal à un point… Il se sentait juste infiniment reconnaissant envers Squirrel, finalement, d’avoir parfois des éclairs de lucidité. Au moins il ne finirait pas cinglé ou agonisant d’une hémorragie cérébrale parce que madame aurait joué à la magicienne. Non, actuellement elle s’improvisait couturière de l’extrême et lui recollait la peau du crâne à grand renforts d’agrafes en boîte de conserve de hareng. Diablement enthousiasmant.

 

Elle coupa généreusement les mèches de cheveux collées à la plaie et commença. Kô avait posé sa tête contre l’aine du garçon et, les yeux mi-clos, semblait attendre que la vie fasse son petit bonhomme de chemin tandis que la main de son compagnon le caressait. Le travail de couture fut plus pénible et agaçant que réellement douloureux, mais quand elle eut fini Rivaï souffla de soulagement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire « merci » mais celle-ci semblait collée, sèche, et il ne put que lui offrir un bref hochement de tête. Elle rangea ses affaires et revint tranquillement vers lui, faisant rouler son petit plateau de déplacements.

 

\- Tu vas très loin pour le réseau, constata-t-elle.

\- Ce n’est pas pour eux que je fais ça.

\- Non, c’est pour toi, je le sais. Mais lorsque tu allais mourir là-bas, tu aurais été à cent mille lieux de tes objectifs. Tu y serais plus resté pour eux que pour toi. Ça ne valait pas le coup.

\- Ne me donne pas de leçon, siffla-t-il. Je m’en suis tiré non ? Épargne-moi ton conditionnel. Et c’est à moi de décider ce qui vaut la peine ou non.

 

Elle avait raison… mais il l’admettre à voix haute était inutile, car ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle le regarda quelques secondes et posant sa main sur la tête du garçon, elle lissa ses cheveux noirs d’une main, son œil aveugle fixé sur lui comme celui d’une mère louve.

 

\- Quel homme, fit-elle sur un ton étrangement condescendant, comme s’il s’agissait là d’une moquerie sarcastique, ou d’un constat malheureux.

 

Rivaï releva la tête et leurs yeux restèrent ancrés l’un dans l’autre. Pendant une infime seconde qui s’étira comme un écho, ils échangèrent en silence, dans cette langue muette qui leur convenait bien mieux, un message silencieux. Un bref instant, ils perçurent chez l’autre sans ciller ce mélange d’un peu de haine et d’un peu d’amour et d’un peu de rien, qui constituait les fondations de leur être, caché par la cuirasse de leur anormalité et zébré par leurs fêlures.

 

Quelque chose dût tirer Squirrel de sa douce tétanie et elle détourna les yeux. Elle lui pressa l’épaule et s’éloigna vers la salle de bain afin de laver ses ustensiles.

 

\- Je dois aller à la frontière, déclara-t-elle. Je suis en retard sur mon commerce à cause de tes pitreries.

 

Et quel commerce, pensa Rivaï. Vendre péniblement de petits bracelets tressés : il n’y avait rien de plus honnête et honorable pour gagner sa nourriture et sa vie, mais cela restait incroyablement précaire. Ce n’était qu’une manière de survivre dans le monde des Hommes, et il n’y avait que presque Squirrel qui voyait de la grandeur et de la noblesse dans ce combat-là.

 

Elle s’assura une dernière fois de l’état de son blessé et, s’enroulant dans son grand châle terni et rapiécé, elle sorti en emmenant avec elle le grincement agaçant et familier du roulement de son petit plateau, son sac de bracelets sanglé dans son dos.

 

Rivaï resta assis sur le lit, écoutant la jeune femme s’éloigner dans la rue, se faire lentement happer par l’extérieur, et refermer le silence sur lui.

 

Il sentait la plaie de sa tête le lancer, juste au-dessus de la ligne du sommet des oreilles, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour rincer les traînées de sang qui collaient ses cheveux. Face au petit miroir, il se contorsionna le cou pour essayer d’évaluer l’étendue du massacre et ce qu’il en vit lui confirma qu’il l’avait échappé belle.

Une longue estafilade boursouflait la peau de l’arrière de son crâne, formant une ligne nue au milieu des cheveux noirs. Les mèches que Squirrel avait charcutées pour pouvoir opérer plus efficacement finissait de rendre la zone hirsute et laide.

 

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, frottant un peu la plaie au passage pour voir si ça faisait vraiment mal (ce qui était bel et bien le cas) et, s’appuyant les mains sur le rebord du lavabo, il se fixa longuement dans le miroir. Des cernes atroces lui donnait un plus maladif que jamais et pourtant, pourtant le fil aiguisé de ses yeux le transperçait lui-même, lui fouillant l’âme comme une lame sale dans des chairs.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? souffla-t-il.

 

…

 

\- Allez, dis-moi, insista-t-il en serrant les dents, durcissant le regard contre lui-même. Qu’est-ce qui déconne ? Où est-ce que tu es explosé pour être débloqué à ce point ?

 

Il haussa la voix en cognant d’un revers rageur la fragile étagère, alertant Kô qui émit un grognement méfiant.

 

\- **Quoi ?** aboya le garçon.

 

Contrairement à ce qu’il aurait cru, le chien cessa de gronder et ne recula pas. Il se tut, immobile, fixant ses grands yeux animaux sur son compagnon. Perplexe, nerveux, mais d’apparence tranquille, rassurant. Rivaï serra les poings, les bras frémissant sous la tension qui le secouait de l’intérieur, quand une griffe de douleur le ramena.

 

Il tâta de nouveau son cuir chevelu abîmé et lâcha un juron inaudible. Il farfouilla sous le bidet, ouvrit la sacoche de secours de Squirrel, farfouilla et en sortit un petit rasoir chirurgical admirablement effilée. Il s’en empara et, penchant la tête en avant, fit glisser la lame sur sa peau.

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

Lorsque que Squirrel rentra, le silence était tel dans la cabane et le corps de Rivaï si immobile sous les draps qu’elle resta quelques minutes stoïque dans l’entrée, essayant paisiblement de percevoir s’il vivait encore.

 

Elle passa à côté de lui, les roulettes de son petit plateau déambulatoire grinçant sur le plancher, elle passa à côté de la paillasse où était étendu Rivaï. Devinant son souffle elle ne se préoccupa pas plus de lui, traversa la cabane et alla se laver les mains dans la salle de bains. Quelque chose y attira aussitôt son attention.

 

\- Hé ! héla-t-elle. C’est quoi cette fourrure noire dans la douche ? Tu y as tué Kô ou quoi ? Oh, attends, tu as bien fait de ne pas tout nettoyer, je vais rajouter des poils de chiens noirs à mes bracelets en disant que ce sont des poils de crinière de loup-garou ! Ça fera fureur. Tu as encore le cadavre ? On va enfin pouvoir manger un peu de viande. Un ragoût ! Cela fait des siècles que je n’ai pas mangé de véritable plat de viande ! Je vais allumer le fe…

 

Rivaï s’était levé et, se dirigeant vers le lavabo pour se mouiller le visage – qui devait être chaud à en croire ses joues rouges et la fine pellicule de sueur luisant sur son front. Mais lorsqu’il se pencha, ce qui attira l’attention de Squirrel fut l’arrière du crâne du garçon : ne laissant qu’une tignasse noire sur le dessus de la tête, le reste était coupé ras, formant un duvet clairsemé. Ainsi, la plaie n’attirait plus le regard par le trou rasé au milieu du crâne, et lorsque les cheveux au-dessus repousseraient ils couvriraient astucieusement le stigmate. La cicatrice ne se verrait plus.

 

Squirrel porta une main au front de Rivaï mais ne fit aucune remarque quant à ta température élevée, et elle tâta avec précaution la tête rafraîchie de son patient.

 

\- Ça te change pas beaucoup. Tant mieux. La cicatrice se voit plus.

 

La main de Rivaï écarta celle de Squirrel lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la marque dissimulée sous les mèches noires, à la lisière de la zone rasée. Il fit mine d’être préoccupé par la terrible révélation.

 

\- Tu veux manger le clébard ? répéta-t-il avec une grimace.

\- Je l’aime beaucoup, Kô, mais je l’apprécierais encore plus avec un peu de navet et de fenouil, dans du bouillon de farine.

 

Il entendit la voix de Squirrel se mettre à chantonner. Cette voix incroyablement douce et légèrement éraillée. Elle le faucha en pleine poitrine et manqua de lui couper la respiration, alors que les images de sa mésaventure dans le souterrain s’écrasaient sur son esprit comme des oiseaux sur une vitre, jusqu’à la faire voler en éclats. Il avait besoin d’air, il étouffait de nouveau.

 

Il se leva et, ne faisant pas le moins du monde confiance à l’assurance de sa voix, parvint tout de même à articuler de manière suffisamment neutre :

 

\- Je sors un peu.

 

Lorsqu’il eut claqué la porte, Squirrel cessa de chanter. Elle suspendit ses gestes, alors qu’elle lavait le linge, les mains pleines de mousse grise frottant le tissu rêche de la cape militaire verte. Les yeux dans le vide, clairvoyants comme ceux d’un sphynx, elle resta immobile quelques instants.

 

\- Guéris-toi ! lança-t-elle finalement d’une voix forte, comme si Rivaï (qui était parti depuis quelques minutes) était encore dans la baraque et qu’elle lui adressait cette consigne avant qu’il ne sorte.

 

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

 

Aleb fixait intensément un reflet miroitant sur le goulot de la bouteille de bière qu’il faisait lentement tourner dans sa main. Quelle galère… Pourquoi il se remettait à boire d’ailleurs ? Il n’avait jamais vraiment aimé ça, mais ça avait le don de mettre Rivaï en colère, alors…

 

Rivaï.

Maintenant, ils ne se voyaient que lorsque Monsieur daignait se rappeler son existence et venir lui faire l’honneur de sa présence dans cette humble demeure. Et à présent dans ses moments de doute, de cafard, d’inquiétude, à défaut de Rivaï, Aleb retrouvait ses mauvaises habitudes et reprenait la bouteille. Si ce petit enfoiré savait ce que son absence était mauvaise pour le foie d’Aleb. Il travaillait d’arrache-pied à l’usine, parvenait à gagner sa pitance à la force de ses bras et de sa détermination, pourtant chaque fois qu’il passait le seuil de cette cabane, froide et chaleureuse à la fois, un sentiment de solitude extrême lui serrait le cœur.

 

Il entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir dans un chuintement et il sursauta. C’était lui. Évidemment. Qui d’autre pouvait parvenir sur le seuil sans se faire entendre en grimpant les marches vermoulues ? Quand on parle du loup…

 

Rivaï eut à peine fait un pas dans la pièce que le roux remarqua le léger changement.

 

\- Ça te va bien, constata-t-il d’une voix atone en se frottant l’arrière du crâne, à l’endroit où les mèches noires de Rivaï avaient disparu.

 

Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus. Le jeune homme brun se dirigeait droit sur lui et Aleb ne sut jusqu’à la dernière seconde ce qu’il lui réservait. Il eut l’impression que Rivaï le percutait de plein fouet et il mit un moment à prendre conscience des lèvres qui ravageaient les siennes.

Un frisson le secoua. Le brun était brûlant, et le rouquin sentait la fièvre exhalée par les pores de la peau du garçon. Une ivresse brutale galvanisait Rivaï et le poussait contre lui, le prenait de court non pas par le geste en lui-même mais par ce qu’il ressentait chez son jeune partenaire.

 

Il repoussa légèrement le brun, qui ne voulut rien entendre et l’ignora. Il dut se faire violence pour essayer de se dégager et parler intelligiblement.

 

\- Attends, je…

\- Quoi ? souffla Rivaï avec une hargne troublante.

 

Aleb le regarda en silence. Il savait qu’il n’avait qu’une seconde, pour enserrer de nouveau Rivaï ou le repousser franchement. Il était complètement largué et ignorait ce qui enrageait ainsi son ami, mais il ne se souvenait pas l’avoir souvent vu dans un tel état.

Le brun leva le visage vers lui et la fureur sourde qui embrasait ses yeux à cet instant ricocha avec intensité au fond d’Aleb. Une fureur errante, désorientée, de ces rages silencieuses qui animaient parfois Rivaï lorsqu’il ne comprenait pas et qu’il se retrouvait au pied du mur. Il ne l’avait pas vue souvent, cette colère. Mais elle venait de ressurgir et lui mettait la sauvagerie au regard.

Rivaï était un bloc de muscles tendus, un arc prêt à décocher. À abattre d’un seul coup, et à se pulvériser au passage. Alors que le garçon brun semblait sur le point d’exploser, Aleb abandonna et, ouvrant le cœur et les bras, répondit :

 

\- Rien. Rien, viens là.

 

Il l’attira à lui et se sentit rudement enlacé par Rivaï. Bestiole indomptable, tellement pathétique, parfois haïssable, mais auquel il se sentait ardemment lié. Il l’étreignit et se laissa dévorer, sentant la rage de son cœur résonner contre sa poitrine. Les bras de Rivaï cherchaient à l’étreindre de toutes ses forces, l’agrippant avec fièvre, et il perçut la rudesse fébrile de sa voix lorsqu’il intima :

 

\- Sers plus fort.

\- _Roger_ , chef, chuchota Aleb à l’oreille du brun.

 

Rivaï ne releva pas l’ironie de cette appellation, prononcée avec une certaine douceur pourtant. Il avait juste besoin de serrer Aleb et de déverser toute son énergie contre lui, se brûler.

_S’arracher à ce malaise détestable qui lui serrait l’estomac, et balayer ces visions de lui-même, impuissamment tétanisé et hypnotisé par la gueule béante de la mort._

_Il l’avait fuite sans jamais la craindre, lui échappait par automatisme vital, la côtoyait et la narguait sans présomption ni insolence, parce qu’il était habitué à ce que chaque jour, elle plane au-dessus de sa tête, l’effleurant parfois, sous différentes formes, mais jamais l’agrippant._

_Et aujourd’hui, elle l’avait saisi._

_Elle lui avait effleuré le crâne, avait enfoncé sa main dans son ventre pour lui exploser les entrailles, l’avait pourchassée avec ardeur et l’avait regardé droit dans les yeux._

_Il n’avait pas l’impression de la craindre vraiment… Mais il avait réalisé à quel point elle le révulsait, à quel point il la haïssait._

_Et il avait du mal à accepter cette sensation viscérale qui lui avait enchaîné les membres face à elle._

Mais elle n’était plus là. Il lui avait encore coulé entre les doigts, et il ne devait plus y avoir que le talent de guérisseuse de Squirrel, le froid habituel de la cité noire, foyer impitoyable, glacial mais familier, et la chaleur d’Aleb.

 

Il se sentait consumer de l’intérieur par son propre tourment, mais plus Al le serrait fort, plus ce tourment se noyait et se floutait. Baiser à s’en broyer les reins, à s’en cuire les sens, à en perdre la raison. Voilà le seul remède permettant de lutter contre l’abîme les creusant de l’intérieur, tous deux.

_Il aurait suffi d’un rien, deux centimètres de plus et son cerveau aurait été perforé._

_Une minute de retard de ce fichu Choucas et il se serait écrasé trente mètres plus bas._

_Finalement, sa survie n’était due qu’à la chance… Et il avait goûté à une répugnante impuissance._

_Cette même terrifiante impuissante qui auréolait ses visions de ce Titan qui avait clôturé son escapade à l’extérieur, serré contre le sein de sa mère._

_La noirceur de la gueule du monstre et celle des canons qui l’avaient mis en joue quelques heures auparavant était sensiblement identiques : un néant qui avait manqué de l’aspirer et de l’effacer simplement. Émotion répugnante, et douloureuse._

Il en avait mal au ventre, il se courbait en deux, se recroquevillait contre Aleb, s’emmêlait avec lui, mordait de toutes ses forces sans savoir si la chair qui se meurtrissait sous ses dents était la sienne ou celle de son partenaire.

 

Aleb n’avait pas paru effrayé de la bestialité fiévreuse du brun et sans une hésitation, il l’accueillait contre lui et lui rendait toute la ferveur brute dont il ressentait le besoin vital chez Rivaï. Il empoignait ses cheveux noirs trempés, sentait sous ses doigts la plaie encore fraîche, salement recousue, il caressait avec violence les contusions parsemant le corps de son partenaire tandis que les mains aux jointures ensanglantées de ce dernier se refermaient sur lui en une poigne d’acier, de crocs et de primitivité.

Sans la moindre retenue, il se poussait toujours plus loin, dépassant les limites, entraînant Aleb avec lui jusqu’à ce que soit douloureux. Leur voix craquelait l’air lourd de la pièce et Aleb entendait son propre nom, soufflé contre sa peau.

 

\- _Aa-h… A-Aal-…_

\- Ne pense plus…

 

La voix de son partenaire résonna dans la tête de Rivaï comme dans un abysse tandis que le roux essayait de l’embrasser. Rivaï s’accapara sa bouche et le serra encore plus fort.

 

Son dos se cambrait à l’extrême, et plus la tension de ses muscles s’accroissait, plus il sentait pulser en lui ces petites sensations de trépas, cette impression de mourir un bref instant qui l’étreignait à chaque fois. Elle n’aurait plus jamais la même saveur après ce qu’il s’était passé la veille. Mais au creux des bras d’Aleb qui ne savait rien, enserrant son corps de toutes ses forces et enserré à son tour, si fort qu’ils en avaient mal aux épaules, il maudissait cette mort qui avait manqué de l’attraper, il lui crachait au visage, lui hurlait toute la puissance de son existence. Il était _vivant._ Putain de vivant. Comme c’était étrange de sentir que cela ne tenait à rien et que pourtant, cette seule vérité était formidablement puissante…

 

**xXxXx**

Il devait faire bien froid, à en croire la condensation instantanée de leur respiration dans l’air obscur, mais ils ne le sentaient pas. Sans doute parce que leur peau leur brûlait encore.

Rivaï se redressa sur les avant-bras et, expirant longuement, et alors qu’il s’immobilisait ainsi un court instant, Aleb le sentant près à se lever prestement de la paillasse, il posa sa main sur son bras. Il était encore bouillant. Le roux voulut tendre la main pour toucher son front, mais il se retint. Un autre contact lui donnait l’impression qu’il se brûlerait sur Rivaï.

 

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

 

Aleb sentit le biceps se gonfler légèrement, comme une respiration du muscle, ou du corps tout entier, puis se dilater imperceptiblement lorsque Rivaï lâcha d’une voix incroyablement tranquille :

 

\- Oui.

 

Il se leva, écartant doucement la main d’Aleb qui s’affala contre l’oreiller tandis que le brun se rhabillait. Une main le retint de nouveau par la veste.

 

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers son compagnon.

 

Rivaï, captivant, fascinant, hypnotisant, Rivaï qui l’avait sauvé et qui le détruisait. Rivaï, égoïste jusque dans sa moelle, parce qu’il savait que la seule chose qu’il détenait véritablement entre ses mains et dont il pouvait être seul juge et dompteur était sa propre vie, et que toutes ses forces devaient être concentrées sur elle et non sur les autres. Rivaï égoïste oui, Rivaï qui prenait tout et ne donnait rien. Rivaï qui le faisait ployer sans contrainte, d’un seul regard, Rivaï qui l’écrasait, le sublimait, le fragilisait, le brisait, le recrachait, le brûlait impitoyablement, sous la caresse et le coup. Rivaï, quoi. Terrible, cruel et sans malveillance, monstrueusement et humainement Rivaï.

 

\- Rien. File, fit-il en donnant une petite tape sur la hanche du garçon. Je vais finir pas un peu trop m’habituer à t’avoir dans ma baraque.

\- …

Rivaï resta bêtement planté au pied du lit, silencieux. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux et le léger mal-être qu’il ressentait chez son partenaire l’oppressait, le poussant vers la sortie, tout en lui donnant envie de s’asseoir à ses côtés. Après tout, Aleb n’avait pas posé de questions, il s’était contenté d’agir comme au fond Rivaï l’espérait de toutes ses forces. Il lui était un peu redevable… Le garçon brun aurait aimé lui faire comprendre quelque chose comme de la gratitude, mais rien ne lui vint. Il était vraiment une sacrée brêle pour ça… Il regarda longuement Aleb et se pencha sur lui. Le roux, un peu surpris, crut que Rivaï allait l’embrasser mais il s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, une main posée sur le cou de son partenaire. Aleb sentait sous les doigts de Rivaï que la fièvre était tombée.

 

\- Prends soin de toi, souffla le brun.

\- …Tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de plus inspiré ! Je m’attendais à une longue tirade langoureuse !

\- Je t’emmerde !

\- Et moi je suis déçu ! Sors, ingrat ! rit Aleb en forçant le départ de son ami, lui balançant un coussin à la figure.

 

Rivaï fit mine de se laisser jeter dehors et sortit doucement, lançant un dernier regard à son partenaire, et attendit d’être dans la rue pour souffler. Il avait mal aux bras, au dos, et la plaie à l’arrière de sa tête tirait sur les agrafes. Qu’importait. Voir Aleb avait toujours eu sur lui un effet salvateur, mais il ne rouvrirait pas la porte pour lui faire de nouveau face et le lui dire explicitement. C’était un secret.

 

Il fit quelques pas dans l’allée grise, singulièrement peuplée en ces jours de disette par des enfants fouinant partout. Une voix l’interpella.

 

\- Tu m’as l’air bien morose.

 

Il sursauta et se tourna vers Herzéphyr, appuyé dans l’angle d’une maison. Il sentait l’homme au visage mystérieux le fixait de sous son chapeau. En réponse, Rivaï haussa vaguement les épaules. Il n’avait pas l’impression de renvoyer une image particulièrement gaie habituellement non plus… Le boss lui fit signe d’approcher et soudain Herzéphyr lui agrippa les cheveux et lui baissa la tête sans précaution, jetant un coup d’œil à la blessure dissimulée par les mèches noires, au-dessus de la zone rasée.

 

\- Une balle, constata-t-il.

 

Rivaï ne répondit pas et Herzéphyr le lâcha avec rudesse en lui donnant une tape à l’arrière du crâne, en plein sur la plaie.

 

\- Viens avec moi.

 

Rivaï, un rictus crispé aux lèvres, s’exécuta et ils se dirigèrent vers le pigeonnier. L’homme les mena dans le petit réseau de galeries s’étalant sous le QG. Rivaï, dans la semi-obscurité, fixait le large dos de Herzéphyr qui avançait en silence, jusqu’à ce qu’il demande soudainement :

 

\- Tu as appris quelque chose là-bas ?

\- Tout ce que j’ai découvert, je vous en ai fait le rapport détaillé, répondit Rivaï, sur ses gardes, commençant à se prévenir de la suspicion de son boss.

\- Je ne te parle pas d’informations.

 

Rivaï ne répondit pas et, les traits tirés, ressentit fugitivement la nausée due aux gélules anesthésiantes qu’il avait dû ingurgiter malgré lui, la douleur aigüe de sa rate explosant sous l’impact contre le mur, la brûlure de la balle, la terreur pure et dure, palpable.

Est-ce qu’il avait appris quelque chose ? Oh que oui, et il n’était pas près de l’oublier. Herzéphyr scrutait son subordonné et finit par hausser les épaules en lâchant un soupir sec.

 

\- Les leçons de vie ne sont jamais apprises par cœur, morveux. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, siffla-t-il en donnant une vilaine pichenette sur le front du jeune homme. C’est pour ça que je vais te faire une proposition.

 

Cette déclaration éveilla tous les sens de Rivaï et il se garda bien de montrer le moindre élan, attendant patiemment la suite. Herzéphyr désigna ce qu’il tenait au bout de son bras : un harnais de manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

 

\- Tu vas apprendre à manier ça.

 

Rivaï retint un mouvement de recul et haussa un sourcil.

 

\- Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas car cette information reste intime au sein du réseau, mais le nombre de gars de chez nous formés à la manœuvre militaire ne s’élève pas au-dessus de cinq. Question de sécu, de discrétion. L’un d’entre eux a été battu la semaine dernière, un autre est indisponible pour les deux mois à venir. Il nous faut quelqu’un d’autre. Allons, tu nous as dit t’être servi de l’équipement pour remonter, bien que ça ne se soit pas fait sans casse. Tu n’as pas envie d’apprendre ?

\- Pas… spécialement.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je n’en ai jamais eu besoin, et aussi parce que la dernière fois que j’ai essayé je me suis écrasé contre un rocher et que j’ai mis dix minutes à escalader un mur haut de moins de trente mètres. Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment mon truc.

\- Tu as fait de la merde parce que tu sais pas t’y prendre. Je te propose de t’enseigner justement.

 

Rivaï semblait tout sauf emballé, bien qu’il sache déjà qu’il n’avait pas son mot à dire. Herzéphyr le lui confirma :

 

\- Roch dit que tu n’es pas foutu pour ça. Rien ne m’énerve plus que les codes et la fatalité. Les hommes n’étaient pas faits pour jouer les singes-araignées acrobates et pourtant il existe des équipements tridimensionnels. Nous ne sommes pas des vers de terre, et pourtant nous vivons comme eux, ici. Tu as la constitution d’une crevette, et pourtant tu es en vie, ici. Si on s’arrête aux premiers abords, on ne va nulle part. L’humanité, nous, habitants de la cité noire, ou même toi sommes des exemples prouvant que rien n’est figé, stéréotypé. On pense, on découvre, on apprend, on échoue, on réessaie, on se relève, on apprend encore, et on finit par ouvrir un nouveau champ des possibles, à acquérir une nouvelle manière d’aborder le monde et on s’approprie de nouvelles capacités. C’est un pouvoir que l’humain a développé.

 

Ces mots éveillèrentErwin dans l’esprit de Rivaï. Le garçon voyait bien le soldat tenir pareil discours exalté au sujet des Hommes.

 

\- Roch est terriblement bon à ce petit jeu, cependant, reprit le boss. Cerner les capacités. Il a raison, sans aucun doute, t’es pas doué pour ça. T’es pas _foutu_ pour ça. Mais j’ai envie de tenter le coup.

\- C’est un caprice ? lâcha Rivaï, avec trop de curiosité mesquine et de spontanéité pour retenir les mots qui déjà lui sortaient de la bouche.

 

Enfoiré de petit effronté. Camille lui aurait déchiré la gueule pour son insolence. Herzéphyr détestait tout autant les écarts de politesse et lorsque ses hommes s’écartaient un peu trop de leur place, mais un rictus plus malicieux étira ses lèvres.

 

\- Un challenge. Il nous faut un gars, et je veux que ce soit toi.

\- C’est un ordre alors ? reprit Rivaï.

\- C’en est un comme les autres.Écoute bien : tu viendras me retrouver ici dans deux jours, le temps que tu te rétablisses un peu. C’est moi qui me chargerai de ton entraînement quand je serai là. Profite bien de tes deux jours de repos, morveux, parce que tu n’en auras plus de sitôt.

 

Quelle que soit la lubie que poursuivait Herzéphyr à son sujet, cela risquait de lui faire perdre du temps dans sa propre quête, et Rivaï n’aimait pas ça. Il pensa à Erwin et soudain, il ressentit l’envie de pouvoir retrouver le soldat.

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes pendant des mois, entre chaque mission ?

 

Erwin, assis sur une petite caisse et la paume des mains réchauffées par la tasse de thé brûlant, répondit à Rivaï :

 

\- Des tas de choses. On s’occupe de l’entretien de nos baraques, mais surtout nous entraînons nos soldats, formons nos chevaux…

\- Certains doivent se faire tuer au cours des expéditions non ?

\- Les Titans ne s’intéressent qu’aux humains. Mais oui, il arrive qu’une monture ait un accident si elle se fait piétiner, ou renverser…

\- C’est cruel de mêler le destin de ces animaux au vôtre.

\- Oui, c’est sans doute vrai. Disons que nous essayons de rembourser notre dette envers eux par des soins aimants !

\- Comme c’est attendrissant.

 

Rivaï avait un peu l’esprit ailleurs aujourd’hui, le soldat le sentait. Ils parlaient de choses et d’autres, comme d’habitude. Rivaï posait des questions sur sa vie, ses combats, semblaient se moquer des réponses, comme d’habitude. Mais quelque chose semblait le tourmenter. Soudain, Erwin haussa soudain un sourcil et désigna un filet de sang dégoulinant sur la nuque du garçon. Rivaï sortit de ses pensées et porta la main à la plaie, à la lisière de ses cheveux désormais ras.

\- Ça va ? demanda le blond.

 

Rivaï l’ignora, balayant la question d’un détournement désintéressé du regard, et enfonçant sa main dans sa poche après l’avoir rapidement essuyée sur un mouchoir.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ? insista Erwin.

\- Je me suis battu contre une cinquantaine de Titans affamés, cingla le garçon.

\- Oh ? Si tu t’en sors aussi bien contre cinquante Titans, tu devrais vraiment nous rejoindre ! plaisanta le soldat.

 

 _Vu mon talent inné pour NE PAS savoir utiliser votre équipement d’écureuils volants, tu serais drôlement déçu_ , pensa Rivaï en se retenant de formuler cela.

 

Ils burent ensemble une gorgée et restèrent quelques instants dans le silence. Rivaï jeta un regard en coin à Erwin, sans prononcer un mot. Cet homme lui parlait de son monde, partageait son thé avec lui… Rivaï scruta longuement cet homme singulier, ce visage aux expressions claires et sereines mais qui dissimulaient mille tourments. Cet individu qui lui était en tout opposé… et pourtant, qui lui donnait de moins en moins l’impression d’être si différent de lui. Le garçon déclara alors :

 

\- La prochaine fois, viens sans ton uniforme.

\- Mh ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ramène-toi en tenue sobre, c’est tout.

\- Ce sera difficile, je suis en service pour un bout de temps, je n’aurai pas de permission avant quelques mois. Je ne peux pas me balader en public vêtu en civil.

\- Viens tôt alors. Et sans rien dans les poches. Seulement le thé.

 

Erwin haussa un sourcil et se planta devant Rivaï.

 

\- Et si pour une fois c’était à moi d’imposer un peu mes règles ?

\- Quoi, t’as quelque chose à réclamer ?

\- Je pourrais. Tu t’amuses à conditionner nos rencontres et nos discussions, mais je peux tout aussi bien décider. Et si je n’ai pas envie de t’écouter ? Ou bien de te demander pourquoi tu m’imposes ces conditions ?

\- Eh bien ne m’écoute pas, trancha Rivaï. Laisse tomber, si je te gonfle, je ne viendrai pas la prochaine fois.

\- On dirait un ado boudeur, constata Erwin avec un demi-sourire consterné. Je ne marche pas dans ton chantage !

 

Rivaï lança un regard aiguisé au blond qui ne cilla pas, et il finit par lâcher un soupir.

 

\- Ok. On va décider qui commande. Tends ton poing.

 

Après quelques secondes de perplexité, Erwin s’exécuta, tendant le bras en direction du brun, poing tendu.

 

\- Là, maintenant ne bouge pas. C’est une formule que les gosses utilisent ici pour désigner le méchant dans les jeux, ou celui qui devra aller voler du pain dans une bande… Un genre de courte-paille.

\- Un plouf-plouf ?

\- Un plouf-plouf.

 

Erwin restait de marbre en observant le brun prendre la même position que lui, et il l’observa attentivement lorsqu’il commença à taper leur main de son poing alternativement en scandant tranquillement la petite comptine .

 

_Fils de mendiant ou fils de roi,_

_L’un sera roche et l’autre soie_

 

Rivaï fixait sur le blond un regard perçant, contrastant étrangement avec la puérilité de la situation. Erwin restait accroché à ces yeux gris, et il lui semblait alors que la voix du garçon lui parvenait de plus en plus lointaine.

 

_Fils de feu ou fils de vent,_

_L’un est mensonge l’autre serment_

Le gris des prunelles lui apparaissait tout à la fois paisible, et roulant, aiguisé et létal, et en se perdant dans ces yeux-là, Erwin devait se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser happer par la tempête tranquille et féline des nuages gris.

_Fils de serpent ou de faucon_

_L’un s’ra croqué par le second_

 

Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles la comptine avait été énoncée, Erwin avait perdu brièvement pied. Le regard fixe de Rivaï, ce regard de renard aux aguets, s’était refermé sur lui comme un piège à loup et le tenait prisonnier. Et un bref instant, il lui sembla ressentir, sans comprendre d’où lui venait cette impression, la sensation d’avoir été vaincu par lui.

 

\- T’es croqué.

 

La voix de Rivaï le ramena à la réalité et à sa défaite quand le garçon brun balaya d’un revers le poing du soldat, toujours tendu.

 

\- C’est tombé sur toi. Donc c’est moi qui décide, conclut-il, énonçant le résultat du plouf-plouf fatal, et pointa le doigt sur son interlocuteur. La prochaine fois, avec le thé. Sans ton uniforme.

\- Bien capitaine, railla Erwin avec détachement, reprenant ses esprits. Pour cette fois, je me plie à tes conditions !

 

 

**xXxXx**

Kô humait longuement dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il avait passé la journée à vagabonder et ses coussinets étaient craquelés par le froid. Il aurait aimé que Rivaï les réchauffe en soufflant dessus et en lui maintenant les pattes contre la chaleur de son ventre, comme lors de leurs hivers passés, mais le garçon, ce soir, avait fermé la porte avant que le chien ne rentre d’escapade. Stoïque, l’animal s’allongea tranquillement sur le seuil… mais relevant une oreille alerte en entendant un bruit à l’intérieur.

 

Rivaï les sentait, les voyait, ces ombres néfastes qui l’assaillaient… Elles avaient la forme d’un enfant aux membres atrophiés et aux yeux ternes, la forme de géants aux gueules béantes, la forme de bêtes, de monstres humains, au-dessus, en-dessous, surgissant de partout pour le dévorer. Et elle, cette mort, qui le regardait dans les yeux. Il se sentait étouffer dans son sommeil, noyé par l’eau glacée, écrasé par les canalisations le menant vers le bout de sa vie.

Il se redressa soudain, pantelant, et Squirrel entendit un hurlement s’étouffer dans sa gorge.

 

Une petite main se glissa le long de son torse et se déploya sur son cœur, le ramenant contre le matelas. Il expira longuement en se rallongeant et avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit Squirrel déclara tranquillement :

 

\- Tu n’es qu’un gamin. C’est pour cela que tu t‘emportes si vite et que tu te rends malade juste parce que tu as eu un peu la frousse là-bas. Ces choses-là, tu t’en accommoderas vite, ne t’en fais pas. Tu vas grandir. Il n’est jamais trop tard pour faire connaissance avec la bonne vieille peur, mais tu t’y feras vite, tu es comme ça.

\- Squirrel, s’il te plaît… Arrête de faire comme si tu lisais dans ma tête.

\- Tu rêvais que je mangeais Kô c’est ça ? fit Squirrel, l’air sincèrement désolé d’avoir pu provoquer de telles pensées.

\- Mais non. Quoi que t’as pas tort, il m’aurait été plus utile en civet.

\- C’est vrai que tu ne l’aimes pas du tout, ce chien, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Ca n’a rien à voir, grimaça Rivaï. Mais faut dire qu’on se serait apporté moins d’emmerdes si l’un avait mangé l’autre la première fois qu’on s’est rencontré.

\- « Être utile », « être utile » ! Heureusement pour toi que je ne suis pas comme toi. Je suis un peu humaine moi, rit-elle.

 

Il lui donna un petit coup de coude impitoyable, ce qui fit taire son rire, bien que son œil valide souriait encore dans l’obscurité.

 

\- Ce qui fait que je me sente humaine, c’est que je peux choisir de faire quelque chose dont je n’ai pas besoin, mais simplement envie. Tu ne me sers pas à grand-chose en vérité, mais j’aime bien que tu sois là, c’est tout.

 

Elle n’ajouta rien, mais sans qu’aucun des deux ne bouge, Rivaï sentit que leurs doigts s’effleuraient à peine sous la couette. Il crut un instant que Squirrel allait lui prendre la main mais la jeune femme eut l’excellent bon sens de ne pas pousser trop loin la mièvrerie, et cela convint à merveille au garçon.

 

\- Ah, fit-elle soudain. J’ai quelque chose pour toi. J’ai bien retenu que tu aimes cette couleur !

 

Elle se redressa et il l’entendit farfouiller sous son oreiller et se pencher de nouveau vers lui pour lui saisir l’avant-bras. Elle trouva son poignet et il la sentit nouer quelque chose autour.

 

Rivaï, intrigué, amena son poignet à quelques centimètres de son visage, scrutant avec entêtement la pénombre. Il le discerna, vaguement.

Un bracelet, tissé en fils rose un peu rustiques, fin comme une tige de pâquerette.

 

\- Je ne crois pas à ça, avoua-t-il. Je ne ferai pas de vœu…

\- Je le sais. Mais je te l’offre quand même, parce que c’est moi qui vais faire un vœu pour toi.

 

La voix de Squirrel était chantante, roucoulante, comme un bel instrument désaccordé, et sonna comme une prophétie féerique et pourtant incroyablement lointaine et futile lorsqu’elle déclara :

 

\- Ce bracelet se brisera au premier jour de ta vie.

 

Elle marqua une pause et, sans laisser Rivaï le temps de comprendre, penser, répondre, elle laissa éclater ce rire en cascade qui fleurissait comme des grappes ensoleillées dans la pénombre de la pièce.   Elle se roula dans les couvertures trouées et sembla s’endormir aussitôt, laissant Rivaï seul, son bracelet fraîchement noué au poignet. Le garçon, trop fatigué pour être perplexe, pensa qu’elle n’aurait peut-être pas dû le prononcer à haute voix… Mais après tout, s’il s’agissait du vœu qui lui était destiné, il était dans le droit de connaître les plans machiavéliques de Squirrel à son sujet. Ce petit bout de ficelle allait donc céder au « premier jour de sa vie »…

 

Cela serait sans doute intéressant. _J’ai hâte de voir ça_ , pensa-t-il avec ironie en plongeant à son tour dans le sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh non. Eh noooon !!!! J'en ai marre, je refuse, Rivaï n'est pas un génie jusqu'au bout des poils, NON. Enfin si, c'est sûrement le cas dans le manga, mais moi ça m'intéresse pas de le traiter de cette manière, donc il va en chier. Oh oui. Le futur espoir de l'humanité va devoir plancher un peu sur sa manœuvre ! ;) (et ça va pas être joli à voir, je vous le dis)


	8. Dans la tanière des loups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ce niveau de l'histoire, su le site sur lequel j'avais initialement publié cette fanfiction (FF.net), j'avais reçu plusieurs reviews dans lesquelles on me demandait souvent l'âge de Rivaï dans mon histoire. Alors j'en profite pour faire un récapitulatif ici aussi :  
> chapitre 1 : environ 6 ans, une mirgotte du genre  
> chapitre 2 : une petite dizaine d’années  
> chapitre 3 : seize ou dix-sept ans.  
> Les chapitres récents, dont celui-ci : depuis le 3e chapitre (soit son enrôlement dans la 3Dague) il s’est écoulé un peu plus d’un an. Bref, notre petit futur caporal doit avoir une petite majorité à l’heure actuelle.

_« **Quand la loi redevient celle de la jungle, c'est un**_ **_honneur_ ** **_que d'être déclaré hors-la-loi_ ** _»_

_Hervé BAZIN_

**xXxXx**

 

 

La voix légère de Mésange ricochait entre les quatre murs, dansant un petit air fleuri dont elle n’écoutait pas vraiment les paroles mais dont l’air souffrait ponctuellement de quelques douloureuses fausses notes lorsque les giclées d’eau glacée éclaboussaient son corps. Chanter en se lavant endiguait un peu les haut-le-cœur contractant le diaphragme chaque fois qu’elle aspergeait son corps de l’eau froide. Elle s’empressa de finir de se rincer, se sécha vigoureusement et enfila à la hâte sa robe sombre avant de tirer le rideau protégeant la petite salle de bains.

Alors qu’elle relevait ses épais cheveux noirs pour tenter d’en dompter la masse et de les coiffer convenablement, un courant d’air la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna pour fermer la fenêtre et sursauta en retenant un cri de surprise en remarquant la frimousse apparent dans le cadre.

 

\- Rivaï ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Et passe par la porte bon sang, un jour je vais te prendre pour un voyeur et te foutre un coup de poêle dans la truffe !

\- Avant ou après que le « voyeur » ait eu le temps de te filer ça ?

 

Sans entrer dans la chambre, il posa sur la margelle un petit panier dont Mésange sentait l’effluve du gourmand contenu. Elle souleva le torchon recouvrant le tout et découvrit une énorme miche de pain à la croûte grise et épaisse, deux oignons, une pomme, deux saucisses sèches et un petit pot de crème. Devant ce sacré festin, Mésange écarquilla les yeux avant de les plisser pour les fixer sur Rivaï.

 

\- On n’est pas mariés, je te signale.

\- Et grand bien m’en fasse, rétorqua le garçon. Mais je te prends du temps, et vingt minutes avec moi c’est vingt minutes en moi avec un client. D’où ce petit panier de dédommagement.

\- « Vingt minutes avec toi, vingt minutes en moins avec un client » ? Oh, ça va, j’ai le droit de me prendre du bon temps moi aussi, qu’est-ce que tu crois ?

\- Eh ben prends encore deux minutes de bon temps pour gober ça avant le défilé des sangliers.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu n’es pas venu me voir d’ailleurs. Et maintenant, tu m’apportes un petit déjeuner sans même qu’on n’ait passé un moment au lit. Dis-moi Rivaï… Tu n’aurais pas un faible pour moi par hasard ? C’est du charme que tu me fais ?

 

Elle lui fit un adorable clin d’œil agrémenté de ce sourire de lutin qui lui creusait de petites fossettes sur les joues, mais qui laissa le garçon de marbre, endurci par les manies de la demoiselle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, presque amusé du mutisme du brun, et s’assit en tailleur sur le lit en commençant à attaquer le contenu du panier.

 

\- Mais cette nourriture, où tu l’as… Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Me laisse pas m’empiffrer toute seule, idiot, postillonna-t-elle, la bouche pleine de mie. Accompagne-moi donc.

\- Je dois filer, garde-toi les restes. Salut !

\- Déjà ? Tu es un vrai coup de vent en ce moment. À la prochain, alors lança Mésange. Et surveille tes arrières !

 

Elle tartina abondamment une tranche de pain d’une bonne cuillerée de crème qu’elle étala avec les doigts. Voilà une jolie attention que lui faisait Rivaï. Le rude hiver avait un peu amaigri la jeune femme et sans doute avait-il senti l’ondulation des côtes sous ses doigts, pour lui mettre ainsi dans le bec des vivres qui devaient peut-être le priver lui-même. Un rictus tira furtivement ses lèvres tandis qu’elle mordait dans sa tartine pour la finir en quelques bouchées.

  _Si tu savais_ …, pensa-t-elle en s’essuyant la bouche et cachant le panier dans sa commode, se rendant de nouveau présentable pour ses clients.

 

 

Rivaï arriva au pigeonnier à l’heure prévue. Il était dix-neuf heures. Il avait rempli un petit boulot le matin même pour le gang, avait croisé Aleb à la maison, et avait consacré son après-midi à trouver quelque chose à donner à Mésange. Et si les boss lui donnaient un horaire d’entraînement si tardif, il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci allait durer une bonne partie de la nuit. Le ventre vide, Rivaï fit une grimace et alla retrouver son impitoyable entraîneur attitré au sous-sol.

Herzéphyr l’attendait et l’accueillit en finissant d’installer une petite construction qui inspira plus à Rivaï un échafaud qu’autre chose. Une sorte de petit portique de fortune, haut comme un homme, et duquel pendaient quatre boucles de cuir qui pendaient à une trentaine de centimètres du sol.

\- Glisse tes mains et tes pieds dans les lanières, indiqua Herzéphyr. Tu dois t’appuyer dessus, plier les coudes, garder le dos droit comme une planche. L’exercice consiste à te gainer en imaginant que tu es simplement appuyé au sol, sauf que tu dois mesurer ton équilibre pour ne pas tomber.

\- À quoi ça sert, tout ça ? demanda Rivaï, dubitatif, en essayant de suivre les indications de son boss.

\- La base de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle est la connaissance parfaite de son propre corps et la maîtrise de son équilibre. Tu vas devoir gainer tout ton corps mais ne pas te raidir au point d’en perdre l’équilibre. C’est un exercice inspiré des entraînements militaires. Avec toi, tout est à faire, autant commencer à la base de la base et t’assurer une bonne emprise musculaire.

 

Rivaï passa les pieds dans les lanières arrières et fit de même avec les antérieures, il se mit en position mais commença aussitôt à sentir la différence avec un exercice au sol. Il se sentait surtout complètement idiot.

 

\- Reste comme ça. Tous les quarts d’heures, tu peux appuyer les coudes au sol pendant quelques minutes, puis reprends la position. Persévère jusqu’à ce que je revienne.

\- Quoi, je dois rester comme ça ?

\- C’est ce que je viens de dire, crétin.

\- Et quand allez-vous revenir ?

\- On verra bien. Mais tu n’as pas intérêt à être en train de te reposer quand je rentrerai.

 

Rivaï laissa retomber sa tête avec dépit mais regretta aussitôt ce geste. Un bref vertige lui flouta la vue et il tressaillit, manquant de tomber, avant de reprendre ses esprits. La balle avait beau ne l’avoir qu’effleurer, le choc avait eu quelques conséquences et il lui arrivait de les ressentir passablement. Herzéphyr le remarqua et constata à voix haute.

 

\- Tu as mal à la tête.

 

Il donna un coup de talon sec sur l’arrière du crâne du garçon, qui sentit la douleur le foudroyer.

 

\- Hng- !

\- Ça t’apprendra à manquer de te prendre une balle en pleine tête. Écoute-moi bien, morveux, fit-il en s’accroupissant à sa hauteur. Je me fiche que tu sois là par choix ou par contrainte. La décision de la Triple Dague à faire de toi un combattant usant de la tridimensionnalité fait de toi un brave soldat dévoué à notre cause. Alors je vais t’entraîner, dur. Que ta peau parte en lambeaux, que tes os se craquèlent, ça m’est égal. Je dois faire de toi l’élément dont nous avons besoin, et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n’auras pas atteint le niveau nécessaire. Alors sois prêt à en baver, Rivaï, blessé ou pas, épuisé ou pas, affamé, ou que sais-je, peu m’importe, tu te pointeras toujours aux entraînements et si tu ne donnes pas le meilleur de toi, je doublerai chaque fois les doses. Si nous ne pouvons pas faire de toi le combattant désiré, autant te tuer à la tâche. Si tu veux tenir, sois déterminé à progresser.

 

Le visage de l’homme était abaissé près du sien et sa voix perçait contre l’esprit de Rivaï mais ce dernier s’obstinait à fixer le sol sans quitter sa position, s’appliquant à ne pas courber l’échine sous la difficulté. Il n’avait pas bronché lors de son « baptême de sang » initié par Camille, il n’allait pas se laisser impressionner par un autre bonhomme de la même trempe. Même si l’envie de profiter de la proximité d’Herzéphyr pour lui envoyer un coup de front était terriblement tentante.

 

A ce moment, le visage acéré de Camille passa dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.

 

\- Herzéphyr, viens voir. On a…

Il s’interrompit en voyant Rivaï – qui ne réagit pas et resta concentré sur son équilibre – mais ce dernier devina à l’intonation du boss que la phrase se serait terminée par « …un problème ». Occupé à essayer de se stabiliser et sentant déjà ses tendons le lancer, il fit mine de ne pas remarquer que l’homme au chapeau lui faussait compagnie, refermant la porte et le laissant seul dans la pièce mal éclairée. Il entendit les voix des patrons dans le couloir et tendit l’oreille, mais seules des bribes de paroles lui parvinrent.

 

\- Ce jeune militaire qu’il nous a ramené…

\- Eh ben ? Il a été éliminé non ?

\- Eh bien non… Il…

 

Le reste de la phrase se perdit en chuchotement.

 

\- Il a filé ? demanda un peu plus fort Herzéphyr.

\- Va savoir… Ça me paraît presque impossible. Mais…

De nouveau, quelques murmures frénétiques. Puis l’exclamation explosive de Herzéphyr.

 

\- Ce crétin… Pourquoi il nous a ramené ce gars-là !

 

Ils s’éloignèrent dans le pigeonnier, sans doute pour discuter du « problème ». Rivaï avait bien saisi qu’il s’agissait de Lorin, ce soldat qu’il leur avait rapporté comme un trophée de chasse. Quel que soit le souci avec lui, ce n’était plus le sien.

 

Il se concentra à garder sa posture et en quelques minutes à peines cela devint un calvaire. Les épaules tremblantes, il sentait la sueur couler sur son front, goutter de son nez et s’écraser au sol, où il la fixait former une petite tache d’humidité de plus en plus marquée. Au bout de ce qui lui parut être des heures, sa tête bourdonnait et il était entré dans une sorte d’état second occultant la fatigue musculaire derrière un écran d’anesthésie nerveuse, quand le bruit de pas se rapprochant dans le couloir lui parvint à travers la concentration.

 

Herzéphyr rentra brusquement et se dirigea droit sur Rivaï, qui n’eut pas le temps d’appréhender quoi que ce soit avant que le pied du boss ne taloche violemment le crâne du garçon, faisant se cogner brusquement son front au sol. Et se déséquilibrer complètement.

 

\- Ça t’apprendra à nous rapporter des emmerdes, morveux. Remettant en position, illico.

 

 

**xXxXx**

Il avait passé la nuit à enchaîner les exercices. Herzéphyr l’avait laissé somnoler à moitié affalé contre un sac de ciment qui avait servi de poids pour lester ses séries de pompes, et Rivaï avait à peine eu l’impression de fermer les yeux. Herzéphyr n’avait pas attendu pour imposer son rôle de coach tyrannique. Il était sorti il y avait à peine deux heures de son entraînement, s’était lavé en urgence et avait aussitôt pris la direction d’un des passages menant à Utopia, persuadé d’être en retard. Heureusement, le soleil – quelque peu voilé par une membrane de nuages hivernaux – lui indiqua qu’il ne devait pas être plus de sept heures et demies du matin.

Kô était d’humeur à ne pas quitter le garçon et il le suivit à l’extérieur, chose exceptionnelle. L’animal avait déjà emprunté quelques passages mais ne s’était jamais aventuré dans les rues d’Utopia. Aussi, sans oser quitter son compagnon d’une semelle, furetait-il fébrilement le long des murs, faisant grimacer les bonnes femmes qui s’écartaient sur son passage, faisant doucement sourire Rivaï.

 

Soudain, Kô se mit à humer quelque chose qui sembla surpasser toutes les forces intérieures l’habitant et il releva la tête, bifurquant net vers l’allée qu’il traversa. Rivaï bondit à sa poursuite.

 

\- Kô, reviens là !

 

Il lui attrapa l’encolure pour le freiner et commençait à le maudire tandis que les passants lui jetaient des petits regards. Il essaya de le traîner de nouveau vers le ras des murs en évitant de se faire mordre par l’animal quand une vague sensation lui réchauffa la nuque. L’impression d’un regard franc posé sur lui, différent des zieutements avides et fuyants des souterrains. Interloqué, il leva la tête et chercha l’origine de cette sensation. Le brun s’immobilisa alors en rencontrant le regard d’une jeune fille aux allures infantiles, vêtue d’un petit tablier simple et propre. Debout de l’autre côté d’un petit parc et jetant des miettes de pain aux moineaux, elle avait suspendu ses gestes, les yeux un peu dans le vague, posés sur lui.

 

Elle devait être âgée de douze ans à peine, mais avait encore une silhouette d’enfant. Elle avait de fins cheveux caramel qui caressaient en cascade de miel ses petites épaules et étaient vaguement noués en une tresse courte brouillonne. Ses grands yeux ambrés se posèrent sur Rivaï et y restèrent accrochés, s’écarquillant pour mieux le scruter et répondre au regard du garçon.

 

Ravissante. Pile le genre fillette qui ne faisait pas long feu dans le souterrain. C’était pour cela qu’il n’avait jamais vu une telle personne sans doute. Il ne faudrait pas une demi-heure pour qu’un trafiquant d’enfants la repère, l’embarque et la revende dans la journée à quelque porc vénal.

Mais ici, à la surface, Rivaï trouvait cette fille incroyablement… jolie.

 

Et parce qu’elle s’offrait à sa vue comme une allégorie de la fragilité, de la petitesse et de la splendeur interdite de son monde, une sensation désagréable lui serra le ventre tout aussitôt que son regard se posa sur elle.

Dégueulasse. Il se sentait révulsant, autant en apparence que dans les profondeurs de ses viscères. Une rage sourde, inexpliquée, fusa dans ses veines. Cette gamine, si petite, si jolie, si vulnérable et insignifiante, lui rappelait l’implacable différence de leurs deux mondes. Il n’enviait pas les habitants d’Utopia. Chacun naissait là où la vie décidait de jeter le semer, et c’était aussi à chacun de décider de persévérer dans cet environnement ou de s’en arracher. La fatalité n’existait pas. Pourtant, il se souvenait du mépris qu’il avait eu pour l’adolescent blond comme un chérubin qui l’avait accueilli dans sa maison propre et lumineuse. Du mépris pour cet Erwin aux yeux pleins de bleus et dépourvus de sauvagerie.

Mais face à cette gamine, elle aussi pourtant propre et en pleine santé, Rivaï ne ressentait aucun mépris. Aucune colère. Seulement une honte étouffante, pour la première fois de sa vie – et il se le promit plus tard, la dernière. Une honte puissante et aussi brève qu’un éclair, qui le foudroya sur place.

 

Pendant une seconde, il se sentit presque prêt à abattre Kô (qui, tendu comme un arc dans cette direction, reniflait avec grand intérêt la brioche que la jeune fille émiettait) plutôt que de le laisser approcher l’enfant. Empêcher à tout prix ce chien noir, hirsute, crasseux, de toucher et salir la pureté de la fillette. Et il eut envie de lui-même se trouver à l’autre bout du monde, qu’importe si cela signifiait s’exiler sur le territoire abstrait des Titans, pour s’éloigner de la petite fille et s’empêcher lui-même de la souiller de son seul regard.

Lui qui avait volé, magouillé, qui avait bu l’eau des égouts et rongé les quignons de pain rassis, lui qui avait étranglé, torturé, défiguré, mutilé plus d’un homme dans son rôle de laquais servile, lui qui n’avait aucune pitié et perdait parfois son propre contrôle dans une mécanique destructrice, lui qui sentait la sueur et la poussière âcre, lui qui était constamment, et malgré tous ses efforts, couvert de sang et de crasse. Lui, face à elle.

 

Il agrippa l’encolure du chien et le tira brutalement à lui. Kô gronda, surpris par la poigne brutale de Rivaï, et fit claquer ses crocs près de son poignet. Le garçon l’ignora et ne réalisa pas s’il le réprimandait ou non

Peu importait. Son regard était resté accroché à la fillette une seconde à peine, mais la honte qui lui serrait les entrailles persistait encore et la petite entrevit à peine cet étrange garçon emporter son chien à sa suite et disparaître.

 

Elle resta immobile, fixant l’endroit où il se tenait une seconde auparavant, comme s’il s’était agi d’un fantôme, quand elle sentit une main glisser une fleur à son oreille. L’homme qui posa alors doucement sa main sur la tête de la fille demanda, sourire aux lèvres :

 

\- Petra ! Eh bien, mon cœur, qu’est-ce que tu regardes par ici ?

 

Il tourna la tête dans la direction attirant le regard de la fillette, mais ne remarqua rien d’autre que le spectacle habituel des passants et des moineaux sautillant sur la pelouse du parc. Aussi fugace que son passage dans la ruelle, la vision fantomatique du garçon s’effaça de la mémoire infantile de la fillette, qui déjà s’amusait du vol nuptial de deux passereaux.

 

Rivaï s’était éloigné. Il se mordait la lèvre et marchait d’un pas vif, le regard noir fixé par terre. Que lui avait-il pris ? Il s’était retrouvé si stupide face à cette gamine, c’en était complètement ridicule, et déjà il ne comprenait plu le sentiment de gêne immense qui l’avait paralysé. Il grogna, chassant ces pensées absurdes, et continua de se diriger vers le point de rendez-vous. Il laissait finalement Kô vaquer et se laisser mener par le bout de la truffe. Finalement il se trouvait stupide d’avoir essayé de le retenir, ce clébard faisait bien ce qu’il voulait. Il n’y avait qu’à espérer, un peu au fond de lui, qu’une bonne femme n’aurait pas l’idée de lui donner un bout de saucisse chaude et quelques caresses derrière l’oreille. Il n’en faudrait pas plus à ce sale opportuniste pour finir ses vieux jours dans la ville d’Utopia.

Il s’adossa contre le mur de l’épicerie près de laquelle ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous avec Erwin, espérant que le blond ne tarderait pas trop. La futilité des attitudes des habitants d’Utopia l’irritait et il avait hâte que le soldat arrive, aussi, pour le détourner des restes de pensées qui s’accrochaient à l’image de cette fillette rouquine dont il avait croisé le regard.

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, il vit le chien revenir vers lui, la queue serrée contre l’arrière-train. Après avoir regardé plusieurs fois en arrière, les narines frémissantes, il passa devant Rivaï et pénétra dans la ruelle, alla uriner contre le mur et s’assit un peu plus loin.

 

\- Eh ben quoi, salopard ? le taquina Rivaï. Trop de nouvelles choses ? Pétochard va.

 

« Tu es bien contant que je sois intimidé, enfoiré, comme ça je reste avec toi », aurait répondu le chien s’il avait été doté de parole, Rivaï en était persuadé.

 

\- Je ferai comme si je n’avais pas fait semblant d’entendre ça, rétorqua le brun. Et je vais ignorer sagement ta remarque.

\- Salut !

 

Erwin était arrivé, vêtu de couleurs sobres. Rivaï l’accueillit :

 

\- Tu parles tout seul ? fit remarquer le blond.

\- Tu en as mis du temps.

\- On ne s’était pas donné d’horaire précis je te signale.

 

Rivaï haussa les épaules et resta silencieux quelques instants, donnant à Erwin – qui remarqua que les cernes du brun était plus marquée que d’ordinaire – l’impression qu’il réfléchissait une dernière fois à ce qu’il préparait pour le soldat. C’est alors que Kô, qui était toujours au fond de la ruelle, gronda à l’intention de Rivaï. L’animal étai ennuyé de rester ici et s’impatientait de retourner dans la cité, mais hésitait à se séparer de son compagnon. Face à son petit bipède à tête brune se tenait un grand énergumène (et le chien détestait les grands humains) dont il avait déjà senti plusieurs fois l’odeur sur Rivaï. Ce dernier sentit Kô s’agiter, nerveux, et appela son nom machinalement, pour le rassurer.

 

\- C’est ton chien ?

\- « Mon » chien ? Je ne le possède pas. Mais oui, on a longtemps traîné ensemble.

 

Kô s’apaisa petit à petit, sentant l’attitude incroyablement détendue du brun face à l’inconnu.   Il s’avança de quelques pas pour mieux le sentir et Rivaï crut même un instant que l’animal allait lui faire l’immense traîtrise de venir faire les yeux doux à ce fichu blondinet respirant la bienveillance, mais Kô eut l’extrême bon sens de préserver sa méfiance habituelle et se contenta de humer l’inconnu l’air de rien. Il fronça légèrement le museau et sans plus d’hostilités, tourna les talons et disparut en trottinant.

Le rire d’Erwin attira l’attention de Rivaï.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? assena-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Rien, rien… C’est juste que toi, et ce chien…

\- Eh bien, quoi ?

\- Vous avez exactement le même air !

 

Le garçon afficha une moue plutôt risible et sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons en faisant un signe à Erwin.

 

\- Tu m’as invité chez toi mais je ne t’ai jamais rendu la pareille. …Tu veux voir ?

 

Le blond resta interdit quelques instants et, le regard rayonnant, rattrapa Rivaï en quelques pas et le suivit, l’obscurité de l’étroite ruelle les engloutissant pour les arracher au doux frémissement d’Utopia.

 

La voie s’étrécit et bientôt il fut impossible à Erwin d’avancer en gardant les épaules de face. Il dut se tourner de profil,, avançant de travers et sentant les parois frôler sa poitrine tandis que l’ombre de la silhouette de Rivaï continuait de le guider dans cet étroit corridor. La traversée lui sembla durer de longues minutes et au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient, une odeur délétère lui emplit les narines, serrant encore davantage ses poumons. L’air se fit plus écrasant et frais, et brusquement ils débouchèrent à l’extérieur.

 

L’entrée du passage était légèrement surélevée par rapport au reste des lieux, permettant à Erwin de voir l’ensemble de la cité. Immense. Non, à vrai dire « immense » correspondait à la première sensation qu’éprouvaient ceux qui sortait des Murs pour galoper à l’extérieur, sur le territoire sans frontières des Titans. Utopia était très vaste (le Mur Sina faisait près de sept-cent kilomètres de diamètre) pourtant Erwin s’y était toujours sentit oppressé. En ayant appris l’existence d’une citée souterraine, il s’était imaginé une grande cavité de la taille d’un de ces bourgs ruraux près desquels étaient aménagés les bases militaires. Aussi la vision qui s’offrait à lui, défiant ses humbles estimations, lui présentait cette ville de l’ombre plus vaste qu’il

 

La taille de la caverne était égale aux deux tiers d’Utopia, ce qui pour une telle caverne lui donnait l’air d’être sans fond. Le plafond semblait être retenu par d’immenses colonnes que formaient des fusions stalagmitiques énormes, présentes surtout en périphérie de la cité. Et devant Erwin, s’étalait la sœur obscure et clandestine d’Utopia.

 

Les masures formaient de lourds pâtés bas de toit, entassés les uns contre les autres et rendant le réseau de rues étroit, complexe et sinueux, complètement désordonné. Plus proche d’un chaos de roches, de tuiles et de pavés, voilà une organisation urbaine bien différente de l’agencement aéré et ordonné des rues d’Utopia. Pas d’arbres ou de bosquets de végétation, pas de lampadaires, ou de parcs. Pas de charrettes, de convois, pas de chevaux tout court. Pas de lumière naturelle, hormis des raies de clarté blanche perçant à travers les grilles des soupiraux bruts taillés dans la roche. Le fin serpent noir et tortueux des voies piétonnes s’enfonçait derrière les bâtisses – aux murs noircis de moisissure et de cendres – dont les amas épars étaient comme des braises dans le noir, éclairés faiblement par le halo jaune des flambeaux fixés à même les parois de crépi.

 

L’ensemble donnait l’impression de se trouver face à une cavité creusée à même la roche et habitée par une peuplade fuyante, et la ville semblait être un plancher de braises agonisantes, dont les vagues leurs rouges chuintaient doucement.

 

\- Mon royaume, présenta ironiquement Rivaï avec un ample geste du bras.

 

Un geste désignant sa demeure : ici, partout, nulle part.

 

Une série de claquements sonores retentirent dans l’enceinte gigantesque de la voûte, manquant de faire sursauter Erwin qui leva les yeux à la recherche du vacarme. Il ne repéra qu’un pigeon s’envolant de son promontoire, et le soldat mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le bruit venait de là.

 

\- Les oiseaux qui s’égarent à ce niveau ont du mal à décoller ici, expliqua Rivaï, ils ont parfois l’impression de risquer de s’empêtrer les ailes. Ce sont elles qui font ce bruit de claquement quand ils décollent, c’est parce qu’ils prennent leur envol en les gardant très près du corps.

 

Un autre claquement retentit et Erwin ne prit pas conscience de l’expression fugace de béatitude qui écarquilla ses yeux à la vue de l’oiseau s’envolant dans une petite série de flap-flaps névrotiques. Comme s’il s’applaudissait lui-même d’avoir pris son envol.

\- Si tu veux découvrir le vaste monde, jette au moins un coup d’œil à ce que tu as sous les pieds, fit Rivaï. Mais garde ta clairvoyance en regardant. Ce n’est pas de la misère que je veux te montrer. Les gamins d’ici ont les mains sales mais ils ont du flair et des tripes. Les femmes ne sont pas coquettes comme chez vous… Ici elles sont poisseuses et fortes, et elles valent souvent bien plus que les hommes. Mais même eux ont quelque chose de plus que vous autres, d’Utopia. Ici, aussi crasseux, misérable et cupide soit l’être humain, il connaît la valeur véritable des choses. C’est pour ça que cet endroit peut paraître si dur. La liberté… On ne la gagne pas en s’amusant à sauter une barrière, quand bien même est-elle un muraille haute de cinquante mètres, pour courir la campagne. Notre liberté, c’est de décider de nous-même, faire chaque jour un choix supplémentaire qui nous permettra de vivre un peu plus, se découvrir la force d’avancer encore et sentir que l’on est seul maître de sa vie. Même ici, sous terre. Ce qui importe, c’est la liberté de rester vivant. Et nous en sommes tous possesseurs.

 

Erwin écoutait attentivement Rivaï tout en continuant de scruter ce qui se déployait à sa vue.

 

\- Je t’écoute, l’invita-t-il à poursuivre.

\- J’ai fini. Sache juste que si la vie te paraît traînée ici dans la boue c’est parce que tu la regardes avec des yeux d’homme évadé à l’extérieur. Pour nous, cette cité est l’endroit où tout est mis à l’épreuve, où on doit se battre pour ce qui est le plus important. Ce n’est pas plus, ni moins, ce qu’est pour le territoire extérieur.

 

Erwin comprenait cela et le respectait, et sans avoir rencontré d’autres ressortissants de ces lieux que Rivaï, il comprenait à l’avance la grande force des habitants dece souterrain. Ces gens savaient ce qui était important. Ceux du dessus l’ont oublié pour la plupart. Tout y est facile, accessible. Ici, chaque jour était une victoire.

 

\- On va jeter un coup d’œil ? invita Rivaï.

 

Ils descendirent dans les rues où une vague foule déambulait en nuées fantomatiques. Ils croisèrent plusieurs bandes de gosses aux joues brûlées par la poussière, roussies et noircies. Leur regard canaille, leurs mouvements vifs, secs et espiègles, leurs cris brutaux pour s’appeler par des insultes outrageantes et affectueuses leur donnaient des airs d’enfants-lutins, facétieux et terribles. Sur leur visage sale, les dents étrangement blanches formaient une lune scintillante et claire lorsqu’ils souriaient, et cette lune blanche sur les bouilles noires était d’une force éclatante.

 

Erwin n’avait pas trop de mal à imaginer Rivaï, un Rivaï tel que celui qu’il avait recueilli la première fois ou à peine plus jeune, pareil à ces gamins au regard cuisant et fripouille. Le brun lui fit signe de faire attention à ses poches et la meute d’enfants les traversa, comme un essaim d’abeilles, un nuage trompeur. Erwin n’eut pas le temps de sentir les petites mains surhumainement agiles et vives tâter ses poches que déjà la bande disparaissait dans une ruelle. Quel peuple. Heureusement qu’il avait écouté Rivaï et était venu les poches vides !

 

Suivant le garçon devant lui, il se permettait cependant d’observer tout ce qui l’entourait. Les masures semblaient avoir toujours été à l’état de ruines et être prêtes à résister à encore cent ans de misère. Les épiceries et tavernes exhalaient des odeurs de cafés aigre, de tabac, de farine cendrée, et des sombres ruelles émanaient des souffles putrides, comme si les recoins obscurs respiraient.

Les Faiseuses d’anges, voilées dans leurs châles bordeaux et reconnaissables à leur ceinture de faux cuir dissimulant leur attirail fatal, arpentaient les avenues en transportant du linge parfois déjà ensanglanté. Messagères éparses chargées d’une mission muette et terrible, chacune se dirigeaient sur un chemin semblant hasardeux aux passants, mais que leurs yeux délavés de vieilles femmes scrutaient droit, avec résignation et tranquillité.

Les hommes qu’ils croisaient étaient secs, maigres ou épais mais semblaient tous taillés dans le même granit rugueux. Les mâchoires étaient mal rasées, les gestes vifs et nerveux. Parfois, un individu plus aisé déambulait en se tenant droit, mais la crispation des mains révélait la dureté du quotidien.

Des bandes de jeunes qui jouaient les caïds les interpellaient parfois depuis les coins de rues mais Rivaï les ignorait, ou bien leur adressait quelques mots de loin qu’Erwin ne comprenait pas toujours.

Des voix de femmes réchauffaient les bars tandis que d’autres silhouettes féminines, emmaillotées dans des vêtements d’hommes, croisaient Erwin et Rivaï d’un pas rude, portant des cageots ployant sous le poids des bûches ou des légumes. Des gamines pas plus grandes que Rivaï, vêtues de larges guenilles trahissant à peine la forme des hanches déjà adultes, rasaient les murs en serrant contre elles des sacs dont la lourdeur accablait les dos sans que les filles n’en paraissent essoufflées.

 

 _Quel peuple_ , pensa de nouveau Erwin, avec un mélange de fascination et de gravité.

 

Ils passèrent près d’une maison de passe, tournèrent à l’angle et Erwin fut surpris de découvrir le mur arrière tapissé d’une mousse verte et grasse, irriguée par une gouttière cassée faisant ruisseler sur les briques une petite cascade froide. De l’embrasure d’une porte dont le rideau cachait le chaud intérieur de la bâtisse, une petite voix fluette les interpella.

 

\- Hé, coucou Anémone !

\- Salut Mélino, fit Rivaï en s’arrêtant. Tu traînes encore. Alors, les gars ?

\- Bah, un clodo m’a abordée mais Tantine l’a chassé et m’a fichu une raclée.

\- Elle veille au grain la vieille, hein. Elle a bien raison.

\- Oui, mais il faut bien que je commence à apprendre non ?

 

Une petite môme, adossée nonchalamment au mur à la manière des filles qui savaient ce qu’elles attendaient, entre les colonnes de cageots de bière et les cartons jaunis, faisait jaillir sur eux de ses yeux un rayon brillant et sombre comme une pierre noire.

 

Erwin sentait un mal-être étrange lui serrer le cœur, osant à peine réaliser que cette gamine, vêtue d’une grande robe qu’elle s’était accommodée, ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. Une partie de son crâne semblait avoir été brûlé à l’arrière, mais une belle tignasse brune encadrait son visage aux yeux sombres comme des olives.

 

\- Tu viens me voir ce soir ? fit-elle en pianotant de ses petits doigts sur la cuisse de Rivaï, avec une candeur formidable.

\- Demain, promis, assura le jeune homme.

\- Tu dis toujours ça et tu ne viens jamais… Demain dans combien de temps ?

\- Demain dans quelques années peut-être.

\- Tu seras vieux dans quelques années ! Ou mort.

\- Ne t’en fais, il y aura bien d’autres gars pour me remplacer.

 

Ses yeux trop grands pour son petit visage s’illuminèrent soudain en remarquant l’individu (qui se voulait discret) derrière Rivaï. La fillette le fixa quelques secondes d’un regard exalté et, alors qu’il lui adressait un sourire, elle rosit et fit une petite révérence de demoiselle.

 

\- Monsieur, s’inclina-t-elle légèrement en plissant ses haillons sans quitter l’inconnu des yeux.

 

Son mouvement avait fait tomber l’attache retenant ses cheveux, qui chuta à terre. Erwin se baissa et replaça avec précaution le petit ruban fleuri dans les cheveux magnifiquement hirsutes, posant au passage sa main sur la tête ronde de l’enfant.

 

Oublié, le cher Rivaï. Ce grand homme éblouissant, immense, étrange, prenait toute la place dans les yeux de la fillette et elle sentit son cœur frétiller comme une truite vive.

 

Rivaï leva les yeux au ciel et tira Erwin par la manche.

 

\- Don Juan, si tu daignes me suivre… Salut, Mélino, surveille tes arrières.

\- Surveille tes arrières, répondit la fillette d’une voix un peu évasive, suivant du regard, ébaubie, le blond qui lui adressait un gentil signe de la main avant de disparaître à la suite de Rivaï.

\- Tu devrais te sentir coupable de briser le cœur des fillettes, fit remarquer Rivaï quand ils se furent éloignés.

\- J’en suis contrit, crois-le bien.

 

Ils longèrent une allée qui, au loin laissait entrevoir une courte cheminée de briques rouges bavant un lent filet de fumée.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est là-bas ?

\- Nos fours crématoires. Vous en avez aussi non ?

\- Oui ça arrive que nous incinérions nos morts. Mais la plupart du temps nous les enterrons.

 

Rivaï lui lança un petit regard surpris et vaguement dégoûté.

 

\- Pas nous. Il suffit qu’un déraillé un peu trop affamé creuse pour se mettre de la chair humaine putréfiée sous la dent. Le dégueulasse a ses limites, même ici, alors on crame tout. Ces fours sont toujours en activité. En hiver, quand on est môme, on se réunit souvent dans ces quartiers parce que ce sont les seuls nids de chaleur.

 

Erwin imaginait sans mal les enfants, amassés en grappes contre les briques tièdes des fours à l’intérieur desquels éclataient les os des défunts. Un spectacle de contradictions troublant.

 

\- Ces fours sont vraiment en activité constante ?

\- Tu n’as jamais remarqué que quand vous passez juste au-dessus de cette zone, dans vos rues d’Utopia, une odeur de viande brûlée émane des égouts ? Ne crois pas qu’on brûle des pelletés de cadavres par jour, non plus. Quatre ou cinq, plus en hiver, forcément. Va savoir comment, ça n’arrive pas à faire baisser la démographie ici.

 

Erwin étant bien silencieux, Rivaï se tourna vers lui et siffla :

 

\- Enlève ce regard de pitié. Je ne t’amène pas ici pour que tu t’apitoies sur le sort de ces gens, mais juste pour te faire découvrir mon monde. Vois ça comme une visite touristique, pas un voyage de charité.

\- …

\- Je ne t’ai pas plaint moi, quand tu es revenu du champ de bataille couvert du sang de tes amis, alors tâche d’en faire autant.

 

Erwin ne répondit pas, continuant d’observer tranquillement autour de lui. Évidemment, les soldats aussi menaient une existence écharpée. Même de simples citoyens étaient parfois frappés par le malheur, la maladie, la tourmente, la douloureuse séparation… N’importe qui pouvait être victime des vilenies du Sort. Mais c’était un mauvais hasard. Et les soldats avaient choisi leur vie en connaissance de cause. Alors qu’ici, un tel condensé d’âmes toutes plus malmenées les unes que les autres le touchait.

 

 _Et puis tu sais_ , avait envie d’ajouter Rivaï, _ce que tu vois n’est pas le pire. Il y a des choses bien plus sombres, cachées sous nos pieds. Mais tu n’arriverais même pas à y respirer._

 

Alors qu’ils déambulaient, Erwin s’arrêta et déclara :

 

\- Tu veux boire un verre ?

\- Tu veux… boire ici ? hésita Rivaï en fixant la taverne qui semblait intéresser le soldat.

\- Oui, ça me tenterait bien. Tu me suis ?

 

Rivaï n’eut pas le temps de répondre que le soldat lui passait devant et commençait à rentrer dans le bâtiment miteux – une masure dont la salle irradiait une lueur jaune. Le brun secoua légèrement la tête mais suivit Erwin et le retrouva au comptoir, où il s’assit à côté de lui et commandèrent la même chose.

 

Erwin but une gorgée, plissa un œil mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur la qualité gustative de ce qu’il venait d’ingurgiter. Rivaï s’en amusa en silence et après quelques instants de silence, le brouhaha de la salle gonflant doucement autour d’eux, il déclara :

 

\- J’étais sûr que tu viendrais, parce que tu es un sacré curieux qui n’a pas froid aux yeux. Mais quand même, je me demandais : tu as une vie en-dehors de tes fonctions ? Parce que tu dois être pas mal chargé, et pourtant tu arrives à trouver du temps à perdre à blablater avec moi.

\- Et c’est là l’une des choses les plus intéressantes dans ma vie en-dehors de mes fonctions, justement.

\- Oh, me voilà flatté, rétorqua Rivaï, mais ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n’as pas une… famille ? Je crois me souvenir que tu parlais de ta mère, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois.

\- La maladie l’a emportée il y a quelques années maintenant. Elle était trop affaiblie par l’angoisse.

\- De l’angoisse, pour toi ? Parce que tu es devenu soldat ?

\- Hélas, oui. Elle était déjà morte d’inquiétude chaque fois que mon père partait, je crois que mon engagement l’a pour ainsi dire, achevée.

\- Ton père… C’était sa cape accrochée dans la chambre ?

\- Non, celle de mon grand-père.

\- Bon sang, vous en faîtes une affaire de famille ? Un ancêtre Smith a juré fidélité aux Bataillons et a condamné tous ses descendants ?

\- Haha, on pourrait le croire ! Je pense plutôt que nos idéaux se transmettent de génération en génération… C’est le combat de mon père qui m’a inspiré.

 

Rivaï attendit silencieusement la suite, car il savait qu’il y en avait une, et la devinait déjà sans mal.

 

\- Il est mort au combat peu de temps avant que je ne m’engage. Heureusement, son corps a pu être ramené. Il s’était juste rompu la nuque parce qu’un Titan avait tiré sur son câble en plein vol, le faisant s’écraser à terre. Sa cape a rejoint celle de son père sur le mur de la maison – même si je n’y suis pas vraiment retourné depuis le décès de ma mère.

\- Hum… Fais attention. Si tu n’engendres pas de descendance, tu risquerais de perpétuer la chaîne morbide en y restant, là-bas, sans laisser de petit Smith blondinet derrière toi prêt à reprendre le flambeau.

 

Cynique. Impitoyable, les mots de Rivaï étaient pourtant dépourvus de moquerie, et d’une certaine manière, ces façons dépourvues de pitié et de manières plurent à Erwin.

 

\- Et ta femme ? finit par en venir Rivaï. Tu vas un peu la voir quand même dans tout ça ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que j’en ai une ? sourit Erwin en buvant.

\- Je me disais aussi que si tu en avais une, elle serait jalouse du temps que tu passes en ma compagnie.

\- C’est pour ça que je suis un célibataire endurci ! plaisanta le soldat. Et puis, je ne connais que trop bien les conséquences de la vie militaire sur les familles. Je ne voudrais pas imposer ça à la mienne, alors autant éviter de la construire.

\- Tout à ton honneur. Cela dit, si tu te maquais avec une collègue, le souci serait partiellement réglé. Et sous ta jolie carapace de héros impitoyable, tu es une vraie crème dégoulinante de bon sentiment, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n’as jamais eu envie de te poser avec quelqu’un. Tu es plutôt attirant, j’imagine que les opportunités ne doivent pas trop manquer.

 

Erwin eut un petit mouvement de tête et but une gorgée.

 

\- Dans ce métier-là, on ne pense pas prioritairement au bonheur familial ou conjugal, hélas.

\- …Si tu n’étais pas soldat, il semble que tu ferais pourtant un dévot père de famille. Tu as l’air paternel.

\- Ah ?

\- Après, les apparences… Mais oui, c’est ce que tu dégages. C’est regrettable que tu ne t’en donnes pas la chance. Te construire une vie personnelle, à partager avec quelqu’un peut-être, avoir des enfants… Il paraît que ça rend les gens plutôt heureux.

\- Et toi ?

\- J’suis encore mineur, moi, fit Rivaï avec un reniflement méprisant. Je ne suis pas acculé par la vieillesse comme toi.

\- Tu es peut-être un gamin, fit Erwin sans relever la provocation, mais cet univers t’a contraint à te baigner dès ton plus jeune âge dans un monde adulte et à agir comme tel, n’est-ce pas. Tu n’as donc aucun rêve te tirant hors de cette situation ?

\- Et pourquoi je voudrais m’en tirer, de cette situation ? Pour aller où ? Ne joue pas les bons samaritains avec ceux qui n’ont pas besoin, Erwin. Ce n’est pas parce qu’on ne dort pas dans un lit aux draps blancs que tu peux te permettre de penser que les gens ont envie de changer de vie.

\- Donc… Tu dis être heureux ici ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu’ « être heureux » soit la priorité, surtout pas venant d’un type qui va au casse-pipe tous les trois mois et a sans doute déjà perdu plus de compagnons qu’il n’en a encore de vivants. Tu es heureux toi ?

 

Erwin ouvrit la bouche quand soudain, une main s’abattit lourdement sur l’épaule de Rivaï. Une micro-seconde précédant le contact, le brun avait senti la présence mais n’avait pas pu réagir assez vite. Il tourna le regard vers l’audacieux et se raidit intérieurement en reconnaissant Bachir.

 

\- Rivaï ! Toi ici, quelle surprise !

 

L’homme s’assit de tout son poids sur le tabouret juste à côté du garçon qui se trouvait alors entre lui et le soldat. Créant un mur opaque entre lui et Erwin, il repoussa le bras épais que Bachir faisait peser sur ses épaules.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, _anémone_? minauda Bachir en appuyant le surnom avec une moue ridicule. C’est presque rare de te voir dans les rues en ce moment, surtout dans un coin aussi reculé… Tu as l’air très occupé ces derniers temps, hein. Les boss te gardent en heures sup ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix, Bachir. Pour une fois que j’ai du temps libre, ce n’est certainement pas pour profiter de respirer ton haleine.

\- Oh, monsieur a des valeurs, pardon ! Mais tu vois, je suis un collègue sympa. Je m’intéresse à toi, tout ça. C’est normal entre camarades de se raconter un peu les choses.

 

Disant cela, il prit le verre de Rivaï et allait le porter à la bouche avant que ce dernier ne le lui reprenne et le finisse d’une traite avant de s’en faire subtiliser le contenu. Bachir soupira et commanda deux whiskeys, que le barman posa devant eux.

 

Erwin avait vu ce grand gaillard aux cheveux crépus et au visage balafré, se faisant appeler le « collègue » du jeune homme, sembler prendre le brun en otage et accaparer toute son attention. Il n’avait rien dit et, observant le garçon du coin de l’œil, remarqua le léger gonflement des muscles de ses bras et la virulence de son regard. Rivaï se gardait bien d’adresser le moindre regard au soldat, feignant d’ignorer totalement son existence et Erwin comprit parfaitement qu’il n’avait pas intérêt à se manifester. Il resta le nez dans son verre, essayant, mine de rien, de se faire le plus absent possible du décor en attendant que la situation ne change. Pour lui, mais il le sentait, surtout pour Rivaï, les choses pouvaient devenir dangereuses s’il intervenait. Mais « Bachir » ne semblait pas l’avoir encore remarqué.

 

\- Bon, autour d’un bon verre, on se sent déjà plus détendu non ? offrit Bachir en regardant Rivaï.

\- Encore une fois, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te causer un peu, rien de plus, souffla l’homme. Je sais bien que les boss ont un peu flashé sur toi, je me fais une raison. Mais tu as l’air d’être sur un gros coup, non ? Moi, j’veux bien en savoir un peu plus.

 

Il s’approchait davantage et alors que Rivaï renvoyait des piques à son indésirable interlocuteur, les deux hommes se toisaient avec de plus en plus d’agressivité. La tension était montée en flèche en quelques secondes et finit par frapper du poing sur le comptoir.

 

\- Joue pas au merdeux avec moi, gamin, siffla Bachir. On sait tous les deux que ça va mal se finir.

 

Erwin remarqua l’expression du tenancier occupé à essuyer des verres de l’autres côté du comptoir. Son sixième sens semblait lui avoir fait deviner ce qui se préparait et il secoua nerveusement la tête en direction de Rivaï. Le garçon, lançant un petit regard à l’homme, finit son verre d’une traite et en le reposant, lui adressa un petit haussement d’épaule désolé.

La rotation de tout son corps suivant son bras abattit tout l’élan de son poing contre le crâne du pauvre poivrot se dandinant à côté de Bachir, qui se fit percuter violemment par le corps de la victime.

 

Bachir envoya aussitôt son poing sur Rivaï, qui l’esquiva et laissa le coup atteindre un client derrière lui. Ce dernier, sonné, émit un rugissement ivre et se jeta sur Bachir. Le type à demi assommé au comptoir essaya de s’en mêler, les bousculades irritèrent la foule environnante et en quelques secondes, une cohue monstrueuse dévastait la salle exiguë.

 

Erwin, le verre suspendu aux lèvres, était resté interdit lorsqu’il avait vu Rivaï poser son verre et envoyer une bonne gauche à son interlocuteur, et face à la dégénérescence immédiate de la situation, ayant perdu de vue son guide dans la mêlée de sangliers piaffant comme des veaux en s’envoyant des mandales à qui mieux-mieux, il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas se retrouver attiré. Il esquiva quelques coups perdus quand plusieurs paires de mains bourrues, perdues dans la foule, commencèrent à l’attirer. Il se sentit soudain tiré violemment en arrière et il se retrouva dehors, courant derrière Rivaï qui les menait à toute allure à travers les rues, loin du bar.

 

Ils s’arrêtèrent pour souffler et Erwin lâcha :

 

\- Sérieusement ? Une bagarre de comptoir ? C’est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour nous tirer de là discrètement ?

\- Tu peux parler ! Bon sang, quelle tronche tu tirais pendant qu’il me causait ! fit remarquer le garçon. Si tu avais été doué, un idiot aurait presque pu croire que tu essayais d’avoir l’air un peu bourré pour ne pas attirer l’attention.

\- Piètre imitation ? J’y ai mis du mien pourtant ! plaisanta le soldat.

\- Tu ressemblais à un bossu constipé, pas meilleur moyen de te faire remarquer ! Même en te regardant en coin on te démasquait.

\- Au moins ce gars n’a pas semblé constater que je t’accompagnais.

 

Rivaï ne répondit pas mais pensa bien que peut-être, Bachir en avait remarqué plus qu’il ne le laissait paraître. S’il était convoqué par trois boss mécontents dans les heures suivantes, il en aurait le cœur net.

Tandis qu’ils finissaient de reprendre leur souffle, Erwin jeta un coup d’œil au brun et cette étrange sensation lui piqua de nouveau la peau et les tempes. Face à ce curieux personnage, il ne savait jamais exactement à quoi s’attendre et pourtant, il lui paraissait que ce bout d’homme était assez stable pour supporter des charges immenses. Il était insaisissable, mais dégageait une droiture sincère et amère. Une petite fleur de baston, noire et blanche. Un fruit aigre, une nèfle abrasive à la corolle éclatée comme une peau de grenade, chair à vif. Incandescent, glacé, aiguisé, létal. Fascinant.

 

Sans doute, sans en avoir conscience, le soldat s’était-il approché trop près – il ne remarqua pas qu’il s’était légèrement penché sur lui et que leurs têtes étaient toutes proches.

 

Lorsque Rivaï tourna la tête, durant la fraction de seconde qui suivit, Erwin lut la surprise dans les yeux du garçon avant que le revers de son poing ne heurte son menton avec force, plus par reflex de surprise que dans le but de le cogner.

Erwin recula, et croisa le regard glacé du brun, qui lâcha en semblant se retenir de balbutier :

 

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça !

\- Désolé, j’étais perdu dans mes pensées… Ça ne valait pas un coup de poing !

\- Tu m’as surpris, tu…

 

Rivaï se tut soudain et s’immobilisa. Les narines palpitantes, la pupille dilatée comme celle d’un serpent, le garçon évoqua à Erwin un carnassier aux abois quand soudain Rivaï fonça droit dans un repli de mur. Erwin le talonna, essayant de ne pas perdre son petit guide sans comprendre quelle mouche l’avait piqué ni quelle affaire ce dernier avait flairé.

 

Ils s’enfoncèrent dans au creux d’un léger éboulis. Un ancien effritement de la paroi avait dénudé de vieilles tuyauteries, sortant de la roche comme des entrailles d’un ventre ouvert et suintant de boue. L’endroit était reculé, aussi la faible luminosité obligea Erwin à s’appliquer pour voir ce qui l’entourait, mais il distinguait clairement la fonte claire des canalisations. Certaines devaient bien faire un mètre cinquante de diamètre et Rivaï furetait le long du mur, semblant chercher quelque chose au niveau des tuyaux.

 

C’est alors qu’ils discernèrent une silhouette blanche affalée sur l’un des tuyaux, à un peu moins de deux mètres du sol. Un jeune homme dénudé, inconscient et étendu à plat ventre sur une immense canalisation de zinc, bras et jambes pendants dans le vide. Erwin n’avait vu son visage que dans les rapports de disparition le concernant, aussi mit-il quelques secondes avant de reconnaître l’individu inerte :

 

\- Lorin…

 

Rivaï, à peine avait-il repéré la silhouette avachie, s’était précipité en jurant.

 

\-  Merde ! Aide-moi à le descendre !

 

  Erwin, stupéfait, mit un instant à réagir mais déjà Rivaï se hissait jusqu’au tuyau, empoignait le bras inerte du soldat et le tirait dans le vide, le faisant brutalement chuter à terre. Erwin accourut pour essayer d’amortir sa chute en grondant :

 

-  Hé, fais attention !

\- Ta gueule, allonge-le par terre !

 

Une urgence glaciale pesait sur le ton de Rivaï, intriguant Erwin.

 

\- Il est vivant ?

 

Erwin n’avait pas attendu la question de Rivaï pour s’en préoccuper et le regard grave du soldat répondit au garçon brun : le soldat était en vie, certes, mais sans doute plus pour longtemps. Erwin ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation mais l’état de son collègue inconnu éveilla aussitôt sa lucidité et Rivaï dût intervenir avant que le blond ne se mette à appliquer les gestes de secours militaires.

 

\- Arrête ça ! Je sais ce qu’ils lui ont fait.

\- Il faut bien le sauv…

\- Si tu veux le sauver, fais ce que je te dis, ok ?

\- D’accord, mais laisse-moi au moins l’asseoir contre…

-  Non, surtout pas ! Son corps ne doit pas faire de pli, allonge-le bien sur le dos !

 

Rivaï grimpa sur l’énorme canalisation et se mit à tâtonner sur les mailles de tuyauterie tissées contre le mur. Il sembla se brûler les doigts sur quelques-uns d’entre eux, et lorsqu’il eut l’air d’en trouver un à a convenance, il coinça ses pieds entre deux autres tuyauteries et s’arc-bouta sur le tuyau choisi pour le faire céder sous son poids : un jet d’eau glacée en jaillit comme une explosion d’écume et le garçon le dirigea droit sur le corps inerte du soldat.

 

\- Tu es fou ? s’exclama Erwin en se ruant vers Rivaï pour lui arracher le tuyau des mains.

\- Je te dis que je sais ce qu’ils lui ont fait, crois-moi ! aboya le garçon en le repoussant d’un coup de pied en plein thorax. Si tu veux qu’il vive, laisse-moi faire ! Et fais comme moi, trouve un tuyau froid, brise-le et dirige le jet sur son corps !

\- Ok, ok, s’empressa de faire le soldat en imitant Rivaï, mais alors explique-moi ce qu’il se passe enfin !

\- Il est tout brûlé, trancha Rivaï sans se déconcentrer.

\- Il n’en a pas l’air, je ne vois r…

\- Tu vas la boucler et m’écouter un peu ? Regarde !

 

    Il désigna le corps du soldat, dont la peau pâle se fripait en plaques fiévreuses aux endroits où les jets d’eau froide martelaient la peau. Rivaï ôta sa veste et la plaça devant le premier jet, en brisant le débit explosif qui se filtra à travers le tissu pour asperger plus doucement le blessé.

 

\- Si le jet est trop fort, sa peau va se déchirer. Elle est complètement brûlée.

\- Comment ?...

\- Touche le tuyau sur lequel il était allongé.

 

Le soldat s’exécuta et appliqua sa paume sur la surface métallique.

 

\-  C’est chaud, mais supportable, rétorqua-t-il en retirant sa main.

\- Garde ta main deux minutes dessus, lui retourna Rivaï.

 

  Erwin obéit encore mais au bout de dix secondes, il dut la retirer, sa paume le cuisant.

 

\- Tu ne le sens pas tout de suite mais la brûlure vient peu à peu, expliqua Rivaï. Là tu es éveillé donc tu t’en es rendu compte, mais ce n’est pas foudroyant au premier contact.

\- Comme le soleil.

 

Le regard que lui lança Rivaï poussa Erwin à expliciter :

 

\- La chaleur du soleil brûle aussi la peau à petit feu, mais il faut rester très longtemps sans protection pour en souffrir.

\- Ah. On vient de s’apprendre deux choses mutuellement alors, coupa Rivaï, qui n’aurait pas pensé que le Soleil pouvait être néfaste. Bref, voilà ce qu’ils ont fait à ton copain. Enfin, le copain de ton copain. Il allait brûler petit à petit et il serait mort de cette manière.

 

  Le soldat examina longuement le corps du subordonné de Neil, une gangue endurcie se formant autour de la pudeur et des sentiments qui commençaient à affluer à la vue d’un si cruel spectacle. Les meurtrissures commençaient à apparaître, formant des cloques blanches hideuses sur le corps brûlé. Nue, vulnérable comme du papier de soie, toute la surface qui avait été en contact avec le métal bouillant révélait les stigmates monstrueux. La joue, le thorax, le ventre, le sexe, les jambes, chaque parcelle de peau brûlée dévoilait sa souffrance et gonflait en plaies boursouflées. Erwin fronça les sourcils et souffla :

 

\- C’est impossible. Il se serait réveillé avant. Cette chaleur l’aurait tiré de son inconscience et…

\- Tu ne t’es jamais tapé une cuite ou quoi ? Tu vois pas comme ils l’ont explosé ? Il avait le temps de cuire vingt fois et de finir griller comme une tranche de lard avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et puis il s’est fait joliment rosser. L’ivresse forcée, c’est juste pour le plonger dans un état comateux sans trop le démolir par des coups.

 

Erwin sembla sceptique et Rivaï, fixant le jet afin que l’eau continue de couler sur le corps du blessé, descendit de son perchoir et vint s’accroupir aux côtés du soldat, s’assurant que personne ne passait dans les parages. Le blessé émit un soupir comateux qui leur confirma qu’il était bien vivant. Erwin s’assit en face de Rivaï. Ils étaient enfoncés dans le léger éboulis boueux qui avait découvert les tuyaux de canalisation, il y avait sans doute des années de cela, et dans l’ombre du renfoncement ils étaient isolés et presque invisibles, mais le soldat blond se positionna tout de même de sorte qu’un passant inopportun remarque le moins possible le blessé vulnérable et dévêtu gisant à terre. Il passa la main dans les cheveux moites du soldat fiévreux et écouta les explications de Rivaï.

 

-  Il arrive qu’on ait des incendies ici, c’est presque fréquent, commença le jeune homme.  Eh bien à la taverne, quand j’étais môme, j’ai entendu un gars qui expliquait comment avait flambé une baraque où habitait un régulier du bar : cet ivrogne attardé s’était saoulé comme pas possible et était tombé à moitié mort à plat ventre sur son matelas, la clope à la main. Ça a foutu le feu à la paillasse, et le type était tellement ivre qu’il ne se serait réveillé que quand l’os de son crâne commençait à se fendre sous les flammes. Ton soldat est à moitié comateux, même s’il survivait à la dose monstrueuse d’alcool qu’ils lui ont fait ingurgiter et aux coups qu’il a reçus, il n’avait aucune chance de se réveiller à temps. La brûlure est lente et perverse. Et on l’aurait retrouvé là, cuit au bout de trois heures.

 

Erwin fixa longuement le soldat inconscient puis releva le regard vers Rivaï.

 

\- Comment connais-tu ces méthodes ?

\- Pas besoin d’être bien malin pour comprendre qu’un tuyau rempli d’eau bouillante brûle la chair.

\- C’est une torture tout à fait singulière, et pourtant tu sais exactement ce qu’il s’est passé. Qui lui a fait ça ?

 

Rivaï lui rendit son regard et plissa légèrement les yeux, sans répondre.

 

\- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? continua Erwin.

\- Pour se débarrasser de lui.

\- Ils auraient mieux fait de l’éliminer directement. Pourquoi cette lente torture, accompagnée du risque (certes minime) qu’il en réchappe ?

 

Bon sang, pourquoi ce blondinet réfléchissait-il tant ? Non, à vrai dire, le pire était que le soldat ne donnait même pas l’impression de se remuer les méninges. Avec une présence d’esprit presque sereine mais ferme, il exprimait les interrogations évidentes et attendait des réponses de Rivaï. Et ce dernier savait aussi qu’Erwin devinait son implication dans les évènements et évaluait avec une suspicion silencieuse les connaissances de Rivaï dans ce qu’il se passait.

 

\- C’est un message, fit le jeune homme plus pour lui-même.

 

  Évidemment... Voilà pourquoi les boss avaient l’air inquiet. Des éléments instables essayaient de s’assembler à toute vitesse dans sa tête : après qu’il ait livré Lorin aux Dagues, ceux-ci avaient dû en tirer ce qu’il voulait sans oser le relâcher ou l’abattre. Ils l’avaient gardé, du temps s’était écoulé, Rivaï avait effectué cette mission dans les entrailles de la cité noire où il avait découvert la source de la richesse de l’Egoule. La grande rivale de la Triple Dague n’avait pas apprécié cette indiscrétion, avait cherché un moyen de faire passer le message. Ils s’étaient introduits chez eux à leur tour, avaient dérobé leur drôle de prisonnier et s’en servaient pour leur signaler que les hostilités étaient plus vives que jamais. Erwin ne pouvait soupçonner une telle machination mais se doutait d’un sombre engrenage.

 

Très bien, ils avaient retrouvé le soldat. Rivaï préférait ne pas trop penser aux conséquences compliquées pouvant s’ensuivre et essaya de se persuader que c’était une bonne nouvelle. Bon, et maintenant ? Lorin était agonisant, il ne pourrait pas être transporté longtemps dans son état. Cela leur faisait une belle jambe de l’avoir retrouvé s’il leur claquait entre les mains. Erwin réfléchissait aussi ardemment au problème mais ce fut Rivaï qui, après avoir lâché un juron, lui intima de l’aider à porter le gaillard.

Recouvert de leurs vestes, ils le transportèrent le plus délicatement possible jusqu’à la cahute de Squirrel, prenant les chemins de traverse que Rivaï savait plus discrets.

\- Attends-moi là, fit-il en emmenant Lorin à l’intérieur, laissant Erwin sur le seuil.

 

Ils disparurent à l’intérieur et Erwin dut attendre une bonne heure, dissimulé dans les fourrages de lierre écrasant la cahute. Rivaï finit par apparaître de nouveau, Lorin sur le dos. Le blessé était vêtu de quelques guenilles un peu courtes qui devaient appartenir au brun et il apparut à Erwin comme apaisé : les cloques gonflant son visage avaient disparues et seules quelques plaques roses craquelaient la peau de la joue qui avait été appuyée sur le fer brûlant. Voilà un étrange tour qui avait revigoré le soldat. Si le reste de son corps avait été guéri de la même manière, le jeune homme devait être tiré d’affaire.

Erwin demanda à rencontrer le mystérieux guérisseur mais Rivaï se montra intransigeant et l’entraîna à sa suite, les éloignant de la masure déformée. Il s’abstint de dire à Erwin que la bienfaitrice anonyme avait fait ingurgiter au soldat une infusion brouillant l’esprit : d’après elle, s’il se remettait de cette mésaventure, il serait bien incapable d’en donner les détails. Cela épargnerait aux réseaux du souterrain quelques altercations sévères avec les Brigades spéciales.

 

Rasant les murs des ruelles désertes et mal éclairées qu’ils empruntaient, ils finirent pas déboucher sur une petite cavité reculée, face à une brèche noire dans le mur. Erwin s’y engouffra à la suite de Rivaï, sans un mot, mais jetant un dernier regard en arrière à la cité noire, secrète et silencieuses, logeant dans le ventre stérile d’Utopia.

Ils débouchèrent hors du passage quelques minutes plus tard. La clarté de la fin d’après-midi plongeait la ruelle dans une sorte de légère monotonie. Erwin réajusta le corps de Lorin sur son dos et soupira.

 

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais expliquer ça à Nile… Bon, l’important est que ce soldat soit sauf.

 

Il se tourna vers Rivaï et un sourire sincère éclaira son visage.

 

\- Merci. Je te suis redevable.

 

Rivaï écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, fronça les sourcils et finit par lâcher sèchement :

 

\- Quel genre de crétin es-tu ? Je viens de te donner la preuve que votre blondinet de soldat avait bien disparu dans les souterrains. Tu pourrais prévenir les Brigades pour ça et comme je sais que tu ne le feras pas, c’est moi qui te suis redevable encore une fois.

\- La vie humaine est d’une valeur inconcevable, et tu viens de la sauver, cela vaut toutes les dettes du monde.

\- Ces belles paroles sonnent vraiment étrangement venant d’un soldat des Bataillons.

Le regard du blond s’assombrit légèrement et après une hésitation, il déclara :

 

\- Ma prochaine expédition a été annoncé pour dans quatre jours.

\- Je ne suis pas ta femme, Erwin, je ne reste pas au logis en attendant ton retour. Tu n’as pas à me prévenir de tes sorties.

\- J’aimerais qu’on se revoie à mon retour, si nous le pouvons.

\- …Ça me va. Penses-y si jamais, au moment où un Titan sera prêt à te dévorer.

\- J’y penserai, sourit Erwin.

 

Il regarda le petit brun et ajouta :

 

\- Tu es quelqu’un de particulier Rivaï.

\- Tu l’es aussi.

\- Sans doute… Mais aujourd’hui encore j’ai apprécié te découvrir un peu plus. Tu es plus que le petit pirate des rues que tu sembles être. Je ne poserai pas de questions, mais je sais que sauver cet homme peut te porter préjudice. Pourtant, tu l’as fait.

 

Rivaï évitait soigneusement le regard bleu du soldat, observant les nuances grises et azures du ciel qui se voilait de lourds nuages. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, puis le brun prit la parole.

 

\- Tu sais, la première fois que je me suis retrouvé à la surface, j’avais l’impression de suffoquer, de devenir dingue. C’est en me retrouvant dans ces rues, là-dessous, que j’ai pu respirer de nouveau. Parce que c’est ici que je vis. Et peut-être que pour toi qui ne supportes pas de passer ta vie entre les Murs cela est inconcevable, mais il n’y a qu’ici, sous terre, que je me sente bien, moi-même.

\- Moi je ne crois pas que ce « toi-même » soit le véritable Rivaï.

 

Le garçon se redressa et fixa sur le soldat ses yeux polaires.

 

\- Il n’y a qu’un Rivaï : celui qui a survécu. Je me fiche que ma manière de vivre te paraisse déshonorante : c’est ici que je suis né, que j’ai grandi et été mis à l’épreuve, et fuir cette vie serait le plus évident aveu d’échec. Me battre ici, et survivre encore : voilà ma revanche sur l’existence.

 

Une bruine commença à poudrer l’atmosphère et Erwin écoutait, attentif. Il n’estimait plus avoir à répondre quoi que ce soit, et n’aurait de toute manière su quoi dire. Pourtant Rivaï n’avait été ni agressif, ni méprisant en déclarant cela. A peine sa voix s’était-elle légèrement durcie et le soldat fut surpris lorsqu’il continua sur un ton un peu plus serein :

 

\- Mais je comprends ton combat, et **ta** revanche à toi sur l’existence. Ta belle liberté, course-la de toutes tes forces, chope-la et ne la lâche plus. Poursuis donc tes idéaux, Erwin. C’est un choix de vie exaltant.

 

Et sans précipitation, sans un bruit, le garçon tourna les talons et s’enfonça dans l’ombre de la ruelle qui l’engloutit en quelques secondes, laissant Erwin face au silence du passage.

Il se passa alors une chose étrange : sans doute coincée dans l’interstice du mur, une petite plume noire, balayée par la vive disparition de Rivaï, jaillit devant Erwin et virevolta doucement dans l’air, allant se perdre dans l’air de l’allée. Le soldat resta songeur quelques instants puis tourna à son tour les talons. Dans sa poitrine, une chaleur rayonnante pulsait.

Il se dirigea au plus vers un cabanon des Brigades pour leur confier le rescapé. Voilà encore une drôle de journée. Mais ce n’était pas si mal en comparaison avec le cher enfer qui l’attendait au-delà des Murs, lors de sa prochaine expédition.

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

 

Rivaï quitta la cave du pigeonnier alors qu’il était déjà tard. Il avait l’impression d’avoir passé des semaines entières dans la salle que réservait Herzéphyr à ses entraînements. De plus en plus longs, lourds, intenses. Son endurance et la robustesse de son corps s’était forgée depuis toujours sur le tas, par les courses effrénées, les acrobaties de fuite, les combats de rues et d’arène. Jamais il n’avait jugé nécessaire de gaspiller la précieuse énergie dans des exercices physiques qui prenaient du temps, faisaient perdre l’eau du corps en la transformant en quelques minutes en sueur et enraillaient les muscles de courbatures.

 

Il pensa que cela faisait une semaine – un peu moins, un peu plus peut-être – qu’il n’avait pas vu Aleb, mais il ne se sentait pas l’énergie de se traîner jusqu’à son ancienne cabane. Il n’avait envie que d’une chose : boire, pour reconstituer son eau, se laver, et dormir un peu.

Il se dirigea vers le quartier de la Patte de corbeau et arriva sur le seuil de la cahute de Squirrel. À travers les vitres fissurées, aucune lueur n’était visible.

 

Lorsqu’il rentra dans la « maison », l’obscurité dans laquelle étaient en effet plongés les lieux sembla lui indiquer que la jeune femme était absente : les bougies étaient éteintes, mais une ombre étrange pesant davantage dans la noirceur de la pièce intrigua le jeune homme. Il était tard. Elle ne sortait que pour vendre ses bracelets, pourquoi serait-elle absente à une telle heure ?

Il tendit l’oreille et perçut un son étouffé. Il allait se diriger dans sa direction, droit vers la salle de bains, quand Kô lui passa entre les jambes et, attiré aussi par le léger bruit, passa le museau par la porte entrebâillée. Une respiration haletante émanait de la pièce.

Rivaï se précipita, une petite bougie à la main, et discerna une ombre tremblotante dans le coin servant de douche. Kô examinait paisiblement la silhouette, la humant à distance.

 

\- Squirrel ?...

 

Elle ne répondit pas, secouée de spasmes et émettant des sanglots étranglés et humides. Nue, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante dans le baquet d’eau glacée servant à se laver, son corps couvert de vieux stigmates hideux semblait minuscule dans l’obscurité. Ses cheveux formaient un épais voile fauve collant à son dos et s’amassant sur ses épaules secouées par les sanglots convulsifs.

 

Après une seconde de tétanie, Rivaï écarta doucement Kô et s’approcha du baquet dans lequel était ramassée la jeune femme. Elle était dans un état de choc profond qui semblait l’avoir étreint alors qu’elle se lavait, et le froid faisait trembler son corps dénudé.

 

\- Squirrel, appela-t-il encore en s’accroupissant.

 

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de pleurer, hoquetant contre sa poitrine. Il posa sa main sur sa tête détrempée et lui redressa le visage : il était crispé de souffrance, les vieilles brûlures le transformant en un masque saisissant de douleur.

 

\- Squirrel, on t’a fait du mal ?

 

Seuls les sanglots lui répondirent et, essayant de maîtriser la verve de sa voix, insista.

 

\- Réponds-moi ! Quelqu’un t’a touchée ? Tu as des ennuis ?

 

La jeune femme secoua la tête, émis quelques sons étouffés humides de larmes et murmura quelque chose qu’il ne comprit pas.

 

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon frère est mort, répéta-t-elle d’une voix amère.

 

La nouvelle sonna creux quelques instants dans la tête de Rivaï, puis il sentit ses épaules s’affaisser doucement. Ils y étaient. Le frère prodigue, le bienfaiteur anonyme, le mystérieux ange gardien l’avait abandonnée. Comment était-il mort ? Sur le champ de bataille sûrement. C’est vrai, les Bataillons étaient à l’extérieur. Sans doute son frère venait-il de tomber au combat. Elle n’en aurait jamais la confirmation et personne ne viendrait lui rapporter quoi que ce soit. L’existence de ce jeune homme avait juste été balayée. Étrangement, Rivaï n’eut pas à demander à Squirrel comment elle le savait. C’était Squirrel. Cet homme était son frère. Les mystères du cœur et de l’esprit de la jeune femme transcendaient sans doute beaucoup de choses.

 

Et rien n’aurait pu mettre en doute ni consoler cette peine immense qui ricochait contre les murs de la petite pièce sombre.

Rivaï était troublé par cette effusion. La rudesse de la vie avait recouvert de cuir les émotions des femmes et des hommes du souterrain, et si le sentiment de désespoir était inconnu car profondément banalisé, l’expression de la joie, de la tristesse ou de l’anxiété était toujours pudique, fugace, secrète. Mais Squirrel n’était pas comme les habitants de la cité. Elle était entière, pleine, broyée sans s’en cacher. Et elle éclatait en sanglots déchirants, devant lui démuni.

Cette réaction si vive, et douloureuse... Elle se communiquait à lui, lui serrait le cœur. Cette émotion si violemment exprimée. Si… Humaine. Lui qui l’avait crue presque surnaturelle, inviolable par les sentiments primaires, elle se dévoilait comme une grenade éclatant sous la pression.

 

Et cette masse de souffrance à vif, il ne savait pas quoi en faire et la regardait se convulser longuement devant lui, impuissant. Cette impuissance stupide qu’il haïssait tant. Le poids de la jeune femme pesait contre lui et il la retint précautionneusement d’un bras.

 

\- Rivaï. Rivaï, haleta-t-elle. S’il te plaît, partons. Tu le peux toi !

\- Qu... Quoi ? Je peux faire quoi ?

\- T’enfuir ! Personne dans cette cité ne peut s’arracher à la vie que nous vivons, nous avons les pieds tenus par la misère et le peuple du dessus ne nous permettra pas d’être accueillis, mais si quelqu’un peut s’échapper d’ici et survivre là-haut, dehors, c’est bien toi ! Tu sauras prendre le passage sans retour. Fais-le, et prends-moi avec toi !

 

Il ouvrit la bouche, fixant le regard affolé luisant dans ces yeux asymétriques, blessés.

 

\- Je ne serai pas un poids ! continua-t-elle. Une fois que tu m’auras sortie de là, tu me laisseras dans n’importe quelle cahute et tu feras ce que bon te semble de ta vie, en me promettant de ne pas revenir ici. Et tu ne me reverras plus jamais, c’est une promesse…

 

Elle sembla vouloir poursuivre mais la douleur se fit plus forte, étrangla sa voix et ne lui permit que de balbutier.

 

\- S’il te plaît… Fais-le…

 

… _pour moi_ , finissaient ses yeux.

 

Elle enfouit son front contre l’épaule du jeune homme et y resta prostrée, secouée de sanglots qui se répercutaient contre le cœur de Rivaï. L’eau glacée dégoulinait des cheveux clairs et crépus et détrempait la chemise du garçon, dont la chair était hérissée plus par l’émotion que par le froid. Il fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur la tête tremblante de son alliée.

 

\- Ni pour toi, ni pour personne, Squirrel. Je dois finir… Je dois réussir.

\- …

\- C’est trop important, essaya-t-il de justifier avec le plus de douceur possible. Si tu veux, quand tout sera fini, je te sortirai d’ici, mais tu devras vivre par toi-même là-haut. Fuir, ça ne te rendra pas ton frère.

\- Et abattre la Triple Dague ne te rendra personne non plus ! rugit la jeune femme en se raidissant.

 

Elle sembla soudain vidée de ses forces et s’affaissa de nouveau contre lui dans le silence.

 

\- Je comprends que tu doives aller au bout, reprit-elle d’une voix cassée et engluée de chagrin. Je comprends vraiment… Mais ici, on fait tout… On fait tout pour se débattre, et au final ça ne sert à rien du tout.

 

Elle éclata de nouveau en pleurs déchirants, mais Rivaï sentait dans la puissance de ces larmes qu’elles étaient la dernière gerbe faisant sauter pour ce soir le bouchon de douleur de la jeune femme, et qu’après celles-ci elle serait calmée et pourrait aller se coucher, alors il attendit patiemment, immobile, serrant sans trop en avoir conscience Squirrel contre lui, sa cage thoracique semblant encaisser les sanglots comme un sac de frappe silencieux.

 

   Kô, désorienté par cette drôle de scène et cette humidité salée emplissant l’air, trépignait en silence autour de son compagnon et finit par s’asseoir derrière lui, le museau frôlant son épaule. Rivaï resta immobile, prêt à rester ainsi le temps qu’il faudrait. Il devait retrouver Herzéphyr pour l’entraînement, mais tant pis. Les larmes de Squirrel l’enchaînaient à elle et il ne chercha pas à briser cet étau, attendant patiemment qu’il se desserre de lui-même.

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

 

L’odeur de la pluie, au-dehors, étouffait un peu la puanteur des lieux, comme un voile jeté sur cette pestilence. La longue averse qui martelait les rues d’Utopia depuis quelques jours avait fait déborder les canalisations des égouts et celles-ci se déversaient dans les rues, gonflant les creux du sol d’une eau poussiéreuses et imbibant les pavés de larges flaques glacées, pour le plus grand bonheur des chiens, des rats et des rares chats errants dans la cité.

 

Dans l’obscurité vacillant entre le noir total et le perpétuel rougeoiement pâlot des flambeaux, la silhouette de Rivaï filai en silence dans les rues. Il courrait, le souffle ardu. Sur son dos, le sac de toile, plein à craquer de plus de vingt kilos de courges et de gravas, lui martelait les omoplates tandis que la plante de ses pieds avait été insensibilisée par le froid, car Herzéphyr commençait à prendre l’habitude de le faire courir pieds nus. Cette fantaisie avait vite révélé son objectif à Rivaï : sans la semelle de ses bottines la course devenait une vraie épreuve d’endurance raidissant ses mollets et faisant se crisper au bout de dix minutes les moindres muscles de ses jambes.

 

Pataugeant dans les rues inondées, il avait relevé son pantalon jusqu’aux genoux mais cela avait fini par se révéler inefficace, les éclaboussures boueuses le détrempant jusqu’aux cuisses tandis que son ombre hâtive le suivait en ondulant sur les murs dont les torches étaient éteintes pour la nuit, plongeant les rues dans le noir presque total. Herzéphyr lui avait donné pour consigne de ne pas rechigner aux obstacles et à sauter par-dessus les cageots, dévaler et remonter tous les escaliers qu’il rencontrait, mais Rivaï peinait de plus à plus à seulement ne pas trébucher sur la moindre marche. Au détour d’une rue, virant sec, il dérapa sur le sol mouillé et givré et s’étala à terre, le nez dans une flaque nauséabonde. Son fardeau souffrit du choc et déversa un peu de son contenu dans la boue. Rivaï pesta, se mit à quatre pattes pour ramasser les lourdes concourdes cabossées et remplir de nouveau le sac de gravas dense.

 

Une longue estafilade de douleur lui déchirait les jambes des chevilles jusqu’aux fesses et quand il se releva, il dût s’appuyer quelques instants au mur pour ne pas chanceler, les genoux cuisants. Cette méthode de course était diablement efficace, mais il détestait toujours plus ces exercices qui lui abîmaient l’énergie et malmenaient inutilement (au premier abord) ses muscles.

 

Il replaça son sac sur son dos et se redressa, prêt à reprendre sa course. Il ne devait plus lui rester qu’une quarantaine de minutes à trotter pieds nus dans la gadoue. Il rêvait d’une bonne douche mais savait qu’au retour au pigeonnier Herzéphyr le ferait enchaîner avec des fractionnés ou des séries d’exercices musculaires. La nuit promettait d’être longue. Serrant les dents, il reparti. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kô apparut d’un recoin, le museau rougi par un quelconque repas, et sans poser de question de chien se mit à courir aux côtés de son bipède. La présence de l’animal motiva quelque peu Rivaï et les deux compères déambulaient au petit galop dans les rues désertes et humides de la cité noire.

 

L’avantage qu’avaient ces longs et pénibles entraînements était qu’il pouvait penser. Et si depuis des mois la finalité de sa vengeance prenait forme, il pouvait l’aiguiser pendant les heures d’entraînements où le corps se mettait en mode mécanique et où seule la tête avait le champ libre.

 

Il était fort. Il en avait conscience, avec humilité et lucidité mais sans fausse modestie ni orgueil, et usait d’excellents jugements dans les rapports de puissance des combats qui se mettaient sur sa voie, sans se mésestimer. Il était fort, mais pas assez pour abattre les trois Dagues – et en sortir vivant. Un affrontement, seul face à tout un réseau, dans l’état actuel des choses, aurait autant d’effet qu’essayer d’abattre un chêne avec un bouquet de pissenlits.

 

Il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté et ne leur en laisser aucune face à lui. Et finalement, cet entraînement à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle était une aubaine inespérée. Il haïssait ces séances d’entraînement mais y mettait plus de cœur qu’Herzéphyr n’oserait s’en douter, car il allait développer ainsi l’arme qui lui servirait à les anéantir. Un homme seul ne pouvait en abattre tant d’autres d’un seul coup à la seule force des poings et des lames, mais avec cette technique volée aux militaires, le champ des possibles s’ouvrait vers d’alléchantes perspectives.

 

Quand il serait prêt à les massacrer, il lui faudrait trouver un moyen pour les réunir et augmenter ses chances de les abattre en une fois.

 

Il y a quelques jours, l’avertissement de l’Egoule avait fait germer dans sa tête une petite idée qui était restée stérile dans un coin de son crâne depuis des années : l’interaction entre les réseaux, et surtout entre la Triple Dague et ses plus grandes rivales. Il allait se servir de cela pour déclencher le brasier qui allait encercler les gangs et immobiliser la Triple Dague. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver cette dernière idée. À présent, le véritable travail commençait : il devait devenir une véritable machine à tuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu’on soit bien d’accord : le passage avec la petite Petra NE SERT STRICTEMENT A RIEN ! J’avais juste une sacrée envie d’insérer un truc du genre, un genre de prémices de rencontre et je ne savais pas où caser ça dans Poing contre cœur, du coup le passage est venu squatter ici ! Caprice de fanficeuse ! :D
> 
> Assurez vos arrières, camarades ;)


	9. Poings fermés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO !!!!!
> 
> Voilà la fin de ce marathon de publications... Attention, l'histoire n'est pas finie, loin de là ! (comment ça, ça traîne en longueur ? Non mais... Non mais ho ! On se calme oui !)  
>  Ce dernier est le dernier en date terminé, et je suis en train de plancher sur le chapitre 10. Je le posterai tout chaud dès que le point final aura été apposé ;)
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce 9e chapitre !

** Chapitre 9 : Poings fermés **

****

_«_ **_Même centenaire, la vengeance garde ses dents de lait_ ** _»_

_G. TORRIANO_

 

 

 

Si Rivaï parvenait à s’en sortir, voir à exceller dans la plupart des domaines, c’était plus par une habile mécanique que par talent, bien que ses capacités d’apprentissage étaient si instinctives et rapides qu’il semblait être doué naturellement pour beaucoup de choses.

 

Observation. Assimilation. Persévérance. La volonté férocement ancrée de s’accrocher, ne pas lâcher prise, s’acharner jusqu’à la réussite. Une recette à appliquer de manière vitale et instantanée pour garder la distance, dépasser, abattre les obstacles.

 

Mais cette fois, l’ampleur de la tâche menait à mal sa détermination et manquait de le faire renoncer à chaque instant. Il persévérait, malgré son enchaînement d’échecs cuisants. Littéralement cuisants : levé depuis plus de deux heures, il essayait tant bien que mal de dompter les ustensiles de cuisine, l’intensité du feu, le boument de l’eau mais rien à faire, le semblant de petit-déjeuner qu’il s’échinait à dresser n’avait pas plus de forme et de consistance qu’un vilain molard. Une odeur insoutenable emplissait l’espace de cuisine et c’était un miracle que Squirrel ne soit pas encore réveillée en toussant.

Jurant une énième fois entre ses dents contre l’univers de la gastronomie, il jeta un œil en arrière pour s’assurer que la jeune femme était encore endormie. La vieille cuillère en bois à la main, il s’immobilisa en rencontrant le regard cuivré de Squirrel. Toujours allongée, elle le fixait de son œil vivant sans bouger.

 

\- …Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? lâcha-t-il d’une voix mal assurée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Une quarantaine de minutes ?

\- Enfoirée, tu aurais pu venir m’aider au lieu de me regarder me démener !

\- Si je m’étais levée pour le faire à ta place tu aurais été vexé et tu m’aurais rembarrée pour avoir ruiné tes efforts.

\- Tch.

 

Pas faux. Cela dit, savoir qu’il s’agitait comme un possédé depuis plus d’une demi-heure sous les yeux contemplatifs et passifs de la bougresse ne le mettait pas de meilleure humeur. Elle se leva, secoua ses lourdes boucles cuivrées et, drapée dans une vieille robe ressemblant plus à un drap en patchwork, elle sauta sur son plateau à roulettes et s’approcha.

 

\- Laisse-moi faire.

\- Certainement pas, tu vas encore y foutre trois tonnes de miel.

\- Trois tonnes de miel masqueraient à peine le goût infâme de ce que tu fais macérer dans cette pauvre eau chaude. Qu’est-ce que c’est d’ailleurs ?

\- Aucune idée. Ça avait une odeur de topinambour mais les aliments que tu gardes dans tes placards mutent inexplicablement en… trucs que je n’arrive pas à identifier. À croire que tu leur a jeté un sort et que toi seule peut en faire quelque chose de comestible.

\- Au moins ton odorat de maniaque t’a empêché d’y mettre quoi que ce soit de périmé. Mais tout de même… C’est quoi ça ? désigna-t-elle avec un air extrêmement suspicieux un petit amas roussi et purulent, seul élément qui était arrivé jusque dans une assiette et y trônait pitoyablement, solitaire rescapé d’une épique épopée.

\- C’était un œuf, fit remarquer Rivaï en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Par les cinquante mètres du Mur Maria, tu es incapable à ce point de te faire à manger ?

\- Hé ho, je sais parfaitement me nourrir ! Cette fois j’ai essayé de faire quelque chose de plutôt chouette, bon, le résultat n’est pas vraiment là… Ça prouve qu’il faut absolument arrêter de se prendre la tête avec l’enjolivement. Si j’avais voulu te faire cuire un œuf normalement, ça n’aurait ressemblé à rien mais au moins tu l’aurais gobé en dix secondes et ça t’aurait nourrie.

 

Squirrel le regarda fixement, le laissant se justifier. Ses prétextes fumeux ne trompaient personne : Rivaï n’en avait rien à faire d’excuser son manque certain de talent pour la cuisine mais il essayait quand même de dire quelque chose, combler un peu le vide que créait Squirrel autour d’elle par l’immense passivité de son regard. Depuis l’annonce de la mort de son frère, après sa crise de larmes, elle n’avait plus semblé tellement affectée. Elle chantonnait toujours ses comptines entrecoupées de couplets païens, elle se taisait brusquement, le visage figé en une expression étrange, puis riait un peu toute seule, sifflotait, s’amusait avec ses mèches de cheveux, s’affairait à ses bracelets en imitant des bruits d’animaux. Squirrel. Cependant lorsqu’elle se taisait, dans ses moments de léthargie, Rivaï remarquait bien l’ombre qui voilait son œil valide et le chargeait d’une mélancolie écrasante. Plus une larme n’avait mouillé son visage, pourtant son œil aveugle brillait constamment, semblant prêt à déborder de pleurs à tout instant. Mais plus rien, pourtant. Rivaï se sentait de plus en plus idiot d’avoir cherché à atténuer ce chagrin avec un petit-déjeuner (admirablement raté qui plus est), mais un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Squirrel, sans raison.

 

\- Bon, fit-elle sur un ton qui empêchait complètement au jeune homme de cerner ses pensées. Tu viens de gâcher – avec la plus grande dose de bonne intention possible – l’équivalent de deux ou trois repas. C’est un joli début ! On tente de rattraper le coup ?

\- C’est rattrapable ? douta Rivaï en haussant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que ça l’est ! Tant qu’il y a de la vie, y a de l’espoir ! Au travail, moussaillon ! rit-elle.

 

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient face à un bol fumant, embaumant le potage et le cramé que n’avaient pas réussi à dissimuler complètement les arômes des épices abondamment versées. Des morceaux inidentifiables, vestiges de l’œuvre de Rivaï, flottaient en surface de la couche de miel que Squirrel avait inévitablement ajoutée.

 

Ingurgitant tant bien que mal la bouillie obtenue, Rivaï ne quittait pas Squirrel des yeux et alors que le silence emplissait la cahute, il demanda :

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- De… de toi. Du reste. Tu ne recevras plus l’argent de ton frère, et les bracelets ne te permettront pas de t’acheter assez à manger.

\- Tu n’auras qu’à m’entretenir, répondit la jeune femme avec un naturel incroyablement décomplexé.

 

Rivaï leva les yeux au ciel.

 

\- Imbécile, évidemment que je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu cherches à savoir alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire las.

\- Je me disais que tu aurais peut-être envie de passer à autre chose. Que ce qu’il s’est passé te donnerait un coup de fouet pour te lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Comme si tu t’en souciais ! rit la jeune fille.

 

Rivaï ne répondit pas, la fixant en silence. Elle reprit brutalement son sérieux, les fossettes rieuses sur ses joues disparaissant aussitôt pour être remplacées par un masque impassible, presque froid.

 

\- Soyons clairs Rivaï. Tu ne peux pas réduire ma souffrance. Personne ne peut. Ne te démène pas à essayer de me tirer du chagrin, laisse-moi juste m’en accommoder. Tout ce que tu peux faire pour moi est de me donner un peu de quoi acheter ma nourriture, ou bien m’emmener à la surface.

\- Aller à la surface ? Tu es une grande fille, rétorqua le garçon. Squirrel, tu es capable de réaliser ça toi-même. Ne me fais pas croire que deux jambes en moins te découragent, tu n’as même pas l’air d’avoir conscience que ça _peut être_ handicapant. Si tu en avais envie, tu serais déjà assise sur un banc fleuri dans une ruelle du dessus à vendre tes bracelets au grand jour, ou n’importe quelle autre bêtise.

 

L’expression de la jeune femme s’était assombrie et elle semblait s’être tassée sur elle-même, tendue. Mais Rivaï ne la lâcha pas.

 

\- Tu as juste la frousse de t’y aventurer.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Ha ! s’exclama Rivaï, les pupilles rétractées. C’est trop facile de jouer les prophètes, de prêcher pour l’humanité. Qu’est-ce que tu avais prévu pour toi ? Rester à croupir ici pendant des années, à te nourrir de miel, jusqu’à devenir un tas de peau fripée oubliée par le temps ? Tu n’en as pas fini non plus, Squirrel ! Ce n’est pas parce que la vie t’a pris tes jambes, la moitié de ton visage et un œil, ce n’est pas parce qu’elle t’a pris ton frère qu’elle en a fini avec toi ! Elle ne te lâchera pas, elle continuera de te rappeler à l’ordre d’une manière ou d’une autre. Elle ne t’oubliera pas dans un coin pour te laisser tranquille.

\- Tu veux dire, TU ne me laisseras pas tranquille.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas flancher.

 

Elle secoua la tête, ses boucles dorées et rousses formant un voile épais devant son visage, mais Rivaï les balaya d’un revers de la main presque brusque et lui attrapa un peu plus doucement une poignée de cheveux pour l’obliger à tourner la tête vers lui.

 

\- Je sais ce que tu fais, lâcha-t-il. Tu te laisses pourrir sur place.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, j’agis exactement comme à mon habitude depuis que l’on se connaît.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu ris creux, tu chantes creux. Tu vis dans le vide, en te convaincant qu’il te suffit de continuer à faire le pantin impuissant sans avoir à faire d’efforts pour la suite. La disparition de ton frangin est un prétexte pour justifier ta lâcheté. Il te sert d’excuse pour rester ici à pourrir.

 

Il sentit la gifle arriver mais ne fit rien pour l’éviter, conscient qu’il l’avait méritée. Elle claqua sur son visage et glaça l’atmosphère. Il l’avait anticipée mais elle le surprit tout de même lorsque se fit ressentir la marque cuisant sur sa joue. Il avait blessé Squirrel.

Il ne pensait pas qu’elle réagirait ainsi. Squirrel ne se vexait jamais, ne se laissait jamais atteindre. Elle laissait les insultes et les reproches ricocher sur elle, sur le bouclier de son rire, de son œil aveugle qui percevait tout, ricocher sur un silence méditatif. Mais à cet instant, elle avait été blessée et avait giflé Rivaï. Cela laissait une sensation étrange sur le cœur du jeune homme, mais il n’en avait pas fini. Il garda accroché à lui le regard cuisant de Squirrel et reprit comme si de rien n’était.

 

\- Sois un peu honnête. De quoi as-tu envie ? De tenter le coup, ici, ailleurs, n’importe où ? Ou te laisser prendre racine comme une chose sans intérêt ? Il n’y a rien que les humains soient incapables de faire, Squirrel. Hormis ressusciter les morts, rien n’est impossible et ne peut échapper à un peu de cran et de la persévérance. Nous n’avons jamais d’excuse. Si tu ne réussis, c’est que tu ne t’en donnes pas les moyens. Pourtant, **_tu peux_** réaliser tellement.

 

Il avait la bouche sèche. Parler autant n’était pas dans ses habitudes, et cela le mettait quelque peu mal à l’aise, pourtant à cet instant il n’y prêtait pas garde. Les paroles coulaient hors de sa tête avec fluidité et instinct, comme un flot continu que Squirrel semblait capter par tous ses sens, en silence. Sans avoir l’air d’y prêter attention.

 

\- Je ne t’aiderai pas tout de suite à fuir, tu sais pourquoi. Je te promets Squirrel, fit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour plonger ses yeux dans le regard déréglé de la jeune femme, je te promets qu’une fois que j’en aurais fini, si tu le veux encore, je t’emmènerai dehors. Tu feras ce que tu voudras de ta vie. Mais je te le répète, tu n’as pas à m’attendre. Tu es capable d’emprunter seule ce passage. Je ne pense pas à toi pour l’instant Squirrel, alors ne perds pas de temps. Arrête de tourner en rond, et va respirer au-dehors. C’est de ça dont tu as besoin. Tu n’as besoin d’absolument personne, n’attends personne. Contente-toi d’y aller.

 

Alors qu’il parlait, elle le fixait et Rivaï se sentait perturbé de ne voir aucune émotion affleurer à la surface de son visage. Elle semblait accueillir ses mots comme un bruit de fond sans importance et il crut qu’elle s’était complètement déconnectée, lorsqu’elle ferma son œil valide et l’observa longuement de son œil mort, cet œil qui ne distinguait plus depuis longtemps ni les formes ni les couleurs, mais qui voyait au-delà de l’essence même des choses. Ils restèrent ancrés l’un à l’autre quelques secondes, quelques minutes peut-être. Un câble invisible semblait relier les deux yeux de Rivaï à celui de la jeune femme, les maintenant quelques instants hors du temps et de l’espace.

 

Puis il se leva doucement et détacha son regard d’elle. Il enfila le sweat gris d’Aleb, jeta sa besace sur son épaule en évitant le regard de Squirrel, comme il le ferait avec un chien sauvage fébrile. Il lui avait tout dit. Alors il se dirigea vers la porte, souffla un salut du bout des lèvres, certain que ce son parviendrait à Squirrel. Quelque chose lui serrait la gorge, mais il referma doucement la porte sans un regard en arrière.

 

Il avait la sensation que lorsqu’il reviendrait, la cahute serait à jamais vide. Pourtant il ne pouvait prononcer un mot de plus, alors il s’éloigna dans l’avenue.

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

L’entraînement fut long, pénible, éprouvant. Roch, qui restait réfractaire à l’idée de gâcher l’énergie de son meilleur élément et de l’occuper à des singeries inutiles, ne se fit pas prier pour interrompre plusieurs fois ses exercices, et comme Herzéphyr n’était pas là pour se disputer avec son homologue, Rivaï avait bien été obligé d’obéir à la Dague-taureau. Deux commissions à récupérer dix rues plus loin. Un gars à secouer un peu pour le faire passer à table. Un coup de bluff auprès d’une bande de voyous qui se la jouait un peu trop auprès du réseau. Alterner entre ces travaux qui le répugnaient et les entraînements qui lui pompaient l’énergie avec la voracité de sangsues avait au moins le mérite de le détourner de Squirrel.

 

Il se fit relâcher tard dans la nuit. Le corps fourbu, il déambulait lentement le long des murs. Il n’avait pas le courage de retourner à la cahute. L’idée d’aller dormir chez Mésange le fatiguait d’avance. Il n’avait plus aucun contact, plus de relation de comptoir, plus de connaissances de l’arène. Son cercle social se résumait à Mésange, Squirrel, les gars du réseau, Kô et bien sûr…

 

Al, qui, comme par enchantement, sortait à cet instant d’une ruelle adjacente. Rivaï avait l’impression que cela faisait une éternité qu’il ne l’avait pas vu. Pendant l’éprouvant entraînement, il avait pensé à lui et avait espéré pouvoir passer le voir dans quelques jours.

 

\- Hé, poil de carotte !

 

Le roux tourna la tête et son regard s’illumina à la vue de Rivaï.

 

\- Tiens ! fit-il en le rejoignant. Ma noireaude préférée. Comment se passe la vie ?

\- Elle se passe. Je pensais passer à la piaule dans la journée de demain.

\- Viens donc maintenant, j’allais rentrer justement, et je dois avoir une ou deux bières. Tu n’as pas l’air très frais. Dure journée ?

\- Tu n’as pas vraiment l’air d’aplomb non plus, constata Rivaï alors que son ami marchait légèrement courbé, un bras pressé contre les côtes.

\- Bon, rentrons comme deux pépés éreintés alors.

 

Ils se mirent en route vers la cahute tandis que Rivaï faisait remarquer :

 

\- Tu rentres plus tard que d’habitude non ? On te tire la corde ou tu fais du zèle ?

\- Bah, la plus grande galère est d’avoir un taf sans galères, rit Aleb. Je t’en parlerai une fois arrivés.

\- O-ho.

 

Aleb regarda dans la direction que pointait Rivaï et vit un éclat sur le toit d’une maison. Un filin… Les Brigades spéciales étaient de tournée.

 

\- Mince alors, souffla le roux. Ils sont arrivés jusqu’ici et personne ne les a signalés ? L’efficacité des guetteurs se pe…

\- **Les Brigs**  ! brailla une voix de gosse, quelques rues plus loin. **Y a les Brigades, les mecs !**

 

Alertés par les cris d’alerte du guetteur, les magouilleurs formèrent une brève effervescence de corps en hâte et de bruits de fuite. Des ordres lâchés d’une voix grave et autoritaire retentirent jusqu’ici et le crissement des filins se fit entendre. Les soldats allaient faire une petite tournée et remonter avec deux ou trois voyous, pour l’exemple, comme ils le faisaient lors de leurs rares descentes dans la cité. Et alors, la cité se mettait en fuite.

 

Alors que Rivaï croisait le regard d’Aleb, une lueur fit pétiller simultanément leur regard et comme mus par un choc électrique commun, ils piquèrent un sprint en démarrant au quart de tour. Galopant à travers les avenues, en plein milieu des voies sans chercher à se dissimuler, à contre-courant des brigands qui couraient se cacher, percutant les passants, les contournant à toute vitesse. Oubliant l’endolorissement de leur corps, la fatigue de la journée, ils se mirent en fuite comme des galopins coupables.

Un éclat de rire d’Aleb parvint aux oreilles de Rivaï lorsqu’ils remarquèrent le manège des soldats de toits en toits. Ils se savaient en sécurité, les Brigades ne s’intéressant pas à deux fuyards dénués d’éléments de suspicion, cependant la réminiscence de l’adrénaline qui leur cuisait les muscles autrefois, lorsqu’ils étaient deux adolescents, deux gamins se carapatant comme des voleurs pour éviter de se faire prendre, leur envoyait des décharges dans le sang et les faisaient courir toujours plus vite.

 

Bifurquant dans un réseau de rues plus étroites pour rejoindre la cahute, ils se mirent à se pousser sans cesser leur course, jouant des coudes, et finirent par se percuter plus violemment et roulèrent en heurtant une pile de cageots dans un nuage de poussière.

 

Secoués d’une quinte de toux, Aleb, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage se retrouva au-dessus de Rivaï. Ils se regardèrent, étalés par terre et le souffle court. Tandis qu’il inspirait ardument, une grimace crispa fugitivement les traits du roux mais Rivaï n’en prit pas compte, continuant de fixer avec défi les yeux de son ami. Aleb approcha son visage de celui de Rivaï et frôlant de son nez le bout du sien, il souffla avec défi, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

 

\- Le dernier arrivé…

\- Le dernier arrivé, _quoi_  ?

 

Sans répondre, Aleb se releva prestement, enjamba Rivaï et reprit sa course. Le brun l’imita à toute vitesse pour rattraper son retard. Se poussant contre les murs, renversant des sacs de sciure sur le passage de l’autre, bondissant par-dessus les murets, courant à en perdre haleine, ils finirent par déboucher sur leur quartier.

Ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre et déboulèrent dans la cahute en manquant d’arracher la porte vermoulue. Aleb finit son élan à l’autre bout de la pièce et s’adossa au mur, se laissant glisser jusqu’au sol pour y finir étendu, les bras en croix.

 

\- Hahaha ! Aaaah… Pfou, ne me dis pas qu’on est trop vieux pour ces conneries… Je suis claqué…

 

Rivaï ne chercha pas à dissimuler son épuisement, les mains appuyées sur les genoux. Deux vrais crétins, pensa-t-il. Mais ça valait le coup. Le coup de quoi ? …Ça le valait, tout simplement.

 

\- Comme au bon vieux temps ! fit remarquer Aleb. Ça faisait un moment que je ne les avais pas vus.

\- C’est bizarre. D’habitude ils descendent quand il y a du grabuge. C’était plutôt calme ces derniers temps.

 

En écoutant Rivaï, Aleb eut un vague haussement d’épaules, se releva et se dirigea vers le coin servant de cuisine, cherchant les bières promises dans le placard.

 

\- Ah… Je t’ai trompé, mon ami, je n’ai plus de bière, constata-t-il avec déception. Café ?

\- Café. Tu as tout vidé depuis longtemps je parie !

\- Nah, camarade. J’ai calmé le jeu sur la boisson.

\- C’est le fric qui ne suivait pas, c’est ça ? se moqua Rivaï.

\- Hehe, disons que ça a joué.

 

Ils s’assirent à la table branlante, une tasse de café amer et brûlant entre les mains. Rivaï fixait celles de son ami et finit par en saisir une, faisant remarquer :

 

\- Tu as les mains usées. Tu te surmènes, non ?

\- Bof… Disons que les patrons honnêtes, ce n’est qu’un joli mythe. Avec les autres gars de la chaîne de fonte, on a maintenant une tâche supplémentaire à accomplir si on veut préserver notre gentil petit salaire. On nous a assigné à la maintenance des canalisations près du centre-ouest. Enfin, rit-il avec sarcasme, ce sont des mots pompeux pour dire que deux fois par semaines, on se relaie pour faire le tour des canalisations et faire sauter les éclats de rouille qui engrènent les tuyauteries.

\- Les canalisations ? Faîtes attention, c’est reculé comme coin. Les réseaux y trafiquent pas mal.

 

   Il se tut en remarquant les légers éclatements ensanglantés apparents sur les jointures du jeune homme. Al retira ses mains et se dirigea vers la cuisine en s’exclamant sur un ton enjoué, coupant net l’observation de Rivaï.

 

\- Hé, regarde ce que j’ai dégoté au Petit carrefour. C’est de la vraie, je suis retombé sur la mémé qui la préparait quand on était môme.

 

Il déplia un petit mouchoir noué en bourse et découvrit son contenu : Rivaï vit une petite poudre rousse apparaître au centre du tissu, qu’il reconnut aussitôt. L’œil de pie. Cette substance devait son nom aux petites baies dont elle été tirée, des fruits noirs, ronds et luisants comme des yeux d’oiseau, mais qui une fois broyés donnaient cette poudre ocre légèrement grasse. À petites doses, diluée dans une boisson chaude, elle procurait une sensation indescriptible. Les camés roulaient cette poudre brute dans leurs cigarettes et finissaient écroulés pour plusieurs jours, les sens prisonniers d’un brouillard qui pénétrait leur cerveau, leur cœur pour les étreindre impitoyablement, les faisant sangloter pendant des heures sous le coup d’une incompréhensible douleur. Aleb avait été attiré par les mystères de l’œil de pie et, ayant trouvé une vieille vendeuse plutôt honnête lui ayant prodigué les meilleurs conseils, il en avait ramené à la cahute. Rivaï n’avait plus son mot à dire dans la manière qu’avait Al de vivre ses expériences, mais il avait clairement été furieux… et, sans qu’il se souvienne trop comment, son ami l’avait appâté dans sa petite initiation.

 

Rivaï refusait farouchement tout ce qui lui brouillait l’esprit et l’amollissait. L’alcool qui endigue les réflexes et floute l’environnement. Les vapeurs néfastes des inhalations enivrantes que proposaient certaines tavernes malfamées, les drogues douteuses que trafiquaient les petits caïds et dont se délectaient les plus gros gaillards. Cependant l’œil de pie était incomparable à ces substances et souvent dénigrée par les adeptes, qui la considérait comme inopérante.

Les adolescents avaient pensé la même chose en finissant leur grande tasse aromatisée du subtil œil de pie. Puis les sensations étaient venues. Pareilles à un enivrement qui n’altérait pas la conscience, elles exaltaient lentement l’intérieur du corps et de l’esprit, comme si une main vaporeuse pressait le cœur comme un citron, doucement, et extrayait tout ce qu’il contenait. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec les substances qui distordaient les émotions et rendaient les individus colériques, violents ou explosivement émotifs. La poudre d’œil de pie réchauffait le cœur et le corps et le laissait ressentir le bien-être de l’instant, comme une tasse de thé.

Rivaï restait toujours méfiant quant aux doses utilisées mais sa prudence était de toute manière épaulée par leur étroit budget. Les soirées accompagnées des arômes mystérieux de l’œil de pie étaient rares. C’était comme un plat de viande : occasionnel, durement gagné, pour fêter un évènement particulier.

 

La vue de cette petite poudre ocre lui rappela ces souvenirs. Une drôle d’odeur de cannelle et de ciment froid emplit son nez, avant que l’œil de pie ne finisse équitablement réparti dans leur tasse respective.

 

\- Plus de bières hein ? fit remarque Rivaï avec un léger rictus. Quel mauvais menteur… Je te parie que ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu n’as pas fait entrer une bouteille dans cette baraque.

 

Al haussa les épaules en ricanant tandis que son ami reprenait :

 

\- Tu es vraiment tordu… Combien de temps va durer cette période d’abstinence draconienne avant la prochaine période de beuverie ?

\- Beuverie, quel bien grand mot. Si j’avais quelqu’un avec qui partager mes bouteilles, je ne serais pas obligé de les finir à moi tout seul.

\- Si ce n’est que ça, trouve-toi quelqu’un.

 

Aleb plissa les yeux, essayant de déceler dans le ton détaché de Rivaï une subtilité quelconque. Le visage du brun se cacha quelques instants derrière sa tasse, obstruant la vue d’Al.

 

\- Bah, je ne me fie pas aux compagnons de bamboche. On ne sait jamais comment ils vont agir quand on est ivre mort, mieux vaut être prudent avec les gens. Avec toi au moins, je sais à quoi m’en tenir !

\- Tu étais le seul à rouler sous la table je te signale.

\- Pardon monsieur, fit Aleb en levant les mains en geste d’impuissance. Tout le monde n’a pas votre résistance à l’alcool.

\- D’où le fait que ça t’aurait pas fait de mal de t’en tenir un peu éloigné !

\- Hé, t’arrêtes un peu de me fliquer ? C’est bien beau de m’avoir tiré d’affaire et m’avoir endurci à m’en briser les côtes, mais c’est pas pour me materner dès tu trouves un truc à redire ! Je ne suis pas ton gosse et je te signale, maman, que c’est toi qui as déserté le nid, tu es mal placée pour revenir me faire la morale !

 

Rivaï lui envoya un petit coup dans les côtes et Aleb eut un sursaut, serrant la mâchoire. Rivaï ne pensait avoir cogné assez fort pour que son ami ait mal, mais il ne dit rien, lâchant un « tch » moqueur.

 

Un court silence s’installa avec mollesse, laissant leurs sens s’emplir des effluves de l’œil de pie avant que Al, les yeux dans le vague, ne déclare d’une vois un peu cotonneuse :

 

\- Il s’est écoulé quoi, trois, quatre ans depuis notre rencontre ? Cinq ? Et pourtant j’ai l’impression que toi et moi, on n’a pas évolué d’un iota.

\- Tu es bien nostalgique tout d’un coup.

\- Mets ça sur le compte de l’œil de pie. Mais c’est vrai que je repense à cette époque parfois. À des moments par-ci, par-là, qui me reviennent en mémoire. Les fêtes du printemps dans les quartiers rouges. Les jours d’orage. Nos courses de dératés quand les Brigades faisaient des descentes dans la cité. Nos petites bagarres pour finir le pain, alors qu’au final on laissait toujours chacun un morceau à l’autre dans le placard, comme deux crétins. Les matinées glacées où on se réchauffait les mains contre le ventre. Des trucs comme ça, sans trop d’importance. Tu te souviens de notre première fois ensemble ?

 

Rivaï laissa son front heurter la table et il resta prostré, laissant seulement un grognement répondre à Aleb.

 

\- Ah ah, on était un peu torchés, j’crois bien ! excusa le roux avec un sourire. On s’est retrouvés étalés sur le sol, et je me souviens qu’avant que tu ne te redresses pour me regarder, je sentais la dureté du plancher et sa froideur qui mordait mon dos. Mais dès l’instant où tes yeux ont croisé les miens, je ne sentais plus le froid. (il lâcha un rire) La tête que tu faisais… Et moi, c’était pas mieux. Pfff, quel souvenir, cette nuit-là… J’avais cru mourir !

 

Rivaï s’en souvenait parfaitement. Ce n’était pas le genre de souvenir qui avait l’air d’avoir vraiment de l’importance à ses yeux et pourtant, chaque détail sonnait clair dans son esprit.

 

Ce qui l’avait envahi alors n’avait rien à voir avec la sensation immonde et déchirante qui l’avait ravagé _ce jour-là_ , neuf ans auparavant, quand les types l’avaient coincé contre la tôle. Avec Aleb, ça avait été maladroit, plutôt désagréable et incommode, voire même déplaisant. Mais Rivaï avait apprécié le naturel de leur pulsion, la sensation de se laisser guider par elle sans lutter ou tergiverser. Comme toujours, le corps apprenait plus vite que la tête, et il aimait ça. Enfin, cela n’arrangeait pas le fait qu’ils avaient été plutôt pitoyables, et Aleb confirma qu’il en pensait tout autant en en rajoutant une couche :

 

\- C’était un peu raté, cette première fois.

\- Un peu ? railla le jeune homme brun. C’était de la merde, oui. On s’était foiré comme des gosses.

\- On était des gosses, Rivaï. Et je crois que ça n’a pas changé. On l’est encore.

\- Pas d’excuses, répliqua Rivaï avec un petit geste de la main. On était atrocement…

\- …Mauvais ?

\- J’allais dire catastrophiques mais oui, l’idée est là.

 

Aleb laissa retomber sa tête avec un sourire consterné.

 

\- Bon, j’admets, ce n’était pas qu’un peu raté. C’était un fiasco total ! Mais j’aime bien que ce soit passé comme ça. Étrangement, c’est un de nos souvenirs que j’apprécie le plus.

\- Moi aussi.

 

Le roux regarda son partenaire, une insistance aiguisant ses yeux (légèrement embrumés par l’œil de pie).

 

\- Tu te trompes quand tu dis que nous n’avons pas évolué d’un iota, déclara Rivaï. Regarde celui que tu es devenu : tu étais une loque qui avait tout abandonné, sans une once d’énergie ou de niaque, et aujourd’hui tu sors les dents pour t’accrocher à ton travail, tu t’imposes, tu agis avec intelligence. Tu as des tripes.

\- On sait tous les deux que c’est entièrement grâce à toi.

\- Ça n’a pas la moindre importance, coupa Rivaï. L’important est que tu l’aies fait.

 

Aleb finit le contenu de sa tasse d’une traite et demanda soudain, mais avec une certaine douceur mêlée de légèreté :

 

\- Tu restes dormir ?

\- J’ai rendez-vous à l’aube, opposa le brun.

\- Oui, l’aube c’est après la nuit aux dernières nouvelles. Je te propose de la passer ici si tu veux. Tu partiras comme un voleur quand tu voudras, on n’est pas dans une auberge. Je te fais même pas payer la nuit, si c’est pas beau ça.

 

Rivaï fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant évaluer la situation, puis il lâcha :

 

\- Je vais me décrasser un peu.

\- Fais comme chez toi ! fit Al en tirant la langue. Ah, Rivaï. Attends une seconde.

 

Le brun s’immobilisa et mais Aleb n’ajouta rien. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Les vapeurs de l’œil de pie leur piquait encore les sinus mais avaient fini de diluer dans leur tête cette entêtante chaleur. Pourtant, quelque chose dans le regard d’Aleb demeurait indécelable. Il leva la main et la posa sur le cou du brun, qui ne fit pas un mouvement. Aleb effleura les cheveux ras de la nuque, pressa sa paume contre la chair où le sang pulsait lourdement, et alors que Rivaï, immobile et continuant de regarder son ami, sentait les doigts ébaucher une caresse sur sa peau, Aleb se détacha de lui et s’éloigna légèrement.

 

\- Ouais… Ouais, va te décrasser.

 

Rivaï hésita, entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n’en sortit. Il se détourna alors d’Aleb et se dirigea vers la salle d’eau. Lorsqu’il ferma la porte, se déshabilla et remplit le baquet d’eau glacée, il entendit depuis l’autre pièce un air s’élever et enfler doucement entre les murs de la bicoque. Une mélodie aux accents un peu rudes et aigres, mais sereine et solide. L’harmonica d’Aleb. Rivaï ferma les yeux un instant, oubliant le froid qu’il hérissait sa peau. L’harmonica… Cet instrument qui accompagnait Aleb depuis leurs longues années. Le roux aimait en jouer pour fêter un bon repas, une bonne affaire, une bonne saison, un salaire, pour danser tout seul, pour embêter Rivaï, pour s’évader, pour rien. Même si sa manière de jouer était plutôt grossière, il y avait une certaine sensibilité dans la manière dont il laissait les notes s’élancer hors de l’instrument. Une beauté un peu tordue mais pleine de sincérité. L’image de Squirrel se dessina instantanément dans l’esprit de Rivaï mais l’effet de l’œil de pie et de la musique ne la repoussèrent pas.

 

Rivaï oubliait presque qu’il était dans la salle de bain, à moitié trempé d’eau froide, les gestes suspendus, les sens accrochés à la mélodie d’Aleb. Il voyait le visage du jeune homme, les yeux clos, les traits sereins, le visage sculpté dans une expression de concentration et d’absence, de détente et de bien-être un peu mélancolique qui s’emparait de lui lorsqu’il saisissait l’harmonica et le faisait chanter. Rivaï, sans le lui dire, avait toujours aimé le voir faire. L’expression d’Aleb lui faisait alors ressentir à son tour quelque chose qui ne s’éprouvait nulle part ailleurs, en-dehors des quatre murs de leur cahute.

 

Un frisson secoua soudain le brun, lui rappelant où il se trouvait. Fichu œil de pie… Ses pensées étaient trop éthérées, il ne parvenait pas à les épingler correctement et ses sens, ses émotions s’écoulaient lentement, malgré lui, vers la mélodie d’Aleb qui l’enchantait à son insu. Il se secoua, finit de se laver et se dépêcha de se sécher avec le linge servant de serviette. Alors qu’il se frictionnait énergiquement pour ne pas trop se laisser emporter par l’harmonica, son regard s’accrocha au tatouage sur son torse.

Cette marque…

Il n’aimait pas vraiment perdre de temps à la regarder, pourtant il l’observa quelques secondes. Le cercle central du tatouage était constellé de petites taches noires le remplissant presque aux trois quarts. Pour chacun de ces point, un homme, que les Trois Dagues avaient désigné comme l’ennemi, avait eu des os brisé, des dents arrachées, des doigts broyés, la chair, la langue ou les yeux brûlés, les genoux perforés, avait été menacé, escroqué, terrifié, tué parfois. Un homme, ou plusieurs. Une femme quelques fois. Des familles. Des entreprises.

Cette marque n’était qu’un dessin laid gribouillé par un sale môme, la Triple Dague… Pourtant il signifiait tellement.

Pour la première fois, Rivaï sentait un certain malaise à porter ce symbole entre les murs branlants de cette cabane qui était, à sa manière, son foyer. La Triple Dague n’avait rien à faire ici. Sa main se referma sur le tatouage en un poing crispé, et il réalisa alors que l’air de l’harmonica avait cessé. Aleb devait s’impatienter, sans doute avait-il besoin de la salle d’eau. Rivaï se rhabilla et s’empressa de sortir.

 

Le temps s’améliorait lentement et les températures s’adoucissaient, permettant aux habitants de la cité d’ôter leurs chauds vêtements pour la nuit et revêtir des habits un peu plus confortables sans craindre d’attraper une pneumonie.

Lorsqu’Aleb retira les deux couches de guenilles qu’il devait porter depuis deux jours pour enfiler une chemise plus légère, le regard de Rivaï s’accrocha à ses côtes.

 

\- C’est quoi ça ?

 

Aleb sursauta, ne supposant pas que son ami était déjà de retour. Il s’immobilisa et baissa les yeux vers son flanc, là où le spectacle de marques violacées s’étalait sur ses côtes. Rivaï s’approcha, le contourna malgré les mouvements du roux afin de dissimuler sa peau dénudée et remarqua que les stigmates boursouflaient aussi l’épaule du jeune homme.

 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

\- Oh, rien, admit le roux en semblant un peu gêné de la visibilité des hématomes. Une bousculade.

\- Avec un ivrogne ?

\- Tu penses vraiment qu’un type à moitié roulant sous la table aurait pu m’atteindre comme ça ? rétorqua Al.

\- Tu as des emmerdes alors ?

 

Aleb soupira et enfila sa chemise.

 

\- C’est ça, le « moins bon » à propos du taf. Ce matin, on a reçu la visite improviste de deux-trois gars de réseau. Ils ont causé avec le patron, une discussion enflammée apparemment. Deux d’entre eux ont fini par partir et le dernier type est sorti en beuglant comme un veau. Il a roulé des mécaniques et tabassé quelques gars. J’étais bêtement sur son chemin. Et je ne fanfaronnerai pas en disant que je lui ai tenu tête, car il avait l’air d’avoir la gâchette un peu trop leste.

 

Rivaï ne dit rien, mais sa mâchoire se contracta.

 

\- C’est aussi sans doute pour ça que les Brigs ont fait une descente tout à l’heure, fit remarquer le roux. Ils ne veulent pas que leur petite manufacture d’armement tombe entre les mains des barbares locaux.

 

Rivaï ouvrit la bouche, prêt à s’agacer du fait que Al ne l’ait pas prévenu depuis le début. Bon sang, ils avaient couru dans les rues de la cité, s’étaient bousculés, Aleb avait fait comme si de rien n’était, serrant les dents pour oublier la douleur et ne laisser que les sourires éclairer son visage. Cet imbécile avait du ventre. Rivaï se surprit à ressentir un élan de respect pour son ami. Il ravala son agacement et demanda d’une voix légèrement rauque.

 

\- Tu es sûr que c’était un réseau ? Pas plutôt une bande de couillons qui voulaient se la jouer ?

\- Non, ils arboraient tous le même signe. C’est la Triple Dague je crois. Il y avait une déchirure sur leur blouson. C’est bien la Triple Dague qui arbore une déchirure ?

 

Rivaï, le regard enfumé, eut un vague haussement d’épaule et sans prononcer un mot, il retourna dans la salle de bains et revint avec une serviette humide et un petit bocal rempli de feuilles de liliacées macérées dans l’alcool.

 

\- Tu comptais jouer les durs à cuire jusqu’à ce que tes plaies nécrosent ?

\- Tu exagères, ce ne sont que quelques contusions. Je voulais aller soigner ça discrètement à la salle de bains après toi, mais tu m’as pris de court. Passe-moi les feuilles.

 

Rivaï ouvrit le bocal mais le garda pour lui. Aleb ne broncha pas, lâchant un soupir. Le brun, fuyant le regard de son ami et fronçant les sourcils de telle sorte qu’Aleb avait envie de lui déplisser le front, appliqua en fronçant le nez les feuilles malodorantes sur les hématomes fiévreux. Ses gestes devaient être un peu rudes car Aleb serrait les dents et ne put retenir un sursaut douloureux, obligeant Rivaï à être plus précautionneux. Peu à peu, le roux se détendit, inspirant tranquillement.

 

\- Tu as les mains fraîches, dit-il alors que son ami terminait de soigner les contusions.

 

Rivaï ne dit rien, la mâchoire serrée. Lorsqu’il eut fini d’appliquer les petites fibres gluantes sur les contusions, il alla se laver les mains, laissant Al terminer de panser ses blessures. À son retour, il s’empressa de souffler la bougie et s’allongea sur la vieille paillasse. Aleb observa la raideur des gestes du brun et soupira en s’étendant à ses côtés.

 

\- Mec, c’est moi qui suis employé là-bas. Ne va pas t’en mêler. Déjà que ça a fait des gorges chaudes jusqu’aux oreilles des soldats, cette petite embrouille, il vaut mieux éviter que tout le monde y fourre le nez. Reste en dehors de ça.

\- Dit celui qui a juré de venger l’attaque dont j’ai été victime, fit remarquer le brun avec ironie.

\- Ça n’avait rien à voir ! Tu avais été attaqué lâchement, seul (même si j’ai encore du mal à me figurer que quiconque ait pu t’avoir comme ça), et torturé pendant près d’une semaine. Là, c’est juste un gang qui fait un peu de prout-prout pour rappeler qu’il est le patron, on en voit tous les jours des démonstrations de virilité pareilles. Ce sont justes des clébards qui pissent au coin de la rue pour marquer leur territoire.

\- S’ils ne se contentaient que de pisser, ce ne serait pas en souci. S’ils manquent de te péter le bras et de t’enfoncer les côtes, là ça m’emmerde.

\- Ouais ben tant pis, ce ne sont pas tes putains d’oignons. Le boss doit déjà être dans tous ses états et mes gars de l’usine aussi. Je n’étais même pas visé, idiot. C’était juste un rush comme ils en ont parfois, un petit coup de pression. C’est tombé sur moi, la prochaine fois ce sera peut-être un autre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ressens par rapport à ça ?

\- Hein ?

\- Le fait qu’ils seront toujours là. Les réseaux, les clans.

 

Aleb garda le silence quelques instants avant d’ânonner :

 

\- Je ne sais pas trop. C’est le système qui fait fonctionner les rouages pourris de la cité. Je ne m’en plains pas. C’est juste… comme ça.

\- Tu ne préfèrerais pas que les choses soient autrement ?

\- Comment ça, autrement ? Selon moi, la seule manière de s’arracher à ce système, c’est que les Titans disparaissent, que l’on puisse abattre ces Murs et aller respirer au grand air. Je suis sûr que le reste du monde est assez grand pour qu’on ne soit plus obligé de vivre aux crochets des gangs. Mais c’est une autre affaire. Chacun on combat, chacun son époque… Ici et maintenant, on cohabite tant bien que mal ici, tant que ça ne s’envenime pas et que je peux me dépatouiller par moi-même, je me fiche du reste.

 

Rivaï ne semblait pourtant plus l’écouter, les sourcils froncés.

 

\- À quoi ressemblait celui qui t’a tabassé ?

\- Pff, je sais plus bien… Les cheveux sombres et crépus, une légère barbe. Son manteau avait des petites pièces de cuir rouge cousues dessus, à côté de la déchirure.

 

Bachir. Cet imbécile qui cousait une pièce de cuir pour chaque victoire sur son blouson comme pour arborer des médailles, des trophées de chasse.

 

Ils ne dirent plus rien, fixant tous deux le plafond comme deux petits frères désœuvrés, tête contre tête. Rivaï sentait Aleb fatigué et espérait qu’il s’endorme au plus vite, mais le roux passa la main sur la tête de son ami et ébouriffa ses cheveux, la joue pressée contre sa tempe. Il sentait une veine palpiter sous la peau.

_Toujours tellement… tendu._

 

Aleb soupira, tendit le bras et attrapa l’harmonica glissé sous la paillasse. D’une main, il le porte à sa bouche et souffla sans prétention, laissant s’échapper un petit air enfantin, doux, rond et pâteux comme une balle molle dévalant un petit escalier.

 

La mâchoire serrée, Rivaï sentait la tension le cuire aux endroits où Al le touchait. Œil de pie, maudit œil de pie… Et cet air que jouait Aleb, avec ses yeux fermés qui souriaient derrière les paupières closes… Son corps le démangeait, avide de se lever et de partir pourtant, partir au plus vite pour régler cette provocation. Mais il se fit violence pour ne pas filer sur-le-champ. L’air de musique de désossait de plus en plus, et Rivaï sentait Aleb s’endormir peu à peu, l’harmonica aux lèvres. Les notes étaient plus des respirations à peines musicales, puis une dernière note siffla plus longuement, désarticulée, et le souffle régulier d’Aleb emplit lentement la cahute. L’œil de pie alourdissant le sommeil, associée à l’épuisement d’Aleb, l’avait plutôt vite précipité dans les songes. Rivaï lutta contre l’inconscience qui lui chatouillait les sens, les échos de la mélodie légèrement dissonante cliquetant dans son esprit. Il prit son mal en patience jusqu’à ce que la respiration du roux signale qu’il dormait profondément. Alors, une fois qu’il se fut assuré que son compagnon ne risquait pas de se réveiller, Rivaï effleura des doigts le front d’Al et en écarta quelques mèches rousses, puis il s’extirpa du lit sans un bruit.

 

L’air vif de la nuit le ramena à lui et dans la nuit, sa silhouette sombre se déplaçait avec une vivacité raidie par la colère, qui le guida droit au pigeonnier. Lorsqu’il arriva la porte s’ouvrit, formant un rectangle jaune dans la nuit, et une silhouette apparut, refermant la porte derrière elle. Bachir sortait. Parfait. Il n’aurait pas à choisir entre l’attendre à l’extérieur ou faire une scène dans la bâtisse.

L’homme fit une dizaine de mètres avant que quelque chose ne le saisisse à la gorge et l’abatte avec violence au sol. L’œil de Bachir, aiguisé, repéra vite son ennemi mais avant de pouvoir prononcer son nom, il se sentit décoller de terre et heurter un empilement de cageots, propulsé par un coup de pied rageur. Le fracas attira quatre gaillards qui, alertés, sortirent du pigeonnier et restèrent perplexes face à la scène de Rivaï redressant Bachir par le col et lui assenant un coup implacable en plein visage.

 

\- Hé ! héla l’un d’eux tandis que le poing de Rivaï s’abattait une nouvelle fois sur le nez de son adversaire.

\- Rivaï, woh ! C’est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Ne vous en mêlez pas, grinça le brun. Et toi, tu t’es bien amusé aujourd’hui ? T’as pu te la péter en tabassant deux-trois gars qui ne dérangeaient personne ?

\- De quoi tu parles, bordel ?

 

Bachir cracha par terre un mélange de salive et de sang, fusillant Rivaï du regard sans crainte ni soumission, mais avec une certaine défiance, piquée d’une haine certaine et malgré tout d’une certaine adrénaline.

 

\- Des os qui se sont brisés cet aprèm à l’usine militaire, répondit sèchement Rivaï.

\- C’était le travail !

\- Et tu es réputé pour être très zélé dans ton travail, hein ? siffla Rivaï. Personnellement je n’ai jamais reçu d’ordre m’intimant de foutre une dérouillée **gratuite** quand je dois faire un rush.

\- Et ?

\- Et si tu cherches encore la merde aux types de l’usine et que tu t’amuses à jouer au mâle dominant, je me ferai un plaisir de te briser les vertèbres en contrepartie.

\- Fais gaffe, anémone, ricana Bachir. Tu serais pas en train de mêler le job et la vie privée ?

 

Le coup qui vint cueillir la mâchoire de Bachir lui laissa à peine le temps de finir sa phrase. Rivaï l’avait clairement vu. Cette étincelle de victoire dans le regard de Bachir. Cet homme savait, et n’avait pas frappé Aleb au hasard. Les liens personnels ne sont pas un secret quand une ombre de la cité cherche à les déceler, et le réseau contrôlait et savait tout. Bachir ne pouvait pas rejeter directement sa rage sur son ennemi, alors il se servait de son poste pour l’atteindre. Mais Rivaï n’avait pas envie d’être compliqué ni même intelligent à cet instant. Redessiner les limites et y écraser cet imbécile, voilà ce qui comptait. Deux hommes empoignèrent le brun pour l’arracher à sa victime quand un grondement résonna dans l’obscurité.

 

\- Kô !

 

Le chien noir surgit de nulle part comme une ombre vengeresse, et se jeta sur eux, leur faisant lâcher Rivaï de surprise. À peine le jeune homme fut-il de nouveau libre que l’animal, l’écume aux babines, se campa face aux hommes en continuant de gronder.

Rivaï serra les dents. Le lien qui unissait l’animal à lui se manifestait parfois par une loyauté aveugle qui le prenait de court. En venant s’interposer Kô envenimait la situation, mais le chien était dans un tel état de nervosité qu’il perdrait du temps à essayer de le faire s’éloigner.

 

\- Marre de ce clébard ! beugla un des hommes. Je vais le souffler une bonne fois pour toutes !

 

La situation dégénéra en un instant, se transformant en un embrouillamini brutal. Rivaï attrapa le canon de l’arme de justesse et le dévia juste au moment où le coup partait, perdant le plomb en hauteur. Kô bondit sur un individu, manquant de le renverser. Bachir se jeta sur Rivaï et se fit renvoyer par terre aussi sec. L’homme, en atterrissant, roula sur son épaule et dégaina le petit revolver qui ne le quittait jamais, le braquant sur Rivaï. Cela dura une seconde. Rivaï perçut l’éclat du regard de Bachir simultanément à celui du canon. Le doigt de Bachir pressa la détente…

 

\- C’est quoi ce bordel ?

 

La voix de Camille glaça le sang dans les veines des antagonistes, et tous se figèrent. L’interpellation sembla pétrifier même la balle dans le canon de Bachir.

 

\- Je repose la question, répéta Camille avec son calme orageux. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ?

 

Un des hommes expliqua la situation et tandis que Camille faisait signe à Bachir de se relever et aux deux hommes de rentrer. Il se tourna vers le brun, qui ne le regardait pas et restait immobile sans quitter Bachir des yeux, comme un reptile cramponné à sa proie.

 

\- Rien ne doit interférer dans ton devoir, Rivaï. Ni ton copain rouquin, ni ton clébard, ou qui sais-je. Pas d’exceptions, compris ?

 

Rivaï foudroya Bachir du regard une dernière fois et fit volte-face, le sang encore fumant dans les veines, et il toisa Camille avec plus de verve qu’il ne l’aurait dû.

 

\- Je ferai toujours des exceptions pour ma famille.

 

L’expression de Camille changea avec une telle violence que c’en fut presque effrayant. Il eut tout d’un serpent lorsque ses pupilles s’étrécirent subitement et que sa mâchoire se contracta quand il siffla d’une voix sourde :

 

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ?

 

Il agrippa Rivaï par la veste et l’entraîna brutalement à l’intérieur. Kô se jeta en avant mais Camille dégaina, à une vitesse terrifiante, une longue aiguille de sa poche qu’il projeta dans la direction du chien. L’aiguille siffla en frôlant son museau et se ficha dans le sol, coupant net l’élan de Kô qui, les babines agitées de frémissements nerveux, regarda la porte se refermer sur son compagnon.

Rivaï aurait pu s’arracher à l’emprise du boss mais il avait clairement conscience que la meilleure attitude qu’il pouvait adopter à cet instant était une passivité totale s’éloignant diamétralement de toute forme de rébellion.

 

Alors que les tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce essayaient de s’occuper de leurs affaires, Camille se dirigea vers un petit seau placé sous une canalisation, chargé de recueillir le liquide qui gouttait de la tuyauterie éventrée zigzaguant au milieu d’un petit réseau zébrant le plafond. Il renversa le seau d’un coup de pied, laissant son contenu se déverser au sol.

 

\- À quatre pattes, ordonna Camille à Rivaï. Les mains dans l’eau.

 

L’eau… C’était plus une boue puante qu’autre chose. À la vue de la souillure, les épaules de Rivaï se contractèrent mais le regard et la voix de Camille étaient sans appel.

 

\- Allez ! aboya le boss. Mets-toi à faire des pompes et ne t’arrête pas tant que je ne te l’aurai pas dit.

 

Rivaï s’exécuta, essayant de ne pas avoir à descendre assez pour que son visage se retrouve trop près de la boue putride. Camille le remarqua et s’avança pour lui appuyer le pied sur la tête, lui aplatissant le visage sur le sol trempé.

 

\- Ouvre tes esgourdes, Rivaï. Le réseau, c’est un clan. Des plus idiots que toi l’ont compris. Le non-respect de nos lois, c’est la gangrène assurée. Et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu chies là où tu manges. Il n’y a que les porcs qui font ça.

 

Continuant d’appuyer le visage de Rivaï dans la souillure, il s’alluma une cigarette.

 

\- Fais-les correctement. Chaque fois que ton front remontera sec, je rajouterai deux minutes d’effort.

 

Il ôta son pied et laissa Rivaï se redresser légèrement pour pouvoir respirer, le visage poisseux et dégoulinant d’eau sale. Le souffle brûlant, il se remit à effectuer l’exercice ridicule. Camille était un maître dans cet art malsain. Il savait où frapper… Et cette punition était sublimement humiliante et répugnante pour Rivaï. Le jeune homme pensait que le boss avait tapé pile dans la bonne idée, mais la bagarre déclenchée avec Bachir avait véritablement horripilé Camille et ce dernier ne comptait pas s‘arrêter là.

 

Tandis que les hommes présents dans la pièce ne savaient trop comment réagir, prisonniers de l’ambiance étouffante et malsaine, Camille interpella ceux qui faisaient mine de s’éclipser et leur intima de rester. Il se dirigea vers une petite commode, farfouilla dedans et en sortit une longue langue de cuir qu’il découpa pour en tirer une lanière d’une soixantaine de centimètres. Il revint alors vers Rivaï qui continuait de pomper bêtement dans la flaque répugnante et déclara :

 

\- Prends ton temps, applique-toi. Descends mieux que ça. Bon, fit-il en s’adressant à l’assemblée, écoutez vous autres. À chaque fois qu’il sera remonté, l’un de vous se servira de cette petite lanière, je veux entendre le claquement sur son dos. Chacun donne un coup. Ne vous bousculez pas, vous aurez tous le temps de transmettre à notre camarade ici présent votre bonne amitié. Ne soyez pas timides, on sait que chacun de vous en rêve. Profitez donc de l’occasion messieurs. Qui veut commencer ?

 

Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le bruit humide des paumes de Rivaï se pressant contre le sol trempé. Bachir s’avança en premier, ne résistant pas à l’invitation grotesque. Camille lui tendit la lanière sans un mot et alors que Rivaï poussait sur ses bras une énième fois, l’eau sale lui dégoulinant du menton, il entendit Bachir s’approcher et n’eut pas le temps d’appréhender. Le coup claqua contre son dos, suffisamment amorti par le tissu du sweat gris d’Aleb. Rivaï ravala sa respiration, les muscles crispés.

 

Bachir devait être infiniment déçu d’avoir déjà usé son tour pour si peu de résultat et à regret, il passa la lanière à son voisin. Le coup suivant ne se fit pas attendre. Le suivant, puis le suivant. Le claquement de la lanière émettait un son calfeutré, étouffé par l’épaisseur des vêtements de Rivaï qui le protégeaient encore.

Le sweat gris constituait un rempart éphémère de protection face aux coups qui pleuvaient, amortissant l’impact avec de moins en moins d’efficacité et Rivaï sentit clairement la déchirure du tissu sous un énième claquement. Le vêtement se lacérait lentement, laissant la lanière atteindre la chair peu à peu.

 

Camille avait raison. Ils en rêvaient tous. Cet exercice humiliant n’en ravissait que peu d’entre eux, la plupart de ces hommes ayant gravé dans leurs entrailles des valeurs d’honneur obscures. Mais aucun n’appréciait Rivaï. Et si tous les respectaient, le voir à genoux, à leur merci, leur prouvait qu’il n’était pas inatteignable et Rivaï le sentait. Ces imbéciles s’amusaient presque de le regarder se hâter presque de revenir vers le sol, le nez dans la crasse humide, pour échapper au prochain coup qui tomberait lorsqu’il pousserait de nouveau sur ses bras.

 

Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Chacun d’eux… Chaque contraction de ses muscles, chaque coup de fouet, chaque goutte de sueur et d’eau dégueulasse lui coulant du visage les rapprochaient du jour où ils paieraient pour tout ça, pour le reste. Il n’en laisserait aucun. Les saigner comme des porcs, leur broyer les os, leur arracher la vie de la manière qui leur ferait regretter mille fois la moindre de leurs actions au sein du clan. Voilà ce qui faisait battre son cœur à cette instant avec une ferveur rageuse.

 

Et alors que ces pensées explosaient en gerbes sanglantes dans son esprit, Rivaï se sentait sonner faux. Atrocement faux. La cruauté le débectait, et pourtant elle lui embrassait le cœur. Il rêvait si fort de pouvoir la diriger contre chacun de ces hommes que ses épaules en frémissaient. Il voulait les mettre à genoux, leur faire ressentir la souffrance inhumaine qu’il avait infligé à tant de prisonniers au nom de ce qu’ils prônaient, leur faire payer au centuple chaque coup qui venait lacérer son propre dos.

Il savait qu’il ne souhaitait au fond que les éliminer proprement s’ils se dressaient sur son chemin de vengeance, mais à cet instant, une férocité sanguinaire lui hurlait son envie de les consumer dans la douleur.

 

Les dents serrées, la mâchoire contractée par l’effort plus que par la souffrance grandissante, il fixait sans ciller son propre reflet, flou et bourbeux dans la flaque grise qui salissait son visage chaque fois qu’il descendait sur ses avant-bras et que les tissus protégeant son dos se déchiraient lentement, se teintant légèrement de rouge.

 

\- Oh. Que se passe-t-il ?

 

Les visages se tournèrent vers Herzéphyr qui venait d’entrer et observait la scène sous l’ombre de son chapeau.

 

\- Il se passe qu’on remet classiquement à sa place un agité, répondit Camille en croisant les bras.

 

La ronde de flagellation continuait sans perturbation et Herzéphyr ne quitta pas le spectacle des yeux en s’approchant de son homologue.

 

\- Ils vont vraiment l’abîmer, fit-il remarquer.

\- Mais non.

\- Camille, c’est assez. Je pense que le message est passé.

 

Camille n’adressa pas un regard à son interlocuteur, fixant sévèrement le déroulement de la sentence. En entendant l’objection d’Herzéphyr, les hommes commencèrent à hésiter à poursuivre le châtiment.

 

\- Eh bien ? héla-t-il à leur intention. Continuez.

\- Non, arrêtez ça immédiatement.

 

L’ordre contradictoire des deux boss rendirent les hommes confus, suspendant leurs gestes.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que vous avez à être tous si contrariants aujourd’hui ? grinça Camille en fusillant Herzéphyr du regard.

\- Si j’entends claquer ce fouet encore une seule fois, répliqua le concerné à l’intention des gars, je le fais avaler à celui qui le tenait. Rivaï, arrête de pomper et mets-toi en gainage, ça t’apprendra à jouer les rebelles de cour de récré. Les autres, occupez-vous de vos oignons.

 

Camille serra les dents et, secouant la tête avec agacement, il saisit le bras de Herzéphyr et l’emmena dans un coin de la pièce tandis que tous comprenaient qu’il valait mieux emplir la salle d’un bruit de fond parasite et ils se mirent à ébaucher quelques conversations futiles.

 

\- Depuis combien de temps l’entraînes-tu ? siffla Camille. Enfin, le _prépares-_ tu à s’entraîner sérieusement ? Plus de deux mois il me semble. Il serait temps de penser à passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Justement, cette semaine je comptais lui faire passer l’équipement et commencer l’entraînement à la manœuvre. Devine quoi ? Il y a des sangles dans le dos. Déjà qu’il n’est pas franchement à l’aise avec le fatrac, si en plus les sangles frottent contre des blessures fraîches, je ne risque pas de pouvoir en tirer grand-chose.

 

Camille, gardant son sang-froid immuable, étrécit les yeux et désigna avec un mélange de mépris et d’exaspération Rivaï, appuyé sur ses avant-bras dans l’eau sale.

 

\- Y-a-t-il seulement quelque chose à en tirer, bon sang ? Il est notre meilleur élément mais nous ne pouvons presque plus lui confier de jobs avec ces nouveaux plannings étouffants que tu lui ériges. On se prive de lui pour une… lubie ! Nous pourrions placer nos espoirs dans un autre gars. Roch est toujours persuadé que c’est une perte de temps d’initier Rivaï à la manœuvre, et moi je crois en Roch sur ce coup. On a besoin d’un combattant spécialiste de la tridimensionnalité. Il faut compter trois ans à un soldat pour la maîtriser. Nos spécialistes sont moins bons, et Rivaï est tout sauf disposé à ça. Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu’il acquière les bases et un peu de maîtrise ?

\- Crois en ce que je te dis, Camille. Ou plutôt, crois un peu en lui. Il s’accroche, d’une manière qui m’échappe, il s’accroche avec férocité. Camille, je t’assure, quelque chose de surprenant va sortir de ce bonhomme.

 

Camille regarda longuement les yeux noyés dans l’ombre du chapeau et au bout de quelques instants de défiance, il secoua de nouveau la tête et, les lèvres pincées, il siffla quelque chose d’incompréhensible avant de s’écarter, laissant champ libre à Herzéphyr non sans détacher son regard perçant de lui.

 

\- Debout, gamin, appela Herzéphyr en mâchonnant son sempiternel brin de paille.

 

Rivaï expira longuement et, les avant-bras ruisselants et essayant d’endiguer l’engourdissement foudroyant ses épaules, il suivit Herzéphyr qui les fit sortir de la pièce, empruntant le petit escalier qui les mena à ce qui lui servait de salle d’entraînement. Herzéphyr ferma la porte et, observant les lacérations rougissant le sweat du garçon et l’expression durcie de son visage, il ordonna :

 

\- Vire ta veste, et appuie-toi là.

 

Rivaï s’exécuta et courba l’échine en appuyant ses mains sur le dossier d’une vieille chaise. Pendant qu’Herzéphyr remplissait une coupelle d’eau, le jeune homme essayait de maîtriser le tremblement de ses poings resserrés. Son coup de sang était légèrement retombé mais une grande amertume continuait de bouillir, exacerbant la douleur jusque-là ignorée. Ça faisait un mal de chien, bordel… Si la fonctionnalité de son corps n’était pas nécessaire à la Triple Dague, Camille lui aurait sans hésité brisé les os des mains ou brûlé la langue. Et si le bizutage que lui avait fait subir ce serpent de boss lors de son entrée dans le réseau avait été effroyablement éprouvant, ces cinq minutes de flagellation étaient presque plus douloureuses, décuplées par la colère sourde qui le ravageait en silence.

 

Herzéphyr revint vers lui et versa sans ménagement le contenu du récipient sur les plaies à vif. Rivaï n’essaya même pas d’endiguer le sursaut de surprise et de douleur qui le secoua..

 

\- Rien de grave, souffla la Dague. Ne fais pas ta chochotte. Demain ça aura commencé à cicatriser.

 

Herzéphyr versa deux autres coupelles d’eau sur son dos, le nettoyant des petits lambeaux de chair. Ce faisant, il déclara sur un ton sec :

 

\- Tu as caqueté, alors que tu connais la chanson… J’aimerais éviter que Camille ne t’écorche vif mais il a bien raison de te mater, j’en ai plus qu’assez aussi de ta forte tête.

 

Alors que Rivaï restait immobile, laissa l’eau glisser sur les blessures, Herzéphyr lui attrapa les cheveux et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière. Les yeux fiévreux de Rivaï fixèrent le visage camouflé par l’ombre du chapeau. Il pinça les lèvres, retenant une envie virulente de lui cracher à la figure. Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence, Herzéphyr ne desserrant pas sa poigne avant de dire :

 

\- Tu es une sacrée emmerde, bon dieu. Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Qu’est-ce qui cloche ? On n’est pas des enfants de cœur, mais tu n’ne es sûrement pas un non plus. Tu es la même pourriture enragée que nous autre. Que moi. Si tu as ta place quelque part, c’est seulement ici. Appartenir au réseau, c’est ce que la cité pouvait t’offrir de plus digne et aujourd’hui, c’est tout ce que tu as. Remplis ton devoir, ou meurs, tu n’as pas d’autre alternative. Il n’y aura pas indéfiniment d’avertissements.

 

Il relâcha Rivaï et, s’essuyant les mains sur une serviette, il lui lança :

 

\- Tu n’en as pas fini pour aujourd’hui.

 

Herzéphyr lui désigna le petit portique dressé dans un coin de la salle. Il connaissait l’exercice. Se suspendre par les pieds à la grande barre latérale, à deux mètres du sol. Deux sacs de sables suspendus aux piliers de soutien. Muni d’un gobelet dans chaque main, vider peu à peu les seaux en remplissant deux baquets posés au sommet de chaque pilier. La remontée à la seule force des muscles du dos, des cuisses et du plastron était éprouvante dès le cinquième mouvement. Rivaï écouta d’une oreille morte Herzéphyr lui ordonner de faire l’exercice jusqu’à son retour. Quand les baquets en hauteur seraient pleins, les revider dans les seaux suspendus et recommencer. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu’à ce que la contraction des abdominaux lui donne envie de vomir, que la sensation de déchirement des muscles dorsaux se fasse insurmontable, que les cuisses soient cuisantes de douleur, que la tête donne l’impression d’exploser.

Et recommencer.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Et encore.

 

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit au retour d’Herzéphyr, un rayon lumineux transperça l’obscurité et éclaira le petit portique. En faisant un pas dans la pièce, Herzéphyr vit la silhouette de Rivaï, encore suspendue à la barre, se laisser glisser par terre et y rester étendue, les bras en croix et un bruit sifflant de respiration ardue emplissant la salle.

La fraîcheur du sol brûlait son dos fiévreux et ses membres étaient si lourds qu’ils lui semblaient se fondre avec le ciment. Les yeux mi-clos et les oreilles bourdonnantes, il ne s’était jamais retrouvé dans un tel état d’épuisement. Effectuer une remontée de plus lui donnait l’impression qu’il en aurait crevé.

 

 

Herzéphyr s’approcha et se pencha vers lui et, le visage toujours dans l’ombre de son chapeau, sembla l’observer comme on examine un animal que l’on ne serait pas certain d’avoir abattu. Il saisit le visage du jeune homme dans ses doigts pour lui tourner la tête et Rivaï, la vue floutée, réalisa avec difficulté que l’homme prenait quelques instants pour le regarder, fixant les yeux gris brouillés d’épuisement.

Son souffle était terriblement court. Chaque inspiration était une torture mais peu à peu, il sembla retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et il entendit Herzéphyr s’éloigner, un bruit d’écoulement d’eau puis l’homme revint vers lui. Une pensée traversa l’esprit de Rivaï. La même sensation que lorsqu’il s’était effondré, la tête ensanglantée, en remontant du niveau inférieur et qu’il avait entrevu un choucas. La silhouette de la Dague le faisait penser à un choucas. Dans son état actuel, un des épurateurs de la cité l’aurait assurément abattu, le jugeant agonisant.

 

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu y serais encore, commenta Herzéphyr. Tu allais vraiment continuer jusqu’à en mourir, stupide gamin. Ouvre le bec.

 

Rivaï le fixa, et une moue fronça son nez. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, lui prit l’outre des mains et se mit à boire goulument l’eau glacée.

 

\- Ce n’est pas fini, lança Herzéphyr. Je te laisse vingt minutes pour aller manger un bout, passer aux chiottes et souffler un peu, puis tu ramènes tes fesses. On reprend l’entraînement.

 

Rivaï ne répondit pas. Lorsqu’il se leva, ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous lui et il se retint à ce qui lui passait sous la main : le bras de Herzéphyr. Il s’attendit à ce que ce la Dague le repousse violemment mais ce dernier ne broncha pas. La fermeté de son avant-bras offrit à Rivaï un appui pour se redresser tant bien que mal et il sentit presque l’homme l’accompagner afin de l’aider à se redresser. Sous les yeux de son bourreau, il sortit de la salle, le dos broyé par la tension. Son corps était si douloureux que l’idée de faire pénétrer quoi que ce soit dans son estomac lui donnait la nausée, pourtant il devait absolument nourrir et hydrater ses muscles pour ne pas s’effondrer dans les prochaines heures.

 

Herzéphyr le vit revenir après le laps de temps indiqué, et l’accueillit en tapotant une caisse à côté de lui.

 

\- Allez, on enchaîne avec un exercice un peu plus relax. Un simple gainage.

\- Ouais…

 

Rivaï connaissait la chanson. Il se mit en position, les avant-bras appuyés au sol, les pieds surélevés sur une caisse de ciment, le corps droit comme une planche.

 

\- Jusqu’à ce que tu reviennes, grinça Rivaï en énonçant ce que Herzéphyr voulait entendre, le lui rabâchant à chaque fois.

 

La Dague quitta la salle, laissant de nouveau Rivaï seul avec ses efforts amers. Il expira longuement, laissant s’écouler les secondes, puis les minutes, de plus en plus longues. La douleur lancinant ses épaules, familière, s’étala jusqu’à ses reins, l’obligeant à mobiliser toute sa concentration pour ne pas ployer le dos. Les yeux fermés, la sueur lui coulant sur le nez, le menton et gouttant au sol entre ses avant-bras, il contracta son esprit dans une autre dimension, verrouillant son corps dans cette position et retirant ses pensées pour endurer à l’infini. Le temps s’écoulait comme une longue vipère.

 

Il repensait à ces mots qui lui étaient sortis de la bouche. « Je ferai toujours des exceptions pour ma famille »… Est-ce que cette déclaration qu’il n’avait pas maîtrisée valait le coup d’avoir enduré ce coup de semonce ? Et surtout, l’avait-il vraiment pensée ? Aleb. Est-ce qu’il tenait assez à lui pour mettre en déroute ses propres plans au nom de son ami, si des évènements imprévus l’y amenaient ? La frontière entre son désir d’arriver à ses fins et celui de préserver Al était atrocement floue.

 

Soudain, un grincement le sortit de ses pensées et lui fit relever la tête. Alors que la porte s’ouvrait, éclairant faiblement la salle, il s’apprêta à relâcher la tension à l’arrivée de son boss. Ce n’était pas Herzéphyr qui faisait son entrée, et Rivaï lâcha un soupir sec lorsque deux voix le saluèrent d’une voix moqueuse.

 

\- Salut petit mec ! La forme ?

 

Joanne et Maxine. Les deux femmes du réseau. Louves amères et féroces hurlant avec les loups, s’imposant avec la meute, moins cruelles que les hommes mais tout aussi brutales.

 

Elles étaient plus grandes que lui et dans ce milieu rude et masculin où elles avaient joué des coudes et des crocs pour appuyer leur position et forcer un respect relatif, elles jouissaient de leur supériorité de hauteur face à Rivaï. Elles ne s’en amusaient jamais ouvertement, ayant parfaitement conscience de la dangerosité létale du jeune homme et au fond, elles ne le détestaient pas. Au contraire, elles nourrissaient un certain respect à son égard, mais les lois du réseau les poussaient instinctivement à venir profiter de leur supériorité dès qu’elles le pouvaient et à se mesurer au garçon lorsqu’elles se savaient à l’abri.

 

Rivaï respectait leur combat constant, leur lutte pour éviter de se faire écraser. Elles avaient connu beaucoup de souffrances, d’humiliations, de solitude, et s’en étaient servi pour garder une longueur d’avance sur ceux qui les étouffaient, pour mieux se redresser. Elles étaient de vraies combattantes.

 

Maxine était tombée enceinte l’année précédente. Pour le travail, elle avait dû se décider à s’arracher l’enfant, mais le travail de la Faiseuse d’anges l’avait affaiblie pendant plus d’un mois. Quand elle était revenue, tous les efforts qu’elle avait faits pour se hisser à la hauteur des hommes avaient été réduits à néant. Elle avait dû travailler avec plus de hargne, cogner plus fort, avoir plus de répartie, s’aiguiser pour survivre au sein de la meute qui l’acceptait de nouveau lentement comme une égale.

Rares étaient les hommes qui les considéraient naturellement, elle et Joanne, telles quelles. Rivaï en faisait partie. Cela n’empêchait pas les deux femmes de profiter de la situation pour se payer sa tête.

 

Maxine désigna les zébrures roses qui lézardaient le dos nu du jeune homme.

 

\- Eh ben, j’ai entendu dire que tu étais la star de la soirée, hier ! Putain, ils t’ont pas raté les couillus !

\- Dommage, on était en patrouille… J’aurais bien aimé me dérouiller un peu en faisant claquer ce fouet !

 

Déclarant cela, Joanne donna une grande claque sur le dos meurtri du jeune homme, le faisant tressaillir. Ce mouvement fit éclater de rire les deux femmes.

 

Elles continuaient de caqueter autour de lui, et Rivaï dut serrer les dents pour ne pas exploser.

 

\- Ben alors, t’as l’air près à te chier dessus !

\- Et ça t’étonne, alors que vous ramenez votre cul pour faire vos emmerdeuses ?

\- Hé, dis donc ! Ça m’a l’air un peu trop facile, ton exercice ! coupa Joanne. Je vais t’aider à te concentrer plutôt sur ce que tu fais, au lieu de te muscler la langue à papoter !

 

Ni l’une ni l’autre n’étaient ni très épaisses ni très lourdes, mais Joanne avait une petite armature musculeuse qui pesait son poids et les bras fatigués de Rivaï la sentirent clairement peser sur son dos lorsqu’elle s’affala sur lui, s’appliquant à se faire la plus lourde possible. La salope.

 

\- Ah ! On dit plus rien hein ! ricana-t-elle en s’installant confortablement, foutant complètement en l’air le long travail qu’avait effectué Rivaï en essayant de répartir efficacement l’énergie tout le long de son dos pour maintenir le gainage.

\- Allez, Rivaï, éclata de rire Maxine. Si tu nous files disons 30% de ta future paye, je peux essayer de la convaincre d’être plus gentille avec toi !

\- Tu n’as p… - _nhf !_

 

Il ne put finir sa phrase, ses bras manquant de lâcher lorsque Joanne s’amusa à sautiller sur son dos, comme une diva testant la qualité de son fauteuil.

 

\- Mauvaise réponse.

\- Il a l’air de peiner, se moqua Maxine.

 **-** Disdonc, Rivaï, on t’a jamais dit qu’il fallait jamais sous-entendre qu’une femme est lourde ! Allez, un peu de tenue, sale goujat !

\- Oi. Les gars.

 

Les deux filles se retournèrent d’un seul bloc alors qu’Herzéphyr, entrant dans la pièce, les interpellait.

 

\- Qui vous a permis de venir emmerder l’animal ?

\- Euh, désolée patron, s’excusa Joanne, confuse, en descendant du dos de Rivaï qui lâcha un soupir de soulagement. On…

\- Jo’, coupa sévèrement la Dague. J’ai un travail pour toi. Tu vas me trouver quelqu’un. Amène tes fesses, je vais t’expliquer. Max’, si tu comptes continuer à lui pourrir la vie fais-le de manière utile, rajoute-lui des poids sur le dos. Tu trouveras des rondelles de ciment au fond de la salle, sous le portique.

\- Oui, m’sieur !

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

Cela faisait presque dix minute que Rivaï se tenait debout, dans la nuit du souterrain, face à la petite cahute cabossée de Squirrel sans se décider à passer le seuil. Il était vidé et avait presque fini par croire qu’il ne reverrait jamais l’extérieur de la salle d’entraînement. Les rues putrides de la cité en étaient presque lumineuses. Il n’avait pas la force de voir Aleb, même s’il en avait foncièrement envie. Alors il s’était retrouvé ici. Il ignorait si la jeune femme était partie… Si tel était le cas, une certaine appréhension du gouffre enracinait ses pieds au sol, l’empêchant d’avancer. Il inspira longuement et tourna la poignée.

 

Squirrel était là. Assise sur le lit, tissant entre ses doigts habiles un petit bracelet gris, blanc et rouge. Squirrel, qui piaillait toute seule, entrecoupant ses propos confidentiels de quelque vers fredonné. Squirrel, enveloppée dans la grande cape verte, au dos de laquelle étaient tissées deux grandes ailes. Ces ailes de la liberté, ailes bâtardes qu’elle avait cousues à sa manière, et qui s’étalaient dans son dos alors qu’elle était ici, entre les quatre murs enfoncés de sa baraque branlante, sous terre. Rivaï resta stupéfait quelques instants sur le seuil, ne sachant trop quoi dire à celle qu’il s’était persuadé ne plus revoir si facilement.

 

\- Eh bien, je croyais ne plus te voir ! s’exclama soudain Squirrel sans relever les yeux, faisant écho aux pensées de Rivaï, mais comme si elle venait cependant de remarquer sa présence. Ne pas venir me rendre visite en plusieurs mois, espèce d’idiot !

\- Nous nous sommes vus il y a quelques jours à peine en vérité, Squirrel.

\- Vraiment ? Oh, tu sais, je ne saisis pas bien les nuances du temps ! rit la jeune femme. Allez, grouille-toi de poser tes fesses, le potage est tout chaud !

 

Elle remarqua le regard marqué du jeune homme, les cernes qui creusait ses yeux.

 

\- Tu as une mine horrible.

\- Toi aussi, rétorqua Rivaï en désignant le visage mutilé de la jeune femme.

\- Ha ha ha ! s’esclaffa-t-elle en renversant la tête, avant de prendre soudain une expression sérieuse, plus douce. Tu reviens de loin hein.

 

Rivaï s’approcha d’elle et répéta en tapotant sa tête, sa voix camouflant à peine une certaine douceur.

 

\- Toi aussi.

\- Oui. De très loin.

\- Mais tu es revenue pourtant.

\- Le voyage m’a épuisée d’ailleurs. Dépêche-toi de te joindre à moi pour le repas !

 

Rivaï acquiesça sans un mot. Squirrel était revenue. La vraie Squirrel. Enfermée dans ses murs, elle s’était trouvé une source d’énergie valant la peine de continuer à _vivre_. Et son esprit s’était réparé. Rivaï se sentait vidé, physiquement éprouvé, rongé jusqu’à la moelle. Il n’était qu’une enveloppe livide mais à cet instant, retrouver son amie était ce qu’il aurait pu espérer de mieux.

Alors qu’ils mangeaient, Squirrel demanda sur son habituel ton décalé :

 

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu n’es pas allé voir la fille de la maison de passe.

\- Et, qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Rien, je le constatais simplement. Au début j’avais cru que tu avais un faible pour elle, à aller la retrouver régulièrement.

\- Mésange ? fit Rivaï avec un petit rictus. Pas mon genre.

\- Et c’est quoi, ton genre ?

\- Le genre cul-de-jatte borgne et défigurée, fit-il en levant les yeux pour les planter dans celui de la jeune femme.

 

La voix de Squirrel explosa dans un grand éclat de rire en cascade qui bascula sa tête en arrière et emplit toute la cahute. Ce rire, qui ricochait contre les murs et la poitrine de Rivaï, répandit dans le cœur de celui-ci un baume merveilleux. Alors qu’elle cessait peu à peu de rire aux éclats, il secoua légèrement la tête.

 

\- Tu es une imbécile.

\- Et toi un salopard, fit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens avec un sérieux soudain. Et pourtant, ça m’a toujours fait plaisir d’être avec toi.

\- Je viens de le dire, c’est parce que tu es une imbécile, rétorqua Rivaï, avec plus de douceur cette fois.

 

Il posa sa main sur la tête bouclée de la jeune femme, l’ébouriffant tandis que les mots ne trouvaient pas le chemin pour passer ses lèvres. _Je suis content que tu sois encore là._

 

\- Où aurais-je dû aller ? s’étonna la jeune femme, lisant dans ses pensées et comme si leur conversation du matin n’avait jamais eu lieu. Tant que tu battras la campagne en t’écorchant sur la moindre ronce que tu rencontres et que tu te traîneras ici comme un enfant blessé, je serai là pour te guérir.

\- Trop généreuse.

\- Moui, je sais. Je suis comme ça moi.

 

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Rivaï et il ébouriffa de nouveau la tignasse blonde de la jeune femme. Après avoir fini d’avaler leur potage, Rivaï fit une vaisselle rapide et efficace, alla sa débarbouiller puis se coucha sur la paillasse, bientôt rejoint par Squirrel. Le sommeil commençait à alourdir les paupières de Rivaï quand, dans le noir, la voix claire de Squirrel déclara :

 

\- Dis donc, je me disais qu…

\- Oh, ça y est, soupira Rivaï en enfonçant son visage dans l’oreiller. J’en étais sûr, voilà le moment parlotte du soir… Pourquoi tu ne causes pas la journée, quand on n’est **pas** censé dormir ?

\- Je me disais, reprit Squirrel. L’homme que tu as amené l’autre jour, ce soldat…

\- L’homme que j’ai amené l’autre jour ? répéta Rivaï en relevant la tête, perplexe. Attends, tu veux dire le type auquel j’ai fait visiter le souterrain il y a presque un mois de ça ? Pourquoi tu m’en parles maintenant ?

\- Si tu arrêtais de me couper, je pourrais en placer une. J’y repensais…Ce soldat, je comprends pourquoi il te fascine tant. Il a trouvé ce à quoi tu t’accroches, toi, par dépit. Un objectif.

 

Elle laissa un court silence suspendre ses mots dans l’obscurité mais Rivaï n’ajouta rien. Piqué d’une certaine curiosité, il attendait la suite. Squirrel tourna la tête vers lui et le jeune homme savait que son œil aveugle le voyait distinctement dans le noir.

 

\- Tu n’es pas un survivant Rivaï, poursuivit-elle. Tu crois que c’est là le but de ton existence : anticiper, esquiver, cogner, vaincre, être plus malin, plus prévoyant, plus rapide, plus fort, survivre, simplement. Mais tu as tort, tu n’es pas fait pour vivre seulement cette existence d’animal que tu te donnes. Tu es un combattant ! Comme Erwin Smith. Comme ta mère, comme mon frère. Tu te donnes des objectifs et c’est pour les atteindre que tu te débats.

Quelqu’un comme toi n’est rien sans un véritable but. Je ne crois pas que tu cherches à abattre la Triple Dague par désir de vengeance. Tu n’es pas assez triste, bête et traumatisé pour sacrifier plus de dix années de ta vie, ton enfance, ton adolescence, dans un but aussi futile. Tu poursuis cet objectif car c’est le seul que tu as pu te donner ici. Tu as besoin de quelque chose au nom de quoi te battre, pour t’y jeter à corps perdu, parce que tu es comme ça. Passionné. Tu ne renonces pas, tu centres tous tes efforts sur ta victoire. Voilà pourquoi sans le comprendre, tu te retrouves en la personne de ce soldat. Rivaï, les gens comme toi ne sont rien sans rêve véritable.

 

Cette dernière phrase cogna le cœur de Rivaï et suspendit sa respiration. Cependant aucune réponse ne lui vint et, serrant les lèvres, il ne put qu’écouter Squirrel poursuivre.

 

\- Je sais que tu te prépares à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Enfin, tu te prépares à t’y préparer. Tu auras bientôt peut-être les capacités et la technique d’un soldat (bien que tu ne sois pas franchement doué). Tu veux vraiment te servir de ces capacités pour poursuivre ta lubie ?

\- C’est exactement mon but.

\- Rivaï, pourquoi ne pas te détourner de cette chimère futile et oser vivre à l’extérieur ?

 

Le brun était sceptique : la situation ne s’était-elle pas inversée ? Voilà qu’elle le pressait d’accomplir exactement ce que lui-même avait prêché auprès d’elle.

 

\- Tu essaies encore de me corrompre ? grinça le garçon avec sarcasme. C’est toi qui veux vivre au-dehors. N’étends pas ton rêve à tout le monde.

\- Je ne rêve pas non plus de vivre au-dehors. Je rêve de vivre tout court.

\- Tu l’as dit toi-même : il vaut mieux se trouver un objectif que s’agiter dans le vide. Je me fiche que le mien ne sois pas louable, je me le suis fixé et je m’y tiendrai, voilà tout ce qui compte.

\- C’est ce que j’ai dit. Tu te fiches que ce soit louable, ou ridicule, ou inhumain… Tu veux juste que ce soit ardu et que ça canalise toute ton énergie. Moi je crois que tu es simplement un peu lâche. Tu n’as pas l’audace de te trouver un objectif constructif qui pourrait t’emmener ailleurs.

 

Il lui lança un regard absolument sceptique et sarcastique que, il en était sûr, elle verrait.

 

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer en te rendant la monnaie de ta pièce. Je réalise que tu es n’es pas un idiot. Tu es juste un lâche. Continue de voir Erwin Smith. Ce n’est pas quelqu’un d’ici qui saura t’apporter ce que tu cherches.

 

Elle lui tapota le front de l’index dans un geste explicitement taquin, en contraste avec le sérieux de ses mots.

 

\- C’est pour ça que tu t’accroches à ce soldat blond. Il atténue ta propre frustration.

\- Arrête ça, coupa Rivaï en balayant la main de Squirrel. Arrête d’étaler tes suppositions, arrête de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Juste, arrête. Laisse la tête des gens tranquille.

 

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre et Squirrel murmura :

 

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je te l’ai dit mille fois : mon humanité, elle ne se voit peut-être plus vraiment dans mon apparence, mais je la retrouve dans le plaisir que j’ai à prendre soin des autres, et de toi. C’est ma manière de veiller sur toi ! Quelqu’un qui ne se préoccupe que de soi, de ses intérêts personnels et de sa survie n’est qu’un animal. Mais… Être humain, ça s’apprend lentement.

 

Erwin Smith lui avait dit quelque chose de similaire. Ces deux-là avaient un vrai pet au casque, mais Rivaï savait bien qu’aussi fous soient-ils, ils n’étaient pas idiots.

 

L’œil aveugle de Squirrel, depuis tout ce temps, était obstinément posé sur Rivaï. Elle s’approcha de lui et demanda avec un léger sourire, le regard pétillant comme celui d’une enfant.

 

\- Tu me laisserais te regarder ?

 

Il ne répondit pas, surpris par la demande. Interprétant son absence de réponse comme une autorisation, la jeune femme se pencha vers son torse et avant qu’il ne réagisse, elle posa son front contre le sternum du garçon. Son œil aveugle, grand ouvert, collé contre son pectoral gauche, semblait observer fixement quelque chose dans sa poitrine à travers son vêtement, sa chair, à travers ce tatouage infâme auquel elle n’accordait aucune importance. Elle regardait à travers sa chair pour voir ce qu’elle cherchait.

 

\- C’est une drôle de bête, que tu héberges, finit-elle par dire.

 

Rivaï ne répondit pas, sentant comme un rayon irradiant de cet œil mort transpercer sa cage thoracique. Il la sentit se décoller légèrement, mais retint un sursaut lorsqu’elle approcha les lèvres de l’emplacement du cœur qu’elle venait de « regarder ». Les yeux brillants doucement d’un sourire énigmatique, elle murmura quelque chose contre son thorax. Rivaï sentit quelque chose d’étrange se répandre dans sa poitrine, suspendant son souffle.

 

\- C’était quoi ça ?

\- Une formule magique, sourit-elle.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle disait ?

\- Un secret.

 

Elle souffla ces mots, presque imperceptiblement, camouflés dans un petit gloussement malicieux. Squirrel ferma ensuite les yeux comme une enfant facétieuse et sans plus prononcer un mot, se retourna dans le lit et sembla s’endormir presque aussitôt, laissant Rivaï éveillé au milieu des draps, le cœur chaud comme une petite braise.

 

 

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

 

   L’homme emmitouflé dans son manteau fixait sans bouger l’individu assis à la table au fond du bistrot. La rumeur monotone et continuelle de la salle était accentuée des quelques éclats de rire animant la table des joueurs et par le petit air que sifflotait le patron derrière son comptoir. Les lieux étaient tranquilles et sûrs. Le client au fond de la salle attendait patiemment. Pas de doute, c’était l’homme que Joanne avait trouvé.

 

L’individu au long manteau noir s’avança jusqu’à la table de l’inconnu et s’assit en face de lui, le saluant d’un signe de tête. Le client releva le nez : il était plutôt trapu, ne devait pas avoir plus d’une quarantaine d’années et avait les traits encore jeunes, mais une calvitie précoce. De son regard émanait une certaine douceur, ou tout du moins une grande mélancolie.

 

\- Salut l’ami, salua le petit homme. J’ai rendez-vous avec quelqu’un, il paraît. Ce serait vous ?

\- Je ferai l’affaire. Je nous commande quelque chose ?

\- Pas de refus.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse posait sur leur table deux boissons à l’odeur piquante.

 

\- Les types comme vous ne sont pas faciles à trouver, déclara le grand homme au manteau. J’entends par là, les types qui ont connu une certaine femme.

\- Une femme ? rit le trapu. En effet, l’affaire doit pas être facile à dépatouiller si ça se rapporte à UNE nana dans la cité.

\- Mhira.

 

Son petit interlocuteur ne répondit pas, le verre suspendu une seconde à ses lèvres. Ses yeux se plissèrent comme s’il réfléchissait, mais l’homme au manteau savait que le nom avait déjà trouvé son chemin dans son esprit. Le plus petit prit une gorgée et répéta :

 

\- Mhira, vous dites…

\- Vous la connaissiez bien ?

 

L’homme répondit par un vague haussement d’épaule.

 

\- Vous savez, ces femmes-là on les connaît plus ou moins toutes de la même manière. Ça remonte à loin, ça… Mhira, on parle bien d’un petit bout de fille, les cheveux pas sombres, toujours un peu ébouriffés. Des yeux gris…

\- C’est elle.

\- En même temps ça fait quoi, près de vingt ans qu’elle existe plus la p’tite. J’ai pas les souvenirs très clairs, pis on peut pas dire qu’on était des intimes hein. Enfin, des proches. Je vous l’ai dit, c’est une fille qu’on a tous un peu connue quoi, sans vraiment la connaître.

\- C’est une fille comme une autre, disparue depuis des années et tu te souviens encore de son visage et de son nom. Elle a bien dû te marquer un peu. C’est pour ça que je m’intéresse à toi plutôt qu’à n’importe quel autre type qui sera passé dans sa chambre.

\- C’était une brave fille, répondit l’homme après quelques secondes, hochant lentement la tête.

 

Il vit la main de l’inconnu lui tendre une chope de bière, invitation à la confidence.

 

\- Parle-moi un peu d’elle.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que j’vous raconte ? hésita-t-il en saisissant la chope sans plus de manière.

\- Tout. Tout ce dont tu te souviens.

 

Le petit dégarni n’osa pas trop dévisager son interlocuteur et il se passa une main sur le visage, laissant les vagues souvenirs remonter des fin-fonds de sa mémoire.

 

\- Ça m’a bien fait de la peine quand on l’a plus r’vue. Bien de la peine. Elle était pas très claire dans sa tête, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle était gentille ! Un joli petit caractère. Elle était pas bien nette, mais pas bête pour deux sous. Drôle d’oiseau. Elle a commencé le travail tôt… J’avais un vieux camarade qui disait l’avoir visitée alors qu’elle avait pas quinze ans. Là c’est trop tôt, moi je dis non, ça leur fait gagner le sou à ces gosses mais quand même, c’est encore des bébés à c’t’âge-là…

 

L’homme au chapeau s’appuya sur son dossier et expira longuement dans une attitude de lassitude, interrompant le narrateur.

 

\- C’est toi qui m’a dit de te raconter tout ce qui la concernait, vieux, répliqua doucement le petit homme.

\- Continue.

\- Elle avait plus vraiment de famille, à part un vieil oncle… Klave je crois. On avait eu affaire deux ou trois fois tous les deux. C’était un couillon de première, avec qui n’avait-il pas eu d’embrouille, on se le demande. Il fichait pas grand-chose à part aider un tavernier qui couplait son commerce avec une maison de passe. C’est une vieille affaire, la baraque n’existe plus, tout a brûlé y a bien douze ans. Le Phoenix que ça s’appelait. Sacré coin. Mhira, elle a jamais voulu dépendre du bonhomme, alors elle évitait même de traîner dans le quartier.

\- Elle avait perdu le contact avec lui ?

\- Pas complètement, elle lui rendait visite parfois, mais elle était fuyante. Donc elle a commencé dans une autre baraque, un peu miteuse, pas connue. Elle a dû y rester quelques mois avant de foutre le camp et de continuer l’affaire seule. C’était une indépendante. Elle faisait sa maque en autonomie, comme une grande. Puis ça s’est gâté quand la touche a été mise.

 

L’homme au manteau se pencha légèrement, en signe d’intérêt.

 

\- Il paraît qu’un type l’a mise en cloque, elle devait avoir quoi, vingt piges à peine. Lui, c’était juste un gars de passage, d’ailleurs elle a pas vraiment cherché à le retrouver. Elle se fichait bien du pater’ mais savoir qu’elle attendait un poupard, ça lui a encore un peu plus débloqué la tête. Avec le travail, elle pouvait pas le garder mais elle a refusé d’aller voir une Faiseuse d’anges. C’pas qu’elle avait peur de l’opération, hein… Mais ce môme, j’sais pas, elle le voulait sans doute. Les femmes des fois, vous savez… Et celle-là, quand elle voulait quelque chose, c’était une vraie tique !

\- Elle a accouché ?

\- Y paraît.

\- Et le gamin a survécu ?

\- J’sais pas. Je le lui ai jamais vu. Mais vu ce qui suit, je crois que oui. Y en a qui disent qu’elle a filé à l’extérieur, et quand un bruit court ici, il a souvent ses raisons. La p’tite Mhira aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques, le bébé encore mouillé sous le bras, et vlouf ! envolée. Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait aller foutre là-haut, ça je sais pas. Pas sûr qu’elle le savait elle-même, mais la connaissant elle a sûrement fait ça pour le petit. Elle voulait pas qu’il grandisse ici j’imagine. Ou bien la venue de ce môme était un prétexte pour se sauver elle-même, comme une motivation, tu vois. Y avait qu’elle pour fabuler sur l’extérieur.

\- Donc, selon les « on », elle a disparu après que le bébé se soit pointé.

\- Elle avait vraiment plus toute sa tête, elle était un peu hystérique à la fin. Je sais pas avec quel gaillard elle a eu ce *bébé* mais ce serait pas étonnant qu’il ait un pet au casque lui aussi. Ça fait des déréglés ce bazar. Enfin, ils ont filé. On sait que ça sert à rien. On n’est pas fait pour le dehors, nous. Y a le vent qui fait tomber les bronches dans les talons, et les Brigades jouent tellement aux sentinelles qu’on se fait pincer au moindre tour. Qu’est-ce qu’elle allait trafiquer là-haut… Enfin, si elle a pu se trouver un coin où personne l’emmerde, elle coule peut-être des jours heureux avec le mioche, quelque part dans les Murs, dans les montagnes de Maria p’t-être bien. Mais c’est pas ce qu’on dit.

 

Il se pencha vers le grand type et se mit à murmurer.

 

\- Elle aurait pété un câble. Des idées folles dans la tête, vous voyez… Le genre d’idées pas raisonnables. Elle se serait pas contentée d’aller faire sa vie dans un coin. Elle aurait voulu sortir, dehors ! Hors des Murs.

\- En territoire titan ?

\- « On dit », répondit le bonhomme avec un haussement d’épaule. Je vois pas comment ça pourrait arriver. Pourtant vous savez, hein, la populace du dessus, ils savent rien. Allez savoir pourquoi ici, dans notre tanière renfoncée, on a vent plus clairement qu’eux de ce qu’il se passe aux frontières. Et voilà ce qui arrive, aux frontières : y a des gens qui passent ! Enfin, quelques fadas qui tentent de s’aventurer au-dehors. La Police militaire est incroyablement efficace là-dessus, je crois pas qu’ils aient jamais manqué d’abattre les écervelés.

\- Je sais ça.

\- Vraiment ? Bon. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que si la Mhira a tenté le coup, eh ben elle l’a réussi. Elle a sûrement posé le pied en-dehors de Maria. Je sais pas combien de temps ça lui aura duré hein. J’y connais rien en Titans mais ils sont voraces les bougres, paraît-il. Après, pour un peu qu’ils soit sensibles au minois d’une fille et là c’est sûr, la p’tite, elle a pas dû faire long feu !

\- Elle s’est donc fait la malle à l’extérieur, avec le bébé ?

\- Les rumeurs disent que les Bataillons ont trouvé la fille et ont récupéré le rejeton de justesse, et que celui-ci a ré-atterri ici. Mais ça me paraît gros comme histoire. Et je n’ai plus cherché à me renseigner, si Mhira avait disparu, cette affaire n’avait plus d’importance pour moi. En tout cas, elle aura tenté quelque chose avant d’y rester, la petite. Elle avait ce drôle de regard, un peu vide, absent… et pourtant ça vous retournait le cœur sans que vous vous en rendiez compte, parce qu’y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux-là qui montraient autre chose. Un autre chose pas d’ici. Quelque chose qui faisait respirer.

 

Le regard dans le vague, le bonhomme eu un léger sourire et souffla :

 

\- C’était comme un petit éclat de liberté.

\- Oui… Merci.

 

Sans un mot de plus, son interlocuteur se leva, fit rouler quelques pièces sur la table, lui pressa l’épaule et disparut au milieu des clients en sortant du bar.

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

Rivaï se sentait presque bien. Son rythme cardiaque tenait la distance, son énergie ne se gaspillait pas. Il était vraiment en forme, malgré son quinzième tour de parcours.

Il dérapa au sol pour glisser sous les planches installées sur la petite piste, se releva dans son élan pour agripper l’espalier grossier dressé contre le mur.

 

Un véritable parcours du combattant qu’il avait installé avec Herzéphyr. Rivaï préférait cette épreuve aux footings avec les mains derrière la tête ou pieds nus qui duraient des heures, ou autres exercices répétitifs. Au moins celui-ci avait-il une dimension réaliste et applicable en réalité, et était tout de même un peu plus intéressant.

 

Alors qu’il dépassait à toute vitesse le poteau marquant l’arrivée, Herzéphyr, qui était occupé depuis une vingtaine de minutes dans un coin de la salle, l’interpella.

 

\- Si tu as fini, viens voir par là.

 

Rivaï s’approcha et remarqua à quoi son boss travaillait. Herzéphyr arrangeait le portique de suspension qui servirait sans aucun doute à l’exercice de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle.

 

\- Il est temps de passer à la phase supérieure, déclara l’homme. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant un harnais de manœuvre militaire. C’est le harnais que tu portais lors de ta mission au niveau inférieur. Il en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres, vous allez bien vous entendre. Enfile-le.

 

Rivaï se dépatouilla avec le harnais et, finissant de se sangler, il continua d’écouter les instructions d’Herzéphyr.

 

\- Depuis des semaines, nous travaillons à développer et renforcer l’armature musculaire qui te servira à manœuvrer. Juste ce qui est nécessaire. Maintenant, nous allons passer à ta maîtrise de la manœuvre. C’était une folie de t’envoyer là-dessous avec cet équipement, sans la moindre préparation. La seule raison pour laquelle c’est arrivé est que tu étais le seul à pouvoir descendre dans le conduit et à te débrouiller là-bas. Pour remonter, il fallait envisager une issue de secours. Cependant même si c’était plutôt pathétique, tu as réussi à remonter. Roch pourra dire ce qu’il veut, si tu es encore là, c’est qu’il y a bien quelque chose à tirer de toi niveau manœuvre.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c’était si pathétique ?

\- J’ai une très bonne imagination, rétorqua Herzéphyr. Nous allons travailler avec ceci, fit-il en tendant des lestes de ciment. Tu les fixeras aux hanches et au dos. Ça te déséquilibrera et devine quoi, c’est fait exprès ! Je te montre.

 

Il aida Rivaï à accrocher les lestes. Leur poids était raisonnable mais le garçon se souvenait du déséquilibre qu’il avait ressenti en se sentant soulevé la première fois par les câbles. Ces poids allaient indéniablement aggraver son cas.

 

\- Eh non mon cochon, tu n’vas pas rigoler, confirma Herzéphyr en ricanant face à la moue de Rivaï tout en s’occupant d’attacher les câbles du portique au harnais du jeune homme tandis que ce dernier était affairé à finir de fixer ses lestes. C’est en commençant difficile que tu progresseras.

 

Soudain, sans crier gare, Herzéphyr jugea le montage assez solide et il tira d’un coup sec sur une corde. Avant que Rivaï ne comprenne le mécanisme, il se sentit soulevé du sol violemment et il se retrouva cul en l’air, pendu comme un sac de patates.

 

\- Ah elle est belle l’Anémone mortelle. Et tes réflexes alors ? Bon sang, on a tout à apprendre… Bon, te voilà en jolie position, démerde-toi pour te redresser.

 

Rivaï, les fesses toujours en l’air, cessa de lutter un instant et se laissa aller la tête en bas. L’abdomen contracté, il parvint à se redresser mais le déséquilibre des poids le ramena vite à sa position initiale. Herzéphyr ne dit rien, jugeant en silence les efforts de si élève. Le garçon avait parfaitement saisit la notion de déséquilibre constant que prodiguait les câbles, même sans l’aide des lestes fixés à sa ceinture. Retenant une série de jurons, il abandonna l’idée d’essayer de trouver la faille dans ce jeu de funambule. S’il devait se redresser et garder l’équilibre, il avait à forcer la main.

Il cessa de tenter de se redresser en avant et, prenant un peu d’élan, il bascula les jambes en arrières. Le bassin suivit l’élan et sans même qu’il en ait conscience, son corps, aiguisé pendant de longues semaines spécialement pour cet exercice, se contracta pour se redresser dans son élan en arrière.

 

Il s’étonna presque de se retrouver si facilement à l’endroit, mais emporté dans son mouvement il se sentit déjà repartir. Bon sang, il n’allait pas passer la journée à faire des galipettes en l’air !

Ne pas attendre de tomber dans la zone d’équilibre… La forcer. Il avait compris que l’idée était là, pourtant les lestes l’entraînèrent de nouveau. Il finit encore en fâcheuse posture.

 

\- Merde !

 

Sans laisser passer une seconde, il réitéra la manœuvre, décidé à saisir cette notion d’équilibre qui se fichait de lui. Herzéphyr ne fit aucun commentaire mais un léger éclat sembla passer dans ses yeux masqués par l’ombre du chapeau. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent, pincées sur le brin de paille.

 

\- Mh. C’est parti !

 

 

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

Un souvenir, précis, restait vif dans l’esprit de Rivaï. Il y repensait parfois, sans le souhaiter. Les images défilaient lentement au fond de ses yeux et sans qu’il cherche vraiment à l’arrêter, le flot ruisselait dans sa tête.

 

_Peut-être qu’il pleurait. Non, sans doute pas en réalité, mais s’il avait dû se demander ce que l’on ressentait en pleurant vraiment, la déchirure dans sa poitrine, la brûlance de ses yeux, sa vue floutée et le picotement aigre dans son nez auraient été une réponse fidèle. Silencieux, immobile dans l’ombre, il fixait le corps tout aussi immobile d’Ikki. Disloqué, mou, si écrasé dans les confins de l’affaiblissement qu’elle en semblait complètement inanimée. Elle aurait pu être morte. C’est peut-être pour cela que Rivaï pleurait en lui-même sans doute, parce qu’il voyait, morte, l’image de celle qui lui était si chère. Non. Ce qui était à pleurer, était qu’elle était encore en vie, dans cet état. Il n’était qu’un gosse, une brisure de gosse, et pourtant cette vision de violence banalisée lui marqua le cœur au fer rouge, à jamais._

_Il était passé au bordel dans la soirée, mais ne l’avait pas vue. Elle était occupée à l’étage, évidemment. Cependant, cette fois-ci son intuition encore aiguisée d’enfant avait sifflé à son esprit que quelque chose était perturbant. Différent. Malsain. Il avait demandé à voir Ikki mais les filles avaient ri et devant son insistance, Mara l’avait entraîné plus loin. Le vacarme de la salle noyée de lumière, de chaleur et de vapeurs alcoolisées avait étouffé le bruit des coups qui résonnaient contre les murs de la chambre d’Ikki et que lui, avait sentis._

_Une intuition sourde, qui pimentait son cerveau et faisait peser une masse invisible sur sa poitrine, n’avait pas quitté Rivaï et malgré ses tentatives pour essayer de comprendre ce qu’il se passait et d’aller la retrouver, il avait dû attendre que la nuit tombe, et n’avait pu revenir que quand le client avait quitté les lieux. Il ne se souvint plus d’avoir franchi le seuil de l’auberge et gravit les marches, ou d’avoir escaladé le mur. Il ne se souvint pas d’avoir ouvert la porte de la chambre ou d’avoir sauté par la fenêtre. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien du temps écoulé depuis son arrivé ou de comment faire pour respirer, mais cela était égal : les hématomes violacés et sanglants clairsement le corps de la jeune prostituée occupaient toute la place de ses yeux, de ses sens, de son esprit et de son cœur serré comme s’il n’avait pas plus de place que dans une cage thoracique de souris. Les lèvres roses d’Ikki saignaient, un filet écarlate glissait de sa narine pour goutter à son menton. Sa tempe était meurtrie et ses cheveux hirsutes, comme si une tempête les avait agrippés par poignées. Et les marques, les meurtrissures, les stigmates de coups, partout… La poitrine, le ventre, les cuisses, les reins._

_Il ne se demandait pas pourquoi les hommes étaient si brutaux. Il n’y avait rien à se demander : c’était un fait. Les hommes prenaient vie, prenaient forme, et s’exaltaient dans la brutalité. Il ne détestait pas cette brutalité qui était comme une forme délétère flottant tout autour de chaque être de la cité, mais les marques sales qu’elle laissait sur cette personne qu’il aimait tant, elles, il les détestait._

_Et dans l’obscurité, les yeux durs de Rivaï luisaient d’une fureur décuplée par son jeune âge, et baignée de chagrin. Il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que regarder, tétanisé, une flamme extérieure faire danser une lueur morbide sur le corps d’Ikki._

_\- Alors, beau gosse ? s’éleva faiblement la voix de la jeune femme sans qu’elle ait la force de relever la tête. C’est mon corps de rêve qui te fait cet effet ?_

_Les poings de Rivaï étaient si douloureusement serrés que ses bras en tremblaient. Pourquoi plaisantait-elle maintenant, bordel ? Putain de voix, un peu enraillée par l’effort de la légèreté et l’ironie. Putain de peau laiteuse faisant si terriblement ressortir les marques. Putain de cité souterraine. Ce monde qu’il n’arrivait pas à haïr, ce qui aurait été absurde car il ne connaissait rien d’autre, mais qui lui jetait à sa figure de gosse son horreur et sa bestialité. Mais il n’était déjà à moitié plus un gamin. Il était un métissage barbare d’enfant et d’adulte, logeant en lui-même la puérilité et la candeur d’une jeunesse éveillée sur laquelle dégoulinait à grosses gouttes noires la dureté sale des grands, l’en imprégnant naturellement. Il savait, voyait, sentait. Il comprenait tout comme les plus vieux, les adultes qui faisaient mal. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être consolé, bon sang. Il était déjà un petit peu grand, alors pourquoi Ikki agissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi sa voix prenait-elle la forme de la plaisanterie, s’adressant si faussement à lui ?_

_Il n’avait pas envie qu’on lui dise : « eh quoi ? Ce n’est pas si grave, mon gars ! ». Il avait juste envie que ce ne soit vraiment pas grave._

_Sans un mot, il s’était agenouillé devant elle et un bref instant ce fut comme s’il lui demandait pardon. Sa petite main, qui ne savait quoi faire, se posa sur la tête de la jeune femme et la caressa doucement, comme un petit animal. Une caresse qui fit éclater et rouler sur ses joues blêmes et bleues les larmes silencieuses d’Ikki._

_Accroupie près d’elle, comme prenant soin d’un chaton, il avait lavé tout doucement ses plaies, avait passé le linge froid et dégoulinant sur son corps brisé, nettoyant avec toutes les précautions de son cœur et toute sa tendresse enflée de rage les blessures de cette femme qui, seule au monde, comptait pour lui._

_Puis il lui avait tendu la main et l’avait obligée à se lever, l’avait amenée jusqu’au lit et recouverte des draps usés. Rivaï ne se souvenait pas du lendemain. La dernière vision de cette scène, le dernier souvenir de cette sordide soirée était le la respiration d’Ikki dans la chambre, alors qu’il l’avait enveloppée des draps comme un trésor précieux qu’il cherchait à protéger des cruautés du monde._

_Il avait six ans et ses sourcils se fronçaient déjà avec dureté. Il était resté avec elle, la lame du couteau froide contre son ventre. Il avait fini par s’endormir, retombant sur l’oreiller à côté d’elle. Une mère et son enfant, un frère et une sœur enchaînés l’un à l’autre, des jumeaux, des amants chastes et purs, des amis au cœur irrémédiablement entremêlé, des animaux blessés se réchauffant l’un l’autre._

Le souvenir d’Ikki allégeait et serrait le cœur de Rivaï

Dans sa lutte acharnée et silencieuse contre la Triple Dague, dans ce combat qui durait depuis près de dix ans et auquel, comme l’avait souligné Squirrel, il avait consacré chaque journée de sa vie, Rivaï se demandait parfois si toute cette énergie dépensée, cette colère retenue, cette haine enflant lentement étaient véritablement dirigées vers le réseau lui-même.

Le souvenir du corps ensanglanté d’Ikki lui donnait plutôt la sensation, viscérale, que son ennemie était la cité elle-même. La cité, et toute l’humanité pourrie qu’elle renfermait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, j’ai reparlé de Mhira, la maman de Rivaï… Pour deux raisons (oui j’aime causer pendant des heures pour me justifier !)  
> Déjà (‘ttention, spoil encore), CHAPITRE 69. Juste chapitre 69. Kushel, please, non mais tuez-moi… Kushel… C’te femme je vous jure, les nanas Ackerman, c’est quelque chose ! Ça m’a donné envie de reparler d’elle dans mon histoire même si du coup ça dérive bien du manga, que c’est pas Kushel, etc.   
> Deuxièmement… j’avais… envie. Juste. Vive les caprices de fanficeuse encore. Donc voilà, ce passage a son utilité dans le dénouement de l’intrigue mais dans la forme, il est un peu (ha, carrément même) redondant par rapport à ce qu’on avait déjà appris dans le chapitre 3.  
> Troisièmement (comment ça j'avais dit DEUX raisons ?), comme je disais, ce passage a quand même une vague utilité. Je vous assure. Il apporte des petites subtilités sur l'affaire. Si si. 
> 
> Quant aux conséquences du coup de sang de Rivaï contre Bachir… Vous allez vous dire que je suis une pauvre sadique mais je vous assure, je ne suis pas du tout une adepte du fouet ! xD Enfin, pas spécialement, je cherchais quelque chose que Camille pouvait additionner à la sentence humiliante pour lui donner plus de poids et impliquer les autres comme témoins ou bourreaux à titre d’exemple, et il faut dire que la flagellation, c’est franchement pratique, presque passe-partout -_- Je n’ai rien trouvé de plus subtil. (alors si vous avez une idée rayonnante, proposez donc !)
> 
> Bon, eh bien… CHAPITRE DIX, À NOUS DEUX !!!!!
> 
> D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et surveillez vos arrières ;)
> 
> (et toi là, Grise, toi... je te guette dans l'ombre de la ruelle, je veux ton avis sur tout ça ma belle ! Même un peu vague (c'est très long ce foutoir il faut dire), mais je ne te laisse pas filer en douce ! ;P)


	10. Sous le cuir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!  
> Ne dites rien, malheureux congénères… Je sais… IL FAIT CHAUD. 
> 
> Petite pensée émue pour ma chère Grise et son défunt ordi... Ma belle lionne ambassadrice de l'APDES, je t'assure que je me suis sentie presque désolée en pensant à tes petits yeux sensibles s'écorchant sur les "Rivaï" mais tu comprendras que Raoul là vraiment, ça le faisait pas. 
> 
> YOOOSH, c’est parti, camarades, le dixième chapitre !!! (l’a pas été simple à boucler, le bougre)

**_« La caresse est le produit d’un long polissage de la bestialité »_ **

_Pierre REVERDY_

 

 

 

Une douzaine de mètres… Non, une quinzaine sans doute, le séparait du sol. Au vu du seul câble le maintenant pendu contre le mur à cette hauteur, il pouvait s’estimer heureux de ne pas avoir le vertige. Cela aurait sans doute été atténué cependant par la pénombre des lieux, une simple lampe à graisse diffusant une lueur désespérément faible qui permettait à peine au jeune homme de distinguer le contour des éléments de la pièce et des objets jonchant le sol. Il inspira et, les dents serrées, enclencha sa commande de manœuvre. Son grappin libre se propulsa vers la poutre soutenant le plafond et s’y ficha, entraînant le corps de Rivaï dans le mouvement. Il avait plusieurs fois manqué de s’assommer sur cette fichue poutre, mais il avait vite saisi la manière de l’appréhender.

À peine fut-il assez près d’elle pour l’effleurer qu’il enclencha avec une légère précipitation nerveuse son deuxième câble et le dirigea vers une autre poutre plus loin. Ça allait le faire… Essayant de ne pas oublier qu’il valait mieux continuer de respirer, il se concentra sur son parcours, les pupilles dilatées à l’extrême pour distinguer la silhouette des obstacles dans la semi-obscurité. Certaines des poutres étaient biscornues, ou parfois tellement branlantes et friables qu’il avait échappé de justesse à la chute alors que son grappin, fiché dans le bois vermoulu, s’en trouvait arraché par son propre poids. Cette fois, il ne s’en sortait pas trop mal. L’exercice était presque devenu facile à force de répétitions, et puis manœuvrer par en-dessous, en se balançant d’un support à l’autre n’était pas le plus hardi. Il savait que la difficulté se trouvait maintenant, après la dernière poutre… Continuer sa lancée en plantant ses grappins non plus dans des « branches » en hauteur, mais à des éléments verticaux. Allez, cette fois serait la bonne !

Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsque ses ancres s’arrachèrent au bois pour se planter dans le premier pan de paroi rocheuse constituant la suite de l’exercice. Et encore une fois, il se laissa surprendre par cette sensation absolument déconcertante, semblable à celle qui l’avait pris de court la première fois, quand il avait dû remonter du niveau inférieur. Il essaya de ramener ses câbles mais ceux-ci refusèrent la manipulation inadaptée et Rivaï manqua de s’écraser contre le mur, heurtant la paroi avec les talons pour éviter de s’y fracasser. La même clownerie que lors de son échappée du niveau inférieur.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous, crétin ? le héla une voix au sol. Tu y étais presque !

 

Suspendu au mur, Rivaï siffla un juron et appuya sur la gâchette pour décrocher ses grappins. Les ancres obéirent cette fois docilement et le jeune homme atterrit en se réceptionnant au pied du mur, encore agacé de son énième erreur. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il ne saisissait pas ? Il avait assimilé très facilement le fonctionnement de la gâchette, avait parfaitement compris la mécanique de l’équipement, des câbles, de la propulsion du gaz… Il activait exactement les bonnes commandes et pourtant, il finissait toujours par se déséquilibrer en l’air, s’écraser contre un mur, ou laisser le harnais lui couper la respiration et l’énergie lors de manœuvres trop sèches.

 

\- Je réessaie, lança-t-il en se préparant à repartir.

\- Calme-toi, trancha Herzéphyr, tu n’es bon à rien là. Tu t’acharnes sans comprendre où est le souci.

 

Rivaï n’était pas idiot. Bien sûr qu’il s’évertuait à comprendre à quel moment de la pratique il échouait. Le souci était qu’il avait l’impression que sa manœuvre toute entière était une énorme blague sans queue ni tête et qu’il brassait du vent. C’était exactement ça, littéralement. Du putain de vent.

Herzéphyr coinça son bout de paille entre ses molaires pour cracher en biais, il lâcha à son tour une ombre de juron et déclara :

 

\- Arrête de penser comme tu le fais habituellement.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Tu as une approche trop… terre-à-terre, tu mises tout sur ton équilibre au sol et tes appuis fermes. T’as besoin de sentir le sol sous tes pieds, de sentir ton tremplin quand tu prends un élan et de voir exactement où tu vas atterrir. Là, tu es dans la merde parce qu’il n’y a plus de contact avec le sol, tu oublies, wooooof, plus de sol du tout. Il y a le vide, le vent, la force du gaz, tes câbles et ton corps, et c’est tout ça que tu dois bricoler ensemble pour réaliser ta manœuvre. Pourquoi on a piétiné pendant des semaines pour te renforcer à ton avis ? Utilise un peu ce que tu as développé, ce sont ces points-là qui sont la clé de ton équilibre et de tes enchaînements.

\- J’essaie, figure-toi. Je me demande justement si ce n’est pas en étant obnubilé par ça que je finis toujours par perdre le fil et à me prendre littéralement un mur. C’est tellement perturbant, grimaça le jeune homme. Comme si on… volait, et qu’on a beau battre des bras, on ne maîtrise rien.

\- Sans blague ? Ce n’est pas dans la conception humaine de voler, c’est tout sauf naturel pour nous. Alors si tu veux y parvenir, ne pense tout simplement pas comme un humain. Ne considère pas que tu as quatre membres opposables, un bassin épaté, tout ce bordel bien pratique.Revois ta manière de sentir ton environnement, de te sentir toi-même, de te visualiser dans l’espace. Tu n’es plus un bipède, tu ne sais plus marcher, plus courir. Le sol s’est effondré. Il n’y a que des stalactites autour de toi. Ta seule manière d’avancer, si tu ne veux pas tomber, c’est de te déplacer de l’une à l’autre sans espérer trouver appui à terre.

 

Rivaï expira longuement, les yeux baissés sur son équipement tridimensionnel comme s’il s’attendait à ce que celui-ci lui offre le grand secret de la manœuvre.

 

\- Les câbles sont une extension de toi, expliqua Herzéphyr. Tu ne dois pas avoir fini de penser à les déclencher que le grappin doit s’être déjà fiché dans la cible. C’est instantané, simultané même. C’est une partie de ton corps, mais aussi de ta pensée. La propulsion par le gaz est un élan que tu prends sur toi-même, et que tu maîtrises. Tu comprends ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu te contentais d’appuyer sur un bouton et pouf ! tu t’envoles comme par magie.

\- Ben si, fit remarquer Rivaï avec un froncement de sourcil (car c’était exactement la désagréable impression qui le surprenait chaque fois qu’il était arraché au sol).

\- Eh ben non. Tu dois te visualiser tout entier comme un muscle en détente. Tu quittes le sol, tu te déploies, puis vient la contraction. Il y a un effort à fournir en continu, à moduler, à amplifier, à diminuer mais à ne jamais relâcher. Garde un contrôle constant sur le flux d’énergie que tu sollicites. Les câbles, le gaz, la projection, le déroulement, l’élan, n’essaie pas de découper tes mouvements, de distinguer les éléments de ton vol. Tout est un long mouvement modulable, fluide.

 

Herzéphyr sembla, par-dessous son grand chapeau noir, remarquer que Rivaï le regardait longuement. Il appuya ses mains sur les hanches, déclarant :

 

\- Tu te dis que j’en sais long hein ? C’est comme tout, on peut apprendre en autodidacte… Ou avoir un excellent professeur. Au début, c’est moi qui étais chargé de la formation de nos gars à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Puis j’ai dû m’absenter régulièrement et on a relégué ça à des sbires compétents.

\- Pourquoi ce ne sont pas eux qui m’enseignent alors ?

\- Parce que tu es une teigne et que j’aimerais éviter de faire perdre du temps à mes hommes, et que tu es incroyablement mauvais. Je préfère me charger de toi personnellement, sinon on y sera encore dans cinq ans ! Allez boulet, on s’y remet.

                          

   Rivaï se remettait déjà en position, prêt à faire une énième tentative. Ses tempes le cuisait à force des longues heures de concentration et d’effort, mais son attention ne se relâchait pas, toute entière focalisée sur sa manœuvre.

 

Cependant, s’il avait pu tendre l’oreille, il aurait presque été capable d’entendre au-delà de la roche, dans l’air vibrant de la surface, le résonnement lourd de la cloche annonçant le retour d’expédition des Bataillons d’exploration.

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

 

Le sang qui maculait les mains d’Erwin les rendait huileuses et glissantes, manquant de desserrer son étreinte sur le corps terriblement affaibli qu’il soutenait. La respiration du blessé était régulière, mais son poids de plus en plus pesant sur les bras du soldat blond trahissait une inconscience grandissante. Erwin releva la tête de son compagnon d’armes pour essayer de capter son regard.

\- Tiens bon.

\- On s’en charge, Capitaine, assurèrent quatre infirmiers brancardiers en prenant en charge le blessé.

 

Erwin les remercia d’un signe de tête et, le bleu de ses yeux voilé d’une certaine inquiétude, il regarda le convoi médical emporter son équipier avec les autres blessés. Mike parvint à sa hauteur après avoir fini de faire desceller les chevaux, qui étaient d’office confiés au vétérinaire militaire. Le sort des blessés était entre de bonnes mains, et les deux grands soldats ne se sentaient plus d’une grande utilité. La prochaine besogne serait de s’occuper des corps de ceux tombés sur le champ de bataille et qu’ils avaient pu ramener, empilés dans les charriots. Un travail d’identification serait nécessaire pour certains d’entre eux, ce qui était le plus pénible. Puis l’acheminement à la morgue. Les visites aux familles. Le rituel d’incinération. Les formalités de déclaration de décès au combat.

Erwin sentait qu’un épuisement lourd risquait de l’écraser s’il ne se rendait pas utile. Faire quelque chose. Il se retourna pour aller prêter main forte au déchargement du matériel quand il vit un des jeunes soldats valides, la cape rêche d’une effrayante quantité de sang – assurément humain – formant une sorte de carapace autour du corps éreinté, se diriger d’un pas précipité vers les baraquements.

 

\- Hanji, appela Erwin à l’intention de la concernée. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va, ça va, répondit-elle avec empressement, les yeux fuyants et la voix erratique, décousue. Il faudra que le capitaine fasse une commande de filins, les miens sont usés. Le capitaine Buck bien sûr, puisque que le nôtre s’est fait dévorer sous nos yeux. Je dois aller chercher une étrille pour mon cheval. Et du whiskey pour Jolan. Je crois qu’elle va finir par tourner de l’œil si on ne lui apporte pas vite un peu d’alcool.

 

Hanji les salua à peine, mais les deux hommes entendirent sa voix s’étrangler dans sa gorge et ils regardèrent la jeune femme se diriger vers les baraques, le pas égard. Hanji Zoe était une recrue débordante d’entrain et d’énergie, qui s’était engagée dans les Bataillons d’exploration quatre ans après eux. Tonitruante, elle se faisait facilement remarquer. Elle avait éclaté de rire lorsque Mike l’avait humée la première fois, et elle avait aussitôt parut intriguée et amusée par ce géant moustachu au regard placide, ainsi que par son ami blond un peu marginal.

Une drôle de fille qui passait son temps à s’exclamer, semblant ne jamais s’effrayer de sa situation face aux Titans, les narguant avec insolence et indéniablement motivée dans sa tâche par une rage enflammée à leur encontre.

Mais l’expédition avait été dévastatrice. Une des pires que les Bataillons aient connues. La pire, en tout cas, pour les soldats encore jeunes, tels qu’Erwin et Mike. Sur les deux centaines de vigoureux soldats qui avaient passé les portes à l’aube, une quarantaine était rentrée valide, traînant trois charrettes de cadavres empilés et deux de blessés graves. Un tiers des soldats seulement était revenu sain et sauf. Une hécatombe. La plaine n’avait plus vu pareil massacre depuis l’apparition même des Titans sur ces terres.

Erwin expira longuement, la tension douloureuse de ses muscles ne se relâchant pas malgré les rudes heures de route, dans l’enceinte des Murs, les ayant ramenés à la base.

 

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, Mike, fit-il remarquer. Et ton épaule a besoin de soins.

\- Rien de grave.

 

Ils se turent. Les mots restaient bloqués dans leur gorge. Erwin leva la main et la laissa retomber sur l’épaule valide de son ami, sans qu’ils échangent un mot. Mike sentait la pression des doigts sur sa veste et ils restèrent là, debout et immobiles, l’intérieur ravagé en silence.

La scène repassait en boucle devant leurs yeux. Les Bataillons n’étaient en sécurité qu’aux baraquements, le retour dans l’enceinte des Murs et le voyage à travers la ville apportant un lot d’incidents et de paroles étonnamment redoutables pour les soldats émincés. Aujourd’hui n’avait pas fait exception.

Des huées, des murmures, des regards empreints de pitié, d’incompréhension, de reproches, des insultes, des commentaires redondants. Quelques proches étaient intervenus et le jeune fils d’un des soldats avait fendu la foule pour se précipiter dans les bras de son père, qui l’avait serré contre lui sans pouvoir retenir des sanglots d’innommable soulagement et empli d’une troublante détresse. Ce spectacle avait à la fois réchauffé le cœur des soldats silencieux, et leur avait pourtant serré la gorge, gonflée d’une souffrance qui ne pouvait s’exprimer.

Mais ce qui avait particulièrement bouleversé Mike et Erwin était cette jeune femme, dont la sœur jumelle s’était engagée à leurs côtés après avoir fait leurs classes ensemble et dont ils n’avaient pu rapporter qu’un corps mutilé que la vie avait quitté sur le chemin du retour, alors que la blessée, allongée dans la charrette de secours, agonisait sous les yeux de ses camarades impuissants. L’énergie vitale s’était échappée hors d’elle par l’hémorragie invisible la déchirant de l’intérieur, et son cœur s’était arrêté à moins de huit-cent mètres des Murs.

 

Lorsque sa sœur jumelle, civile guettant leur retour parmi la foule, s’était approchée et avait vu le cadavre encore chaud de la jeune femme, elle n’avait pas cherché à leur porter de coup, comme souvent les proches des victimes le faisaient sous l’impulsion de la souffrance, vive et insoutenable. Elle s’était approchée d’un pas vif vers le premier soldat à sa portée, avec la même vigueur que si elle avait en effet voulu le frapper. Mais elle s’était simplement plantée devant lui, l’avait empoigné par le col et avait planté dans les yeux de ce dernier un regard noyé d’une indicible douleur.

 

\- Est-ce que ça valait le coup ?

 

Elle avait posé la question d’une voix forte et claire, quoi que légèrement rauque. Le soldat était resté immobile et muet, continuant de regarder le visage de cette jeune femme dont la sœur jumelle ne lui serait jamais rendue.

 

\- Est-ce que _ça_ , désigna-t-elle d’un signe du menton (vif mais dénué de mépris pourtant) vers le cadavre de sa sœur, valait le coup ?

 

Est-ce que le sacrifice de ces vies humaines dans ces batailles honteusement inégales valait la peine ? Est-ce qu’ils avaient raison de continuer le combat, acceptant de se faire lentement décimer au nom de nobles idéaux et d’une liberté à laquelle ils semblaient être les seuls à aspirer ? Le soldat s’était souvent posé la question en silence, comme tous ses camarades. Mais la réponse ne pouvait leur être donnée, ils le savaient tous. Alors il garda le silence face à cette personne dont une part venait d’être arrachée violemment, cette personne qui l’interrogeait sur l’utilité de cette souffrance. Les blessés devant être soignés au plus vite, le convoi ne pouvait stagner, aussi un des soldats de la Garnison, encadrant le cortège pour libérer son passage, écarta la jeune femme de l’homme qu’elle avait empoigné au hasard et qu’elle fixait désespérément dans l’attente d’une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

Ce soldat avait été Erwin.

 

À présent qu’ils étaient rentrés, debout dans la cour sécurisée de la base militaire, l’esprit broyé dans leur corps miraculeusement intact, Erwin ressentait encore la brûlure que lui avait causé le regard bouillonnant et silencieux de cette jeune femme qui ressemblait terriblement à sa propre camarade, décédée à ses côtés quelques heures auparavant. Il respirait encore cette détresse étouffée qui émanait de cette civile dont il avait laissé la terrible question sans réponse.

Erwin finit par retirer sa main de l’épaule de Mike et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs camarades afin de leur prêter main forte dans les travaux de retour. La soirée passa rapidement. Les blessés légers avaient reçu les soins nécessaires et chacun s’était empressé de se laver et de changer de vêtements. Le repas du soir convia peu de soldats, la plupart étant retournés dans leur famille ou restant cloîtré dans leur dortoir. Erwin et Mike étaient presque les seuls présents dans le réfectoire, assis devant une honnête assiette qui n’arriverait à enthousiasmer aucun survivant du champ de bataille. Un silence de plomb pesait sur les lieux, qu’Erwin froissa lorsqu’il déclara d’une voix calme en relevant la tête vers son ami :

 

\- Je crois que j’ai besoin de… De changer un peu d’air. Tu m’excuses si je sors faire un tour ?

 

Mike renifla en silence et Erwin lui adressa un signe de tête, reconnaissant sans doute. Il alla ranger son plateau tandis que le soldat moustachu regardait son ami s’éloigner. Puis sans un mot il le quitta des yeux, le laissant sortir du camp en silence.

 

**xXxXx**

Rivaï fit craquer douloureusement sa nuque, retenant une petite grimace. Encore une fois, il avait l’impression d’avoir passé des jours dans la grande salle d’entraînement, à répéter inlassablement le même exercice. Il fallait avouer que la motivation personnelle qu’il avait dans l’apprentissage de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle nourrissait incontestablement sa persévérance lors des entraînements, et qu’il s’y jetait avec un acharnement farouche. Ses efforts n’étaient pas vains, il sentait qu’il progressait. Terriblement lentement certes, mais la manière qu’avait eu Herzéphyr de lui donner une nouvelle approche de la manœuvre lui avait permis de commencer à se débloquer. Un petit peu.

 

Il ne rêvait à cet instant que d’une chose : décrasser au plus vite, sous le jet d’eau glacée, cette peau collante de sueur et de poussière huileuse qu’il avait l’impression de revêtir comme une couche répugnante et dont il rêvait de pouvoir récurer chaque parcelle.

Alors qu’il empruntait le chemin menant à la cahute cabossée de Squirrel, quelque chose attira son regard, comme si sa tête avait été aimantée et tournée par une force mystique de seulement quelques centimètres sur la droite pour pouvoir entrevoir une silhouette. Un visage, en particulier.

 

Rivaï se pétrifia, le corps comme brusquement bétonné. Là, dans la foule, à une quinzaine de mètres de lui, il reconnut instantanément la figure de l’homme, qui était tourné vers un étalage de farineux, discutant sans doute d’un prix avec le commerçant.

 

Ce visage aux traits orgueilleux, marqués, il s’en souvenait à merveille. Il avait perdu ses traits juvéniles et cette lueur prétentieuse dans le regard, mais les lignes du visage avaient été préservées.

Cet adolescent qui l’avait plaqué contre la tôle froide et avait sifflé à son oreille d’une voix rauque et glacée, pernicieuse. Chaque détail de cette soirée, aussi insignifiant soit-il, était férocement vif dans sa mémoire. Lorsque les souvenirs affleuraient, la vision de ces gouttes d’eau suintant de la plaque d’égout semblable à une fenêtre de prison, était la plus cruelle, et la plus nette. Finalement, il s’était toujours dit qu’il n’était que passé par la case « sale quart d’heure ». Il l’avait cherché d’une certaine manière, et jamais il n’avait nié que s’il avait écouté les conseils de Brak, le vieux tavernier du Phénix déchu sans doute mort depuis longtemps dans la fange du niveau inférieur, les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi ce jour-là. _Essaie de pas te montrer impétueux, ou insolent. **Écrase-toi**._ La seule idée de suivre ce conseil débectait Rivaï pourtant et il se disait qu’il préférait encore payer ce genre de prix infâme qu’il avait auquel il avait goûté cette nuit-là pour avoir tenu tête à ces imbéciles, plutôt que de baisser les yeux devant qui que ce soit. Il ne l’avait ‘ailleurs jamais devant la Triple Dague, ni face au fouet et au regard de glace de Camille, ni face à la masse imposante de Roch, ni face à Herzéphyr. Et le rôle qu’il endossait l’obligeant à ployer sous leur ordre faisait naître en lui un insoutenable dégout, qui confirmait que suivre le conseil de Brake était aux antipodes de sa nature.

L’homme que Rivaï observait continuait son achat, sans que le brun puisse se détourner de lui, ravivant la réminiscence de leur rencontre. Il avait été bête et fier, comme le sont les gamins d’ici. Il s’était fait attraper, commença arrive parfois. Il n’y avait rien d’anormal à se faire rosser si on n’a pas réussi à s’échapper après avoir provoqué la mauvaise personne. C’est presque naturel. Banal, en tout cas. Il n’avait qu’à courir plus vite. Mais cette sensation …dégueulasse lui nouait encore le ventre et son souffle se bloquait inconsciemment dans sa gorge lorsque les réminiscences de ce moment remontaient à la surface.

 

Ils ne devaient avoir que six ou sept ans d’écart, pourtant le gouffre de ces quelques ridicules années les séparant était singulièrement plus flagrant qu’à l’époque. Le visage de l’homme était déjà buriné par le souci et la fatigue, faisant peser sur son apparence presque une dizaine d’années supplémentaires.

 

L’homme s’empara du sac de farineux que lui tendait le commerçant, paya et s’éloigna dans l’allée. Sans tergiverser une seconde ni hésiter, Rivaï lui emboîta le pas, les lèvres pincées.

 

L’homme prit le chemin des quartiers des baraquements. Lorsque les souterrains avaient été aménagés dans l’optique du projet d’expansion nivelée de l’urbanisation et d’une mise en place d’un plan de secours contre une invasion de Titans, et que le sous-sol avait commencé à se peupler, des baraquements d’habitation avaient été installés et constituaient de longues niches de pièces communicantes que le peuple des souterrains avait colonisé dans une organisation relative.

Puis la démographie avait explosé et s’était retrouvée confinée sous terre, la main de la Police militaire leur appuyant sur la tête pour les maintenir reclus dans la cité noire en régulant les sorties – ce qui signifiait, en les empêchant significativement.

Saturés, la plupart des baraquements avaient été la cible de vandalismes et seuls un ou deux d’entre eux tenaient encore debout dans toute la cité. Ils étaient régis par les clans et la plupart du temps, grouillaient de sinistrés dont l’habitation avait été ravagée.

En cas d’épidémie, les familles saines étaient évacuées des baraquements et les malades y étaient mis en quarantaine. Toutes les semaines durant cette période, les fours recevaient d’importantes arrivées de cadavres et en quelques mois, l’épidémie pouvait être endiguée, dans la mesure du possible, ou du moins les dégâts limités. Les clans avaient au moins l’utilité d’empêcher une nécrose irréversible de la ville, sur cet aspect.

 

L’homme entra dans un des baraquements, suivi de Rivaï, une dizaine de mètres derrière lui, silhouette invisible flanquée sur sa piste. C’était comme ça. Cet homme avançait droit devant lui, la tête pleine de ses pensées et de ses préoccupations de vie, ignorant la petite ombre qui le suivait à son insu et qui, la poitrine écrasée de l’intérieur, ne savait si elle souhaitait rester inaperçue ou au contraire attirer son attention.

 

Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse, l’air saturé d’odeur de macérations de sueur se fit vibrant du ronflement de voix étouffées, de quelques toux, des exclamations, des respirations sifflantes, des braillements de nourrissons et quelques rires d’enfants.

L’homme se dirigea vers une immense salle au sol de laquelle étaient installés quelques matelas épars. Des vieux, des malades non contagieux, ou juste des malheureux atteints de cette arthrite parfoismortelle. L’homme évolua entre les matelas, à travers la peuplade grouillant doucement dans la salle, et se dirigea vers un recoin dans lequel gisait un petit carré de matelas sur lequel se tenait une femme, le dos appuyé sur un empilement de guenilles formant un épais oreiller calé contre le mur. Elle avait l’air d’avoir une trentaine d’années et avait les joues creusées mais le regard plein de lumière. Fatiguée, mais saine. Elle tenait contre elle une petite masse enveloppée dans du linge.

 

Rivaï s’arrêta et resta debout au milieu de la foule, spectateur clandestin et anonyme de la scène. L’homme s’approcha de la jeune femme et s’agenouilla en caressant sa tête. Elle parut surprise et releva brusquement les yeux avant qu’un sourire radieux n’éclaire son visage.

 

\- Oh ! Mais regardez qui rentre à cette heure-ci ! On dirait que c’est papa !

 

Et le concerné pencha le visage vers la petite masse empaquetée qu’elle tenait au creux de ses bras et dont Rivaï vit sortir une frimousse minuscule, à la moue boudeuse.

L’homme posa le sac de farineux à côté du lit et s’assit sur le matelas en prenant garde de ne pas gêner l’allongée. Il était alors dos à Rivaï et le garçon ne voyait pas son visage, mais il devinait que l’individu regardait le nourrisson. Il finit par sortir de sa poche une énorme poire, presque de la taille de la tête du nouveau-né, et la tendit à sa compagne.

 

\- Tiens.

\- C’est ton déjeuner, opposa-t-elle. Je te parie que tu n’as rien avalé de la matinée.

\- L’important est que tu sois bien nourrie, pour pouvoir le nourrir à son tour.

 

Elle hocha la tête mais, sortant une lame de derrière son oreiller, elle coupa un morceau de la poire et le tendit à son compagnon, qui l’accepta en silence. Alors qu’ils mangeaient, la jeune femme passa la main dans les cheveux de son compagnon et sembla y trouver des particules de poussière blanche.

 

\- Tu as commencé à rebâtir ? demanda-t-elle avec un air soucieux.

\- À peine, ne t’en fais p…

\- Et tu es tout seul ?

\- Les gars sont occupés sur un autre chantier. Ce n’est pas bien grave, le travail n’a rien de colossal.

\- Bon sang, Keil, je t’ai demandé de m’attendre. Tu vas te broyer la santé.

\- Et laisser ma femme qui vient à peine d’accoucher porter les charpentes et cimenter les murs, tu crois pas que ça t’esquinterait aussi ?

\- Justement, je suis ta femme, mon vieux, fit-elle avec un sourire tendre en caressant du bout du nez celui de l’homme. Cela n’a pas d’importance si nous vivons encore ici quelques semaines, attends encore un peu que je puisse de nouveau te prêter main forte. Ce que nous devons bâtir, nous le ferons ensemble. Regarde ce que nous avons déjà créé !

 

Son regard se porta sur le nourrisson qui à présent gazouillait dans ses bras, ses yeux encore bleus de nouveau-né grand ouverts, papillonnant et portant un grand intérêt sur tous les éléments l’entourant. Ce spectacle d’éveil sembla émouvoir l’homme mais comme pour ne pas trop le laisser transparaître, il se détacha de la scène en déclarant :

 

\- Je vais chercher de l’eau.

 

Il se leva et, le regard baissé pour ne pas trébucher sur un matelas, il pénétra dans la foule.

Rivaï ne bougea pas, et resta volontairement sur le passage de l’homme. Ce dernier, obnubilé par ses pensées, ne le vit et percuta son épaule. Il leva aussitôt la tête, et ses yeux, d’un vert d’eau étrange qui troubla Rivaï, le transpercèrent.

 

\- Hé, fais gaffe mec, ânonna l’homme sans véhémence.

 

Sans plus prêter attention à son obstacle, il continua sa route. L’air de rien. La tête juste pleine des soucis d’un homme de la cité parmi tant d’autres. Il n’avait eu aucune réaction en croisant son regard. Rivaï n’était pas bien sûr lui-même de ce à quoi il s’attendait, alors il resta planté là et le regarda remplir un pichet d’eau, retourner au chevet de sa femme, s’asseoir sur le lit à côté d’elle. Éplucher cette poire biscornue. Caresser la tête de ce bébé. Une nausée lui serrait le ventre, sans pourtant qu’il éprouve de dégoût particulier face à cette scène. Il ressentait juste une étrange confusion, le prenant aux viscères comme une rage, mais lui oppressant la poitrine.

Les êtres humains étaient tellement étranges, capables du pire comme du meilleur… C’en était troublant. Leur mode de vie était fondé sur leurs interactions, dont Rivaï avait été témoin, et souvent acteur, de leurs plus grossières.

Se déchirer mutuellement, se dévorer, se vautrer dans la primitivité et la cupidité.

Et pourtant s’exalter dans des formes d’épanouissement relationnel transcendant. La tendresse. L’amour. Ces forces surnaturelles qui semblaient se ficher de la bassesse et de la tourmente, et des désastres jonchant chaque pas du chemin parcouru de par le passé, pour ne porter d’intérêt qu’à quelque chose d’invisible, au-delà du cuir laid et racorni.

Et le monstre courbait alors l’échine sous la caresse tendre, et se laissait effleurer le cœur, embrasser, et embrassait à son tour.

 

Le mépris ou l’orgueil qui poussaient des adolescents à tabasser un gosse ennuyeux et à le violer contre une poubelle de tôle pour le remettre à sa place n’étaient alors que des taches graisseuses sur le cœur de ces jeunes, que le cheminement de la vie et les expériences laissaient se répandre pour finir par encrasser leur être entier, ou au contraire lavaient dans la tourmente. Et alors, il ne restait plus rien.

 

Les épaules de Rivaï s’affaissèrent, et il tourna les talons pour sortir du baraquement, se détournant brusquement de cet homme et sortant dans la rue. Il n’avait certainement pas envie de voir Squirrel, ou qui que ce soit. Il ne ressentait plus ce besoin de se laver pour ôter cette crasse qui le recouvrait. Juste pour l’instant, juste pour ce soir, il ne voulait pas se donner la peine de frotter une saleté dont il se recouvrirait aussitôt.

Voilà. Se salir, sans la moindre retenue. Une dernière fois.

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

L’ait était plutôt frais pour la saison, mais agréable. Même ici, dans la cité bourgeoise centrale des éminents commerçants, des nobles et des dirigeants, Erwin s’étonna de la fraîcheur de l’atmosphère. Tout était si serein. Les heures de la soirée défilant lentement renversaient un à un leur pot d’encre sombre dans le ciel, l’obscurcissant lentement, tandis que les premières torches rendaient encore les allées lumineuses. Les passants riaient, parlaient fort, portaient des paquets colorés. Les enfants chahutaient sur les trottoirs, le trafic des carrioles était tranquille. Ces gens-là ne semblaient même pas être au courant du retour des Bataillons – avaient-ils seulement eu vent de leur départ ? – et Erwin n’entendit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Décidément, les humains étaient véritablement séparés en différents univers dans l’enceinte même de ces Murs.

 

Il n’était pas certain de ce qui avait guidé ses pas jusqu’ici mais lorsqu’il reconnut l’allée légèrement isolée, encore fleurie et verdoyante près de laquelle il avait parfois retrouvé ce jeune homme brun, il s’arrêta. Il avait espéré distinguer, se détachant sur l’arête du mur, la silhouette noire de Rivaï. Mais il n’était pas là.

En revanche, son regard fut attiré par un mouvement au pied du mur et il remarqua une ombre hirsute fourrager derrière un cageot. Il resta immobile quelques instants, fixant cette créature qui finit par relever la tête, le museau poisseux de sang.

 

\- Oh. C’est toi.

 

Erwin se souvenait étrangement bien de cet animal qu’il avait entrevu le jour où Rivaï l’avait emmené visiter les souterrains. Le chien qui suivait le jeune homme comme son ombre, mais que ce dernier refusait d’appeler « son » chien. L’intéressé avait tourné la tête vers Erwin et le regarda de longs instants, en silence, d’une manière peu commune pour les individus de la gente canine. Erwin crut qu’il le reniflait à distance, mais l’animal semblait concentré sur autre chose. Il le fixa encore longuement puis finit par se détourner, sans empressement, et pénétra en trottinant dans l’obscurité de la ruelle.

 

\- Attends !

 

Erwin ne prit pas vraiment garde à l’intensité de sa voix et dans une impulsion, il s’élança à la suite de l’animal et pénétra dans la ruelle. Il s’agissait presque d’une brèche dans le mur à vrai dire, une fente menant vers une autre dimension. Erwin vit la queue noire de Kô se faufiler dans l’étroit passage et il le suivit, manquant de trébucher lorsque le chemin s’inclina dans la pénombre, telle une véritable descente en Enfers. Erwin suivait aisément cette voie noyée dans l’ombre. À vrai dire elle était ce qui à cet instant s’offrait le plus naturellement à lui.

Il y eu un moment où tout devint complètement noir. Seules les parois frôlant son dos et son torse (car il avait vite dû avancer latéralement, l’exiguïté du passage l’empêchant de marcher de face) le guidaient dans l’obscurité. Puis vint cette odeur écœurante qui le prit à la gorge et contracta son diaphragme. Quelques pas plus loin, l’odeur se dilua, et une humidité glacée s’engouffra dans la brèche, puis il sortit. Le passage débouchait sur cet espace isolé, coincé entre deux bâtisses défoncées et encombrées de gravas.

 

Devant lui, Kô reniflait à terre sans trop de conviction, et se mit soudain à trotter vers une petite avenue. Erwin n’hésita pas une seconde pour lui emboîter le pas, sans le talonner de trop près.

 

Le chien aurait pu le semer s’il l’envie lui avait pris, mais il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce grand dadais qui lui collait au train. La truffe alerte, Kô continua son petit bonhomme de chemin sur les pavés de la cité noire, menant Erwin à travers les ruelles de la cité souterraine. Et les yeux clairs du soldat regardaient pour la deuxième fois ce paysage, ce lent spectacle humain et morbide. Les bandes de gamins crasseux, les travailleurs aux mains imprégnées de suie, la silhouette des trafiquants, la démarche hâtive des femmes, les éclats de voix rudes, brefs, animaux, les odeurs de cendres et d’urine. Et pendant quelques minutes, l’être humain sembla se résumer à cette odeur.

 

Une odeur de souille. De pourriture. Un air saturé de l’impression que tout était vain, simplement et terriblement vain.

Alors qu’il marchait au milieu de ces voies sales, les pensées d’Erwin se retournaient continuellement vers le combat mené aujourd’hui, et ses compagnons. Retrouver leur famille, et serrer dans ses bras un frère, une mère, une amoureuse, un fils. S’accrocher à des liens, voilà ce dont l’humain avait besoin pour ne pas s’effondrer.

 

Lui qui n’avait rien de tout ça, il se devait de rester auprès de ses compagnons. Mike, et la jeune Hanji, Nanaba et Gelgar… Et puis, il était capitaine d’escouade après tout. Son rôle était aussi de soutenir ses hommes. Ses hommes… Sur les six qui avaient été placés sous ses ordres, deux étaient revenus. Dont un seul entier physiquement. Et il avait laissé sur le champ de bataille une grande part de lui-même, qui ne se reconstruirait sans doute jamais. Un seul soldat des Bataillons était-il jamais revenu entier d’ailleurs ? Lui-même, qu’avait-il déjà abandonné là-bas, dans la plaine ? Qu’avait-il égaré sous les pas des Titans, sur les chemins tracés par les galops des chevaux ? Qu’est-ce que les regards vides, et les mains gigantesques, et les spectacles d’horreur lui avait arraché pour ne jamais lui permettre de le retrouver ? Erwin ne parvenait à identifier ce quelque chose qui lui manquait désormais, cet élément qu’il ne saurait nommer mais qui pesait si lourd par son absence, le déséquilibrait et le faisait trébucher hors du chemin emprunté par les hommes et les femmes autour de lui. Une partie de lui, invisible, impalpable, avait été dévorée.

Et alors qu’il déambulait dans cette cité sinistre et hostile, il savait qu’il avançait sur le chemin emprunté par un autre homme qui, comme lui, avait basculé en-dehors de la voie des Hommes ordinaires. Et qui sans doute, n’en avait même jamais été réellement un.

 

Kô le guida vers les quartiers qu’Erwin ignorait être la cité des paris et des arènes, bien qu’il ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer. Au bout d’un serpentin de petits passages étroits zigzaguant entre les parois déformées des baraques, une lueur jaunâtre et un ronflement de huées étaient perceptibles. Le chien s’y engagea, et Erwin fit de même.

 

Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus distincts, et une odeur de poussière tapissa les sinus du soldat. Il déboucha sur une enceinte close par le dos de bâtisses noires, comme si même les murs détournaient le regard de ce qui se passait au centre. Devant lui, un amas impressionnant de foules agitées se gonflait de mouvements déchaînés, comme une grosse bête au dos hérissé de pattes frénétiques.

 

Erwin se retourna et vit le chien noir s’asseoir dans un coin, comme un petit roi s’installant sur son trône en attendant que son sujet favori lui rende visite. Erwin savait qu’il n’était pas loin. Sans trop en comprendre le sens, il adressa un signe de tête au chien, en guise de remerciement sans doute, et il s’approcha de la foule. La masse, mue comme une houle écumante, exhalait des odeurs âcres de sueur fermentée, de linge sale et d’alcool. Erwin reçut de violents coups de coude et d’épaules, et la bousculade était telle qu’il lui sembla presque impossible d’aller plus avant sans avoir à renoncer à tout forme de civilité et devoir pousser sauvagement à son tour.

Il finit par déboucher à l’orée de la broussaille de spectateurs déchaînés, encerclant comme des mouches noires une petite arène de bitume et de sable gris.

 

Il était là, au milieu de la poussière soulevée sur la piste. Tête noire hirsute, regard noir, éclair de muscles nerveux.

 

Le son mat et singulier de l’impact d’un poing nu sur une masse de chair et d’os se répercuta dans la tête d’Erwin quand Rivaï frappa son adversaire. Le bruit du nez qui se brise quand le genou heurte la façade osseuse du visage. Le gargouillement du souffle qui s’étrangle à l’arrière de la gorge.

Et un ennemi éliminé. Face à lui, le jeune homme brun voyait se dresser quatre adversaires, dont le premier venait de tomber après ce qu’Erwin devina, d’après les beuglements de la foule, seulement quelques secondes de combat.

 

Rivaï avait cependant déjà dû encaisser quelques coups dans les combats précédents, car son arcade gauche et son nez saignait et sa mâchoire était violacée. Et, étrangement, ces écorchures trahissant l’idée que le bouclier de Rivaï n’était pas indestructible le rendait paradoxalement plus fascinant encore. Il n’était véritablement qu’un combattant, un boxer, lutteur, un petit champion avec ses failles, aussi rares soient-elles. Il n’était qu’un humain après tout. Mais de quel type… Le regard d’Erwin fut attiré par une étrange tache noire sur le torse de Rivaï, qu’il n’avait jamais vu dénudé. Ce n’était pas facile à discerner dans la fureur des mouvements, mais cela lui apparut comme une sorte de marque, de tatouage étrange dont il ne parvenait à distinguer la forme exacte.

 

Erwin prêta attention à ce que rugissaient les spectateurs et dans la masse hystérique de hurlements, le soldat saisit que de nombreuses manifestations d’excitation étaient des insultes enflammées à l’égard de Rivaï et des clabauderies lui souhaitant de se faire arracher les viscères par son adversaire. Évidemment, un tel combattant devait exciter l’esprit belliqueux des parieurs et le désir de tapage. **_Que quelqu’un le terrasse ! Qu’on en finisse, de cette sale bête ! Allez, brise-le !_**

Autant de vociférations véhémentes à moitié sincères, les spectateurs déchaînés partagés entre l’excitation du combat et de son vainqueur imminent, et l’exaspération d’en connaître déjà l’issue.

Et quand l’adversaire, qui n’était ni idiot ni mauvais combattant, pensait avoir compris les manies et astuces de Rivaï, le brun changeait de garde en un éclair, modifiait tout son angle de frappe et sa posture de défense, et l’ennemi se trouvait soudain face à un nouveau rival tout de crocs et de flammes qui menait la danse endiablée sans laisser le moindre répit à son adversaire.

 

Dansant, c’était cela. L’affrontement était presque dansant. Presque… beau. Erwin sourit à cette pensée étrange, ne sachant expliquer où sa raison trouvait de la beauté dans ce clash brutal, presque bestial, au milieu des bruits de coups amortis, des souffles secs, des mugissements de la foule, alors que la sueur mêlée de poussière et les ecchymoses maculaient la peau des combattants. Pourtant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Rivaï, fasciné. Hypnotisé. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait avec tranquillité mais intensité.

 

Il ne prit pas conscience qu’il se détachait peu à peu de son environnement, du présent, pour ne plus se concentrer que sur la vision de ce garçon pulsant comme un cœur à vif au milieu de l’arène.

Fasciné. Erwin était inexorablement fasciné.

Pendant un instant, il eut l’impression de tout comprendre de Rivaï. Tout ce qu’il ressentait, sa manière de penser, d’agir, de ressentir, de vivre. Il eut comme l’impression que dans ce combat d’arène grossier, le jeune homme le captait, l’entraînait avec lui, le mêlait à la détente de ses muscles, à leur contraction, à la rapidité de ses mouvements, donnant le tournis et exacerbant pourtant l’acuité des sens, lui permettant par il ne savait quelle prouesse mystique de sa perception de distinguer les moindres mouvements du combattant.

 

Rivaï l’avait happé, il le tenait. Et il ne le lâcha pas. Pendant de longues minutes, Erwin contempla en silence, puis soudain Rivaï le recracha, le repoussa hors de cette sphère mystérieuse et Erwin, le cœur battant, vit son dernier adversaire s’écrouler à terre, abattu par les derniers coups.

 

 

Les vaincus, à moitié inconscients, furent traînés hors de la piste tandis que les bancs entraient dans l’effervescence des commentaires et des règlements de paris. À part quelques spectateurs frénétiques, plus personne ne prêtait attention à Rivaï, qui se dirigea vers Erwin. Le soldat, interdit, crut que le garçon l’avait remarqué et venait à lui mais Rivaï alla seulement se saisir d’un petit pichet d’eau qui l’attendait sur un banc, à quelques mètres du soldat debout et immobile au milieu des spectateurs. Rivaï avait le regard orageux et les traits légèrement tirés, mais aucune émotion particulière n’était lisible sur son visage, hormis une sensation d’absence. Il leva les yeux au hasard et son regard croisa celui d’Erwin sans sembler éprouver d’étonnement.

 

\- Tiens donc, lâcha-t-il en s’essuyant le nez. Un héros.

 

Erwin entrouvrit la bouche, réalisant qu’il ne savait trop quoi répondre à la question qui suivrait. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? ». Mais à sa grande surprise, Rivaï ne le demanda pas. Il échangea un regard muet avec lui, se rinça la bouche, cracha un mélange d’eau et de sang, et but une autre gorgée avant de s’intéresser de nouveau à l’intrus :

 

\- Besoin de se vider la tête ?

\- Quelque chose du genre, oui.

 

Erwin fut presque sûr de déceler un sourire sur les lèvres du garçon. Un sourire un peu las. À vrai dire, lui-même ne comprenait pas exactement quel élan l’avait mené jusqu’ici. Que venait-il chercher dans ces ruelles noires et sales, à quoi pensait-il en sortant du refuge des Bataillons et en faisant le voyage jusqu’à Rivaï, dont il ignorait encore tout un an auparavant et qui était aux antipodes de son existence de soldat ?

 

Rivaï ne sembla plus lui prêter attention et Erwin se sentit tout à fait idiot, planté dans ce rôle de touriste égaré. Il regarda en silence le jeune homme rincer ses mains ensanglantées dans un seau d’eau, et Rivaï déclara en lui lançant finalement un petit regard.

 

\- Je ne te croyais pas du genre à te donner en spectacle au milieu d’une bande de sangliers en effervescence.

 

Seul un vague haussement d’épaules lui répondit. Le brun continua de regarder Erwin en coin pendant quelques secondes, se contentant d’intimer :

 

\- Attends cinq minutes.

 

Ils patientèrent le temps que l’état d’ébullition des gradins s’apaise, les parieurs et spectateurs quittant peu à peu les lieux. La foule se dilua dans le décor obscur, allant se dilapider et s’oublier dans les rues, et au bout d’une huitaine de minutes, seules quelques personnes éparses étaient encore présentes. Les lieux s’étant quelque peu apaisés, Rivaï invita Erwin vers la piste d’un signe de tête.

 

Le soldat le suivit naturellement mais à peine avait-il fait quelque pas qu’avant même qu’ils n’arrivent au centre au centre de l’arène, Rivaï fit volte-face et lui envoya un coup foudroyant. Les réflexes d’Erwin lui permirent d’esquiver l’attaque, son mouvement rendu quelque peu maladroit par la surprise. Il se reprit aussitôt, juste à temps pour éviter de se faire enfoncer l’abdomen par une nouvelle attaque, qui l’empêcha d’anticiper la suivante.

Un choc d’une violence surprenant le faucha derrière les genoux, tandis que simultanément Rivaï agrippait son col et l’écrasait au sol. Erwin attrapa ce qui lui passa sous la main – et qui s’avéra être l’avant-bras de son adversaire – et l’entraîna dans sa chute. Reprenant ses esprits, il tenta de plaquer Rivaï à terre et réussit à se retrouver au-dessus de lui en ayant malgré tout la désagréable impression que c’était plutôt Rivaï qui se tenait volontairement à sa merci. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul instinctif brutal qui lui évita de se faire arracher le nez lorsque les mâchoires de Rivaï claquèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage, le manquant de peu.

 

\- Tous les coups sont permis, soldat, fit le brun, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard face à l’expression de surprise d’Erwin.

 

Profitant qu’Erwin soit au-dessus de lui, il lui agrippa le bras et le tira violemment à lui, chopant sa nuque par-dessous l’épaule pour le coincer… ce qui manqua de fonctionner, mais le soldat s’extirpa de justesse et repoussa le jeune homme sans chercher à lui rendre d’offensive. Ils se lorgnèrent quelques secondes et face à l’inactivité d’Erwin, qui n’avait pas encore cherché à porter le moindre coup, le brun était sceptique.

 

\- Tu es venu te faire démonter gratuitement ? grimaça-t-il avec un certain dépit.

 

Erwin ne répondit pas et renifla légèrement, les sourcils froncés. D’une certaine manière, il avait senti que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Mais cette situation était si singulière et inhabituelle pour lui qu’il ne parvenait pas à se coordonner aussi aisément que d’ordinaire, se laissant quelque peu malmener par son adversaire.

 

Il était plus musculeux que le brun, il était puissant et rapide, mais l’évidence que Rivaï savait bien mieux se battre était indéniable. Cependant Erwin était intelligent et ce, même dans sa manière de combattre. Rivaï l’avait senti dans la manière dont le soldat avait paré ses coups, même pris par surprise. Ce dernier passa d’ailleurs enfin à l’action et lui saisit le poignet, prêt à placer une prise foudroyante. Mais il ne fallut pas une fraction de seconde à Rivaï pour se servir de cette poigne, la retourner contre lui et lui renvoyer un coup dans la mâchoire.

Erwin s’en sortit avec la nette impression qu’en essayant d’attraper Rivaï, il s’était entravé et piégé lui-même, que le brun avait avalé l’énergie de sa poigne pour la lui renvoyer avec la puissance d’un élastique distendu. Une vraie anguille, insaisissable. Il fallait juste trouver la faille. Attraper les serpents derrière la tête, couper la zone vitale des Titans derrière la nuque, repousser les chiens par la gorge… Il y avait toujours un moyen, Erwin le savait.

 

Lui-même n’était pas mauvais au corps à corps. Durant ses classes, il avait sans doute été l’un des plus redoutables combattants de sa promo. Les prises enseignées par l’armée étaient précises, efficaces et fermes, et il les maîtrisait avec beaucoup d’intelligence et de vivacité.

 

Et il comprit qu’il n’était plus un soldat à cet instant. C’était pour cela qu’il était venu jusqu’ici d’ailleurs, pour retrouver ce jeune homme dans le ventre sordide de la cité. Il était venu le voir parce qu’il n’y avait qu’en sa présence qu’il n’était plus un officier, qu’il n’était plus un guerrier au service de l’humanité. Ce rôle était implanté dans sa chair, dans son cœur, incrusté jusqu’à la moelle et l’essence même de son être. Pourtant ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant c’était de l’oublier, juste quelques minutes. Il n’avait personne en-dehors de l’armée, aucune escale sur son parcours ardu de soldat, rien qui ne lui rappelait pas son éternel combat. Rien, ni personne, à part Rivaï.

 

Alors, écartée, la priorité de placer une prise militaire, de comprendre la stratégie de combat, d’essayer d’en anticiper les envers comme lors de la préparation d’une expédition. Lâcher prise. Face à Rivaï, rien ne valait la peine d’être prévu et pour une fois dans sa vie, Erwin appréciait cela. Il lui faudrait ressentir, simultanément, instinctivement.

 

\- Lâche-toi, Erwin Smith, siffla Rivaï en dardant sur lui son regard orageux. Arrête de tergiverser, et vide le putain de sac que tu es venu traîner ici.

 

L’expression d’Erwin se fit plus grave et il envoya un coup qui perça de front la garde de Rivaï, qui en sembla presque ravi et dû mobiliser son énergie pour gérer l’attaque. Erwin ne s’arrêta pas là, enchaînant avec plus de verve afin d’éviter de laisser le moindre répit à son adversaire qui faisait face au mieux. Briser les appuis, neutraliser les mouvements du buste, puis atteindre le point vital. Contre un homme ou un Titan, les grands fondements du combat se retrouvaient, et Rivaï les maîtrisait à merveille contre un adversaire bien plus grand que lui. Frapper dur, frapper juste, frapper **bien**.Et tandis qu’Erwin mettait toute son énergie et sa concentration à essayer de ne pas se laisser dépasser et de se faufiler à travers la garde de son redoutable adversaire, une exaltation se déployait en lui.

Il affrontait un _véritable_ combattant, tel qu’il n’en avait jamais rencontré. Un _véritable_ … Cette sensation était littéralement exaltante et il sentait quelque chose le brûler quand les yeux de son ennemi d’arène le toisaient à travers les coups et la poussière. Il comprenait la puissance extraordinaire de Rivaï et la sensation que peuvent ressentir ses adversaires. Il en était lui-même impressionné, et se surprit à ressentir cette légère intimidation. Les Titans et leurs gueules béantes, leurs mains terribles, leur regard pétrifiant n’avaient pas leur place ici. C’était un autre combat, lui apportant de nouvelles impressions. L’élan des coups, la torsion du bassin, la rotation rapide des pieds, les avant-bras qui se meurtrissaient en déviant une attaque, les épaules tendues, les coups qui heurtaient les tibias, les genoux, les cuisses et les flancs, l’acharnement à atteindre, enfin, ce précieux chapelet de points sensibles recroquevillé du crâne à l’entrejambe et qui était férocement protégé par la garde adverse… Voilà un affrontement dont il n’avait plus l’habitude, mais qui était incroyablement euphorisant, et l’ardeur de Rivaï accroissait davantage ce grisement.

 

Dans ce petit bout de gars, dense et brutal, il y avait quelque chose d’énorme qui semblait prendre toute la place à l’intérieur, tambouriner aux parois de son corps sans réussir à sortir. Erwin sentait cet appel muet que Rivaï lui-même semblait ignorer, et le blond ne savait comment y répondre, que faire pour faire exploser au-dehors ce quelque chose d’indicible qui bouillait en son adversaire.

 

Usant d’une feinte superbe, Erwin parvint à ouvrir le temps d’une seconde la garde hermétique du garçon et son poing droit atteignit Rivaï en plein foie. Le brun se cassa en deux, terrassé la seconde suivante par la douleur fulgurante, le souffle coupé. Pas de pitié. Erwin envoyait déjà la suite, et Rivaï put juste esquiver le coup qui lui frôla le visage et prendre un peu de distance.

 

\- Wooh…, complimenta-t-il, en reprenant son souffle, tapotant son flanc douloureux. Jolie droite.

 

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres d’Erwin. Rivaï ne se redressa pas mais était malgré tout près à la détente, les muscles tendus. Le soldat savait cogner. Bon. De la puissance en conserve, brûlante et réactive. L’urgence était de le mettre rapidement à terre, où la force de frappe déployée est moindre.

 

Sans quitter des yeux le visage d’Erwin, Rivaï repéra qu’il avait adapté sa posture et avait ancré ses appuis. Au vu de l’armature des jambes de son adversaire, le brun savait pertinemment qu’il risquait de se briser les tibias en essayant de le faucher, et lui casser les points d’ancrage comme il l’avait fait quelques instants auparavant était inenvisageable au vu de la méfiance décuplée du blond. Eh bien, s’il ne pouvait pas le faire tomber par le bas…

 

Sans crier gare, Rivaï fonça à toute allure sur Erwin, qui, bien que terriblement attentif, fut surpris de cette explosivité. Il envoya son poing mais le brun l’esquiva et sembla lui sauter dessus.

 

\- Que…

 

Rivaï se servit de la cuisse du soldat comme d’un tremplin, se projeta jusqu’à sa tête autour de laquelle ses cuisses se refermèrent comme un piège à loup. Déséquilibré, Erwin eut juste le temps de sentir la vive torsion du bassin de son adversaire et il se retrouva projeté à terre, heurtant violemment le sol tandis que Rivaï avait roulé sur le côté et se jetait déjà sur lui, de nouveau, l’agrippant violemment.

 

Ils ne plaisantaient plus. Des petites passes de courtoisies, ils étaient passés à un affrontement primaire, violent. Erwin était trop absorbé par le combat pour s’en rendre compte, mais il mettait toute son énergie et sa concentration dans la lutte, sans ménager son adversaire et déployant tout ce qu’il avait contre lui. Ils roulèrent dans la poussière, les tempes brûlantes et les flancs douloureux.

 

Le poing droit d’Erwin fusa avec l’explosivité d’un boulet de canon, emportant toute la puissance des muscles de son dos alors que le poing gauche de Rivaï, armé, le croisa et se servit du bras de son adversaire comme d’une rampe pour fuser vers son visage. Erwin était rapide. Son coup frôla la tempe de Rivaï tandis qu’il évitait de justesse de se faire démantibuler la mâchoire par ce redoutable gauche. Les deux coups se croisèrent et frôlèrent leur cible, mais cette fois le soldat blond fut plus rapide et dans son élan, passa derrière Rivaï pour emprisonner son cou dans un impitoyable étau de muscles.

 

Rivaï se trouva coincé par la guillotine intraitable formée par les bras d’Erwin.

Le biceps impressionnant du soldat, dont le volume était considérablement augmenté par sa contraction, écrasait la gorge de Rivaï. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de tourner la tête pour caler son menton contre son bras et s’éviter cette situation, et Erwin l’avait parfaitement agrippé, compressant efficacement sa trachée.

 

Rivaï essaya de sortir un bras mais il avait trop peu d’amplitude pour porter un coup conséquent et il battit l’air de l’avant-bras à la recherche de quelque chose à cogner, sans grand résultat.

 

Immobilisé. Enfin. Erwin sut que Rivaï ne pouvait plus lui porter de coups, s’échapper, et qu’une telle prise doublée d’une pression prolongée finirait par _faire tomber_ l’adversaire. C’est-à-dire, par une détresse respiratoire calculée, lui faire perdre sa pleine conscience.

 

Il sentit la main du brun tâtonner fébrilement, à l’aveugle, le long de l’épaule du soldat tandis que la pression sur sa gorge se faisait de plus en plus écrasante. Il trouva sa mâchoire à tâtons. Erwin, qui ne prêtait pas trop attention à cette main qui ne pouvait l’atteindre par un coup, la sentit le saisir fermement à la gorge et s’y refermer comme une mâchoire carnassière. Sans pouvoir l’en empêcher, les deux bras occupés à maîtriser le reste du corps de son rival, Erwin sentit le pouce et le majeur attraper sa jugulaire tout en pressant un point douloureux juste sous sa mâchoire.

 

Une douleur lancinante s’éveilla dans sa gorge et son souffle commença à manquer. Il essaya de reculer un peu la tête pour respirer mais la main de son adversaire s’était irrémédiablement cramponnée à lui, l’obligeant à desserrer sa prise. Le besoin immédiat de se dégager pour reprendre son souffle fit diminuer la pression des bras d’Erwin quelques secondes plus tard, le soldat ne put faire autrement que de s’écarter du brun, secoué d’une petite quinte de toux tandis que Rivaï s’évertuait aussi à retrouver sa respiration. Rivaï lança un regard acéré à son adversaire. Bon sang, de quelle force stupidement impressionnante ce type était doté ! S’il l’avait voulu, il aurait pu lui broyer la mâchoire par la seule pression de ses bras. S’il n’avait pas pu dégager le sien pour le repousser, le brun n’avait aucun doute qu’il aurait fini par céder à la prise d’Erwin.

 

Cependant, déterminé à ne pas laisser de répit à son rival, Rivaï était déjà sur lui, lui bondissant dessus comme un fauve et le plaquant à terre. Erwin lutta, la respiration encore pénible, et il sentait clairement que l’épuisement perçait aussi grossièrement la gangue de verve de Rivaï.Incapables de retrouver une position debout sans être aussitôt ramenés au sol, ils luttèrent à terre pendant quelques secondes, les coups de plus en plus désarticulés, rendus lourds et brutaux par l’urgence de l’affaiblissement croissant, exultant la rage désespérée de vaincre.

Rivaï se retrouva écrasé sur le dos, mais Erwin avait retenu la leçon et gardait son visage à bonne distance de celui du brun. Celui-ci, les yeux cuisants d’un orage déchaîné par l’explosivité du combat, ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille et envoya un coup sec dans l’abdomen du soldat, qui se plia sous l’impact. Rivaï en profita et lui donna un coup de tête rageur, heurtant avec violence la tempe d’Erwin qui en fut fortement sonné mais dans un spasme nerveux, resserra sa prise sur Rivaï et lui envoya en retour un coup de coude dans la mâchoire.

Un flash noir s’abattit sur les sens de Rivaï pendant quelques secondes, et lorsqu’il reprit ses esprits il eut l’impression que son corps était coulé dans du plomb, la poitrine écrasée par ma pression, les membres cuisants, la tête vrombissante. Son oreille gauche sifflait et le goût âcre du sang huilait sa langue.

 

Et face à lui, Erwin. Les paupières mi-closes laissaient scintiller le bleu éclatant des yeux. Outrageant. Provocateur. Pourtant, le soldat était tout aussi épuisé que lui, continuant de surplomber le garçon en le maintenant au sol par une pression écrasante mais incapable de porter un coup de plus, laissant son poids l’appuyer sur son adversaire.Pareils àdeux fauves se mordant mutuellement le museau, presque nez contre nez, ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence sans pouvoir frapper.

 

Rivaï approcha son visage de celui d’Erwin et avant que ce dernier ne comprenne exactement les intentions de son adversaire, le brun appuya son front contre celui du soldat et le repoussa d’une pression agacée, presque un coup de tête très lent ressemblant dans l’attitude à une pichenette fatiguée. Erwin, vidé, se laissa repousser par le mouvement et finit sur le séant et Rivaï sortit, s’évertuant à retrouver ses forces. L’affrontement était terminé.

 

Le soldat prit conscience qu’ils avaient eu plus de spectateurs qu’il ne l’aurait cru, mais il décida de ne pas sans soucier. Rivaï, sans un mot, se releva en prenant appui sur ses genoux et laissant Erwin sur la piste, il se dirigea vers un petit banc sur lequel l’attendit le pichet d’eau. Il se rinça la bouche et le récipient à Erwin quand ce dernier finit par le rejoindre. Sur le gisait une chemise déchirée. Rivaï s’en saisit et examina les dégâts apportés au vêtement – Erwin devina que celui-ci avait dû souffrir des combats précédant son arrivée et il se sentit presque désolé pour le jeune homme brun, qui jugea la déchirure avec dépit avant de la coincer à sa ceinture comme un torchon.

 

\- Ça servira à nettoyer le sol, si je ne peux pas le recoudre, lâcha-t-il à l’intention du blond. Je te proposerais bien une douche mais après une longue soirée comme celle-ci, ce qui sert de vestiaires est blindé de maqueurs. C’est un vrai nid à embrouilles.

\- Je te crois. Je me décrasserai aux baraquements, même si j’avoue que j’aurais préféré pouvoir me débarbouiller au plus vite.

\- Et moi donc, fit Rivaï avec une grimace en enfilant un sweat gris (dont le dos était zébré de coutures grossières) à même la peau poisseuse de sueur et de poussière.

 

Le soldat eut le temps de mieux distinguer la marque qu’il avait entrevue sur le torse du jeune homme avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse sous le vêtement.

 

\- C’est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il sur un ton, encore légèrement rauque par l’essoufflement.

\- Une connerie sans importance.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça représente ?

\- Tout l’inverse de ton blason, disons, répondit Rivaï, après un instant de réflexion pendant lesquelles il sembla hésiter entre ignorer la question et essayer de trouver une réponse adéquate. Ce n’est qu’un graffiti, rien de plus.

 

Le soldat ne sembla pas satisfait de cette réponse laconique mais n’insista pas et entreprit de se revêtir à son tour. Alors qu’Erwin se rhabillait et enfilait la veste sombre qu’il avait revêtue pour venir jusqu’ici, Rivaï jetait un dernier coup d’œil à celui qui avait été son adversaire.

 

\- Pas mal, fit-il remarquer, sans qu’Erwin sache exactement à quoi cela faisait référence.

 

Il sourit cependant, mais son sourire s’effaça quand un lacement dans ses côtes se raviva.

\- Ne fais pas ta chochotte, tu es à peine amoché, fit le brun.

Rivaï devait pourtant avouer qu’il n’avait pas ménagé le soldat. Même si au début ce dernier avait eu autant de retenue qu’une princesse en robe de soie souhaitant éviter de froisser son *vêtement*, il avait ensuite ouvert grand les portes et semblait s’être battu sérieusement. Rivaï avait rarement du soutenir un tel rythme de combat, et il se sentait lessivé. Épuisé certes, mais aussi comme si son âme avait été lavée à grande eau. Il avait été totalement surpris de voir Erwin, mais il n’aurait pas pu mieux tomber.

 

\- Laissons la place, déclara Rivaï en s’éloignant. La soirée n’est pas finie ici.

\- Tu vas encore participer à des combats ?

\- Non, pas moi. À cette heure-ci, ce sont les combats de chiens qui débutent. Ou parfois un duel entre un type et un chien.

\- On fait s’affronter un homme et un chien ? s’étonna Erwin.

\- Yep. Ce sont les vétérans de l’arène qui ont passé leur vie sur le sable qui finissent souvent comme ça. Combattre les hommes pendant toute une vie, ça les vide. Ils se laissent finir par les chiens. Ce ne sont pas de beaux affrontements.

\- Je m’en doute, répondit Erwin, que cette information semblait laisser pensif.

 

Rivaï n’ajouta rien, se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie des quartiers. En le voyant approcher, Kô se redressa pour venir à sa rencontre. Rivaï remarqua l’effort que dut déployer l’animal pour se relever et sa démarche, légèrement pesante. Le jeune homme voulut faire un commentaire à l’intention de son hirsute ami mais la présence d’Erwin le retint et il accueillit seulement Kô avec une caresse bourrue sur le crâne tandis que l’animal reniflait sa main et donnait quelques coups de langue sur les jointures abîmées de son compagnon.

 

\- Il n’est plus tout jeune, ce chien, fit remarquer Erwin, qui avait aussi été témoin de son allure un peu fatiguée.

 

Rivaï lui lança un regard en coin foudroyant mais ne répondit pas, flattant seulement l’encolure de Kô pour le revigorer un peu, avant d’entraîner Erwin à sa suite, empruntant un chemin menant aux passages vers la surface.

 

\- J’espère que tu n’auras pas à revenir, déclara le brun alors qu’ils approchaient de la sortie.

\- Je ne pense pas que je le referai.

\- Tu as plus d’intérêts à ne pas le faire.

L’insistance de Rivaï ne trouva aucune réponse de la part d’Erwin. Ce dernier se sentait quelque peu confus.Il avait l’impression que son retour du champ de bataille remontait à plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines auparavant. La brûlure de ses côtes et les hématomes cuisants qui devaient y être apparents, les meurtrissures de ses phalanges éclipsaient l’endolorissement engendré par l’intense manœuvre tridimensionnelle en combat, à l’épuisement psychologique de l’expédition avait substitué la fatigue de la lutte au corps à corps contre Rivaï. Ce dernier remarqua la marque, se violaçant peu à peu, que la prise de ses doigts pendant la lutte avait laissée sur la peau du cou d’Erwin. Il savait pour les avoir souvent reçues que ces stigmates-là ne mettaient pas plus d’une journée à s’estomper. Il signala tout de même la marque à Erwin en se tapotant le cou du doigt à l’endroit où elle apparaissait, et le soldat remonta son col pour tenter de la dissimuler ne serait-ce que rudimentairement.

Ils s’engouffrèrent dans le passage et à sa sortie, Rivaï s’arrêta net à la limite et lâcha :

 

\- C’était une erreur de t’amener ici la première fois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu connais le chemin maintenant.

 

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches, retenant une grimace lorsque les jointures à vif frottèrent contre le tissu.

 

\- Ne reviens pas, répéta-t-il. Ta place n’est certainement pas ici.

\- La tienne non plus Rivaï.

\- Arrête un peu avec tes grands airs de sage guerrier, rétorqua le brun. Laisse-moi à mes affaires, et je te l’ai déjà dit, contente-toi de te concentrer sur tes Titans. Tu as bien assez à faire avec eux. Et c’est bien à cause des emmerdes qu’ils te causent que tu es venu chouiner ici.

 

Égal à qui même, cru et blessant. Mais sa remarque n’offensa pas Erwin, du fait de sa véracité… De plus Erwin avait bien senti que Rivaï aussi avait eu envie de ce combat. Il l’avait accueilli à bras ouverts, l’avait stimulé, poussé à ses limites. Quel que soit le démon que le jeune homme avait cherché à exorciser, ils ne pouvaient nier avoir tous les deux eu besoin de cette rencontre, sans avoir à échanger de paroles. Erwin avait seulement été plus transparent dans ce qui motivait son désir de purge, tandis que Rivaï, poing fermés, regard fuyant, avait pris ce qu’il avait à prendre sans rien laisser transparaître. Pourtant Erwin sentait que cela avait été un véritable échange. Mais déjà, le brun faisait volte-face, s’éloignant.

\- Rivaï.

 

Le brun se retourna et pour la première fois, il regarda Erwin avant de s’en aller. Ils se fixèrent longuement, en silence. Il eut l’impression qu’en le regardant, Erwin aussi se demandait ce qu’il cherchait lui-même. Ce fut l’homme blond qui se détourna en premier. Il tourna les talons et s’éloigna dans la ruelle, rejoignant l’obscurité pure de la nuit, si différente de celle du souterrain.

Rivaï s’enfonça à son tour dans les profondeurs de son territoire, Kô trottant d’un petit pas non loin, observé en coin par le garçon.

 

\- Paraît que tu te fais vieux, connard velu ? siffla Rivaï. Ben voyons. T’as pas intérêt à me faire le coup d’un décès à la grand-mère.

Les grands yeux de Kô le fixèrent quelques instants avant qu’il n’éternue, aspergeant son compagnon qui grommela, la tête ailleurs.

Ce combat avait été une véritable catharsis et malgré le malaise qui l’avait habité quelques heures auparavant, il pensait à présent à la paillasse chaleureuse de Squirrel et prit le chemin de sa cahute. Lorsqu’il finit par y parvenir, il ne s’étonna pas que tout soit obscur. Il était tard. L’entraînement s’était rallongé, puis il était tombé sur ce type… Il avait passé la fin de soirée à l’arène, et Erwin était apparu. Il ne devait maintenant être pas moins de une ou deux heures du matin.

Il se baissa vers Kô pour gratter son museau dont les poils autour de la truffe se clairsemaient de poils blancs, et le chien lui donna un petit coup de museau tout en retroussant les babines, découvrant les crocs, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. C’était drôle comme il avait l’air de l’embrasser tout en étant prêt à le mordre. Ce vieux bâtard restait un vrai tordu.

 

Rivaï le laissa vaquer à ses occupations nocturnes et il entra dans la cabane. Il repéra presque aussitôt la silhouette de Squirrel sur le lit. Il savait qu’elle ne dormait pas.

 

\- Je t’ai laissé un reste de ragoût dans la casserole si tu as faim, déclara-t-elle d’une voix claire.

 

Il la remercia laconiquement et préféra, enfin, aller se laver. Il se sentait étrange. La rencontre avec cet adolescent abject, devenu un homme aux petits soins pour la famille qu’il avait fondée, le troublait encore. Et celle avec Erwin n’avait rien arrangé. Il se sentait comme écartelé et oppressé par le déchaînement des évènements et l’énergie qu’il avait dépensée toute la journée.

 

Lorsqu’il alla se coucher dans un coin de la paillasse, il sentit le regard de Squirrel dans son dos. Il tenta de l’ignorer et sans un mot, priant pour qu’elle ne soit pas d’humeur à papoter ce soir encore, il tenta de forcer le sommeil. Ou du moins d’agir tout comme s’il sommeillait déjà, afin d’éviter que la jeune femme ne commence une conversation.

 

\- Tu fais semblant de dormir, fit-elle remarquer après quelques longues minutes.

\- …

\- Tu feins très mal.

 

Rivaï soupira bruyamment mais ne répondit pas, ni se retourna. Squirrel sembla se redresser sur la paillasse et elle alluma une petite bougie presque dont la mèche était en fin de vie et dont la faible lueur orange fit grimacer Rivaï.

 

\- Tu as revu Erwin Smith aujourd’hui.

 

Rivaï tourna la tête vers elle, un sourcil froncé, et Squirrel tapota sa pommette, sous son œil aveugle. Cette fille surnaturelle qui voyait tout. Quelque chose le gênait ce soir, le tourmentait de l’intérieur, et il préféra se détourner d’elle.

 

\- Squirrel, interrompit-il. Je ne veux pas parler ce soir.

Les draps usés bruissèrent et il la sentit se rapprocher. La tête de Squirrel se cala doucement contre sa nuque et elle répondit :

 

\- Je crois que si. Mais pas comme ça.

 

Rivaï se retourna sur le matelas et le regard de la jeune femme accrocha le sien. Ce regard asymétrique, bouleversant, qui semblait toujours dire quelque chose en silence. Rivaï contempla quelques instants, à la lueur fébrile de la bougie, ce visage si singulier, aux traits superbes barbouillés de laideur. La joue pleine, les plis rieurs autour du grand œil à la prunelle éveillée, le large sourcil joliment dessiné, la ligne ourlée des lèvres charnues qui semblaient avoir été taillées dans la peau brune comme dans du bois, étaient éclipsées par la partie gauche du visage. La pommette et l’arcade déformées, l’œil renfoncé et baigné d’un blanc opaque, dénué de cils et de sourcil et cerné de plis de chairs brûlés et mous. Ce visage, semblable à un drôle de vase, artistiquement sculpté, mais qui serait tombé à terre et se serait brisé d’un côté, avait toujours plu à Rivaï d’une certaine façon. Sans doute aimait-il les choses brisées. Ce visage irradiait d’un honneur qui le touchait.

Il n’y avait plus la moindre splendeur sur ce visage broyé, saccagé, et la cicatrice prenait toute la place, dévorait les traits et ruinait son humanité. Pourtant le visage de Squirrel lui apparaissait alors à la lueur de la bougie, très coloré et baigné de chaleur, infiniment beau. Il lui apparut comme il devait être vu.

 

Cette journée avait été épuisante, impitoyable, le percutant de toutes parts par des émotions sur lesquelles il n’avait eu aucun emprise et qui lui laissaient un arrière-goût désagréable dans la gorge. La lutte avait été pénible, et Squirrel le regardait avec cette expression qui ne la quittait jamais, qui semblait toujours lui ouvrir une porte par laquelle lui seul pouvait se glisser. Sans trop comprendre la marche à suivre, Rivaï s’avança vers cette porte et, la tête lourde, enlaça la jeune femme. Le cœur de Squirrel battait fort, avec une régularité sereine mais pleine de puissance. Elle avait toujours l’air de tout savoir, de ne jamais s’étonner de rien, et cela convenait très bien à Rivaï. Lui fut légèrement surpris cependant lorsqu’elle glissa à son tour ses bras dans le dos du garçon, effleurèrent le sillage invisible des cicatrices et les courbes tendues des muscles. Ce contact diffusait sur la peau du brun une douce fraîcheur, comme si le reste de son corps était pris brûlant de fièvre. Il se rappelait de la première fois qu’elle l’avait soigné lors de leur rencontre, et de la sensation incroyable qu’il avait ressentie lorsqu’elle avait usé de ses talents pour guérir les blessures.

\- Laisse glisser, Rivaï, murmura-t-elle tandis que ses mains caressaient doucement les vieilles marques.

Celui-ci inspira longuement, sentit les vêtements de Squirrel glisser le long de son corps et sans qu’il ne le réalisevraiment, leur peau se touchait déjà. Le regard du garçon enveloppait le corps de Squirrel tandis que la lueur glacée de la flamme rachitique soulignait la courbe pleine des seins et faisaient apparaître la zébrure des cicatrices.

 

Lorsqu’il se pencha vers elle, il ne chercha pas à l’embrasser, et la bouche de Squirrel évita tout autant la sienne, laissant leur joue se caresser. Ils ne ressentaient aucune avidité, et l’envie qui faisait doucement bouillir le ventre de Rivaï était toute différente des formes de désir qu’il avait déjà ressenties. Il se sentait harassé, glisser sur une pente douce mais dénuée de prise à laquelle se raccrocher.

La jeune femme fixa les yeux du garçon, noyés d’une encre sombre et dénuée de lueur. Mais elle qui se trouvait si loin de lui et des autres êtres humains, elle que rien n’atteignait, elle sentit quelque chose faire frémir son cœur quand il souffla en la regardant :

 

\- Tu es belle, Squirrel.

 

Leur respiration s’intensifiaient peu à peu et leur peau s’échauffaient. Squirrel l’étreignit de nouveau quelques instants et resta immobile, Rivaï contre elle. Leur poitrine nue, pressée l’une contre l’autre, était chaude. Elle appuya la tête sur l’épaisseur de chiffes servant d’oreiller et tournant la tête sur le côté droit, exposant complètement le gauche. Ainsi, Rivaï ne pouvait voir que cette façade ravagée qui n’avait jamais rien éveillé de particulier en lui, si ce n’était ce silencieux et vague sentiment de respect secret. Au milieu du profil hideux, l’œil aveugle de Squirrel, tourné vers lui, semblait le toiser fixement, le sonder en silence comme elle le faisait parfois. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, immobiles, l’œil unique regardant Rivaï droit dans les yeux, au-delà de ce que lui aurait pu voir. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et effleura des lèvres l’arcade déformée de Squirrel. La jeune femme sembla sourire alors que la lueur de la bougie disparut quand la flamme, ayant grignoté la mèche jusqu’au bout, se noya dans la cire fondue.

 

Lorsque Rivaï se coucha sur son ventre, les cuisses mutilées de Squirrel se pressèrent doucement contre ses flancs, et il eut l’impression que la chaleur de la peau de la jeune femme y laissait des marques indélébiles. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne prononcèrent un mot, et ce fut sans un bruit qu’il se laissa glisser vers elle tandis qu’elle effleurait le bracelet rose noué au poignet du jeune homme.

 

Les abysses de la nuit, du souterrain, de leur existence, toute cette obscurité les engloutit doucement alors qu’ils se fondaient l’un contre l’autre dans le silence.

 

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

L’homme sortit du bâtiment et marqua une pause sur le palier. La nuit était fraîche, l’air légèrement mordant pour la saison. Il souffla longuement et resta planté là, face aux tentacules noirs des rues de la cité souterraine. La petite bâtisse dans son dos exhalait une odeur de poêle en fonte et de charbon qui lui parvenait encore.

Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas pris un peu de bon temps avec les femmes ? Il ne s’en souciait guère. Il appréciait retrouver pour une dizaine de minutes la chaleur féminine, cela importait peu qu’il en soit privé pendant des mois. D’ailleurs, il n’avait jamais vécu d’abstinence qui soit contrainte. Il ne ressentait tout simplement aucune envie, parfois durant de longues périodes, mais quelquefois le désir reparaissait et le guidait vers un lit d’une soirée.

Il les appréciait jeunes, saines. Qu’elles soient vigoureuses ou lascives, peu lui importait. Ce qu’il appréciait, c’était cette énergie du ventre et de la tête qu’elles avaient encore avant que la vie ne les fasse pourrir lentement de l’intérieur, les affaiblisse, les vide comme si une sangsue invisible aspirerait tout ce qu’elles avaient à l’intérieur et ne laissait qu’une coquille friable comme une mue d’insecte, et des yeux éteints. Rien n’était plus pénible que des yeux éteints. Des prunelles vitreuses, dénuée de la moindre impulsion de vie et de volonté. Il renifla légèrement. La fille qu’il venait de quitter avait encore de la verve étincelant dans le regard, mais pourtant le souvenir qui flottait dans l’esprit de l’homme rendait fade cette lumière juvénile.

 

De toutes les femmes qu’il avait pu côtoyer ou rencontrer fugitivement, aucune d’entre elles n’avait _ce regard_. Personne dans le souterrain ne l’avait à vrai dire.

Presque personne…

 

Il lâcha un soupir et replaça son chapeau, avant de s’enfoncer dans les ruelles noires de la cité. Vaguement absorbé par quelque souvenir, il ne prit pas garde à l’écho mat de pas précipité dans une ruelle, non loin de lui, et qui s’enfoncèrent dans la cité.

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

   Une pulsion intérieure réveilla Rivaï, comme si une boule de terreur implosait dans sa poitrine. Il surgit hors du sommeil dans un sursaut, le cœur coincé dans la gorge. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il n’avait plus revu en songe ce visage hideux penché vers lui, gueule béante. Et ça ne lui avait pas manqué le moins du monde, mais son Inconscient n’était pas de cet avis.

 

Il se frotta le front, le sang battant à son cou, et les derniers souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. La présence silencieuse de Squirrel, allongée à côté de lui, lui parut soudain prendre toute la place, le faisant suspendre ses gestes et son souffle.

Il était tout à fait éveillé à présent et se mordit légèrement le coin de la lèvre, essayant de rassembler et clarifier ses idées. Alors que la scène paraissait irréelle à présent, manquant de le convaincre qu’il l’avait aussi rêvée, les détails de leurs gestes, de ses propres sensations étaient nets dans sa mémoire, le troublant profondément. Il n’avait jamais ressenti le moindre désir pour Squirrel et à présent, il n’en ressentait plus non plus. Plus une once. C’en était plutôt perturbant. Pourtant il y a quelques heures, quand la jeune femme, ce désir avait bel et bien été là et lorsqu’il avait enflé en Rivaï, le brun n’avait pas cherché un seul instant à le refouler, se laissant pousser vers la jeune femme sans résistance. Il avait assez eu à lutter au cours de la journée précédente, et il s’était alors laissé emporter par le flux d’énergie étrange qui l’avait entraîné contre Squirrel. Ça avait été tranquille, étonnamment naturel, agréable d’une certaine manière. S’en était fait ressentir une sérénité inattendue, sans doute la raison qui avait immédiatement fait basculer Rivaï dans le sommeil.

Repenser à ce qu’ils avaient fait lui laissait une drôle d’impression, qui l’empêchait de tourner la tête vers Squirrel dont il sentait la respiration régulière à côté de lui.

 

Il ne se souvenait pas en revanche de s’être endormi, et l’idée d’avoir collapsé directement lui donnait une impression désagréable.

C’était la première fois qu’il s’endormait comme une souche après le sexe. D’ordinaire il s’en allait, chacun allant simplement de son côté. Même avec Aleb, avant de revenir se coucher, il allait au moins toujours se laver.

Ce soir il était resté vautré dans les draps humides, le sexe encore poisseux et maintenant qu’il en prenait conscience, il n’avait plus qu’une envie : se laver.Il ne devait pas avoir dormi plus de deux heures, sans doute était-il à peine trois ou quatre heures du matin, et bien qu’il fasse frais au-dehors (à en croire la légère buée encadrant l’intérieur des fenêtres), Rivaï avait l’impression d’avoir de plus en plus chaud. Écœuré par cette sensation de moiteur et de viscosité, il n’y tint plus et, essayant de se faire le plus silencieux et immatériel possible, il se glissa hors du lit et se dirigea sans un bruit vers la salle de bain. La grande gorgée d’eau qu’il but apaisa à peine le brasier de sa gorge avant qu’il ne frotte à l’eau glacée son corps encore moite.

Enfilant des vêtements propres et légers, la tête encore confuse, il alla se recoucher le plus doucement possible dans l’obscurité sur la vieille paillasse et, après avoir lâché un soupir silencieux, osa tourner la tête vers Squirrel… pour tomber nez-à-nez avec ses yeux grands ouvert et son regard déséquilibré brillant dans le noir. Rivaï mit quelques secondes avant d’ouvrir la bouche, mais Squirrel l’interrompit.

\- Tu ne m’as pas réveillée. Je n’étais pas endormie.

\- …Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 

Squirrel ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer Rivaï en silence. Elle avança la main et effleura sa mâchoire, dans un geste moins affectueux que curieux. Elle semblait toucher un animal étrange, en découvrir le contact. Rivaï la laissa faire, un peu troublé. Il lui semblait avoir véritablement rêvé, et la Squirrel qu’il avait devant lui était celle de toujours. Elle retira sa main et déclara d’une voix paisible :

 

\- Tu sais, je n’avais jamais fait l’amour.

 

Rivaï ne fut pas tellement surpris par cette nouvelle et sa réponse fut tout à fait naturelle et honnête, à sa manière.

 

\- Moi non plus.

Et elle éclata de rire. Ce fut étrange alors, car durant la bouillonnante seconde qui suivit, il sembla au jeune homme que ce fut ce rire qui déchaîna soudain l’ouragan.Un sifflement transperça les oreilles de Rivaï, et la vitre, toute tordue au-dessus du lit, explosa.  

 

Simultanément, une crépitation de coups de feu s’abattit sur les murs et cette pétarade de déflagrations insuffla une foudre dans les veines de Rivaï, qui s’abattit contre le matelas lorsqu’une pluie de plombs se mitrailla contre les murs et par la fenêtre brisée, faisant voler en éclats tout ce qu’ils touchaient à l’intérieur. La peau hérissée par le danger, le jeune homme essaya de rouler jusqu’au bord du lit, et attrapant un oreiller pour le plaquer sur la tête de Squirrel, créant un bouclier précaire face aux attaques qui pleuvaient, il tira la jeune femme hors du lit. Ils se plaquèrent au sol, Squirrel toujours à moitié étouffée par l’oreiller.

 

Rivaï tâtonna et s’empara des couteaux qui se trouvaient à sa portée ainsi que du petit lance-pierre qu’il avait gardé au pied du lit. Il balaya la pièce du regard et croisa celui de Squirrel, dépassant de par-dessous l’oreiller. Calme. Elle le fixait en silence, dénuée de toute panique. Un léger étonnement peut-être, mais rien de plus. Pas de questions, pas de remarques. Quelque chose était venu les tuer, à eux de s’échapper. Soudain, plus rien n’existait que ce capharnaüm prédateur qui crépitait autour d’eux et le besoin vital de s’en tirer.

Alors que les voix commençaient à bouillir près de la porte, présageant un enfoncement imminent de celle-ci, Rivaï empoigna Squirrel et fila vers la salle de bains, la pièce la plus renfoncée de la cahute, et barricada grossièrement la porte. Il faisait noir dans la cabane et il n’avait pas vu de lumière portée par les assaillants. S’ils pénétraient dans la cabane (ce qui allait se produire dans quelques secondes à peine), le temps qu’ils s’habituent à la pénombre, repèrent les lieux et remarquent l’absence de cadavre, cela leur laissait encore quelques secondes d’avance. D’avance, pour quoi ?

 

L’endroit était exigu, et bien que cela rendait l’espace de combat peu pratique, le véritable problème n’était pas là pour Rivaï. Livrer bataille ici n’aurait pas été si problématique si Squirrel n’avait pas été là. La priorité était d’éviter d’entamer une bagarre risquant d’atteindre la jeune femme.

L’important était de sortir d’ici au plus vite, et Rivaï avisa le mur au fond de la pièce. Cette paroi avait été dû être détruite autrefois et rebâtie avec des gravas agrégés par un mauvais ciment. Il avait déjà remarqué que cette pièce était adjacente à un *** de roches brutes formant un immenses pilier soutenant le plafond des souterrains, à l’extérieur de la cabane.

 

Le regard de Rivaï s’arrêta sur le harnais d’équipement tridimensionnel qu’il avait étendu sur le rebord du baquet la veille et sans attendre, il s’efforça de l’enfiler, non sans s’énerver au passage contre les sangles qui s’entortillaient.

 

\- Et meeerde…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

 

Il ignora Squirrel, resserra précipitamment les sangles, fixa une cartouche de gaz sur sa ceinture et, équipé grossièrement, s’empara de la cape militaire verte pliée dans un coin. Sans comprendre le comment d’une quelconque technique, il le noua à toute vitesse en une sorte de baluchon qu’il passa sous Squirrel. Il la souleva avant même qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et attacha le fardeau sur son dos en un tour de main et noua la cape sur son thorax tandis qu’un vacarme résonnait à côté et que des éclats de voix explosait dans la pièce adjacente.

Squirrel sur son dos, il noua solidement le drap sur son thorax et entreprit d’escalader le petit promontoire rocheux. Le haut, consolidé par des planches qu’il ôta rapidement, était relativement friable et à l’aide de la poignée de sa manette de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, il réussit à dégager un interstice suffisamment large pour s’y faufiler avec Squirrel au moment où un fracas au niveau de la porte bloquée se fit entendre.

 

Rivaï plissa les yeux et essaya d’étudier leur environnement. Ils ne devaient pas être très haut au-dessus du sol – une dizaine de mètres tout au plus – et se trouvaient perchés entre le toit de la cabane et la saillie du pilier rocheux adjacent.

Il était tiraillé entre l’envie de choper en embuscade ses attaquants pour les identifier, quitte à les combattre, et l’urgence de mettre Squirrel hors de danger. Bien que cette décision lui donnait l’impression d’une désagréable démangeaison, il n’hésita pas une seconde avant de choisir la seconde option. Il fallait donc s’enfuir, définitivement, quitte à perdre l’occasion de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Fuir, certes, mais Rivaï et Squirrel étaient à présent perché sur un promontoire de stalactite dont il faudrait redescendre, ce qui signifiait se faire prendre en chasse par les quatre individus que Rivaï distinguait montant la garde à terre. Il releva les yeux, repérant la ligne cassée des toits de tuiles qu’il apercevait de son point de vue.

Son souffle était étrangement court. Il lâcha une petite série d’expirations rapides et, prenant son élan par réflexe, sauta dans le vide au moment où ses poursuivants défonçaient le toit à coups de crosse.

 

Le grappin se planta dans un mur plus loin, entraînant les corps du jeune homme et de son fardeau dans une grande parabole dangereusement basse. L’élan les fit remonter et Rivaï essaya d’enchaîner, enclenchant ses câbles avec la plus grande concentration. Ces murs verticaux étaient exactement les mêmes que les parois de son exercice dans la salle d’entraînement du QG.

Deux, trois… Il se sentait bien parti, malgré la charge que représentait Squirrel, mais un élan un peu trop brutal lui fit rater une de ses manœuvres. Il dut encore une fois, pour éviter de percuter le mur de plein fouet, amortir le choc avec les pieds et il se retrouva de nouveau suspendu à la paroi.

 

Encore. Il avait réussi plusieurs fois pourtant, lors du dernier entraînement !

 

\- J’ai compris comment tu as fait ton compte pour t’exploser la rate, déclara Squirrel sur un ton tout à fait détaché, comme si elle constatait un fait absolument ordinaire et qu’ils ne venaient pas le moins du monde de manquer de s’écraser sur la roche. Tu aimes vraiment les murs.

 

Rivaï ne répondit pas, les sourcils froncés. Il était terriblement tendu, autant par la frustration de la fuite que par la nervosité de la manœuvre. Il ne pourrait jamais effectuer le moindre mouvement de manœuvre correct s’il restait aussi crispé, et il avait pleinement conscience qu’il avait pourtant intérêt à échapper au plus vite à ses poursuivants. Il baissa les yeux, envisageant malgré les désavantages de reprendre la course à terre, mais ils étaient perchés à plus d’une trentaine de mètres. Il lui faudrait de toute manière réussir à descendre sans risquer de blesser Squirrel par une manœuvre malheureuse. La voix de la jeune femme fit frémir son oreille.

 

\- Respire.

 

Il ne répondit rien mais inspira profondément, essayant de dénouer la mécanique nerveuse de ses muscles.

Un coup de feu retentit derrière eux et simultanément, un éclair siffla à leurs oreilles et frappa la roche à quelques centimètres de la tête de Rivaï. Heureusement que leurs poursuivants n’étaient pas aussi doués que Bachir.

 

Plus le temps de tergiverser.

 

_Respire._

Il avait bien vu le rougeoiement, au-delà des toits des bâtisses qu’il avait dépassées. La cahute brûlait. Ces enfoirés l’incendiaient. Il ne dit rien, et Squirrel ne prononça pas un mot non plus. Les dents serrées, ils reprirent leur échappée.

 

 

Rivaï s’appliqua à s’éloigner le plus efficacement possible, poursuivi par quelques coups de feu. Si l’un d’eux faisait mouche, il serait sûrement épargné par le bouclier que constituait Squirrel dans son dos, qui était totalement exposée. Un coup, plus précis, ricocha à l’endroit où son grappin allait se planter, obligeant Rivaï à dévier vers un toit. Il se saisit d’un éclat de tuile acéré et, sans interrompre ses déplacement, profita d’un virage pour décocher le tesson à l’aide du lance-pierre. L’éclat se ficha entre les yeux de son assaillant, et Rivaï continuait sa course. Son parcours de toit en toit, de pilier en pilier, lui sembla durer des heures et il les avait semés depuis un moment, pourtant il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se diriger vers la terre ferme. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui le maintenant en l’air, suspendu à ses filins, mais Squirrel semblait s’en égayer.

Cette idiote s’amusait… Il aurait pu les faire s’écraser vingt fois au sol, ou contre une stalactite, et elle en riait. Ce rire explosif, en avalanche, qui dégringolait dans l’air et ricochait dans la poitrine de Rivaï, à cet instant il lui paraissait pareil à un animal fantastique, déchaîné, débridé, se déployant au grand galop, faisant tomber en morceaux les murs de la cité qui l’encerclaient.

 

La jeune femme pesait plutôt lourd dans son dos, bien qu’il se soit habitué à travailler en étant lesté de poids. Cependant, il n’y prenait plus vraiment garde. Il s’était habitué à cette charge, qui ne le gênait plus outre-mesure. Il avait trouvé son équilibre, et alors qu’il prenait conscience de l’aise croissante avec laquelle il manœuvrait, il sentit Squirrel appuyer sa tête contre son dos, comme un enfant porté par sa mère. Les épaisses boucles de sa chevelure chatouillaient la nuque de Rivaï et il sentait le souffle de la jeune femme contre sa peau. Si tranquille, et régulier. Si serein. Elle semblait plongée dans un tel état de quiétude qu’elle aurait pu s’endormir. Ses mains jusque-là cramponnée à sa chemise se décrispèrent et elle enroula les bras autour du buste du jeune homme, veillant à ne pas gêner ses mouvements. Rivaï ne dit rien, mais ce poids dans son dos lui semblait presque faire partie intégrante de lui. Tout comme l’enroulement et le déploiement des câbles, la projection du gaz, les mains des grappins se cramponnant aux prises. La nervosité et le souci d’éviter de percuter un obstacle ou de se saborder par un mouvement malheureux se transformèrent peu à peu en une longue tension qu’il modulait au fil de ses déplacements, le faisant réagir avec cette rapidité dont il parvenait à balayer l’empressement. Il lui semblait gagner en assurance, en aisance, et petit à petit il se détacha de son état de fébrilité. Jamais l’air n’avait fouetté si violemment son visage, s’engouffrant dans ses poumons avec cette intensité. Jamais son corps n’était resté si longtemps indépendant du sol, poursuivant ce flux de mouvements continus, qui semblait s’adapter de plus en plus instinctivement à ses déplacements et son équilibre. Il lui semblait qu’il pouvait presque fermer les yeux…

Il sentit Squirrel lui tirer l’oreille droite pour attirer son attention.

 

\- Quoi ?

Elle pointa du doigt quelque chose vers le sol, sur leur droite. Rivaï suivit des yeux ce qu’elle indiquait et remarqua une petite bicoque à l’écart, au toit de tuiles noires, rapiécé de planches. La cabane qu’il partageait avec Aleb. Sans se demander comment Squirrel pouvait l’avoir repérée en sachant qu’elle n’avait jamais vu elle-même la baraque, Rivaï vira et descendit. L’atterrissage sur le pavé fut plutôt maîtrisé mais à peine eut-il posé pied à terre, Rivaï s’enfonça dans un recoin, posa Squirrel et s’accroupit en silence.

 

\- Putain de merde, souffla-t-il, la tension retombant.

\- C’était un réseau ?

\- Oui, ça m’en a tout l’air. Je n’ai jamais vu de bande de truands indépendants agir avec autant d’acharnement.

 

L’Egoule, sans le moindre doute. La pensée qu’il pouvait s’agir de la Triple Dague elle-même lui traversa l’esprit : si le clan avait déniché un quelconque motif de sévère suspicion à son égard, il pouvait se retourner contre lui à tout moment. Mais les boss étaient plus avertis que ça. Ils n’auraient jamais préféré une attaque de nuit, à laquelle Rivaï pouvait échapper, à un petit guet-apens propre dans les locaux même du gang. Il s’agissait sans doute d’un coup de pression d’une bande rivale, mais le jeune homme ne l’avait pas vu venir. Il était travaillait si peu au nom de la Triple Dague ces derniers mois, tout entier consacré à son entraînement, qu’il s’en était écarté des éléments importants concernant celle-ci. Et maintenant ? Il leur avait échappé, mais quelle était la meilleure attitude à adopter ? Continuer à se promener tranquillement, au nez et à la barbe de l’ennemi, ou bien avertir les Dagues et prendre les mesures nécessaires ? La deuxième option le laissait dubitatif.

La ridicule cahute avait été assiégée comme une forteresse, ils avaient été tirés comme des lapins dans leur sommeil, avaient pris la fuite de justesse et il ne devait plus restait de l’habitation là-bas, à l’autre bout de la ville dans le quartier des Pieds-de-Corbeaux, qu’un amas de poutres et de briques noircies, gisant dans les cendres de tout ce que contenaient les quatre petits murs. Le refuge avait été balayé, le nid de Squirrel brutalement rasé. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s’en émouvoir le moins du monde, affichant un visage tout à fait flegmatique.

 

\- Tu as conscience qu’on aurait pu y rester ? demanda Rivaï.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si tu n’étais pas habitué.

 

Certes. Cependant les sourcils de Rivaï restèrent froncés de longues minutes, tandis qu’il fixait le sol en silence. Squirrel finit par tapoter les plis marquant le front du jeune homme, qui sembla sortir de ses réflexions et se releva. Il commença à ôter son harnais et son matériel.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Voir avec Al s’il peut nous héberger.

 

Squirrel ne répondit rien, une expression indescriptible sur le visage. Rivaï eut un rictus et fit remarquer :

 

\- Nous héberger oui, enfin surtout toi. Ils ont fait cramer ta piaule, Squirrel. Tu l’as vu aussi.

\- Je peux dormir dans un baraquement.

 

Rivaï aurait presque pu en rire.

 

\- Toi, en baraquement ? Tu ne t’y vois même pas toi-même. C’est aberrant que tu le proposes.

\- Oui, et si j’évoque cette solution, c’est parce que c’est celle que tu aurais directement envisagée il y a quelques mois. Me refourguer dans une de ces bâtisses, où, si l’accès m’est autorisé, tu serais assuré que j’aie une paillasse sans avoir à te soucier de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends le risque de me faire loger chez une de tes connaissances ? Pourquoi chez Aleb ? Tu n’as de toute évidence aucune idée de ce qu’il vient de se passer ni de l’identité des attaquants. Est-ce qu’ils veulent bêtement ta peau ? Est-ce qu’ils veulent porter un coup d’arrière-plan en

\- C’est pour ça que cette tanière est ce qu’il peut y avoir de plus sûr. J’ai entièrement confiance en Al, et je pourrai garder un œil sur vous si des bricoles devaient arriver ici aussi. Mais si tu préfères, tu peux aussi choisir de te terrer ailleurs.

 

Squirrel soutint le regard du jeune homme puis, sans un mot, elle commença à se diriger vers la cabane en prenant appui sur ses paumes. Rivaï la rattrapa et la replaça sur son dos avant de lui confier le harnais tridimensionnel.

 

\- Tiens-moi ça, et fais en sorte qu’il ne le voit pas.

 

Il monta les escaliers et, remarquant qu’Aleb avait verrouillé la porte, toqua la petite série de coups personnalisée dont ils avaient décidée des années auparavant. Quelques secondes plus tard, la poignée se tournait et la frimousse constellée de taches de rousseur du jeune homme apparaissait, les yeux fatigués mais un sourire illuminant son visage.

 

\- Salut ma caille ! le salua Aleb.

 

Puis son regard se posa sur la tête bouclée qui dépassait par-dessus l’épaule du brun et l’expression d’Aleb se figea.

 

\- Oulà. Je n’aime déjà assurément pas ce qui va suivre.

\- Salut Al’. Il y a un pépin, déclara Rivaï en entrant. La piaule a brûlé, c’est arrivé dans la nuit.

\- Wowoh, calme là, demi-portion, interrompit Aleb qui avait rapidement compris.

\- Tu peux pas aller voir aux baraquements, s’ils ont de la place ? demanda Aleb à l’intention de la jeune femme.

\- Autant dormir dans la rue, répliqua celle-ci. On sait très bien ce qui peut arriver à une femme isolée. Infirme en plus.

\- Tu ne peux la confier à personne d’autre ? siffla le roux à Rivaï, cette fois.

\- Non.

 

Bien sûr que non. Ha, la confier, et à qui ? Personne du réseau, cela allait de soi. Il ne faisait strictement pas confiance non plus à ses petites connaissances de bar et de rue. Mésange ? Elle avait bien autre chose à faire et Rivaï n’envisageait même pas de laisser Squirrel dans la chambre de la prostituée, qui au vu des épidémies d’infection qui fleurissaient dans les quartiers malfamés depuis quelques jours, devait en ce moment même être clouée au lit par la fièvre, ou bien avait déjà repris le travail. Dans les deux cas, Squirrel ferait mieux d’être n’importe où ailleurs que dans cette pièce.

Et puis, confier une amie aux bons soins d’un tiers, c’était s’alourdir d’une dette envers cette personne. Alors qu’ici, avec Al, ce concept n’avait aucun sens. Hormis lors des petits paris sans la moindre importance qu’ils faisaient entre eux, ils ne s’étaient jamais demandé de comptes et Rivaï considérait qu’il n’y avait aucunement lieu, dans aucun contexte, que cela se produise. Il trouvait même plutôt étrange d’exposer la situation à Aleb sous forme d’un service.

Le roux était soucieux et ostensiblement nerveux, sourcils froncés.

 

\- Tu sais qu’ils font payer l’approvisionnement en eau maintenant ? déclara-t-il après un long silence.

\- Je sais oui, répondit Rivaï qui en effet, avait été aux premières loges de discussion au sein du réseau concernant une taxe sur l’eau, pour l’instant limitée aux commerces mais qui menaçait de s’étendre trop rapidement à la population efflanquée.

\- Si on est à trois dans la baraque, je ne te parle pas de la consommation de flotte. Je galère déjà à faire le tour de mon jour-à-jour avec ma paie, je t’assure que je suis incapable d’assurer une consommation pour trois.

\- Imbécile, je te signale que c’est _notre_ baraque. J’ai ma part à gérer.

\- Moi, je peux vendre des bracelets.

 

Aleb lança un regard en biais à la jeune femme et Rivaï répondit :

 

\- Tes fils bariolés ont brûlé dans l’incendie, Squirrel.

\- Aah, tu as raison… Eh bien, j’en tisserai d’autres, ce n’est pas grave. Et puis tu sais Aleb, je n’ai pas spécialement envie de passer ma vie en ménage avec toi. J’essaierai de me reconstruire un abri. Je te demande juste de m’héberger ce temps-là. Quand j’aurais pu recommencé mon commerce, je te rembourserai ma dette.

\- Je préfère sans mille fois être un trou du cul mais éviter de me retrouver dans la mouise pour une inconnue. Je ne peux pas accueillir ici. Je ne veux certainement pas que qui ce soit soit sous ma responsabilité ou dépende de moi d’une manière ou d’une autre. Pas de baby-sitting donc.

\- Al-…

\- Mais ! intervint le roux en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Je me souviens bien de ce que tu as fait pour cet âne après qu’il se soit fait malmener comme une victime et saccager le dos il y a un an. Si je dois te rendre un service, ce sera au nom de ceci. Ne me demandez rien de plus.

 

Rivaï hocha la tête, conscient qu’il avait pressé son ami sans prévention. Il savait aussi qu’Aleb avait un grand sens de la loyauté et qu’au nom de ceci, il y avait peu de choses que l’un et l’autre pouvaient se refuser. Même si cet arrangement contrariait ostensiblement Aleb, ce dernier aurait bien le droit de bougonner à longueur de journée (c’était légitime après tout), mais Rivaï réfléchissait déjà à une solution sur le long terme afin d’éviter d’imposer les deux individus l’un à l’autre pour le reste de leur existence. Pour l’instant, le logement de Squirrel était réglé, et cette dernière ne semblait pas le moins du monde choquée par ce qui était arrivé. Elle avait l’air d’avoir simplement déménagé après une ballade de santé.

Aleb jeta un coup d’œil à la jeune femme, haussant un sourcil face à sa nudité grossièrement dissimulée derrière l’empaquetage de la cape qui avait servi à la transporter sur le dos de Rivaï.

 

\- Et sinon, siffla-t-il à l’intention du brun, à part ouvrir une maison close pour les types fantasmant sur les grandes brûlées, tu as prévu de la laisser se balader à poil dans la baraque, oui bien ? Si c’est de ce commerce dont tu parles ma belle, je veux pas de ça ici.

 

Rivaï tourna la tête vers Squirrel et se retint de se taper le front. Évidemment, ils avaient dû fuir alors qu’ils étaient encore au lit, après leur dérapage. Encore heureux qu’il se soit réveillé avant et ait eu le temps de se rhabiller. Aleb ne fit aucune autre remarque quant à la nudité de Squirrel, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde émue par son apparence et laissa son œil valide observer les lieux.

 

\- Je peux me faire une jolie robe avec ça, fit-elle en désignant le drap

\- Jolie ? répéta Rivaï en haussant un sourcil, considérant le tissu mité, rêche et décoloré.

\- Pas question, princesse, tu ne touches pas à ça, trancha Aleb en se dressant entre elle et le lit. D’ailleurs tu vas éviter de trop trifouiller ou tripoter quoi que ce soit. Si tu pouvais jouer le rôle du meuble dans un coin, ce serait même parfait.

\- Il y a autre chose à laquelle il faudrait penser, fit remarquer Rivaï à l’intention de la jeune femme. On a laissé ton plateau à roulettes là-bas. Il a dû brûler avec le reste. Si tu veux pouvoir te déplacer plus aisément, tu devras essayer de t’en bricoler un nouveau.

\- Oh, fit la jeune femme, n’écoutant plus Rivaï et ayant levé la tête vers le plafond, y contemplant quelque chose.

 

Une jolie lueur éclaira son regard alors qu’elle admirait les petits *** façonnés par Al et dont les éclats de verre, de miroir et de poterie semblaient réfléchir un reflet invisible au fond des yeux de Squirrel.

 

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

 

 

\- Salut, Roch.

\- Salut, répondit l’intéressé en relevant la tête de l’alignement de balles qu’il examinait avec Bachir, lorsqu’Herzéphyr entra dans le pigeonnier. Tu as pu pincer une des sentinelles de l’Egoule ?

\- Oui, et sans bavure, une simple discussion entre personnes civilisées. Il m’a avoué contre trente bouts de papiers qu’ils étendent aussi la taxe sur l’eau, ce qu’on savait déjà… et qu’ils redoublent leurs tours de garde. Il ne m’en a pas révélé plus, mais la surveillance s’accroît de leur côté, nous savons pourquoi. Il faudra qu’on en cause avec Camille, pour éviter de se faire déborder.

\- Attends, tu l’as eu avec trente balles ? Ils doivent vraiment être en dèche, à l’Egoule.

\- Oui, mais ça peut tout aussi bien être une restriction des paies pour préparer un gros coup. Qu’on les garde à l’œil. Bon, ça fait dix minutes que j’attends Rivaï sur le perron, et ce couillon se pointe pas. Je t’assure que quand il ramènera son cul je vais lui faire passer l’envie de retarder ses entraînements.

\- Rivaï ? Mais il est là depuis ce matin !

 

Roch vit nettement son homologue se figer et il aurait juré, dans l’ombre du chapeau, discerner une expression de surprise. Herzéphyr se remit à mâchonner son brin de paille en se dirigeant vers l’escalier menant à la grande salle d’entraînement.

 

\- Quelle blague…

\- Herzéphyr, appela Roch.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu avais peut-être raison, d’insister à son sujet pour l’entraînement à la tridimensionnalité.

\- Mhm.

 

La Dague chapeautée descendit l’escalier, et, une fois arrivé face à la porte, il l’entrebâilla légèrement et jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur. Il y régnait la même semi-obscurité que d’ordinaire, mais il repéra immédiatement Rivaï. Ou plutôt, il repéra un bruit, et l’éclair d’une silhouette sombre. Au bout de quelques secondes Herzéphyr parvint à suivre des yeux les déplacements de sa recrue, et remarqua quelque chose de singulier.

 

\- Tiens…

 

Alors que Rivaï se déplaçait d’obstacle en obstacle, il ne semblait pas utiliser la propulsion du gaz. Herzéphyr plissa les yeux, s’attendant à voir le jeune homme perdre le contrôle à cause de la défectuosité du réservoir ou du propulseur… Mais le déséquilibre ne vint pas, et Rivaï continuait son petit bonhomme de chemin sans actionner le propulseur, ses déplacements rendus singulièrement vifs par l’enchaînement de prise qu’il effectuait pour compenser la propulsion. Alors qu’il actionnait ses câbles toujours autant de nerf, il semblait maintenant s’accommoder de sa propre précipitation et glissait à toute vitesse de pilier en pilier, les filins crissant sous la tension des accrochages étonnamment rapides des grappins. Rivaï cramponna son ancre sur une poutre en hauteur, effectua une pirouette quelque peu maladroite au-dessus, frôlant le plafond et sembla se laisser retomber, accroché à son câble qui lui fit dessiner une dangereuse parabole vers la terre.

Au moment où il crut que le garçon allait percuter le sol, celui-ci libéra une courte et sèche décharge de gaz, activa la manette et se retrouva en deux secondes vers les hauteurs, réitérant la manœuvre, le propulseur à gaz de nouveau inactif. Herzéphyr le vit s’élancer de nouveau dans les airs, à peine poussé par la propulsion. Ce fichu cancre s’était servi de l’énergie croissante de sa chute et de son élan pour remonter avec une force surprenante et drôlement efficace… et en préservant superbement ses réserves de gaz.

Après une dizaine de répétition de l’exercice, Rivaï essaya d’enchaîner plusieurs acrobaties sans actionner le propulseur une seule fois, mais un mauvais timing sans doute le déséquilibra et il heurta un muret de flanc, essaya de se rattraper mais effectua une manipulation trop tardive et finit par chuter à terre.

 

\- Ouille, fit Herzéphyr en entendant le bruit de l’impact du corps sur le sol.

 

Une clameur injurieuse, rendue rauque par le souffle coupé de Rivaï, retentit dans la salle mais déjà le jeune homme se relevait et retentait l’expérience, actionnant son matériel de tridimensionnalité avec la même vélocité nerveuse qui donnait l’impression qu’il rebondissait sur les courants d’air, porté par la seule force centrifuge de ses déplacements.

 

Sans un mot, Herzéphyr referma la porte.

 

Rivaï continua à s’entraîner jusque tard en soirée. La seule pensée extérieure le poussant à interrompre ses exercices était le fait que Squirrel squattait chez Aleb et qu’il ferait mieux de retourner à la cabane. En repensant à sa longue journée d’entraînement, il était plutôt satisfait d’avoir constaté qu’il était possible de se déplacer d’une manière drôlement efficace sans vider sa bouteille de gaz tout en gagnant en énergie, en élan. Ce n’était pas facile à contrôler et il manquait assurément d’aise et de pratique, mais il persévèrerait dans cette optique. Alors qu’il longeait l’avenue, une voix l’interpella.

 

\- Hey, Pépite !

 

Rivaï leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Mésange, accoudée à la fenêtre. La jeune femme avait jeté une chemise noire sur ses épaules et fumait une cigarette, le visage penché sur la rue.

 

\- Hey, Mésange, salua-t-il.

 

Il était un peu las, mais il interrompit malgré tout sa route pour s’approcher du mur, qu’il escalada jusqu’à la fenêtre de la jeune femme. Elle l’accueillit avec un petit clin d’œil et souffla une longue bouffée de fumée âcre.

 

\- Tu as l’air fatiguée, constata-t-il.

\- Dure semaine. Entre.

 

Elle l’invita en s’écartant du cadre de la fenêtre. Il se contenta de s’asseoir sur le garde-fou, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux.

 

\- Je suis un peu pressé.

\- Ça tombe bien, je ne te propose pas le lit, sourit-elle. En ce moment, les gars apportent des saloperies. Aux maisons du quartier, plusieurs nanas se sont retrouvées clouées au pieu avec une fièvre terrible et le feu au ventre.

\- La foveris ? demanda le garçon, en repensant à cette infection qui paralysait parfois durant de longues semaines les activités du Phénix lorsqu’il était enfant.

\- Sans doute.

Rivaï fronça les sourcils, et Mésange lui trouva presque un petit pli soucieux entre les sourcils.

 

\- Tu es touchée ? demanda-t-il.

\- J’sais pas. Je me porte pas trop mal. J’en ai vu d’autres, tu sais.

 

Ses yeux brillants enfoncés dans ses orbites et son front livide laissaient Rivaï sceptique. Elle était affaiblie, et alors que leur relation avait toujours été creuse et uniquement intéressée par quelques nuits où Mésange s’amusait à jouer les professeurs, ils n’avaient rien partagé d’autre qu’une sorte de respect mutuel et distant et quelques tasses de café amer après le sexe. Qu’elle l’invite à causer quelques minutes, sans arrière-pensées, touchait Rivaï d’une certaine manière. Il n’aimait pas spécialement avoir à tailler la bavette mais Mésange tenait une petite place particulière dans sa vie et ce comportement-ci ne lui déplaisait pas. Les paroles de Squirrel lui revenaient en mémoire. Les habitants de cette cité devraient pouvoir être unis par des interactions simples, hein … Il ne parvenait cependant pas à s’ôter de la tête cette attaque qui les avait visés à la cahute, lui rappelant qu’il valait mieux ne pas traîner.

 

\- T’as l’air d’avoir boulotté un truc de traviole, constata la prostituée en leur servant un café coupé de beaucoup d’eau. Tu as une mauvaise affaire au derche ?

\- Je me suis fait coincer par des gars, lâcha-t-il. Les choses ont l’air de dégénérer entre les clans.

\- C’est-à-dire ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je n’ai rien remarqué.

\- L’eau devient payante, les passages sont surveillés et les coups de pression se multiplient. Il se passe quelque chose.

\- Tu te sens concerné ?

 

Rivaï fronça les sourcils à son tour mais répondit sans hésiter :

 

\- Pas spécialement, non. Ils ont fait un rush dans mon coin ce matin parce que je suis le meilleur chasseur de la Triple Dague. En m’éliminant, ils se seraient enlevé une épine du pied et auraient envoyé un message explicite à notre réseau. Mais c’est une tension générale qui enfle entre les clans. Tu dois avoir des types de gangs qui passent te voir, non ?

 

Mésange répondit par un haussement d’épaules et une moue étrange. Rivaï n’insista pas mais reprit, presque pour lui-même :

 

\- S’ajoutent aux extensions de taxes et la surveillance accrue, cette histoire de taupe dont Bachir et moi devions aller repêcher l’identité chez le marchand il y a plusieurs mois. Et Lorin…

\- Lorin ? répéta la jeune femme avec un air intrigué sous la fatigue de ses traits.

\- Un mec, un soldat que la Triple Dague gardait sous la main et qui nous avait été chouravé par l’Egoule sans doute. On le considérait mort, mais je suis tombé sur lui il y a quelques semaines.

\- Vous l’avez récupéré du coup ?

-  Non, il est retourné à la surface.

\- Attends, je ne saisis pas, interrompit Mésange. Un de vos prisonniers s’est fait enlever ensuite par vos rivaux, toi tu retombes dessus et vous le laissez filer ?

 

Rivaï ne répondit pas. Les boss ne savaient pas pour Lorin. Le fait qu’il l’avait retrouvé par hasard, l’avait fait primairement soigner et l’avait confié à un soldat pour le ramener à la surface était inconnu des réseaux. Il préféra ne pas s’étaler sur le sujet et reprit, soucieux.

\- Ce qui me contrarie franchement, c’est d’avoir été trop occupé avec ce… cet entraînement pour remarquer que les choses évoluait. Bon sang, siffla-t-il en se pressant le haut de l’arête nasale. En ayant été un peu plus attentif, j’aurais pu anticiper la descente de l’Égoule ce matin et éviter de risquer la vie de Squirrel.

\- Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir.

\- Si, je peux ! coupa Rivaï, les dents serrées. Il faut… Je dois.

 

Mésange ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le jeune homme.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Continuer ce que je faisais. Je vais éviter de causer de ça aux Dagues. Ils savent déjà que ça chauffe avec l’Egoule, mais je crois que personne n’a eu vent que je m’étais fait courser par leurs chiens de chasse. Autant éviter de leur en parler.

\- Pourquoi ?

 

 _Parce qu’avoir un élément de plus qu’eux en ma connaissance, ce sera toujours un avantage pour moi._ Encore une fois, mieux valait veiller à ce qu’il disait. Il ne confiait rien de ses plans à Aleb, pour éviter de mêler son ami à ses affaires et surtout lui épargner des complications si le réseau s’apercevait de quelque chose et venait trouver le roux pour l’interroger. Que ce soit lui, Mésange, n’importe qui, il valait mieux garder sa maque secrète.

Rivaï réalisa que seule Squirrel avait conscience de ses véritables motivations et desseins – sans qu’il ait jamais eu besoin d’en parler le premier d’ailleurs, ni de l’informer de ses projets. La jeune femme _savait_ , et avec elle il laissait quelques mots s’échapper.

 

\- Je devrais y aller. Squirrel m’attends.

\- Ne sois pas paternaliste, ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Occupe-toi de ta santé avant de causer du comportement des autres.

 

Il finit le café d’une traite et la remercia, bascula les jambes dans le vide, prêt à se réceptionner au sol quelques mètres plus bas. Il tourna la tête vers Mésange et lui adressa un regard légèrement appuyé. Le bouillonnement croissant entre les clans n’annonçait rien de bon, et le pire était qu’il allait s’en mêler pour enfin passer à l’action. Il espérait que les dommages collatéraux seraient moindres et il lança à l’intention de la jeune femme, en appuyant un peu plus la voix :

 

\- Surveille tes arrières, Mésange.

\- Mes arrières vont rester au plumard un bon moment Pépite, ne t’en fais pas pour eux. Surveille les tiens.

\- Ouais.

 

Il disparut de l’encadrement de la fenêtre, laissant Mésange songeuse, sa tasse entre les mains. Alors que Rivaï reprenait le chemin de la cahute, il releva brusquement le nez. Cette odeur…

 

 

 

**xXxXx**

 

 

\- Allons bon. Qu’est-ce que tu fiches encore ?

 

Aleb venait de rentrer de sa journée de travail, éreinté, la paume des mains à vif, avec la seule envie de s’enfiler une bonne bière fraîche dans SA tanière. Le dernier élément participant à la volupté à laquelle il aspirait était nuancé par la présence de cette demie-demoiselle tordue, qu’il retrouvait assise sur la paillasse au milieu d’outils épars.

 

\- Je me bricole mon plateau, répondit-elle, affairée à serrer l’écrou autour d’une vis maintenant la première roue. J’ai déniché tes outils sous le buffet. Je suis étonnée que ce soit aussi propre ici d’ailleurs, même sous les meubles.

\- Question d’hygiène de vie, ma vieille. Je ne me souviens plus de l’état de ta bicoque mais sache qu’ici, on soigne le logis.

\- Ma maison était très bien tenue aussi. Encore mieux une fois que Rivaï a commencé à y dormir, c’est vrai, admit-elle. Il est une excellente ménagère.

\- Une tyrannique ménagère. Mais au moins on ne risque pas de mourir étouffé par un mouton de moisissure.

 

Aleb regarda avec une attention dissimulée le travail accompli par les mains de Squirrel. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et vifs alors qu’elle serrait les écrous, courbait avec une petite pince le rebord métallique de sa pièce en une ligne joliment droite, limait avec précision, taillait ses propres démarcations. Il haussa les épaules.

 

\- Je te proposerais bien un coup de main si tu avais l’air d’en avoir besoin, mais tu ne me fais même pas le plaisir de m’offrir le spectacle d’échec.

\- J’ai grandi dans un cabinet de chantier, expliqua-t-elle. J’ai dû le quitter il y a plusieurs années quand mon frère s’est engagé et que je suis définitivement descendue ici. Mais la mémoire manuelle a préservé le souvenir des techniques.

 

Aleb haussa un sourcil : pourquoi être descendue dans la cité, apparemment de son plein gré ? Il ne posa pas la question, mais demanda malgré tout en observant les gestes sûrs et habiles des mains de la jeune femme :

 

\- Tu as une technique assurée. Pourquoi tu ne travailles pas dans un atelier alors ? Tu serais prise sans problème.

\- J’ai préféré faire des bracelets. Je trouve ça plus joli.

 

Plus joli, ces petits bouts de fils colorés ? Certes, mais ils ne devaient pas rapporter un cinquième de la paie d’un menuisier ou d’un ouvrier technicien, même les plus basses. Il n’y avait que cette fille qui pouvait préférer vivre de la confection plaisante de _jolies_ choses que d’un salaire régulier, stable et un tant soit peu plus important.

Un rat courut sur le toit, faisant grincer les planches du plafond. Les petits carillons qui y étaient suspendus furent agités d’un léger mouvement qui les fit tinter. Squirrel leva les yeux pour les observer et sembla les découvrir pour la première fois, un sourire illuminant son visage.

 

\- C’est toi qui les as faits ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ils sont très beaux.

Ne sachant trop que répondre, Aleb inclina la tête et se dirigea vers le buffet de l’espace servant de cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à se mettre dans le ventre mais ne trouvant qu’un sachet de café à moitié vide, il émit un grognement et s’en empara. Il le dilua dans une tasse d’eau froide qu’il vida d’une traite en fixant en coin Squirrel toujours à l’œuvre. Il finit par lâcher un soupir sifflant et s’approcha d’elle, s’emparant de la planche posée à côté d’elle.

 

\- Je vais m’occuper un peu les mains. Passe-moi la plaque de ponce.

\- Fais ça bien, répondit Squirrel en lui tendant l’outil, un infime sourire étirant ses lèvres. Je ne veux pas avoir d’échardes dans les fesses parce que tu auras mal poncé.

\- Si t’es pas contente, tu te le referas toute seule.

 

Aleb se mit à l’œuvre, frottant énergiquement, malgré les meurtrissures de ses mains. Il supposait qu’il était ce qu’on appelle un « manuel ». Les travaux de bricolage, de réparation ou de minutie lui plaisaient bien, d’ailleurs il avait souvent moqué ces scènes durant lesquelles lui était affairé à façonner ses carillons ou à réparer une tuyauterie ou une pièce quelconque, tandis que Rivaï, armé de chiffes déchiquetées et d’un gros savon noir, faisait la chasse à la crasse dans leur palais. Ils unissaient d’ailleurs joyeusement leurs forces lorsqu’il s’agissait de récurer un élément de plomberie. Aleb sourit inconsciemment à cette pensée, la tête traversée par quelques souvenirs, lorsque Squirrel demanda soudain :

 

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

 

Aleb lui lança un furtif regard en coin, fronçant les sourcils.

 

\- Avec Rivaï ?

\- Mhm.

\- En quoi ça t’intéresse ?

\- Le bruit de ta ponce m’ennuie. J’ai envie de discuter, ou de chanter. Si tu n’as pas envie de parler, ce n’est pas grave.

 

Elle se mit à fredonner un petit air aigu qui fit grincer les dents d’Al.

 

\- Arrête ça.

\- Je n’aime pas le bruit de la ponce, répéta-t-elle sur un ton tout à fait identique, ce qui perturba un peu le roux. J’ai envie de discuter. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

 

Aleb marmonna une obscénité qui ne parvint pas à faire rougir Squirrel, et il garda le silence quelques secondes. Alors que la jeune femme allait encore répéter sa demande comme pour la première fois, contre toute attente, Al déclara :

 

\- Durant toute mon enfance, j’étais au service d’un type… Un vrai orvet, grande gueulepetites pattes. Il se targuait d’être un gros poisson du Milieu mais en vérité il avait juste quelques petites frappes sous la main. Son truc à lui c’était de se fantasmer une vie de bourgeois, alors il avait des gosses à son service pour lui donner l’illusion qu’il avait du pouvoir, des domestiques, ce genre de conneries. Des domestiques, répéta Aleb avec un sourire lointain et amer. Des chiens asservis, plutôt.

\- Tu avais été vendu à lui par tes parents ?

\- Je sais plus bien. Mes plus lointains souvenirs sont cloîtrés dans l’enceinte de sa baraque merdique. Un jour ses petits deals merdiques l’ont fichu dans la merde, il a eu besoin de thunes. Alors il a pioché deux-trois gosses qui étaient à sa disposition et il s’est lancé dans le proxénétisme. Ça ne rapportait pas assez pour lui, il a combiné ses saloperies avec des affaires de combats d’enfants. C’est plus excitant que les combats de chiens apparemment. Voire deux petites créatures humaines et faibles poussées à s’égorger brutalement au milieu d’une arène, ça plaît à certains. Ça, ça rapportait bien.

\- Tu en étais ?

\- Ouaip. J’étais dans le tas. On était faibles, presque squelettiques. Un souffle nous fichait par terre, alors tu penses bien, foutre deux crevettes pareilles en face et les harceler jusqu’à leur faire comprendre qu’ils ne sortiront de ce cauchemar qu’en éventrant le gamin en face, c’est terriblement palpitant. Voir la terreur se transformer en détresse dans leur regard, et en détermination affolée pour s’en sortir, voir leurs petites mains exsangues chercher à serrer de toutes leurs forces la gorge de l’autre et leur corps décharné s’animer de l’énergie du désespoir, voilà un joli spectacle qui amusait la galerie.

 

Un rictus amer avait étiré ses lèvres, mais il continuait de poncer avec régularité.

 

\- Je ne me souviens plus très bien du moment où il nous a amenés à l’arène, reprit Aleb avec un froncement de sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui nous attendait, à moi et à au garçon qui avait été désigné aussi ce jour-là. On nous avait dit que nous allions rencontrer nos adversaires. On m’a fait attendre dans un recoin. Je n’ai même pas vu l’arène, l’autre garçon a été emmené en premier. Je suis resté plusieurs heures dans mon coin, et l’autre ne revenait pas. J’entendais juste quelques éclats de voix au loin.

 

Il s’interrompit pour souffler la poussière de sciure et, après avoir observé son travail avec un air pensif, reprit :

 

\- Apparemment, une bagarre assez virulente avait éclaté. Un gang s’était mêlé de l’affaire, ou j’sais pas quoi. On est venu me chercher, et j’ai passé un sale quart d’heure. Les adultes braillaient autour de moi, me secouaient en tous sens, je passais de mains en mains sans rien biter à ce qu’il se passait. J’ai été agrippé, bousculé, cogné sans rien piger. J’avais l’impression d’être un bibelot de pacotille que l’on essayait de refourguer et qu’en dépit d’une bonne entente, on aurait broyé à terre de colère. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il se passait mais on a fini par me repousser au pied du mur et j’y suis resté comme un bêta, à moitié crevé d’épuisement et de trouille tandis qu’autour de moi c’était comme…l’apocalypse. Il y a eu des coups de feu, des cris, et je crois même, des flammes. Un vrai foutoir. Et je n’avais pas l’ombre de la volonté de me tirer de là. Je n’avais jamais eu la moindre volonté de quoi que ce soit d’ailleurs. J’étais une épave oubliée dans un coin, dans un endroit qui semblait prêt à brûler, et je m’en fichais. J’en avais toujours eu rien à foutre. J’allais juste rester là, à attendre de disparaître, et ce serait très bien, que je me disais.

 

Les gestes du jeune homme étaient toujours énergiques et réguliers, la fine poussière de sciure formant un petit tas sablonneux entre ses jambes. Cependant, le regard clair d’Aleb voyait quelque chose au-delà de la plaque de bois se lissant peu à peu sous la ponce. Il reprit d’une voix légèrement différente.

 

\- Je n’y voyais rien, mais j’ai senti une main m’attraper les cheveux et me relever la tête.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? demanda Squirrel en devinant sans problème l’identité du propriétaire de cette main mystérieuse.

\- Je sais pas vraiment. Ce mec a toujours été à traîner son cul au milieu des bastringues. Un grabuge monstre, tu pouvais être sûre qu’il était au milieu, à se bagarrer ou à fureter dans les coins. Sans doute qu’il profitait de la panique générale pour faire sa maque, chiper des trucs dans les bourses de ces porcs, des trucs du genre. Bref, il était là. C’est tout.

 

Squirrel releva les yeux de son ouvrage, tordit légèrement un crochet avec les dents afin de lui donner une forme adaptée à sa fonction, et déclara sur un ton doux mais détaché :

 

\- Tu es comme Kô au fond, pour Rivaï.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu l’aimes à ta manière, tu es incapable de te détacher de lui. Tu pourrais te débrouiller seul mais pas moyen, tu t’accroches à Rivaï sans qu’il ait l’air de te rendre cette affection que tu lui portes.

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? rétorqua Aleb avec brusquerie, peu habitué aux commentaires de la jeune femme. Tu insinues que je suis son clebs ?

\- Ne sois pas fâché. Je n’ai pas dit qu’il ne t’aime pas.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu as à dire, princesse. Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire au fond ? Ce que je ressens à l’égard de Rivaï, en quoi ça t’incombe ? Je ne l’idéalise pas. Il ne pense qu’à lui et pense toujours que tout ce qui le concerne ne dépend que de lui. Il est égoïste, buté, rude, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je lui dois la vie, et quand bien même nous nous serions rencontrés dans d’autres circonstances, nous avons partagé plus de cinq ans de notre vie à galérer et s’en sortir ensemble, à se bagarrer contre le reste du monde et à nous serrer les coudes. Ce que Rivaï est pour moi, c’est…

 

Il avait interrompu ses gestes mais les mots avaient grand peine à trouver leur place, le faisant hésiter dans la manière d’exprimer ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

 

\- Ça ne changera jamais, finit-il sur un ton plus bas, presque pour lui-même.

…

_\- Oi._

_Dans le brouhaha démentiel, une voix. Juvénile, quoique légèrement rauque. Une fille sans doute. Aleb n’y voit rien – a-t-il seulement les yeux fermés, ou bien est-il complètement absent ? – mais devine que la personne n’est pas très loin._

_\- Hé, je te cause. Debout._

_Non, un garçon. Et il se tient juste devant lui. Il s’adresse à lui, en vérité. La pénombre noyant les yeux d’Aleb ne lui permet pas de le voir, et il garde la tête baissée, le corps effondré au pied du mur, plus affaibli que jamais. Il se fiche de cette voix, de ce… quelqu’un parmi les autres. Qu’on le laisse ici, tranquille. Voilà. Qu’on le laisse tranquille, pour toujours. Mais voilà que quelque chose lui agrippe les cheveux et l’oblige à relever la tête._

_\- Je vais me donner la peine de te sauver que si t’es sauvable, reprend la voix avec une fermeté étonnante pour son timbre. Je ne vais pas risquer ma peau pour une loque perdue d’avance._

_À ces mots, quelque chose fit entrouvrir les yeux d’Aleb. Quelque chose comme de la curiosité sans doute. La curiosité de voir le visage de la personne qui, dans ce monde, se penchait vers lui et s’adressait à lui comme à une personne. Une personne qui aurait, contre toute attente, une chance de vivre._

_A travers le voile de sa vue floutée et de ses mèches rousses, il distingua une frimousse, plantée de deux yeux perçants. Rien d’autre. Juste… Juste ces yeux, qui le regardaient droit, avec assurance, franchise. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence et la main agrippant sa tignasse s’ouvrit, lâchant sa tête qui ne retomba pas. La petite personne en face de lui, flottant dans une grande capeline brune, ressemblait à une masse noire au milieu de laquelle perçaient ces deux yeux gris. Il se releva et lança :_

_\- C’est bien. Tu vas tenir._

…

 

La suite de cette scène se perdait dans l’esprit d’Aleb. Tout était si confus, et même fragmentaire, informe, qu’il se demandait presque s’il n’avait pas perdu connaissance et que Rivaï, pour une raison qui lui échappait, ne l’avait pas porté jusqu’à la cahute.

Ils n’avaient plus jamais reparlé de ce jour à l’avenir.

 

\- Après ça, reprit Al, il m’a mis un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. J’ai repris des forces, j’ai appris à me débrouiller à ses côtés. Quelques fois, il me secouait comme un prunier, mais il ne m’a jamais frappé gratuitement comme le faisait mon proprio. Je n’avais connu que l’asservissement et l’humiliation, alors j’ai mis du temps à comprendre que la brutalité de Rivaï avait un objectif. J’ai fini par me trouver un cerveau, ricana Aleb. J’ai pris du poil de la bête, j’ai commencé à apprécier cette personne qui m’avait trouvé, et ramené, et pris soin de moi à sa manière…

 

Mais le moment qui touchait le plus Aleb, ce n’était pas toutes ses soirées que Rivaï avait passé agenouillé face à lui, lui prémâchant presque la nourriture ou le plus souvent, au contraire, le molestant pour l’obliger à réagir. Ce n’était pas ses bagarres dans lesquelles il s’était jeté lors des premières sorties d’Al dans les rues et qu’il devait s’interposer pour le protéger. Ce n’était pas leurs premières beuveries. Ce n’était pas exactement non plus leur première expérience charnelle, ni, plus tard, leur premier baiser. Ce n’était pas ces soirées de complicité, de magouilles, de bagarres, de sexe, de paris, de froid et de faim, d’adrénaline, de fatigue, de réconfort silencieux… Ce qui restait ancré à l’âme d’Aleb, c’était cette image, ce souvenir de la seconde à laquelle un être humain, dans ce monde qui lui crachait chaque jour à la figure, s’était penché vers lui et l’avait regardé dans les yeux. Cet instant où il avait vu un reflet dans le regard de ce jeune inconnu. Cet instant où il avait compris qu’il était regardé comme un être vivant porteur de la valeur de la vie. Une véritable renaissance, induite par ces yeux gris.

 

\- Il est mon petit grand frère, déclara Aleb avec un vague sourire.

\- Ton _frère_ , tu couches avec, fit remarquer la jeune femme sur un ton absolument détaché.

\- Oh, hé, ça va oui ? cracha Aleb. On s’abstient de faire des commentaires sur les autres quand on se débarque chez les gens à moitié à poil !

 

Un fracas se fit soudain entendre sur le palier, interrompant Aleb qui n’eut pas le temps de réagir avant que la porte s’ouvre à la volée. Rivaï apparût. Il semblait avoir couru à toute vitesse et, sans regarder Aleb et Squirrel affairés près de la paillasse, il fonça dans la salle de bains et ressortit en agrippant toutes sortes de bassines, de seaux et de récipients.

 

\- Rivaï ? demanda Al. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

\- Il pleut, à la surface ! Un orage énorme, expliqua-t-il avec précipitation. Je vais essayer de ramener le plus d’eau possible.

 

Aleb et Squirrel levèrent le nez et humèrent profondément : oui, cette odeur de roche et d’humus trempé, ces effluves émanant des sols et emplissant les souterrains à chaque averse à la surface emplissait peu à peu l’atmosphère.

Avec les taxes que les réseaux avaient posées sur le débit d’eau potable, cet orage était un véritable cadeau de la Providence. Aucun doute que les habitants étaient déjà agglomérés en masse aux niveaux des évacuations des caniveaux des rues d’Utopia charriant le surplus d’eau dans les ruelles de la cité noire. S’ils voulaient avoir une chance de pouvoir recueillir ne serait-ce que le contenu d’un bassinet, mieux valait ne pas traîner.

 

Al s’étonna de voir Rivaï s’encombrer d’autant de récipients mais il ne mit pas longtemps à se lever.

 

\- Attends, je vais t’aider ! Autant doubler les bras !

\- Je viens aussi ! déclara Squirrel.

\- Les estropiés restant à la maison, mademoiselle, coupa Aleb avec un rictus. On a besoin de faire vite.

\- J’ai aussi deux bras.

\- Oui mais il te manque deux jambes.

 

Trop tard. La jeune femme s’était emparée du seau le plus décent de la cabane et le serrait avec entêtement, déterminée à se charger de ce récipient-ci. Aleb se retourna vers Rivaï, lui adressant une grimace à la fois interrogative et exaspérée. Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules et, sans un mot, il hissa Squirrel sur son dos, de la même manière que lorsqu’il l’avait transportée par voie aérienne à travers la ville.

 

Ils sortirent et seulement quelques rues plus loin, de minuscules rigoles étaient visibles sur le pavé, comme des serpents brillants courant entre les dalles de pierre. Les rues étaient presque désertes mais on entendait d’ici les éclats de voix provenant du plus proche point de fuite de canalisation. Aleb commençait à bifurquer dans cette direction, mais Rivaï le retint par la manche et l’attira à l’opposé, vers la frontière ouest de la cité.

 

\- Hey, protesta le roux, ça coule toujours plus au niveau du cul-de-sac des Pendus !

\- Oui mais les réseaux ont posté des gars à chacun des points de fuite, presque personne n’a pu récupérer de l’eau avant qu’ils ne dispersent les foules et empêchent quiconque d’en recueillir. Ils veillent sur leur réservoir et s’assurent de ne pas se faire niquer par une averse.

\- Mais où on va en récupérer alors ?

 

Il obtint sa réponse lorsque Rivaï les fit déboucher sur l’espace reculé des quartiers jaunes, délimité par une immense paroi rocheuse qui formait une sorte de grand mur en bas-relief. L’averse à la surface s’infiltrait et suintait sur la roche.

 

Difficile de recueillir cette eau qui ruisselait contre la paroi comme un large voile fin et collant qui disparaissait dans le sol. C’était bien beau d’avoir trouvé un point d’eau isolé, mais s’ils ne pouvaient pas remplir leurs récipients la brillante idée était stérile. Aleb allait faire la remarque quand il remarqua que Rivaï, les yeux levés, resserrait le baluchon soutenant Squirrel dans son dos.

Aleb releva la tête et remarqua la brèche dans la roche. L’extérieur. Un interstice étroit détachait une langue de ciel noir sur le brun sale de la pierre. Aleb baissa les yeux vers Rivaï et vit que celui-ci finissait de se préparer à ce qu’il appréhendait, soit l’escalade de la paroi menant à la surface.

 

\- Tiens ça, dit le brun à Squirrel en lui passant les récipients. Ne les lâche pas dans la montée.

\- Attends ! intervint Aleb. Tu veux aller remplir les seaux à la surface ? Si on se fait choper, on risque de morfler sévère !

\- Ça te file la frousse ?

 

Al ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit rien, fusilla Rivaï du regard et, lui donnant un petit coup d’épaule au passage, lui passa devant pour appréhender la paroi.

 

\- Si on se fait prendre, je te laisse te démerder avec les réseaux et je me fais la malle à la surface pour me trouver un gentil et bel époux qui me fera oublier l’horrible personne que tu es.

\- Comme si quelqu’un pouvait vouloir de toi, répliqua Rivaï. Du coup si tu te maques avec du bourge, tu n’auras aucune excuse pour ne pas payer ma caution si je me fais tôler !

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, je te signale que je joue déjà les nounous pour la demoiselle ! Quand je serai enfin heureux je ne voudrai plus jamais avoir affaire à toi !

\- Je te parie la moitié de ma vie que tu t’ennuierais vite avec ton « gentil et bel époux », mon vieux…

 

Squirrel avait bien vu une légère fossette se creuser sur la joue de Rivaï lorsqu’il avait esquissé un imperceptible sourire et Al lâcha une petite insulte joviale. Les garçons escaladèrent rapidement la paroi rendue glissante par le ruissellement abondant de l’eau. La roche était, heureusement pour eux, brute et écorchée, formant une multitude de prises plutôt sûres, que leur disposition à l’escalade leur permettait de trouver sans difficulté et de progresser avec une certaine aisance jusqu’en haut.

Aleb passa en premier, se faufilant dans la brèche. À peine à l’extérieur sans prendre le temps de regarder autour de lui, il se pencha pour aider Rivaï et Squirrel, chargée des récipients, à se hisser à la surface.

 

Quand ils furent tous les trois à l’extérieur, l’arôme mat qui emplissait tout l’atmosphère leur gonfla la poitrine. L’odeur de la pluie était flagrante dans le souterrain mais ici elle était… pleine, entière, elle englobait tout et semblait émaner de partout. La roche des maisons, des allées pavées, martelée par l’eau, s’imprégnaient d’humidité et semblaient expirer un souffle presque chaud, parfumé de ces effluves diluviens décuplés. Ils respirèrent profondément, et Aleb écarta légèrement les bras, comme pour permettre à sa cage thoracique de s’ouvrir plus grand, de s’emplir de ce drôle d’air.

 

\- Woooh…

 

Il ferma les yeux, le visage levé vers le ciel et martelé par les lourdes gouttes de pluies, chutant avec frénésie.

 

\- C’est lourd…

 

L’averse était dense, drue, pesante, alourdissant leurs vêtements. Rivaï déposa Squirrel à côté d’eux et ils finirent de disposer les seaux, sur le fond desquels le choc des lourdes gouttes produisait un tintamarre mat.

 

\- Eh ben, y a pas un chat.

 

En effet, les rues étaient désertes. Pas un passant, ni même un animal. Utopia avait revêtu un masque de ville fantôme dont les couleurs étaient obscurcies par l’heure tardive et les énormes nuages noirs qui roulaient au-dessus de leur tête et formaient une croûte épaisse. Alors, c’était comme ça… Petits habitants, braves petits habitants de la surface que la pluie et l’orage effrayaient. Les maisons formaient des huis clos et hermétiques, petits cocons protecteurs. Un éclair déchira les volutes noires des nuages, sembla s’abattre sur le Mur Sina à l’horizon et presque aussitôt, un coup de tonnerre terrible tonitrua, répercutant sa cataclysmique pulsation dans la poitrine des trois petites personnes surplombant la ville. Rivaï, Squirrel et Al contemplaient ce spectacle de toits à perte de vue, comme des carapaces de tortues, des dos de bêtes apeurées et repliées sur elles-mêmes. Humains froussards…

Eux, ils n’ont pas peur. Ils n’ont pas peur de l’orage, du tonnerre, de la foudre, ils n’ont pas peur du ciel. Eux, ils n’ont peur de rien.

 

Tout est étroit, là-dessous. Les rues, les abris sont étouffants, exigus, donnent l’impression d’appuyer des parois invisibles sur leur cage thoracique pour les empêcher de respirer correctement et leur faire l’effet d’être écrasés dans leur propre corps.

 

Mais ici, le ciel était loin, haut, et ils le devinaient immense malgré l’enceinte des bâtiments élevés d’Utopia ne leur permettant d’en apercevoir qu’une parcelle minuscule. Et ce ciel, boursouflés de nuages dont les trois adolescents ne pouvaient soupçonner le volume gigantesque, il pouvait bien leur pisser sur la gueule, ils s’en fichaient éperdument. Qu’il se lâche, ce ciel, qu’il balance tout, qu’il se vide avec fureur, sans les épargner. Qu’il déverse sur eux tout ce qu’il avait dans le ventre, pour rien au monde ils ne flancheraient. Pour rien au monde ils ne baisseraient la tête pour s’abriter les yeux, le visage. Qu’il les détrempe, qu’il cherche à les noyer. Eux, ils allaient garder la tête levée vers lui et jubiler de ces efforts vains que la Nature déchaînait contre eux. Deux coups de tonnerre firent de nouveau vibrer le plafond monstrueux des nuages.

 

Aleb gonfla ses poumons et se mit à hurler quelque chose, mais les rugissements célestes avalèrent sa voix sans permettre à Rivaï d’entendre ce qu’il disait. Peu importe, cela ne lui était pas adressé. Aleb était d’humeur bavarde. Le visage levé, comme une offrande à l’averse, le jeune homme roux déchaînait sa voix vers le ciel. Squirrel bascula la tête en arrière et explosa de rire, un rire énorme et hérissé d’éclats qui roula contre les nuages et fit vibrer l’air à l’unisson avec les coups de tonnerre.

 

Hurler des imbécilités, laisser cette pluie apocalyptique détremper leurs cheveux, leurs vêtements, flageller leur visage, meurtrir leurs yeux grands ouverts, hurler à s’en déchirer la voix, hurler à en avoir mal au ventre, à en faire vrombir les oreilles, insulter cet éclair terrible, et acclamer le suivant, encourager le tonnerre, provoquer le monde tout entier, bras levés, défier cette tempête pandémoniaque qui dévorait l’Univers sans réussir à refermer ses crocs sur eux.

Et Squirrel riait, et riait, d’un rire d’explosion qui jaillissait de son ventre et se répercutait au-delà des nuages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma principale hantise concernant ce chapitre est le combat de nos deux messieurs : j’avais très envie de décrire un affrontement construit, « intelligent martialement » (pfwahahahahaha ! Il faut être ambitieux dans la vie) mais pour ceux qui ne sont pas très branchés corps-à-corps et sports de combat ce passage a dû être pénible et chiant à en baver des limaces. N’hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques concernant ce passage, s’il vous a plu ou si au contraire il vous a paru traîner en longueur, être bourré de détails superflus… Ça m’intéresse énormément ! Et évidemment, je suis une gloutonne en matière de conseils.  
> Haaaaaan, on a vu Hanji et haaaaan, elle n’est pas dingolo de Titans… Oui parce qu’elle nous avait confié qu’au début de son service, elle était clairement motivée par la colère à l’encontre des Titans. C’est après que son esprit acéré a trouvé en eux une énigme et a commencé à s’accrocher à eux comme à de passionnants sujets d’études, lui faisant aborder le problème Titan avec un œil tout à fait novateur. Au début Hanji c’est… une rageuse quoi.  
> Sinon, dans le bulletin trimestriel de Rivaï, matière « Manœuvre tridimensionnelle », je propose des encouragements, voire des compliments, et une belle appréciation « Persévérez dans l’effort, vous tenez le bon bout » ! On y croit, on y croit !
> 
> Je dois admettre que j’ai publié ce chapitre un peu en rush… En effet je m’absente pour quelques semaines (pas de connexion, pas d’ordi) et j’aurais aimé envoyer le 10 avant le grand saut, du coup il est là et moi je me casse par la petite porte de derrière… J’espère que vous profiterez honteusement de mon absence, bande de petits sacripants, pour me balancer sans vergogne vos plus impitoyables avis sur ce chapitres ;P Je me ferai un plaisir énorme de lire ça dès mon retour !
> 
> Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, bon courage à ceux qui travaillent, mangez bien putain, c’est important, et VIVE LA VIE ! (mais surveillez vos arrières ^^)
> 
> À très bientôt !  
> Cha cha !


End file.
